The Origins of Tintin
by RenaissanceElf
Summary: A few years after the Alph-Art Scandal, Tintin becomes the target of a mysterious cult. Haddock & Tintin go into hiding with an old friend only for them to make an even stranger discovery. The cult relentlessly pursues Tintin putting everyone around him in danger. Will Tintin have what it takes to face this new menace? Will the mysterious veil of the past be lifted?
1. Who Am I?

Chapter One

Down a quiet road not so populated, a large estate full of oak trees, gardens, and lush green grass shone about in the sun. The gentle winds carried their breeze over the hills as Marlinspike Hall sat quietly among the scenery. A whistling melody could be heard as a tall stocky man dressed in a red flannel shirt and blue jeans strolled around admiring the land and the roaming animals. The paths were well trodden from years of this man and his guests taking peaceful strolls on the grounds. The leaves were budding on the trees as the beginning of spring had arrived as it was now early May. The tall gruff man stopped to fill his pipe with tobacco. "Blisterin' Barnacles!" he exclaimed as a few birds went flying out of some nearby bushes. "I knew I should have asked him to grab me a pack of tobacco!" he said with agitation. He put his pipe away and began to walk back towards the manor. As he made his way back a tall slender man was working in the garden.

The tall slender man was busy mulching a flower bed near the entrance to the manor and looked up abruptly when he heard the familiar curses and swears of Master Captain Haddock.

"Is there a problem sir?" the slender bald man replied wearing a pair of gardening gloves.

"Yes Nester, I'm outta tobacco!" he huffed.

Captain Haddock towered over Nester. Six feet and a few inches taller, he could sometimes be a bit intimidating, especially to those who didn't know him. His deep blue eyes could pierce a soul when he chose to interrogate. His black beard with a subtle hint of gray in the middle was just as full as it had been. He always wore his favorite hat which obscured the small bit of gray on his sides.

"Sir, would you like me to call the neighbor's grand children to run and errand for you?" Nestor suggested while padding some mulch with a shovel.

"Na, I'll be fine, Tintin will be bringing me some when he returns. Why are you working on the flower beds? I thought the neighbor's grandchildren were supposed to finish doing that yesterday?" Haddock looked displeased.

"Oh no sir, I asked them to leave that for me… I find it rather refreshing to plant flowers" Nester replied evenly.

"Oh that's right…" he shrugged walking in the front door. The manor remained as it always had been with relics of his and his young companion's adventures all over the world.

A small familiar white dog came rushing down the stairs to greet the Captain as he continued into the parlor inspecting Central American ponchos, tribal masks, and other trinkets of interest and memories. "Ruff ruff!" Snowy barked running to the Captain's side. "Snowy!" He bent down rubbing Snowy and scratching behind his ears. "Did Nestor feed you already?" Haddock smiled.

"Yes, but I would like to get fed again" Snowy thought as he whined.

"Well come on anyway, we can get you a treat or two!" the Captain gave a hardy laugh as they walked to the kitchen area with Snowy in the lead. As they were continuing in the kitchen they walked in the kitchen to see some machine starting up by itself. Snowy jumped back instantly and began growling, "What in blazes!?" Haddock swore. A metallic trash can with three mechanical arms with a "c" like clamp for hands were bending forward and backward until one reached a tin can.

"Professor!" Haddock shouted. A short man wearing a long white lab coat jumped up with a bald head with salt and pepper on his sides.

"What?" the professor said with various tools in his hand.

"What is that?" Haddock shouted over the noise the little robotic contraption was making. It finally was able to grasp a can, open it with a can opener where it looked like its mouth should have been, and dumped the contents of the can almost six inches away from Snowy's bowl. Snowy looked at the food in protest and whined. The contraption let out a small wisp of steam through its lidded top as two gages were spinning around which were supposed to represent a set of eyes.

"Oh fiddlesticks!" the professor grumbled as the machine finally came to a halt.

"What is this thing supposed to be?" Haddock repeated his question loudly.

"Oh, I just thought since you and Tintin go off without Snowy, and sometimes Nester is busy in town running chores, and since I get busy in my lab—I was thinking that an automatic feeder for Snowy would be great!" The professor beamed.

"Oh, ok" Haddock nodded.

"Ugh not this slop again tonight?" Snowy thought to himself as he saw the can of mushed dog food piled on the floor.

"Isn't it great?" the professor stood up triumphantly.

"Except for the dog food on the floor" Haddock frowned. Snowy's ears perked up.

"Come on Snowy, I'll get you something good" Haddock said opening the refrigerator pulling out a ham bone with some meat on it. Snowy began barking loudly as the captain placed it in his bowl. Snowy stuck his nose up at the dog food on the floor and continued to his bowl and remained content the rest of the evening. Nester finally came into the kitchen and saw the mess as Professor Calculus continued modifying his little trashcan robot.

Nester didn't look impressed, "Yea good luck with that, I'm going to the parlor, call me when dinners ready" he snickered. The captain sat back in his most comfortable seat after turning on the television watching the regular programs. He glanced at the clock on the mantel as it was beginning to approach five O'clock, which was about the time Tintin arrived home. The Captain looked at the huge painting that hung above the mantle. It was Tintin, Snowy, Professor Calculus, Nestor, and Captain Haddock sitting together in front of the fireplace in formal clothing. The portrait painting was finished two years before by a talented yet obscured artist. This was routine, Haddock usually waited in the living parlor for his friend to return home.

"Should be about any time now" the Captain smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A young man sat behind a desk busy with paper work and a cup of hot tea steaming next to him. With a pen in his hand he began filling in descriptions on a paper. A stack of papers lay in front of him as file packets were neatly filed into trays stacked four high. A small metallic lamp with a green covering dulling the light just a little lit his desk area. The young man took a long sip of hot tea and continued doing paperwork writing and looking through files.

"Tintin!" a familiar voice rang out. Tintin sighed in irritation, "Oh Thompson" Tintin greeted.

"Working late again eh?" Thompson said sipping his evening tea.

"Just trying to get caught up, so much to do for a village" Tintin continued writing and filling out papers slowly diminishing his work load.

"You've got to work faster lad!" Thompson smiled taking another sip.

"I would be ahead but a paranoid elderly couple keep thinking their being watched" Tintin explained. "Oh you mean Schimdts?" Thompson laughed.

"It's not funny!" Tintin snapped.

"I'm sorry" Thompson put one hand up in apology.

"They lost their sons in the war, and they protected a family of Jews during the occupation" Tintin answered grimly.

"How do you know this?" Thompson asked eagerly.

"If you listen closely Thompson people talk in the village...not that I mean to listen, but the reporter instinct is hard to suppress" Tintin continued to write.

"You can only believe half of what you hear" Thompson said putting down his tea putting his jacket on.

"I know, but I did some investigation a year back on a stolen heirloom of their family and tracked it all the way to Zurich and caught the thieves and learned a lot of their family history" Tintin said putting a couple of papers into a folder.

"You mean the time you and the Captain were gone almost a fortnight?" Thompson interjected.

"Yes, I'm surprised you and Thomson didn't make an entrance like you always do. I was expecting to see two yodelers at any moment during the stay" Tintin cracked a smile.

"We were busy investigating a store robbery a couple towns away" Thompson said roughly putting on his bowler.

By this moment the other Thomson had entered Tintin's office with his cane and coat in hand. "Did you catch them?" Tintin began filing more papers away.

"Of course we did!" Thomson chided in.

"We always catch our man" they said almost in unison.

"I see… I heard you had help" Tintin threw in.

"Just a couple of tips from the locals and yea a big German Shepard aided us some" Thompson concluded.

Tintin was quiet for a minute as he was finally beginning to see an end to the paper work. He finished his last sip of tea and looked up and bust into laughter.

"What's so funny Tintin?" Thomson looked confused.

"Both of you have put your coats on inside out!" Tintin pointed out.

"Oh?" Thompson realized it was so as they both began to take off their coat and put it back on.

"We wanted to offer you a lift if you needed it?" Thomson said at length as they were putting their coats back on right side out. Tintin peeked out his window and could see there was still plenty of light, "No thanks, I think I will walk, good exercise" he said as he began cleaning the top of his desk for the evening.

"I need to be back early in the morning" Tintin sighed.

"Don't worry our secretary will be back—take the weekend off mate" Thomson smiled.

"Are you sure?" Tintin looked suspiciously.

"Absolutely" Thompson agreed. Tintin grabbed his long brown trench coat and followed the Thompson's out of the precinct.

"What are you guys up to tonight?" Tintin smiled taking a whiff of fresh air.

"Shepherd's pie tonight at the pub" Thompson smiled as they began to get in their little car.

"Mmm that sounds good!" Thomson said rubbing his belly.

"What about you Tintin?" Thompson said starting his car. "Don't know, depends what Nestor has cooked for us and what mood the Captain is in tonight" Tintin shrugged.

"Hopefully Calculus hasn't blown the manor sky high" Thomson joked.

"I doubt that… well see you guys Monday!" Tintin said walking off waving down the road.

The weather was perfect for walking and the breeze was cool but not cold. The sun was beginning its fiery decent behind the horizon. Tintin's strawberry blond hair reflected brightly with his still favored little quiff of hair sticking up. The rolling hills and small houses planted here and there were charming scenery to observe as one passed by. Tintin strolled thoughtfully for the next fifteen minutes until he came upon a small cottage which meant he was only a couple minutes march from the main gate of the manor. An old man smoking a pipe comes out to check his mailbox at the edge of the road and squints in the sun noticing someone approaching off in the distance.

"Hello Tintin" he waves.

"Oh hi Mr. Bolt" Tintin returns the wave.

A woman comes up to join Mr. Bolt, "Is that you Tintin?" the older woman asks putting her hand over her eyes as Tintin approaches. "It's me" he smiles as he finally joins them at their mailbox by the street.

"Tis a fine day" Mr. Bolt said taking a smoke.

"Oh no!" Tintin gasped.

"Whatever is the matter?" Mrs. Bolt asked with concern.

"I forgot to grab some tobacco for the Captain" he put his hand on his forehead.

"That's it?" Mr. Bolt sighed.

"Yea…" Tintin nodded in disapproval.

"That is a problem easily remedied" Mrs. Bolt smiled returning back to the house. Mr. Bolt looked curiously at her.

"No, please…" Tintin pleaded.

"It won't do you any good to say no, just take it when she hands it to you" Mr. Bolt continued. Suddenly his expression changed to one of suspicion. "Is something wrong Mr. Bolt?" Tintin looked behind him but saw nothing. Mr. Bolt took off his glasses, rubbed his glasses off with his sweater then put them back on.

"Oh it's nothing…" Mr. Bolt said taking one last look in the distance behind Tintin. Mrs. Bolt quickly returned.

"Here you go Tintin, this should make the Captain happy" she smiled handing Tintin a padded envelope filled with loose tobacco.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" Tintin smiled.

"So how's the new job?" Mrs. Bolt began her line of questioning.

"It's ok, it's steady money that I can make you know… nothing too exciting really" he sighed.

"Steady money eh?" Mr. Bolt raised an eyebrow scratching his white mustache. "The Captain takes good care of you there doesn't he?" Mr. Bolt continued with his own curiosities.

"I contribute as much as I can but he insists that I relax a bit" Tintin explained.

"What about your folks? Your mom, dad, brothers, maybe sisters, do they come to see you?" Mrs. Bolt finally asked. The question hit Tintin pretty hard as years of wondering about that himself often kept him up at night.

"I don't really remember much about them… it's almost as if that part of my life…well just seems so blurry. I remember only vague memories of ..." Tintin thought for another moment and just couldn't talk about it anymore.

"I'm sorry Mr. & Mrs. Bolt I need to go, we'll finish this conversation another time, and I thank you again for the tobacco" he waved continuing on as his eyes were beginning to water a bit.

"Now why'd ya have to do that?" Mr. Bolt chastised Mrs. Bolt.

"Don't look at me, you were asking him questions too!" she scolded back.

"I'm sorry… I just don't get that kid's concept of family" Mr. Bolt continued.

"Aye, a sea captain living in retirement at not even 45 years yet, a strange professor who does only God knows what, a butler who seems to do just about all of the work by all accounts of our grandchildren, and that white dog and dodgy cat" Mrs. Bolt summed it up.

"I guess we'll never understand…" Mr. Bolt sighed as he and Mrs. Bolt trotted back inside their cottage. Off in the distance a shadow reappeared following Tintin.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

After a couple minutes Tintin arrived at the gate of Marlinspike Hall. "Why don't people mind their own business?" he thought. He stepped up to the new security system Professor Calculus had installed. He walked up to the numeric rotary covered with a small piece of glass when he heard barking in the distance. He turned around and noticed two large dogs were coming straight for him, "Great snakes!" he snapped back to his normal self and began quickly dialing the code to open the gate using the rotary dial. "Come one! Come on!" he shouted. He was just three numbers away from entering the first four; but one dog was only a few meters away and he had no weapon but his gun he carried. The Doberman pincher growled barring its teeth at him. "Back boy, I don't want to hurt you!" he yelled.

Tintin dialed two numbers with his other hand as the dog lunged at him, but Tintin quickly dodged kicking the dog to the side. The dog proved to be quick and spun back around to bite him. Tintin spun back around with his elbow hitting the big dog in the mouth causing it to bark madly but soon the other dog was upon him blocking the dialing rotary growling. The other dog was a bit stunned but was circling Tintin. "I got to put in that last number then the lock will release it for ten seconds only" Tintin thought. The other dog lunged at his leg grazing his black pant leg ripping some of the fabric. Tintin quickly dialed the last number which luckily was a one. Tintin dashed toward the dog blocking the gate that had just got his pants pulling out his gun avoiding a bite bashing it on the back of the head with the butt of his gun. He quickly opened and slammed the gate behind him. The dogs continued to growl and their eyes looked glazed. "Go now both of you!" he shouted as he fired two rounds in the air. They growled at him briefly taking a step back then suddenly they dashed off and disappeared.

"Your dinner is getting cold Captain" Nestor replied.

"I'm waiting for Tintin" he said pacing back and forth occasionally glancing at the television for the news until Snowy barked as two gunshots went off.

"Thunderin' typhoons!" he shouted looking out the window noticing in the twilight Tintin standing by the gate.

"Now what has he gotten us into?" Haddock frowned as he and Snowy raced out the front door.

"Tintin!" he shouted as Snowy raced far ahead of him rushing to his master's side.

"It's ok Snowy, I'm fine" he said petting his dog.

"What in blazes?!" the captain shouted catching up to him. "You were supposed to be home a couple hours ago, what's going on out here?" the Captain said looking out the gate and at Tintin.

"I would have been home sooner but I had to do a lot of secretarial work and catch up a lot of paper work that Thompson and Thomson dumped on me" Tintin said putting his gun away.

"Nevermind that, what were you shooting at?" Captain Haddock said looking out the gate as the sun has now finally set.

"There were two Doberman pincers, big ones, and they attacked me for no reason" Tintin explained.

"Well the important thing is that you are safe. Come on, let's go eat" he said checking the gate making sure it was secure. He looked out the gate again for a moment thinking he had seen someone but blinked at it was gone. "I haven't been drinking that much whiskey today" he mused as he turned back to the mansion.

They sat at the long table in the dining hall. Captain Haddock always had his seat on the end, Tintin on his right and Professor Calculus, when he joined them, on his left.

"Where's the professor?" Tintin said as he began eating the now cool slices of cooked ham on his plate along with a side of mashed potatoes and peas. The captain opened a small flask he had on him and poured it in a glass on the table.

"How many glasses have you drunk today?" Tintin looked precariously at him. The captain ignored him for a moment until he had a couple of good shots in him. He took a deep breath and looked at Tintin.

"Not many…go to the kitchen and you'll see the professor, he already ate…" he said beginning to chomp down on his cold food. The rest of their cold meal was eaten in silence. Tintin continued nibbling at his food long after the Captain finished. "What's wrong with ya? Did those dogs really give you the shivers?" Haddock finally began taking note of Tintin.

He began to look a little more withdrawn, "No, that's not it, but I find it rather strange, I don't know anyone here who has those kind of dogs" Tintin said looking at a last pea he kept rolling around on his plate.

"Ahh come on, don't tell me your losing your knack to overcome mysteries like this" Captain Haddock laughed trying to lighten the mood. Tintin's bright green eyes looked devoid of any light, he dropped his fork on his plate and stood up walking next to the window pulling the drapes aside peeking out. Tintin smelled something awry with the earlier incident, but was more troubled by the questions of Mr. & Mrs. Bolt.

The captain got up and put a hand on his shoulder comforting him, "What's wrong landlubber?" he continued to ask. "I—I don't even know who I am anymore…" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Captain Haddock asked a bit confused. "You're Tintin, and that's all that matters to me" he failed to make light of the situation.

"I don't know who my mom and dad are… I don't know where I really came from…I have no family…" his said anxiously. The Captain could tell something else much deeper troubled him now. Tintin and the Captain both cringed when they were interrupted.

"Guess what Captain! It works for Snowy, and your cat, and…" Calculus butted in entering the dining hall.

"Could you leave us alone for a moment please professor" the Captain asked evenly. The Professor could hear quiet sobbing. The Professor looked for a moment and the Captain gave him a stern look and nodded. Professor Calculus quietly walked back into the kitchen.

The captain placed both of his strong hands on Tintin's shoulders, "You got Snowy, the nutty professor, my cat, and…me, you will always be my prince..." He said calmly. The Captain knew not much made Tintin so emotional.

"I know… but all my associates—the ones near my age and younger have supportive families…" he sniffled. The Captain knew exactly what had happened as Mr. Bolt had asked him about Tintin's past previously.

"The Bolts were interrogating you again weren't they?" Haddock demanded.

"...I'll be ok, you're right I do have all of you" Tintin rubbed his eyes.

"Blast that infernal nosy couple of busybodies!" the captain thundered. The Captain quietly rubbed his shoulders then noticed the lights at the end of the gate flashed then died. "Don't look up just come with me…" the Captain whispered as he began prodding Tintin away from the window. "Is there a problem master?" Nestor came in. "We got company outside, turn off the lights" Haddock whispered across the room. Tintin's somber mood changed almost instantly when suddenly a bullet flew through the window but luckily it didn't shatter the entire glass.

"Interlopers" Nestor said turning off the lights. The captain quickly disappeared into the lobby. Tintin pulled out his gun and ran to the backdoor and cut off all the lights around.

"What's going on Tintin?" the professor gawked.

"Shhhhh!" Tintin raised his hand. The professor adjusted his glasses, "My word!" he whispered seeing Tintin with his gun. Snowy dashed out quickly as he locked the door behind him. Another gunshot rang out not too far from Tintin, "Quiet Snowy!" he whispered stalking around as it was now nightfall. Four more gunshots blasted through the air and Snowy growled and bit deep and hard.

"Ouch!" someone screamed behind him. Tintin quickly reacted disarming a man with a gun with a right hook then kicking his shin knocking him to his knees. Tintin could not see the man's face as it was too dark. The man pulled out a knife and stabbed at Tintin, but luckily Tintin moved only getting his calf nicked. The man quickly dashed back towards the gate. Another gunshot was heard.

"Captain!" Tintin gasped. He watched the man disappear back into the night. Tintin ran quickly around the mansion to aid his companion followed by Snowy.

The captain busted out the front door brandishing his gun. Two shots were fired at him hitting the corners of the door. "Ya hooligans! Punks!" he shouted as he fired into the dark and took cover behind a bush. He and the would be assailants traded fire again until the captain heard a shout. More shots were fired this time from another direction. The gun battle ensued as Tintin came around the corner armed with two guns firing until clicks could be heard. "I know what that sound means!" Haddock said sprinting off with Tintin in pursuit. The captain was quicker than the two assailants had estimated as he reached out and grabbed them by their necks. They fell to the ground but the Captain jerked them back up. They wrestled free of the Captain's grasp and prepared to do hand to hand combat. Tintin was still several yards behind them. One man swung wildly at the Captain while the other jabbed with a knife.

"Is that all you got?!" the Captain snarled easily dodging the wild swing while grabbing the man's arm with the knife causing him to drop it. The other man kicked the captain, but the captain was much bigger than he, as he knocked the man off balance by grabbing his foot and shoving forward. He fell to the ground. The other man dashed for the gate scaling it as the other man tried to make a run after recovering his balance.

"Oh no you don't!" the Captain said grabbing the man in a head lock. Suddenly a car started and the tires spun. "Go call the police Tintin, Snowy and I will deal with this lowly thug!" the man struggled vainly. "If you don't quit!" the captain growled. He gripped the man tighter and he feinted.

"Police? I need you to get to Marlinspike Hall immediately! Thanks!" He hung up the phone and stepped outside. Tintin looked aghast, "Captain! You didn't...!" Tintin exclaimed.

"Na, he'll be asleep for a while. You ok?" the captain said laying the man on the steps. "Yea, the night is becoming more and more intriguing with each passing moment" Tintin said shaking his head.

"Actually we better go inside and wait just in case there are there are more of those bandits" Haddock wheezed a little. "Guess your right" Haddock said dragging the young looking man who seemed to be middle eastern into the house by his arms.

"Easy Captain" Tintin said as he opened the door. "Easy my rear end, he was trying off us!" the Captain said callously. "Need any rope sir?" Nestor said holding a twine of it.

"Why Nestor, you think of everything!" Tintin replied with awe.

"Just doing my job sir, I hit one of the intruders over the head with my baton when he tried to come in the parlor window that you left open earlier" Nestor replied holding a baton like flashlight. "I also have another gun for you collection" Nestor finished handing it to Captain Haddock.

"We need to turn this in to the police" Tintin said tying the captured intruder's hands and feet.

"Well I'm going to assist the professor in the cleanup sir" Nestor quietly walked back into the dining hall.

"Wow!" Tintin said aloud.

"What's so 'wow' about this?" Captain Haddock replied filling his pipe again.

"It's been awhile since anything this exciting has happened" Tintin almost laughed.

"Well good! At least you're smiling again lad!" he smiled lighting his pipe.

"It should be an interesting day down at the precinct tomorrow" Tintin mused. "You're working on a Saturday?" the Captain sounded a bit disappointed.

"Well yea, we got to get to the bottom of this Captain. Who would send thugs after us? Just about all of our enemies have been in jail or perished" Tintin argued.

The Captain didn't respond. He looked at the thug and noticed something odd about the young man tied up. He quickly grabbed his hand and saw a pyramid with an eye in the center tattooed on his palm. "What's this mean" the captain thought to himself as he put his hand down and took another puff.

"What is it Captain?" Tintin caught on to his muse.

"Look at his palm" the captain said calmly.

"What does this mean?" Tintin asked. The Captain thought for moment but couldn't quite put his finger on where the vague memory lies during his years of travel.

"Sorry I can't say…" the Captain replied with a perplexed look. A horn could be heard by the gate outside.

"The police are here" Tintin jumped up. The captain scooped the still unconscious intruder up throwing him like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. The police car had two constables dressed in typical uniform with a spotlight on their car.

"So this is the vermin eh?" one of the policemen looked disdainfully at the guy.

"Here are two guns we got from them" Tintin said carefully handing them over.

"How many were there?" One officer asked taking the man into custody.

"Four, from all the witness accounts at the house" Tintin answered. "Lock your doors, we'll take a ride around the area and see if we find anything suspicious" the other officer advised.

"These are interesting…" one of the officers mused.

"What about them?" Tintin looked perplexed. "It's an odd design" he said looking at it with the car spot light. "I cannot tell too much about it, the Thompsons are on their way down to the station so we can question john doe here when he wakes up and inspect these other articles a bit closer" he stated.

"Fair enough, call us when if you find out anything Officer Adams" Tintin saluted.

"Right investigator" he said as they stuffed the man in the back seat tied up collecting the guns in a small sack and drove off. "I won't sleep until I know something" Tintin stressed as they walked back to the manor.

"You will. A mug of hot cocoa will put you at ease landlubber" The captain smiled putting his arm around Tintin as they walked back to the manor.

Hours went by as Tintin and the Captain sat by the phone as it was well into the early morning. Tintin had finally drifted into a restless slumber speaking in his sleep. The Captain too had dozed off for a couple hours and woke up to Tintin's voice, "Mom! Dad!" he suddenly said deep asleep. The Captain recalled only a couple other times where Tintin spoke discernibly in his sleep. He gently picked Tintin up, put him in bed, and returned back to his study. He was about to pick up a book when the phone seemed to jolt him out of his chair. He quickly answered it, "Hello?" "Captain Haddock?" the other familiar voice answered back.

"Thomson?" he responded.

"Yea, we got a call from INTERPOL, Tintin's life is in danger" Thomson informed.

"Well ya don't say!" Captain Haddock replied sarcastically.

"Take him on holiday somewhere, just get 'em out of here" Thomson replied unaware of the captain's sarcasm.

"What's this about?" Haddock demanded.

"Details are scarce, but the guy we have in custody all the sudden has amnesia and we only know about the 'All Seeing Eye' and that Mueller has been broken out of prison by this cult" Thompson informed.

"Billions of Blisterin' Barnacles! Can't the authorities keep anyone locked up anymore?!" he almost yelled but resumed back to an anxious whisper.

"Just take Tintin anywhere and don't tell anyone where you are going, we'll find you if we need to" Thomson advised.

"Fine, we'll leave first thing early this morning!" he said hanging up.

Captain Haddock checked on Tintin to make sure he was still sleeping, and he had an uneasy look on his face as he breathed heavily. The captain threw a small blanket on him and began packing his and Tintin's suitcases as he didn't want to wake Nestor. Haddock sat quietly musing through his memories of everything they have been through. He glanced back at Tintin as he looked a bit uneasy resting. No one had committed any brazen criminal acts on their property in a long time. Haddock was getting used to the peaceful life he and Tintin now shared, but knew the time may come when they would have to venture out again. Snowy lied next to Tintin faithful as always. Haddock got up and began to pack some clothes and necesseties trying to think where exactly they were going go. After almost an hour of packing he wrote Nestor and the Professor a half page letter explaining their situation and they would contact them only by telegram. The Captain finally gave Tintin a nudge, "Uhh.." he groaned. "Come on, we gotta go lad" Haddock said anxiously.

"Where?" Tintin stirred.

"It's a surprise" the Captain smiled as Tintin sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on here?" Tintin thought to himself. Seldom did the Captain get him up that early for any type of excursion. The memories of a cyclone of a nightmare had assailed him but due to all this bustling around and the Captain shaking him every few seconds he wasn't moving, it slipped back into the recesses of his mind.


	2. Journey By Train

**CHAPTER 2  
**

The Captain was quick and efficient getting everything together. Tintin didn't want to get the Captain going in the morning just because mornings really wasn't the time he cared to be social. By all memories the Captain usually seemed to be a bit of a night owl and liked to share stories with Nestor, Professor Calculus, and Tintin while Snowy and his cat would curl up by the fire place when they weren't chasing each other. "Wear this!" the captain said throwing a set of clothes at the end of the bed. It was unusual choice of clothes to go out in Tintin noticed in the pale lamp light. Black slacks with a black sweater, and the sweater was just a bit bigger than Tintin's size for he stood only five feet eight inches and wasn't nearly as stocky as the captain. Tintin was too tired to question the captain's sense of fashion and just began changing.

The Captain was pacing a bit more anxiously than normal, "Come on lad times' a wastin!" he prompted. He threw on a pair of black socks and a pair of comfortable boots that was closest to him.

"Yes, make sure you wear boots, not sure exactly in what fashion we will be goin'" he muttered.

"We can take one of the cars?" Tintin suggested.

"No sirree" Haddock shook his head.

"Hurry and do what business you need to take care of, I'll be back and expect ya ta be ready landlubber!" Haddock replied disappearing down the hall. Tintin finished lacing his boots and went to go grab his coat but couldn't remember where he put it. A couple moments later Captain Haddock came back in the room and brought another long trench coat that was of the same style but only it was black. The captain had given it to him last year as a birthday gift. It was a high priced coat with all kinds of inside pockets which Tintin liked.

"Where's my other coat, I don't want to ruin this…" Tintin argued.

"Boulderdash! Just wear it" the captain scolded wearing the usual get up he liked except his usual blue sweater was black only with just a golden anchor embroidered on the front.

"Grab your suitcase and let's go!" the captain said grabbing his.

After a few minutes of last minute rushing Tintin met the captain and Snowy waiting for him downstairs by the door. "Ok Captain you can start by telling me what's really going on" Tintin finally demanded when he saw snowy wearing a dark doggy coat.

"I'll tell you more, but we need to get to the train station before 5:00 AM" was all the Captain would say.

"Fine, if it's incognito you want, it's incognito you will get" Tintin laughed.

"We'll leave by climbing over north of the gate and take the country path to the station" Tintin said as he beckoned them to follow him. The Captain knew Tintin well enough that when it came to moving around incognito,, the years of experience had made him undetectable.

They walked through the kitchen, "This must be some surprise" Tintin said sarcastically. The captain threw his hands up in the air but as they were passing through he hit something and suddenly a flurry of movement ensued, "Ouch! Ten thousand typhoons!" the captain shouted.

"Captain! My ear! I hope this isn't your idea of a surprise!" Tintin protested quietly. Snowy began growling as some unknown object began spinning back and forth. The captain took a frustrated wild swing at the object and it sputtered a time or two and died.

"Oh no!" Tintin cried. "I just realized that was Professor Calculus's kitchen project" Tintin finished.

The Captain continued rubbing his nose, "He'll fix it later in the morning, let's go before we miss the train" Haddock said in a nasal tone still rubbing his nose. They dashed out the back door.

They ran to the north side wall that bordered Marlinspike Hall and the Captain stopped for a moment. "I'll give you a boost then toss over our luggage," Tintin said at length standing close to the brick wall. The captain nodded and put his right foot up into Tintin's hand as Haddock slowly got up to the top of the wall. Tintin handed him the suitcases as Haddock gently dropped them over the other side. Then Tintin handed Snowy to the Captain. The Captain carefully climbed over and dropped off onto the ground. Tintin took a quick start running and pulling himself over without any problem and reappeared next to the captain.

"Shall we continue?" Tintin said taking his luggage. The Captain thought he saw something dash off in the other direction against the moonlit sky on the road, but kept quiet. The captain couldn't see Tintin very well except just his outline nor could Tintin see the Captain's apprehension. They continued across their neighbors' land and fields as quietly as possible. Luckily the grounds were fairly dry.

"I hope Cuthbert and Nestor will be fine and hopefully this should draw unwanted attention away from them," the captain hoped in his mind. The captain increased his stride as Tintin was able to nimbly move like a shadow through the fields which was the only thing the Captain could see of Tintin.

"This is definitely different than from anything you and I have attempted leaving the manor," Tintin replied stopping but the Captain was keeping up surprisingly.

"Well this is how I travel" Snowy thought as he stayed only a pace behind Tintin. Within twenty minutes of traversing the countryside they reached the train station.

The Captain checked his watch, "Nice, should be here in a minute!" the Captain smiled in satisfaction. The train arrived just a minute after 5 AM and only a few other people were waiting as many did not work on the weekend. Tintin and Captain Haddock stood eagerly waiting until the train hissed to a halt. When a couple of conductors stepped onto the platform, they began making their early morning rounds.

"Not used to being the first one on the train" Haddock admitted.

"It's not a habit of mine either" Tintin shook his head as they got on and found their compartment placing their luggage in the overhead.

"Ok captain, do you mind telling me where we are going?" Tintin said sitting as Snowy jumped up on the seat curling into to a restful position not before trying to shake off the small black doggy coat. The Captain drew the drapes over the window so no one could see in, shut the compartment door, and finally sat down across from Tintin.

"Right now we are going to Brussels" Captain Haddock said thoughtfully.

"Brussels? Why are we going there?" Tintin looked confused.

"We didn't go anywhere for your 25th birthday, so this is it, I want to keep the element of surprise" the Captain said almost comical.

"You're not telling me something, we can go to Brussels anytime we wish because it's so close" Tintin pointed out. The Captain found yesterday's paper lying on the seat and buried his nose in an article. "As I said…it's a surprise" Captain looked at Tintin raising his eyebrows with enthusiasm.

**XXXXXXXXX**

A couple of robed men hooded wandered around the manor finding strategic positions to watch the traffic of the mansion. Once they found their positions, they stayed unmoving like sentinels. This time instead of normal clothes they were completely robed in dark earth tone camouflage.

"What do you see?" a masked voice spoke.

One figure took out a small walky-talky, "Nothing, all is silent" a muffled voice said as the first rays of light over the eastern horizon began to rise.

"Same here" The slowly growing dawn revealed they were wearing bird mask as one did during the time of the Black Death epidemic centuries ago.

"I was informed we are not to kill him" the communicator announced.

"If this guy is as tough as they claim, he's just fine" the robed man replied. A few hours went by and finally they observed Nestor coming outside as if he was surveying the property then disappeared back inside.

"That guy they caught hasn't spoken has he?" the first guy sat up in a tree watching closely.

"He knew what to do," the other radioed back.

Another couple hours passed and they began to get restless. "We cannot wait here all day, someone will see us eventually," one of the men radioed. As the morning progressed the frequency of vehicles began to increase. The other robed man began observing with a pair of binoculars and noticed police cars in the distance. "Yes, let us go for now, we shall be back later tonight" the other answered. "When the other guy returns later tonight we will decide when and how to proceed with our task" he said grimly. Quickly, they got on their bikes and left, and just after they left both Thompson and Thomson arrived.

Professor Calculus spent the majority of his morning in the kitchen fixing his robotic trash can contraption while Nestor swiftly moved about his daily chores. "Confounded!" the professor shouted in frustration. He continued tinkering with a switch that had been broken during the early morning accident Tintin and Haddock had. "Of all the nuisances, I have to take it apart and solder the switch back!" he shouted again with a magnifying glass in his hands. The captain's cat walked into the kitchen looking cautiously at his bowl then the professor. "Did you do this?" the professor accused the cat. The cat sprinted back off into opposite direction. "That silly cat, I'm going to have to talk to the captain about his cat's behavior!" he stormed out of the kitchen. "I guess I better replace those light bulbs outside on the gate" the professor continued mumbling to himself. The doorbell rang as the professor began walking upstairs, Nestor came walking down. "Can you answer that please, I'm in no mood for company. I must speak to the captain" Calculus said continuing upstairs.

"He's not here sir" Nestor answered without any expression.

"No fear? I have nothing to fear!" Calculus continued up to the Captain's chambers. Nestor nonchalantly answered the door. "'ello Nestor! How are you today?" Thompson greeted.

"Fine sir" he allowed them in.

"Nice weather we are having today isn't it?" Thomson added.

"Fabulous indeed" Nestor stood patiently listening.

"Captain" the professor stood knocking at his door.

"I need to speak with you!" He continued knocking louder.

The Detectives and Nestor looked up, "The captain and Tintin are still here?" Thomson looked concerned.

"No sir" Nestor said taking out the Captain's letter. Hastily Thompson grabbed the note and began to read it. "Thank God!" he sighed in relief handing Nestor back the note.

"Tintin! When you see the captain you tell him I wish to speak to him immediately!" The professor began knocking on his door.

"What time did they leave?" Thomson asked.

"I'm fairly sure it was before 5 AM which is about the time I wake" Nestor answered.

"They sure keep your hands full" Thompson laughed looking upstairs.

"Indeed" Nestor almost cracked a smile.

"Nestor! Have you seen Tintin and the Captain?" he inquired making his way downstairs.

"No sir, I haven't" The professor gave him a strange look.

"I didn't ask for fur Nestor, I'm looking for the Captain and Tintin" Nestor again, nonchalantly took out a small device and handed it to the Professor.

"Oh thank you Nestor! I wondered what I did with that" he said putting on his hearing aid.

"So—" he started again.

"They aren't here Professor!" Thomson shouted.

"Oh my, you don't have to shout" the professor rubbed his ear. Nestor handed the letter to Calculus.

"So I assume you two know where they went" Calculus looked at both of the detectives.

"Actually—we didn't ask them to tell us, and we realized that wasn't such a good idea. So we need you guys to let us know when they do contact you" Thomson admitted.

Professor Calculus narrowed his eyes in thought, "I know a couple places they may go, but not the Captain or Tintin tell us every time they decide to disappear" he thought out loud. Both of the detectives burst into laughter.

"We'll be back in a couple of days, about what time does the mail usually run?" Thomson asked. "Oh about 1 PM on the dot usually" Nestor answered always getting the mail as it is delivered.

"Did you guys learn anything from the man that you have in custody?" Professor Calculus questioned.

"Actually, we are to escort him to INTERPOL later today. He seems to not be able to remember a thing, but we don't believe him of course" Thompson nodded.

"The rest is classified information, but keep the place locked up and don't trust anyone you don't know" Thomson finished.

"Good day now!" They both waved in unison walking out. "They always know how to make an entrance and an exit" Nestor commented shutting the door.

"Hmm… I will change the bulbs and beef up the security around here a bit, I have some new ideas I would like to test. If you need me Nestor, I will be in the lab" Professor Calculus finished walking away.

Thinking to his self that things had been quiet for too long it seemed. A couple of years went by where the Captain, Tintin, Snowy, and sometimes the Professor would go on trips for weeks at a time and then would return with nothing more than mundane life activities. On Saturdays sometimes Nestor would accompany Tintin to his favorite market to pick up a book or some antique that may or may not have had any value. Nestor walked into the downstairs drawing room with the grand piano. Secretly fancying himself a pianist, he took out an album of Chopin Etudes and began playing it on the gramophone. The sky outside was already beginning to get cloudy. Coincidentally, the Raindrop Prelude was the first piece as the rain fell gently outside. "I wonder what kind of intrigue all of this will bring down on Marlinspike Hall" Nestor said rhetorically as he walked over to the piano for a moment looking outside. He touched a key on the piano in the upper register, smiled, and resumed his daily chores listening to Francois Chopin.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Captain had dozed off with the paper still in his hands on the train and Tintin just let him sleep just as Snowy was. Tintin himself was still fairly tired trying to fight off sleeping a bit too until he began to lose the battle dozing off his self. The train began to slow down as they had finally arrived in Brussels. Tintin woke them both up and the train station was beginning to crowd with travelers. Haddock was just a bit snappy but he quickly came alive from his little nap. They walked down to the main terminal.

"Where too now Captain?" Tintin asked admiring the station. The Captain remained in deep thought until he spotted a payphone.

"Excuse me a moment lad, I'll be right back" he ignored the question walking up to the payphone.

"Who's he calling?" Tintin thought.

"Oh look at the cute puppy!" a couple of children ran up to Snowy to pet him.

"Finally I get some good attention" Snowy thought licking the children's hands as they petted him.

"What's his name?" a little girl asked.

"Snowy" Tintin smiled.

"I want a dog just like this one" the little boy laughed.

"Come on children, time to go…" a woman approached but some ruffian bumped into her as he snatched her purse taking off running. "Thief!" the woman shouted and Tintin pursued after him.

**XXXXXXX**

The captain clumsily fumbled in his pockets for some change, picked up the phone, and began dialing. The phone rang a few times when a surly voice answered.

"Yea whadda ya want?" a gruff man's voice answered.

"Chester you knave!" the captain laughed.

"Haddock!? Where 'ave ya been sailin' off to these days?" the surly voice changed to that of a friendly gruff one. "Not been doing much sailin' hahah…Just wondering if you were in port for a bit?" Haddock laughed back.

"Yea but shovin' off later today for my holiday, goin' to…" Chester answered but was cut off by Haddock.

"Now don't you tell me where, I want to keep the surprise" he laughed back.

"You got Tintin with ya?" Chester laughed back.

"What do ya think?" Haddock laughed even harder.

"Good ya finally goin' to get out of that dusty mansion of yours?" Chester joked.

"Where ya at now?" Chester asked.

"Not too far, but wait a few hours—we'll be there…" Haddock answered turning around for a moment to see a crowd of people. "Gotta go Chester see ya soon!" he said hanging up the phone dashing towards the commotion.

A small crowd of people had followed Tintin pursuing a purse snatching thief until Tintin reached out to grab him and the thief spun around and punched at him. Tintin ducked and returned a punch, the thief sucker punched Tintin, but Tintin shoved him as he got too close and Tintin spun around and kicked him in the side. The guy charged Tintin trying to use his size for advantage. Snowy began barking at him closer and it distracted him just enough for Tintin to move to the side, duck, and stick his leg out tripping the guy making him fall face first.

Tintin put his foot on the guys neck, "You'd better stay down if you know what's good for you" A full round of applause was given to Tintin. The police began running towards the commotion as Tintin retrieved the purse handing it back to the woman. "What's all this about" one officer asked suspiciously.

"This guy's a hero" one boy said.

"Yea, he got the bad guy and gave my mommy back her purse" the little girl praised. By the time it was over with the police were convinced and they arrested the-would be thief and took him in.

"Hey! Aren't you that reporter/investigator Tintin?" one man asked recognizing him. Haddock saw what was happening and quickly ran to keep Tintin from blowing their cover.

"Alas, no he isn't!" the captain said covering Tintin's mouth quickly dragging him away before he could say anything. "We need to go lad, we gotta train to catch" he whispered as Snowy began chasing after them.

"Capm-mtain" Tintin muttered.

"We're on holiday lad, we'll miss our train if we don't hurry now take your luggage landlubber!" he said handing Tintin his suitcase. They rushed through the station to the right platform and got on the train finding another empty compartment. "Perfect" the captain thought as he shut the door behind.

"Ok captain, after embarrassing me back there this better be good" Tintin sat with his arms folded. Snowy jumped next to Captain Haddock as if he was defending him.

"You too Snowy?! Even my own dog seems to know more than me?" he complained to the captain.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snowy barked twice at him.

"I'm goin' ta need a smoke after that" Captain Haddock shook his head taking out his pipe.

"I'm not letting you off that easy" Tintin pointed.

"Tintin" he said looking up at him carefully. "It seems like someone is after you—I don't know the details, so don't ask…" he finished lighting his pipe.

"That's all?!" Tintin asked incredulously. That captain struck a match and lit his pipe taking a puff.

"Listen Tintin, I understand you're not a child, and as a matter of fact you act more mature than I do at times" the captain sighed. Tintin was about to respond but after such a statement he couldn't find any words retort with.

"As you know, just as you have been and continue to be with me through the years, I take care of you—the best I know how" he sighed again taking another puff. The captain seldom had humbling moments like that and even Tintin realized that even with his best insightful judgement that Captain had one thing over him, life experience.

"I figured what happened the other night may have had some bearing on what we are doing right now" Tintin guessed.

"Those bungling idiots only told me to take you away because they thought you were in danger" the captain repeated.

"Oh the Thom(p)sons…that lets you off the hook then" Tintin laughed.

"They are something aren't they?" Haddock laughed.

"You remember when they suggested we dress like each other?" Tintin smiled shaking his head.

"How could I forget" the captain shook his head taking another puff and exhaling a huge cloud out the window. "Well somehow they stay in business and help manage the town police, and give me interesting work locally" Tintin noted their long success.

"So where are we going and who did you call?" Tintin asked again.

"Antwerp and Captain Chester" he answered to the point quietly.

"Captain Chester?! You mean you're old friend?" Tintin smirked.

"Better not let him hear that…better watch how you use the word old lad" The Captain quickly reached over squeezing his knee making him jump back.

"Hey!" Tintin slid back away from the captain laughing.

"Do well to remember that ginger boy" the captain smiled at mischievously pointing his pipe at him.

"He lives in Antwerp?" Tintin asked curiously.

"He owns a flat there since he comes in with the Sirius a lot, although I am surprised because it is early for him to be up this way" The captain wondered for a moment. "Ah but the dog is just as unpredictable as me," Haddock laughed.

"That also would mean he is the same age—so I'm sure he's different now" Tintin thought for a moment remembering after the entire Alpha-Art Affair. A couple months later Captain Chester and a few of his men arrived unannounced. "What a drunken' week that was" Tintin sighed for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Haddock demanded almost reading his mind.

"Nothing…" Tintin smiled.

"Our last visit five years ago when he came to our home" Haddock pointed with Tintin opening his mouth in surprise.

"Yea we did get a little crazy with the card game and whiskey" Haddock admitted.

"A little?!" Tintin gasped.

"More like, a lot! You guys had poor Nestor running sick! I think you guys put down almost three bottles of whiskey a night! If not more! The card game on the third night turned into a minor brawl, you guys even managed to taunt Cuthbred into getting drunk, and by the end of the week the drawing room looked like a pirates den" Tintin recalled.

"Hey hey, Chester and I go a long ways back… you have to remember your friends Tintin" Haddock pointed out.

"Some friends… It took weeks for that room to get back the way it was… the cost of the broken vases, new picture frames, caught a bookcase on fire, and dropped whiskey on the piano" Tintin continued. Haddock was now too busy reminiscing in his own mind of times when he and Chester were traveling the seas together as shipmates, the adventures they shared, and how they both had become captains.

"Captain?" Tintin waved his hand in front of the Captains vacant face which had absent smile as if he were actually reliving a memory. Tintin put up his hand and began petting Snowy leaving Haddock smoking reveling in his days gone by. Tintin wondered how he would be once he reached Haddock's age, but shrugged and returned to the moment.

"Last stop Antwerp!" the conductor's voice repeated. Tintin jumped up as the Captain was still reliving a memory but now in the form of a dream. Tintin grabbed his hand, "Captain, we're here" Tintin said pulling him up. "Sorry" he smiled gripping gently on to Tintin's hand and letting go.

This time the Captain seemed much more boisterous. Tintin got his luggage rolling his eyes just a little hoping that this holiday doesn't end up like five years ago. When they got off at the train station, business and commerce was in full swing. People were running around with suitcases and backpacks.

"Watch your pockets lad" Haddock whispered to him.

"I'm hungry…" Snowy began whining to Tintin. Tintin looked at Snowy with understanding, "You're hungry and so am I" Tintin shrugged.

The captain looked at his watch, "We'll if I remember correctly we should be able to find his flat fairly easy. When we find him, we'll eat then" he announced.

Tintin and Snowy both hung their head down, "How long will that be? I don't know if poor Snowy will make it" Tintin complained. "That's it Tintin, give him the old guilt trip works almost every time" Snowy thought as he whined.

"Boulderdash! You're a grown man, you can wait just a bit longer" the Captain laughed.

"Ouch!" Tintin exclaimed looking at Snowy. They continued out onto the streets. They walked several blocks as ten minutes turned into twenty, and twenty into thirty.

"Poor Snowy, poor me!" Tintin and Snowy complained. The captain stopped for just a moment to think.

"Ah!" he said as if some brilliant idea had just formed in his mind.

"I don't like this Tintin," Snowy whined.

"Don't worry Snowy, at least we shall eat soon with or without the Captain" Tintin said loud enough to be heard. "Taxi!" the Captain shouted as a small white sedan stopped.

"Take us to Van Stralenstraat just before you get to Rotterdamstraat" Haddock instructed. The cab driver nodded. "How far is it?" Tintin asked.

"Not far, I get you there quickly—five minutes!" the driver, a young man typical of the area, answered. "Soon Snowy, it won't be long" Tintin rubbed Snowy.

The ride was almost exactly five minutes as the captain had been taking them in circles. Tintin could see the look of nostalgia in the Captain's eyes. Tintin was a little annoyed with how he seemed to ignore him and Snowy, but at the same time understood it was seldom that he got to enjoy familiar company of his past. Tintin sat there petting Snowy, "What are we going to do with him Snowy?" Tintin whispered.

"I say we dump the Captain and get something to eat" Snowy whined.

Tintin almost seemed to understand what Snowy meant, but as soon as he could think of anything else the Captain grasped Tintin's hand and gripped it tightly. "Thank you lad!" he smiled widely continuing to look forward. Tintin felt the warmth flow into his body for that instant. Just for a moment, Haddock gave Tintin's hand one gentle caress before the cab came to a stop. "We're here!" the driver announced with a smile feeling the excitement in the air.


	3. An Overdue Reunion

**CHAPTER 3**

Tintin could feel the excitement as the Captain jumped out of the car grabbing both their suitcases.

"Come on lad, got to be faster than that" he winked at Tintin. He grabbed a few coins out of his deep coat pocket, looked at them in passing, and just gave them to the driver.

"Why thank you sir! Thank you sir!" the driver seemed unusually grateful.

"I should be around, if you needs a ride anytime soon take my card" he said handing it to Tintin. Tintin looked at the card as it said 'Hanz Taxi'.

"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind" Tintin looked mildly suspicious at him as he drove off.

"Captain, how much did you give him?" Tintin said running to catch up with the Captain who was already dashing up the way with Snowy on his tail.

"How much money did you give him?" Tintin repeated.

"Don't worry about it" the Captain gave a carefree response. When they finally got to the building there were a few flats. "I remember which one!" The captain smiled as they walked in a small building up a flight of stairs; but was greeted by another man his height. He wore the same kind of cap the Captain wore. His red hair looked a bit unkempt but his mustache was the same way he had it last time. He wore a green sweater with a pair of naval black pants and wore a pair of loafers. He still looked the same, slightly a bit more of a beer gut Tintin thought when he first glanced at him. Captain Haddock and Captain Chester made some odd signs like the first time when Tintin met him in Iceland. After their little greeting, they exchanged a friendly hug.

"Haddock! Welcome back old friend!" Chester shouted

"Chester! Good to see you old friend!"

"Come inside! Come inside!" he motioned taking Haddock's and Tintin's suitcase inside.

When Tintin walked inside Chester's flat it was strange. One side was messy and cluttered while the other was organized and fairly neat. He had a small kitchen area with a card table surrounded with four chairs. Then he had a small television in front of an old brown sofa; and to Tintin's surprise he had an old gramophone with some records piled up. He also had a bookcase full of all kinds of different subject books. Beyond the kitchen were two rooms, but Tintin didn't continue to gawk at his place but turned his attention back to the two captains.

"So we're ready to go with you on this holiday" Haddock smiled as Captain Chester already had a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses ready for the both of them.

"It's supposed to storm later, we're going to wait until tomorrow" Chester informed him.

"Oh really?" Haddock almost sounded bummed out.

"Well…" Chester grinned evilly and opened a cabinet near his small desk where he kept his reserves.

"Wow, you stocked up" Haddock returned the grin.

"When you said you were coming I figured better to be safe than sorry" Chester laughed as they all took a seat at the small card table.

Tintin could see Chester unlike Haddock seemed to have his life together more so. Tintin saw an old picture on a small stand by his television. It was Chester with a young girl no more than twelve years old standing on his ship holding up a nice sized codfish.

"Is this your daughter?" Tintin had to ask.

"That she is, a rose ain't she? She's now twenty and married with a two year old daughter in Glasgow" Chester smiled as he now held up his shot glass to Haddock.

"To many more healthy years for us rusty sea dogs!" Chester declared.

"To many more years of happiness period!" Haddock toasted back. Then they took their shots. Tintin wanted to continue to ask questions and learn more about Chester but didn't want to sound nosy.

"Will we ever get to eat again?" Snowy barked. "Poor Snowy" Tin rubbed his head. "Captain, Snowy and I are going to go get something to eat" Tintin said getting up from the table. The Captain grabbed his arm before he could even start to walk away from the table.

"Hold your horses!" He and Captain Chester were still in the middle of exchanging stories.

"You're hungry? Why didn't you say so? There's a nice English pub a couple blocks away where they got the best fish and chips" Chester suggested. Tintin and Snowys' eyes lit up. Captain Haddock let go of Tintin.

"Well I don't want to drag you out on our account" Haddock seemed almost apologetic.

"Nonsense! I was thinking about doing the same thing anyway since I have no butler or maid to cook for me" Chester laughed playfully punching Haddock in the arm.

"I got the most trustworthy butler ever—and I pay him well" Haddock explained with a big smile.

They got up and Chester grabbed his captain's coat, just like Haddock's. Chester noticed an odd thing about Haddock and his friend. They were all dressed in black, which made him wonder. In his years as a Captain, just like Haddock, he's had his fair share of adventure and got the subtle feeling something was amiss. Chester took mental note remembering their last plight when he first ran back into the captain on their race to get to the meteorite first. Snowy was the first out of the flat barking, running forward a bit, and turning around to make sure his master was still following. Chester noticed one other peculiar thing about Tintin and Haddock. Each wore a silver ring with what looked like an engraving of some sort. He was no fool, but smiled and put a hand on both the Captain's and Tintin's shoulder walking abreast in the middle.

"I think happier times are ahead, it's good to finally see you aren't the miserable man you were for quite some time I heard about from a mutual friend" Chester said nonchalantly as he led them down the lane.

"Ya noticed huh?" Haddock smiled.

"As long as you're happy that's all that matters" he replied.

"Well the past five years has been fairly quiet, a minor adventure here and there" Tintin added mischievously.

"I still have a hard time believing that story of yours about the giant spider on the meteor" Chester commented.

"Can't say I blame you, I almost didn't believe it myself when it was coming for me and a giant apple saved me from a giant apple tree that sprouted up only moments ago!" Tintin laughed.

"Well at some point one should settle down and appreciate the joys and pains life has to offer us" Chester said sagely.

"That's life for ya!" Haddock agreed. Tintin knew all too well the joy and pains of life, but understood Chester's underlying message. Behind his grey eyes he was a lonely man, but unlike Haddock, Chester seemed to be able to hold himself together better. Tintin knew that was none of his business, so they conversed with more light hearted conversation until they finally reached the pub.

**XXXXXXXXX**

So far the watchers of Marlinspike Hall were coming up dry. The two men were taking a break waiting for the veil of darkness so they could return and search for their target.

"I don't get it! No one has seen Tintin or that idiotic captain all day" one short man said sitting in a tint with a black toboggan and pea coat taking out a flask and taking a swig.

"It's almost late in the afternoon" the other guy said wearing similar apparel.

"Hey, don't drink all of that!" the other guy said grabbing the flask taking a drink too. Both had a Russian accent. The tent was hidden in a small patch of trees not too far from Marlinspike Hall.

"That Captain Haddock guy is a lot stronger than he looks" the other guy complained.

"Just keep your gun loaded, I don't care how big they are, they all fall" the tall man with the gaunt face replied coldly.

"I didn't see you being able to hit him with a shot" the other man pointed out.

"I didn't see you doing it, so don't act as if you are better than me" the other guy shot back.

"Shut up! Both of you!" another voice came from outside the tent. They both reacted grabbing their guns. A third guy came into the tent similarly dressed.

They both silently put their guns away, "So anything new?" one of the guys asked in a half disgusted voice. The third guy sat down Indian style wearing a pair of shades.

"I found the phone number and called the house asking to speak to Tintin or Haddock, and neither of them were available to speak" he mentioned suspiciously with a distinct Italian accent.

"I say we raid the place again" the shorter man suggested.

"Idiot! You realize it will be much more difficult now" the taller man blasted him.

"It may be the only way we are able to see if they really are there" the other man justified.

"…and what if they aren't?" the other guy rolled his eyes.

"Then we know…" he said bluntly.

"Then you two also forget that more police and detectives will begin swarming the area putting our mission in jeopardy!" said the man with shades.

"I'm going to have to call in and see what our bosses want us to do" he finally conceded.

"What do you think they'll say? 'Oh your mission failed but that's ok come back'?!" he mocked.

"No, maybe they may know something we don't" he said calmly.

"I think our target may have slipped through our fingers" he said voicing his suspicions.

"That would be bad, then where do we search?" the tall guy demanded.

"We'll figure it out… our network is much bigger than you two think… continue to survey the mansion, but do not take any action until I return later tonight" he said taking out a loaf of bread and a couple tomatoes from a bag offering it to his fellow conspirators.

"What happened to the other guy?" the short man asked.

"They took him to INTERPOL branch somewhere in Brussels, good thing he was only a recruit and knows little. Those two detectives are gone so if we need to raid the manor as a last resort. There shouldn't be too many police officers to offer resistance" he assured them. Finally satisfied with the plan the other two guys quietly devoured their food.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The pub was full of locals and travelers alike. The pub was typically dark as the walls were of a dark green color. The bar was long with someone in every seat either eating or drinking. The air was filled with smoke on one side where the opposite it seemed to filter as they had the windows open.

"Can we sit on that side" Tintin pleaded. There was an empty table at the far corner just passed a window.

"Looks like everyone else had the same idea" Haddock rubbed his beard as they made their way to their table. The ceiling was a little low but at least they were near an open window Tintin thought. A young man with sandy blond hair no more than twenty years, came from behind the bar with a pen and pad.

"Welcome gentlemen, what can I get you today?" He beamed.

"Captain Chester!" the young man greeted as he turned to see him.

"Ah Caleb! Busy today!" Chester observed.

"Yes Captain, a ship just docked this morning from America, so lots of sailors strolling around. So your usual?" he finished.

"Yea, and what do you guys want?" Chester turned back to his company.

"Fish and chips, come on lad drink with us" Haddock teased.

"Not whiskey, yes, fish and chips for me too" Tintin confirmed.

"What about ale?" Chester suggested. Haddock looked back at Tintin, "Come on lad, don't be a sourpuss" Haddock egged on.

"Fine" Tintin threw his hands up. Snowy rested quietly under the table watching many pairs of shoes tap, stomp, and rock on their heels. "Wait, can you guys get me an extra portion of fish?" Tintin asked Caleb the waiter.

"Sure" he smiled seeing Snowy under the table.

"Relax lad" Haddock looked at Tintin a little concerned. Captain Chester could see Tintin was a little preoccupied but was trying to hide it.

"Don't worry, you're in good company here, I know folks and we look out for one another" Chester informed him.

"Well sounds like a really tight knit community here" Tintin commented.

"Indeed it is—ah drinks" Chester beamed.

"Drink up guys!" Caleb said putting down the big glass mugs of ale in front of the trio.

"Again, to our health, friendship, and happiness" Chester said lifting his mug in the air.

"Cheers!" Haddock and Tintin lifted their mugs gently tapping Chester's. They each took a nice long refreshing gulp.

"So Haddock, Tintin, tell me what do I truly owe this pleasure" Chester's voice took a more serious tone.

"Why do you ask?" Tintin asked innocently.

"Come on boy, your eyes and Haddock's speak volumes" he smirked.

"Do you know anything about the all seeing eye?" Haddock finally asked. A look of intrigue etched on Chester's face.

"That's a dangerous lot, I'm telling you—my last voyage I dumped four men off in Rome that were doing 'strange things' on my boat and causing all kinds of rumors and strange happenings" Chester commented.

"What brings them up?" Chester began to really pay attention.

"We were assaulted on our property by four unknown men" Tintin answered.

"Yes, and one had the pyramid with the eye tattooed of all places on his palm" Haddock shook his head.

"So you left the old professor and your butler to contend with the likes of them?!" Chester sounded bit outraged. "We were told to leave, and don't underestimate Calculus, he seems bit foolish but is highly intelligent, and Nestor is quite a resourceful man" Haddock said slightly defensive.

"Who said you were in danger?" Chester pressed.

"INTERPOL" Tintin interjected. Chester got quiet really quick.

"They're after me for some reason, but we captured one and handed him over to two of our local detectives. Who were these men on your ship?" Tintin asked. "Two were Russians—a volatile pair those were, a sly Italian man with a thin beard, and a young Middle Eastern man, possibly Hispanic" he described.

Tintin and Haddock looked a bit concerned. "Regretting your decision now?" Chester asked flatly taking a long drink just as their food arrived.

"Here you go good sirs" Caleb said putting four platters down on the table with a bottle of malt vinegar in the center. "Caleb, come here" Chester motioned as Caleb leaned forward. Chester began to whisper something in his ear and the young man nodded and quickly walked away.

"What did you tell him?" Tintin looked a bit confused.

"I'm alerting my networks to keep their eyes open and trust me, any stranger that acts out of the norm within a certain radius of my home will rouse alarm" Chester said slyly.

"Now my friends, eat, drink, and be merry!" he replied laughing in a mock kingly fashion. Haddock and Tintin looked a bit worried still.

"You're here, they know the danger and so do the police, and if you were followed we will find out soon enough. We'll leave in the morning, my yacht should be ready for us first thing tomorrow" Chester finished. Haddock and Tintin shrugged their shoulders and did their best to put their faith in their friends. Snowy playfully nipped Tintin's shoe, "I'm sorry Snowy here you go" he said tossing a couple of filets to his pet. Tintin was really hungry too, as he ravenously devoured his food.

"Slow down laddie, enjoy your food! You're gonna get a tummy ache!" Haddock shot Tintin a concerned glance.

"You can get more if you're still hungry" Chester reminded him. Chester waved his hand as Caleb was running around the pub with a middle-aged woman deftly carrying platter after platter out of the kitchen.

"Wow, she's fast!" Tintin noticed her.

"That's Caleb's mother, his father is an early retiring sailor, owns this place" Chester informed.

"So who will be traveling with us? Where would we be going?" Tinin asked casually.

"He is a young Italian sailor who has been sailing on the Sirius since he was fifteen, he's nineteen now. I send money to his family in Livorno for his work. He's trustworthy" Chester informed.

"Ultimately, I'm going to go to Glasgow, but first stop will be in Colchester, my sister and her husband live there" Chester continued taking out his small pouch of tobacco and a pipe.

"I will stay for a couple of days then cast off to Glasgow. I must return to duty by next week as my cargo will be ready to ship off on the Sirius which is now sitting it Glasgow from my last delivery" he concluded striking a match lighting his pipe. He took out a small nautical map and showed Haddock pointing from where they were to their destination.

"I flew back here to get my yacht so I could enjoy a leisurely trip" Chester explained.

"You got good friends in Glasgow that let you keep your ship up there that long?" Haddock asked amazed.

"Oh yes, my daughter's husband grew up in Glasgow and also helped pull a few strings" Chester commented.

"About where we're going...so we port at Harwich Ferry then?" Haddock faced the map his way.

"Exactly, if we don't have any problems, we will catch a few fish to take to my sister then port by dusk" Chester nodded.

After a couple of minutes, Caleb had another round of ale for the group. "Thank you good lad, remember to thank your mom and dad for me" he whispered to him.

Caleb nodded, "Anything for friends" he smiled as he dashed off to another table.

"Wow you really are well connected here" Tintin was impressed.

"I have a couple residences, but alas, I am not a spiritually wealthy man like my good friend Haddock!" he laughed.

"What wealth? A manor, a cargo ship, a couple of cars, and some hidden—well you know what I mean" Haddock jokingly replied missing the underlying meaning of Chester's statement.

"That's not what I meant…" Chester shook his head almost laughing. Haddock thought for a moment as Tintin gave him a silly grin. "Oh! That! I am a very lucky man!" Haddock admitted finally understanding Chester.

"Another toast, to longevity and happiness and more in the thereafter" Chester said almost with a poetic sense. "Cheers!" Tintin and Haddock raised their glasses high.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The evening came and twilight gave way to a gentle starry night with some flashing lightning off in the distance. Marlinspike Hall was quiet and not many lights were on. The two Russian men were watching the hall carefully. All they could hear was the occasional piano music. "Is that someone playing?" one of the Russians asked the other. The taller guy seemed almost shocked that his accomplice would even ask such a thing.

"Who cares?!" he whispered harshly. They were both dressed in their robed outfits with their masks, waiting for some sign or signal to raid the hall.

"I hope Lento gets here fast, I'm getting nervous" the tall guy ranted.

"I say we go get a closer look" the short guy suggested.

"Are you the boss?" the tall guy shot back.

"Well no but-all of this doing nothing isn't helping" he justified. The tall guy was going to fire back but he realized that he too felt the same way.

"It's nine O'clock, I say we at least get a closer look" the shorter guy pressured.

"Fine, but only looking" the tall guy agreed not sure even he agreed with his own conditions. They stealthily jumped down from the tree they were in and quietly approached the manor.

Sitting by the fireplace sat the Professor and Nestor sipping cups of hot tea listening to Chopin's Revolutionary Etude. Professor Calculus seemed to be swaying in his seat just as Nestor was admiring the finger work that it took to execute the piece as well as this pianist had done.

"I haven't listened to this in a long time" Calculus admitted.

"It's splendid indeed" Nestor smiled tapping his fingers on his knee.

"I may have to take a trip to Vienna now just so I can relive that memory…and perhaps run into Madame Castafiore" Calculus smiled.

"I've been a couple times" Nestor nodded.

"Oh what did you see?" Calculus continued surprisingly with the help of his hearing aid.

"Mostly Mozart sir, his Piano Concerto No. 20 in D minor" Nestor was exact. Calculus nodded thoughtfully really not being a true connoisseur of classical music.

"This feels strange sitting in the Captain's and Tintin's seat" Calculus said staring into the fire. Nestor nodded taking a sip of his tea.

"I just hope their safe, especially after that attack" Calculus replied somberly.

"I'm perfectly sure both the masters can look after one another quite well" Nestor pointed out.

"You know what Nestor? When they come back, we're all going to go to Vienna and see one of Mozart's best pieces" Calculus said taking a sip of tea.

"Might I suggest the Magic Flute?" Nestor said just as the cat cried and hissed jumping out of the window running under Nestor's seat.

The album continued on to the Prelude in E minor as Nestor and Calculus glanced back quickly then nodded to each other not moving an inch. Nestor sat by the phone as Calculus nodded.

"We need police at Marlinspike Hall please" Nestor announced on the phone.

"Thank you sir" he hung up listening carefully as Calculus slowly glanced to the window. Only a small crack through the drapes was the only view outside which the piano obstructed.

"Tintin could you get my glasses for me" Calculus yelled. There was a tense silence but only the eerie Prelude in the background until a zapping electrical sound broke the eerie silence and a bright flash was seen out of both the corner of their eyes. Nestor and Calculus looked toward the door and another moment passed until again, another jolt disturbed the eerie Prelude as it climaxed with an accented flash. Nestor and Calculus walked slowly to the front door armed with simple weapons. As they walked to the door Nestor carried a flashlight that was like a baton. Nestor noticed the professor had his umbrella. They could hear quiet muffled curses behind the door. Calculus took out a small box from the closet nearby which had several chains of firecrackers with and a couple books of matches. Nestor nodded already understanding. They each crept to a window on opposite sides of the front door on the second floor each peeping out to see two shapes still recovering literally from shock. Nestor listened quietly, then felt the old revolver he had in his coat pocket just for such an occasion hoping he wouldn't have to use it.

"What the Hell?!" the short man exclaimed as his body was racked with pain.

"They must know…we're here…" the tall guy replied with labored breathing.

"Somehow they got the door handles connected to something electrical!" the short guy surmised. Slowly recovering after a few minutes, they took out their guns ready to burst in the manor, but were taken by surprise yet again. A string of what sounded like multiple gunshots going off in rapid succession sent them flying away from the manor diving for cover.

"They got some serious arsenal" the short guy replied in amazement. They waited for more shots to succeed, but none came.

"They are playing us for fools!" the tall man began to realize, but the lights at the end of the gate lit up as a siren began to go off far in the distance.

"The police are coming! I knew I shouldn't have listened to you!" the tall guy slugged the short guy.

"Idiot!" he glared at him but they didn't have time to argue so they disappeared back to the camp site. When they returned, the third guy was waiting impatiently for them.

"You fools! Both of you!" he yelled at them.

"The police are coming! Hurry! Grab everything, we got to go!" the third guy began gathering the equipment rolling his possessions up putting them on the back of his motorbike. They quickly pulled down the tent, "What's the news?" the short guy asked.

"They tricked us! They aren't even here!" the third continued as they could hear the continued police sirens.

"We heard someone shout Tintin's name!" the short guy explained.

"I told you guys to keep your distance and not to move too close to the manor, the professor and that butler tricked you!" he declared.

"We should go back and murder them!" the tall guy said angrily.

"We don't have time for that, the police will be there in less than a minute! The boss says Tintin was spotted in Brussels at the train station with his dog and that stupid sea captain" the third guy expounded as they finished loading up. The other two guys were dumbfounded as they quickly pushed their bikes quietly until they were far away enough that no one would notice them and disappeared into the night.


	4. Incognito

**CHAPTER 4 **

Tintin couldn't remember just how many ales he had. It was rare he sat and let his guard down so low. He felt so comfortable with Haddock and Chester around. The night of merriment seemed to bring new laughs and joys with each passing moment forgetting their troubles. Things seemed a bit wobbly for Tintin as he felt slightly dizzy after his sixth pint of ale. Tintin could hear the patter of rain and the rumbling of thunder outside. Tintin got up from the table of the pub, "Where do ya think your goin?!" Captain Haddock said grabbing Tintin's arm.

"I need to go to the loo!" Tintin gave Haddock a strange look. Then Chester grabbed his other arm forcefully.

"Would you like a man to escort you like the lady you are to the little girls room?" Chester mocked as he and Haddock burst into cackling laughter.

Tintin didn't know what to think, shocked that his companion, who he had shared many life and death experiences with, would laugh at his expense so readily. Then the waiter turned to laugh at him and then the other tables joined in, and finally the whole pub was laughing at him. Hurt and angry, he slipped out of his long black trench coat and dashed down the corridor to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He washed his face with cold water from the sink and began to look at himself in the mirror. Still the same Tintin he'd always been, only with a more of a toned body. Not wanting to return back to the hall he stared into the mirror making sure that nothing about him looked out of place, until his reflection spoke.

"What are you playing at?" Tintin jumped back completely surprised and scared. "You're a nobody! You're nothing but a spoiled grown brat that has some man who's predominantly been a failure all of his life, get lucky once, and now pays your way!"

Tintin bolted out of the bathroom back into the now dimly lit bar room. It was quiet, and as he walked in the room the tables were empty, the bar was empty, Captain Chester and Haddock were gone. An overwhelming sinking feeling tugged at his heart, "Captain Chester! Archibald Haddock! Stop this nonsense right now!" Tintin demanded angrily. The eerie silence rattled Tintin's nerves as the rain seemed to be falling harder outside the flashes of lightning accompanied with the loud roaring thunder seemed more intense.

Suddenly the silhouette of a young boy no older than seven years old sat, sobbing in a corner on a chair. "Hey!" he said walking towards the boy. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tintin asked with sudden confusion. The little boy stood up out of the chair in the corner and walked into the dim light where he could be seen. He looked almost like Tintin did when he was that age only dressed in Sunday school clothes.

"You abandoned me!" the boy accused. "You don't care about me, you only care about yourself!" he pointed. Tintin was lost and so full of emotion he didn't know what to do or say. "I don't know what you're talking about?" Tintin explained.

The tears of the child turned into anger, "Just go away! I don't need you! I've always been all by myself and it's your fault! Leave me alone!" the child screamed running out of the pub.

"Wait! You can't go out alone!" Tintin ran after the child, but it was like a tunnel of darkness toward a small ray of light. The child seemed to get further and further away until he disappeared as darkness overtook him. Suddenly a persistent banging startled him.

The morning sun had already risen, and the sound of church bells could be heard off in the distance. People were traversing streets making their way to noon mass. The heavy blue curtains blocked most of the rays of sunlight that filtered into Chester's flat. It only took a second for one to see that it was a disaster area. Half of his books that were on the shelf earlier were now on the floor, the television screen was distorted and moving perpetually vertical. The card table and a chair were lying on their sides, and a box of food lie open on the floor with the contents almost completely empty with Snowy asleep not too far from the scene of the crime. On the sofa, lie Captain Chester & Haddock, along with Tintin in the middle. Tintin had his arms around a throw pillow and his right leg propped up on Captain Chester's lap. Haddock had an empty bottle of whisky clutched in his right hand and his left arm around Tintin as Tintin was leaned back against Haddock. Chester's mouth was wide open as he had a huge empty double shot glass with only a drop or two left and his left arm draped above Tintin's head. Captain Chester and Haddock snore one snore right after the other. Both with their mouth's wide open.

Tintin could feel his head aching and slowly began to wake as Haddock held him tighter as he began stirring when he realized someone was banging on the door. "Ugh..uh…" Tintin moaned grabbing his head then moved the captain's arm so he could stand up. Tintin stood still trying to gain his bearings as the banging on the door continued. "Signore Chester! It's noon! Are you ok?" a voice shouted from outside.

"Captain Chester!" Tintin said gently shaking him. "What!" he jumped off the sofa looking back and forth. "Someone is at your door" Tintin woke him. Chester walked to the door slowly straightening his appearance putting his hat back on. "Who is it?" he demanded and got quiet.

"Si Signore! It's me Enzo!" Chester unlatched and unchained the door. "What time is it?" Chester shook his head trying to shake off the bad headache he was now having.

"It is noon sir, you were supposed to meet me by the docks almost three hours ago! I came by to see if you had even left yet. I've got the yacht ready to leave whenever we're ready to pull anchor" he explained. "Good God!" Captain Chester nodded shamefully looking at his place, himself, Tintin, and Haddock. "You ragazzis like the alcohol too much?" he said rhetorically.

"Tintin, wake Haddock and we'll leave less than an hour from now" Chester said going back to his bathroom. "Hello" Tintin waved awkwardly to Enzo. "Buon giorno signore" he greeted back. He was just a tad stouter than Tintin and had dark brown hair and green eyes and stood just an inch shorter than he. He also had a sack in his hand which he handed to Tintin.

"I was told for all of us to put these uniforms on since the American sailors are strolling we won't be spotted so quickly if people look for us" he replied. Tintin took the bag and pulled out one of the folded white uniforms. "I'm not sure the captain would want to wear uniforms under his status" Tintin laughed inspecting the white trouser slacks and white tunic with a black handkerchief hanging around the neck. Tintin saw how convincing it looked on Enzo, "You really look like an American sailor!" Tintin smiled.

"Someday I want to become an American sailor" Enzo laughed. "Captain!" Tintin shouted.

Haddock jumped up off the couch and threw his hands up, "What? Where? Who?!" he said with a start looking around. "How did we get back? Where's Chester?" Haddock asked confused.

"Right here, get it together Haddock! Sorry about our tardiness Enzo—aw I see you brought the uniforms, looks like they were able to get them!" he smiled looking through the sack to find his size. "Come on Haddock, you too Tintin, the loo is free!" he pointed as he went to his bedroom not before taking a shot of whiskey in front of everyone drawing a strange look from both Tintin and Enzo.

"What?! I got to get rid of this headache!" Chester shrugged handing Haddock the bottle.

"Ah thanks, I'll be needing that too" Haddock nodded grabbing his head taking a couple shots himself. "Blisterin' barnacles! You want me to wear a mere sailor's uniform?!" he gasped. "I'm a captain!" he bellowed.

"Swallow your pride Haddock, so am I, so if you don't want trouble crossing the English Channel I suggest you quit your griping and do like the rest of us" he said disappearing to his chamber. Tintin continued to look through the bag and found a bigger size and another that still was a bit bigger than he. He frowned as he took the smaller uniform going to change.

Enzo began to pick up the rubbish on the floor of Captain Chester's flat since they weren't leaving for a few more minutes. After a moment, Chester came out of his room with both sleeves rolled up and a small carrying sack with the clothes he would change back into, and the sailor's cap perched on top of his head. The sailor cap really set the uniform off, Haddock's mood went from grouchy to silly in that moment as he began laughing.

"Why Chester, you look the proper sailor mate!" he grinned widely.

"Hold your laughter Haddock, it's your turn" he said as he began helping Enzo clean the place. Haddock looked doubtfully at the uniform.

"You think whoever is following us is going to fall for this Tom Foolery?" Haddock ridiculed. Chester shook his head.

"We have a better chance of fitting in which means we won't be spotted as easily" Chester rationalized. Captain Haddock sighed and took the uniform to Chester's chamber to change.

"Good times?" Enzo said looking at more than a couple empty bottles of whisky. Chester began picking up the books, and just as he picked up a rather old large one, something fell out onto the floor.

"I guess you can call it that…" Chester shook his head picking up what had fallen out of the book. It was an old photo of himself and Captain Haddock that was taken almost twenty years ago. Both he and Haddock were dressed in sailor uniforms standing by a gangway each holding up a fish as a bucket sat next to Haddock's feet. Haddock and Chester were both shaven with no more than a five O'clock shadow. A few moments went by as nostalgic feelings began seeping from him. Chester was trying to remember exactly where the photo was taken but couldn't quite recall it at the moment. "Well here I am!" Haddock said making an entrance just as Tintin came out of the bathroom. "Chester! What are you looking at?" Haddock immediately became curious.

"Look at this" Chester said handing him the huge photo. Captain Haddock looked at it for a moment as his face melted into smiles. "Where did you get this?!" he asked happily.

"I can't remember… I think this was the second merchant ship we sailed on" Chester concluded. "The Hastings!" Haddock shouted remembering. "Oh I remember that day!" Haddock said triumphantly. By this time, Tintin and Enzo were both trying to get a peek at the photograph.

"Those were the days" Chester nodded. "Well, let's go… the yacht is ready and if you want to have time to catch a fish or two we'd better scram" he said giving Tintin and Enzo a moment to look at it before carefully placing it back in the book he kept it in. Tintin couldn't believe that was both captains. Both were robust, tall, and young, but Haddock had a slightly bigger fish than Chester; also a bigger smile. Chester had his fish up high too but his gaze looked distracted. They gathered the rest of their personal articles quickly and locked up. Snowy finally began barking approving of his masters outfit.

"Oh that's right, Snowy" Captain Chester said forgetfully.

"Is there a problem?" Tintin asked. Chester glanced at Snowy then Tintin's burlap sack of clothes.

"Your dog may give us away, maybe you could carry Snowy in your sack" Chester suggested. "What?!" Snowy growled. "Here I'll cut a small hole so Snowy can poke his nose out to breathe" Chester did just that taking out a pocket knife.

"Come on Snowy" Tintin said sadly as Snowy whined reluctantly getting into the bag.

Tintin began laughing as he realized how they all looked leaving Captain Chester's flat. "I bet there's a story to that photo" Tintin commented as they were walking.

"Aye! There is…" Chester smiled. "Once we get out on the water we'll tell you" Haddock laughed. "This should be interesting" Tintin giggled.

Enzo remained quiet as he was told to be wary of all strangers. Once they got out onto the open streets he realized they were several blocks away from the docks. The streets were so full and so many faces of mostly sailors and locals, but the crowd kept Enzo paranoid as he kept having a feeling something was about to happen.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Many frustrating hours went by once the dark clad trio arrived in Brussels. They made their way to the train station where Tintin had been spotted, but kept second guessing each other as to where he had gone. Sunday morning was quiet, so nothing went unnoticed by these three. "We should have got them the first time" the Italian guy with the shades said shaking his fist in the air.

"It's nine in the morning, we've been sitting here for several hours and not one thing" the tall Russian guy complained. The shorter guy was yawning with sleep since they had only dozed off a time or two near the train station. "All of this effort for nothing" the taller Russian shook his head. Finally the Italian spotted a couple of familiar faces.

"Ah, it's those two dumb detectives" the Italian guy whispered as they began watching them as they walked by stopping at a payphone. "You guys wait here, I'm going to get a closer look… this maybe our one chance to get a lead" he said confidently as he straightened his coat walking towards the payphone acting as if he needed to use it next.

One of the detectives was already on the phone as the other detective stood a few feet away. "…You haven't heard from them? I understand… you think he may be visiting an old friend?" he heard the other detective say. "May I help you sir?" Thomson asked.

"No, I just need to use the phone" the Italian guy nodded. "Lovely day isn't it?" Thomson smiled. The Italian guy was trying to pay attention to what Thompson was saying on the phone, but trying not to be obvious at the same time.

"Oh yea…it's finally beginning to warm up a bit" he nodded.

"Tintin caught a purse thief here according to…" the Thompson statement was cut off by Thomson. "Are you on your way to church or something?" Thomson inquired. The Italian guy held back his irritation.

"Uh yea, but I must wait for my wife and family as they are returning from… a visit with my wife's a mother" he quickly explained.

"You guys were attacked?! Good Heavens! Are you ok?" Thompson asked with concern. The Italian guy turned around trying to be discreet.

"You don't look happy to see your family" Thomson asked suspiciously. The Italian guy glared annoyingly at him trying to bite his tongue afraid he was going to miss a vital piece of information that would lead them to Tintin and Haddock. "Did you and your wife have a fight?" he continued repeating the question until he got a response.

"I don't discuss my personal relations with strangers signore!" he grit through his teeth. "He left a letter?! What did it say?" Thompson exclaimed.

"I understand… it must be really bad!" Thomson frowned. The Italian guy was beginning to feel an intense desire to strangle Thomson.

"…an old friend? Up north? Who? Don't tell me… we're catching a train back… we'll talk more when we return…indeed…" Thompson continued.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to talk about it? You may feel better if you let out some of that hostility you seem to be carrying" Thomson asked waiting for Thompson while analyzing the Italian man. The Italian guy couldn't take it anymore.

"Stai Zitto!" the Italian man yelled about to back hand Thomson but Thompson had just hung up the phone. "Well let's go home"

Thompson smiled. "Indeed, this man has absolutely no manners!" Thomson said backing away.

"Told you not to talk not to talk to uncivilized ruffians" Thompson said as he held his cane out. "Let's go, this place is filling with rubbish" Thomson agreed as they walked away.

The Italian guy felt an urge just to pull out his gun and fire at both of them, but the noise of the other train station occupants pulled his temper back. The information he heard might be enough to go on, but he knew he needed to make a couple of calls trying to get any hint of information that would give he and his group direction. Lento took out some change and began dialing.

"Yes, we are in Brussels and I gathered they have definitely traveled north, but from here I'm not sure" the Italian man informed. "Is that so? I heard he was planning on visiting an old friend" he shook his head. "Yes, call them…I will be waiting right here, yes signore, you need the number? No? understood" he said hanging up. The two Russian men stared blankly at him and he motioned for them to come to the payphone. "I want you two to watch the payphone while I go get something from the café, if the phone rings, answer it" he instructed.

"So this is where they took the other guy to" the shorter Russian mentioned. The taller Russian guy, who stood almost six feet, eyed anyone menacingly who even acted like they needed to use the phone. "If he knows what's good he will not speak" the shorter guy said who stood about five feet and seven inches. The taller Russian guy continued to stare at those who got too close to the payphone until it began to ring.

"Hello!" the tall Russian guy quickly answered the phone. At that moment the third guy returned. "Yes, he's right here…" he said handing the phone to him.

"Yes, oh did he now? That sounds great! Si boss, bravo! You're networks never cease to amaze me! Hopefully this informant will be able to locate them. Antwerp is where you want us to go? Fine, we're on our way, ciao!" he hung up the phone and his mood looked much better. The two Russian guys sometimes had a hard time reading him. "Now, we purchase the tickets, we should be able to catch another train in an hour" he finished.

"Soon we can all rise in our ranks!" the shorter guy grinned. "Who said you would rise in the ranks?" the taller guy scoffed.

"Silencio! Both of you! The mission has not been completed yet, so don't a jinx us!" he scolded. "Thank you detectives!" he began laughing evilly.

Somewhere else in Antwerp another man hung up his phone. He opened up an envelope full of money. "Soon Chester, you will regret removing me from your ship" he laughed as he folded the money putting it in his pocket. The bald muscular man put on a black bandana and threw on a grey coat over his black tank top. He stood about as tall as Captain Haddock but was bigger chested. He picked up his sailor's sack and left the bathroom.

"Hey mister" a group of Ameican sailors hollered to the man as he left the bathroom. He quickly trotted to their table. Five American sailors sat there getting boozed up each ranged in age from their mid-twenties to early thirties. One among them was a petty officer.

"So this is the man you want us to rough up?" one man asked showing a photo of Captain Chester that was recently taken.

"Yes, that's him, and rough up anyone else who is with him" he said. "So how much are you going to pay us?" the petty officer said tipping his hat. "All of you Americans are so driven by money" the man laughed.

"What did you think? We would do it for free?" one of the spoke and they laughed.

"Of course not…" he said pulling out a roll of bills. "A hundred Belgian Francs for each of you if you go right now" he whispered showing the money. The sailors looked at him and realized he was serious.

"You do realize, you put our careers in danger by us doing this" the petty officer changed his tone. The man with the black bandana nodded putting a hand up.

"Fine, I'll double the price!" he said more urgently. All of the sailors finished their drinks and looked at their superior. The petty officer finished his drink.

"You have yourself a deal" the petty officer said taking the money. "Show us where we can find this man and consider it done"

The ex-member of Captain Chester's ship shook his head as they got up to follow him. "One more thing…" he whispered as they stepped outside the bar. "Make sure they will be hospitalized for a long time" he chuckled. Quickly he led them down the streets towards the pub he was told Captain Chester frequented.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Enzo continued bringing the rear, as they turned down an alley for a short cut. "So Enzo, how long did it take you to get the ship ready?" Tintin asked. A small thud was heard and Enzo did not respond. "Enzo?" Tintin turned around quickly and saw to his horror Enzo had been clubbed and was being drug off by a big muscular man with a black bandana. "Enzo!" Tintin gasped. Captain Chester and Haddock both turned to see. "Gaspar!" Chester gritted through his teeth. "You know him?" Tintin said as they began to pursue but were blocked by American sailors. "Get out of our way!" Chester demanded.

"Na, we hear you guys need a lesson taught to you" one of the spoke punching his other hand. The other two had clubs. "Easily done" Chester growled. "I wouldn't assume that just yet" a voice from behind spoke up.

"Two more are behind us!" Tintin shouted. "Ya kidnappers! No good punks! Body Snatchers!" Haddock shouted rolling his sleeves ready for a fight.

"Get them!" the petty officer yelled.

At once four sailors came at the three companions as each dropped their bags, Snowy barked in protest. A club came crashing down at Tintin as he deftly dodged to the side kicking the back of the guy's leg causing him to buckle and lose his balance. A second guy swung with a club at Tintin, and this time he had no time to counter so he did a somersault right passed the guy as his club barely missed where Tintin had just stood.

Captain Haddock grabbed a sailor's fist proving to be stronger forcing him to the ground and punching him one good time in the jaw sending him to unconsciousness. Captain Chester pulled off a similar maneuver, as another guy had a club and aimed for Chester's head but Chester caught the club with both hands as the guy sucker punched him in the ribs…being a fairly stout man Chester ignored the pain and made the man drop the club and with a free hand he grabbed the man by the throat forcing him up against the alley building kneeing the man in the stomach and backhanding him across the face as he crumpled to the ground.

Tintin jumped up only to be kicked as he was standing, then Snowy came from behind the man who Tintin had made lose his balance and bit the back of his leg. The man shouted curses. The other man jumped on Tintin as he pulled Tintin up in a half nelson. The other man kicked at Snowy grazing his back. "My dog!" Tintin shouted as he kick at the guy grazing his chest since he wasn't quite close enough. The other man drew back his fist to punch at Tintin as the other man struggled to keep him still. Quickly Tintin threw his head back busting the man's nose behind him.

"Oh no you don't you sea rat!" Haddock said grabbing the man's fist throwing him into a few garbage cans. Chester grabbed the man off Tintin as he was pulling out a knife and slammed him into the alley wall.

"Hurry! Enzo is in danger!" Chester sprinted past them. "Now time to deal with you, you shameful naval officer!" Haddock stood menacingly. The petty officer was amazed at their strength and combat abilities, and jumped outside the alley shouting and pointing at them, "American sailor imposters!" he yelled. "Quickly, we got to follow Chester" Tintin raced after him. Haddock quickly gathered their bags and ran after Tintin with Snowy following him.

"Get back here Gaspar you coward!" Chester shouted running after Gaspar as he got into a car which began driving away. Gaspar pointed his gun out of the window and shot at Chester barely missing him. Suddenly the back car door flew open as Enzo was thrown out. The black car sped up the streets. Chester quickly ran to Enzo helping him up. "Can you walk?"

Enzo slowly stood up, "My head hurts!" he winced in pain.

Tintin, Haddock, and Snowy finally caught up with them. "We got to get out of here! That slanderous officer is getting more of his buddies thinking we are trying to infiltrate their ranks!" Haddock warned.

Immediately another small white sedan pulled up. "Get in quickly!" a familiar voice sounded. Tintin instantly recognized him, "Hanz! Come on guys!" Chester and Haddock looked at each other and shrugged. Snowy jumped in with Tintin then Haddock entered as Chester cramped in right behind. Enzo slowly got in the front still in pain from the scrapes he received as he was thrown out of the moving car.

"Tell me where we are going?" Hanz asked urgently as the petty officer began to approach the taxi with a few more sailors.

"The docks!" Chester shouted. With quick reflexes Hanz backed the car away from the approaching assailants and did a one eighty degree turn causing other cars to slam on their brakes. Tintin glanced back after hearing a few crashes seeing a four car pile-up as many horns beeped back in loud protest.

"Great snakes!" he shouted.

Hanz quickly drove them dockside, "Which way left or right?"

"Left!" Chester answered quickly as Hanz cut a car off with the driver of the other car beeping and shouting curses. "Just a bit further" Chester said sitting up.

They passed many sailors walking along the docks and families on Sunday strolls. "Here!" Chester shouted. "Thank you Mr. Hanz!" Tintin said graciously. "Please, just Hanz" Chester pulled out some money but Hanz shook his head.

"Don't worry, you gave me plenty of money last night" he winked.

Haddock and Tintin quickly glanced back at him confused not really remembering much of the night before. Enzo slowly got out trying to move carefully. Chester contorted his face in confusion too after he heard Hanzs' last statement. Haddock handed Chester and Tintin back their sacks but carried Enzo's for him. "Don't worry Enzo" Tintin said helping him move a little faster.

Chester led them to a small impressive yacht. It had three decks, the bridge sat on top of the second deck which had a simple dining area, a loo, and two small cabins below near the engine and storage room. The superstructure was an ivory color while the hull was a dark blue with the name Shooting Star painted in white at the front. Chester and Haddock worked like a dream team together once they got on the Shooting Star. There were quite a few other ones that were much nicer of course, but a yacht was a yacht as far as Tintin was concerned. There were other small sailboats and yachts casting off as well. Haddock and Chester quickly pulled up the four anchors and untied the heavy ropes on the pier.

Tintin helped Enzo on the boat as they went inside into the dining area where a midsize table with a small gas stove sat with a couple of cabinets where food and other supplies were being stored.

Haddock and Chester got the engine started, "Ahoy!" both Chester and Haddock shouted as they stood in the bridge guiding the small yacht out of the port for it had been almost twenty years since they last were out at sea together.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Blast!" Gaspar cursed. "You grabbed the wrong guy" one man in the back said. "How will we follow them now?" Gaspar complained. "Don't worry about that, you just keep driving" the third man in the back replied. "I told you they don't scare easily!" a familiar voice scolded. "They got lucky this time, but next time they won't be so lucky" Gaspar stated as they quickly drove away. There were three other masked men in the car with black robes and bird beaked masks. One man took off his mask, "Tintin has no idea how his world is about to crumble down on him!" the man laughed. "Thanks, I know how you feel Allan! Us first shipmates got to stick together!" Gaspar emphasized. "Oh yes, they will not get far, sweet revenge, we kill Haddock and Chester and deliver Tintin to the All Seeing Eye!" Allan agreed.


	5. Voyage of the Shooting Star

**CHAPTER 5**

The overcast white skies and the not so rough seas were a calming site. The storm they had last night passed quickly by. They weren't quite at open sea yet. It was still just a bit chilly as winds were steadily blowing from the Northeast. Out in the horizon where the sea met the sky, pockets of sunlight beamed down like heavenly rays. There were other yachts out on pleasure trips and a huge US Naval ship was not too far off in the distance. It seemed like everything was fine as Chester and Haddock were enjoying getting back to their roots out to sea again and bragging about their battle with the America sailors.

Tintin did not share their enthusiasm at first. Enzo was sitting on the chair really exhausted and hurt all over. "Where do you hurt most?" Tintin said examining him in the common area on the main deck.

"My sides hurt" Enzo breathed heavily.

"You're going to have to take off your shirt, I need to see the wounds" Tintin explained. Enzo slowly took off his sailor's tunic. He had multiple lacerations on his sides, chest, and back.

Tintin gasped, "Let me see if I can find the first aid kit," he said searching through the cabinets.

Enzo's head hurt from the initial attack. Tintin came back a couple minutes later with a first aid kit getting out medicinal spirits, gauze pads, and bandages. Tintin dressed the biggest wound on his left side cleaning it with alcohol and taping bandages on that wound. Enzo closed his eyes and winced in pain when he put the medicinal spirits on his wounds to clean them. "This may take a bit" Tintin warned.

"Tintin, it wasn't me they were after…" Enzo spoke at length as he began dressing another wound.

"I know… who was in the car?" Tintin asked.

"The man who grabbed me drove while was thrown in the middle of two black robed men with long beaked masks. Another guy up front wore the same outfit and he called me you and asked if I remembered him. He lifted his mask half way and closed it when he realized that I was someone else. All I remember last was he quickly covered his face back up and then they opened the door and tossed me out" he finished.

"Remember who? What did he look like?" Tintin kept thinking. "He had a heavy English accent and he had a long nose that hardly stuck out" he described.

"Who was Gaspar?" Tintin continued.

"He was Captain Chester's first mate until last year"

"Hmmm… why does this story sound so familiar?" Tintin narrowed his eyes in deep thought as he continued for the next thirty minutes helping Enzo to get well.

"Listen, go lie down for a while" He smiled. "Snowy would you mind keeping Mr. Enzo company for me?" Snowy cocked his head and looked at Tintin wagging his small tail.

" …always think about everyone else Tintin…" Snowy thought to himself. Tintin helped Enzo to his and Chester's cabin below. It wasn't as small as he had originally thought. There were two small twin cots each covered with green quilts and a small desk and chair with a closet on the opposite side. It definitely wasn't the Ritz but it was comfortable as long as the sea wasn't too rough. Each cabin had a nice little window as well. Tintin also noticed that the cots could be folded into the wall making more space. Tintin was a bit impressed how efficiently the room was designed.

"I never thought I would see the day when we would become 'sailors' in the navy again…" Chester began to remember jokingly. The bridge was above the third deck and full of seats for those wishing to enjoy the view which the bridge had to offer. Chester stood at the helm steering as Haddock was busy using a pair of binoculars watching for any signs of them being followed.

"Aye! Those were memories I loved and hated… during peacetime, it was a lot of fun and hard work…but once the war began…" Haddock remembered how many of his shipmates he lost during the war which was part of the reason he drowned his feelings in alcohol. Chester was not much different as he too had witnessed things he wished he hadn't. War changes individuals and those who survive it are never the same. "Blisterin' Barnacles! I'm out of tobacco!" Haddock cried.

"Look in the cabinet by the first aid kit on the wall" Chester replied not taking his eyes off the sea. Haddock quickly began searching and found a can full of tobacco.

"Chester you think of everything don't you?" Haddock laughed filling his pipe.

"Bring me some, I need to light up too" Chester nodded.

They both lit their pipes, "Ah! This is different tasting!" Haddock said a little surprised. "This is tobacco my daughter grew for me. She flavored it with cherry extract" Chester smiled remembering another good reason to always keep visiting. As Haddock continued to smoke, the cherry flavor was not overpowering and gave the tobacco just enough sweetness to give it a nice mellow taste.

"Not bad…" Haddock nodded as it wasn't what he was used to but it was something he could come to like. "Chester, who was that Gaspar fiend?" Haddock finally decided to start discussing their present situation.

"He was my first mate for six years, until he turned mutinous on me…"Chester answered. Haddock had a strange feeling that resounded in him but didn't voice it. Tintin entered the bridge amazed to see the gears, the helm, and the well decorated nautical theme in the bridge. "Ah, Tintin! How is Enzo feeling?" Chester asked without turning around. Tintin immediately noticed the cherry flavored tobacco smell.

"This is different" Tintin commented. "It's not bad…want to try it?" Haddock offered.

"Aw no, my lungs aren't for that" Tintin declined. "Enzo will be sore for a couple of days, but he will recover. He's resting in one of the cabins" Tintin informed him.

"He did a good job cleaning the ship for me" Chester commented. "That he did" Tintin agreed noticing that everything seemed to be in its place.

"Captain, I'm afraid the people who assaulted us back at the manor may have been responsible for what happened a few hours ago" Tintin replied.

"Are you sure? How do figure?" Haddock said taking a seat not far behind the helm.

Tintin sat down across from him.

"Enzo described who his assailants were…and I can't help but thinking there's a connection" Tintin voiced his formulated suspicions.

"I think we should radio the police and let them know what's going on" Chester suggested.

"Aye aye captain!" Tintin said taking a seat working the radio at the back of the bridge. Tintin worked the knobs of the radio as he put on the head phones listening to find the police channel. "Police, this is Shooting Star, police" he radioed. The distorted sounds rose and fell.

"Police here go on…" somebody answered.

"I want to report an attempted kidnapping and assault near the docks" Tintin replied.

"Yes, we know, it has already been reported by a couple of eye witnesses but we are getting conflicting stories" the policeman responded.

"We were the other party, they assaulted us for no reason" Tintin went on. "A man by the name of Gaspar…" Tintin looked up at Chester.

"Schnider" Chester responded.

"Schnider, he's a wanted man" Tintin informed.

"Is that so?" someone else responded. Tintin began to get confused as to who he was talking to. "Copy" the other man responded.

Tintin quickly turned the radio off. "You shouldn't have told them the name of our boat" Chester shook his head. Tintin mentally cursed his self for being so careless. "It's too late now, don't worry about it" Chester put up his hand.

"Besides, we beat them once, and we'll beat them again" Haddock added.

" Captain Chester, why did you throw Gaspar off your ship?" Tintin asked.

"He was a twisted man. I never knew just how twisted he really was…" Chester paused. Tintin and Haddock's interest grew. "Right under my nose he kidnapped young girls and sold them to clients who had the cash into slavery" he concluded blowing a puff of smoke into the air.

"Great snakes!" Tintin yelled. "By the barnacles of God!" Haddock and Tintin both expressed their horrifying dismay.

"Aye! I didn't know it was going on until Scotland Yard caught up with us in Athens. He had a young lass of about fifteen who was the daughter of prominent lawyer in London. Then there was another girl a couple years older who had no family from Romania" he stopped to nod disapprovingly. "This man was a despicable character who would stoop to any level for personal gain or desire" Chester finished

Captain Chester's hands seemed to grip the steering wheel a bit tighter. "Naturally I cooperated with Scotland Yard. I believed in Gaspar as he tried to convince me this was all a scam to slander his reputation. I fell ill for three days then it was Enzo who discovered my drink was poisoned and immediately I realized what had been going on and where he had been keeping those terrified young women" Chester said shamefully.

Tintin and Haddock sat silently giving Chester their full attention. "I wanted to kill him as I thought about my daughter. He never realized my son was actually my daughter. I kept her always disguised as a boy when she came aboard my ship. When it came to her I trusted no one. My crew members and I found the area in the hull where they kept them. We immediately turned them over to Scotland Yard. Gaspar and five other crew members were involved. We caught three of them and Gaspar escaped with the others. It's a really sad tale my friends…" Chester finished taking another puff on his pipe.

"We're there any others?" Tintin asked.

"I'm afraid so… at least two others by the accounts of the two we rescued" Chester replied somberly. "That miserable no-good carcass!" Haddock thought out loud.

"The time for him to pay for his sins is will come soon" Chester whispered. Tintin stood up and walked around the bridge wanting to lighten the mood back up.

"So, about that tale of the photo…" Tintin asked curiously. "Oh that…" a smile began to seep on to his face once again.

"You were a devil then!" Haddock laughed. "Was I?" Chester gave him a perplexed joking look.

"That fiery haired lassie caught your attention. I remember it well" Haddock laughed. "Let me guess, that was your wife?" Tintin finally asked.

"No, we were never married, she wanted me to marry her, but the life of a sailor is an uncertain one. I saw her a few more times when I came to London…Haddock spent some time with her sister" Chester winked back.

"Oh really now?" Tintin became more intrigued.

Haddock looked up a bit surprised, "She was a sweet lass, but as Chester says, the life of a sailor is an uncertain one. Like Chester, I saw her only a couple more times. The last time she was hanging off the arm of another man," Haddock concluded.

"Yes, we were young then and quite carefree…" Chester nodded. "A year later I received a letter from her saying that I was a father and that she was to be married in Edinburgh to a banker" Chester continued his tale.

"I was a busy man like Haddock, ambitious, and hard working. I saw my daughter twice a year, once for Christmas, the other in the late spring. She wanted to go sailing with me. I let her come for a month when she was thirteen, she kept me crazy" Chester laughed. "Nothing else to say really other than she grew into a fine young woman and married a fine young gentleman, and now I am a grandfather" Chester shook his finger.

"Alright granddad!" Haddock laughed. Tintin burst into laughter but still was intrigued to get a bit more of his companion's past for Captain Haddock like him was not forthcoming with all the details of his past.

"So you were a ladies man, sweeping them off their feet" Tintin laughed standing by the window. Haddock took a puff on his pipe and put it down as Tintin turned away. Haddock crept up on Tintin, picked him up, and threw him over his back.

"Captain!" Tintin shouted laughing. "You're right, I do know how to sweep someone off their feet" he cackled. "What should I do with him Captain?" Haddock laughed.

"I say we throw 'em overboard" Chester laughed grabbing Tintin's wrists as Haddock grabbed his legs swinging him back and forth. "One…two…three!" Haddock and Chester counted as Haddock let go and Chester pulled Tintin up to his feet. "You sea dogs are still crazy! Treating me like a child" Tintin laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Haddock chuckled.

Chester cocked an eyebrow and looked at Tintin. "You ARE a child" Chester corrected. "At least to us you are" Chester finished.

"Ok children, we are about to enter out into the open North Sea. Careful now lad or we'll make ye walk the plank to go visit Davy Jones Locker!" Haddock laughed. They went past the last part of the mainland.

"Now yer talkin'" Haddock smiled looking at the open sea. "Set course due west north" Haddock finished.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was almost after two O'clock when the three pursuers finally arrived in Antwerp, not long after the big fiasco near the docks. For a couple of hours they waited at the train station for the informant and kept moving from one spot to the other to avoid police suspicion. Not too long afterwards a tall man wearing white skipper's cap wearing a black trench coat came through as if he was looking for someone. Then he noticed the three standing by a rubbish bin nervously and approached them.

"Mr. Lento?" he said as he approached. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" the Italian guy answered nervously.

"Relax" he said pulling up his sleeve revealing the all-seeing eye insignia.

"Oh sorry signore, are you Gaspar? It's difficult to know who to trust" he whispered. "No, I am not Gaspar and don't worry about it, let's go" Allan said sizing up the two Russians. He led them to a nice black sedan which looked fairly new. They got in and departed the train station. "So I take it you're the informant?" Lento assumed.

"I'm one of the informants" Allan corrected.

"So you're an initiate?" Lento asked curiously.

"Not hardly…I joined almost four years ago" Allen said scratching a scar on his weather beaten cheek.

"I have been with them for three years and my associates for two" Lento answered. Allan was quiet for a moment as he glanced at the rear view mirror catching a glance from the taller Russian guy.

"So you must be refugees" Allan commented.

The Russian guys looked surprised, "How do you know" the taller guy demanded. "I make it my business to know who all I associate with, the all-seeing eye demands it" Allan said assertively.

"What's your story?" the shorter Russian asked.

"I don't divulge my past to strangers" Allan replied coldly.

"Your manners could be better…" the tall Russian muttered.

"I've killed for less…" Allan said unimpressed.

Lento shifted uncomfortably, "So signore, where is Tintin?"

"Out of my way scumbag!" Allan shouted at a careless driver. Lento knew men like Allan and learned to survive longer by not making enemies. He decided to not press the issue and remained quiet.

"When we get where we are going, we will figure that out" Allan nodded. Lento noticed how white his teeth were but didn't stare. They slowed down at a corner of an intersection and a man dressed in an American petty officer uniform discreetly approached. Allan pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to the man.

"Eight O'clock, meet me there with what I need" Allan instructed.

The petty officer took the envelope, tipped his hat in agreement, and disappeared back among the crowd. Allan quickly drove off until they arrived on the east side of the docks. "Follow me" Allan instructed again as he locked the car up. He led them down a long pier next to a cargo vessel. A couple of similarly dressed men were fishing at the end of the pier. They looked up and once they saw Allan they nodded and continued fishing.

"Catch anything?" Allan asked. Both guys nodded pointing to their empty bucket. "Disgraceful" Allan thought to himself still holding high pride not only in his own skills as a sailor, but also as a fisherman.

"Come on up the gangway!" Allan prompted his three guests.

There were a few rows of windows on the side of the black hull as cargo was being loaded by a crane. The poop deck was full of activity as they were receiving and dropping off cargo.

"So signore, how do we call you?" Lento finally asked. Allan thought for a moment as he led them to the bridge. "You can call me Admiral" he gloated.

"Grazie signore" Lento responded using his Italian charismatic persona. Allan glanced back at him, "Use English or German, I don't speak Italian" he commented. Lento ignored the comment once they finally arrived at the bridge. The two Russians noticed there was a conversation going but could not understand for it was all in German.

"Herr Admiral Allan! Guten tag!" one man saluted. "Hallo Herr Lieutenant Wagner" as they formally greeted. "So, you are the guests with the formal training I hear" the lieutenant replied. He sported a long German trench coat as if he was still part of the German army. Lento looked confused with his associates.

"Only I have that knowledge, these are my assistants" Lento answered quickly. "You failed to capture Tintin, not only did you fail capture Tintin, but you let one of your members be captured by INTERPOL, and could of killed Tintin in the process" he said evenly pacing. "We don't take failure lightly Herr Lento" the lieutenant continued.

Lento and his two associates were immediately aware of the stakes. A few other armed men wearing black vests stood in the background wearing bandanas watching.

"I am not an unreasonable man Herr Lento, we didn't expect you to succeed and the situation went exactly as we thought it would" he looked away. "Don't worry. Every member of our group is an asset. Whichever group captures Tintin, will receive a sum of ten thousand British Pounds" he concluded. Allan cocked an eyebrow with interest.

Lento was amazed, but being a member of the corporate cult, they still knew little information why Tintin was so important to them. Being an opportunistic man he was, he wanted to ask but didn't want to draw the attention of the scrutinizing lieutenant. "Understood Herr Lieutenant Wagner" Lento replied respectfully. "Very well, you are dismissed until further notice" he nodded.

"When I need you, I will find you, Gaspar is down below since he will be joining us" Allan informed. Lento motioned for his associates to follow him and Allan began conversing in German as they exited the bridge. The ship was not small by any means. It seemed to have more space once you stepped below deck. The trio had not been on this ship before.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The northeastern winds began to pick up just a bit as the ship began to rock a bit more. Tintin walked out on the main deck watching the waves and a couple boats in the far off distance. Tintin estimated by their speed they wouldn't reach their destination for a few hours. He pulled his trench coat tighter as he felt the chill. "Winter doesn't die off without a fight" he thought as he decided to go check on Enzo.

He walked through the common area as the light filtered through the curtains illuminating it. Tintin returned the first aid kit to its proper place; then he climbed down the steep small flight of stairs to the cabins. "Ezno?" Tintin knocked. "Come in Tintin" he responded. As soon as Tintin opened the door Snowy jumped on Tintin licking him. Tintin picked him up, "Yea I love you too Snowy" he smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Tintin asked.

"Still hurting, but it's slowly starting to go away" Enzo answered lying on his back.

"Are you getting hungry?" Tintin asked as he was too.

"Si, I am…" he nodded.

"Tintin, can I ask you a question?" Enzo's curiosity inflected in his voice.

"Of course, what is it?" Tintin sat down on the opposite cot holding Snowy. Enzo continued to stare out of the small window as it was presently the main light source they had.

"Are you Captain Haddock's first mate?"

Tintin considered the question as he too glanced as the pale light flooded into the room. "I guess you could say that" Tintin smiled. "Please forgive me if I am being too nosy" Enzo immediately followed up.

"No, it's ok, why do you ask?" Tintin was trying to follow his line of questioning. Enzo shook his head, "How do I say this? I can see he has a great respect for you" Enzo completed his thought. Tintin almost laughed at the thought but acknowledged it. "I think so" Tintin agreed.

"My turn to ask you a question" Tintin said deciding to change the subject. "Who are you sending money to in your family?"

"My mother, younger brother, and sister" he answered. "You're father?" Tintin continued.

"He died four years ago, we don't know how… all we were told was that his ship sank during a bad storm trying to deliver supplies" he said sadly.

"I'm really sorry to hear that" Tintin nodded.

"It's fine, Captain Chester gave my family so much money so they could survive. So I offered to work for him to pay off the debt" he finished.

"Have you paid your debt?" Tintin asked.

"Yes, but my youngest brother will be fifteen soon, but my mother says she doesn't want him to work at sea because his talents lie elsewhere" Enzo sighed.

"I see, well at least you have family… what kind of talent does your brother have?" Tintin asked with mild interest.

"He is a violinist, he's been playing since he was nine, father brought home a violin one day and he started playing small folk tunes. When we received the news about father, he hasn't spoken a word since" Enzo frowned.

"He doesn't speak?" Tintin asked in disbelief. Enzo carefully sat up, "According to mother and my sister, no, he only plays the violin when communicating—they think maybe he may be sick?" Enzo shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe losing your father was too much for him?" Tintin shrugged as well. "I'm going to go ask the captains about what we are going to eat" he said getting up.

"I need to get out of the cabin for some fresh" Enzo slowly stood up.

"Do you need assistance?" Tintin offered.

"Thanks, but I think I can make it now" Enzo slowly followed Tintin up.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So you think HM Customs will give us a hard time?" Haddock asked curiously.

"I know someone in that area we are going since I see my sister frequently, I think I can pull some strings for the rest of you, but Snowy will be a tough one since they require sixty days of quarantine for animals" Chester replied.

"Shouldn't be too much longer, I'm sure they will meet us once we get near the harbor" Haddock guessed as Tintin returned.

"So landlubber how's Enzo?" Haddock smiled.

"He seems to be doing better, but what were you guys wanting to do about food?" Tintin asked hungrily.

"We'll lower anchor once we get in the harbor, since I'm a citizen here of the United Kingdom I will speak with my friend in customs. Maybe if we are lucky we will catch a fish or two by the time they come to our boat" Chester laughed.

"Of course we will! We got two of the best mariners who ever sailed the seven seas!" Haddock laughed.

"Great! How much longer until we reach the coast?" Tintin asked.

"No more than another hour I think" Chester estimated.

"Well in the meantime, Enzo and I will eat some of those biscuits and jam you have in the cabinet" Tintin smiled.

"Be my guest" Chester smiled. "Would you like some too?" Tintin asked looking at both captains.

"We got our food right here" Haddock said with a small shot glass and a bottle of whiskey under the chair. "We'll be fine" Chester winked.

Tintin smiled half-heartedly and returned to the dining area. "Here we go again" he thought.

"You're more than welcome to partake?" Chester smirked.

"No thank you, I politely decline" Tintin said exiting the bridge.


	6. Captain Haddock's Tale

_**Before I start, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my new friend Unicorn1980. I borrowed her material with her permission (rewritten of course) as she too is a great writer. I would suggest reading her original story called "Captain's Camp Fire Tale"**_

**CHAPTER 6 **

The bar on the corner remained open late due to all the traffic of American sailors. A tall man wearing a navy blue coat and a white cap came strolling down the street accompanied with two sailors patched up with bandages from the earlier brawl in the alley.

"Now, when this man arrives, let me do the talking, understood?" the petty officer reminded.

"Understood sir!" both answered at once.

"At ease, let's go get a drink, my nerves need it" he shook his head in disgust.

They walked in the pub as a young man was bustling between the four tables of patrons while a middle aged woman ran the bar. The petty officer scanned the bar looking until a direct gaze drew his attention to the far corner booth. Allan, Lento, and Gaspar sat quietly staring at the door waiting for their guests. The petty officer walked directly to the booth and joined them.

"You're right on time… that's good!" Allan smiled wickedly. The petty officer sat down at the table with his two subordinates. The officer raised his hand to flag down the waiter as Caleb looked up and noticed the new three guests. "I should ask for my money back" Gaspar sneered. "Screw you!" one sailor spat. Gaspar jumped up and reached over to grab the sailor by his tunic but the other sailor pulled out a knife. Gaspar sat back down and laughed. "You think that will stop me?"

"I will…" the officer said quietly pulling out a gun.

"Enough of this stupidity!" Allan pulled Gaspar back. Caleb carefully approached the table sensing these men were dangerous. "Three mugs of ale…" Allan muttered not even regarding him. Caleb kept a straight face and quickly returned to the bar to get the ale.

"Mother, those are the men" Caleb whispered.

"Shhh… listen and speak only when spoken to" his mother instructed, only glancing out of the corner of her eye. She filled the mugs and sat them on the bar. Caleb brought them quickly to the table, "One moment…" a voice stopped Caleb dead in his tracks. Caleb turned around, "Yes sir" he answered steadily. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about Captain Chester would you?" Gaspar intimidated.

"No sir, other than he comes in sometimes" Caleb answered truthfully.

"Is that a fact?" Gaspar looked comical.

"I only bring the drinks and food sir, I don't fraternize with the patrons" he held his composure.

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you young man? Would you like to know what I do you young men like you who lie to me?" Gaspar eyed him wickedly.

"Not particularly sir...I'm just here to serve you food and drink, nothing more" Caleb replied stoically.

"Leave the boy alone, we got more important matters to discuss" Allan interjected waving Caleb off to his relief. Caleb had only seen Gaspar once before but couldn't quite make the connection and wisely decided to resume his duties.

"Sorry about my companion, he's a bit edgy" Allan laughed. The sailors with the petty officer sat silently drinking their ale watching closely.

"I got the information you wanted" the petty officer whispered.

"Ah, my kind of guy, direct and to the point" Allan acknowledged with a nod. Lento kept silently observing everything. The petty officer took out a manila envelope and slid it on the table to Allan.

"Where are the other two" Gaspar interrupted. The petty officer looked at him with a scowl.

"They were arrested by the police thanks to you" he retorted quickly as Gaspar took out his pocket knife staring at the blade while Allan opened the envelope reading the letter inside.

"Now you're positive that this information is correct" Allan asked suspiciously.

"Of course it is, we make it our business to know any vessel that sails in proximity of our ship and what direction is goes in" the petty officer said taking a huge gulp.

"It would be a pity if the information was incorrect" Gaspar continued stroking his knife blade.

"Don't make threats you can't keep Gaspar" the petty officer warned.

"He is right, Petty Officer Davis…but I don't think you would betray us" Allan whispered slipping him two hundred Belgian francs.

"Of course not" the petty officer replied a bit unnerved that Allan knew his real name yet happy to see currency coming his way.

"Good, because we would like to continue to use you; it's profitable for both of us" Allan raised his hand seeing their mugs were empty.

"Another round for us all… and a toast to profit" Allan said absently snatching Gaspar's knife away from him. Caleb nodded returning back promptly with another round.

Gaspar knew not to cross Allan because he had gotten him out of quite a few sticky situations in the past. Gaspar was well connected in the next most profitable illegal trade which made him a good asset in Allan's entourage.

"To profits" everyone else said raising their glasses each taking a huge gulp of ale.

"The more of these, the better the information will become" the petty officer smiled holding the bank notes firmly.

"Very well" Allan smiled with a satisfied grin. "The more relevant the information, the bigger your reward" he finished.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Within an hour they arrived near the coast of England and Chester radioed the HM Customs to let them know of their approach. They were told to wait as there were a few other small vessels seeking to gain access to the port until they could come and inspect their ship. The winds had died down and the clouds had parted enough for them to see the sun setting just above the land. All four of them were out on the deck with fishing rods passing the time until their ship could be boarded for inspection and Chester stood quietly smoking peacefully waiting for a bite.

"Good thing we ate those biscuits earlier" Tintin shook his head.

"Si, I was very hungry too" Enzo nodded re-baiting his line.

Snowy sat eagerly by Tintin waiting for him to reel a fish in. Snowy trotted over to Haddock and Chester's bucket sniffing the contents licking his chops. Before anyone could say anything he reached with his long snout and stole a pollock out of the bucket and bolted to the other side of the ship.

"Snowy! Bad boy!" Haddock shouted.

Chester glanced back in the bucket at the only other fish they had caught for almost an hour which was a small cod. Tintin and Enzo laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh too hard, the two of you have yet to catch a fish" Chester pointed out.

Suddenly Haddock's fishing rod began to bend, "Whoa! I got another one!" Haddock boasted.

"Me too!" Chester sat his pipe down as they both began reeling with big smiles until they saw what they caught. "More pollock" Haddock said unhooking and tossing it into the bucket.

"I guess it's better than nothing" Chester sighed.

"You got that right" Tintin said a bit discouraged with not one catch.

"Patience, we'll catch some" Enzo waved his hand optimistically.

"It's been almost an hour and they've caught four between the two them, and us, not one," Tintin said with disappointment.

"We've been doing this for years!" Chester reminded Tintin.

"Too right you are, you acquire many skills sailing the seven seas" Haddock boasted proudly.

"Hopefully they'll come soon" Tintin commented looking across the harbor.

"You got to entice them lad!" Haddock laughed.

"I was talking about the HM Customs" Tintin corrected.

"My friend who works in customs usually works an evening shift, but I know most of the locals that work the coastlines" Chester replied re-baiting his hook.

"So all of your family is from England?" Tintin asked.

"Yes, but we are spread out all over" Chester nodded.

"Didn't you tell me your mom was from Scotland Captain?" Tintin remembered.

"Oh yes, she was indeed a Scottish lass and my father a Belgian seafarer like all the Haddocks were" Haddock replied.

Chester cast his line out again, "I suggest you guys focus on our meal so we can eat soon"

"Right!" Tintin said winding his reel to make sure he hadn't lost the bait off of his hook.

"I think I got one" Enzo said winding his reel slowly, then quickly and out popped another Pollock.

"We'll at least we got a score on the board now" Tintin smiled as Enzo began to take it off the hook tossing the eight inch fish into their empty bucket.

"It looks like baby pollock is what's on the menu at the moment" Tintin joked.

Haddock glanced at their bucket and his and Chester's, "We barely got enough for a snack" he griped. "You lads need to put your backs into it!" Haddock teased.

"Well done Enzo" Chester winked. Enzo smiled and sat quiet and content watching the waters patiently.

The scene was peaceful, sitting on the side of the boat in relaxation not thinking about anything but the present moment. These moments together with friends Tintin cherished. Almost twenty minutes went by they sat quietly focusing on catching their diner until everyone's rod began to bend, especially Enzo's.

"This may be it!" Chester's face lit up.

"What do you mean 'this may be it'? It is!" Haddock quickly reacted pulling his line in. "This one's feisty! Looky here!" Haddock proudly pulled out of the water almost an eighteen inch pollock.

"Na, mine's better and bigger" Chester said still reeling his in, "This one doesn't know when to quit!" Chester gritted his teeth receiving a slight jerk forward, but was finally able to pull it out of the water. He nodded in satisfaction holding it up to Haddock's fish. It too was pollock, but a couple inches shorter than Haddock's. "Still not bad" Chester snorted.

"Nice try, but not quite" Haddock grinned unhooking the wiggly fish.

Tintin continued reeling and maneuvering his fishing rod until with a bit more effort he pulled it out of the water. Tintin looked a little frustrated as it too was a pollock but only about ten inches. He sighed and started to unhook it. Haddock glanced at his fish but didn't make fun of it. Haddock wanted to make Tintin want to try hard, not frustrate him.

"Better luck next time Tintin" Haddock shrugged his shoulders yet feeling confident that he had bested his competitors, but then he realized Enzo was still struggling with his.

"Here, let me help" Tintin said looking just how bent Enzo's fishing rod was, "Great snakes! What do you got on there? A shark?" Tintin laughed.

Chester and Haddock watched them closely. With some careful reeling and tough pulling a minute later a huge pollock had to be careful reeled out of the water as it wriggled ferociously trying to break free.

"Crikey! I think that one bests Captain Chester's and Haddock's!" Tintin smiled happily.

"Billions of Blisterin' Blue Barnacles lad!" Haddock exclaimed. "By all that is holy!" Chester too felt humbled as they watched Tintin and Enzo carefully secure their big catch which was well over thirty inches long!

"I think Enzo caught the granddad of them all! Bravo Enzo!" Tintin praised.

"Thanks, I knew something would come my way eventually" he smiled modestly.

"That settles it, dinner is served Captains!" Tintin returned the boast.

"Well time to get the cleaning knives…" Chester disappeared momentarily.

"We'll cook the fish and show you that no one else knows how to prepare fish like we do" Haddock bragged.

"Hopefully not like the last time you prepared and cooked fish" Tintin reminded.

"Belay that chatter lad or I'll have you flogged" Haddock laughed dismissing his claim.

"Well I'll clean the small ones" Enzo volunteered.

Almost two hours went by as they cleaned, fileted, and cooked their catch. Enzo's catch weighed almost fifteen pounds. Chester had a small sack of potatoes in a bottom cupboard Tintin missed earlier while searching for food earlier, so they peeled, cut, and fried some chips too. By the time they had fileted and fried their fish with olive oil, which Enzo had brought a lot of from home, they were all feeling quite famished. Chester and Haddock bustled about frying their dinner. Tintin was afraid that Haddock would ruin it at first, but to his surprise it began to feel like they were out eating. Chester and Haddock argued a little about how long to fry the filets, but Tintin realized cooking and being hungry made that task just that much more difficult. Once or twice Haddock threw Snowy a small piece of fish and Snowy jumped catching each one in his mouth each time. Tintin and Enzo sat eagerly at the table when finally Haddock and Chester brought the abundant amount of fish and chips to the table. By this time nightfall had already come, the skies had cleared, and the waters had calmed a lot. Snowy wagged his tail following the captains around whining for more filets as they were ready to sit down. The smell of the fried fish and potatoes wafted over making even hungrier. For the finishing touches, Chester pulled out a bottle of champagne and uncorked it.

"No champagne for me" Tintin waved. "You got to, it's a rule, if the captains cook for you, then you at least owe us a toast" Chester said filling a small glass of bubbling champagne for everyone. "He's right lad" Haddock agreed. Tintin glanced at him still amazed at no matter how much whiskey or champagne either of the captains consumed, they were always able to keep a bit of coherent wit about them.

"You're going to still try to turn me into an alcoholic yet" Tintin declared.

"Na, you just need to loosen up a bit landlubber" Haddock smiled.

"He's right, a little bit is good for you!" Chester agreed. Enzo wasn't shy about getting his share.

"See Tintin, Enzo isn't afraid of a drink" Haddock pointed out.

Tintin graciously threw Snowy a filet as Captain Haddock and Chester finally sat down. "A toast to our safe arrival in England" Enzo smiled.

"We aren't there yet, but will be shortly" Chester replied spotting a light coming toward them from the coastal direction.

"A toast to our big catch" Tintin pointed to Enzo.

"A toast to some relaxation once we get ashore" Chester replied.

Haddock hesitated unable to think of anything to toast to for a moment. The rest of his companions were silent and then his face lit up. "A toast to the church of malt liquor" he shouted comically as everyone else laughed.

"You'll never do Captain" Tintin teased at his crazy comment, and then they feasted which to Tintin's surprise tasted really good.

** xxxxxxxxxx**

A moonless night was over Marlinspike Hall and all was calm. The windows had been replaced, again. Professor Calculus, Nestor, Thomson, and Thompson congregated in the dining hall each with a bowl of vegetable soup and a hot cup of tea at the long table where many banquets took place. Professor Calculus sat on the left side of the seat at the end of the table, while Captain Haddock's seat at the end was where the "Lord" of the manor sat, as Tintin would jest. To the right another empty chair. This was where Calculus knew the Lord's prince sat. Professor Calculus knew Tintin meant the world to Haddock. When they travelled to South America, Calculus pretended to be clueless, but could see he was disheartened without Tintin around. The moment Tintin appeared he saw a fire light back up in Haddock's eyes:

"_Tintin where in Heaven's name have you sprung from?" Haddock asked Tintin with much surprise and delight. Calculus stood there watching as if some drama was unfolding before him. "Well…I've come straight from Marlinspike, you don't look very pleased to see me" Tintin laughed. "Why didn't you stay there silly fellow?" Haddock was elated inside to see Tintin but yet more concerned for his safety "Let's say I was missing you… Captain…" Tintin said mysteriously._

Calculus couldn't see Tintin's face, but he saw the Captain's as his bright blue eyes began to brim with tears of joy and a smile that only Tintin could elicit from him, but the Captain was more concerned for Tintin's safety than his own. The captain didn't openly voice how he truly felt, but his eyes said everything that could be said, and Calculus saw it. It was that day when the Professor knew that something much deeper than any bond could be existed between the two of them, but never spoke anything about it. The Professor couldn't help but to feel just a little jealous of Haddock and Tintin's relationship for he had dedicated his entire life to science and research. The ladies he dated during his younger years were just as eccentric as he was which never really led to anything lasting. The only other interesting thing Calculus remembered was during the whole fiasco with Castafiore, her emerald, and the kiss she gave him before she departed. Professor Calculus has sent Madame Castafiore bouquets of the Bianca roses he created. After hearing part of Thompson and Thomson's story Professor Calculus sank into his mind remembering events. He was used to being alone, but knowing that Haddock and Tintin were in danger really made it difficult for him to focus for too long on anything.

"Professor?" Thompson waved. "Professor! Are you ok?" Thomson asked trying to redirect the Professor's attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm having trouble focusing on anything right now" Calculus admitted as he straightened his lab coat as he was busy in his lab trying to conduct research for a colleague when both Thompson and Thomson arrived earlier. "Clueless Calculus" was one name that Tintin and even Captain Haddock would say teasing him, but Calculus just let them have their fun for it was partly true. Calculus liked being underestimated because it allowed him more element of surprise.

"Why didn't you two inform us sooner of what was going on?" Calculus snapped back to the present. Nestor glanced at Calculus and knew when he became emotional his rationality would somehow disappear momentarily.

"We aren't at liberty to divulge all of the information we receive" Thompson explained.

"Precisely" Thomson agreed as he took a couple spoons full of soup.

"Nestor this soup is superb!" Thompson complemented.

"Why, thank you sir" Nestor smiled.

"So what exactly is this 'All-Seeing-Eye' cult about?" Calculus remained calm trying to finish his soup. Both Thompson and Thomson were wearing grey suits with grey bowlers rather than their usual black.

"It's a rather bizarre cult riddled with demon worship and aliens" Thomson began.

"It would seem that for some reason they have taken in interest in Tintin to be precise" Thompson added.

"All of this makes no sense gentlemen" Nestor interjected.

"…but it will, because Dr. Mueller escaped, and according to intelligence, he has aligned himself with this cult like group" Thomson continued.

"Well I've never been a man to truly affiliate myself with any religion and don't judge others based on their belief, but that is strange that Dr. Mueller would align himself with such a group," Calculus stated.

"This group gets more bizarre with the more information we receive" Thomson continued.

"Rituals, some including animal sacrifice and other suspicions human as well" Thompson replied grimly.

"My word! Let's not speak of such things" Calculus exclaimed. Nestor was a bit unnerved by the comment but didn't show it.

"I don't understand folks these days. That is why I enjoy the peace and quiet here out of the way of other people's affairs" Calculus reiterated.

"So according to registry records, the Sirius is ported in Glasgow" Thompson went on. "That was its last delivery" Thomson clarified.

"Perhaps we will get a telegram just as Master Haddock wrote in his letter" Nestor concluded logically. Thompson, Thomson, and Professor Calculus just kept seemingly talking themselves in circles. Nestor sat quietly for ten minutes listening after he finished his tea then began collecting the empty bowls to return them to the kitchen. When he returned back to the dining hall they were still debating all of the possible places Captain Chester could be as the hour approached almost eleven O'clock as the chimes in different locations in the manor began to chime.

"The mail should be running tomorrow if you don't mind me saying, it may be better to wait until we get a more definite location" Nestor suggested.

"That may be the best idea in the end" Thompson agreed.

"Indeed Thompson" Thomson too agreed.

"I must be up early gentlemen. I will notify both of you if we do receive a call from them. I have a couple of gadgets I simply must give to Tintin and the Captain that I should finish within a day or two" Calculus concluded.

"Fascinating" both Thompson and Thomson replied.

"Well good night professor" they both again in unison replied.

"Good night to you too gentlemen, and notify me too if you hear anything" Calculus reminded. Nestor escorted them to the door. As Nestor watched both of the detectives drive off, Nestor couldn't help but feel concerned for Haddock and Tintin after hearing all of this insanity he thought; however, Haddock and Tintin had dealt with many perilous situations in the past and come out unscathed. It had been awhile since they had an adventure like ones in the past. A couple of minor adventures and dramas had taken place over the years which still proved interesting.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After a wonderful meal the travelers felt much better. The HM Customs finally showed up and finished the few left overs and were quite thankful. Tintin could not believe just how well connected Captain Chester was with his country folk. When they first arrived they were quite reserved, but within a few minutes of conversing with Chester, they were all laughing and sharing food and drink. Tintin noted on how relaxed they were with their ship inspection and Snowy remained hidden down in the storage area.

"Make sure you give my regards to your sister" one of the coastal guards reminded.

"I will indeed" Chester laughed. "Thanks for sharing that tasty meal and the whisky" another thanked as the three HM Custom Guards returned to their small ship.

"If you see Mr. Schnider arrive please notify my sister, I do believe INTERPOL has a warrant out for him" Chester reminded.

"Don't worry, we will be consulting with our sources and detain him if he does" the third one spoke being the more serious out of the three.

"So are we making port tonight?" Tintin asked.

"We may as well spend the night here and port in the morning as the hour is late" Chester replied.

"Well then I'm going to go get Snowy" Tintin disappeared momentarily to bring Snowy back on the deck.

"You and Enzo get dish duty!" Haddock commented when Tintn returned.

"Fair enough" Tintin nodded.

"Since we got to enjoy a nice meal it's only fair" Enzo agreed.

After thirty minutes of returning the eating area to its prior state, they sat outside to admire the starry night. Tintin had a small look of concern in his eyes as they continued to sit quietly watching the HM Customs make their rounds from afar. Captain Haddock never truly seemed to miss a beat, "What's on your mind lad?" Haddock sat across from him at the nose end of the ship.

"Just wondering how the professor and Nestor are faring" he answered truthfully.

"I'm sure they are fine" Haddock seemed convinced.

"Why don't you send them a telegram tomorrow" Chester suggested. Tintin nodded in agreement.

"So who's going to share a sea tale tonight?" Enzo asked as he knew Chester had plenty to share.

"Why don't we let Haddock share one of his tales" Chester winked.

"That's a swell idea! Captain tell them about 'The Lady Polly'" Tintin's face lit up instantly.

Captain Chester gave Tintin and Haddock a confused look. "Na…" Haddock smiled.

"A lady?" Chester cocked an eyebrow.

"No, it was a strange tale I told Tintin, Calculus, and Nestor a couple Halloweens ago… about an abandoned ship named 'The Lady Polly'" Haddock corrected.

"Oh…" Chester nodded, "This should be interesting" Chester smiled.

"Yes tell us please!" Enzo got comfortable as the ship rocked only slightly.

"Alright!" Haddock grinned repositioning himself lighting his pipe. Chester, Tintin, and Enzo intently listened. Snowy lied next to Tintin.

"This happened actually about twelve years ago actually when I was captain of the Karaboudjan. The Lady Polly was a grand passenger ship that had set off from Norway on her way back to England but never reached her destination" Haddock's face became animated. Chester lit his pipe trying to remember if he too had heard any such story while he sailed, but continued to listen. Enzo's eyes widened as Tintin just loved to watch how the alcohol seemed to turn him into a book of fascinating tales full of sound and fury.

"We sailed those Norwegian waters, and I daresay on some nights when the skies were overcast, if it weren't for the lights of our ship it would be so pitch black you couldn't even see past the tip of your nose" Haddock paused. "Without the ships lights you can't tell which is the sea or the sky. It's foggy, dark and cold. This is the kind of cold that once it sets into your bones you'll be needin' more than a bonfire to ward it off. The last thing you'd want to happen is a power failure; no way to move, no way to see, and no way to radio an SOS. That recipe for disaster is exactly what happened to the Karaboudjan!" the captain paused again as the only sound they could hear was the lapping of the calm waters on the side of the Shooting Star. Haddock and Chester's pipes brightened as they both took a puff, and a bit of dying ash flew into the air as if the story were coming to life.

Tintin and Enzo were both sitting around the captain like children full of wonder despite Tintin already having heard this tale before. Captain Chester was nodding with everything Captain Haddock said remembering a similar incident on the Sirius. "Go on…" Enzo prompted eager for him to continue.

"It started with the radio, we could hear lots of static but voices as well, then the lights began to flicker, and suddenly we were dead in the water. I shouted for my shipmates in earshot of me to light a torch and get the engine back up and running. It was an awkward situation feeling your way around even though you've walked the ship a million times, it's a lot different when there are no lights…" he paused reaching into his jacket for the last of the bottle of champagne taking a big swig.

"Oi! pass it around, some of us are thirsty too!" Chester interrupted. Haddock passed the bottle to Chester who finished off the bit that was left.

"I'll never forget that evil night… my biggest worry was that you don't know what's out there, could be rocks, an iceberg, or another ship! When we finally managed to get power back, out of the fog another ship was heading right our way. I panicked sounding the bell, screaming out orders to my crew as they all scrambled to try to get the ship out of the way; but it was too late. What seemed like a ram was nothing more than a mere bump, and no damage was done to my ship—and you know why?" Haddock stopped so his audience would take a breath.

"She was dead in the water…" Chester chimed in.

"Exactly!" Haddock pointed. "Only another captain would know the answer to that" Haddock nodded with a enthusiastic smile.

"It was the Lady Polly…the steel screeched like a banshee as she scraped by us… no power or lights on board as it just drifted by us. As it was our duty to board a dead ship to make sure there were no live souls trapped on board. We took torches and other provisions, me and five members of my crew. Dirt and dust lie thick on the deck of the ship. The ship's dining hall was the first place we investigated. Plates and eating utensils lie undisturbed. Then we investigated open quarters where we found personal articles, suitcases, and other items simply left untouched as if everyone had simply vanished into thin air. We thought maybe there was a disease and people died, or a rogue ship had boarded to rob them, but nothing valuable had been taken. We were at a loss for what really happened. So we went to the captain's log on the bridge and that was where our worst fears were confirmed" he stopped again so everyone would breathe.

"The captain of that ship's last log was in 1906, more than thirty years before we discovered the ship. The handwriting was shaky as he wrote how passengers were disappearing one and then two at a time each day. People were frightened and so were he and all of his shipmates. Part of the log he wrote how he truly believed that something evil lurked among them on the ship. Who would be next was the only question he had on his mind as storm after storm blew them off course keeping them out at sea. Crew members become mutinous as passengers became hysterical and before they knew it the ship was in total chaos until the last log of the captain was written. He wrote that all that was left were he, his first mate, and two now orphaned young children who clung to him of nine and ten. We are holed up on the bridge. Something evil is definitely on this ship. As a captain it is my duty to protect my crew and passengers—may God be with those who read this…" Haddock stopped again.

"As we continued to investigate other areas of the ship such as the engine room we could hear movement from other parts of the ship as if something was dragging on the floor. Terrified as we all were, we went to investigate thinking someone was still living who was responsible for the disappearances. When we thought we got to the source of the noise we only saw our own footprints in the heavy dust of the ghost ship. It seemed we were going in circles. Then we heard mournful music and clanging noises, it was at that moment I told my shipmates we make back to the deck as quickly as possible and return to our vessel. I could hear hissing sounds as if a voice were whispering in the air or from the depths of Davy Jones Locker. Our ship's power seemed to be draining. Things started falling over as if to impeding our swift pace, maybe the ship didn't want to give up fresh blood!" Haddock's face looked ghastly as Enzo and even Tintin could feel the hair on their neck standing on end. Chester seemed fascinated but didn't seem to completely believe the tale.

"We ran and climbed stairs and ladders until we finally made it to the deck we were almost home free when we could hear some unearthly growling. I never thought it was possible for one to move so fast, but we ran for our life boat and almost nearly all jumped in as we climbed down to our boat and suddenly…." Haddock turned away. "GRRRRAAARRR!" He growled loudly quickly grabbing Enzo and Tintin by their shirt getting a scream out of both of them.

"Har har har!" Haddock and Chester laughed hysterically as Tintin cursed himself for not being prepared for the punch line of the story and Enzo was still quite unnerved hoping that none of it was true. "So did you really encounter such a ship" Chester finally asked.

"Aye! That we did, but it doesn't mean it wasn't any less scary" Haddock nodded seriously. "Well I'm going to catch some shut eye so we can shove off early tomorrow. Night mates and watch for any 'ghost ships'" Chester laughed and yawned. "Wait, I'm coming too" Enzo said running after Chester back to their cabin.

Tintin and Haddock were left alone, "I got you again landlubber" Haddock laughed as they both stood taking another view of the starry sky as a meteorite went zipping briefly leaving a streak in its wake. Haddock stepped closer behind Tintin, and wrapped his arms around him as they both continued to watch the sky. Tintin put his hands over Haddock's as he could feel his neck being tickled with Haddock's bristly beard. "These nights I live for lad" Haddock whispered in his ear. "Then let us live" Tintin whispered back. Tintin closed his eyes as Haddock kissed the nape of his neck gently. The rest of the night was silent with the faded lights of the shore and distant ships and the quiet lapping of the water against the Shooting Star.


	7. A Moment To Reflect

**CHAPTER 7**

Tintin sat up in a nice small twin bed, but for some reason everything looked so much bigger to him. Wearing only a long tunic he looked around trying to figure out where he was. It was as if it was foggy wherever he gazed. Wooden toys lie strewn about on the floor, an old rocking chair sat by a window which shed light into the room. Minor details seemed to elude his vision. Suddenly a loud whistling could be heard, he walked to glance out of the room. A misty hallway lie beyond the doorway as a light flickered casting dancing shadows on the floor. Slowly he walked down the hallway as a small stand had an abstract looking flower vase with Queen Anne's Lace and carnations. He quietly tip-toed closer until the whistling stopped.

He glanced and saw a thin woman dressed in a long lavender dress and auburn hair put wrapped in a bun lifted a kettle off a stove in a kitchen. Her back was turned to him and it seemed he could hear her voice but could not decipher what it was she was saying. A rectangular table sat on the opposite side of the room with a small suitcase. A pale faced boy with blond hair wearing a suit sat at the table with a sad look on his face as he slowly stirred some unknown contents in a bowl. The boy looked up at him waving hand for him to go back to his room.

Without notice, he began to see things from a different perspective. He was the one dressed up sitting at the table miserably stirring some oatmeal. He looked back up to see another young blond haired looking boy in a long light yellow tunic hiding in the hallway with a confused look on his face. Then he could hear the woman crying as he looked to see a young man embracing the sobbing woman.

The next thing he knew he was standing outside in a street with some man's hand clamped down on his wrist. Still his entire environment was shrouded in mist and couldn't see anyone's face. The woman in the long lavender dress stood next to a man dressed in dark brown trousers wearing a black vest with a white button up shirt underneath. Tintin could hear voices, but nothing understandable, but he knew he didn't want to go with the men that were seemingly taking him away. Slowly he could see the two adult figures on the doorstep of a small home diminishing as he was being drug away. "Brother!" a young boy's voice screamed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Instantly he was in his cabin lightly dressed tucked under a quilt, while Haddock snored loudly on his small cot tossing and turning to get presumably comfortable. Tintin kicked the quilt off of him as sweat beaded from his brow. Tintin sat there against the wall on his cot unable to sleep with the dream fresh in his mind as he desperately tried to recall every moment of it. "Brother…" Tintin whispered. Perhaps listening to Enzo's story made Tintin wish subconsciously that he still had any family around he could remember. Anytime he would try to remember it seemed a mental block prevented his mind from recalling almost any trace of them. Snowy stirred and opened his eyes and jumped in Tintin's lap licking him. "Snowy! My first true family" Tintin muttered.

"I will always be here for you as long as I live" Snowy thought. Tintin continued to pet Snowy with many thoughts going through his mind. "Looks like getting to sleep may be a bit of a challenge" he whispered to Snowy then looked at Haddock as he lied with his mouth wide open snoring. Haddock then turned over on his other side as Tintin glanced out the window as the night sky had already begun to give way to the early morning. The sound of sea gulls could be heard as they flew by. Other than Haddock's snores, the ship was quiet and calmly swaying in the water. "Well Snowy, we may as well start our day" Tintin smiled as Snowy quietly barked in agreement.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Caleb and his mother were both relieved to see the unsavory characters leave. "Do you know Chester's sister's address or phone number?" his mother asked him as they locked the doors once the last patrons left. "No, but father does, since he deals directly with Chester himself on certain cargo" Caleb answered. "Luckily your father returns tomorrow morning from his little fishing trip" his mother nodded. "Chester must be warned" Caleb agreed. "As soon as he returns that is what we do first thing" his mother suggested.

"Yea, the little brat knows" Gaspar confirmed as he listened with his headphones out in the car. "Chester's sister?" Lento asked. "Aye! I think we should take that little pipsqueak for a ride" Gaspar smiled wickedly.

"Whatever for?! We know which direction they are heading in!" Allan put his hand on his forehead in disagreement. "He just said he didn't have an address or a number" Lento added.

"You're no fun!" Gaspar sneered at Allan.

"Don't worry there will be time for that later, but right now is not the time! Our ship leaves at dawn, we don't need any more police or INTERPOL on our trail" Allan pointed out.

Allan drove off returning back to the east dock side where their ship was. "So Lento, you have 'formal' training?'" Allan asked curiously. "Yes" Lento answered quickly.

"What does that mean anyway?" Gaspar was curious as well.

"Let's just say, some of us in the circle are endowed with some special skills" Lento answered evasively.

"What KIND of skills?" Allan pressed for information.

"Cult like skills" Lento narrowed down. Allan glanced strangely at him. "I don't fool around with otherworldly mischief" Allan shook his head.

"So you mean like putting curses or hexes like a witch?" Gaspar asked.

"No, not exactly, but those are my secrets just as you two have yours, as you say, I don't divulge all of my knowledge to anyone" Lento replied tactfully.

"So your Russian lackeys know nothing of you then" Allan answered somewhat amused.

"No" Lento nodded. "Fair enough" Allan agreed.

"So where are we porting in England" Gaspar asked. "London, so we will need to try to avoid HM Customs, as INTERPOL is looking for you" Allan reminded.

"So how are we going to find this Tintin, Chester, and Haddock?" Gaspar asked the obvious question.

"I got contacts back in London, and so does my best mate Tom… Herr Wagner mentioned you had your own method" Allan mentioned glancing over at Lento.

"I do, but don't use it unless all other conventional methods fail me" Lento answered.

"Excellent, we will work our way up the east coast of England, Tintin is well known and won't be able to hide" Allan pointed out.

"Fame is price you pay when you continually stick your nose where it doesn't belong" Lento replied quietly.

"Chester once told me he had a sister north east of London but never gave me specifically a location" Gaspar commented.

"Herr Wagner wishes to speak with you when we return Lento" Allan informed him.

"Very well" Lento replied realizing there was more to Herr Wagner that met the eye.

Once they arrived back at the ship it was well after midnight. Lento walked straight to the captain's quarters while Gaspar and Allan made their rounds on the ship. When he arrived the door was already open. "Herr Lento!" Wagner replied. His quarters were strange, old banners from different regimes including one that Lento could not forget. A bookcase full of books and other mysterious items which Lento was not unfamiliar with. Herr Wagner was dressed in his heavy German trench coat still wearing shades despite the fact his quarters were not well lit. He stood over six feet tall with short gray hair. He appeared to be veteran of the war.

"So you know why I spared you" Wagner was quick to speak. He paced as his shiny black boots replied sharply with every step.

"Yes" Lento nodded.

"It seems the little precautions you took with your initiate so far have paid off. It seems INTERPOL cannot get anything out of him, so they got him on a lesser charge" Herr Wagner informed. "I just wanted to give you this photograph of Tintin" this should help you and your cohorts succeed where conventional methods may fail" Herr Wagner placed the photograph on the table.

"You've never seen Tintin before, but now I expect results" Herr Wagner said walking back to his desk where he had wooden board on his desk. Lento's eyes widened as he realized it was an Ouija board. "So what did you guys discover of Tintin's whereabouts?" Herr Wagner asked.

"Somewhere northeast of London so far" Lento carefully answered.

"Impressive, but keep going that direction… you will run into him soon, but I keep getting a disturbance as if he is in two places when I consult the spirits" Herr Wagner whispered.

"Impossible, you cannot always trust everything you are told by the living or the dead…" Lento's tone changed to one of seriousness.

"Fine, I leave it to you, Allan, Gaspar, and whoever else you wish to accompany you. You are dismissed! Auf Wiedersehen!" Herr Wagner said abruptly. Lento left and returned back to his quarters realizing that Herr Wagner was not one to be trifled with, never mind Allan, Gaspar, or anyone else.

**xxxxxxxx**

The early morning was peaceful for Tintin. He put on his white button up shirt, brown jacket, and trousers. He was glad to get that sailor's uniform off. He peeked back at the Captain who was sound asleep finally in a somewhat comfortable position and smiled closing the door quietly. Once he stepped out in the corridor he could hear someone else snoring. "I bet that's Captain Chester" Tintin grinned as he climbed the steep small flight of stairs. Once Tintin climbed up onto the deck he could see the last of the stars twinkling in the twilight of the morning. The breeze was just a bit chilly, but nothing he wasn't used to. The HM Customs were in full swing as new ships were arriving. Snowy followed Tintin around the small ship as they observed what was going on. "I think I will go make some tea—I know I saw a tin earlier in one of the cupboards" Tintin thought.

Tintin could hear the water from the washroom down below. He threw Snowy a couple of leftovers from the night before. "Thank you Tintin!" Snowy barked.

"I hope you live a long time Snowy…" Tintin smiled.

"I'll do my best…but why the sudden sentimentality?" Snowy thought as he contentedly ate.

"I know times change, but why can't everything just stay in these moments and never age? All of us happy as we are now, me, you, the captain…forever unchanging…" Tintin sipped his tea.

"You're getting too deep for me to understand Tintin…" Snowy finished his fish and jumped in Tintin's lap to cheer him up.

"How time flies Snowy… it seems like only yesterday you were only a puppy and I was a young boy making his way as a reporter. I wonder if Heaven is like a utopia? You stay forever in the happier days of your life unchanging always happy, never sad, no death so you never lose anyone dear to you… " Tintin petted Snowy.

"Come on Tintin you're making me sad now" Snowy whined. Tintin sat there with Snowy thinking of the past, the present, and the future. "If only…"

"If only what?" Captain Chester stood there leaning up against the wall. Tintin was startled unaware of how long Chester had been listening to him, "Um nothing…" Tintin was embarrassed that he spoke some of his inner most thoughts out loud, some of which he didn't even share with Haddock.

"You're too young to be thinking like that" Chester finally came up grabbing the last of the hot water Tintin boiled. "So you heard me" Tintin replied sheepishly.

"Don't be ashamed…I really didn't start thinking like that until I was about thirty-five" Chester filled a mug from the cupboard and sat down with Tintin. Chester had changed as well wearing a short sleeved blue button up shirt with a pair of blue jeans and his black boots. He wore a similar hat that Haddock rarely went without. His red mustache looked as if it covered his mouth. For a quick moment he wondered what Haddock would look without his beard, but then decided it just wouldn't be him without it. "Yea, reminded me of a time when I finally had to learn to accept life for what it was" Chester sipped looking across the bay through the windows. "What do you mean?" Tintin asked.

"Loss is inevitable my friend" Chester raised his eyebrows. "If you live to be as old as myself or Haddock you will see, friends and family pass on like your parents..." Chester pointed out. "I don't like thinking about it…" Tintin nodded.

"Hasn't Haddock ever had this chat with you?" Chester asked blatantly. "Well, not like this…" Tintin answered absorbing what Chester had just said.

"Listen mate, I'm not trying to upset you, I'm sure you're smart enough to realize all of this right?" Chester stared Tintin eye to eye. "Of course" Tintin shook his head.

The reality of the situation Tintin realized was Haddock did as much as he could to shelter Tintin from a lot of ugliness in the world after things had settled down and they began living a quiet life at Marlinspike Hall.

"You're still young, enjoy it while it last, because before you know it's your my age with or without regrets. I can understand why Haddock took a liking to you… well I need to move the boat closer to port and find somewhere suitable to park and radio for the boat tender to come take us to shore" Chester smiled finishing his tea patting him on the back as he went to the bridge.

"Well Snowy, let's go wake the others" Tintin stood up as he finished his tea.

Tintin didn't have a hard time waking Enzo as he was already awake dressed similar to Chester only with a cream colored shirt, but he did have to shake Haddock a bit to get him stirring. "Come on Archibald Haddock! The tenders will be here soon!" Tintin pushed. Haddock's eyes opened as Tintin was about to walk away but quickly grabbed Tintin's wrists with both of his hands.

"Where do you think you're going?" Haddock smiled already being awake lying there.

The boat began to slow down as voices could be heard outside, "I guess I better get ready" he said pulling Tintin to him for a quick pop kiss then letting him go.

"Come on captain! Your beard tickles!" Tintin smiled.

"Tell Chester I'll be up there in a few minutes" Haddock said as Tintin shook his head laughing.

Chester was busy positioning the boat to anchor it as there were many boats with many different national flags flying on various places on each ship respectively. Enzo was busy helping Chester anchor the yacht down as the boat tender was waiting for them. Haddock finally emerged from below with both his and Tintin's luggage.

"Tintin, aren't you forgetting someone?" Haddock put the luggage down handing him his sailor's sack. "Yea right, he said quickly returning to the common area to collect Snowy.

"Come on Snowy, one more time just in case HM Customs walks by us" Tintin said opening the sack with a small hole Snowy could poke his nose out to breathe.

Once everything was secured they boarded the small motored tender boat. Chester had offered the man money but he just nodded and refused to take any from him.

"I got a cab waiting on us" Chester pointed as they walked down the dock. "Are you sure you want us coming with you to your sister's" Haddock whispered to Chester.

"What are you talking about?!" Chester gave Haddock a strange look.

"Well I don't want to put any of your family in danger, me, Tintin, and Snowy can make other arrangements" Haddock said seriously.

"And I said 'don't worry about it' you know how crazy my family can be if they want. Mary Ann still lives out in the country outside Colchester in that cozy cottage. Her kids have moved out and are both married now, so she'll have room" Chester explained thoughtfully.

"Besides, I called already, so she and her husband are both expecting us all" Chester added.

"You're a true friend Chester!" Haddock hugged him.

"Don't mention it, that's what good mates are for" Chester hugged him back.

"Now get in that cab or we're going to miss breakfast!" Chester scolded. The cab was a bit bigger thankfully than the one they rode in back in Antwerp.

"Here, I'll take your luggage" the cab driver said taking their suitcases putting them in the trunk. "I'll carry the bag on my lap" Tintin waved him away as he wanted to put 'Snowy' in the trunk.

"You heard 'em landlubbers, in the cab!" Haddock ordered. "…on the double!" Chester added.

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" Tintin and Enzo saluted getting in as Chester sat up front and Haddock in the back with Tintin and Enzo.

"Don't worry I know where Mary Ann lives" the cab driver informed him.

"Oh, swell! Let's get going then!" Chester smiled as they disappeared through the waking harbor town. They watched as the sun began to rise into the sky and shine down upon them with a bounty of cheer revealing the bright green fields.


	8. Home On The English Countryside

**CHAPTER 8**

The ride in the taxi was actually relaxing for Tintin. Chester sat up front conversing with the driver who was a middle aged man who knew Chester's sister. Enzo sat in the middle in the back staring ahead confirming stories or facts to the driver when Chester occasionally would turn to ask him. Haddock had his head leaned against the window already dozing off. Tintin had at last opened the bag for Snowy to poke his head out to see the sun. The harbor seemed to be coming more vibrant as the sun shone brighter.

"Is this your first time through this way?" Tintin asked Enzo.

"No, this will be my third time. It's a lovely place!" Enzo nodded.

"So which side of Colchester does your sister live?" Tintin spoke up.

"North side" Chester continued pointing at landmarks to the cab driver having a case of nostalgia.

"It seems your friend is sleepy" Enzo laughed noticing Haddock dozed off.

"That's why you shouldn't drink, it makes your head hurt and you feel tired all the time" Tintin winked.

"I heard that!" Haddock peeked out of one eye as Tintin and Enzo just giggled. "So Tintin, when was the last time you were in England? Is anyone in your family English or are you a full Belgian lad?" Chester asked.

"Well to answer your first question, the captain, professor, and I…" Tintin started but was interrupted by Snowy barking. "…oh and Snowy too… went to London with Nestor to visit a relative of his three years ago. Second question, I don't know if I am 100% Belgian but I'm pretty sure I was born in Belgium" Tintin finished.

"You know, you really look like someone I've seen before" the cab driver said fixing his hat giving Tintin a quick glance.

"Really? Couldn't have been me, this if the first time I've come through this part of England. They say everyone has a twin in the world" Tintin joked.

"So how do you like London?" Enzo asked sitting up to become part of the conversation.

"No place like it really, Nestor took us to a few concerts while we were there. The captain did a pub crawl, and I just followed him around of course. The last pub we went to there were a bunch of Scotsmen so naturally the captain and I joined them in a game of darts and whisky shots. I of course only pretended to drink the whisky. The captain got mixed up in a brawl with the Scots against another group of sailors" Tintin paused.

"Let me guess, English?" the cab driver asked unimpressed.

"Unfortunately, alcohol has a way of bringing out the best and the worst in people" Tintin answered tactfully.

"Haddock and I have never been in a fight, a couple shouting matches when we were younger in our earlier days but nothing serious" Chester commented.

"What about the last visit to Marlinspike?" Tintin pointed out.

"Oh that was a fluke...if you remember Haddock and I never hit each other. We ended up wrestling a little on the floor... but we quickly got over that" Chester shook his head.

"Well unfortunately it took about half of the money we brought to get the captain out of jail and pay his fines" Tintin frowned. "We ended up only staying a week as we were running out of money. It would have been a lot sooner had it not been Nestor's brother, who's a successful banker, if he didn't let us stay at his place too" Tintin shook his head. "Speaking of money, we need to exchange for some local currency" Tintin digressed.

"Don't worry about the cab fare, I got it, we can go down town after lunch" Chester smiled.

"Where was Cuthbert during all of this mayhem?" Chester continued to ask.

"He ended up getting lost following a group of Americans thinking he was following us. He was furious when we finally found him. He yelled more at the captain for his obsession with whisky as opposed to keeping track of his friends, and the captain countered that if he would pay more attention to where he was going and use his hearing aid more frequently and quit poking his face in city maps he wouldn't of got lost in the first place" Tintin laughed.

"We got a nice heavy snow during the Christmas there, Snowy of course liked it" Tintin finished.

"That Cuthbert" Haddock mumbled in his half awaken sleep. The whole cab erupted in laughter. About forty minutes later they finally arrived at the nice two story family house. It was nothing like what Tintin had imagined. It was a two story house that looked like two buildings as one side jutted out while the front door seemed to be in the middle. The house was made of old dark red bricks and they were covered with leafy vines. The roof was made of darkened terracotta shingles. One side of the house blocked the view of the yard with a high fence. Once you got to the front door a small white picket fence bordered the edge of the road. This was no cottage. It looked like some family farm house of some type Tintin thought. There was a small car parked on the side in front of a garage. The pleasant site of flowers and rose bushes gave the yard a colorful appearance.

"Great snakes! I wasn't expecting something this big" Tintin stared.

"Captain Haddock we are here" Enzo said waking him.

"Blisterin' barnacles! Already? That was fast…" Haddock yawned getting out stretching his tired limbs.

"What do you mean already?" It's been almost an hour" Enzo laughed.

"That long eh?" he said rubbing his eyes helping Enzo retrieve their luggage.

"Hey!" a short plump woman ran out of the front door waving. She wore a long flowered dress and had shoulder length red hair, she stood just over five feet. "Mary Ann!" Chester smiled after paying the cab fare. "Frederick!" she shouted opening up the gate to give her brother a warm welcome as they embraced.

"Predictable as always brother!" his sister laughed happy to see her brother. "Am I now?" he beamed back. "Archibald!" she said running over to greet the captain with a warm hug. "Mary Ann, it's a pleasure to see you again" Haddock hugged her back. "It's been years!" she smiled.

"Years?" Tinin asked curiously. "Why hello to you too!" she greeted him and Enzo. Tintin noticed Mary Ann had exactly the same color eyes and red hair as Captain Frederick Chester did. Tintin let Snowy out of the bag as he began running wildly around glad to be able to stretch his legs.

"Mary Ann, this is my friend Tintin and his dog Snowy" Haddock introduced.

"Nice to meet you Tintin, you can call me Mary Ann, and I like your dog!" she said bending down to give Snowy a nice pat on the head.

"Hey Donald, are you going back to the docks?" Mary Ann asked with a metal lunch pail in one of her hands.

"Hello Mrs. Addinson, and yes I am" he smiled sitting in his cab.

"Would you mind dropping my husband's lunch off for me, he forgot it earlier this morning" she explained.

"Sure, I'm going right by the peer he works on" he agreed.

"Thanks, I'm grateful!" she smiled placing the lunch pail in the passenger's seat.

"Well folks, time to get back to work" the driver smiled as he disappeared down the road.

"Come on, I got breakfast ready" Mary Ann prompted rushing everyone inside.

When they walked in there was a huge sofa and a few antique looking chairs with a big television in the center against the wall. Various knick-knacks were placed throughout the room on shelves on the wall. The room was well lit with the many windows draped with light colored curtains and tall grandfather clock with an ornate cabinet sat next to the doorway.

"Just put your luggage down for now, I got breakfast waiting in the other room" She said leading them into their kitchen and dining room. "Uncle Frederick!" a tall thin young woman came running up to him from near the stove to give him a hug. "Alyssa!" Chester beamed picking her off the ground.

"Alyssa, you know Enzo and 'Uncle Archie', this is his friend Tintin and Snowy. Alyssa hugged and greeted both Haddock and Enzo. "I haven't seen you since you were a wee lass!" Haddock smiled. "You've grown too!" Alyssa giggled.

Haddock checked his belly, it hadn't gotten that much bigger he thought. "Come on silly I'm just teasing!" Alyssa laughed. She wore a long brown skirt and a purple sweater. Her long blond hair reached her mid back. Tintin guessed her to be no older than twenty.

"Nice to meet you Tintin" Alyssa greeted him warmly.

"And you as well" he bowed.

"So you're the one keeping Captain Haddock out of trouble are you" she went on.

"Not a word!" Haddock pointed to Tintin as he only giggled.

"All of you have a seat we got sausages, bacon, fried bread, black pudding, and eggs" Mary Ann announced as everyone took a seat at a huge round table. "What about me Tintin?" Snowy whined. "I'm sorry Snowy" Tintin frowned.

"Snowy huh? Here you go boy!" Mary Ann said dropping a small piece of sausage for Snowy as he jumped in midair to catch it. Mary Ann got plates and served up a nice generous portion for everyone as Alyssa brought each dish with utensils.

"So how did you know when I was actually coming exactly at this time" Chester asked.

"A guy I know from HM Customs gave me a ring yesterday and you called me too before you set off. I know how you are, how you rarely come late" she replied serving the last of the dishes.

"You've prepared quite a bit" Enzo commented.

"I've got too, sea air seems to make you hungrier" she explained.

"Do you have paper and pens here Mary Ann?" Tintin asked remembering the telegram to send back to Marlinspike Hall.

"Yes I do, I can get you some after we eat" she said as she and Alyssa sat.

"Great I need to send a telegram through the Royal Mail" Tintin replied.

"I'm going into town shortly after breakfast to run some errands, I'll take you" she said looking over to Alyssa pointing to the oven. Alyssa quickly got up and opened the oven door and the smell of fresh baked pastry with a hint of strawberry sweetened the air.

"Scones!" Chester grinned. "Scones! I love your sister's strawberry scones!" Enzo said with excitement. Tintin and Haddock were about to begin to eat when Alyssa wearing a couple of oven mitts, placed the fresh baked strawberry scones on the counter.

"Oh Mary Ann, Alyssa, I really appreciate all of this!" Tintin smiled taking a strong whiff of the pleasant smell. "Those smell better than Nestor's scones!" Haddock was amazed.

"I forgot, you never got to try my scones last time you were here Archie" Mary Ann thought out loud. Haddock shuddered at the name Archie because he didn't like how it sounded; but his history with Chester's family went a ways back and some used to call him that.

"Where's your husband at Alyssa?" Chester asked as they sat eating.

"He works with dad now" Alyssa said getting up to get a huge pitcher of orange juice out of the icebox. "Orange juice anyone?" she offered as almost everyone put their glasses up. She walked slowly around the table filling their glasses.

"What happened to the work in Manchester?" Chester asked a bit concerned.

"His bosses were thieving scoundrels, they promised late payment then left town with more than a month's pay! They left twenty other co-workers of his high and dry. It hurt a lot of us and as a result Nathan and I lost our apartment and had to come back home" she finished pouring the last glass.

"Why didn't he question them sooner" Chester continued to ask.

"They had always been honest for the two years he had worked for them; furthermore, prospects elsewhere weren't much better" Alyssa sat down to finish her breakfast.

"Thunderin' Typhoons! What a bunch of low down brigands!" Haddock shouted.

"Back home in Italy a lot of employers work the people really hard for really little pay" Enzo added.

"Sounds a lot like here too" Alyssa agreed.

"Well the important thing is that we are doing fine now and we are all together!" Mary Ann said trying to change the subject.

They ate silently for a few minutes. The scone pastry was a nice golden brown. It flaked off and melted in your mouth leaving the wonderfully strawberry taste. Tinin savored every bite before he spoke, "This is delicious!"

"Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying it" Mary Ann replied. Chester and Haddock were busy enjoying the rich flavor of the sausages while Enzo devoured his scrambled eggs with a pleasant hint of butter. They continued to enjoy their breakfast, after they ate there wasn't much left over.

"Alyssa, do you want to go ahead and show them to their rooms? I'll go ahead and start cleaning up down here" Mary Ann got up collecting empty plates. "Of course mum" Alyssa got up. "Captain, you want to go up to the room, I'm going to stay down here with Mary Ann and help clean up" Tintin suggested.

"Nonsense, you're our guest and you just got here!" Mary Ann wouldn't hear of it.

"I think Enzo and I will get our stuff and get settled in our room too" Chester followed.

Alyssa led them back through the kitchen to a flight of old stairs. There were paintings and old portraits hanging on the walls as well as a huge oval shaped mirror outlined with a swirling carved wood painted in gold. The wall paper was of a dark magenta while the wood paneling was a dark cherry wood. The ceiling borders had fancy carvings as most Victorian homes did and some old candle sconces on the wall still remained for decoration; but luckily the hallway had its own light in the ceiling. Tintin surmised this house was a hundred years old or more.

"This first room on the left is mine and Nathan's room. The next room is the loo, and the last room will be yours Tintin and uncle Archie" Alyssa pointed. The opposite room will be Chester's and Enzo's. Mum and Dad's room is downstairs if you should need them for anything. Well I'm going to get down stairs and help mum clean up so we can get downtown" Alyssa smiled and quickly turned away. Tintin opened the dark looking door as the hinges squeaked in protest.

"Blisterin' Barnacles, those hinges need oiled, that will be one of my first projects" Haddock said thoughtfully. They glanced into the room as there was a huge chest at the foot of a queen sized bed with green quilts and pillows. The head rest board was of dark cherry wood and ornately carved. The drapes were a pine green color contrasting the mint colored wall paper. An old sewing machine sat full of dust in one corner and a small desk in another. A nightstand on the right side of the bed looked really old and small lamp with a fancy cover sat embellishing the already decorative room. As a finishing touch, there was a huge painting of a pine forest and what appeared to be a cottage deep within it. Tintin was impressed with the room.

"Reminds me of the story of Hansel and Gretel" Tintin laughed as he noticed the painting.

"I get the right side of the bed" Haddock made claims putting his suit case on the small green velvet upholstered daybed. "Where's Snowy?" Tintin looked around expecting to see his faithful friend not far behind.

"He's downstairs getting fed, you won't see him for a while" Haddock smirked.

"Finally some peace and quiet" Tintin put his suitcase down next to Haddocks peeking out the window to see the side road over the tall fence.

"Don't get used to it lad" Haddock said taking off his boots sitting on the bed.

"You mean…" Tinin's heart sunk a little feeling weary of this new unseen danger.

"You got it landlubber!" he said tossing his feet on the bed taking his jacket off getting comfortable.

"Things start getting dodgy around here, we're gone. We aren't going to put Chester's family in a pickle" Haddock said matter of fact.

"Well I don't want to put any of Chester's family or friends in danger either. I just wished we knew more! Why is this mysterious group after me?" Tintin asked rhetorically.

"I don't know lad, I wished I knew too… don't worry, nothing will happen to you, at least not on my watch" Haddock winked at him. Finally a small scratching noise could be heard just outside. Tintin quickly opened the door, "Snowy" he smiled as he had a bone in his mouth. Snowy dashed across the room and jumped up on the daybed. "That goes double for you Snowy" Haddock laughed.

"Tintin, Mary Ann wanted me to give you this" Chester's voice could be heard just as he was about to close the door. Chester handed him some paper and a couple of pens.

"Thanks Captain Frederick Chester" Tintin winked.

"Just Chester please" Chester smiled seemingly having the same aversion Haddock did.

"Tintin, don't go anywhere alone, got it?" Chester reminded him.

"If you do decide to go out, make sure you take someone with you, preferably Haddock or myself after today" Chester went on.

"I think I can take care of myself" Tintin laughed.

"You'll do as he says Tintin" Haddock agreed.

"…but captain, I'm a grown man…" Tintin thought the idea was silly.

"He's doing a lot for us lad and the least you can do is honor what the man asks of you" Haddock retorted.

"Fine…" Tintin agreed thinking they were overreacting just a bit.

"I'm going to get me a nap too, Haddock's got the right idea" Chester said returning to his room as Haddock quietly made a 'thumbs up' gesture.

Tintin sat down at the small desk and turned on the small lamp that sat on top. "What to write, I got a lot to tell the professor and Nestor, and hopefully they can reach both Thompson and Thomson" Tintin thought. He took the pen in his hand and began to write.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Dear Professor Calculus & Nestor,_

_I wrote to inform you that Captain Haddock and I are in Colchester England at 778 Boxted Road and safe. We would also like for you to get in touch with Thomson & Thompson and let them know where we are at. I sent you this telegram because we have reason to think the phones there and possibly the office precinct may be tapped. We have had a couple of altercations since we left home. The first was a random purse thief, and the last was in Antwerp as we were attacked by a group of American sailors of all things while another man by the name of Gaspar Schnider tried to kidnap a friend. We met up with Captain Chester again who took us across the North Sea in his yacht the Shooting Star. I don't know how long we will stay. The captain told me not to get used to being comfortable here at Captain Chester's sister's house which is where we are presently at. His seafaring intuition usually tends to be not too far off the mark. I hope both of you are safe and sound as I have been concerned for both of your safety. I kind of wonder if leaving the manor was such a good idea. I'm going to close for now but hope to see you both soon_

_Your Friend Always – Tintin_

Tintin finished his long telegram, "This is going to be expensive!" he thought taking out his wallet to count how much money he actually brought with him. He counted almost eight hundred Belgian Francs, "I hope I don't run out of money" he thought because he hated how anytime he and captain went out it was always Haddock who insisted on paying the bill. This really made Tintin feel too dependent at times. Tintin would even secretly put money in Haddock's wallet; but Haddock would always end up taking him out and would spend it on him.

Tintin would even go to lengths such as buying groceries for the estate and adding them to the cupboard thus confusing Nestor when he would run into town to buy food. Tintin would occasionally give Nestor small tips here and there when Haddock was not around, but Nestor would sometimes refuse them further infuriating Tintin when it came to their financial affairs. Tintin knew money meant nothing to Haddock in the grand scheme of it all although when it came to spending money on mundane things he would be a bit tight with the purse strings. Tintin knew it and it made him try even harder to shoulder some of the responsibilities.

"Mr. Tintin" a woman's voice spoke outside his room.

"Alyssa?" Tintin opened the door.

"Mum's waiting for you downstairs. "Tell her I'll be down in just a minute" he closed the door as Alyssa returned to her mom.

"Captain, I'm going to town with Mary Ann to send a telegram back home" he bent over the captain as he as lightly snoozing.

The captain slowly opened his eyes, "You keep that reporter inside you on a leash you hear?" he said throwing an arm around Tintin as Tintin planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I'm just going to town, no adventures, I promise" Tintin smiled as Haddock gave him a scrutinizing glare then slowly gave way to a warm smile.

"Ok, but be careful…" Haddock let him go and watched Tintin as he gracefully left the room.

Tintin, Mary Ann, and Alyssa left the house shortly after. The car was fairly nice one with fairly quiet motor. They drove down a series of small roads until they came on to the main way into town. The closer they got to town, the more congested the streets became.

"So Tintin, how long have you known Archie?" Mary Ann asked as he sat in the back with Snowy on his lap.

"Almost nine years" Tintin confirmed.

"Wow, and how old are you now?" Mary Ann asked again.

"Twenty-five" Tintin answered watching the landscape and the buildings around as they passed by.

"Frederick tells me you guys have traveled the world extensively, later this evening we would love to hear about it" Mary Ann changed the subject to Tintin's relief.

"Of course, I'd be more than happy to tell you all about it, and if you want to get stuff out of the captain, give him a bottle of whiskey and he's a walking story book" Tintin laughed.

"I'll have to remember that…my brother is the same, one night we will make him tell the tales" Mary Ann and Alyssa giggled.

"I know the bankers in town, I can get you more money if you let me make the exchange" Mary Ann pointed out.

"Sure, I have four hundred Belgian Francs I'd like to change" Tintin replied. Mary Ann took the money and parked at the local bank.

"You know that the Belgian Franc isn't worth much here" Alyssa informed him

"Yea I know" Tintin replied sadly.

The people bustling in town were too busy to notice Tintin or Alyssa sitting in Mary Ann's small car as Tintin held Snowy to keep him from attracting too much attention to them. Ten minutes later Mary Ann emerged from the bank and handed Tintin his money.

"A little over two quid… it's not too bad considering the currency you brought" she smiled.

"It should last you awhile…Nathan used to work almost sixty hours a week and bring home about the same... two quid" Alyssa replied.

"I need to go to the farmer's market nearby. The post office isn't too far ahead. Alyssa you will know where to find me once Tintin mails his telegram" Mary Ann instructed.

Mary Ann wandered toward the farmer's market while Tintin and Alyssa went to the post office. The post office wasn't busy as only a few people were dropping off letters to be sent off. The telegram had indeed cost a bit more than Tintin anticipated; but, he paid it willingly wanting it to get quickly to its destination. Alyssa took notice as a couple of weird stares were drawn their way. One man in particular carrying a sack of letters behind the counter gave Alyssa and Tintin a strange look; but Alyssa thought perhaps it was because they saw her with a different man.

"So what does everyone around here do for fun?" Tintin asked.

"I read, but my husband and my father, go down to the local pub in the evening to socialize" she explained as they left the post office making their way to the farmer's market.

"I know where Captain Haddock and Chester will be" Tintin smirked.

"Not surprising, Enzo probably too, Uncle Frederick really took a liking to him since he started" Alyssa noted.

"He told me he lost his father when he was younger so he basically supports the family with his wages" Tintin replied.

"Aye, Uncle Frederick has a big heart like Uncle Archie as you know…" Alyssa became quiet as Snowy suddenly began to growl but because of the crowd Tintin didn't hear Snowy's warning.

Tintin could not discern the inflection in her voice if she was being sincere or sarcastic since he knew about her financial difficulties. Alyssa turned around briefly seeing a couple of guys who did not look friendly.

"What's wrong?" Tintin whispered.

"Keep walking and don't turn around" she whispered back taking his arm leading him into the now crowded farmer's market. "Call your dog" Alyssa whispered.

"Snowy, come on boy!" Tintin prompted him and Snowy quickly caught back up.

"Was someone following us?" Tintin wanted to turn around.

"I'm not sure but I didn't like the stares we got from the post office mail sorter earlier" she mentioned. She turned around one more time and the two men were gone. Tintin finally turned around but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"What do you think those men wanted" Tintin asked curiously.

"Better not to find out…" Alyssa replied. "Mum's just up ahead!" Alyssa said leading Tintin through the crowd.

Mary Ann was already walking towards them with two sacks of various vegetables in each arm.

"So did you get that letter sent off" Mary Ann asked as Tintin took one of her big sacks in his arms.

"Yes, we did" Tintin smiled.

"Then let's go home cause I need to get lunch ready" Mary Ann said as they began to make their way back to the car.

"Oi! -It's so- sho—tin!" Tintin heard a man's voice a ways away cry out over the crowd. Tintin looked around but Mary Ann and Alyssa prompted Tintin to get in the car.

"A wise man walks the other way when trouble approaches" Mary Ann commented as she started the car and drove off. Tintin looked through the back window unable to make out two men who seemed to be looking for someone, perhaps him. "Was there no where safe?" Tintin thought.

When they arrived back at the house Mary Ann and Alyssa began to prepare lunch in the kitchen quick and efficiently. "I think your mates are outside" Alyssa commented. Tintin realized staying in and helping them that he would probably get in their way so he walked out the back door.

"Come on Snowy, let's see what the captains are up to" Tintin said enthusiastically.

"I'm all for fresh air" Snowy barked.

He saw Captain Chester and Haddock busy working in the back yard tilling a small plot of land for a garden each with a hoe in their hand. Enzo was busy collecting eggs and cleaning the chicken coop.

"Ahoy landlubber! Get over here and help us you whippersnapper" Haddock laughed. Tintin walked over observing the area they were tilling a thirty by ten yard plot. They were clearing all the dead plants and debris out from the previous year.

"You're going to have to earn your keep here mate" Chester grinned while he tilled.

Both Haddock and Chester were wearing gray tank tops and their sailor pants, and both looked pretty sweaty. Enzo had finally emerged from the dirty chicken coop with a broom in his hand. He too wore a gray tank top. They had already tilled a fourth of the area.

"I thought all of you were taking a nap?" Tintin asked confused.

"We did, all of you were gone almost two hours" Haddock commented.

"I got you a tank top upstairs for you too, Haddock put it on the daybed for you. You don't want to get your casual clothing soiled" Chester suggested.

"Right!" Tintin sighed not really wanting to do farm work.

"Is something wrong?" Haddock noticed Tintin appeared a bit flustered.

"Uh no, it's nothing captain" Tintin said disappearing back into the house as Snowy ran off.

"He'll be back…" Tintin thought but knew Snowy would be fine where they were out in the countryside. He found the gray tank top and changed out of his clothes, "Some vacation this is going to be! May as well make the best of it" he thought returning back outside.

The day was long and lunch was not ready until almost three O'clock. Tintin wasn't used to this kind of manual labor so a break was more than welcome. Enzo seemed to work tirelessly as he too joined them as they plowed the ground manually. Lunch was a nice pot roast Mary Ann prepared with beans and mashed potatoes. Luckily the milk man had come buy so they had three glass bottles of milk in the icebox.

Shortly after eating they were back at it again until they finally finished tilling the soil for the day which was about half the plot. By the time they were finished Tintin felt like he was about to keel over. It was almost six thirty by the time they were done. Tintin ate a couple of apples and retired upstairs to get a shower. Two hours later a small truck finally pulled in the driveway. Bob and Nathan had finally arrived home.

Tintin had already gotten a shower and was reading a good book. Being the good guest he was, to be polite he joined them downstairs even though he was already in his pajamas. The television was on and Chester and Haddock were still sitting with Mary Ann, and Alyssa as a short burly man with sandy blond hair and long sideburns had already joined them. Another young man was pouring himself a shot of rum. He was about Enzo's height but just a bit more muscular. He wore a red toboggan as tufts of brown hair protruded around.

"Ah, so you're Tintin!" Mary Ann's husband Bob greeted with a firm handshake.

"Well met Tintin, Nathan here" Nathan nodded and shook Tintin's hand as well.

"I'm sorry folks, but we had to move and lost a good fishing spot due to some inconsiderate merchant ship" Bob explained. "They must have dumped something off their ship because we didn't get anything for hours afterwards. We had to move due north west in our schooner and we barely caught enough" Bob sighed.

"How close were you to it?" Chester asked.

"Close enough that we had to move out of the way, they could have avoided us, but it seemed as if they came straight for us" Nathan shook his head in disgust.

"Did any of you manage to get the name of the ship?" Haddock asked.

"The Sea Serpent I believe" Bob answered.

"What did it look like?" Tintin finally spoke up.

"The entire hull was black, it had multiple decks. It was fairly big" Nathan answered this time.

"It was heading due south, perhaps towards London?" Bob suggested. "We called the HM Customs and reported it but so far nothing" Bob finished.

"Odd indeed" Tintin thought.

"I saw what you guys did in the backyard! It looks good! You guys going to finish the work tomorrow?" Bob complemented.

"Ya darned right we are!" Haddock nodded. "Anytime to help family!" Chester chimed in.

"Cheers" everyone toasted.

"Yea…" Tintin smiled sheepishly thinking how his back was going to hurt the next day. Tintin saw how Enzo was already dozing off on the sofa and how boisterous everyone else was. Tintin sat down on the sofa watching the television but the news was not on. He began reflecting on the today's events wondering if there was a connection, but could not find one. So he decided to join the rest of them even though he really just wanted to go to bed.


	9. The Sea Serpent

CHAPTER 9

That same afternoon the Sea Serpent arrived in London, as usual the HM Customs were busy doing quick inspections of ships and making sure no contraband or illegal substances were coming on British shores. Allan Thompson acted as the captain of the ship dealing with HM Customs as they were not unfamiliar to him. Allan had advised Herr Wagner to make sure they kept getting legitimate cargo to haul from place to place as cover while other illegal goods they provided would go unnoticed or unchallenged whether they were skilled at hiding their illegal cargo or could afford to pay bribes. If bribes didn't work they had a friend with a special ability to persuade them otherwise. The ship had its crew then the ship had its 'Crew'. Allan was not a pleasant captain to work under as he had low tolerance for mistakes. Where Allan missed, Gaspar was always on top of as Allan's acting first mate.

Gaspar was just as cruel, if not more twisted. Even Allan thought some things about Gaspar were quite disturbing such as Gaspar's enjoyment of interrogating prisoners or other things. Allan knew though that Gaspar's inhibited practices could be of some use to him later down the road. They both had discussed their time with their former captain's which set them on their own common goal for revenge. Gaspar also did a lot of human trafficking of young girls with an occasional boy, anything he thought that could make him money or satisfy his perverted desires. Tom was gullible when it came to listening to Gaspar's stories about his exploits. Gaspar enjoyed boasting and Tom was one of the few who would listen to him.

Lento stuck to himself with the two Russian guys who gave him little problems, for like Lento they too, were unfamiliar with the folk on the boat and were completely untrusting. Herr Wagner really unnerved him more than anyone but that was who was giving him license to higher privileges on the ship. Lento did not care to be around Herr Wagner for too long due to the fact there was something about him that seemed more evil than any of them were. According to Allan, Herr Wagner was a very mysterious man, but kept him employed and anything he did was not of any consequence to Allan. The rule was, legitimate work by day and the real operation by night. Allan oversaw some of the daily operations and let Tom supervise with some competent support to make sure Tom's lack of common sense was in check.

The day drug on as Lento and his followers sat down in the mess hall slowly eating their food which wasn't always so good by other accounts. The minutes passed like hours and they had little to do since the ship was already fully manned. Later that evening, Allan, Tom, and Gaspar were preparing to do their nightly work in the city while Lento received yet another invitation to dinner from Herr Wagner from a crew member.

"What do you think he wants?" the short Russian guy asked.

"I don't know Ivan…" Lento nodded as they sat drinking some ale in the mess hall.

"He's a strange one they say" the taller Russian guy commented.

"We are all strange Mikhail" Lento commented.

"So when are we going to go and find Tintin?" Ivan asked with some boredom.

"When they tell us too…" Lento whispered observing the crew entering and leaving the mess hall.

The ship was a dismal place as groups of crew hung out only with each other and the environment always seemed to have tension in the air. The mess hall was the least tense place to be so they spent a lot of time just sitting and listening. Another hour passed as it was now almost nine O'clock at night and Allan along with his entourage joined them in the mess hall.

"So are we going now?" Ivan asked eagerly.

"Yes, you and Mr. Vodka are going to accompany me to help do deliver the cargo" Allan replied sitting down lighting a cigarette.

"That's Mikhail" the taller Russian corrected, but Allan paid him no attention.

"How many kilos do we got boss?" Tom whispered.

"Enough" Allan replied.

"We got enough to get all of London high a hundred times" Gaspar laughed.

"We need to start loading the truck outside" Allan informed them.

"It must be worth a lot of money" Lento commented.

"Indeed, chasing all around the world and paying a crew isn't cheap you know" Allan explained.

"Got to keep the coffers filled, and the other cargo…" Gaspar snickered. Lento closed his eyes in distaste listening to Gaspar.

"We'll deal with that after we take care of this cargo" Allan pointed out as he took a long drag calm as he'd ever been.

"You don't look worried in the least" Lento noted.

Allan nodded. "After dealing with HM Customs and local police I don't think we will have too many problems" he finished with a deep breath.

Allan stood up flicking his cigarette on the floor stomping it out. "Ok boys let's do this…and Lento, Herr Wagner is waiting for you in his quarters" he concluded as Lento's companions gave him a confused stair but Lento only shrugged.

**XXXXXXX**

They unloaded all the cargo on to the dock. Everyone quickly got the crates on the truck as Tom drove in another car following Allan with Gaspar. "Oh bloody 'ell! I 'ate damned East end!" Tom complained.

"Why do you hate it?" Ivan asked.

"Too many little wannabe blokes who think they're tough and all like…" he said straightening his hat.

"Do you guys usually have problems when doing this delivery?" Mikhail's curiosity began to grow.

"Not usually, but sometimes new gangs who think they run the streets will demand tribute for coming through their territory!" Tom continued to rant.

"Then just get rid of them" Mikhail simply answered.

"Killing attracts too much attention, da boss likes to avoid it when we haul precious cargo like this" Tom explained.

"If a kid wants to play adult games, there should be adult consequences" Mikhail replied coldly.

Ivan took mental note watching as the quality of the neighborhood began to diminish. The truck finally pulled down an alley and stopped halfway behind an old abandoned building. Allan and Gaspar pulled up next to the dock of a loading area where two young men stood each wearing red bandanas.

"This looks a bit suspicious" Allan narrowed his eyes taking a small hand gun out of the compartment.

**XXXXX**

The two young men were nervous, "So if we get these drugs we can get our legal documents?" the African young man asked the other. "Yea, something like that…" the local young man answered trying to put on a brave front.

"Those drugs they are bringing are worth more than fifty thousand quid!" the local young man replied. "We can disappear once we get our cut from our leader" he almost stuttered.

"If we get them, we'll not have to worry about money for a long time" he promised.

The young African man nodded, "They come" he pointed as the truck approached them.

**XXXX**

"Can we kill 'em?" Gaspar smiled.

"No, we don't know who they are, let's see if they know the secret phrase, if not we know they are not the folks we are dealing with" Allan said calmly as he and Gaspar got out of the truck.

Tom, Ivan, and Mikhail got out of the car cautiously. Allan and Gaspar approached a young looking unkempt older teen and a young African man standing by the back door of the building.

"So you like a good chimney sweep?" Allan said eying the two young men carefully with one hand on his gun in his coat.

"Deathly powders fly in the air" the African young man replied.

Allan was taken aback that they knew the pass phrase. Gaspar began eying the other guy warily and noticed he was trembling.

"So for this shipment I wants eighty-thousand quid!" Allan took a step closer to the short African male who stepped back a pace.

"We got someone coming with the money" the younger dusty faced boy almost shouted.

"That ain't how it works boy!" Gaspar too advanced, "It's a shame you didn't plan this out properly" he said grimly.

Suddenly that instant, gunshots rang out. Gaspar's leg was grazed and Ivan got was grazed on the shoulder. Everyone took cover behind the vehicles except Gaspar and Allan who rushed at the two young men. The African man took out a gun but wasn't quick enough and Allan shot him as he fell lifeless to the ground. Gaspar grabbed the other young man as he pulled a knife out quick enough to nick Gaspar with the tip.

"You'll pay for that you rat!" he yelled disarming the young boy stabbing him twice as he fell to the ground. More gunshots rang out and finally two more bodies fell from above. Tom, Ivan, and Mikhail looked around for they knew they didn't hit these other assailants until finally someone spoke.

"Mr. Thompson and Mr. Schnider, we apologize for this, but thank you for getting rid of these Crimson Head initiates" a man applauded.

Two older men drove up on two motor bikes. They walked up to inspect the other two assailants they sniped from a distance. One was a young African woman and the other, a local girl both more than likely runaways who had joined a gang possibly with their boyfriends.

"It's a mighty shame!" one guy shook his head. Gaspar walked up to look and he agreed.

"I could have sold both of these girls for some good coin" Gaspar lamented.

"Well I hope you don't expect us to get rid of the bodies" Allan replied sarcastically.

"No, we'll take care of it-I do believe this is what you are looking for" one guy wearing a long grey trench coat said handing a small suitcase to Allan.

Allan immediately sat the case down and opened it as it was full of five pound notes. Allan jostled the bills just to make sure they weren't phony and inspected a couple of bundles. After he was satisfied he nodded.

"Alright men, unload!" he ordered. Another truck came by to reload the crates.

"That little rat cut me!" Gaspar complained.

"Don't be such a big baby! You'll live now help them so we can get out of here!" Allan scolded as he too began to help unload. Two other men loaded the corpses into the truck as well.

After five quick minutes they reloaded the crates into of opium in the other truck. One man inspected the crate just to make sure it was indeed the product they were looking for. Satisfied he nodded toward the man in the grey trench coat.

"I got a bonus in there for you since you got rid of some of these territorial brats for us" he smiled.

"Yea don't mention it" he said sarcastically.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Thompson and Mr. Schnider, hopefully we can do more business in the future" he said jumping on his motorbike following the truck.

"Let's get out of here!" Allan shouted.

"Don't have ta tell me twice!" Tom nodded.

"That really is a shame" Mikhail sighed as they drove off.

"What was?" Tom asked curiously.

"We didn't even get a chance to really get any shots in" Mikhail sighed.

"You'll get yer chance" Tom laughed.

They quickly returned back to the ship with Allan in a foul mood realizing they were used to flush out a small territorial gang.

"Next time they want more product the price is doubled! I'm quite sure they purposely leaked the passwords so this would happen!" Allan growled.

"We should have demanded more money there" Gaspar went on.

"You know a gang is desperate when they allow girls to do their dirty work too! No, it's ok but I'll remember this!" Allan vowed.

"Harboring illegal immigrants, using scared youngsters, that gang won't last much longer…Bad choices… lead to bad futures…" Gaspar said chillingly.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Lento watched everyone leave the mess hall and could feel a cold draft subside once they were gone. Lento could sense something bad was going to happen but wasn't sure. He dreaded going to see Herr Wagner, but why? Wasn't he just as evil? Not wanting to incur Wagner's wrath Lento hastened to Wagner's quarters. His heart pounded more intensely and his palms began to get sweaty as he approached Wagner's quarters.

"Come in Signore Lento" Wagner's voice echoed as he stepped up to his door. He slowly turned the door handle and entered. When he walked in Herr Wagner was dressed in long black robes smoking a cigarette as what appeared to be a prostitute collecting her things.

"Danke my lady" he said kissing her hand. "Signore Lento, I have a favor to ask of you" he said gently. "Please escort this fine lady off the ship safely to her taxi and come see me when you return" he smiled. Still wearing his shades and his white officer hat he was busy at his desk reading through a book. "Please be quick about it" he requested.

"As you wish sir" Lento scratched his chin escorting the woman out of his quarters.

The woman was a few inches shorter than his self as he stood almost five feet and ten inches. She was a fine looking woman with an hour glass shape and a black knee length skirt. She wore a bright red blouse and had long black hair with green eyes and fair skin. When they walked out she took him by the arm to be led off the ship without saying a word. Crew members who spotted the two gawked as they passed by. Lento was completely confused but mesmerized by how beautifully seductive this woman was.

"Herr Wagner has high hopes for you Mr. Lento" the woman finally spoke as they approached the gangway guarded by ship crew with guns. She spoke with an English accent so she had to be from the area Lento thought.

"Is that so?" Lento acted surprised.

"Don't be a fool and don't let your talents go to waste" she whispered as they walked onto the dock. They continued until they reached the last light post at the end of the pier.

"Do not disappoint him, it would be most unwise" she spoke again.

"Why would I do such a thing" Lento acted somewhat surprised.

"Only you know the answer to that question" she responded archaically.

"Who are you?" he finally asked. The woman smiled and looked at him.

"You think I'm a mere prostitute… but far from it…" she smiled again as the taxi arrived.

"Wait! Please tell me, what is this mystery that unfolds?" Lento pleaded as she got into the taxi.

"If I have to tell you, then Herr Wagner is wrong about you… but if he is right, you will figure it out in due time" she laughed enticingly as she closed the door and the taxi disappeared into the night.

Lento sighed again with dread to return back to where he started. He regained his composure trying to figure out exactly who she was, what was her total purpose for coming to the ship, and why did they need Tintin alive? Maybe Wagner is wrong about him he thought. It finally occurred to him that she was the same as he but that still left a lot unexplained.

"Come in" he heard the dreadful voice again.

"Signore Lento, I would like you to meet someone" he said introducing someone wearing a hooded burgundy robe. The man pulled his hood back revealing an Indian man.

"We owe this man much for his powers of persuasion" Herr Wagner smiled pouring two glasses of wine handing one to Lento.

"This is the Fakir" Herr Wagner announced.

"Pleasure to meet you sir" Lento nodded.

"Thank you, you want to drink the glass quickly?" the Fakir smiled looking him in the eye.

"Don't try that on me" Lento quickly averted his gaze.

"Good for you sir, most others find my gaze—irresistible" he laughed.

"I can see I'm right about you" Herr Wagner laughed.

Lento was not amused, but played along with the whole scenario in hopes of gaining new insight as to what was going on.

"You were?" Lento acted surprised with a smile.

"Of course Signore Lento, tomorrow night is full moon and your skills will have a chance to shine tomorrow night" Herr Wagner smiled pushing a switch on his desk revealing secret chamber.

Lento held his composure as the Fakir continued to stare at him as if he was trying to find a weakness. One advantage for Lento was he too wore his shades not allowing the Fakir to easily read him.

"This way gentlemen" Herr Wagner said leading them down a flight of stairs.

The stairs led into a somewhat large chamber within the ship. The room had an altar at the front with several chairs on the side and in front of the altar was a huge pentagram with two points facing up. Several candelabras were placed in the room. The altar appeared very clean as it was made of black marble. There were two leather bound books lie on top of it with a large dagger and a small looking wooden stick. There were a few interesting and creepy looking paintings hung on the wall. Behind the altar a huge black mirror hung well adorned on the wall.

The floor was that of a black and white chess board except in front of the altar, the walls were painted black as the ceiling was the brightest thing in the room. The room itself was illuminated with a couple of strategic placed lights. A painting of a couple people hanging naked by their wrists above an inferno hung on one side, but the features were blurry not revealing all the details. Another painting was of that of some huge octopus. Another was that of an alien spaceship over the great pyramids with a ray of light emitting from below to the top of the biggest pyramid.

"So Signore Lento, what do you think?" Herr Wagner proudly displayed his secret chamber.

"I don't know what to say, extraordinary!" Lento was amazed still taking in everything.

"So we have four and we are patiently awaiting the fifth" Herr Wagner mentioned as they took a slow walk around the chamber.

"We need a full circle of seasoned well studied cultist" Herr Wagner continued.

"We have four?" Lento asked curiously.

"Ya… me, you, the Fakir here, the lovely lady you met earlier, and the fifth will arrive soon" Wagner replied admiring his chamber.

"Who shall the fifth member be" the Fakir asked a bit interested.

"That gentlemen shall be a surprise…" his thin lips curled into a smile.

"Are you sure this lady has such skill?" the Fakir asked a bit concerned.

"Without a doubt Fakir" Wagner quickly replied.

"I see…" he nodded quietly. "I need to meditate on the evening events and start spiritually preparing myself for tomorrow" the Fakir explained thinking that women had no place in such matters.

"As you wish" Herr Wagner led them out turning off the lights.

"I bid you good night Herr Wagner, Signore Lento" he nodded as he returned to his cabin.

Lento was still trying to take everything in trying to understand the events about to take place as it was all happening so fast.

"You look like a lost puppy, is something wrong?" Herr Wagner looked at him curiously.

"Oh no, it's just I have no proper books to help me prepare for such powerful rituals" Lento half-way confessed. "Demonology is not something I'm too familiar with…but I'm not without any knowledge" Lento spoke carefully.

Herr Wagner walked over to his bookcase scanning his books for a moment and pulled a small black covered hard back out.

"I do believe this should help you…please Signore Lento make the preparations for tomorrow night. We need to be leaving London soon; therefore, we must not tarry much longer with the proceeded plan and take advantage of tomorrow's night of power" he finished as he handed Lento the book.

"Thank you Herr Wagner, your understanding is so much appreciated" Lento bowed as he opened the door to return back to his cabin when suddenly a loud explosion made him spin around in surprise. Lento quickly ran out to rail to see what all the commotion was as Herr Wagner followed him. Gunshots were ringing out as various curses could be heard being shouted in the night.

"What a mess" Lento thought. "It seems we have some adversaries…" Herr Wagner nodded without a care. "I'm sure Herr Thompson and Schnider are perfectly capable of neutralizing any external threats to our operation" he replied.

Lento could see the transport truck completely engulfed in flames as the car appeared to have several bullet holes and a shattered back window. Lento hoped his Russian companions were safe but knew that in this business things could go really well one moment and horrific the next. After ten minutes of gunfire being exchanged everyone from the group returned. Everyone had minor nicks and burns.

"We'd better be ready to explain things to the police" Lento mentioned.

"That's the least of my worries" Allan answered with a heavy sigh as he approached.

"Who's responsible for this?" Herr Wagner asked curiously.

"Crimson Heads" Gaspar said sourly.

"How do you know?" Lento asked suspiciously.

"We saw two people with the red bandanas they wear, we were set up to flush them out, but the cargo was delivered and I have the money" Allan said holding the suitcase up to Herr Wagner.

"Das ist gut! Folge mir!" Herr Wagner smiled as he and Allan returned to his quarters.

Lento saw Tom and both of his Russian companions singed but still intact. "So why are they attacking us?" Lento asked.

"'Cause we killed four of their members" Gaspar said licking his lips.

Lento nodded disgustingly not because they had killed but because Gaspar really made him sick to his stomach. "I leave you to deal with this, ciao..." Lento replied returning to his cabin.

"Wimp!" Gaspar spat after Lento walked away.


	10. Adventure Awaits

**CHAPTER 10**

Tintin could feel his arms and back ache as the evening progressed. Enzo, Captain Haddock, Captain Chester, and Chester's family were all busy drinking and socializing happily; however, Tintin felt really exhausted. He couldn't believe both of the captains had the vitality to stay up chattering away while putting mugs of ale down. It had been awhile since Tintin saw his captain so socially boisterous with others.

Tintin knew that when Bob brought a keg of ale in from the garage that he'd made, there was going to be drinking that night. Tintin made a long face and turned to go upstairs, but Chester saw him and discreetly walked away to check on him. Haddock, like the others, was too busy listening to Bob sharing one of his perilous tales when Nathan had just started working on their boat during a bad storm. Nathan of course corrected some of the exaggerations.

"Are you ok?" Chester tapped Tintin on the shoulder.

"Ouch! Yes…I'll be fine…I just need some rest if we are going to work like that again tomorrow" Tintin explained. The strong stench of ale wafted from Chester's mouth. Tintin backed away just a little.

"Yea I'm starting to get drunk…" Chester sighed. "Listen, I'll be there to dig Haddock out if he puts his foot in his mouth…you know what I'm talking about" Chester said secretively.

"Captain Chester, I don't know how to thank you for all you are doing for us, I feel like the old man and you and Haddock are the youth" Tintin laughed as he gave Chester an unexpected hug.

It was a little awkward for Chester because he was afraid Haddock would think something else if he walked up and saw them in the stairwell; but then he put one strong arm around Tintin and smiled. "Haddock is a lucky man!" Chester replied.

"You think so?" Tintin answered surprised by Captain Chester's candidness.

"Of course, Haddock and I go a long time back kid, maybe one day we will tell you all of our tales" he laughed returning back downstairs.

"I would love to hear them all" Tintin nodded.

Tintin stopped to look at his self in the mirror. He was wearing light blue pajama pants and shirt that seemed to still be a little big on him. Tintin made an assertive masculine look at his reflection which satisfied him even if he was a man with a small frame. He managed to build some toned muscle, but he still appeared unchanged much by time.

"I got to stay in good spirits! After all, I'm 'Action Man'!" he joked to his self.

He suddenly heard the 'pitter patter' of small feet coming up the stairs, "Snowy!" he smiled happy to see his best friend. "Sorry Tintin, making new friends" Snowy barked.

"I'm going to bed Snowy, you can join me too!" he smiled walking down the hallway opening the door to the room. Tintin shuddered as the hinges creaked loudly with the slightest of movements.

"We'll hear the captain when he staggers up here tonight" Tintin joked.

"Hopefully he won't do that horrible snoring tonight" Snowy whined.

Tintin shut the door behind him as snowy jumped on his little spot on the daybed curling up. Tintin closed the door and got on his side hiding underneath the sheets and the soft green quilt. The soft cool pillow was a welcoming feeling on Tintin's face, and It wasn't long before sleep overtook him.

XXXXXXXXX

Tintin sat up lying on the ground in a dense forest. He could see the darkened sky behind the many branches above and around him. He continued to look around but couldn't see far as a fog seemed to roll in the area.

A young boy stood in front of him with blond hair and green eyes wearing a long blue night shirt that covered just below his knees. He wore a pair of slipper looking sandals. "Come on, they'll find us, we got to keep moving!" He looked anxiously around.

Tintin stood up and was the exact same height as he was, wearing the same Sunday outfit he wore during their last encounter. Tintin realized he was a child again. The other boy grabbed his wrist and began to lead him quickly through a network of bushes and briars. Tintin could hear dogs and men's voices.

"They're coming!" the boy cried. Tintin kept up as quickly as he could. The briars were cutting up his face, hands, and Sunday looking jacket and the boy leading him had scrapes and cuts all over as his night shirt was torn in many different places too. "They won't find our safe place, we just got to make it there!" the boy gasped for air as they kept running.

A strong feeling of fear and anxiety overwhelmed his senses. All he knew was that it wouldn't be good if he and this other boy were to get caught. Suddenly the ground gave way and they both fell into an old sink hole as they both hit the bottom with a hard thud. "We got to climb out of here before they find us!" the boy said climbing roots and vines sticking out of the ground.

Tintin followed his same route climbing out of the hole desperately trying to get out. When he got out he saw two men and one had the other boy struggling to get free with one hand over his mouth. "We're not going to hurt you boy" one man said walking closer to him. Tintin couldn't see the man's face as if some shadow prevented it. The other boy bit the other guy's hand, "Run brother! Run! Don't let them get you!" he screamed. Tintin turned to run but almost fell back into the sink hole when someone scooped him up. "No! Let me go!" Tintin cried.

"Tintin! Tintin!" a familiar voice said shaking him. Tintin woke with a sweaty start. Captain Haddock had him in his arms.

"Captain?! What's going on?" he asked confused.

"You were about to jump off the bed again" Haddock said putting him back on the bed already dressed in his usual beige pajama set.

"What were you dreaming about boy?" Haddock asked him with much concern.

"I dreamed I was a little boy again. I was running away from some bad men in the woods with another boy who kept calling me brother… the dreams are coming back again" Tintin recalled.

Haddock cocked an eyebrow as he locked the door and got in bed cutting off the lamp.

"Brother you say? Did they get you?" he asked as he got under the covers.

"Yes they got us both…I think…" Tintin kept trying to remember if there was more about the dream but couldn't. He just lied there silently in deep thought.

Haddock wrapped his strong hairy arms around Tintin spooning with him under the covers, "Don't worry my little angel, if anyone dare tries to harm or take you from me, I'll turn into the devil himself…and they don't want to see that" Haddock whispered.

Tintin put one of his hands on Haddock's, "Thank you captain! I love you too!" Tintin whispered back.

Before he could finish his sentence Haddock was already lightly snoring.

"Captain?" Tintin whispered back, but it must have been late and Haddock must have been in his coherently drunken states.

Tintin was used to surviving on his own, but he felt better in the safety of Haddock's arms. The nagging questions in his head continued and each time he dreamed it seemed that the dreams increasingly became more vivid. "They'll never find our safe place" Tintin thought just before he drifted back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning felt just like being at Marlinspike Hall. When he came downstairs the smell of breakfast brought a smile to his face. Mary Ann was bustling around the kitchen just as Alyssa came back inside the house with a small basket full of eggs. Haddock and Chester were sitting on the sofa smoking their pipes, while Enzo sat watching the television on a nicely upholstered chair near the fireplace.

"Well lookie who got up" Mary Ann smiled.

"Morning Mary Ann, how are you?" Tintin said still stretching his muscles and yawning.

"Fine, nothing like a good night's rest to put you right," Mary Ann laughed. "We should have breakfast ready in ten minutes, why don't you sit for a moment and get your thoughts sorted out," Mary Ann suggested.

Tintin sat down as Enzo sat with his eyes closed facing the television. Tintin guessed with the hard work and perhaps the drinking that last night put him over the edge.

"Morning landlubber!" Haddock smiled.

"Decided to join us eh?" Chester commented as Tintin sat on the love seat adjacent from them.

"It's hard to sleep when you have the wonderful smell of breakfast filling your room" Tintin said taking a whiff of the air. Snowy was already in the kitchen following Mary Ann around just waiting for her to drop a treat for him.

"Are you ready for another hard day of work?" Haddock asked enthusiastically.

"I guess…" Tintin sighed still feeling just a bit sore.

"Come on! Where's your sense of adventure?" Haddock joked. Everyone erupted in laughter by the sofa.

"I know, all of those moles and other perilous creatures we may encounter…" Tintin played along.

"Wait a moment" Alyssa interjected walking over. "I'm afraid I need to borrow your lad" Alyssa continued looking at Haddock. Chester and Haddock quickly gave each other a startled glance but quickly recovered giving Alyssa a suspicious look.

"Sure, that's fine, isn't your mom going with you?" Haddock asked.

"No, she asked me to take the car and run the daily errands at the farmer's market. She has to get started on the laundry, so if you have anything that needs washed I suggest you see her after breakfast" Alyssa explained smiling coyly at Haddock then Chester.

Chester locked gazes with her for a moment. Her aqua eyes were full of intrigue, but her uncle Chester's grey eyes could hide mountains and she realized that. Chester whispered into Haddock's ear as his eyes seem to dart to Tintin then to Alyssa.

"Go straight to town and don't dawdle anywhere else, got it?" Chester said adamantly.

"You two hurry back now you hear?" Haddock replied seriously.

"Of course Uncle, it's not like we've got assassins after us!" she laughed.

Haddock seemed to wince a little as Chester put up his hand and nodded.

"Breakfast is ready folks!" Mary Ann announced.

Enzo turned the television off as they sat at the breakfast table with plates, utensils, another full English breakfast, and glasses filled with orange juice waiting for them.

"So this is what it feels like to have a full family…" Tintin mused quietly to his self.

"If anyone needs anything washed, now's the time to speak up" Mary Ann mentioned as they ate.

"I think we all have something that could be washed," Chester commented.

"Well gather your things up and put them in the basket I sat out in the hallway," Mary Ann instructed.

"Uncle Frederick, how much longer do you intend to stay?" Alyssa asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me that quickly!?" Chester joked.

"No! Not at all, as a matter of fact, I was hoping you planned on staying awhile," Alyssa smiled.

"Alas, we set sail Thursday, my daughter will be expecting me. That gives me a few days with her and her family, then we must return back to work and set off from Glasgow Monday but no later than Tuesday," Chester said figuring out his schedule.

"You do mean to go by train don't you?" Mary Ann asked with some concern.

"It depends, if Haddock and Tintin wish to come along, we will take the Shooting Star if they choose to do so," Chester answered.

"It'll be a long ride" Mary Ann said disapprovingly.

"I've sailed around the world before, so cruising around to Glasgow would be a cake walk" Chester pointed out.

"If me and Tintin go with him you've got nothing to fear" Haddock put his two cents in. "We're among the best sailors you'll find in this part of the western world" he bragged.

"Pretty confident there" Alyssa laughed.

"Thunderin' Typhoons, your uncle and I sailed a sail boat once that required a crew with no less than five by ourselves in our younger days!" Haddock boasted again.

"Well, you just check the weather and make sure you don't be taking any petty risks" Mary Ann warned. She realized she wouldn't feel as bad if Haddock was with him having sailed out with the two a couple of times in the past noting their skills as sailors.

"Don't forget about me," Enzo finally spoke up.

"You're still a child," Mary Ann dismissed him jokingly.

"Oi! He's still a good sailor! He'll make a fine one someday," Chester defended him giving Enzo a good slap on the back.

"Easy now" Enzo grinned.

"Let's go Tintin, so we can hurry and get back" Alyssa prompted standing up after she had finished eating.

"Wait!" Haddock reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet. He handed Alyssa a five pound note and her eyes widened looking at him and the note.

"You went to the bank already?" Tintin asked not remembering Haddock even leaving the house.

"No whippersnapper, I brought it from home thinking we may come here" Haddock smiled. "If you don't mind, pick me up some tobacco and a bottle of whiskey please; and Tintin, you know the brand I like. Fill up your mom's gas tank Alyssa," Haddock smiled.

"You don't need any more whisky Captain, you still got a bottle or two left don't you?" Tintin asked.

"All gone, now you'll get me whiskey or else!" Haddock pointed closing one eye at him. "Now hurry back, we got work to do" Haddock instructed.

"Would you like to come with us Enzo?" Tintin offered.

Enzo glanced at Captain Chester curiously, "You can go if you want, but remember, you're still being paid so hurry back" Chester nodded.

"Yes sir!" Enzo's spirit soared.

"Captain can you get my dirty clothes too when you get yours" Tintin reminded.

"Mine too" Enzo smiled looking at Chester.

"Go on, both of you! Kids!" Chester laughed.

"Now you remember what Chester and I told you!" Haddock reminded.

"Well let's be off then!" Alyssa said leading them out to the car glad to get out of the house for a bit.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Don't worry about washing the dishes, Alyssa will take care of them when she returns" Mary Ann mentioned.

"You may want to phone your daughter before you go. She does come down this way quite a bit as of late,"

"I will. Did your husband bring the seeds and a list of what he wanted in his garden?" Chester asked.

"Yea, he told me this morning they're in the garage near the shovels and other gardening tools…here's the list" she said pulling it out of her apron.

Chester looked through what he wanted and started laughing handing it to Haddock.

"This will be an all-day project, at least we don't have worry about plowing the rest of the soil" Haddock sighed in relief.

"We'll see how fast we get done, well let's get changed and go play in the dirt!" Chester laughed.

Once they were got their gardening tools out of the garage with the seeds they began planting away. The weather was nice, not a cloud in the sky and it was fairly warm. This place felt so much like home at Marlinspike Hall to Haddock. He began to remember when he and Tintin planted their first garden. It wasn't as successful as he would have liked it to have been, but the next year's garden was much better with a little help from Nestor.

"We couldn't have asked for a better day!" Haddock replied taking a nice whiff of fresh air.

"I know it, I guess I really couldn't blame those youngsters if they decided to stay gone a bit longer," Chester snapped his fingers.

"I don't know if it was such a good idea letting the three of them go off like that..." Haddock said with much doubt.

"Well, I don't want to clue Alyssa or Mary Ann on what could possibly be developing, so we will just have to trust they will do as their told" Chester sighed.

"Chester, not to be darkening the mood, but we really need to know exactly about this All-Seeing-Eye and what those four did on your ship" Haddock inquired.

"I think we should wait for Tintin to get back and I will divulge the details later tonight, mind you I've told you most of what I know…speaking of which, tell me again how you and Tintin met" Chester asked as they continued to work.

"It's a long story mate, but we got time. Well it all started when Allan's behavior became treacherous as and he had Tintin kidnapped as a prisoner on MY ship," Haddock paused as he and Chester both began slowly planting using hand shovels.

"I've had similar problems toward the end with Gaspar, he increasingly became more defiant and had a fascination with the macabre," Chester said grimly.

"Blisterin' Barnacles I don't want to know what it was he did but it sounds like you should have put him out of his misery" Haddock said with disgust.

"Aye, I know, well… enough about him continue with your story," Chester prompted as he moved around Haddock to plant the next seeds.

"Well it was when he climbed through that window where Allan had me holed up drunk on whisky, that I first met that baby faced tuft ginger. Who would of thought he'd pull me out of the bottom of the barrel and turn my life upside down…in a good way!" Haddock pointed with a smile.

"That's a nice ring you got, it's silvery, yet dark and not in the least dainty" Chester commented.

"That was a gift from Tintin when I turned forty. I specially had his made for his twenty-first birthday," he said taking off his ring to let Chester look at it.

The ring had two anchors and Haddock's initials engraved on it, "That's pretty clever, nice to look at but not tacky in the least" Chester complemented handing it back. "Continue…" Chester urged him on.

"It was then Tintin became the voice of reasoning and awakening for me..." Haddock continued.

Haddock retold Chester his tale of how he and Tintin met. The sun shone down on them as the cool gentle breeze kept the fatigue away. Mary Ann continued her chores as she noticed the two out of the kitchen window. She smiled remembering a time when the three of them were much younger. It was a pleasant thought; but, she snapped back to the present wanting to finish her laborious tasks.


	11. Coincidence or Fate?

**CHAPTER 11**

The country air was invigorating as they rode with the windows down. Alyssa's long blond hair blew in the wind as Tintin sat comfortably up front with Snowy in his lap, while Enzo sat in the middle of the backseat just taking in the view. The lush green countryside was more than relaxing to enjoy.

Tintin realized they were going on a different route but wasn't sure if the way led to downtown Colchester.

"Alyssa, are we going somewhere else?" Tintin asked suspiciously.

"Oh come on, we got extra gas and money, let's go run the errands up near Ipswich" she smiled.

"…but if we don't get back within a reasonable time Captain Chester will have my job!" Enzo worried.

"Don't be silly, my Uncle Frederick wouldn't dare do that to you. Do you think if he didn't like you so much that he would allow you to be here with his family?!" Alyssa reasoned.

"I mean I guess not…" Enzo didn't know what to say.

"Well the Captain may get upset with me for not quickly returning back" Tintin admitted as well.

"Come on Tintin, Uncle Archie won't get too upset, Besides I was about to go bloody crazy if I didn't get out of that house. I don't get the car that much so this is exciting for me" she smiled.

Along the way they had to slow down to avoid some horsemen in the road, but the way was really scenic and nice. Alyssa began search the radio for some music and found a popular radio station.

"That's more like it" she smiled as they raced down the road.

"Wow Alyssa, you put on a different front at the house" Tintin observed.

"Well I'm still the same but being at the house day in and out sometimes gets really stressful that sometimes you just have to let your hair down" she laughed.

"I see…" Tintin said as she turned he got a mouthful of her hair in his mouth.

"Oh sorry" she laughed. Snowy was excited as the cool air blew through his fur.

"Do you always have this much fun?" Enzo asked.

"Not really, usually the hubby wants to go with dad to the pub and drink with his shipmates, he takes me out about twice a month," Alyssa frowned.

"Don't you feel bad about not helping your mom back at the house" Tintin asked.

"Trust me, she won't do everything… I'm sure I will have work to do when we get back" she emphasized.

They rode for almost thirty minutes, Tintin couldn't deny that he felt pretty free and even Enzo seemed to be loosening up some. The town was nicely sprawled out as it had little ports around for private owners or marinas for docking and launching. They took it all in until they finally reached an area inaccessible by car.

"We'll have to find somewhere to park" Alyssa said turning around. It took them almost ten minutes to find a parking spot.

"Is it always this busy here on the weekend?" Tintin asked a bit curiously.

"Many people work hard and take leisurely activities seriously. We'll let's get mum's shopping list, then we'll go get Archie's tobacco and whisky," Alyssa said taking out and viewing everything her mom had written down.

"This place is crowded" Enzo commented almost bumping into a group of teens running by.

"It is a port town so you get some different folk in these parts" Alyssa explained. "Nathan and I came out here to drink with mum and dad one weekend…it was interesting," she added.

"What happened?" Enzo asked curiously.

"Let's just say some people made some not so nice comments to my mom, and my dad went flying off the handle at them" Alyssa explained.

Small stands were placed in intervals and so were tiny trucks where they were selling fresh fish and some poultry.

"We'll fill the car up with gas on the way back" Alyssa mentioned.

"We don't want to get stranded on the side of the road and hours later explain to your mom, husband, and the captains why we got stranded in Ipswich" Tintin agreed.

"What do you think Ezno? You're always so quiet, are you having fun?" Alyssa asked.

"Si, I mean yes, this is all new to me, I haven't been here before so this new place is interesting" he smiled brightly.

"Let's see… carrots, peas, beans, oats, sugar beets…" Alyssa said reading some of the list. "Ah! That stand over there!" she pointed where an old man stood.

Alyssa ran over to the stand and told the old man what she wanted. "Stocking up?" the old man commented. Alyssa smiled and nodded. He put the contents into her sack and almost looked at her flabbergasted when she handed him a five pound note.

"Young lady, I cannot make change for that" he shook his head incredulously.

"Oh no, can you hold my sack and I will be back with something smaller" she explained. The old man looked at her in agreement.

"Come on blokes, let's go get Haddock some tobacco and whiskey at the store up the block," Alyssa led them through the crowd.

"You really know your way around here," Tintin commented as he, Enzo, and Snowy were jogging to keep up with her.

"Sometimes Mum and I sneak up this way from time to time" she replied as they arrived at the spirits shop.

They walked in the shop as it was kind of a small little store with all of the spirits behind the counter while the glass counter displayed many antique looking spirits with some high price tags. One bottle was supposed to be a hundred years old. Alyssa looked briefly to see what kind of spirit it was, "Rum, not my favorite..." she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry mam, but pets are not allowed in my store" a quirky man with a bowler hat, thin mustache, and a beard stated.

"I'm sorry Alyssa, me Snowy and Enzo will wait outside. We need to get Loch Lomond Alyssa, come on Snowy!" Tintin whistled for him to follow.

"Um, what the young man said" Alyssa looked at the quirky man. "Do you have tobacco as well?" she asked.

The tall lanky man looked her strangely, "Yes I do… but what is a fine lass such as yourself up here getting this so early in the day?" he asked suspiciously.

"My business is my own, are you going to sell to me or do I need to take my business elsewhere?" she retorted back.

The man gave her a reproachful stare with his dark eyes and villainous looking mustache and goatee. "Suit yourself!" he exclaimed slightly offended taking a bottle of the Loch Lomond Haddock liked and a pouch of fine tobacco.

Alyssa ignored him and just handed the five pound note to him. He gave her another suspicious look, "Your husband must be a very successful man..." he commented as he handed her change and put her purchases in a paper sack.

"I guess if you measure success by money" she snatched her purchases and change dashing out the door.

"Is everything ok?" Enzo asked as she had a flustered look on her face.

"Let's just go back and get the vegetables and go, that guy was a creep" she commented.

"Sorry about that" Tintin frowned.

"Don't worry about it, let's go" she shrugged off.

They returned to the old man's stand and gave him florins instead of pound notes. "I'm sorry mam, I just don't make that kind of money to be giving that kind of change" he replied sincerely.

"It's ok sir, think nothing of it" Tintin smiled as he took the almost full sack of produce.

"We need to return, it's getting closed to noon" Enzo reminded them.

Tintin fumbled out an old silvery pocket watch the captain gave him for his twenty-first birthday. "Great Snakes! It's almost eleven O'clock!" Tintin gasped.

"Cativo! Chester is going to be mad at me!" Enzo stressed.

Right as they turned to return to the car, a young man wearing a grey trench coat and a grey bowler hat zoomed past them almost knocking Enzo down.

"Ma che, sei scemo?! Piano, piano!" Enzo shouted in his native language not thinking.

"Sorry!" the young man turned around glancing at them for a moment with his hands up but locked gazes with Tintin just a moment longer. The resemblance was uncanny, too uncanny. His hair was the same color as Tintin's only he had let his hair grow out as he had it tied back in a ponytail. His hair probably wasn't much more than shoulder length. His eyes were a greenish hue like Tintin's. His frame looked to be not much different. Each Tintin and the mysterious young man dropped their jaw in awe.

"Benton! You get back here now! You still owe us tribute for the game you swindler!" a voice shouted from behind them.

"I'm sorry, I must go!" he apologized again bolting down the lane.

"No wait! Please come back!" Tintin shouted about to follow him.

"Now we gotcha you little scoundrel!" three men came running upon them as one grabbed Tintin spinning him around almost causing Alyssa to drop the whisky and Enzo quickly grabbed the vegetable sack as Tintin had dropped it. The man looked threateningly as he began to shake Tintin but immediately let go when Snowy quickly reacted biting his leg.

"Ow you little devil!" the man shouted.

"That's not him you idiot! He's up there, after him!" another guy with a low hat shouted.

"I'll deal with you later punk!" he pointed at Tintin as they took off after this enigmatic person.

"I'll be back I got to help him" Tintin explained dashing after them. "Come on Snowy! After them!"

Tintin pursued them for almost five minutes until they came upon a small car. The mysterious young man was trying to get into his car but wasn't fast enough to get in and drive away.

"You know the deal Benton, cough it up, two quid right now or else!" one man yelled.

"That's one week's pay! I simply don't have it, I got a family to feed!" the young man pleaded.

"So do we mate, now cough up the bloody money NOW!" a man screamed.

The three men were bigger than the mysterious young man in height and stature.

"You brigands!" Tintin shouted as he approached.

The three guys turned to see who the idiot they thought would be dumb enough to get in their way was.

"You! You want to settle the score of your stupid mutt biting my damned leg!" he shouted back.

"I'm not here to settle any score, but you three gentleman are going to turn around and walk-away right now!" Tintin threatened.

One guy had the young man by the cuff of his jacket and he quickly drew back and punched at him barely missing leaving a horrible dent in his car.

"Fine we'll give the both of you a beating then!" one shouted.

One guy lunged and swung wildly at Tintin but Tintin ducked to his left and drew back his right arm and elbowed the man in the side knocking the wind out of him while Snowy delivered another good bite to his other leg.

"My car!" the young man cried taking a swing at the man who hit his car connecting with a solid right hook.

The man turned and grabbed him and punched him in the stomach. The other guy lunged at Tintin, with a left hook grazing Tintin on the side. The other guy on the ground was recovering quickly and got up only to be knocked down as Enzo appeared and jumped on top of him pulling him back down as they rolled around struggling until Enzo was able to pin him down and punch him twice knocking him out.

"Tintin look out he's got knife!" Alyssa cried as they caught up with them.

The other guy punched the mysterious young man again in the stomach. Alyssa saw what was happening simultaneously not sure exactly what to do.

"Better go home girlie, unless you're going to give me some love you'd best beat it!" the man with the knife smirked.

"Go to Hell you prick!" she spat. Tintin was taken aback by her ferocious language.

"Why you bitch!" he screamed angered that a mere woman would dare speak to him in such a tone. Tintin took that chance to grab his wrist with the knife. "I'll gut you! You little cheeky piece of sh—" his curse was lost as Tintin head butt him in the chin and kneed him in the stomach stunning him. This gave Tintin just enough time to give him a good left hook and a jab in the stomach then kick his knee out from under him making him fall.

Alyssa ran up with the bottle of whiskey and shattered it over the guy's head that was choking the young man. He fell into a pile on the ground smelling like a distillery.

The young man regained his breath and Tintin ran to him, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thanks, Benton…Benton Hadley" he breathed.

"Well met, Tintin here" he said putting his hand out as Benton shook it firmly. "That's not you're your real name is it mate? Well at any rate you've earned my friendship follow me, and I'll get you another bottle of whiskey…" he said urgently. "Before they get up, there's another spirits store on the way home, let's go!"

Quickly Tintin, Alyssa, Snowy, and Enzo got into the car which luckily was only a few car lengths away.

"Sorry for getting you into this mess Alyssa, Enzo, but Snowy is used to it" Tintin apologized.

"It's ok, you just need to promise me you will protect me from Chester's wrath" Enzo said sheepishly.

"Of course I will" Tintin nodded as Alyssa started the car.

"Are you kidding? I haven't had this much fun in quite some time!" she laughed. Tintin and Enzo just glanced at each other as Snowy jumped in Tintin's lap and barked.

"Well at least he lives along the way home" Alyssa commented. They stopped at a smaller spirits store and the whisky was a bit pricey but Tintin still bought it. They stopped once more for gas and continued back towards Colchester for almost fifteen minutes until they arrived at a small house off a side road. Once they parked at Benton Hadley's place, all kind of thoughts began running through his mind. This meeting had been no coincidence and he needed to find out why. Who was this mysterious young man?


	12. Distant Memories

CHAPTER 12

Tintin could feel the anticipation building up in his mind, something in him knew that there was a strong connection with this young man, could they be related? Alyssa parked the car in the driveway. The guy lived in a small stately home. There were a couple of bigger houses not too far away so Tintin surmised that they lived not too far from the landlord. There were wheat fields in the distance as well as tractors and a small pasture not too far away with a couple of cows grazing peacefully.

The scenery was relaxing, but this was a bit much for Tintin with all the excitement and yet the peaceful setting. They all got out of the car as Benton stood with his grey bowler on leading them to his front door.

"Welcome to my home friends, it's not much…" he welcomed. He opened the door and led them into a small den with two sofas and a small television by the front window. The furnishings were simple as an old rocking chair also sat near the window. The floor was littered with wooden blocks. The windows had long violet drapes as the walls were a lavender color. High up on a mantel above the fire place sat various glass jars that were all of a purple hue. The floors were made of hardwood and quite clean despite the mess of toys on the floor. Benton took off his coat and hat putting them on a coat rack behind the door.

"Someone must like the color purple" Alyssa commented.

"Yea, that's my wife, she loves purple" Benton laughed.

That moment Alyssa and Enzo could not stop comparing the uncanny resemblances of Tintin and Benton. The nose curves were exactly the same, the few freckles they had were almost in the same places on his face, and the green color for their eyes matched perfectly. They couldn't believe it.

"Please, sit down," Benton motioned as he disappeared down a small hallway.

"He's married with little ones!" Tintin thought amazed as they sat on the sofa finally noticing that in one corner a small castle like structure was built with the wooden blocks. The fire burned low by the fire place with a strong iron cage to keep curious children safe. A small wooden chest lay in the corner with more toys. More vague memories began flooding back to him; and in a distant past he remembered building a small town with another boy, possibly his brother, making a shop, a fire, police, and train station using wooden blocks. He could hear lots of laughter in this memory. He remembered lots of smiling and his mom and dad helping them even though he couldn't remember their faces as a single tear began to roll down his cheek.

"Tintin, are you ok?" Alyssa asked with concern noticing it almost looked like he was about to cry.

Enzo glanced at him in confusion trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Yes…" Tintin sniffled lightly rubbing his eyes returning back to the present.

Alyssa could see that this was an important moment for him and did not want ruin it.

"What time is it?" Enzo asked nervously.

"What did we tell you back in town Enzo?" Alyssa said a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry…" Enzo shifted uncomfortably.

They sat for a couple of minutes and could hear more footsteps and a woman's voice as Benton returned back to the main room. Tintin looked up eagerly to see who this young man's wife was. Benton came back out slowly leading two beautiful children, a boy and a girl almost identical in look. They both had blond hair while the girl had her father's green eyes and the boy had a greenish hazel color.

"Behave now, we have guests" Benton spoke to his children.

"Who's here dad?" the little boy asked curiously.

"Someone who helped daddy" Benton smiled as the children entered the living den waving. Suddenly a loud scratching was heard at the door.

"Oh Snowy, we forgot poor Snowy outside, do you mind if I let my dog in?" Tintin frowned.

"Of course!" Benton opened the door and Snowy came running in. The kids came over to pet him for a couple of minutes then returned back to their toys as Snowy lied next to Tintin.

Alyssa and Enzo smiled at the beautiful children as they quickly returned back to playing with their toys on the floor.

A woman walked in wearing a long green dress with a small brown house coat. She didn't appear to be a model of beauty, but more of a 'Plane Jane' kind of look. She had long golden brown hair braided all the way to her lower back. Her face was delicate looking and she stood only a few inches shorter than her husband. She had light amber colored brown eyes. One could tell by looking at her she was an active woman. She looked very lean and athletic.

"Hello everyone! My husband tells me how you stood up for him against those nasty scoundrels who strong arm folk around here," she replied in a sonorous tone.

"It was nothing, I wasn't going to stand there and let an innocent man get robbed" Tintin nodded.

"Lucille, this is Tintin, at least that's what he says…" he smiled jokingly introducing them.

"I'm sorry, but could the both of you tell me your names again?" Benton asked politely.

"I'm Alyssa, pleasure to meet you" she smiled.

"I am called Enzo" he bowed politely.

"No need to bow here, no royalty in this family" Lucille laughed.

"These are my children Matthew and Heidi" Benton finished. The two children looked up momentarily to acknowledge their father's introduction and quickly went back to playing with their toys. Heidi retrieved an old doll from the toy box that was made of rags.

Lucille suddenly became affixed to Tintin's face and kept looking back at her husband.

"Holy mackerel! You two look like you could be the same person!" Lucille exclaimed the more she stared at them both.

"Yes, the resemblance is amazing isn't?" Benton said as he too began to look at Tintin.

Alyssa and Enzo too could definitely see it the more they looked between the both of them.

"The facial structure, everything about them, the color hair, the eyes, even the stature…" Lucille pointed out.

"Dear could you fix us some tea?" Benton asked politely.

"Certainly" she dashed off to the kitchen.

"So Mr. Tintin, what is your last name?" Benton asked a bit more seriously.

"Truthfully, I don't know… I really don't have any birth records other than what I've been told-I've never really used a 'real' last name" he replied sadly.

"Horrible," Benton couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Enzo began playing with the kids on the floor making small blocked structures. Matthew began to watch Enzo carefully stack the blocks as Enzo was building a tower. Heidi remained content whispering to her doll near the toy box.

"So what do you remember of your past?" Benton sighed taking a deep breath.

"My earliest memory was maybe about nine maybe ten?" Tintin confessed.

"An orphanage?" Benton asked curiously.

"Yes, that's correct…" Tintin nodded.

"Outside Brussels?" Benton continued.

"Yes!" Tintin nodded liking where this was leading.

"That's where I was too!" Benton said in amazement. He quickly dashed back down the hall for a moment and returned with a really old photograph. It was black and white and a dingy manila color on all of the edges. The picture was of a young woman wearing a long white gown with her hair up holding a little boy's hand wearing similar Sunday clothing that Tintin remembered, while a young man with a thin mustache and goatee held another boy's hand dressed in the same outfit. Both boys were identical in appearance. The presumed father was dressed in a pair of trousers with dress shoes, dress shirt covered by a stately vest with a chain hooked to his right side. He also wore an old puffy hat.

Tintin stared at the photo and could not take his eyes off of it. Could this be his mother and father? He felt warmth from the photograph as it looked that the background was at a train station, but because the photograph was a full picture of the family, not much was revealed other than some train tracks and a field.

Tintin turned the photograph over and there was writing on it. It looked like the photo had been exposed to some water on the back because a lot of the ink had smeared and was no longer legible except for the a few words.

'Pierre L- & Elizabeth Hadley & Benton & Fenton at age 7…' and that was all that was written.

"So they were never married?! Pierre's last name looks different from Elizabeth's" Tintin pointed out.

"Yes, I know… the whole family is shrouded in mystery" Benton said darkly.

"Ok, I gave you my account, now you tell me your story" Tintin questioned.

"Maybe you are my long lost brother Fenton" Benton said clasping a firm hand on Tintin's shoulder drawing a small tear from his eyes.

A flood of emotions were beginning to overtake Tintin. Too much at once it seemed so overwhelming; but, Tintin had to listen, he had to know the truth or as much as he thought he could get from Benton. Enzo and Alyssa sat quietly both amazed at what was unfolding before them. It seemed as if a reunion was taking place over decade later.

"Tea time!" Lucille came in holding a large silver tray with a tea pot and numerous tea cup and saucers.

"Thanks!" Enzo and Alyssa said as Lucille poured them tea.

"Come Fenton, I mean Tintin…" Benton said leading Tintin back down the hallway he came from earlier.

"Don't you want any tea?" Lucille asked.

"We will. We're in the middle of something very important right now dear, we will return shortly," Benton nodded. Snowy got up and trotted behind them with a keen ear.

"So are they learning anything?" Lucille asked looking to Alyssa and Enzo.

Enzo shook his head, "I am trying not to listen as it is none of my business" he said busy showing Matthew how to build a high tower without all the blocks falling down.

"It sounds pretty serious" Alyssa admitted.

"So are you two just friends of his or what?" Lucille sat down in the rocking chair as they began to drink their tea.

"Yes, we are just friends" Alyssa nodded not really wanting to go into too much detail without Tintin being present.

Tintin and Benton went back to his bedroom, it was decked out in purple wall paper, drapes, and even the furniture was all painted purple, even an old antique dresser. The bed sheets and quilts were purple too.

"Lucille really likes purple doesn't she?" Tintin grinned.

"Oh yes, purple is definitely her color" Benton nodded as he began to look through his closet. Finally he took out an old shoe box.

"These are the only mementos I have left of mom and dad" Benton said taking out two silvery lockets on silver chains handing them to Tintin. Tintin opened the lockets to see one more picture of his presumed father and the other of his presumed mother. Each locket had initials engraved on it. One locket had P.L. engraved while the other locket had E.H.

"So tell me your story" Tintin urged him.

"Just as you were I was put in the same orphanage but for some reason they kept us apart" Benton explained. "Do you not remember when you arrived at the orphanage?" Benton asked curiously.

"No, that's about as far back as my memory goes…it's all foggy somehow, but I've been having dreams as of late about our childhood perhaps?" Tintin paused for a second.

"You know, I think I do remember seeing you but I was told you weren't my brother and they called me 'Tin' thus how I came up with my pen name Tintin," Tintin continued.

"They had only half of a birth certificate on me with my original name Benton. They couldn't figure out father's last name so I got mother's last name instead which you know is Hadley. Oddly enough, I only remember seeing you a few more times and shortly thereafter I was adopted by an old widow in Manchester England by the name of Wendy Hadley," Benton paused for a moment to show Tintin his old crumpled and half burnt birth certificate. The date of birth was missing, his parents' name except Hadley was missing, so his last name was listed as Hadley.

"Do you remember before being at the orphanage?" Tintin asked eagerly.

"Like you, my past is a mystery as well. There are only bits and pieces of my younger childhood I can remember. I also have a family tree of the Hadley's. Continuing on, two weeks after I moved in with Ms. Hadley in her estate, which was only a two story home with a couple acres of land, it mysteriously caught fire one night and burned to the ground. Ms. Hadley died in the fire," Benton paused again pulling up his shirt showing Tintin where had been burned.

"How did you survive?" Tintin couldn't wait to hear the next part.

"Her cat woke me up, and I tried to save Ms. Hadley, but to no avail, I was devastated. I called her grandmother because for the first time I felt I was with someone I could trust then I lost her...but you saw my wounds. My wife's parents were in Manchester during the tragedy, I only had the clothes on my back and this shoe box of memories. They took me in their home and I have lived with them ever since. I of course ended up marrying their only daughter Lucille. They own this property and it was given to us as a wedding gift. They aren't extremely wealthy but they are fairly well off," Benton paused again.

"So you went to school and worked in this area all of this time?" Tintin asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I worked in banking for some time, but it was too boring, so I became a fisherman because…" Benton stopped.

"You like adventure!" Tintin finished.

"Exactly!" Benton nodded. "So how long were you in the orphanage?"

"I do remember seeing you as your hair was always unkempt. It wasn't too much longer after the last time I saw you that a middle aged widow by the name of Mrs. Finch came and adopted me. I was about eleven I want to say. She owns an apartment building down just downtown in Brussels. She kept me busy always doing chores for her when people who lived in the building needed something to be done, and made me go to school which I am glad for her discipline she taught me. She was very strict with me and I had curfews I absolutely had to abide by or she would have tossed me out," Tintin sighed.

"It was hard work, but Mrs. Finch showed me love in her own way. I got a break when I turned fifteen at school when my writing talents in journalism were discovered by a news agency. I started writing about the locale and the happenings and next thing you know I had a job. When I turned sixteen I became a full time reporter selling my stories to agencies who would buy them. Mrs. Finch was really proud of me and gave me my own apartment and charged me nothing for the first few months. Next thing you know I ended up traveling the world! Even traveling as far as the moon!" Tintin recounted. Benton gave him a skeptical look when he mentioned the moon.

Both brothers were enthralled by each others' tales of growing up.

"Benton? Mr. Tintin?" Lucille's voice could be heard.

"One more second dear," Benton cried out.

"One more thing before we stop" Benton said taking out a small stone that was perfectly carved on the edges as if it was a piece of a puzzle. The etching was green and had a foreign looking type of hieroglyphics on it.

"Wow, what is it?" Tintin was intrigued.

"I don't know, but Ms. Hadley told me to protect it with my life the night before that awful fire" Benton explained putting it back in the box.

"Wow, I would really like to study that" Tintin replied.

"I would lend it to you, but just not yet" Benton smiled returning the shoe box back in the closet.

"Let's join the others, we'll talk more in private later" Benton promised as they returned back to the living den.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"You do realize it's almost three O'clock?" Alyssa mentioned as they entered the living den.

"Oh no, didn't think it was that late!" Tintin stressed.

"Is there a problem?" Lucille asked with concern.

"I'm afraid we are staying with friends and family and we were supposed to be back before lunch" Tintin explained.

"Well we just had tea and biscuits" Lucille explained.

"They're going to have us for lunch if we don't hurry back" Alyssa agreed with Tintin.

"I'm too scared to see Captain Chester when we return" Enzo said nervously.

"Here's my phone number, ring us later and the two of you can talk some more" Alyssa said handing Benton their phone number on a piece of paper.

"Call the house tomorrow if you can" Tintin beamed.

"We know the way back if mom doesn't take away the car privileges. They're staying at 778 Boxted Road toward Colchester" Alyssa mentioned.

Benton wrote down the address, "I think I may know where that is, maybe we can meet up tomorrow again?" Benton finished.

"I'm sure it won't be an issue," Tintin said as they walked out the door to the car. Snowy dashed out the door and jumped in the car unable to believe everything he saw or heard.

"Talk to you soon…Fenton, my brother," Benton said whispered as he watched them drive away.

Tintin had butterflies in his stomach full of excitement. He could not wait to share with Captain Haddock and Chester everything that had just transpired. "So my real name is Fenton...Fenton Hadley?" he thought to himself and liked how it sounded. Could this all be really happening or was it all just a dream he kept thinking expecting to wake up in his bed.

Tintin had to be realistic, he knew that before he got his hopes too high he needed to brace himself for the possibility of a huge disappointment although there were just too many coincidences. This had to be right. He knew that he and his friends were going to get an earful from both Captain Haddock, Chester. Mary Ann he thought may not be so upset except for the fact they had her car.

"So what are you thinking?" Alyssa asked as she could tell Tintin was reflecting.

"It's so much to grasp, I never really knew that I had a brother all this time…" Tintin trailed off back into his mind.

Enzo sat back with Snowy petting him nervously. The more nervous Enzo became the more vigorous he stroked Snowy, but Snowy didn't mind it as he liked to be scratched.

"What are you thinking Enzo?" Alyssa asked him.

"What do I think? I think Lucille is a nice woman, Benton is a nice host, and his children are really wonderful" he commented.

Alyssa continued driving not looking forward to the tongue lashing she would receive from her mother for keeping the car out too long and that the blame would most likely fall completely on her, but she figured Tintin would take a bit of it as well from her uncle and Captain Haddock. It wasn't long before they finally returned back home. Alyssa, Tintin, and Enzo just looked at one another waiting for the barrage of tongue lashing to come bursting out of the front door once they stepped out of the car. It wasn't more than ten seconds the front burst open and out rushed Chester, Haddock, and Mary Ann. At first their faces were of concern and worry.

"Alyssa! Where on earth have you been?" Mary Ann came out running.

"It's ok mom, we uh, ran into some trouble" Alyssa was looking at Tintin.

"What kind of trouble?" Mary Ann asked worriedly.

"We took the car for a run where we usually go once a week" Alyssa whispered.

By this time Haddock and Chester had already arrived outside.

"Enzo, whose idea was it?" Chester asked him seriously.

Enzo's eyes darted to Tintin then to Alyssa and he only nodded slightly quite anxiously.

"Tintin! Thousands of Thunderin' Typhoons! Where on God's creation have all of you been?!" Haddock rumbled to him. "Don't lie lad, you know how I despise lies…" Haddock reminded him grabbing him by the shoulders.

"What?! All of you drove up to Ipswich!?" Mary Ann shrieked.

"What!?" Chester and Haddock echoed loudly.

"Here it comes," Alyssa thought.

"So you've been out joy riding all this time while we've been slaving away here? That's not right Alyssa, I've brought you up better than that" Mary Ann went on.

"No mom, we got what you asked for, the produce, and uncle Archie's whisky and tobacco" Alyssa defended herself.

"That's not the point girl! I know you're a grown lady but we've been waiting since almost nine this morning. It's now nearly four O'clock! I left dishes for you to do and you can dry the clothes. I got to start dinner," Mary Ann walked away with the produce sack in her arms. Alyssa followed her mother in the house to attempt to explain what had happened that day.

"Enzo, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, but you are still going to help Tintin out in the field for the next few hours, we'll talk more about this later…" Chester remained calm knowing Enzo wasn't really an adventuresome type and almost never deviated from orders.

"Yes sir," Enzo nodded.

"Good, now go get changed" Chester said slapping him on the back.

"Tintin, where's my whisky first of all?" he asked. Tintin quickly handed him the bag of the whisky and tobacco.

"Well at least you didn't forget" his anger subsided. "We still need to discuss what happened, meet me up in the room and get ready to work in the fields with Enzo for a few hours," Haddock turned around to walk back in the house.

Tintin knew that waiting until the Captain was ready to speak was always a more favorable time from past experiences, even before they became a couple. That Captain was more stubborn than any mule that existed and when his mind was set there would be no turning back.

Tintin quickly returned to the room figuring once the captain's anger subsided, a little bit of effortless teasing calmed him down quite nicely. Alyssa was already busy washing dishes while explaining what really happened in Ipswich. Mary Ann seemed to be listening carefully. He noticed a couple of baskets of clothes that needed to be hung outside so he figured she'd be out doing that as well. Chester and Haddock were wearing what they worked in yesterday. Chester was busy trying to open the bottle as they had two shot glasses ready. Tintin returned upstairs to his room to change into those grimy clothes. It wasn't long until Haddock came in with a nice glass full of whisky.

"Tintin, I need to know what happened from you" Haddock said sitting on the day bed.

"I'm sorry Tintin I don't want to hear this" Snowy snuck out the door.

"Snowy! You traitor!" Tintin accused as he watched Snowy disappear downstairs.

Tintin shut the door as Haddock took a drink looking at him but noticed he had an envelope in his hand.

"What's that?" Tintin asked curiously.

"It's a telegram from Cuthbert, we need to return to Marlinspike, we won't be able to accompany Chester and Enzo to Glasgow," he sounded a bit disappointed.

"Well Captain you had to know this holiday was going to end sooner or later. We all have our own lives… Captain Chester has his with I'm not sure… and you have yours with me," Tintin explained nicely.

"I like your optimism my boy, you've always been able to cheer me up. It seems Marlinspike was attacked again after we left. Luckily neither Cuthbert nor Nestor was hurt; furthermore, we don't know if we are still being pursued. We need to return, so Thursday we are taking the ferry back home" Haddock informed him.

"Well that's a good thing…" Tintin smiled. The Captain sighed and took another drink.

"I want to know where you went" Haddock finally came out with it.

"Well, we did go to Ipswich and we got into a fight with some knavish brigands" Tintin explained partly.

"Tintin, you know I don't like it when you go out getting yourself in over your head in trouble" Haddock's tone of voice changed getting a little more aggressive.

Tintin noticed how handsome Haddock looked in that grey tank top and with those sailor pants. His muscles were bulging all over his hairy body with only a little beer gut.

"Those three were nothing, we took care of them fairly quickly" Tintin dismissed Haddock's worry.

"Don't try to make light of it landlubber! You know how I hate when you do that! What if something would have happened to you?! Then what?" Haddock seemed to get more agitated. Tintin began to undress to change and Haddock noticed Tintins lean smooth legs and nice round buttocks.

"I had Enzo and Alyssa who were both quite helpful" Tintin nodded walking over to Haddock sitting on his lap. Haddock put an arm tightly around Tintin holding him in place.

"Stop trying to seduce me you little siren of a ginger devil!" Haddock tried to sound agitated but failed.

"Captain, I have a twin brother" Tintin came out with it.

"What?!" Haddock sounded flabbergasted.

Haddock smelled Tintin's breath, "Have you been drinking behind my back laddie?" he started to smile looking him in the eye putting his drink down turning Tintin's cheek.

"No captain, I'm serious, the person we helped was someone who looked like me to the hilt" Tintin said seriously.

"You didn't get hit on the head did you?" Haddock started rubbing his head to feel for bumps.

"No I didn't captain, but Alyssa put a bump on the other guy who was choking poor Benton" Tintin explained.

"Two of you eh?" an evil grin spread across Haddock's face.

"He's married captain…with two children," Tintin replied.

Haddock couldn't even picture it, as he remembered how Martine pursued Tintin for a short time; but, that didn't work out in her favor. Haddock admitted to Tintin he was more than little worried for a couple of weeks. It was especially difficult while he was gone on a commissioned delivery to from Greece to Paris for a large sum of money. While he was away Tintin became ill with a bad fever. All of this happened before they officially became a couple. It was shortly thereafter that Tintin put any worry that Haddock had to rest making him a very happy man. Martine liked Tintin very much and was quite persistent to Haddock's annoyance.

"Is he as cute as you?" Haddock whispered.

"Close, but I'm cuter" Tintin laughed. Haddock embraced Tintin for a long passionate kiss as their lips and tongues met, but before things could get too hot someone began knocking at their door.

"Tintin, it's me Enzo, are you coming?"

"Thundering Typhoons he'll be there when I'm done with him!" Haddock shouted annoyed.

"Sorry…" Enzo walked away.

"Captain!" Tintin gave him a somewhat mortified look for yelling at Enzo.

"Tintin!" Haddock said holding him closer for one last kiss.

"I found out my name is Fenton" Tintin got up putting on his grimy pants.

"Fenton you say? Not bad… let's go downstairs lad, but this still doesn't let you off the hook completely" Haddock reminded him. "We'll finish this later" Haddock grinned wickedly.

They returned downstairs as Tintin joined Enzo outside in the garden working and plowing more land. Alyssa was out there with them hanging washed clothes with as much clothes line as they had. Haddock and Chester were having another drink and comparing Enzo's and Alyssa's story while Mary Ann listened and prepared dinner. Haddock shared what Tintin has told him and the only discrepancies were some parts that were omitted. Mary Ann thought Alyssa was a bit too much like herself.


	13. Allan's Favor and The Dark Ritual

**CHAPTER 13**

The next day on the Sea Serpent was a tense one. Allan's crewmen were getting restless. The original crew members continued on with their duties, but Allan's handpicked crew members helped him with special missions. The daily duties were getting piled up on the original crew members and they were getting sick and tired of having to carry the slack. Arguments and fist fights erupted and even a knife fight occurred.

Allan got so sick of it all that he announced to all the crew on the ship that those who participated in the next brawl would be shot by him personally. No more fights took place but Allan's members of his inner circle were also getting restless. Why were they delaying the search for Tintin? Allan and Herr Wagner were having more dialogue as of late and Lento didn't know if that was good thing or not.

Lento knew that Allan may not have been extremely book smart, but his common sense was impeccable he noted on many levels. The fact that someone who seemed to have come from a poor background, Allan was fluent not only in English but in German and French, but preferred German because it sounded stronger. Allan had called him, Ivan, Mikhail, Tom, and Gaspar to meet up in the conference room, also a gambling room amongst high ranking crew members.

Everyone had been sitting in there for almost half of an hour and was beginning to get antsy. Gaspar kept pounding the table with a smug look on his face slipping a curse word every other minute.

"What's wrong with you?" Lento finally asked.

"My girls, my girls!" he pouted.

"What do you mean my girls?" Lento looked confused.

"Herr Wagner said he needs one… and won't be returning her" Gaspar snorted.

His bulky frame heaved with angst and dissatisfaction. He looked as if he were going to bust out of black tank top. He took off his black bandana revealing his bald head.

"Wait a minute? Your girls?!" Lento exclaimed.

"Yes, my girls! You got a problem with that slinky!" Gaspar said offensively.

"I'm just confused, I haven't seen any girls" Lento clarified.

"Good, no one's supposed to see them" Gaspar smiled darkly.

Lento began to think for a moment and began to realize what they may be doing later that night. He didn't like doing these kinds of dark rituals he grabbed and rubbed his temples.

"Why you ask, do you know something?" Gaspar wasn't sure of what Lento was getting at.

"Don't worry about it, you wouldn't understand if I told you" Lento sighed.

"I'm getting tired of your riddles lasagna man!" Gaspar glared at him.

Lento only looked stoically at him without emotion. Luckily Allan entered the room with a confused look on his face as he took his seat. He rolled his eyes for a moment as if he was forming a thought.

"It seems for right now we got a side mission to accomplish," Allan sighed shaking his head as if he really didn't agree with it.

"What is it?" Gaspar quickly interjected. Lento looked at his two Russian associates as they scowled at Gaspar.

"Herr Wagner wants us to capture the remaining Crimson Head gang members…alive!" he almost thundered.

"But why?!" Gaspar was quick to respond again.

"I don't know…revenge for blowing up our transport vehicles? All I know is that is what we are supposed to do…in the meantime, Tintin will most likely disappear from our sites!" Allan seemed more than a bit perturbed by this new order.

"Well, if that's what he wants, I suggest we not keep him waiting" Lento shrugged. "How hard could tracking them be? You said you had vast networks in London Admiral!" Lento finished his snide remark, but it was wasted as Allan was too preoccupied with the order.

Allan became silent for a minute then his mood lightened considerably. "Ah, I know some 'old friends' who owe me a favor. I'm guessing these may be the last of this 'gang' so flushing them out with another should be quite easy to eliminate the competition," Allan completed his thought.

"What are you saying boss?" Tom spoke finally.

"It's simple Tom, we let another gang do our work for us," he grinned at his solution.

"Oh I get it! Ole Tessie!" Tom blurted out idiotically.

"Shhh… don't go blurting out all of my secrets!" Allan scolded.

"I'm sorry boss…" Tom frowned.

"Ok, I know what we're going to do…Mikhail, I want to take you with me and Tom. Sorry Gaspar, you will need to stay behind, can't take any more chances getting unwanted attention" Allan finished.

"So when do we leave?" Mikhail asked absently.

"Right now, we will be back by evening" Allan grinned.

"Damn! I wanted to kill!" Gaspar pounded the table.

"I said there will be no killing, Herr Wagner wants them alive!" he reminded Gaspar.

"We'll be back in our cabin if you need us" Lento stood up leaving the room motioning for Ivan to follow. Lento grew more distrustful and disliking of Gaspar as each day passed.

Allan, Tom, and Mikhail left the room leaving Gaspar alone with his twisted thoughts.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Lento, the man is becoming more and more of a…" Ivan whispered as they were returning to their cabin.

"Shhh…we'll talk more when we return to the room," he warned. Lento noticed more and more of Allan's special crew as time went on making mental note of where their loyalties lied. He already knew what Ivan wanted to discuss for it too was on his mind. It was about Gaspar. He was a more than ruthless killer and would turn on someone in a second, even if they had the same goal. Lento felt that Gaspar was a loose cannon and a time may come when he may need to be dealt with. After five minutes of walking through the network of corridors, they returned to their room.

"He's a very dangerous man…" Ivan said as he took a seat on his cot.

"I know…" Lento said going to his knap sack to take out a book.

"What are we going to do about it?" Ivan asked with concern.

"Nothing right now, you just focus on making sure you and Mikhail know where your true loyalty lies" Lento whispered. Ivan nodded with understanding.

"Leave this problem to me, I will address this issue as opportunity presents itself" Lento explained.

"You think Mikhail and I could get rid of him?" mused.

"I don't think you or Mikhail cold beat him if it came to it. He's much more dangerous than he appears. No, right now he has his use, but I have another way of dealing with him, I'll just need some time" Lento said opening his book.

Ivan thought about Lento's last statement but knew that Lento had never led them wrong for the past couple years they have worked together. He nodded silently and quietly stared out the window.

**XXXXXXXX**

Allan didn't waste any time that day. They quickly made their way to the east end of London to an old bar that Alan made a huge contribution to. It was dark and dreary looking inside. Many chronic alcoholics sat at the bar drinking listening to the radio. The bartender was a shifty slim young man running back and forth making sure every patron had a full mug. Allan walked in inspecting everyone carefully as Tom and Mikhail walked noticing the small tables and a tall woman with long dark brown hair facing a small bulletin. Allan grinned and sailed up to the finely shaped woman wrapping his arms around her. She spun around ready to slap him then when she realized who it was she calmed down just a little.

"Allan, what are you doing here?" she asked with surprise.

"Nothing my turtle dove, seeing your pretty face always makes me happy," he said as his hands began to go a little lower.

"I don't know if I feel the same way you player," she said removing his hands from her behind and moved away.

"Oh come on love! You and I go a long way back!" Allan protested.

"That was a long time ago silly man!" she continued her work as the other patrons just ignored him.

"That was his sweetheart many years ago" Tom whispered to Mikhail.

"Hmm… she's not bad looking" Mikhail replied looking her up and down.

"Yea, she slapped the boss once and got away with it" Tom mentioned.

"Old times aren't dead? Besides, you owe me a favor" Allan reminded her.

She batted her eyes a few times then looked back at him in a distasteful way, "I'm not that kind of girl anymore."

"I'm not talking about that… but if you want for old time's sake…" Allan gestured nodding.

"No thanks, I'm quite fine" she turned around reaching for something under her bar.

"Listen lass, you do owe me a favor, and I need your help with some troubles…" Allan paused.

"What kind of troubles?" she looked up at him slowly with her dark eyes.

Allan walked over to the bar and whispered in her ear, "Crimson Heads, I need them…" he leaned back.

The woman thought for a moment nodding, "Is that it?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, unless of course…" Allan continued but was immediately stopped as she threw up her palm.

"No, I don't… not interested, but since you did help me get started I do at least owe you that" she finished.

"I know you still got love for me Tessie!" he winked.

"Allan—don't misunderstand my actions, I'm simply paying off a debt, you and I are finished" she stated firmly. "When this task is complete, I don't want to see you in my bar again…understood?" she concluded getting back to work. Allan stood there for a moment lustfully staring at her.

"Alright, if that's how you want to play!" he thought angrily to himself.

"Take a table and sit down!" Tessie instructed.

"Now you're giving us orders?!" he thought but still complied. They sat in the far corner under a small lit lamp. The woman came over with a pitcher of ale and three glasses.

"Don't worry about it, it's on the house, just stay out of my way and your request will be delivered in a few hours… now I need to go make some phone calls" she said disappearing in the back.

Allan was upset, he didn't like being turned down, by anyone, as a matter fact a dark fantasy played in his mind; but, the only thing keeping him from acting it out was that this favor was more important than his carnal desires. Business before pleasure Allan thought which was the side of common sense.

"Free ale boss, you can't beat that!" Tom laughed pouring himself and Mikhail a glass.

"Put a sock in it will you?" Allan said annoyed.

"Do you want some ale boss?" Tom asked.

"If I want it, I'll get it" he answered but wasn't really referring to the ale.

"Suit yourself boss, just leaves more for us" Tom carried on.

"Mmm… not half bad, you English have a way with fine ales!" Mikhail nodded.

About thirty minutes went by and Allan was still pouting. He got up and walked up to the bar.

"What do you need sir?" the young man asked. Allan eyed him for a moment. He looked rather dainty to Allan. He didn't have much muscle on him and he was slim and sly looking. His dark hair was wet and combed back to make him 'pretty'. Allan guessed he was no older than twenty.

"Give me something…strong" he whispered.

"Hawker's Sloe Gin?" he asked.

"Yea, why not?" he looked at the other patrons catching a side glance.

"What are you looking at?!" Allan looked at two of them.

The young bartender turned around looking at him with a bit of trepidation.

Tessie finally came out of the back when the bartender handed him his drink.

"It's on the house, please, go sit down!" Tessie looked him dead in the eye as she strolled to his end of the bar.

Luckily Allan was still sober, "Does she always act this way?" Allan whispered to the bartender with an evil grin as he returned to his seat.

**XXXXXXXX**

Seven hours later the bar began to fill up. Allan, Mikhail, and Tom had quite a few drinks. Luckily Tessie had the cook in the back bring them bangers and mash with a piece of fried fish on the side. Mikhail and Tom had already drank four pitchers, but they were seemingly quiet drunks, so she kept a nice buffer zone away from the rest of her patrons to make sure it stayed that way. Another bartender showed up and the other bartender was bumped down to serving bar food.

Allan was drunk but had enough sense about him to keep his emotions in check. Tessie walked over to their table when she had finally had some contacts finish the deed.

"Allan, you have a delivery in the back, so make it quick" she replied.

Allan was sitting musing checking out two other ladies that were sitting at a distant table. "Did you say something missy?" Alan smiled.

"You heard me…" she said coldly.

Alan looked at her deep brown eyes then her body with much lust. He stood up and gave her one sad look with his ice blue eyes. "I'll pay you" he offered grabbing her ass.

She instantly pushed him away, "Get out! Take what you came for and leave, I never want to see you again!" she whispered coldly under her breath trying not to make a scene.

"You're a whore, and you always will be love, too bad for you!" he sneered as he motioned for his companions to follow him outside. They were quiet and entertained watching Allan try desperately to get Tessie to sleep with him. Tessie only pointed to the door.

Allan walked out and whistled at the two women sitting at the far table and Mikhail and Tom did as well. There were two men who turned around and gave him a disgusted look.

"Oi! What are you two playing at? Turn around before I knock you back around!" Allan said as his aggression was beginning to brim over. They got up and began to walk towards him, Allan laughed taking out his gun and fired one shot in the air. Everyone screamed and the two men quickly dropped to the ground.

"This place is a shit hole!" he shouted as the entire bar got quiet looking at him.

"Get out now!" Tessie shouted back showing Allan her gun. He put his gun away.

"Oh a bird like you knows how life on the streets goes… don't you my lady of the evening!" Allan shouted one last time. He quickly scanned the bar once as the young bartender stood at a table nearby. Allan reached over and pinched the young man's butt.

"That's a lovely arse you got there boy! You'll make a good bitch for some bloke someday!" he laughed finally exiting. Right as they were leaving, a puddle of water lie near the door as Mikhail and Tom turned around, they slipped and fell flat on the floor.

"You idiots! Get up!" he said pulling them both up. The bar now erupted in laughter. Allan and his companions drove back around and picked up his package delivered as promised. Two men with crimson red bandanas were beat and tied up unconscious inside a crate.

"Good! Throw them in the trunk, let's get out of this shit hole!" Alan spat again.

"Whatever you say boss!" Tom agreed as he and Mikhail put them in the trunk and drove off.

The alcohol had more of an effect than Allan thought but he was still in control. He drove back with their damaged car. He had half a mind to go back to Tessie's bar and just wreak havoc on the place, but he had enough fun for one day. "Time to get back to work...maybe another time..." he thought.

**XXXXXXXX**

Lento could feel this evening there was much dark energy around. He read the book Herr Wagner wanted him to read silently practicing pronunciations. None of this stuff was familiar to him. He hadn't witnessed anything of the caliber. It all sounded like something that came out of a fairy tale book, or at least a _dark_ fairy tale book like that of Grimm's. He was almost kind of interested just to see if the ritual would actually work, but then he realized to his relief there was no need for actual human sacrifice. Lento read some foot notes that said, 'A demon has no physical form in our world; and therefore, humans are the driving forces of both good and evil, and it is through humans that good and evil do battle.'

Lento still could not figure out exactly what the purpose for doing such a dark ritual was for. It seemed Herr Wagner had his sites temporarily elsewhere, but he decided he was not going to question Herr Wagner's motives for his mood swings were quick to come about. It was getting late and he was starting to wonder if Allan and the other's had succeeded in doing what they set out to do. Ivan had already fallen asleep after eating a large bowl of clam chowder. Lento began to change into his dark robes and it wasn't only a moment after he finished Mikhail returned.

"You're back" Lento greeted.

"Allan is one crazy man" Mikhail laughed.

Lento noticed Mikhail's eyes looked a little red and glossy.

"Not as crazy as Gaspar…" Lento commented.

"No, nothing like Gaspar, Allan can be fun when he gets a few drinks…he's a real ladies man you know?" Mikhail took off his shoes climbing into his cot still laughing.

"Ladies man? What are you talking about?" Lento asked curiously.

"Oh his old friend, but she was a beauty!" Mikhail smiled dreamily as he turned over to get comfortable.

"Allan? A ladies man? Don't make me laugh…" Lento commented, but before he could finish Mikhail was already snoring.

"He's drunk…" Ivan opened his eyes.

"How did you guess?" Lento smiled sarcastically.

Lento grabbed his bird mask and made his way to Herr Wagner's chambers. It was a full moon, and down below in the mess hall crew members could be heard playing cards, drinking, or taking part in other vices. Lento wasn't quite sure what to expect as he made his way past a couple of random crewmen who gave him strange looks. Lento began mentally preparing himself for what was about to take place blocking out all other sounds of life.

When he arrived, Gaspar stood by the door talking to a couple of other crew members in a low voice. Lento didn't have time to eavesdrop and continued into Herr Wagner's chambers. "Good you are the last member, now lock the door behind you," a man with an Indian accent instructed. "We only have thirty minutes before the height of power, we must begin the ritual immediately" the Fakir said hiding behind his mask and robes.

Lento locked the door and the continued down the secret corridor. It was lit by dim lights when they entered the room, and a couple of grey robed men stood at the door like sentinels. Two other people were dressed in the same robes and mask themselves while one person wore red robes and a happy expressive mask as one would wear at a masquerade. Disturbingly, in the center of the room, the pentagram had a man tied down arms and legs stretched following the downside symbol. He wore a crimson red bandana and he wore no shirt as symbols were painted on his chest in blood. His mouth was gagged as he struggled in vain to break free.

"I am glad to see everyone in attendance" the man in the red robes spoke. "Tonight will be our true first test to achieve power from this ancient book of the dead!" he said holding up a really old leather bound book.

"Many think they have authentic copies, but are nothing more than fraudulent texts!" he continued as everyone took their place at one point of the star of the pentagram. "Tonight, let our enemies be afraid of our new rising power, I hope all of you have been practicing your pronunciation of the incantations, one mistake and it could be certain death for us all…" he finished.

One of the grey robed men hit a gong, "It is time to begin!" the man with the red robes said pulling an easel holding up a black mirror next to him. They began chanting in Latin at first, then an unknown language for five minutes saying the same three lines over and over. Lento started to pay attention to the black mirror. It appeared that some formless being was taking shape on the other side of it.

The man on the floor suddenly stopped struggling as a horrified look of fear remained etched on his face as he stared straight up to the ceiling. A final crescendo of chanting finished and an ice cold draft blew into the room from some unknown source. The man's eyes closed and everyone became silent.

A couple of moments later his eyes reopened, no longer their original color but blood red. He began to grunt inhumanly and shake violently. Without warning he broke his restraints and stood up growling and hissing eying the entire group. Lento began to worry as he realized what had just happened. The man attacked one of his fellow members of the circle and picked them up by their throat. The man screamed as he tossed them half way across the chamber as if they were nothing more than a rag doll. He proceeded to attack everyone and everything in his path. The grey robed men tried to restrain him, but without success as he sent them flying as well. At last, the red robed man took out an old looking gun looking at the man with red eyes.

"Come with me… to Hell!" the man hissed as he charged at the man in the red robes.

The man in the red robes shot him once in the chest and he only looked down putting his hand on his chest licking the blood off his hands, then continued after the red robed man. He shot twice and a third time, but the man got his hands on the man in the red robes knocking his mask off trying to choke him.

It was Herr Wagner, to Lento's horror he saw when the possessed man grabbed Herr Wagner, one of Herr Wagner's eyes was red as well while the other was an ice blue color. He pulled out his ceremonial dagger and choked out a few words and stabbed the man causing a dark fog to spew out of his mouth and he fell lifeless on the floor. Lento had never seen such a thing although he had heard of demonic possessions and priests trying to exercise them out, but nothing like this.

Herr Wagner coughed a couple of times and composed himself placing his mask back on. "Tomorrow night we try once more with the other one…clean up this mess and be gone!" he said angrily as he began one last chant at the altar blowing out a huge black candle that burned in the center. They did as they were told and not one of them dared to speak leaving an eerie and evil aura permeating the room.


	14. A Friend For Snowy

CHAPTER 14

That evening was a long one for Tintin and Enzo. It was almost eight O'clock when they finally finished plowing half of the last part of the garden. Bob stepped outside wearing a black sailor's cap and a grey sailor's jacket inspecting their work.

"Did you guys plant all of these as well?" he said impressed.

"No, both captains did," Enzo answered wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Well it looks good, it appears Frederick and Archibald is not only good seamen, but also good farmers too! Maybe all of you can finish the last part tomorrow," Bob said hopefully.

"It shouldn't take too long," Tintin took a deep breath resting on his garden hoe.

"Well both of you go get cleaned up, the Mrs. will have dinner ready shortly," he said satisfied with their work.

Tintin and Enzo walked back inside as Alyssa was still busy bustling around the kitchen while Nathan helped her set the table. Nathan saw Enzo and Tintin and discreetly whispered to them.

"Fenton, Enzo, just wanted to say, good job!" Nathan winked.

"Thanks" Tintin and Enzo smiled but it felt strange being called Fenton but yet it felt right.

"Enzo, you can have the shower first…" Tintin patted him on the shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Enzo asked quietly.

"I'm sure, go now before I change my mind," Tintin said walking towards the den as Bob had just joined Haddock and Chester in the living den again.

"Movies these days, they're way too dramatic!" Haddock complained.

"It's the whole point of them, they want to market on our 'feelings'," Bob laughed.

"That's Hollywood, producer of many movies these days" Chester nodded.

"Americans and their Hollywood, I remember when a good book or going to see a magician was the real entertainment" Haddock remembered.

"Aye, back when you had to actually use your imagination" Chester agreed.

"It's not so bad, it's good for when you just get home from work and you feel too lazy to hold your eyes open and read…I like nice mindless entertainment" Bob disagreed.

Tintin walked in the living den as Captain Chester and Haddock had already cleaned up for the evening lounging around while he and Enzo slaved the last few hours. The three men sat burning their pipes commenting on a movie on the television.

"Ah, Tintin, I hear you and Enzo just about finished, good job lad!" Haddock commented.

"I'm ready for a cup of hot tea after I get a nice hot bath, then I'm going to bed" he announced yawning from exhaustion.

"Well you got to fill your belly first" Chester laughed.

"A growing lad like yourself needs to eat" Bob agree.

"Growing lad? I'm twenty-five years old, I'm no lad anymore," Tintin sounded slightly annoyed.

"You got to eat, Alyssa did most of the cooking" Mary Ann pointed out.

"Yea, her beef stew is legendary around here" Nathan added.

"Ok, ok, we'll see how I feel after I get a hot bath…" He said leaning against the wall.

"Me, Chester, and Mary Ann are running into town tomorrow and I'm sending a short telegram back to Marlinspike to make sure Cuthbert doesn't decide to fly hear instantly. He says he has something for us?" Haddock shrugged.

"What else did the professor say in his letter…wait a minute! You guys are going?!" Tintin's hopes were dashed to go see Benton.

"Yes, all of you can stay and do the household chores this time" Mary Ann laughed.

"Oh…" Tintin sighed looking down at the floor.

"You don't think it's fair?" Mary Ann asked detecting a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"No, it's just that…" Tintin paused as Chester, Bob, Haddock, and Mary Ann listened a bit closely.

"Oh…never mind…" Tintin looked up seeing Enzo dressed already in his pajamas with a brown evening robe.

"I'm going to get a bath, I'll be back…" he said disappearing upstairs.

Enzo watched as Tintin rushed past him, "Did I miss something?" he asked as everyone now looked at him.

Alyssa wanted to speak up but rather than going into another long detailed account with her father about their earlier escapade, she wisely kept her mouth shut.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Tintin was glad to get out of those grimy clothes, "Just one more day of it" he thought as his exhausted limbs finally began to relax in the warm bath water. Tintin was not happy with the thought that he may not get a chance to see his twin brother again. He realized that Haddock wasn't completely sure of his story. Captain Chester seemed to share Haddock's doubts as well despite Alyssa and Enzo's same account. Tintin realized it was just Haddock's way of trying to keep him out of trouble, but sooner or later Tintin thought that his Captain Haddock had to realize that he cannot always be there to protect him.

Tintin had to always rely on himself growing up with Mrs. Finch after he reached fourteen. Tintin really loved how his partner was always just a step behind. It had been a few times Haddock had rescued Tintin from certain death and vice versa. Tintin found it all annoying at the same time though, because he had always managed without anyone but himself and Snowy for awhile. Then it finally hit him as he lied there relaxing in the tub that he hadn't seen Snowy most of the evening. "Where could he have got to?" Tintin thought.

Hopefully Benton would call, or maybe even drive over; but, what if he didn't? What would Tintin do? "I'll walk over there if I have to. I'm not letting this opportunity to find out who I am and what happened to mom and dad just slip through my fingers!" He whispered to himself. "Even if I have to go alone, if I let this opportunity pass me by, I'll never forgive the captain or myself…" he sighed. "Well I guess I'd better hurry up and get back down there before I'm missed" he thought as he finished bathing.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Snowy trotted down Boxted Road back and forth enjoying the cool breeze blowing through his fur until he saw an old grey cat. His dog like instincts kicked in and he immediately began creeping up on the feline digging in the trash of a neighbor's house. Deftly the cat pulled up some fish bones with a nice chunk of meat on it. Snowy saw a double prize, beat up the cat and then take the bones, not a bad deal for him he thought. Quickly Snowy charged at the old grey cat as it turned around and sprinted with the fish in its mouth.

The cat was quick, but so was Snowy, for five minutes Snowy chased the old cat through and around the neighbors' yards. "You can't get away!" Snowy barked.

"Drats!" the cat hissed dropping the fish on the ground. The cat quickly glanced at the fish and Snowy, "You win for now!" the cat hissed again leaving the prize on the ground.

Snowy gave up the chase and claimed his prize with pride. Suddenly another brown fox terrier just a bit smaller than himself came trotting down the lane. "Who is…she?" Snowy thought as he stood holding the fishbone in his mouth. She spotted him, approached, and then stopped once she reached a certain distance. "She's not bad looking!" Snowy began wagging his tail. The brown terrier began smelling the air and shortly thereafter she too began wagging her tail. Snowy noticed she looked a little malnourished.

Snowy approached her and laid his prize in front of her, "Here take it" he barked.

"I can't take your food" she barked back.

"Don't worry about me, my master feeds me well," he began panting realizing she could use some meat on her bones.

"Thank you" she devoured the meat left on the bones.

"Where's your master?" Snowy whined. The brown terrier finished the small meal.

"I don't have a master anymore…" she lowered her head.

"What do you mean you don't have a master anymore?" Snowy began sniffing her.

"All I remember is that I was put in a cage after something happened to the old man I lived with and dumped out in this neighborhood, and I've been here ever since just getting by," she explained whining.

"That's horrible!" Snowy frowned.

"I was the runt out of a litter, so no one wanted me," she finished.

"Humans call me 'Snowy', what's your name?" Snowy continued wagging his tail.

"I don't have a name. The humans never gave me one," she frowned back.

"You look like you haven't eaten in days! Let's go get you something to eat!" Snowy led her through trash can after trash can yielding only one chicken bone with hardly any meat on it.

"Get out of there you no good beasts! Go on! Get out of here!" a man came out of his house with a broom swinging it at them.

"Quick! Follow me!" Snowy turned the other way to run.

"Where are we going?" the brown fox terrier barked while running behind him.

"My master will feed you, you'll see!" Snowy barked back as they ran back down the lane.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tintin stood by the stair well still thinking about not being allowed to go see his twin. The more he thought about it, the more upset he became. Tintin did not like feeling such negativity, especially towards the man he loved. He knew Haddock just didn't understand, but Tintin could not allow Haddock to stand in his way to finding out more about who he really was. The fact that Haddock had doubted him showed him that trying to reason with Haddock may not work.

"I need to calm down, I don't want to lose it in front of everyone" Tintin thought.

Tintin came down stairs as everyone was sitting at the table already eating. His seat was the only empty one, and Alyssa and Nathan just smiled at him helplessly as everyone was already helping themselves to the huge pot of Alyssa's beef stew. Nathan got up and used the ladle to fill Tintin's bowl.

"Here you go, eat up mate!" Nathan motioned putting it at Tintin's seat with a spoon.

Tintin began to wonder just exactly what Alyssa told Nathan or if it was even worth worrying about.

"I hear that all of you have to leave Thursday, that's a shame" Bob frowned.

"Why is that?" Tintin asked curiously.

"I was going to invite all of you to come with us on a fishing trip" Bob explained hopefully.

"My daughter will be expecting me now, I just called her early this morning," Chester sighed.

"Tintin and I have important matters to attend to back home," Haddock said apologetic.

"What kind of business? There's no business like the fishing business!" Bob laughed. "It would have been really nice to have had two experienced captains on my schooner. I'll wager that the experience combined from the two of you would be the equivalent of five trained sailors!" Bob complemented.

"Nothing special really-it just comes second nature after a while…" Haddock accepted the complement graciously.

"Indeed, Mary Ann has told me about some of your trips out at sea…" Bob continued.

"Stop trying to flatter us into coming along with you," Chester laughed.

"Oh come on Frederick! You know it's true!" Mary Ann nagged.

Tintin continued to eat his stew and it was really tasty. The beef was well cooked and the vegetables were well chopped. The stew was still nice and warm. He didn't pay too much attention to them going on back and forth about a fishing trip. Alyssa and Enzo kept looking at each other and then at Tintin able to read his unhappy demeanor. Haddock was too busy engaged with Chester, Bob, and Mary Ann. Tintin finished his stew helping himself to a second bowl.

"You like the stew?" Alyssa asked quietly.

"It's absolutely wonderful!" Tintin nodded.

"She's quite the cook!" Nathan agreed.

Enzo sat too far from them to make an audible comment that would cut through the other conversation, so he picked up his spoon once he and Alyssa made eye contact and nodded his head finishing his bowl.

"Have you seen Snowy?" Tintin asked a little concerned.

"No, I thought he was upstairs with you" Alyssa replied.

"Wait a minute… I do believe we saw him down the lane on our way home. I wasn't sure if that was him or not," Nathan remembered.

"Nuts! I'm going to have to go out and find him" Tintin sighed.

Nathan got up and walked to the front door, "Blimey! I didn't know you had two dogs!" he exclaimed.

"I don't…" Tintin followed him to the front door and peeked out. Snowy was there with a smaller light brown curly furred fox terrier.

"Come on Snowy…" Tintin motioned but Snowy as he opened the door but Snowy just sat there staring at him.

"Come on Snowy!" Tintin repeated, but Snowy sat there obstinately.

"What's the matter with you Snowy, you got a new friend?" Tintin regarded him curiously and he barked.

"Ohh…he's got him a girlfriend!" Nathan laughed.

"Snowy? A girlfriend?" Tintin thought for a moment.

"I don't know but Snowy needs a bath!" Tintin replied seeing his white color dinged by dirt.

Alyssa came outside to see what was going on. "Oh look!" she smiled. The brown dog immediately walked to Alyssa licking her hands. "She's cute, but she needs a bath" Alyssa nodded.

"First thing in the morning, bath time Snowy" Tintin told him. Snowy whined a little.

"Sorry Snowy, you're going to have to sleep downstairs tonight until you get a bath. Have you been digging in the neighbor's trash?" Tintin asked almost accusingly.

Snowy only looked innocently at him.

"This dog has no collar or tags, and she looks really hungry" Alyssa said petting her. "I'll put her up for the night after she gets a bath" Alyssa said looking at how dirty she was. The little brown dog only sat there trying to look cute.

"She is cute, but would be much nicer looking with a bath" Nathan agreed. "Come on, let's give them both a bath" Nathan put his hands up.

"Ok" Alyssa agreed as Snowy and his new friend looked at each other as Nathan and Alyssa led them upstairs to the bathroom for a bath.

"You don't have to do that?" Tintin replied.

"Don't worry about it!" Nathan waved as he and Alyssa disappeared with the dogs upstairs.

"Oi! What are you bringing in here?" Bob cried out seeing both dogs run upstairs ahead of Alyssa and Nathan.

"Another dog?" Mary Ann looked a bit confused as Alyssa and Nathan ignored him.

Tintin shut the door and returned back inside with an innocent look on his face.

"What mischief are you up to?" Haddock glanced at Tintin.

"None of my doing" Tintin threw his hands up. "I'm going to bed…" he said disappearing upstairs.

"He seems to have gained another pet" Chester nodded.

"Another dog just like Snowy, only a light brown" Enzo pointed out he said getting up to go join in the mayhem.

Tintin returned back to his room without his evening tea just glad to have a little solitude. He could hear Snowy and the other dog getting bathed as Enzo, Nathan, and Alyssa did so boisterously. He felt bad for not taking part in the fun, but his muscles felt sore and ached terribly. He couldn't imagine how Enzo even had the strength to be as active as he was. He curled up in a fetal position on his side of the bed pulling his pillow closely to him and within a few minutes he was asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Tintin could feel his world changing around him as he fell into a deeper sleep, and before he knew it he returned back to the dark forest in his dream. Tintin was running as fast as his little feet could carry him, he could hear his brother screaming for him to run. He didn't want to leave his brother behind, but there wasn't much he could do to help. It was like he had no control of his body this time, he could only see the foggy surroundings of the forest.

"Get back here you little rat!" a man shouted.

He could hear a dog barking ferociously several yards behind him. Tintin's small body allowed him to go and craw through places which the man pursuing him could not access so easily. It was almost as if he knew these woods. Faster and more nimble his feet carried him. The dog seemed to be further behind than the man. Tintin noticed a small clearing up ahead as there was a couple of large trees sitting almost in a semi-circle. He quickly climbed up one of the large trees finding a small hallow just big enough for him to get in and hide as the heavy foliage seemed to block most of the view from below.

It wasn't much longer afterwards the man and the dog arrived in the small clearing.

"Find him!" he ordered the dog. Tintin could not see as he was crouched in the hollow.

"You stupid dog! Find him!" the man shouted with much frustration. After a couple of moments of searching the area frantically he heard the dog and the man scamper off.

He began to try to climb down the tree but his foot got caught between two strong twigs on one of the branches. He frantically reached for another branch to grab onto but missed. He began falling and falling and woke again with his heart racing.

**XXXXXXXX**

Haddock could be heard out in the hall conversing quietly. "…so we're dealing with an evil cult? So what are they hoping to accomplish?" Haddock's voice sounded a bit serious. Tintin couldn't hear Chester as he seemed to be speaking a bit lower. "I hope we don't run into them anytime soon…"

"You get some rest Haddock. We'll be leave early in the morning," Chester spoke up just a little.

Tintin turned over really not too happy with Haddock for seemingly dashing his hopes earlier and covered back up. Tintin closed his eyes and began trying to recall his dream to his conscious self so he could try to see if maybe Benton was having the same kind of dreams.

The door hinges squealed as Haddock opened the door.

"Blisterin' barnacles! Stupid door!" he cursed under his breath shutting it.

Tintin appeared to be asleep and Haddock had a hard time telling since the lamp light was off. The only light coming through was the light in the hall that filtered underneath the door cracks. Haddock quietly felt his way to his side of the bed and took his boots off and began to change into his pajamas.

Tintin felt the bed shifting back and forth until Haddock finally crawled under the covers. Tintin really wanted to be left alone and hoped that Haddock would just go to sleep as he was facing the opposite way. Tintin was curious about what Haddock and Chester were discussing about the All-Seeing-Eye, but just didn't have it in him to want to converse with the captain.

"Tintin…" he heard the captain whisper, but didn't respond.

"Fenton…Fenton Hadley?" Haddock whispered, but Tintin still didn't respond though using the name did make Tintin feel a bit warm and think about how it sounded.

Haddock knew Tintin well enough to know that Tintin was not happy with him, so Haddock moved behind Tintin easily and carefully slid his arm around him kissing him once gently on the neck. Tintin wasn't in the mood for romance, at least not while he was upset. After a few seconds, Haddock withdrew his arm just before he whispered something in Tintin's ear which Tintin's heart always thawed when he heard it. "I love you Tintin…" A pang of guilt hit Tintin hard making it difficult for him to go back to sleep and distracting him from any other thoughts. Tintin wanted to roll over, put his arm around his captain, and whisper it back in his ear; but, principality kept him from doing so allowing himself to betray his emotions.


	15. Tintin's Disregard

**CHAPTER 15**

The next morning came slowly. Tintin didn't sleep well, he heard Haddock waking up at the sound of a loud knock at the door. "Coming Chester, just a couple of minutes!" Haddock answered as he rummaged through his suit case. He put on his casual brown suit which consisted of a brown sports jacket, trousers, belt, and cream colored button up shirt. The sunlight was filtering in the room as Haddock quickly combed his hair.

Tintin could hear him but still refused to open his eyes and acknowledge him, so pretended to be asleep. Haddock quickly walked over to Tintin's bedside and planted a nice kiss on his forehead.

"I'll see you soon landlubber, you stay of trouble you hear?" he whispered then stepped out of the room.

Tintin felt bad for not acknowledging Haddock but still couldn't help to feel bitter towards him at the same time. He lied there alone with his thoughts until he heard Mary Ann's car start and roll out of the driveway. Tintin lied there trying to go back to sleep since the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon as residual light from the morning begun to filter in the room.

After fifteen minutes of just lying there, Tintin decided to just get up and get on with the day. Another a knock broke his train of thought.

"Tintin, breakfast is downstairs when you're ready…and you got a friend out here that wants to see you…" Alyssa said outside his door.

"Oh thanks Alyssa, I'll be down in just a couple of minutes" Tintin sat up. He got up and searched through his suitcase. He had one more outfit that Haddock had hastily packed those few days ago. He had one more pair of clean socks in his suitcase, a pair of grey trousers, some undergarments, shirts, and then a red sweater.

Tintin wasn't too fond of the red sweater remembering Professor Calculus had bought it for him last Christmas. He tried to be gracious about the gift, but Tintin was not fond of the color red. He folded it back up and placed it back in his suitcase.

"Tintin?" another familiar voice spoke accompanied with a light knock.

"Yes Enzo," Tintin answered looking at the sailor pants and the grimy tank top not wanting to put it on.

"Are we going to finish plowing the rest of the plot today?" he asked.

"Yes, just give me a few minutes. We need to eat first…" Tintin responded as he began to change into the nasty work clothes.

Enzo made his way downstairs as Tintin finished getting ready for this long begrudging day. The more he thought about it, the more the anger began to return to him, but he didn't want to go downstairs and take it out no Alyssa or Enzo since they were both partially responsible for that life changing fated encounter. He quickly went to the bathroom for a shave. His facial hair grew really slow. He could go almost three days before he even had any stubble as he brushed his hand across his face it still only felt slightly sandy.

He joined Alyssa and Enzo downstairs with a happy welcome from Snowy jumping all over him.

"Snowy!" Tintin smiled as he looked so clean. Tintin bent down and picked him up smelling the fine scent of soap.

"Good morning Alyssa, Enzo," Tintin smiled.

"We got a new member to add to your household now" Alyssa announced. "I present Cocoa," she moved out of the way and the cute little light brown fox terrier came running to Tintin.

"Cocoa!" Tintin was amazed at how much cleaner and softer her fur felt once he began to pet and smell how neat she was. She was still kind of small and needed to eat more.

"She's still small, but that shouldn't be a problem as long as she's here" Alyssa commented.

"Bella!" Enzo smiled at Cocoa as she ran to him excited from receiving so much affectionate attention. She jumped up in his lap and continued to lick his chin.

"Such a lovely dog, it's a surprise nobody else decided to give her a good home" Enzo shook his head petting her affectionately.

Enzo sat at the table in the same clothes Tintin was wearing. He looked just as tired as he did.

"I apologize for not cooking something better, but this was the easiest to prepare" Alyssa said putting a small pot of oatmeal on the table and a bowl full of scrambled eggs along with a plate of toast.

"Oh the orange juice…" she retrieved the pitcher of orange juice out of the ice box.

"Oh don't apologize, this is fine" Tintin shook his head approvingly.

Alyssa had a couple of bowls of food for Cocoa and Snowy and sat it down on a floor for them. Snowy and Cocoa each began to enjoy a medley of fish and beef mixed with a can of dog food.

"Look at them, so content" Enzo said watching Snowy and Cocoa eat.

"I don't look forward to the task ahead…" Tintin mentioned as he sat done helping himself to a plate of breakfast.

"Si, nor I…" Enzo echoed his sentiment.

"Things shouldn't be too bad for me, mom and both uncle Archie and Frederick got up early and ate already. I shouldn't have too much to do today other than prepare lunch which will be simple" Alyssa replied taking a seat.

"I'm happy with whatever you prepare me" Tintin smiled.

"It's not a problem, I actually like to cook because usually around this time it's just me and my mom for lunch" Alyssa replied.

"Tintin, is Benton Hadley really your brother?" Enzo boldly asked as he finished his breakfast.

It was a bit of a sore topic for Tintin but the fact that his friendly acquaintances wanted to comfort him didn't make it so bad coming from them.

"Well, there are many coincidences…" Tintin commented.

"I'm sorry… what does 'coin-cid-ence' mean?" Enzo asked slowly.

"Basically, it means that there are too many events in both of our lives that connect us," Tintin explained.

Enzo nodded slowly digesting the statement and the context of the word.

"Well let's finish this job before they get back, I want to be done with this manual labor" Tintin said finishing his orange juice.

"I don't feel like doing it either" Enzo complained.

"Well let's get started so we finish sooner" Tintin prompted Enzo.

"Fenton, I will let you know if your brother calls, I'll keep an ear out for the phone," Alyssa replied drawing a hopeful look from Tintin. Suddenly, Tintin felt a little better.

"Let's go Enzo!" Tintin finally smiled.

**XXXXXXXX**

Haddock, Mary Ann, and Chester took a relaxing ride through the countryside reminiscing about a couple of places they went fishing and just strolling around.

"I remember when Alyssa, your older daughter Carol, and my daughter Elizabeth were playing around in that old barn while we fished" Chester smiled.

"Yea, I remember Bob had too much to drink and both of you had to fish him out when he fell into the river," Mary Ann laughed.

"You remember that?" Haddock grinned.

"Oh yes, I remember it like it was yesterday. I just returned back with the girls and next thing I know, I see the three of you swimming in the river!" Mary Ann smiled nostalgically.

"Looking back that was funny! Bob was acting a fool and rocked the boat while he was standing and fell in…luckily Haddock and I weren't too far gone" Chester agreed.

"It's nice to take just a leisurely ride out of the house" Mary Ann said as they arrived in town. She parked in a familiar area in downtown Colchester.

"So Haddock, how do you feel about a good round?" Chester asked already knowing the answer.

"Does a mackerel swim in the sea?" Haddock smiled.

"Aye! That's the Archibald I know!" Mary Ann laughed as they walked to the local pub which already.

The sun was almost halfway up now as they sat at the half-way filled bar with people eating and drinking. They sat at a table near the front of the pub. Haddock sighed for a moment drawing a little concern from Mary Ann.

"Are you ok Archibald?" Mary Ann asked carefully.

"I was thinking… maybe I was a bit too hard on Tintin, what do you think Mary?" Haddock wondered.

"He is twenty-five, a grown man, I was more disappointed in Alyssa, but I understand as of late we really haven't been out. Well you know your own business Archibald...so are you his guardian?" Mary Ann asked curiously.

"Sort of…" Haddock nodded carefully.

"Well we did do a bit of the work yesterday, so I think it's their turn while we get a break" Chester rationalized.

"Maybe after a drink we should be heading back…" Mary Ann too began to feel guilty.

A young lady walked up to the table with a pen and pad in her hand, "What can I get you?" she smiled.

"We'll start off with a good round of your finest!" Chester nodded.

The waitress walked off toward the bar, Chester could tell Haddock felt conflicted, his old friend was easy to read. Chester did detect a subtle amount of animosity in Tintin's attitude the previous night.

"What's on your mind Frederick?" Mary Ann asked noticing Chester reading Haddock.

"Aw, it's nothing…" he smiled redirecting his attention.

**XXXXXXX**

The day drug on for Enzo and Alyssa, but for Tintin it was worse with each moment he kept looking towards the back door hoping Alyssa would come out and tell him he had a phone call. It was noon and no one had returned yet. Tintin surveyed the rest of the plot. He figured that if they kept working hard for the next hour they would be finished.

"If you keep looking up, the phone will not ring, and Alyssa will not come out to tell you the news you want to hear" Enzo rationalized trying to redirect Tintin's attention.

"I can't help it Enzo, I want to see my brother" Tintin answered flatly.

"Are you really that sure he's your brother?" Enzo asked curiously.

"Of course! He's got to be my brother…I feel it in my heart and soul. You saw how much alike we looked in every way?" Tintin explained as he seemed to plow faster as he spoke.

"Yes, but he has a heavy English accent" Enzo pointed out.

"That would make sense since he has been living there close to fifteen years" Tintin justified.

"I hope all is as you say it is" Enzo wished for him.

Clouds began to roll across the sky as the winds started to pick up as the sun began to hide behind the grey clouds.

"I think it's going to rain soon" Tintin commented.

"We'd better hurry up then" Enzo replied trying to move faster but his arms weren't cooperating. Tintin too felt like his arms were going to fall off.

"I think I may take a nap myself when we're done" Enzo began rubbing each arm.

"Not me, I don't care how badly that I hurt, I will see my brother…even if I have to walk" Tintin said adamantly.

Enzo continued working and smiled shaking his head.

"What was that about?" Tintin noticed Enzo's expression.

"Haddock and Chester thoroughly questioned Alyssa and I about what happened the other day…" Enzo sighed.

"What did you tell them?" Tintin asked curiously.

"We told them the truth. We don't know what you and Benton discussed for over an hour back in his room…" Enzo stopped.

"What did they say? Did they believe either of you?" Tintin questioned.

"I really don't know… Chester told me from now on if I'm with you and something like that happens that I'm to demand to be brought back here immediately. He was serious, probably more serious about this than other issues he should be more serious about" Enzo finished not sure if he really made sense or not.

"Is that so?" Tintin shifted his demeanor slightly.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Enzo noticed his facial expression changing.

"No Enzo, it's not you…" he said confirming what he had been feeling all yesterday. It was rare Tintin had ever been upset with Haddock for over stepping his bounds. Tintin shared just about everything with Haddock, and any disagreement usually was cleared up within a few hours thus diffusing any later tension. This was unexplored territory for Tintin, and he felt Haddock needed to trust him to do his own personal quests. According to what Enzo had just said, Tintin saw it as a way of Haddock using Chester to manipulate Enzo into tipping a situation in Haddock's favor should a similar scenario play out.

"I think that's good enough! What do you think?" Enzo asked as he looked up in the sky to feel a drop of rain cool his brow.

"I think it looks good enough-let's go get cleaned up and get something to eat" Tintin said patting Enzo on the back.

At that moment, Alyssa stepped out the back door of the house and Tintin's heart about jumped to his throat with excitement as his eyes met Alyssa's trying to read what she was going to say before she actually did.

"Lunch…and I got a phone call for a Fenton Hadley!" she suddenly smiled.

Tintin sprinted past her to the phone, "Yes?" Tintin answered anxiously.

"Fenton?" a similar voice answered back but with a heavy English accent.

"Yes, Benton, it's me Fenton" he said with unsuppressed excitement.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Benton asked.

"No, I'm getting ready to though…" Tintin said looking around the kitchen to see what Alyssa had prepared.

"Would you like to join me and my wife for lunch?" Benton asked.

"Of course!" Tintin beamed.

"Well, it just so happens I'm in Colchester right now, do you need me to pick you up?" Benton offered.

"Yes, I don't have access to a car today, if it's not any trouble for you…" Tintin finished.

"Not at all, as soon as I stop by the bakery for Lucille I'll be there shortly," Benton replied.

"Do you know how to get here?" Tintin asked with concern.

"I know where Boxted Road is, I'll be there in thirty minutes," Benton finished.

"Ok talk to you soon!" Tintin said as Benton hung up the phone.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mary Ann, Haddock, and Chester were busy laughing again by the window of the pub until Chester began rubbing his eyes and looked out the window.

"What's wrong Frederick?" Mary Ann said turning around in her chair just briefly catching a glimpse not sure what to make of it.

"What's all of this fuss about?" Haddock said turning around in his seat but not seeing anything.

"It couldn't be…" Chester said walking toward the door.

"What are you talking about?" Haddock's curiosity finally got the better of him. He followed Chester to the doorway to see for himself. Haddock stepped out onto the sidewalk and looked to his left then to his right and to his dismay he saw a young man with a grey flannel shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of boots. Instantly it hit him, Tintin had come to town somehow although he was oddly dressed.

"Ahoy! Tintin!" Haddock shouted down the street. The person in question did not respond as he was a block away by this point.

"I swear! Don't ignore me!" Haddock shouted louder as he began to pursue the person.

"Wait!" Chester called out chasing after Haddock.

"Tintin! I know it's you!" Haddock shouted again.

Chester could only see a grey flannel shirt and a similar looking face as the person turned to glance at them and kept running. The only thing that made him think it wasn't Tintin was the short ponytail.

Mary Ann wasn't sure what to make of their outburst of behavior so she got up to see what the matter was. By the time she stepped outside of the pub Haddock and Chester were getting ready to turn a corner and disappear.

"Oh brother…" she rolled her eyes as she sat back down and finished her ale. She thought for a moment and realized this was more than likely just a case of mistaken identity.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So he's actually coming?" Alyssa asked excited for Tintin.

"Yes, and not only that, but I'm going to have lunch at their house" Tintin sounded like an excited child.

"Listen Fenton, I really think you shouldn't be mad at Uncle Archie…" Alyssa said pouring herself a cup of tea.

Tintin was a bit taken aback by Alyssa's sudden candidness.

"He only seems to want what's best for you…" Alyssa stopped when Enzo returned from the bathroom.

"I'm ready for some scones!" Enzo said smiling seeing the tray of baked goodies Alyssa had just made.

"Yes, jam and tea is on the table…and if you need sugar it's on the counter" Alyssa pointed while giving Tintin a somewhat serious look.

Tintin didn't know how to take it as it seemed to flush his cheeks not knowing just how much Haddock may have said to Alyssa in his drunken stupor. It wouldn't have been the first time Haddock said a bit too much; but, luckily the people he spilled his stories to were usually good acquaintances or close friends.

"What did he say to you last night after you told them what happened?" Tintin sat down pouring his self some tea as well.

"He said that…" Alyssa started but was cut off by Snowy and Cocoa running to the door barking loudly.

"Please don't let them be back already!" Tintin hoped.

Tintin only heard one car door open and shut and suddenly there was a knock at the door. Alyssa went to peek out of the eye hole.

"It's Benton" she turned around and then opened the door.

"Welcome to my home Benton" Alyssa smiled.

"Thank you!" Benton smiled brightly.

"Would you like to join us for tea?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot, my wife is expecting me back home as I got off early to come and see Fenton…and take him home for a visit with the family" Benton explained.

"Hello Benton!" Enzo waved turning around in his seat.

Tintin only half way finished his tea and put it down. "Hello Benton, as you can see, I've been working all day" Tintin sighed letting Benton see his grimy dirt stained pants and sweat drenched grey tank top.

"Well take a minute and clean up and we'll go shortly" Benton smiled.

Tintin quickly dashed upstairs.

"Catching lots of fish today?" Enzo asked.

"Actually it's been kind of quiet today, so they let me off not too long afterwards," Benton shrugged.

"Maybe all of you caught all of the fish" Enzo joked.

"I hope not, I need the job!" Benton frowned.

"So I hope you gentlemen enjoy your visit" Alyssa sat down just as Tintin reappeared ten minutes later wearing a pair of black trousers and his red sweater which he was not overly fond of.

"Presto! That was quick!" Enzo laughed.

"He has been hoping you would show up since early this morning" Alyssa pointed out.

"Alyssa, Enzo, it was a pleasure again, I hope we can meet sometime soon, please forgive my lack of invitation since Fenton and I have much catching up to do" Benton apologized.

Enzo and Alyssa walked out the front door and watched as Tintin and Benton got in the car and drove off.

Snowy and Cocoa tried to catch up to the car but it was too late. Snowy sadly returned with Cocoa following behind.

"Prepare yourself Enzo, Haddock isn't going to be happy about this…" Alyssa warned.

"I just hope Captain Chester doesn't blame me for any of this…" Enzo sighed.

"You have no control over Fenton's actions…you and I knew this would happen, so let's not worry, besides our tea is getting cold," Alyssa returned back inside.

Enzo was really naive to a lot of things but a bit of insight afforded to him by Alyssa opened his eyes just a bit more as he began to see partially what Alyssa was talking about. It was a couple moments later another car pulled in the drive way. He sighed and closed the door. It was going to be a long day.


	16. Captain Chester The Counselor

**CHAPTER 16**

_Dear Cuthbert,_

_Sorry to worry you, lots of happenings. Coming back soon, please don't leave Marlinspike Hall. We will be back in by Friday at the latest. See you soon!_

_Haddock_

Professor Calculus put the letter down on the table. "My word, I hope everything is ok!" Calculus thought.

"You're tea sir" Nestor said brining tea to Cuthbert.

"My pee?!" Calculus gave him a funny look.

"Your TEA!" Nestor mouthed slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry ha ha ha!" Calculus laughed. He took out his hearing aid and placed it in his ear.

"Sorry, I take it out when I sleep at night" Calculus smiled.

"It's quite alright sir… I'm used to it" Nestor smiled.

"Sit down and join me please Nestor" Calculus sat thoughtfully reading Haddock's letter over and over.

"Yes sir, is something troubling you Professor?" Nestor said setting the tray down on the small table with the tea.

"I feel like there's something I'm forgetting to do…" Calculus continued to think.

"You need to contact both of the detectives sir…" Nestor reminded.

"What would we do without you Nestor, thank you! That's exactly what I need to do!" the professor said fumbling with his notebook.

"Professor, we also have the Bolt grandchildren to work on the grounds today…" Nestor mentioned.

"Oh that's lovely, give them each twenty francs when they finish" Calculus said trying to find the detectives' phone number.

"Actually professor that's what I need to discuss with you…" Nestor sat down and joined him for tea.

"Hmm… oh yes Nestor, go on…" the professor replied absently.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolt wanted to know if their grandchildren could stay for dinner…" Nestor finished.

Professor Calculus heard him but it didn't hit him as he had just found the phone number of the detectives.

"I need to call the detectives…what? They want us to pay and feed them too?" Professor Calculus asked suspiciously.

"Well, apparently Mr. and Mrs. Bolt have some 'business' to attend to" Nestor said evenly.

Professor Calculus thought for a moment, "What would Captain Haddock say to that…but Captain Haddock isn't here. Hmmm… well that's fine give them each fifteen Francs instead, and they are to sit on the other side of the table" Calculus finally concluded his thought on the issue.

"What do you think Nestor?" Calculus turned the question to him.

"Well sir, the two elder kids are fine, but the youngest one likes to snoop and asks too many questions" Nestor replied.

"Well, I trust you to deal with it as always Nestor. I'm sure a few extra helping hands would be useful for you" Calculus concluded walking over to the phone dialing the detectives' phone number.

"Very well sir, they will be here at two O'clock" Nestor finished his tea thinking how the older brother and sister were actually useful but the youngest brother had a tendency of snooping around if you left him to his own device.

"Hello detective" Calculus spoke.

"Yes, a telegram arrived, from them…" Calculus answered.

"You're leaving for London in the morning? Whatever for?"

"Oh my word! Unbelievable!" his face contorted to shock.

"The cult is there you think?" Calculus said giving Nestor a shocked look.

"That will be fine. You can meet me at the gate…" Professor Calculus hung up the phone.

"I'm going out with both of the detectives. I should be back by the evening. Remember Nestor, they aren't to go anywhere near my lab" Calculus instructed.

"Yes sir," Nestor nodded finishing his tea.

**XXXXXXXX**

Professor Calculus met both of the detectives at the gate of Marlinspike and they went out to a café in Brussels. The day was beginning to get cloudy as they found the café that both Thompson and Thomson adored. It was a small place, which in late spring had tables and chairs for those wishing to sit outside for a wonderful view of the plaza they were in; however, they hadn't put them out just yet.

"I was hoping they would have had the seats outside…" Thompson complained.

"Indeed, a day like this would have been nice to enjoy outside" Thomson agreed.

"It would but it does appear that it will be raining soon" Calculus said glancing up.

They walked inside and stood by the bar each ordering a coffee. The café had its usual patrons stopping in for lunch or a quick break from their daily activities.

The professor began digging through one of his coat pockets.

"Na professor, it's on us" Thompson smiled as he paid the barista.

"Thank you!" Calculus smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Now to business…" Thompson started. "Precisely!" Thomson finished.

"Oh yes, Captain Haddock and Tintin are leaving England tomorrow and should return tomorrow evening or Friday morning by the latest" Professor Calculus informed quietly.

"Well at least we know Tintin is safe!" Thompson smiled.

"…but unfortunately INTERPOL called us and we must leave this evening for London to investigate four murders" Thomson said ominously.

"What?!" Professor Calculus exclaimed.

"Yes, three were shot and one was brutally stabbed to death…and two of them were girls" Thompson elaborated.

"Well, can't Scotland Yard deal with their problems?" Professor Calculus asked incredulously.

"We have reason to believe that cult may be involved in these murders" Thomson replied.

"Thompson could you please give me the sugar?" he said tasting his coffee as he liked it a bit sweet.

"Sure thing Thomson!" he said reaching absent minded for one of the condiments on the bar handing it to Thompson.

"So this happened in London?" Professor Calculus asked suspiciously.

"Indeed it did…" Thompson answered as Thomson began sweetening his coffee.

"Well, the both of our friends aren't in London…they're in Colchester" Calculus sighed with relief.

"We also heard a report of a merchant ship called the Sea Serpent that almost wrecked a schooner in the North Sea, and by reports, it was heading toward London hmmm…." Thompson mentioned.

Thomson took a nice sip of his coffee and suddenly spit it out on the floor. "Thompson, I asked for sugar! Not salt!" he stuck out his tongue gasping in distaste.

"Oops…" Thompson smiled.

Professor Calculus couldn't help but giggle at their constant antics even though the matters were serious.

"Relay to Tintin that staying at Marlinspike for any prolonged amount of time is not a good idea" Thompson added.

"Tell him not to worry about his job, that he will still get paid. We are going to join up with Scotland Yard with this investigation" Thomson concluded.

"Well gentlemen, I do hope you take the proper precautions" Calculus said with concern.

"Never fear, we take our job seriously!" Thompson said assertively.

"Precisely!" Thomson agreed. Professor Calculus just nodded at their quasi-confident statement.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nestor sat at the piano after the gramophone finished playing Chopin's 'Nocturne in E Flat Major'. He nodded thoughtfully and began thinking of an old folk tune he remembered growing up and tried to find the notes on the keyboard.

"They make it look so easy!" Nestor thought.

"Alas my love you do me wrong to cast me off discourteously…" he sung to himself with some melody in his voice. After a few minutes of searching for the correct pitch he was able to find the first few notes of the melody to his astonishment.

He remembered a small conversation he had with Madame Castafiore's accompanist during their last visit as he stressed scales were the basis to understanding the keyboard. Nestor opened the piano bench taking out a small music book with scales and warm ups in it practicing his hand positioning. After twenty minutes of practicing a C Major scale one hand at a time, the doorbell rang.

"Oh drats!" he thought quickly hiding his music scale book back in the piano bench. He knew how Haddock hated listening to repetitive scales and arpeggios when Wagner practiced, and even more so when Bianca sang. Nestor had secretly began practicing when he received the book Wagner sent him the day before when Calculus was in his lab not wanting anyone to know of his personal musical endeavors. The doorbell rang again.

Nestor rushed to the door and it was the three Bolt grandchildren: Peter, the oldest with sandy blond hair and brown eyes who was thirteen. The second was Elise, with same color hair and hazel eyes, but just a year younger. Their youngest brother was Michael, a young dark haired child with green eyes only nine years old.

"Good afternoon Mr. Nestor" Elise and Peter greeted him politely.

"Good afternoon to you too Ms. Elise, Mr. Peter," he smiled. Nestor liked working with Elise and Peter as they would do as they were told without having to be supervised. Michael on the other hand was easily another story.

"Weekly chores…" Nestor thought for a moment. "Yes, Peter, you will be in charge of cutting the grass of the front of the manor today. Elise I will charge you with pulling the weeds out of the walkways and working in the flower beds watering them. As for you Michael, you will help your sister pull weeds, and please do as she asks. I will be preparing dinner if you need me, everything you need is on the left side of the manor" Nestor finished.

"Understood Mr. Nestor" Peter nodded running for the lawn mower.

"Mr. Nestor?" the youngest one raised his hand.

"Yes Michael…" Nestor responded not surprised he had a question.

"Can I use the bathroom please?" he sighed.

"Ok, but hurry, we need to be done with the chores by six O'clock," he said letting Michael in.

"I'd better follow and make sure that's all he does…" Nestor thought to himself as he showed Michael the downstairs guest bathroom. He remembered the last time he trusted Michael to go back outside when he was finished, he found him in the parlor trying to take out one of Haddock's Unicorn ship models from its case. He didn't want Haddock to end up turning Michael over his knee as he knew how touchy Haddock was about his artifacts. Nestor waited patiently outside for him for almost twenty minutes.

"Michael, are you ok in there?" Nestor finally spoke up getting a bit impatient.

"Sorry I had to poop" Michael said as he could be heard washing his hands.

"Ok sir, return back outside please…" Nestor said showing him back outside when he came out.

Nestor locked the door behind him so they would have to ring the bell if they needed him. Nestor returned to go back in the kitchen and could hear someone trying to get back in the front door. He quickly peeped out the eye hole and saw little Michael trying to quietly sneak back inside, but the door would not open for him. Nestor smiled and returned to the kitchen satisfied no one would get in unless he wanted them in.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Enzo and Alyssa were sitting around waiting to see Haddock when he walked in. Neither of them wanted to take responsibility if blame was going to be thrown around. They heard the happy trio get out of the car laughing all the way to the door. "I'm sure that wasn't Tintin!" Mary Ann was laughing.

"I don't know…it could have been!" Chester wasn't so convinced

"I'm confused, why would he wear a wig?" Haddock carried on.

They finally came in as Enzo and Alyssa both smiled waiting to see Haddock's reaction.

"Hello!" Chester entered first.

"Hello Uncle Frederick!" Alyssa smiled.

"Captain!" Enzo greeted.

"I'm sure Tintin is here Archibald, it was all a mistake I'm sure" Mary Ann said as she entered.

"I haven't prepared a big lunch…" Alyssa said regretfully.

"Don't worry, we ended up eating at the pub after Archibald and Frederick went chasing after some other lad who looked like Tintin" she replied.

Alyssa and Enzo gave each other a fearful look.

"Tintin had better not of scampered off without telling me…" Haddock mumbled under his breath. Haddock glanced around the kitchen and living room, and no signs Tintin. He peeked out the kitchen window into the back yard, still no Tintin.

Haddock immediately bolted upstairs.

"Where is Tintin?" Chester asked both Alyssa and Enzo.

"Don't tell me he bolted?" Mary Ann asked in disbelief.

"His brother came by…" Enzo finally spoke.

"Yes, he came by and they left together…" Alyssa finished.

"We finished the work in the garden though!" Enzo smiled sheepishly.

Chester glanced out the window and nodded.

"Indeed you did, but when did Tintin leave?" Chester asked.

"Just before you arrived" Alyssa answered.

"I thought that guy looked like Tintin!" Chester now seemed convinced.

"Did he wear a grey flannel shirt and have a ponytail?" Alyssa asked carefully.

"Why yes he did!" Chester nodded in disbelief finally coming to a full circle.

"That bloke was Tintin's brother?!" Mary Ann still wasn't convinced.

"They left together Captain" Enzo concluded.

Alyssa walked up to Chester nonchalantly, "Uncle Frederick, I think Uncle Archie should give Tintin a little bit of breathing room if you know what I mean?" she whispered.

Chester regarded her strangely not knowing how to take her as he glanced from her to the stairs waiting for Haddock to come racing down. Alyssa glanced back at him and shook her head.

"One Hundred Thousands of Blisterin' Bright Blue Barnacales!" Haddock could be heard shouting upstairs as he rushed back down.

"Alyssa, Enzo, where's Tintin?" Haddock almost demanded trying to keep the edge of his voice.

Alyssa and Enzo both looked helplessly to Captain Chester.

"I can't believe it" Mary Ann realized.

"Haddock, I think you and I should go for a walk" Chester said motioning for him to come outside with him.

"We need to go find Tintin right now!" Haddock said anxiously looking at Mary Ann.

"Haddock, we need to speak…" he said grabbing Haddock by the arm leading him out.

Mary Ann only looked confused not sure what to think. Haddock was angry and worried at the same time as Chester led him out. It was in the afternoon and it was beginning to drizzle outside. The clouds seem to rolling in fairly fast. Chester saw Haddock was about to explode and thought it best to try to diffuse his friend before he ended up leaving too many clues out in the open.

"Chester, we got to go find Tintin!" Haddock said anxiously.

"Haddock…" Chester sighed not really sure where to begin. "I think maybe he feels a bit smothered..." Chester said leading him up the driveway.

"Boulderdash! He's naked without me!" Haddock said confidently.

"Haddock, if this is truly his brother, then you have to understand that maybe he feels like this is something only he can unravel. What would you do if the roles were reversed?" Chester reasoned with him.

"Why, I'd take him along with me with no questions asked…" Haddock replied triumphantly again.

"You're not helping me Haddock" Chester almost laughed as they took a left down the lane.

"What if it's a trap by that All-Seeing-Eye cult we spoke about last night?!" Haddock answered nervously.

"Alyssa and Enzo seemed pretty sure there was more than a case for this 'Benton' being Tintin's brother" Chester explained. "I don't think a cult member would take Tintin to his house with two friends, introduce him to his wife, two kids, and not invite Enzo and Alyssa again. If so you'd think he would want to eliminate any witnesses!" Chester tried to reason again.

"Alyssa is your niece, and Enzo… you don't love Enzo like I love Tintin…" Haddock said bluntly under his breath.

Chester laughed again, "There you go assuming things you know little about Haddock, you're so predictable as always," he continued smirking. Luckily Chester didn't see any of the neighbors out walking around trying to make sure other ears didn't hear this sensitive conversation.

"What do you mean?!" Haddock demanded.

"Well for one thing remember my daughter's mother's sister?" Chester reminded.

"Um yea? So what's your point?" Haddock said impatiently.

"Well my daughter's mother told me awhile back that her sister did like you then, but complained about how…overprotective and jealous you became just during the few times the two of you were together" Chester expounded.

"She don't count, you know how she was…besides… I didn't love her" Haddock dismissed the point.

"Yes I do, but the fact remains that even I saw it then and I am seeing it now. Let Tintin figure this out…" Chester said trying to make sense.

Haddock laughed almost hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Chester asked curiously.

"You hypocrite! You're doing the same thing to Enzo" Haddock laughed. "It wasn't just my idea to keep Tintin safe you know" Haddock pointed out.

Chester felt a little irritated by the response but knew Haddock was right. "You're never going to change are you?" Chester sighed.

"Don't give me that boulderdash! You're partly the same and you know it and I know it!" Haddock pointed out. "You just hide it better!" Haddock finished giving him a playful nudge.

"Ok ok… I tell you what… if we don't hear from Tintin by later tonight we will go looking for him later?" Chester put his hand out to Haddock.

Haddock regarded him closely really wanting to go that second, but reluctantly agreed and shook Chester's hand.

"Tintin knows that all of you are returning back to Marlinspike tomorrow doesn't he?" Chester asked curiously.

"Of course he does, I told him the other afternoon" Haddock nodded.

"He'll be back Haddock, just trust him" Chester smiled.

They had walked a ways down the lane as the skies had darkened and the rain began to pour.

"Ten Thousand Thunderin' Typhoons!" Haddock shouted.

"Blastin'Blunderin' Banshees!" Chester yelled as they ran quickly back to the house. The rain began falling in sheets right as they arrived back at the house. The rain echoed what Haddock was feeling inside. He was glad to have Chester as a friend. Chester was glad to see he was able to talk some sense into his best friend. When they finally made it back, both of them were sopping wet.


	17. Despondent Dischord

**CHAPTER 17 **

Benton and Tinin drove peacefully through the countryside as the skies began to slowly turn grey. Tintin felt guilty for not even leaving a personal letter for his captain, but realized that he really needed some time to discern a lot of the past with his own personal insight. This was a reality that Haddock could not shield him from. He was now ready for his personal quest to find out his true identity and begin to shed these shrouds of mystery that has plagued him for so many years. Tintin knew at any moment he could be assertive and revert back to his survival mode, but one link and one link alone kept him forever tied to his companion. The one thing that allowed him to tolerate all of his captain's shortcomings, and it was love.

"Looks like rain clouds" Benton noticed.

"Rain isn't going to ruin my day" Tintin smiled.

"That's a good attitude to have Fenton" Benton nodded.

"So what's your wife Lucille cooking for us?"

"She is fixing some nice sandwiches. I hope I'm not taking you away from your friends for too long…"

"Think nothing of it…but I am returning back to Belgium tomorrow I'm afraid" Tintin sighed.

"That's unfortunate, my work keeps me busy so I don't have much time to travel" Benton explained.

"Well perhaps you could stay a bit longer…" Benton suggested.

"Maybe…it's amazing so you're a father of two!" Tintin changed the subject as the rain began to pour.

"Bloody rain!" Benton complained rolling up his window turning on his windshield wipers. Tintin quickly rolled his up too before he got drenched.

"So yes, I am a father of two as you have met Matthew and Heidi, intelligent children. With each passing day the never stop amazing me with what they learn," Benton bragged.

"Have you traveled with your children much?" Tintin asked curious about where they had been.

"A few places which Lucille's father sent us to for holiday. He generously sent us to New York City for a short time where I worked as a banker briefly about a couple months. I became bored with it and missed being home back in England. We had some money and traveled to Brazil which was an interesting trip," Benton nodded emphatically.

"Impressive, I was in Chicago and New York City too…" Tintin commented.

"What did you think of the States?" Benton asked.

"Different, but a nice place all the same, I was sad to leave after all of my exploits reporting on mobsters. Especially chasing after one by the name of Smiles" Tintin remembered the affair.

"You're chasing after mobsters and you're a reporter?!" Benton asked incredulously.

"Well, I became an investigator a few years back for a couple of gentlemen back in Brussels. I enjoyed writing articles, but my problem was my moral ethic would usually end up taking over as I became part of the story myself" Tintin explained.

"Nothing wrong with working to keep our neighborhoods safe," Benton nodded thoughtfully as they made a few turns leading towards the road that led to Ipswich. "So what else did you do in the States?" Benton prompted Tintin.

"I had some close calls with some of the Native American Indian tribal folk and the 'cowboys', thankfully Snowy has been my most faithful companion while traveling the world," Tintin finished.

"Wow you just seem to have an incredible streak of luck, when we get home I want details" Benton replied with interest.

"How was Brazil?" Tintin asked in turn.

"It was a fascinating place. Both Matthew and Heidi were only three at the time, so they probably remember little. I too had a couple of close calls as Lucille and I had left the children at the resort with babysitters so we could take a tour in the rainforest. We ended up getting caught up in a gun battle with drug smugglers. We were taken hostage for a few days, and we were both beginning to fear we would never see our children again…" Benton paused to slow down to let some pedestrians cross the road.

"So what happened?" Tintin asked with anticipation.

"I was determined we would survive, I would not leave my children father and motherless like you and I had been. Lucille and I tricked the guards thinking we had escaped…but I think I should wait until Lucille is present to correct me as I retell the events. She's a brave woman and by looking at her, you would never know it," Benton smiled.

"Wow, it sounds like you've had a couple adventures yourself" Tintin's interest began to peak.

It wasn't much longer until they arrived back at Benton's home. The scene was tranquil as the pasture in distance could be seen as the rain began to taper off. Tintin noticed the curtains in the window shuffle around until a small face popped up with a huge smiled and the curtains quickly closed. As they got out of the car both of them could hear happy shouts, "Daddy's home!"

"It appears we're being expected" Tintin smiled.

"Indeed" Benton said taking a small sack out of the back seat.

"Welcome home love!" Lucille came to the door dressed in a white blouse and long grey skirt.

"Thanks!" Benton said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Welcome back Fenton" she smiled. Lucille was wearing a purple bandana covering most of her hair except a few long bangs that hung to the side. The bandana also wrapped around most of her long ponytail that cascaded down to her lower back.

"Thanks Lucille" Tintin said kissing her hand.

"Daddy! Daddy! Did you bring us sweets?" both Matthew and Heidi said jumping around him curious what he had in the sack.

"Yes I did, but not until after you eat" he smiled.

"Matthew, Heidi, say hello to your Uncle Fenton" Lucille announced.

Matthew and Heidi seemed to know no strangers for they came running up to Tintin and began to hug his leg. "Hi Uncle Fenton!" they both shouted.

"Did you bring us sweets too?" Matthew asked hopefully.

"I want sweets too!" Heidi smiled.

"Your father says no sweets until after you eat" Tintin winked patting them both on the head.

"Come sit it's time to eat!" Lucille shouted from the kitchen. Both of the children ran into the kitchen.

"Are you ready to eat Fenton?" Benton asked.

"Sure" Tintin nodded.

Benton sat the sack down on a table in the corner of the living den and led Tintin through the kitchen to a small dining area in the corner. The table had about five chairs with a purple table cloth over it. Even the wooden chairs were painted purple.

"Wow you really like purple" Tintin commented.

"I don't know what it is about that color but I'm drawn to it" Lucille tried to explain.

"You saw the bedroom, I wanted green, but she insisted on purple" Benton laughed.

"We actually decided with a coin toss as to who was going to choose the color of the room when we moved here" Lucille explained with a bit of a smirk. She quickly moved by the stove where she had a tray of sandwiches already made with a large bowl of sliced apples.

"Sorry if this isn't to your liking, I'm not the greatest cook" Lucille admitted.

"No please, don't worry about it, having something to eat is good enough" Tintin shook his head.

"We had a ham for dinner yesterday, so I took the left over and made ham and cheese sandwiches. Benton is a much better cook than I am. If you're still hungry afterwards, I got a box of biscuits for dessert," Lucille went on.

"Please, eat up brother!" Benton urged Tintin.

Tintint took one of the stacked sandwiches made on the tray as Benton put half a sandwich and some sliced apples on a plate for Matthew and Heidi. Tintin took a bite and the sandwich was as Lucille said. It wasn't the best, but it was far from the worst he had ever eaten. He noticed both Heidi and Matthew were quietly eating staring at him.

"Matthew, Heidi, it's not polite to stare" Lucille scolded her children.

"He looks a lot like daddy!" Heidi smiled mischievously.

"Yea!" Matthew began whispering to his sister.

"Matthew, talking about people in front of them is especially impolite!" Lucille scolded him again.

"They're my little munchkins!" Benton smiled.

"Let's eat now, we're going over to see your grandmother after we finish" Lucille told them.

"Is Uncle Fenton coming with us?" Matthew said still unable to stop staring at Tintin.

"No Matthew, your father would like to spend some time with his brother, so stop nagging him and eat," Lucille scolded again.

"It's ok…" Tintin shook his head not minding the attention from the kids.

"Mom, can Uncle Fenton play with us before we leave please!" Heidi pleaded.

"If you're Uncle Fenton doesn't mind…" Benton said looking to Tintin.

"Of course, I don't mind taking a little time to get to know my niece and nephew" Tintin smiled brightly.

"Hurray!" both the kids shouted.

"…but you have to finish eating, if you don't then Uncle Fenton won't play with you" Lucille added.

The kids became quiet and started to eat their sandwich and apples. Benton and Lucille seemed quite impressed on how quickly the children were already taking an interest in their uncle. It wasn't long before they finished.

"Ok, now go wash your hands and wait for daddy in the living den if you want sweets too!" Benton said with much animation.

Both Heidi and Matthew ran to the bathroom.

"Walk! Don't run please!" Lucille shouted behind them.

Matthew seemed like a spitting image of he and his brother at that age. Tintin wanted to ask a million questions at once but didn't want to overwhelm his new family members too quickly.

"So they're twins?" Tintin asked.

"Yes, Matthew is the older one as he was born first" Lucille explained.

"Before you go play with the kids I will finish what happened in Brazil" Benton said getting Lucille's attention.

"Oh, we were lucky to escape with our lives!" Lucille said dreadfully.

"I know…good thing you're a bit of a tomboy!" Benton teased.

"Benton!" Lucille laughed.

"Ok Fenton, we were able to hang from the ceiling beams where they had us locked up. As soon as the guard walked in, we both jumped down on top of him and was able to wrestle his gun away from him" Benton continued the story.

"The heat was unbearable!" Lucille commented. "It wasn't long before that terrorist's friends came running after us with guns. They fired in our direction several times. Luckily Benton had enough rounds to fire back as to discourage them some from following us," Lucille paused taking the children's plates off the table placing them in the sink.

"Lucille picked up that guard's machete and that alone saved my life!" Benton added.

"How so?" Tintin asked with renewed interest.

"When we were running away we ended up using all of the bullets to discourage

our pursuers. We were lost for hours, sweaty, tired, hungry, and close to being delirious. I leaned on a tree and an anaconda bit my leg and began to wrap around me. I thought I had one bullet left but I had none. I struggled with the big snake. Lucille slashed it one good time with the machete, and then it sprang at her barely missing. I picked up a rock and hit it one good time distracting it while Lucille swung again scoring a more deepening cut on the monster…" Benton paused.

"It slithered away as fast as it could once I slashed it that time. We were slowed by Benton's injury. An hour later we came upon a tribal village and they wrapped Benton's leg and led us back to the resort. After hours of police reports they let us go and we were glad to be gone." Lucille finished the tale.

"So what happened to those terrorists? Did they get caught?" Tintin asked curiously.

"We're not sure, later we heard that some were caught, but not all of them" Benton replied unsure.

Matthew and Heidi came back in the kitchen and stood by their dad. "Dad can we have sweets now?" Heidi asked.

"Can Uncle Fenton play with us now?" Matthew asked tugging on his dad's grey flannel shirt.

"Ok, let's get us some sweets then shall we?" Benton said leading them back into the living room.

"So just how many adventures have all of you had?" Tintin asked curiously.

"There were a couple of other strange incidents that happened…but we'll save those tales for another time. Better not keep the kids waiting" Lucille laughed.

Tintin nodded and walked in to see the kids' eyes a glow as Benton opened a tin can filled with various colored hard rock candy.

"I want a blue one!" Heidi begged.

"I want a red one!" Matthew also begged.

"Ok kids hold on…" Benton said fishing out the colors they wanted.

"That's all you get for now" Benton said replacing the lid back on the tin taking it back to the kitchen.

"Uncle Fenton, come help me build a castle!" Matthew said leading Tintin near the toy box.

"I want Uncle Fenton to come play with me and my dolly Suzie" Heidi said fishing out her rag doll. Tintin noticed on closer inspection it had purple yarn for hair and worse a long purple dress.

"I asked first Heidi" Matthew complained.

"Come on kids I'm right here! I can play with both of you! Why don't you tell us how you want your castle to look for you and Suzie" Tintin smiled with a warm feeling that was completely new to him. Tintin got on the floor with Matthew as they moved blocks around and started to build a wall as Heidi and her doll handed them the blocks occasionally complaining the wall was too small for Suzie.

Benton and Lucille peeked out of the kitchen. "Amazing isn't it?" Benton whispered.

"It's like they've always known him…" Lucille smiled.

The hours slowly ticked away and Haddock become increasingly more anxious not knowing how Tintin was or where he had gone. He wanted to ask Alyssa and Enzo if they knew anything else, but he didn't want to seem like he was smothering Tintin. He knew Alyssa and perhaps Enzo remembered how to get to this 'Benton's' house. He went back upstairs to his room with Snowy and Cocoa. "If Tintin is not back by later tonight, I'm coming after him!" Haddock decided. He took a book from downstairs which was an old Charles Dickens novel, 'Oliver Twist' which he had read before. It was one of his favorite books since he met Tintin because it reminded him of Tintin. Haddock would smile at the thought of how Oliver was adopted by Brownlow at the end of the novel. Almost like how he had adopted Tintin into his home and heart.

He too thought a lot about Tintin's past since this allegedly was a brother Tintin was to go see. He met Tintin at the tender age of sixteen when he came through that portal. The captain only saw him as an unfortunate casualty of putting his nose where it shouldn't have been, but he was glad he did otherwise they may never have met. Through the years he watched Tintin grow into a fine young man with a noble heart. Three years later he remembered how their relationship began to slowly evolve into something he never thought would happen as they spent more time together going on leisurely journeys to many parts of the world.

Haddock realized he needed to calm down as he realized he was over thinking things again. He also knew Chester was right about what they had discussed but saw he too had a hard time taking is his own advice.

"Where did Tintin go?" Snowy whined to Haddock.

"What's wrong Snowy?" Haddock asked him as Snowy sat staring at him with his deep brown eyes.

"That's how my master left me" Cocoa whined to Snowy.

"You too Cocoa?" Haddock looked at the small brown dog.

"Both of you worried about Tintin?" Haddock asked rhetorically.

Snowy cocked his head at the Captain and jumped on his lap as he sat at the desk.

"I think Tintin wants to do this alone…" Haddock frowned at Snowy.

"But why?" Snowy continued to whine licking Haddock's hand.

"Tintin won't abandon us, I know that" Haddock said scratching behind Snowy's ears which he liked.

Snowy jumped down and went to lie down next to Cocoa. "He's right, Tintin wouldn't abandon us" Snowy told Cocoa.

Haddock noticed Cocoa had a large patch of white fur on her neck that trailed all the way down to her stomach.

"You're cute! I guess we're going to have to make room for another family member eh Snowy?" Haddock smiled.

"Yes!" Snowy barked.

"I have a home now!" Cocoa barked.

"Yea, you'll like it back at Marlinspike, we got lots of space and open land!" Haddock spoke to Cocoa.

Snowy and Cocoa looked quite content. "He's right, Tintin will be back. He's with that other guy who looks like him" Snowy thought.

"Captain Haddock, dinner's ready!" Enzo shouted from the hallway.

"Alright, be down in a minute!" Haddock answered back.

**XXXXXXXX**

Thirty minutes later Lucille took the kids and they left as Lucille had mentioned they were going to see their grandparents. After she left, Benton took out a bottle of gin which Tintin wasn't too happy to see.

"Would you like a bit of gin and tonic with me Fenton?" Benton asked taking two glasses out of the cabinet.

"If it's all the same I'd rather not…I'm not much of a drinker" Tintin admitted.

"Oh come on, just one drink and I won't ask you for another," Benton pressured as he was already pouring him a small glass with a couple of shots in it.

"Ok, but just this one, I don't mind a couple pints of ale but spirits make me sick" Tintin told him.

"Well Lucille doesn't like it when I drink either" Benton admitted. "She threw one bottle out one night telling me that she didn't want me drinking in front of the kids" he shook his head.

"I don't blame her" Tintin agreed.

"I only drink when they're not around" Benton explained. "Lucille doesn't mind as much when it's just the two of us as long as I don't get carried away," he finished.

Tintin thought for moment watching Benton drink wondering what it would have been like had he been the alcoholic and Captain Haddock the one who wasn't the drinker. The thought was a little entertaining watching his brother drink.

"Come on, drink up brother! To our reunion!" Benton made a toast.

"To our reunion" Tintin echoed back with a toast, and Tintin quickly drank it all getting a sour reaction on his face.

"Not much of a drinker are you?" Benton laughed.

"No, I really don't like spirits" Tintin said with one eye closed looking like he was about to gag.

"Is there anything else about Grandmother Hadley you know about?" Tintin asked.

"I've been up that way several times hoping that the remains of the old estate or that the property would yield some new clues…but I found nothing" Benton answered pouring his self another drink.

The hours went by fast as they exchanged stories. Tintin shared the stories about his adventures discovering the cigar drug ring, how he met Chang and foiled a plot in Shanghai China, and ultimately how he met Captain Haddock. Tintin wasn't sure whether he should share everything with Benton, especially about the nature of his relationship with the captain. Tintin also mentioned how they met Calculus during the hunt for Red Rackham's treasure. Benton's eyes grew bigger at the mention of treasure.

"So you actually found it? Where was it at?" Benton asked with excitement. It was at that moment Lucille finally returned and Tintin sighed in relief hoping Lucille would take away that bottle of gin from Benton. Benton quickly poured his self another glass, drank it, quickly and then put the bottle back in the cabinet.

"How can you do that?!" Tintin gave him a contorted gagged look.

Lucille came in to see them sitting at the table in the dining room. Lucille immediately noticed the smell of the gin.

"I see you didn't wait long to begin" Lucille looked at him accusingly.

"Come on Lucille, I'm just celebrating having my brother Fenton here with us. Oh! He has some interesting stories too! You should hear them" Benton began speaking a little louder.

"You don't have to shout dear, I'm right here!" Lucille rolled her eyes.

"Well you gents go into the living den, I'm going to make bangers and mash tonight…the one thing I know how to make" Lucille said leading them into the living den.

"I'm sorry Lucille" Tintin apologized before he left the kitchen.

"Just keep him occupied until I'm done" Lucille whispered back to him.

Tintin gave her wink as he left.

They both took a seat on the sofa, "Yea, she doesn't like when I drink" Benton nodded.

"You kind of remind me of the captain" Tintin compared him.

"So what's this captain man you live with look like anyway?" Benton asked curiously.

"Why do you ask?" Tintin looked at him funny.

"Well…a couple of old sods were chasing me earlier when I was in town. I thought maybe they were a part of that gang of sailors I beat in a game of darts wanting their money back," Benton laughed and let out a loud belch.

"Dart game? I thought you said you were being strong armed…yesterday?" Tintin asked confused.

"Well they did that too… but they knew I had money…" Benton went on.

"What did the 'old sods' look like?" Tintin asked again.

"One had a red mustache and the other black hair with a beard…that's all I remember, I was busy trying to get away, they were shouting at me but I don't know what…I just didn't want to end up in another fight" Benton explained.

"Oh really? That was the captains, both of them!" Tintin laughed.

"You know them?!" Benton looked surprised.

"Yes, the black bearded man was Captain Haddock and the other was his best friend Captain Chester. They must have thought you were me!" Tintin laughed almost uncontrollably.

"No wonder they came after me…you and this captain of yours must be really good friends" Benton commented.

"You could say that…" Tintin thought.

"Let's watch a little tele" Benton said turning the television on. Benton began changing through the channels trying to find anything that the antenna would pick up.

"Here's something!" Benton said getting a clear picture.

"This evening a horrific discovery was made in London down by the…" Benton changed the channel before Tintin could get the finished message.

"Turn it back Benton, I want to hear that…" Tintin said wanting to know what was discovered.

"Oh come on, the news is the last thing you want to hear…" Benton continued changing the channels until he found an evening program.

"Oh this should be much better… this is a great show, let's watch it until it's time to eat" Benton smiled.

Tintin didn't want to be rude so he just sat and watched the show as he noticed Benton seemed to be getting drunker as the evening went on as he had smaller bottles hid in the sofa. Tintin noticed he had a small flask like the captain kept on him most of the time and would sneak a swig when he thought Tintin wasn't looking. Tintin knew that for most folk who were alcoholics, there was usually a reason why they drink so much. Having only a couple of days to pull out all of a new family member's secrets didn't seem realistic. Benton would be a lot harder to crack than Haddock because if Benton and he truly were brothers, and they thought alike, Benton would be holding a bit back too.

Tintin was afraid Benton would get too drunk to have any intelligent conversation with eventually. Somewhere in the middle of his evaluation and comparison of his current situation he realized Benton had dosed off. Tintin quietly walked up to the televisions and found the previous channel Benton had passed, but by the time he returned to the channel the news had already finished.

"…no… not my brother!" Benton mumbled.

Tintin glanced at Benton's face as it contorted to anguish and terror. "…run brother!" he mumbled again.

Tintin continued to watch his brother as he slept uneasily. "You abandoned me! Leave me alone!" Benton continued to talk in his sleep.

Tintin remembered the same words in his dream, 'run brother!' Tintin's eyes widened in amazement, there was no mistake. Benton Hadley was indeed his brother. Was he having the same exact dream?

"What secrets are you hiding brother?" Tintin muttered under his breath.

Tintin got up and walked in the kitchen, as Lucille was making the final touches for their dinner.

"That actually smells quite delicious" Tintin commented.

"Thanks Fenton, this is Benton's favorite dish just so you know" Lucille smiled.

"So tell me, those three guys that attacked Benton? Were they strong arming him, did he have a debt, or what?" Tintin questioned curiously.

Lucille peeked back in the living den cautiously. "He does have a tendency to go to the pub play for money playing darts. He's really good and sometimes people take losing personally.

It finally made sense to Tintin what had happened. "I see…" Tintin didn't know what to say. His twin brother, so much alike but yet so different the more he learned about him.

"I like your ring" Lucille commented without looking at it.

"Uh…thanks!" Tintin smiled.

"Who got that ring for you?" Lucille said adding some more spice to the food.

"A friend" Tintin answered quickly.

"A friend huh? Alyssa tells me this friend of yours is her 'Uncle Archie'" Lucille didn't even look up at him.

Tintin's face almost immediately began to turn red. "What did Alyssa say?" Tintin asked almost not wanting to know.

"You and Benton were busy chatting so Alyssa and I chatted in the kitchen while Enzo played with the children; he's good with kids you know…" Lucille paused to put the food on a large plate since it was finished.

"I noticed you wear that ring on the same hand and finger I wear my wedding band" Lucille commented nonchalantly.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Tintin said defensively.

"Before we wake Benton up I want to tell you story. I had an uncle, who preferred the company of men. He never married, but he had a friend that lived with him. He was the best uncle I ever had, but mom and dad demonized him saying he didn't live the way that we're supposed to," Lucille stopped a moment to look Tintin in the eye.

Tintin knew exactly where this was going, but just decided to remain silent and listen.

"One day when Benton and I were about sixteen and eighteen, we already were interested in each other but we were proper about it. We snuck out one evening against my parents' wishes. We were attacked by a ribald group of sailors while we were walking along the harbor. Benton was no match for them, and of course I didn't just let them try to take me!" Lucille paused.

Tintin's head was swimming but was too interested to not listen to Lucille's tale.

"My uncle and his special friend happened to be out that evening and found those perverts trying to take us against our will aboard a ship. Never had I seen such heroism…they single handedly fought five of them off saving us from a horrible certain death. I will never forget that and forever will I always love my uncle for his bravery. Who he loves is of no consequence to me, he's still my uncle and I will love him even after the day I die" Lucille finished.

A single tear began to roll from the corner of Tintin's eye as he realized the message Lucille was trying to tell him. "What happened to your uncle?" Tintin asked.

"He and his partner moved to the States, and where in the States? I do not know" she shrugged her shoulders. "So I ask you, is this special friend also your lover?" Lucille asked bluntly.

"Yes…" Tintin admitted quietly.

Lucille smiled warmly at him, "Welcome to the family brother!" she hugged him.

"I would love to meet him" Lucille smiled.

"Yes, there isn't another that will ever take his place" Tintin said emotionally.

"Soooo!" Lucille and Tintin both looked up to see Benton slowly shuffle into the kitchen.

"I smell Bangers and Mash! My favorite! Let's eat!" he smiled.

Tintin was terrified for that moment, would his own brother accept him just as Lucille did? Tintin was too frightened to find out so he just sat down at the table. Benton's hair was half pulled back and hanging in front of his face. He looked half awake and half asleep. The three of them sat down and began to eat.

"What did you dream about earlier on the sofa?" Tintin boldly asked.

"Nothing I care to discuss right…hic…now" Benton said getting a mouthful of food.

Lucille ate and just glared at Benton.

Tintin ate about half of what was on his plate and he felt the tension in the air was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. He couldn't finish it although it was really delicious.

"Why did you choose to get drunk tonight?" Lucille asked calmly.

"Because I wanted to…hic-up…is that…is that… a problem?" Benton responded drunkenly.

"Yes Benton, it's becoming a problem! Excuse me Fenton I need to go the ladies room!" Lucille got up frustrated with Benton.

Benton just continued eating as if nothing was wrong and dropped his utensils on his plate when he finished. Tintin didn't dare say a word, in this state, maybe it was better that he didn't speak to Benton.

"So Fenton…hic… tell me you're not…hic-up… like that…" Benton replied.

The statement caught Tintin cold. He could feel his insides shutting down as his heart rate seemed to double in speed and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"Brother…hic…I asked you …hic…a question…" he said looking clumsily at him.

"No, I'm not!" Tintin answered assertively.

"Don't lie damn it!" Benton yelled as he slammed his fist on the table causing the plates to vibrate.

"So you and that…hic…cabin boy lover!" Benton shouted.

"Ok it's true and I'm not changing that for anyone!" Tintin didn't back down.

Benton jumped out of his seat a lot quicker than Tintin expected and he throttled Tintin knocking him in his chair backwards. Tintin blocked Benton's quick but clumsy grasp by lowering his chin blocking access to the front part of his neck.

Benton drew back to punch Tintin but Tintin moved his head in time for Benton to miss and hit the floor. Tintin's muscles ached from all of the work earlier so he had a problem moving fast. He tried to get up as quickly as he could. Benton clumsily tried to stand then he reached for a club he had by the icebox.

"I will not…hic…have that in my…hic…family! You got five seconds to get out…hic…of my…hic-up…house" Benton stated flatly.

"Fine!" Tintin said angrily. He carefully walked by Benton ready to move if he decided to swing the club at him.

"1…2…3…4…" Benton began counting.

Tintin quickly dashed out the front door. The sky was already darkening as the sun had already set. He walked out of the driveway as the door flew open.

"Fenton! Fenton!" Lucille screamed coming running after him.

Tintin turned around as Lucille ran to him. "I'm so sorry…" she apologized over and over.

"We should not have discussed my personal business…" Tintin said flatly.

"I'm really sorry…" Lucille apologized again.

"It's too late now, no need to worry…I'm going home, Lucille, thank you for accepting me into the family, but unfortunately the one I need acceptance from won't give it to me" Tintin replied without emotion.

"Let me drive you home…" Lucille offered.

"No it's ok… I'll walk…Besides Benton has the keys…" Tintin said hugging her gently then turned and began walking down the dark road towards Colchester. While Tintin walked he could hear Lucille and Benton arguing loudly as it echoed over the fields.

"I didn't want this to happen…" Tintin thought as he walked. His muscles were sore but yet he continued to walk, his mind was swimming with so many thoughts that weariness didn't affect him. "So much for having a family" Tintin thought. It was going to be a long walk.


	18. Captains' Bravado

**CHAPTER 18**

The hours went by slowly, back at Captain Chester's sister's home. Chester brought Haddock out of his room as he, Enzo, Haddock, and Alyssa played 'Go Fish'. Chester focused on keeping Haddock's mind occupied. Bob and Nathan arrived home a little earlier than usual and dinner was leftovers from the night before reheated.

"Where's Tintin?" Bob asked noticing his absence.

"He's visiting someone he knows…" Chester answered.

"I didn't know he knew anyone around here" Bob said surprised.

The dinner table was fairly silent. Enzo's entire body was now feeling the full effect of the manual labor, he really just wanted to go take a bath and go to bed. Alyssa watched Haddock carefully noting his anxious fidgeting constantly watching the clock. Mary Ann really didn't know what to think of everything going on, but thought it was better not to mention too much to her husband since he had worked all day. Chester did most of the conversing with Bob about work. Nathan seemed especially exhausted when he returned and didn't have much to say.

"It's a real shame all of you have to leave tomorrow" Bob reiterated again.

"Elizabeth will be expecting me soon, and I have a crew up on the Sirius in Glasgow waiting for me by Monday" Chester explained again for the fifth time.

"What about you Archibald? What about you and Tintin? Surely you would like to earn a little money," Bob asked again.

"Sorry Bob, we got business back home, and I'm not worried about money…" Haddock said absently glancing back at Chester.

"Well if you change your mind…" Bob reminded.

"That's probably not going to happen Bob" Chester ended that discussion.

"The garden looks nice" Nathan noted.

"Oh that… you have Enzo and Tintin to thank for that" Chester pointed out.

Enzo looked up and smiled weakly feeling his muscles aching.

"I guess we can finish planting the seeds this weekend" Nathan commented.

"Yes, it really was nice since we didn't have to borrow a tractor" Bob laughed.

"What?!" Chester, Haddock, and Enzo glared at Bob at once.

"Well one of our neighbors lets us borrow his tractor sometimes to do our fairly small plot we have, for a small price…" Bob explained.

"Why didn't you just do that?" Chester demanded.

"We have money you know!" Haddock cut in.

"Well, I figured I had extra help at home, so I thought I would put it to use…" Bob reasoned.

"We were supposed to be on holiday…if you had a tractor or could have gotten one, we could have had all of that done in half a day!" Chester replied with a bit of aggravation.

"Hard work was what my ole dad used to tell me was the key to a good living" Bob went on.

"I'll show you work you, you…" Haddock's anger was starting to boil over by the look in his eye. Even for a seasoned captain who was fairly active, manual farming wasn't an easy task. Chester's and Haddock's limbs were not free from being sore from the previous day of toil.

"What time is it?" Alyssa said noting both of her uncle's outrage. Even for her Uncle Frederick, he had a temper like her Uncle Archibald, and when he would lose it, both were the same.

"It's almost nine O'clock" Mary Ann answered trying to quickly diffuse the situation knowing her brother's signs that his temper and Haddock's was getting ready to spill over.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if you go pick Tintin up, surely by now he's ready" Mary Ann suggested with a mock smile. At the mention of going to check on Tintin Haddock's anger was diverted.

"I think that is a great idea" Haddock commented enthusiastically.

"I second it!" Chester smiled to Haddock wanting to get away from Bob before he felt the urge to say some unpleasant comments to him or worse. Bob was basically a good man, but his ideals had a way of infuriating folks sometimes. Chester had even employed him on the Sirius in the past and some of his methods of work sometimes landed him in trouble. Chester had a couple of private discussions with Bob, but for some reason or another, they just didn't stick.

Chester agreed that hard work was to be valued, but smart efficient work even more so. The tension between a couple of Chester's crewmen had escalated to the point of some minor altercations which Bob suffered a black eye for his uncompromising ethics. During a meeting with his crew, Chester realized it was more than a couple of crewmen who had a problem with Bob's methods.

Rather than demote or outright kick his brother-in-law off his ship, he decided to visit his sister and explain the situation; and luckily, she was well connected enough to help him get the current position he had on a fishing schooner. Skills were required, but on a small boat not an extreme amount of thought and hierarchy took place.

"Here" Mary Ann got up and picked her car keys off of the counter handing them to Chester.

"Thanks Mary," Chester smiled.

"Don't mention it, you blokes just don't get into any mischief" Mary Ann winked.

"Let's go Haddock," Chester motioned.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Haddock nodded emphatically.

"Do you know the way Enzo?" Chester asked him.

"I'm not sure I could remember now that it's dark" Enzo replied unsure.

"Nathan you want to take a lift out for a bit?" Alyssa whispered to Nathan.

"That's fine," Nathan nodded.

"We'll go with you" Alyssa volunteered herself and her husband.

"Well is everyone leaving us behind?" Bob asked giving them all a strange look.

"Not everyone…" Alyssa laughed pointing to Enzo.

"I'm not feeling so well, so I'm going to bed," Enzo stood up stretching.

"It's ok Bob, we can watch a little tele" Mary Ann suggested.

"I can go if all of you need me" Bob smiled.

"That won't be necessary…" Chester replied almost immediately.

Chester led everyone out. "You drive since you know where it's at" Chester handed Alyssa the keys getting in on the passenger side.

"How far is it from here?" Nathan asked.

"Maybe about fifteen, twenty minutes, not horribly far" Alyssa shrugged.

"Well let's go!" Haddock said anxiously.

Alyssa started the car, turned on the lights, and they were off.

Alyssa began thinking about the chat that she and Lucille had privately. She knew that what she thought was really none of her business and gossiping like a busy body was unlike the way her mother had brought her up. She wanted to talk about it with someone; but, when she tried discuss it with her mom she would just tell her it's none of their business and leave it at that. Alyssa never planned on saying anything but Lucille asked who Tintin lived with and if he was married. The secret Alyssa thought she knew was like an over flowing damn. Alyssa also noticed Captain Haddock wore the same kind of ring that Tintin wore. She noticed how Haddock seemed to be a bit on the overprotective side adding further to her suspicions. Alyssa could not hold her tongue and told Lucille her suspicions about Tintin's and Haddock's relationship. It was then Lucille shared with Alyssa the story about her own uncle.

A sinking feeling hit her stomach as she felt she betrayed Tintin. She hoped everything was ok and that she didn't cause any damage for Tintin. Lucille seemed like an intelligent young lady and seemed very compassionate. When Alyssa felt sure that Lucille would not betray her trust she felt better.

"Is everything alright Alyssa?" Chester asked her as she seemed trained on the road not listening to a word anyone was saying.

"Oh, I'm fine…" she raised an eyebrow as she turned on to the road that led towards Ipswich.

A car approached flying down the opposite lane swerving back and forth.

"Alyssa, watch this guy!" Chester warned.

"That guy is drunk!" Haddock shouted.

Alyssa slowed down trying to avoid the other car, but as the car got closer it swerved back into their lane.

"Alyssa! Watch out!" Nathan shouted. Alyssa screamed as the car came barreling down the lane head on and she had to swerve off the road as Haddock and Nathan were thrown on top of one another. Chester luckily was wearing his seat belt like Alyssa. The car spun around facing the opposite way in the field.

"Gangsters! Hooligans! Morons! Misguided Missles!" Haddock poked his head out shaking his fists.

"What a bunch of ignorant buffoons!" Chester mumbled.

"Sorry Uncle…" Alyssa looked up as Haddock got off of Nathan who was pinned underneath him.

"How many bottles of whiskey did they drink?!" Nathan shook his head slightly stunned.

Alyssa tried to move the car out of the field but the wheels were spinning.

"Looks like we're going to have to push this hunk of metal back in the road" Chester said after Alyssa's third attempt to get back on the road. Haddock, Chester, and Nathan all got out behind the car.

"On the count of three, give it gas Alyssa!" Chester shouted.

"One, two, three, push!" Chester shouted.

Haddock, Chester, and Nathan gave it all they had as Alyssa's wheels began spinning as fast as they could; and suddenly, the car went flying out in the road as Chester, Nathan, and Haddock fell into the dirt.

"Sorry!" Alyssa looked back from the window seeing the trio spitting out dirt brushing off their clothes.

"Never mind, let's just go!" Haddock said slightly annoyed as they got back in the car.

"At least we're all safe…" Alyssa sighed in relief.

"I wonder why Tintin just didn't phone the house?" Nathan asked suspiciously.

"They don't have a phone" Alyssa replied.

"Oh that would explain it" Nathan shrugged.

Haddock stayed quiet in the back intently watching the road noting the way.

"So Nathan, does Bob work really hard out there?" Chester asked curiously.

"He works as hard as anyone else… of course he and the captain of the schooner sometimes get in a row about where the best spot is sometimes or the amount of fish they catch. He's just like that and probably won't ever change" Nathan explained.

"Sounds about right…" Chester nodded.

It wasn't much longer until they finally arrived.

"This is it?" Chester looked at the small house amazed to see a young couple have something fairly decent.

"This Benton must have a good job!" Haddock seemed a bit impressed.

"Lucille's family is fairly well off and gave that house to them" Alyssa burst their bubble.

"Your mom and dad never gave us a house" Nathan laughed.

"Her parents did let you guys move back in" Chester pointed out.

"He was just joking Uncle Frederick" Alyssa gave her uncle a strange look realizing Chester wasn't in a very joking mood as they got out of the car.

The cool night air was setting all over the countryside. Tintin followed the road to the best of his ability using the residual light from distant residents and occasional moonlight that peeked through the dark cloudy skies. He had been walking for well over a couple of hours so his legs and arms were wracked with fatigue. He just wished he could be back at the house, warm in bed with the covers wrapped around him or his captain holding him gently. Tintin avoided being seen by passing vehicles just in case some old enemy happened to be driving by. He realized he had a knack for running into danger even when he wasn't looking for it, which made him successful as a reporter.

His mind was so full of thoughts that it made him forget the searing painful fatigue his limbs felt while walking on the side of the road. The red sweater was made of wool which protected his chest from the cool air. All of these thoughts were of little consequence as he kept replaying the events of the evening that took place at Benton's house. How did Lucille just pick up so much about him so quickly? Was he that much of an open book? Lucille and he had spoken no more than thirty minutes during their last visit. Did Enzo or Alyssa say something to her? Even then he knew for them it would have been mere speculation.

He was so saddened by the prospect of not knowing anymore about his roots. He wanted so much to be part of his niece's and nephew's life. He wanted to enjoy the friendship of a sister-in-law, and more importantly, it made him sick to think that a meeting with his long lost brother would turn out to be nothing more than meeting some judgmental drunken swindler. How his expectations were let down made him so sad, but he couldn't accept what happened, it just couldn't end like this.

"How stupid I was to think this could have been so much more…" Tintin muttered as he continued walking.

"If only I had listened to the captain…" he thought suddenly realizing all the irritation he felt towards Haddock disappearing. Maybe all of this was pay back for going off without a care he thought. He knew Haddock didn't like it when he would just decide to go off without telling him anything about what he was doing, where he was going, or without checking in to let Haddock know he was alive and fine.

Off in the distance Tintin heard a car speeding down the road his way. He saw it was swerving back and forth. Tintin moved into the field to avoid possibly being seen or hit. Once it got closer it hit a bump in the road and spun out of control. Tintin ran further out into the field afraid that it may come barreling at him but it ended up spinning onto the opposite side. Before the car came to a stop it tipped over on its right tires for a moment then fell over on its side. A slew of curse words began flying out the window.

"Great snakes! I hope they're ok! Maybe I'd better go help them!" Tintin said to his self as he ran towards the car lying on its side. The engine was smoking and the tires that were off the ground were still spinning.

Chester and Haddock were the first to get by the door as Haddock began hastily knocking. There were hardly any lights on inside the house. A small old black sedan sat out front where they parked.

"Is anyone home?" Chester asked Haddock peeking through the window. Nathan stayed in the car with Alyssa not wanting to get caught up in any more possible trouble. Haddock knocked again.

"Tintin! Benton! You come out this instant!" Haddock shouted.

Suddenly the door slowly opened as Haddock and Chester backed up quickly. They both quietly listened until someone bolted out of the door screaming with a huge club in his hand.

"Come to rob me have you?!" he screamed swinging wildly at Chester and Haddock as they both dodged. Alyssa backed the car up to shine the headlights on them to see what was going on.

"Uncle Archie and Frederick!" Alyssa shouted.

"It's a mad man!" Nathan jumped out of the car to help them.

Alyssa realized a second later it was Benton with his hair all over the places wearing his grey flannel shirt and jeans angrily swinging at anyone near him.

"We aren't here to rob you crazy!" Chester shouted at him.

"Oh yea? Then what are you brigands here for then?" he demanded.

Haddock finally got a good look at him in the light and was flabbergasted at just how similar he looked to Tintin, only it was Tintin without a haircut.

"Billions of Blisterin' Barnacles! You DO look like Tintin…or Fenton!" Haddock exclaimed.

"What!?" Benton came at him swinging.

"Yeowl!" Haddock quickly moved out of the way as Benton rushed him.

"Stop this nonsense!" Chester tried to close in on him but Benton quickly spun around and swung at him too barely missing.

"You hit me with that club boy and I'll make you eat every last splinter you hear!" Chester yelled.

"How dare you compare me to that…that…man loving sissy!" Benton raged. "Now I remember you two! Cabin boy lovers!" he screamed as Nathan ran up. Benton charged his newest foe swinging catching Nathan by surprise grazing his shoulder. Nathan fell back on to the ground just as Benton was about to club him again, but Chester and Haddock closed the gap grappling the club away from him.

"Get your tentacles off me you ugly sea squids!" he shouted in a drunken rage.

"Shut up!" Chester said as Haddock secured his arms and Chester covered his mouth.

"We need to do something with him! He's trying to bite my hand!" Chester snarled.

"Sorry boy, hate to do this to you but you need to calm down!" Haddock said throwing him down and giving him one good punch knocking him out. Benton slumped down to the ground quietly.

"Wait!" a woman's voice cried out.

"Now what!?" Haddock said glancing up.

A woman came out of the house.

"Lucille!" Alyssa said getting out of the car.

"Please don't hurt him… he's drunk beyond anything!" Lucille explained turning on the outside light.

"Who are you?" Chester demanded.

"I'm his wife! Why are you here?" she asked squinting in the light until Alyssa turned off the headlights.

"We are looking for Fenton" Haddock replied.

"We haven't seen him since Benton came for him at the house" Alyssa spoke up.

"Alyssa? I'm sorry, the two of them got into an argument about…" she looked Alyssa in the eye and Alyssa put up her hand already knowing why.

"We don't care about that right now, we just need to know where Fenton is" Haddock explained.

"Benton flew into a drunken rage and after a little fight Fenton left. I was going to drive him home but Benton hid the car keys…you may have passed him along the way" Lucille explained.

"Well let's put him inside for now" Chester said picking Benton up throwing him over his shoulder.

"Where do you want us to put him?" Chester asked.

"Just lie him down on the sofa" she said picking up empty bottles of gin.

"Thunderin' Typhoons! How much alcohol can this boy drink?" Haddock was immediately astounded.

"A lot I'm afraid…he normally doesn't drink so much" Lucille frowned.

"This is enough alcohol to stop a whale's heart!" Chester said laying him down on the sofa.

"Nice house" Nathan commented.

"Thanks, it was a gift from my parents" Lucille smiled.

"It's a nice gift too!" Nathan commented.

"As I told you earlier…Alyssa's parents aren't as well off" Chester sounded a little irritated.

"I didn't mean it like that" Nathan wondered where all of this was coming from all of the sudden.

"Forget it…" Chester shook his head.

"Now I see what Tintin…er—I mean Fenton was talking about" he said looking at Benton's skin, his hair, and his size.

"I thought so too" Lucille nodded.

"Listen…uh…." Haddock looked at her not knowing how to address her.

"I'm Lucille Hadley" she nodded.

"Well, Ms. Hadley, I would love to stay and chat with you some more but we need to find Fenton" Haddock explained.

"I know please, just Lucille. Before you go…" she said disappearing back down the hallway for a moment. Quickly she returned with a small silver locket.

"I want Fenton to have this, and I'm sure Benton would too if he was of sound mind" Lucille said handing it to Haddock. Haddock quickly scanned the locked as it had the initials P.L. engraved on it.

"Whose initials are these?" Haddock asked.

"I think they may be their father's" she explained. "What's your name?" she finally asked.

"I'm Captain Archibald Haddock" he nodded.

"Oh, so you're Captain Haddock" she smiled.

Alyssa quietly began shaking her head at Lucille. "What do you mean?" Haddock looked curiously at her.

"It's nothing, you're right, you'd better find Fenton he's been gone for almost two hours now" Lucille advised.

"Well young lady, I hope you will be ok" Haddock nodded looking at Benton on the sofa then the rest of the house.

"I'm Captain Frederick Chester, pleasure to meet you young lady" Chester said politely as he walked out.

"I'm Nathan, Alyssa's husband" Nathan smiled as he exited.

"Thanks Lucille" Alyssa whispered as she was the last one to leave.

"Never mind that… just find Fenton and make sure he's ok" Lucille whispered back.

The four of them returned back to the car and returned from the way they came.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello there! Are all of you ok?" Tintin said running over toward the accident. One man crawled out with his head bleeding but otherwise ok. Tintin crossed the road, "Hey are you ok…" Tintin called out to the man slowly standing by the car as he could hear a few voices still cursing. The man shook his head still a bit stunned but looked at Tintin who still was not fully able to be seen.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

Another guy began slowly crawling out of the window side.

Tintin ran to the window despite how fatigued he was, "Here take my hand" Tintin said using his reserve strength to help the guy out.

The other two guys climbed out slowly with Tintin's help still dazed from the accident. Tintin could smell whiskey in the car.

"Drinking and driving does not make a good combination" Tintin shook his head. After a few moments one of the guys looked carefully at Tintin.

"You're voice sounds awfully familiar! Don't we know you?" one man said suspiciously.

"I don't believe so…" Tintin said fairly sure.

"I think we do!" the man replied closing in on Tintin.

Another guy grabbed Tintin from behind, "Hey! I just helped you! What are you doing?!" Tintin exclaimed trying to fight back but his tired limbs were no match for this man's strength.

One of the guys pulled him around where the headlights were still shining. "We do know him! It's that little hooligan who interfered!" Another guy commented.

"Oh well, we wasn't looking for him…but we can get even with him too!" Another guy commented.

Tintin realized they were the three ruffians that pursued them up in Ipswich.

"You shouldn't have jumped an innocent man… three on one?! You think that's fair?!" Tintin said struggling.

"Innocent?!" one man laughed. "He made off with half our pay, challenging us while we were drunk to a bloody game of darts! He's the one who doesn't play fair!" one man explained.

"That's your fault for getting drunk in a bar and losing control of your wits" Tintin retorted.

"Well mate, that's not how the world works! So now you got two choices!" one man spat as he spoke spraying Tintin with his whisky like spittle.

"You either take us to Benton and you'll only get half the beating, or we take all of it out on you!" he gave Tintin the ultimatum.

Tintin felt the guy's grip slacken just enough to where he pulled his arms out of his grip dropping to the ground. The guy behind him bent down to grab Tintin but bumped heads with the other guy as Tintin crawled right between his legs.

"Get him!" the first guy shouted. One man with a patch on his eye swung at Tintin and he easily dodged, but the forth guy shoved Tintin down on the ground. Tintin tried to roll away but the man jumped down pinning Tintin down.

Tintin's strength had failed and he could not push the guy off of him.

"Get off of me!" Tintin shouted.

"You are very stupid, now we are going to take out revenge for not only what you did but also for Benton too! It's amazing how much the two of you look alike! It'll make it all the more satisfying!" the first guy said taking out a knife. The other guys pulled Tintin up.

"Hold him still, I want to carve our names in his skin!" he laughed.

"No!" Tintin screamed but could not move.

"Boss! There's someone coming down the road!" one guy warned.

"Hurry! Let's hide in the fields until they pass!" he said as they drug Tintin out of sight and hid.

"Help! He—" Tintin started to scream but one guy covered his mouth.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Alyssa, look at that!" Chester pointed to the car lying on its side.

"I bet that was that drunken car that came at us earlier!" she guessed.

"Stop, let's have a look and see if everyone is ok" Chester told her.

They pulled the car over and got out. The car was on its side with the headlights still on and the engine smoking.

Nathan ran ahead of Haddock and Chester and began climbing to peek inside a window.

"Be careful Nathan!" Chester warned.

"There's no one inside!" Nathan shouted back.

"I wonder what kind of maniac this car belongs to?" Haddock asked.

Haddock took a look inside noticing a burning cigarette

"This car looks like whoever left it just left it recently" Haddock pointed out.

Alyssa stayed in the car watching but noticed something odd in her peripheral vision. She backed the car on the road having the car face into the field and she saw four maybe five men moving deeper into the fields.

"Uncle Frederick! Look into fields ahead of the car!" Alyssa shouted.

At that moment Tintin was able to get a scream out, "Help!"

"Tintin!" Haddock yelled looking where Alyssa had the lights pointed seeing the four guys taking Tintin away. Haddock did not hesitate and bolted with renewed vigor after Tintin's captors. Chester ran right behind him.

"You stay back there Nathan and guard Alyssa and the car!" Chester ordered.

Nathan joined Alyssa in the car, "There's four of them! You think your uncles can handle four goons?" Nathan asked with a little concern.

"I hope so…" Alyssa said with a little concern.

"Alyssa, open the trunk" Nathan said anxiously.

"What's in there?" Alyssa she said hitting the trunk release.

"Trust me on this!" he said jumping out of the car and returning back searching on the ground for small stones.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

The four guys turned and saw Haddock and Chester coming and turned to face them. Two of the guys were already a bit drunk and battered from the wreck. Each one of them took a wild swing at Haddock and Chester which both captains pulled off the same maneuver. Each of them blocked and grabbed the fist that was thrown at them and returned with an opposite hook followed with a jab to the stomach. The two guys were stunned and both captains threw them to the ground fairly easily giving both another jab in the face before the third guy came at them.

"Haddock, let's show these guys what true strong arming is!" Chester smiled evilly.

"Oh yes!" Haddock nodded remembering as the guy came running at them. Chester and Haddock crisscrossed their arms reaching out for each other's hands right before he came up at them and ran into him clothes-lining him right under his chin instantly knocking him out instantly.

"Get them Captains!" Tintin cheered trying in vain to struggle. The last guy pulled out knife and put it to Tintin's throat.

"Don't come any closer!" he warned. "I'll cute his throat!" the man's voice sounded shaky.

"Don't do anything daft now!" Chester warned.

"You kill him and we'll kill you next!" Haddock yelled.

"Just let him go, and we won't hurt you" Chester tried to reason.

"I want both of you to turn around and walk aw-!" he didn't finish. Chester and Haddock looked dumbfounded as he let Tintin go and fell into a heap on the ground.

"Captain!" Tintin cried.

"Tintin!" Haddock cried back as Haddock took Tintin in his arms embracing him tightly.

"I'm sorry captain, I'm sorry I ran off… I was so stupid… I should have listened to you!" a tear rolled down his cheek.

"It's alright landlubber, I should apologize for boxing you in…it's alright now, let's just go home" he whispered in his ear.

"How did he just fall?" Tintin asked turning around to look.

Chester and Haddock looked back dumbfounded at the unconscious guy who held Tintin at knife point and looked back toward the car, but couldn't see in the distance because the bright headlights obscured his vision.

"Good job Nathan! You finally put that slingshot to good use!" Alyssa said giving him an affectionate kiss on the lips.

"Aww it was nothing!" he smiled heroically.

"Let's go men, we can call the police when we get home to come to pick up this rubbish!" Chester smiled motioning for Haddock and Tintin to follow.


	19. A Fond Farewell

**CHAPTER 19**

Tintin collapsed in Haddock's arms from exhaustion on the way to the car, and that was all he remembered. Working the field was hard on his back and arms and the emotional exhaustion took its toll. Chester and Haddock drank into the night with Mary Ann, Bob, Nathan, and Alyssa. Snowy was glad to see Tintin back in one piece. Cocoa was just glad to see everyone happy. Enzo had already gone to bed. It was almost a bittersweet night as none of them knew when they would see each other again. It began to sink in this may be their last night together for a long time. They talked more about the past than what had just happened. Nathan of course bragged about his skills with his slingshot some which Chester and Haddock praised him greatly for. Alyssa couldn't help though to feel bad for Lucille and Benton. The late evening was short lived as one by one they each began making their way back to bed as if trying to delay the next dawn.

The next day came before they knew it. Tintin woke up feeling much better than yesterday but his limbs were still a little sore yet he was ready for the day. Again, Haddock was already up and downstairs enjoying some time with his old friend. Chester and Haddock were busy carrying on about days gone by again. It seemed they had an endless wealth of stories which Tintin knew he only had heard barely half of Haddock and Chester's adventures at sea. Tintin seemed a little perplexed at first then realized that they were leaving later that day. He woke up in the comfortable room just looking around thinking how much he was going to miss this place, despite the fact he was ready to get back to the comfort of Marlinspike Hall. Snowy and Cocoa jumped on the bed licking him.

"Hey you two!" Tintin laughed.

"Come on Tintin everyone is waiting for you!" Snowy barked.

"…and there's food" Cocoa barked.

"Fine you two, just let me change" he smiled. The captain had put a long night shirt on him and neatly folded his black trousers and red sweater over the daybed.

Tintin rummaged through his suitcase but could not find anything else decent to wear. He didn't want to wear that red sweater thinking maybe that may have been what jinxed his meeting with his brother yesterday. He still felt down about the whole affair and he knew he would for a while; however, Tintin was more determined to start digging up information on his side. It was then Tintin decided someone he was going to go pay a visit to as soon as he returned home.

"Come on Tintin!" Snowy barked as Tintin was slowly putting his clothes back on.

"Give him time Snowy!" Cocoa barked.

"You ready to go to your new home Cocoa?" Tintin smiled and pet Cocoa on the head.

"It's a lot bigger than here even" Snowy told Cocoa.

"Wow! It must be really big!" Cocoa was impressed.

Tintin led them downstairs wearing the red sweater again.

"Good morning landlubber!" a friendly gruff voice greeted.

"Good morning captain!" Tintin smiled joining them at the table. Mary Ann had fixed a full English breakfast. Everyone was already up eating but stopped to acknowledge Tintin as he entered the room.

"How are you feeling lad?" Mary Ann asked.

"I'm still a little sore, but fine otherwise" Tintin said stretching before he took a seat.

"You really gave us a scare last night" Chester reminded.

"How did you get mixed up with the likes of those?" Mary Ann asked curiously.

"I saw their car crash, so I wanted to help naturally. They realized who I was before I recognized them" Tintin explained.

"Yea, I thought they looked familiar" Alyssa commented. "They nearly plowed right into us on the way to Benton's…Nathan and dad wanted to wish you a safe trip home" she added.

"You tell them I said thank you for everything too" Tintin nodded helping his self to a little bit of everything set on the table.

"So when are we leaving?" Tintin asked.

"Shortly after we eat" Haddock nodded sadly.

"Yes, I'm going to lend you the Shooting Star" Chester smiled.

"But…" Tintin gasped.

"I got the Sirius in Glasgow along with the crew; besides, the two of you will be doing me a favor by docking it back there" Chester informed. "Think you can handle it?" he winked.

"Of course, I got one of the best captains by my side to help me" Tintin smiled.

"Don't you mean help ME landlubber?" Haddock said jocularly. Everyone at the table began to laugh.

"Enzo, you look a little sad" Mary Ann said noticing the shy boy.

"I always enjoy visiting here, it's so refreshing to my soul" he replied poetically.

Everyone regarded him curiously, "He's a poet and didn't know it!" Chester winked.

Another chorus of laughter erupted.

"So now it's time for King Archibald and Prince Fenton to return back to their palace" Alyssa commented.

"Me? A king? Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't know the first thing about being a king…well I would be fair to all of my subjects" Haddock said giving it a quick passing thought.

"I feel like a prince already… but yes being fair and just to one's subjects is crucial" Tintin agreed.

"Would you want to be King of England?" Mary Ann jokingly asked Tintin.

"I don't know if I could handle the pressures of royal life…I never gave it much thought really" Tintin said honestly.

"Speaking Fenton…" Haddock remembered something important and everyone became quiet.

"Ms. Lucille Hadley wanted me to give this to you…" he said taking a silver locket out of his pocket on a long silver chain. Tintin reached over the table and took it in his hand. "She said Benton wanted you to have it" he finished.

"Pierre L. that is or was my father's name" Tintin replied.

"You do bear some resemblances to him lad" Haddock admitted.

"Well, I've already decided, I will find out what happened to my parents and why they disappeared" Tintin declared.

"Here we go again…" Haddock said taking out his pipe lighting it.

"I smell another adventure brewin'" Chester laughed.

"Do you have anything to go on?" Mary Ann asked curiously.

"Well, nothing but memories and faded dreams…but I have been having strange dreams as of late…" Tintin shrugged.

"You got a lot of work to do" Chester nodded.

"I know…" Tintin sighed.

"Well I'm going to prepare a farewell basket for you blokes so you don't starve to death on your journey back across the water" Mary Ann said collecting various food such as scones and biscuits with some fruit.

"When are we leaving captain?" Enzo asked Chester.

"As soon as we take them down to the harbor and see them off, then we are taking a train up into Scotland. Make sure you have everything packed lad" Chester answered.

"Yes captain!" Enzo said running back upstairs.

Everyone got up and began clearing the table.

"Yea Tintin make sure you don't forget anything… and I packed most of your stuff last night. Check and make sure I didn't miss anything" Haddock reminded him.

"Yes" Tintin followed Enzo upstairs.

"If only Tintin could be as docile as Enzo" Haddock whispered to Chester once Tintin disappeared upstairs jokingly.

"Aye Haddock…careful, that's what'll get you in trouble now!" Chester laughed playfully shoving Haddock.

Tintin packed everything but the nasty sailor pants and grey tank top in the suitcase. Then he took one last look in the room thinking again how much he was going to miss this place even though he had only been there a few days.

Tintin walked down the hall as he saw Enzo closing his suitcase seemingly thinking the same thing most likely.

"Enzo!" Tintin called out to him from the hall.

"Yes Fenton" Enzo smiled coming out with his suitcase. Enzo looked different somehow Tintin thought. His hair was combed to the side and he looked a bit smaller and not as stocky.

"Remember that question you asked me a couple days ago?" Tintin reminded.

Enzo stood thinking for a moment, "Which one?"

"About the first ship mate?" Tintin reminded.

"Oh yes! What about it?" Enzo asked smiling.

"Yes, I am… how about you?" Tintin asked somewhat curious himself.

"He tells me sometimes that's what I am" Enzo shrugged.

Tintin and Enzo looked at each other for a moment and both began laughing.

"I'll meet you downstairs" Tintin said taking one more final look into his room as Enzo returned downstairs. "I don't know what it is about this place!" Tintin said closing the squeaky door Haddock vowed to oil.

Tintin walked down the upstairs hallway towards the mirror outlined in gold painted swirled wood. He focused on his reflection as he walked closer to it until he finally reached out touching the surface of the mirror with his fingertips.

"Somehow brother, things will be made right between us…" Tintin promised his self. "For now… we go our separate ways once again" he finished letting go of the mirror walking downstairs.

By the time that Tintin returned downstairs, Alyssa and Mary Ann were finishing up the last of the dishes. Haddock and Chester were straightening up the living room while Enzo was helping sweep up the kitchen. The picture became permanently engraved in Tintin's mind, "So this is what it felt like to be part of a family?" he thought.

"Late spring cleaning?" Tintin commented as he saw how diligently everyone was finishing up.

"We got to leave the house as we found it lad" Chester explained.

"It's going to be too quiet around here again" Mary Ann commented as she put away the last dish.

"Well guess we will be back to our old games again mum" Alyssa laughed.

"I just hope we don't run into that last buffoon that got away" Mary Ann shook her head.

"There were only three weren't there?" Tintin asked curiously.

"No lad, there were four remember?" Haddock corrected.

"What did the police say?" Tintin asked not remembering the call they were going to make.

"The police happened to be coming through shortly after we left and found three of them out in the field, the forth disappeared" Haddock explained.

"Oh no!" Tintin exclaimed.

"Well I doubt he will be much trouble if he knows what's good for him" Chester nodded.

"I hope Benton will be alright" Tintin shook his head.

"I'm sure that buccaneer can fend for himself" Haddock laughed.

"Buccaneer!? What do you mean?" Tintin asked confused.

"He was quite the boisterous character with numerous bottles of gin…" Chester agreed.

"He attacked us with a huge club when we came to the door looking for you…we didn't hurt him lad, at least we just did what we had to do to keep him from hurting us or himself" Haddock explained to him.

"You sure none of you hurt him? He's the only blood relative I have, despite our differences, I would be crushed if something were to happen to him" Tintin expounded.

"We were more concerned about you Tintin" Chester admitted.

"Thank you Chester, but blood is blood" Tintin nodded.

An awkward moment passed, "Well gents, are all of you ready for your long journey?" Mary Ann redirected them to the present moment.

"Yes Mary Ann, I hope it isn't too rainy up in Scotland" Enzo said looking out at the cloudy sky. The sun peeked through in small intervals throughout the patches of clouds.

"Rain is a fact of life Enzo my boy! May as well get used to it, this isn't Italy you know…" Chester laughed.

"If you're going to go we'd best get you on your way" Mary Ann prompted everyone.

"Are you coming with us Mary Ann?" Tintin asked not seeing when Mary Ann handed Chester the keys to her car.

"The car is too small for all of us to fit lad" she smiled.

Mary Ann and Alyssa walked with them outside to the driveway as Haddock and Chester stacked their belongings in the trunk. At that moment the local milk man came by.

"That saves us an extra trip into town!" Mary Ann commented.

"Here you go Mrs. Addinson!" the young man said handing her a couple of bottles full of fresh milk.

"Wait!" Alyssa said running inside emerging back out after a minute.

"Take a picture of all of us please!" Alyssa asked the milkman handing him an old camera.

"Ok" he said examining it.

"I don't do photos well" Haddock objected.

"Come on mate, we need this to add on to our memories" Chester reasoned.

"Ok…" Haddock agreed.

"I think the picture would look the best in front of the house" Alyssa suggested as Mary Ann arranged everyone from tallest to short at the front door of her house.

Haddock and Chester stood in the back as Tintin stood in front of Haddock, Enzo in front of Chester, and Mary Ann and Alyssa in the center being the shortest. Everyone crowded together. Haddock and Chester each reached around getting their arms around everyone else while everybody made pleasant smiles and within a blink of an eye the camera flashed, once, twice, and three times, and those moments were captured in time forever.

"These should be good enough" the milk man said shaking the photos that were now developing. After a couple of minutes the photos were nice and defined.

"We can each keep one, thank you very much and sorry for holding you up" Mary Ann apologized.

"It's no problem at all" the milkman said getting back into his truck driving off to the next house.

Mary Ann handed Haddock and Chester each one of the three photos.

"I guess this good bye for now Archibald, Tintin or Fenton, whichever you prefer to be called" Mary Ann said hugging Haddock and Tintin.

"Don't you wait so long before you come and see us next you hear?" Mary Ann pointed out.

"Don't worry, I will sis…" Haddock hugged her back laughing.

"Tintin, you take care of my adopted brother and yourself ok?" she said hugging him as her eyes appeared to be a bit watery.

"I will Mary Ann…thank you for your hospitality, it will never be forgotten" Tintin embraced her.

"Well, I'm not good with goodbyes…" Alyssa said trying not to cry hugging Tintin.

"Don't worry Alyssa, you can always write us anytime, feel free to bring Nathan with you for a visit at our palace!" Tintin joked.

"Take care and farewell Fenton Hadley" Alyssa swallowed her tears.

"You help your mother now and be a strong woman" Haddock said embracing Alyssa.

"Oh I won't forget, you just stay out of trouble Uncle Archie" she sighed.

Chester started the car as he and Enzo were already inside waiting on them.

"Hey what about us!?" Snowy barked.

"Yea don't forget us!" Cocoa barked as well.

"You two take care of your master ok!" Mary Ann pointed at them as they jumped in the car.

"Aren't you gents going to say your goodbyes to Mary Ann and Alyssa?" Tintin asked.

"We're coming back and they're going to take us to the train station" Chester said sitting in the driver's seat.

Haddock got in the front as Tintin joined Enzo in the back as they all waved goodbye one last time as they were leaving the homestead behind.

"You like Glasgow?" Tintin asked Enzo as they drove down the road.

"It's ok, it's just a bit too rainy for my liking" he nodded.

"Well that's all of Great Britain though" Tintin justified.

"I guess when you're used to sunny skies that we see over in the part of Italy I'm from, it's hard to get used to such a change" Enzo explained.

"You're a sailor, that's part of it" Tintin reminded.

"So what's your schedule?" Haddock asked Chester.

"First stop will be in Dublin Ireland, then it's across to the Americas…" he trailed off.

"Americas?" Haddock looked surprised.

"Yea New York City, then Miami, and then to Progreso Yucatan in Mexico" Chester sighed.

"That's a lot of area to cover for one voyage, anywhere else?" Haddock was impressed.

"Then we have one last shipment back to London and then we return to Antwerp" Chester finished.

"That will take a while to do all of that" Haddock nodded.

"Aye, but the payoff will be big as we are supposed to pick up some expensive cargo in Progreso" Chester nodded.

"What kind of cargo?" Tintin interjected.

"Art and artifacts" Chester replied.

"Just the kind of thing you like Tintin" Haddock commented.

The time went by too fast for Tintin. The ride to Mary Ann's house seem to take longer, but getting back to the harbor didn't seem to take half as long. Before he knew it, they parked not too far from the docks.

"We'll help you cast off won't we Enzo?" Chester smiled.

"Aye captain!" Enzo smiled back.

The Shooting Star was out not too far as they came upon one of the boat tenders. "Chester! You're back! Setting off back to Antwerp?" a middle aged guy with a scarred face asked.

"Not this time, I'm lending my boat to my old friend Haddock, you remember him don't you?" Chester asked.

He wore a pair of glasses as he carefully looked at Haddock and his expression changed, "Oh Captain Haddock! Where have you been?" he asked recognizing him.

"Hello Scotty! Here and there… I rarely get out these days, only for big commissions" Haddock explained. "I didn't know you were here?" Haddock replied confused.

"Yea, my eyesight has been failing me, so my son and I settled here with a good harbor job. My seafaring days other than minor fishing are over. I heard you were enjoying the good life…somewhere on the mainland" he replied.

"I guess you can call it that" Haddock agreed. Tintin and Enzo laughed.

"Well let's get you gents cast off, I got to go pick up a few others shortly" Scotty said leading them into his small motor boat. He took slowly them to the Shooting Star.

Tintin carried Snowy and Enzo carried Cocoa during the small boat ride.

"Scotty, do you mind giving us a few minutes?" Chester asked him.

"Sure, but not too long…" he agreed.

Enzo began checking a number of things while Haddock and Chester went down below to the engine room to check and make sure things were in order for their trip back while Tintin helped Enzo got the anchors up. Shortly after, Haddock and Chester met Tintin and Enzo on the bridge.

"Well mate this is it" Chester nodded sadly.

"Blisterin' Barnacles! Come on me hardy! It's not forever, you're going to come to Marlinspike Hall and you can bring Enzo. We can stay home and kick back or we can paint the town red!" Haddock laughed.

"That sounds great! I should have some time when I finish this run for another week…" Chester remembered.

Everyone walked down to the common area and back on the poop deck. The boat tender was waiting at the other end of the boat patiently.

"It's been great, we need to do this more often old friend" Chester smiled.

"Aye, we do!" Haddock smiled back as Tintin noticed both of the captains' eyes had become watery.

The two big captains embraced each other in one big bear hug.

"Anytime, anyplace old friend!" Chester replied.

"You too! My home is your home! If you need anything, it only needs to be said!" Haddock told him.

"Signore Haddock, it has been a pleasure!" Enzo said giving Haddock a hug.

"Now you take care of my old friend you hear!" Haddock hugged him back.

"I will do my best captain!" Enzo spoke like a sailor.

"You take care of my old friend Haddock now!" Chester said giving Tintin a strong hug. Chester and Haddock were both strong men, maybe a little too strong Tintin thought.

"You bet Chester! Next time it's your turn to tell us the stories" Tintin reminded hugging Chester back.

"Signore Fenton Hadley…I hope you find the rest of your family" Enzo smiled at Tintin giving him a quick hug.

Snowy and Cocoa stayed quietly by Tintin and Haddock's side watching them.

"You ready to cross the great water?" Snowy asked Cocoa.

"I've never seen it…but it's beautiful" Cocoa answered.

"Thanks Enzo, you be a good first mate!" he whispered laughing hugging Enzo back. "I look forward to our next meeting" Tintin finished.

"Ok Chester…" Haddock nodded and Chester nodded back as they began their initial greeting as they had years ago.

"Fidgy fidgy fidgy!" they shouted loudly getting in each other's face.

The boat tender turned around not sure what to make of it.

"Boodle, boodle, boodle!" they rubbed their bellies and rubbed their hats on their head.

"Aye! Aye! Aye! Ayeyeee!" they finished with one foot in and one fist on their side and one foot out as they grabbed each other's hand for on last shake.

"Is everything ok there?!" Scotty yelled.

"Yea! We're coming!" Chester said as Enzo followed him on to the boat.

"So long old friend!" Haddock cried out on last time as Chester and Ezno waved back.

"So long to you too old friend, bon voyage!" Chester shouted.

"Well landlubber, let's get this tub going!" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Aye aye captain!" Tintin said following him up to the bridge.

Snowy and Cocoa trotted behind Tintin and Haddock. The small yacht started and soon they were out in the bay on their way back to Antwerp. The sun came out just a little more illuminating the way. Tintin walked next to Haddock's side as he steered the small yacht and put his arm around him. Snowy and Cocoa both barked with their tales wagging next to them.

"I hate goodbyes captain…" Tintin rubbed his eyes too with his other hand.

"I know, so do I landlubber…so do I…" Haddock agreed putting an arm around Tintin as they watched the harbor disappear behind them.


	20. A Warning Too Late?

**CHAPTER 20**

The trip back across the North Sea was fairly uneventful. Snowy and Cocoa began chasing each other around the bridge a couple of times full of excitement.

"Snowy, Cocoa, calm down" Tintin laughed since it was a while since last he saw Snowy so happy. Tintin took a nice stroll on the main deck to watch other passing ships as they were getting closer to Antwerp. Sea gulls began to increase in number which Tintin had learned that usually meant they were getting close to land. When he returned he found that Haddock had found Chester's secret whiskey stash.

"You'll never do…" Tintin laughed when he caught Haddock red handed taking a fairly big swig out of a bottle he had just opened.

"Chester would have wanted me to have it" Haddock grinned taking another swig.

"Don't drink too much, we still need to catch the train back to Brussels and home" Tintin reminded.

"You're starting to look better as each day passes Cocoa!" Haddock smiled at her.

Cocoa began wagging her tail as she sat next to Snowy.

"You know something Tintin my boy, Chester always was more successful than I" Haddock said taking a deep breath.

"Why do you say that? I mean you have probably been through more than he has" Tintin disagreed.

"Maybe so, but all that I have obtained was through luck lad" Haddock nodded.

"You were destined to gain Marlinspike captain! How can you say that?" Tintin shook his head.

"I mean he earned almost everything he has by sheer hard work" Haddock concluded.

"You're saying our adventures weren't hard work?" Tintin looked at him strangely.

"Blisterin' Barnacles…no lad! That's not what I meant" Haddock sighed shaking his head. "You see, Chester's life was solid hard work without anything extraordinary with a couple exceptions" Haddock articulated surprisingly to Tintin.

"Well I was paying for my own flat before we met, you know that already. I worked and still do" Tintin wasn't sure where Haddock was going with this but thought it may be the whiskey.

"I was just making it day to day before we acquired Marlinspike lad, most of my money was tied up in my business of shipping cargo…Redrackham's treasure and you turned my life around…next thing I know I have this great mansion" Haddock expounded.

"Chester doesn't have a mansion" Tintin pointed out.

"I didn't earn the mansion through hard labor. Chester earned just about everything through his own sweat and toil…" Haddock continued with his idea.

"Well we could always forfeit everything and become paupers captain, and live a poor but happy life" Tintin joked.

"Don't be silly lad!" Haddock laughed filling his pipe with the cherry extract tobacco that was left in the pouch on the bridge.

"…and God bless each and every one of us!" Tintin quoted Tiny Tim from 'A Christmas Carol'.

"Ok Tiny Tim!" Haddock laughed.

"Don't smoke all of Chester's tobacco now!" Tintin scolded jocularly.

"Boulderdash, his daughter will have more for him when he arrives in Glasgow" Haddock said taking a relaxing puff.

Tintin decided to make his way down to the common area.

"Before you get too comfy lad, make sure you have everything together for we will be making harbor shortly.

"I just want to walk out for a nice fresh stiff sea breeze" Tintin smiled.

"I got something stiff for you right here boy har har har!" Haddock joked.

"Captain!" Tintin blushed.

"Don't give me that look! It's just you and me...and you're NOT that innocent" Haddock laughed.

"Sorry captain, I'm just too conservative I guess…" Tintin half smiled walking out.

Tintin watched as familiar landmarks began to be revealed the closer they traveled into the bay. Tintin was excited about going home, although another part of him felt like it died back in England. He was thinking about some instances how his brother and he were different. One instance was that his brother spoke some French and preferred English whereas Tintin's preferred language was French. It made sense since each grew up in different countries. Benton also seemed a bit rougher around the edges in some instances but Tintin knew that his own experiences made him a bit more on the insightful end of things Benton didn't seem to pay attention to.

The sea breeze blew calmly as more boats became ubiquitous the further inland they traveled. Tintin could not stop analyzing his situation or thinking about his brother. Benton did have a refined side to him, but he seemed to wear a couple of different masks. He realized that only after two meetings he still could not possibly know someone even if they were family. The more he thought about it, the more he began bringing himself down trying to figure out a scenario where things would work themselves out, alas he could not. For the first time in a long time Tintin could not seem to work out a solution to his dilemma. He knew that taking Haddock with him would only end in a violent result of more than likely the captain knocking the daylights out of Benton, and he didn't want to see that.

Part of Tintin was upset with Alyssa for chatting with Lucille about things that were none of her business, but he knew she didn't mean any ill will. Tintin thought it was too much too soon, and he knew his thoughts were correct. He thought maybe in time Benton would have been more accepting.

Unfortunately for now, Tintin had other questions that needed to be answered. He felt as if he was running around in circles with one foot nailed to the floor the more he thought. He felt two small nudges on his legs as he looked down to see Snowy and Cocoa next to him.

"Aren't you happy to be going home?" Snowy barked.

"We're almost on land again Snowy, and it won't be long until we walk back through those iron gates of Marlinspike" Tintin smiled.

"I like the name it, it sounds like there would be plenty to eat there" Cocoa barked.

"Usually there is plenty to eat!" Snowy barked happily.

"Well Snowy, you'll have your paws full showing your new friend around the grounds" Tintin sighed and continued walking around the small yacht.

"There's something not right with Tintin" Snowy replied to Cocoa.

"How so?" Cocoa watched Tintin disappear around the other side of the boat.

"My master is a master of many thoughts, it's hard to understand what he thinks at times" Snowy continued staring in Tintin's direction.

"The human mind is much too difficult for us dogs to understand Snowy…I don't know that any of us ever will" she rationalized.

"He's raised me ever since I was a puppy and I will never abandon him" Snowy declared.

"He gave me a home so that's good enough for me" Cocoa agreed.

"Let's keep an eye on him Cocoa, who knows what's going through his head" Snowy said following Tintin as Cocoa came running after.

Captain Haddock liked how the Shooting Star rode across the water. The engine was good and the ship was built just the way it needed to be built for its size. Haddock was about to take another swig of whiskey then realized he'd better save some for when they returned to Marlinspike.

"Ahoy Tintin! We are arriving in the bay, won't be much longer!" Haddock shouted through the open window.

"Aye Captain!" Tintin responded even though Haddock could not see him.

Haddock could see the bigger merchant ships and noticed the American naval ship had left the port. Haddock nodded thinking that he didn't want to have to teach those meddling sailors another lesson. Luckily Tintin had not asked Haddock any more difficult questions concerning his brother. He didn't want to tell him he had to make Benton relax. The appearance of Benton was definitely uncanny Haddock thought. Haddock was afraid that his relationship with Tintin may become an obstacle should he ever find any of his family. Haddock felt secure that Tintin would not abandon him, but still felt saddened by Tintin's pain. Haddock knew that his mom's side of the family in Scotland would never approve of Tintin and himself together. He wasn't close to his mom's side of the family as they were a strange lot, even by Haddock's standards.

Haddock looked at his watch, "It's a wee bit past lunch…I'm sure Tintin must be hungry, I haven't seen him eat" Haddock said to his self.

They were approaching the dock areas as they slowed down to get close enough to Chester's spot on the docks for the Shooting Star.

"Ahoy Tintin! I need you to help guide me" Haddock shouted.

"Aye Captain!" Tintin said running to the front of the ship with Snowy and Cocoa tailing him.

Haddock carefully steered the wheel and slowed down to crawl. Tintin had his hands up motioning the captain.

"Just a little more…Great!" Tintin put both hands up nodding.

Haddock turned the engine off and packed one of Chester's bottles of whiskey into his suitcase taking half of what was left of Chester's cherry flavored tobacco. Tintin was busy lowering the anchors as Haddock came out to help him tie the rest of the knots and secure everything else.

"Did you eat any of Mary Ann's scones?" Haddock asked seeing Tintin carrying the small sack of scones.

"I'm saving some for Cuthbert and Nestor" Tintin smiled thoughtfully.

"You'd better not be starvin' yourself landlubber!" Haddock scolded

"I'll eat when we get home captian" Tintin assured.

"Where do I put the keys at?" Haddock asked himself.

"Oh that's right! We forgot to ask Captain Chester where he wanted the keys to the Shooting Star at…" Tintin nodded.

"We need to figure out what to do with them before we catch a train back home" Haddock said as he and Tintin helped Snowy and Cocoa off the boat once it was secure by the pier.

"We can go by the pub not far from his flat" Tintin's eyes lit up.

"Why that's a great idea! Chester is friends with all of them there, and we can get us something to eat while were there" Haddock smiled patting Tintin on the back.

"Thanks Captain, Chester did say he was well connected there" Tintin pointed out.

"Good thinking landlubber! Sharp as usual" Haddock shook his head approvingly as they walked off the pier to the dockside. They quickly began making their way back into town by foot as Snowy and Cocoa were no more than a couple paces behind.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A man sat in a dark room chained to the wall by his legs and two young Asian girls clung to each other lying on a blanket crying themselves to sleep each night, afraid they may see that evil man again they knew as Gaspar. The man wore a reddish crimson headband which could only be seen during the day through a small window that would allow a small amount of daylight in. The man was chained by his wrists too so he could only move a few feet from the wall. He saw the girls hiding in the corner when the daylight finally illuminated them.

"You there! You have to help me!" he grunted.

The girls were frightened of him and were speaking in a language he could not understand.

"Please, I'll do anything…" he gasped in exhaustion. One girl was brave enough to get closer to him looked at him carefully with the use of the limited amount of daylight.

"You got to take this chains off me…my mate is gone…they'll kill us all!" he said frantically.

"I…sorry….I no speak English…" was all the young girl could say.

He was able to get a few glances at her. She appeared to be sixteen maybe as old as nineteen. The other girl could not be seen as she was concealed by the shadows in an opposite corner.

The girl who approached him saw the chains but was too afraid to get much closer to him. She realized even if she wanted to help him she could not. She had nothing to take the chains off. She figured he was a prisoner just like she and the other girl were, but the thought of having a man put his hands on her again made her want to vomit. She remembered the evening before some more men came and took the other man with the red bandana and he never came back.

"Would this happen to me and the other girl?" she wondered. They didn't chain the girls as they were too weak to fight back. They were only given a canteen of water and two bowls of rice to eat leaving them malnourished. Too much had happened to her, they had been prisoners for almost a month now. After a week she had lost track of exactly how much time had went by. The man looked horribly bruised she kept thinking maybe somehow someone would find them and save them from this fate worse than death she thought. She heard the metal door creaking as it normally would when they were opening it.

Two men came in with bowls of rice and a canteen.

"Here you go girlies!" one man said putting the bowls near the corner and the third bowl just close enough the chained man could reach it.

"Eat up mate, I hear this may be your last meal! Hehehehe!" he laughed.

"Come on! Let me go! I'll give you anything!" he pleaded.

"Shut up!" the men said as they closed the door again.

The older girl ran over grabbing their bowls of rice speaking to the other girl encouraging her to eat. She hadn't been there as long as she had been. She was still in shock, but eventually she began nibbling at her bowl of slightly undercooked rice. The girls shared the canteen of water which was still half full.

"Water!" the man gasped to the girls sticking out his tongue looking up.

The girl was trying to understand what he meant as he kept making faces. He stretched his chains and lowered his head with his mouth open hoping the girls would understand. The older one shook her head and took the canteen thinking she finally understood and poured slowly for enough water to fall into his mouth for the man to get a few gulps.

"Bless you girl!" he thanked able to wet his dry throat and parched tongue.

The girl quickly returned back to her corner as she and the other girl quietly conversed in their own language. Both of them hoped the burly man with the black bandana didn't come to see them today as they hadn't seen him in a couple of days. The older girl wished she could speak the language and understand what this man was speaking about. Only one man could speak even a little of her native tongue, and it was the one man she didn't want to see.

**XXXXXXXX**

Mary Ann and Alyssa hugged Enzo and Chester as they boarded the train as they made the last call for boarding.

"You call me when you get to Elizabeth's you hear?" Mary Ann reminded her brother.

"Of course mother" Chester joked rolling his eyes grabbing his sister by the shoulder.

"I'm serious!" Mary Ann looked at him.

"I will be on the Sirius when I get to Glasgow" Chester continued joking.

"You are one crazy brother! Just make sure you visit me regularly" Mary Ann finally slugged him one good time laughing. Chester was the only family Mary Ann had left from her side of the family other than her children and her niece.

"Would you find us a compartment Ezno?" Chester replied.

"I will…" he said as he and Enzo carried their luggage into a compartment for them.

"Take care of my Uncle Frederick!" Alyssa pointed to Enzo through the window.

"Don't worry, he will take care of me!" Enzo joked.

"Good, I'm glad to see your sense of humor emerge finally!" Alyssa laughed.

"Come back soon Uncle!" Alyssa shouted as they lowered the window in their train compartment.

"You take care of your mother dear!" Chester waved.

Soon after the train whistle began to sound as the doors were closed by the conductors, and slowly the train began to roll away as Chester and Enzo watched until they could no longer see Mary Ann or Alyssa.

Chester sat back and took a deep breath.

"I'm missing out on so much family life by being a sailor…but the money is just too good" Chester justified.

"I haven't seen my mom or my brother in almost a year" Enzo reminded Chester.

"I know lad… I'm going to send you back to Italy after this next trip so you can spend some time at home" Chester rubbed Enzo's head.

"Grazie signore!" Enzo thanked.

"Don't be thanking me yet, we still got a long journey ahead of us" Chester reminded him.

"When will we get to Glasgow?" Enzo asked curiously.

"Hmm…we have to take the train into London first and connect with another train, and that's where the ride will be really long. From London to Liverpool, Carlisle, and finally Glasgow…hopefully we will arrive before nightfall" Chester said glancing out their compartment door. Other people were moving around getting settled, until an older man dressed in a suit with a cane entered and took a seat next to Enzo. Enzo politely moved next to Chester. The old man regarded him rudely as he moved. Next, the old man took out a bottle of perfume and sprayed himself a couple of times. Chester turned his head about to gag. When the smell finally reached Enzo he put his hands over his nose.

"It's going to be a long ride…" Chester thought. The older man smiled with satisfaction. He looked like he was more than well off as his clothes were trendy. Chester also noticed he wore more than one ring on each hand and that his cufflinks alone were worth a bit. "One of those..." Chester thought.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Mary Ann and Alyssa completed their normal routine of shopping downtown for dinner ideas but reminded themselves that they were only cooking for four instead of eight. Mary Ann and Alyssa finally arrived home ready to get back to their normal daily routine. When they were opening the front door Alyssa could hear the phone ringing.

"Mum, the phone is ringing!" Alyssa mentioned.

"I know! I can't find the bloody key within this huge mess of keys on the ring!" Mary Ann said searching through a few similar keys on her key ring.

"Ah, here it is!" she said opening the door.

Mary Ann ran in to answer the phone which was still ringing.

Alyssa carried the small sack of purchases they bought on their way home inside.

"Hello?" Mary Ann answered.

"bonjour est le Capitaine Chester ici?" a young man's voice replied.

"Excuse me? Good morning to you too!" Mary Ann answered.

Mary Ann listened carefully but nodded, "I'm sorry I don't understand French".

"Here, you try to speak to them, I speak almost no French…" Mary Ann handed the phone to Alyssa.

"S'il vous plaît parlez lentement?" Alyssa said slowly.

Alyssa listened as the young man spoke slower. Alyssa's French wasn't great but she could speak enough to understand as she studied French with a friend she had from France. Mary Ann watched her face change from fine to confused, then somber.

"Je vous remercie beaucoup!" Alyssa finally answered and hung up the phone.

Her face looked a bit flustered.

"What's wrong?" Mary Ann looked confused.

"It seems that Uncle Frederick and Archie are being tracked by some not so friendly acquaintances. I couldn't understand everything, but this young man is the son of a fisherman who owns a pub in Antwerp who heard some of the conversation" Alyssa explained.

"What are we going to do? We have no way to telling them…" Mary Ann buried her face in her hands.

"We can call Elizabeth and tell her to have Uncle Frederick call us right away rather than upset her…" Alyssa thought out loud.

"We can send a telegram to Marlinspike today and they will get it later or tomorrow" Mary Ann added.

"That means will need to make a quick trip back to town" Alyssa pointed out.

"Let's do it Alyssa, call Elizabeth now and I will write the telegram…God protect us all!" Mary Ann stressed.


	21. Inconveniences

**CHAPTER 21**

Tintin and Haddock arrived in the harbor of Antwerp just a bit past after noon. More clouds were moving in and the winds began to pick up a little. The harbor was full of activity. Merchant ships were importing and exporting goods, while men in transfer trucks were busy loading and unloading cargo on the docks. People were shouting at one another from the ships, the cranes, and the trucks while others were busy tending their boots on the piers.

"We need to find a taxi soon captain" Tintin said noticing rain clouds.

"Where's Hans when you need him" Haddock said remembering their last driver.

"Well we won't find a taxi by just standing around on the docks, we may as well start looking" Tintin said looking around.

"Well landlubber let's march!" Haddock prompted him as they began making their way walking into town with Snowy and Cocoa following. They walked several blocks without seeing a taxi.

"Heck with it! We may as well walk the rest of the way" Haddock said with frustration.

"There's a taxi ahead!" Tintin noticed.

Haddock and Tintin rushed toward the taxi but a big woman and a tall man reached it first.

"Crumbs!" Tintin pouted.

"Maybe they are going the same route?" Haddock mentioned as they arrived.

"Excuse me sir and madam, but do you mind if we share the taxi?" Tintin asked politely.

The woman had a minx scarf wrapped around her neck while she was carrying a toy poodle. The man wore a sports jacket and had a long snobbish looking face.

"I don't think there will be any room" the man replied.

"Fifi needs her space!" the big woman huffed.

Haddock examined the size of the taxi. It was not small, as a matter of fact, it was bigger than normal and there would have been room for Tintin in the back and Haddock could have sat up front.

"Boulderdash! You can make room for us!" Haddock said annoyed.

"I'm really sorry sir, but my wife and her poodle need their space" the man decided.

"Thank you Wilfred! Hmph!" the woman stuck her nose up.

The driver judged the space in his car, "Yea, there's enough room, you two can get in too" the driver disagreed with the snobby couple.

The little poodle began growling at them and quickly Snowy and Cocoa made their presence known as Fifi quickly became quiet.

"Oh look, those two stray dogs have upset Fifi!" the woman complained.

Snowy and Cocoa began growling.

"I'm sorry mam, but those two 'stray' dogs belong to us!" Tintin replied sarcastically.

"Who cares…" the woman shook her head.

"Sir, I will pay you double the fare if you only allow us to ride" the snobby man replied.

The driver looked at the wad of cash the man began taking out of his wallet.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm in it to make money…" the driver looked apologetically to Tintin and Haddock.

"Blisterin' Barnacles! I'll pay you triple!" Haddock grunted.

The snobby couple looked at Haddock in surprise, "I'll pay you four times the amount!" the snobby man replied.

The driver looked helplessly at Haddock once more.

"Again, I'm sorry, I cannot turn down such an offer mister" the driver frowned looking at Haddock.

"Some people have no consideration for others!" Tintin gave the two a disgruntled look.

"Fine! You take that overstuffed elephant and long necked giraffe and get them away from us! Don't forget their ugly little squeak box!" Haddock blast out the driver. The couple gave an outraged look as they got in the car.

"Come on Tintin let's go!" Haddock shouted storming off down the block as Tintin and their dogs followed.

Thirty minutes later they finally arrived back at the pub they had been a few days ago not far from Chester's flat.

The pub was fairly empty with only a couple of patrons drinking around the bar.

"You!" a young man said rushing up to them with a serious look on his face.

Haddock and Tintin looked a bit startled at first as they took a seat at the bar while Snowy and Cocoa sat underneath them.

"You're Caleb?" Tintin asked.

"Yes! We've been trying to reach you and Captain Chester…I called his sister's house but she said all of you had already gone" he said anxiously.

"What's wrong lad?" Haddock asked with concern.

"A man with a gaunt face with a black bandana and a man with a long nose and face wearing a black first mate's hat came in talking about following Captain Chester. They also had two American sailors and a higher ranking US officer with them" Caleb expounded.

Haddock and Tintin immediately became concerned about their friends.

"Did you hear what their names were?" Tintin asked as the description sounded familiar.

"Gaspar…and…" Caleb rubbed his head thinking.

"That was Captain Chester's old first mate, he was the one who tried to abduct Enzo thinking it was me" Tintin nodded.

Haddock almost impatiently was waiting for Caleb to come up with another name almost sure he thought he knew who else may have been involved.

"The other man's name started with an 'A' I believe…" Caleb said trying to remember.

"Allan!" Haddock and Tintin exclaimed at the same time.

"Thunderin' Typhoons! What's that turncoat up to?!" Haddock exclaimed.

"Hopefully Mary Ann and Alyssa were able to get in touch with Chester and Enzo and make them aware they may be following them too" Tintin shook his head.

"I think Chester can hold his own… we'd best not waste much more time and see what the professor wants so we can get back over there" Haddock agreed.

"They may be waiting for us back near Marlinspike" Tintin guessed.

Tintin took out his wallet and found Hanz number. "Caleb, can you call this cab driver for us, we need to get to the train station quickly" Tintin asked.

"Sure" he said taking the card.

"I hope nothing happens between now and then…" Tintin covered his mouth.

"You and me both lad!" Haddock agreed.

"Please be careful when you leave" the woman behind the bar advised.

"Thanks madam" Tintin smiled.

The bartender poured them both a mug of ale and she put her hands up. "Don't worry, just be careful and make sure you warn Captain Chester" she mentioned.

"We'll do our best" Tintin nodded.

"Thank you!" Haddock and Tintin nodded graciously as Caleb brought Tintin back his card a moment later.

"He said he will be here in fifteen minutes" Caleb nodded.

"We appreciate your kindness" Haddock acknowledged him.

Haddock took a long drink as Tintin slowly raised the mug to his lips while Haddock watched him take a nice healthy gulp. Haddock took one more gulp smiling always happy to see Tintin drink with him which was a rare occurrence.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The ride to London was only an hour, but an hour too long for Chester as once the 'perfume man' began flooding the compartment with his scent. The perfume smelled like a combination between leather and a strong mint which overwhelmed the senses. Enzo kept his hands over his nose trying to filter out the smell while Chester was trying to figure out if he was doing it on purpose. He could no longer handle how strong the smell was and opened the window. He hadn't had the window open more than a minute until the snobby man began complaining.

"Sir, could you please not leave the window open, I do believe I'm feeling a chill!" he said putting on a pair of gloves.

Chester sat down and ignored him as Enzo only watched quietly.

"I beg your pardon SIR, but I did believe I said I have a chill!" he spoke a little louder.

"Youre p-" Enzo started to answer but Chester waved motioning for Enzo to remain silent.

"Well!?" the man's voice began to crescendo.

"I HEARD you the first time sir" Chester replied calmly.

"Well if you don't mind, close the bloody window!" he demanded.

"Well if you don't mind, stop putting on your smelly perfume! Quite frankly sir it's making us sick!" Chester retorted.

"Well I'm sorry if personal hygiene is important to me!" he said insultingly.

Enzo watched gradually how Captain Chester's face begun to change from a light color to a scarlet red. He wondered how long Chester could keep up such a diplomatic facade with such an offensive man. Chester took a deep breath.

"Perfume does not help personal hygiene sir; it merely masks the fact that you probably have a body odor problem!" Chester nodded.

"Aren't you the presumptuous one? Had it ever occurred to you that maybe I'm using the perfume to mask YOUR odor?" He shot back.

Enzo thought this was it, Chester was going to let him have it but Chester only laughed.

"Listen you stiffa uppa lippa… if you don't learn to use the proper manners your mummy taught you then I'll be more than glad to teach you a lesson right now" Chester warned calmly as his face was betraying his diplomatic façade.

"Don't threaten me! Do you know who I am?!" he glared back.

"No, nor do I really give a shrimp's scampi, so I'm going to give you one last chance to put a sock in it" Chester smiled patronizingly.

"I'll have you know that—" he pointed and in a flash Chester had him by his coat pressed hard back against his seat.

"I warned you, do you have anything else to say?" he whispered quietly with his fist ready.

The train was slowing down and the man looked at Chester with contempt and fear.

"Police! Police! Help!" the man shouted.

"That's what I thought, all of you rich folk are all full of hot air, now be gone with you!" Chester said throwing him down on his seat.

"Grab your belongings Enzo, I do believe we are getting off now" Chester said calmly as the man continued to shriek. Chester led Enzo to the opposite side of the train. They finally stopped as a conductor and some others finally went to the crying man's assistance.

"That's our cue to get moving" Chester prompted Enzo as they leaped off on to the platform.

"We won't get in trouble will we captain?" Enzo asked rushing after him.

"No, there were no witnesses, they ask us, we simply deny it" Chester said leading him into the train terminal.

The train station was full of people coming and going and there was a line near the ticket booths.

"Perfect!" Chester rubbed his forehead.

The line was moving fairly fast thankfully as Enzo kept looking behind them expecting station police accompanied with that rich man but instead saw two of the most unlikely characters he had ever seen. Two men wearing black suits with canes and bowler hats came shuffling behind them in line going back and forth about something. Their odd expressions and big noses with black mustaches gave them each a quirky identical look.

"Don't you have the paper?!" one man tried to question quietly.

"I thought you had it Thompson" the other replied.

"Didn't I leave it on the table for you after breakfast Thomson?" the other man stroked his mustache.

"You picked up before I had the chance to get it" Thompson remembered.

"That's right, then I handed it to out on the way out the door" Thomson reminded.

Thompson took out his wallet and began looking in it and fortunately found the paper.

"Oh! Why, it's here in my wallet?" Thompson smiled foolishly.

Enzo couldn't help but to watch and be entertained by this hapless duo.

"Enzo" Chester put a hand on the young man's shoulder signaling for him to turn around and mind his business.

"Yes captain" Enzo did as Chester wanted.

"I hate going to that side of London" Thomson complained a moment later.

"Yes, nothing but ruffians and brutes" Thompson agreed.

"I just hope Tintin and Captain Haddock make it home safe" Thomson nodded.

At the mention of Tintin and Haddock, both Chester and Enzo involuntarily turned around.

"What about Tintin and Haddock?" Chester almost demanded regarding the pair suspiciously.

"Oops…" Thomson covered his mouth holding his cane.

"Who are they?" Thompson pretended throwing his hands up.

"The two you just mentioned" Chester said cocking an eyebrow.

"Well who are you?" Thomson demanded.

"You tell me who you are and I'll tell you who I am" Chester looked said putting his hands on his hips pointing.

"Captain" Enzo said gently tugging at Chester's arm.

"Not now Enzo I'm busy…" he said absently eying Thompson and Thomson.

"But captain it's our turn!" Enzo tugged at him again.

Chester turned around to the man in the ticket booth waiting impatiently.

"Sorry, two tickets to Glasgow please" Chester replied with a flustered face handing the money to the vendor. The ticket vendor only rolled his eyes cutting two tickets handing them to Chester.

"The platform number is on the ticket, don't be late!" the vendor warned as Chester moved over as the two detectives bought a couple of train passes.

When they finished purchasing their passes the walked the opposite way, but Chester didn't let them off the hook that easy and followed them as Enzo kept up behind him.

"You really don't know who we are do you?" Thompson asked smiling coyly.

"I wouldn't be asking you if I did now would I?" Chester retorted.

"I suppose not…" Thomson said furrowing his eyebrow.

"We are the Thom(p)sons detectives…no relation" the answered in unison quietly as they turned to face Chester.

"Oh!" Chester began to finally recall a bit of what Tintin had told him.

"You're Tintin's boss!" Chester figured it out.

"Shhhh!" Thompson scolded.

"Don't even mention his or the captain's name" Thomson continued Thompson's thought.

"Why?" Enzo asked purposely.

"We can't tell!" Thompson stated.

"Classified information!" Thomson finished.

"Classified you say?" Chester whispered. "You mean about 'The-All-Seeing-Eye'?" Chester whispered mysteriously to them grabbing both of their attention.

"What do YOU know about that?" Thomson said pointing his cane at Chester suspiciously.

"Come here you two" Chester motioned for the two detectives to get close as he began whispering that Haddock and Tintin were in England but wouldn't say anymore.

"How do you know so much?" Thompson asked curiously.

"Because, Haddock came to me first for help…Haddock and I go back…a LONG time" Chester continued speaking in a hushed tone as they were huddled together.

"Whew!" both detectives sighed in relief.

"Let's walk over to a corner where no one can hear us" Chester suggested leading them to a fairly empty platform.

"So why are you two here?" Chester asked finally.

"Here investigating four murders" Thompson answered flatly.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with that cult" Chester guessed correct.

"Precisely, we are here to investigate" Thomson nodded.

"I hope the two of you have someone helping you" Chester said assessing their worth in a sticky situation.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is another agent INTERPOL has called upon that should be arriving here by train soon whose been following them" Thompson smiled.

"That's a relief" Chester smiled back, Enzo disappeared for a moment back in the main area of the train station.

"Thank you Captain Chester, I think I actually do remember you now" Thomson said trying to think.

"Yea, Captain Haddock spoke of you on a couple occasions… and we remember coming by almost five years ago at Marlinspike" Thompson recalled as well.

"Yea, and you were so drunk!" Thomson rubbed in.

"I know… I don't remember what happened a couple of the nights I was there" Chester nodded shamelessly.

"It's alright, every now and then you need to enjoy yourself" Thompson laughed.

"Indeed, or enjoy someone else!" Thomson tapped his cane on the ground.

"You two are entertaining, I'm sure Tintin never has a dull moment" Chester sighed with a grin.

Enzo came rushing back, "Captain! That rich snobby man has a couple police officers with him looking for us!"

"What's that?" Thomson regarded Enzo curiously.

"I had a run in with some rich man who thought he could get away with being not only cheeky, disrespectful to the hilt with insults!" Chester paused. "So I shook him up a little to make him quiet" Chester finished.

The detectives looked around and could see three officers and a rich well-dressed man carrying on to the police as if some major injustice had taken place.

"Where's your train?" Thompson asked.

"A couple platforms behind them it looks" Chester said glancing at his tickets and the platform numbers.

"Leave this to us, thanks for the information, consider this our thanks!" Thomson nodded as they walked out towards the police and the irate rich man.

"That's our cue to board our train" Chester nudged Enzo as they tried to slip by but the rich man saw them pointing at them frantically shouting, "There they are! The ruffians, I want those men arrested!"

"No! No! No! You're mistaken sir, we know them and you're lying…" was all Chester and Enzo heard the detectives say as they quickly walked past them as the cops regarded them suspiciously. Chester and Enzo boarded their train and quickly hid in one of the train seating rooms.

"Hopefully no one else makes you mad captain" Enzo laughed.

"Don't you make me mad!" Chester joked as he pinched Enzo's cheek one time.

"My aunts do that ugh!" Enzo laughed back rubbing his cheek afterwards.

Less than ten minutes later the last call was announced to board the train. A few more people got on as a young couple shared seating with them and at last, the train whistle blew and slowly it began to depart. Chester and Enzo took one more glance out the window and there were no signs of pursuit as they both sat back smiling.

"What's so funny captain?" Enzo began noticing the lasting smirk on his face.

"Oh yes that… the rich don't always get what they want, do they?" Chester asked rhetorically as Enzo laughed hysterically.


	22. A Troubled Heart

**CHAPTER 22**

The night gave way to a horrible nightmare as anger and fear overtook him. He felt like part of him hated the world. An impending doom he felt was awaiting him as his head felt like it had just been hit with a steel beam. He returned back to that horrible night in the forest as he watched his brother run for his life while he was carried away. The nightmare didn't stop there as he began feeling the pricks of needles, the immobility of a restraining belt to a table, the constant darkness, and faceless abusers doing horrible things to him. The nightmares would end the same way they started leaving him feeling frightened, empty, and alone. Some things he didn't want to remember.

This night he was eleven years old again back in a nice manor full of antique furniture and old paintings. This young man lived with an old widow who lost her husband in the Great War. Even though he had only been living there a few weeks he felt as if this place was truly home. The old woman who adopted him showed him nothing but love and spoiled him greatly, taking him to shops buying him so many nice clothes and taking him dining at fancy restaurants. The young man had been distrustful of many people since to him it seemed he had this irrational fear or perhaps it wasn't irrational. Never had anyone gotten so close to him so quickly, he truly believed this woman was his grandmother.

The young boy was dressed in a grey Sunday outfit wearing a pair of dress shoes. An older woman wearing a long lavender dress with a white blouse sat on a red upholstered chair with grey hair put up in a bun. A massive grandfather clock was ticking in the background while the fireplace crackled and illuminated the room.

"Use the poker on the wood" the older woman instructed.

"Yes grandmother" he said giving the fire a small boost adding a small log in.

"Tonight you must take this shoe box which holds very important things to you...and our family" she said handing him the small box. The boy opened it and looked at its contents for a moment and closed it.

"Right now, you are not ready to know the truth, but don't worry in time you will…" she smiled.

"What is all of this stuff inside this box?" he asked curiously.

"You must keep all of it safe and never let anyone have it" the older woman spoke seriously.

"Yes grandmother!" the young boy nodded taking the small shoe box filled with sentimental items and a strange stone with green engravings holding it tightly. He held the box standing by the fireplace as the old woman sat in her chair. "I won't fail you grandmother!" the boy said with conviction.

The scenery faded away as the boy heard a cat hissing and meowing loudly and a loud crackling outside of his room. "What's going on? Why is it suddenly so warm?" the young boy thought to himself as the cat was clawing at the door.

He had fallen asleep in his Sunday outfit reading a book on his bed. He quickly slipped his shoes on and opened the door. An intense heat assailed him as the cat ran down the opposite way down the hall.

"Grandmother!" the young boy shouted as he ran towards his grandmother's bedroom opening the door and a minor back draft came rushing at the young boy. Instinctively he turned around getting his backside burned. The boy screamed in pain running the opposite way when he heard a gunshot below. He quickly ran down the stairs hoping against hope that everything was fine as the fire began to quickly spread.

"Where are the keepsakes!?" a man demanded wearing a mobster style hat. Another man dressed similarly stood over his grandmother who was lying face down on the floor. The young boy's eye widened in horror, "Grandmother!" he screamed.

"Don't let…them have it…RUNAWAY!" his grandmother cried out with her last breath. "NO!" he screamed as a beam fell down blocking the stairway bottom.

"Get the boy!" a man shouted as the other man fired gunshots at him. The young boy retreated back upstairs running to his room. Every movement he made felt as if skin was burning and peeling off his back. The rest of the rooms were blocked by burning furniture except his room. He went inside locking the door behind him quickly grabbing the small box in his room opening his window.

The door was being forced open he looked down as it was almost twenty feet below the cat had followed him in and was meowing helplessly at him. He looked down spotting a couple of rose bushes when the door burst open. Quickly he grabbed the cat and jumped out the window falling landing on to one of the bushes. The window shattered above him as he landed. His back felt as if it was on fire and the bush scratched him all up. The pain was so horrible but he knew he had no choice but to run.

More gunshots were fired but the boy wasn't sure how close or far they were from him and didn't bother to look back. "You won't escape you little brat!" a haunting voice said with a malice that made him wonder if the man was even human. He kept running into the fields as the cat jumped out of his arms and ran ahead of him. He blindly followed the cat as it seemed to want him to follow it. The boy's strength was about to end when they finally came upon an old truck that was running filled with hay. The cat jumped in and using his last reserve of strength he climbed into the hay on the back hiding his self and darkness took him as the truck began to drive off.

**XXXXXXXX**

Benton woke up with a searing pain assailing his back at first but as he began waking it mysteriously vanished. He got up grabbing his throbbing head and then instinctively began looking for a bottle of gin, but had found that all of his bottles of gin were gone.

"Lucille!" he shouted still grabbing his throbbing head. He got off the sofa smelling quite badly. Bits and pieces of the nightmare still hung in his mind just as some of the events that had taken place the night before. He was still recovering as he glanced at the clock on the wall as it was almost lunch time.

"Lucille!" he shouted again but got no response. He searched the house without any traces and the bed had not been slept in. Benton did remember slightly stumbling to the bathroom to barf as he had way too much to drink. He remembered getting really upset with Tintin as if he had done something to him really bad, but couldn't quite remember what exactly. Light hurt his eyes. He looked in the children's room and everything was in place. He did remember Lucille taking the kids to their grandparents' house and then slightly remembered he and Lucille had a minor argument from his account.

"Fenton?" He said calmly, but nothing seemed to make sense, he almost expect Fenton to be around but realized he had blacked out and not much remained in his memory other than the recent vivid nightmare which he could not forget. That nightmare replayed many times and it was the same every time.

He walked back into the living room and looked out the window thinking maybe Lucille had taken the car, but it was still there. Quickly he drew the curtains back as his eyes began to hurt. His head was throbbing like a beating drum. He wanted more gin to make it go away, but he drank the last of the orange juice in the icebox and ate an apple unable to focus on anything without his eyes hurting.

Benton figured he went on a drinking binge last night and that was simply it. He saw some papers on the table and a pen but didn't bother to look. All he cared about was going to his bedroom as soon as he finished eating, draw the drapes closed, turn off any lights, and go back to sleep until he felt better. He walked over to the sink and washed his face to no avail. Benton figured Lucille was probably visiting her folks down the lane. He glanced at the papers thoughtlessly, "Probably a shopping list for me" he thought as he walked back to the bedroom and lied down in the bed and in fifteen minutes he was fast asleep again.

Benton woke up four hours later only this time the shades were pulled back.

"Lucille? Fenton?" he said slowly sitting up. He walked around the room and saw a paper and pen sitting on the dresser. Benton went to the bathroom to get him a quick bath so he could get out of his sweaty clothes. Another thirty minutes later after cleaning up, he finally picked up the paper as he was finishing getting dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a green jumper. It was no shopping list, it was a letter addressed to him in Lucille's hand writing.

_Dear Benton,_

_I've decided to stay at my parents for the next couple of days because last night you went too far. You lost control again and I really want you to think about your drinking problem. You evidently forget what my uncle did for us when we were youngsters as you demonstrated with how you dealt with your brother's secret; and how you dealt with his companions when they arrived to find him. I'm appalled to be your wife at this moment because of that. You're not the man I married. I'm just glad the kids weren't around to see you act so foolishly. I know you are dealing with demons inside but it still doesn't give you the right to take it out on anyone else, your brother, or me. I want you to take this time to think about how you're going to make things right with your brother or this could be the end of our marriage. I hope you didn't decide to skip work today, and if you did I'm going to be extra angry with you. Don't bother coming over because right now I really don't want to see you._

_If you really care about our marriage and family, you will be ready to make things right with not just me, but also your brother._

_Lucille_

Benton's mind began swimming with all kinds of thoughts as his headache was still hanging on him, but this letter didn't help.

"What did I do?" He thought. He remembered her uncle and his lover and then realized that his brother was the same way. Benton wasn't as accepting as he had hoped he could be, but this was his brother. He wanted Fenton to be someone who was supposed to be special and not have any flaws according to Benton's expectations. This wasn't the brother that Benton had imagined. Benton felt that there was no way he could possibly be like this.

Benton still had mixed feelings about man on man relations, but because of what Lucille's uncle and lover had done for them, it changed his mind enough to be a bit more accepting even if Lucille's parents weren't. Lucille was right about one thing. Benton had a lot of demons and some which he had never shared with her. He cared about their marriage and he felt bad for whatever he did but the mixed feelings would not go away just yet. He did care about their marriage and loved Lucille greatly and the thought of losing her brought him to a sobering state of mind.

He still wasn't totally clear about what had happened but he figured until he spoke to Lucille and found out the details, he had no idea what to answer for. He knew to bother Lucille right now probably wouldn't be a good idea. He figured tomorrow after work he would go see Lucille so they could talk about it. Luckily he had the day off planning on his brother being around today. He turned on the television and just decided he was going to be a hermit the rest of the evening not feeling like talking to anyone else for he had no one around he could talk to that he trusted.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Allan was beginning to get bored back on the Sea Serpent and Gaspar was getting more crazy as each day went by. Lento stayed in his cabin most of the day amazed by what he saw that night. A man with demonic possession was something that he had not seen in such a display previously. Tom stayed busy working with the rest of the crewmen since Allan had finally got sick of the crew's disgruntled attitudes and said everyone had to work equally.

This did not sit well with his inner circle except for Tom who was loyal to Allan to a fault, and Allan knew that and would always make the work load easier on his best mate. Even among evil people one would like to think even if there is only a flicker of light left, that there is always a chance to see the light of day again.

Gaspar didn't mind it so much as it was a way to get his physical aggression out. No one wanted to get into any arguments with Gaspar as he was very quick to become confrontational if he felt the slightest disrespect. Mikhail and Ivan were put to work as well since they were low ranking members in the secret circle. Only higher ranking members were privy to secret meetings and missions. Engineers were got paid the best and if they complained it became a problem because it actually took skill which was something that you couldn't just hire anyone to do, and Allan knew that. Lento stayed locked up in the cabin reading book after book that Herr Wagner piled on him.

Lento was learning more and more with each passing hour. He wished he had his own private cabin to practice what he had learned. The only distraction he had was the mysterious black haired woman, with luscious red lips and bright forest green eyes. Her pale skin was as fair as Snow White's. She seemed to have faith in his powers, but why? He wanted to know what her relation to Herr Wagner was.

Another ritual was scheduled for later tonight which made him nervous. He wondered why the other failed or why it went awry. Controlling a demon's will was a very difficult thing to do, but he was sure Herr Wagner had that basis covered. It was exhilarating and yet terrifying at the same time to do such a dark yet powerful act. Lento kept thinking about Herr Wagner's secret, was he himself possessed? Again, Lento did not want to provoke any anger from him. He was also curious about who the fifth member in their group was. He only knew a couple of them by name.

A knock at his door broke his train of thought. He knew it wasn't Mikhail or Ivan as they would just try to come in before they knocked. Lento got up from his small desk to open the door and revealed a somewhat bigger guy with a belly and a big nose. He wore a monocle and a nice but casual suit. Each of his hands wore adorned with two rings. A gluttonous sign as far as Lento was concerned. This man appeared to enjoy the materialistic things life had to offer which was a sign that person had too many attachments in this world.

"May I help you signore?" Lento asked.

"I was told by Lady Ravena to get insights from you about tonight's ritual" he said casually.

"…and you are?" Lento asked.

"I'm sorry signore I am the fifth member of your group… Roberto Rastapopoulos" he said shaking his hand.

"I'm Basilio Lento Signore, welcome to our circle…I was expecting Dr. Mueller" Lento replied politely.

"He's busy with… something very important" Rastapopoulos replied slowly. "I'm amazed and need to know more so tonight I can focus my energy" he finished.

"How long have you been a member?" Lento asked curiously.

"This is going on my third year" he said adjusting his monocle.

"Can I ask why you joined?" Lento was bluntly.

"I had a little problem with a reporter named Tintin, and he has been the ruin of just about all of my operations. I was about to become penniless when I heard about this group. Once they saw the connections I had and the money I could make them I was immediately enlisted. I rose quickly in the ranks and then I wanted to study the dark arts they call them which only the wise ones they call them do. I'm a fast learner, when I learned that Tintin was an enemy of the cult I decided to devote myself to the destruction of Tintin and all of his friends…" Rastapopoulos expounded.

"So revenge was all you wanted?" Lento cocked an eyebrow.

"Not only revenge, but status which has made me rich once again, and to learn from my mistakes…" he clarified.

"Not like it really matters, Tintin is troublesome, as long as your goals are aligned with ours, then you will advance quickly" Lento agreed.

"There's so much now I want to learn—I want to become part of the purple order of wise men" he finished taking a long huff on his cigar.

"I see… so then Signore Rastapopoulos let us get down to business…" Lento responded picking up another book flipping through countless pages and began answering questions in regarding meditation techniques to understanding energy around one's self. Rastapopoulos lit a cigar while Lento thumbed through the book listening intently as Lento nonchalantly opened the port window and continued.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Allan was up in the bridge relaxing after a long day's work watching everyone doing their evening chores until he spotted Herr Wagner accompanying a mysterious woman off the ship.

"What's this?" he said to himself taking a pair of binoculars.

He watched both of them get into a cab and drive away. Allan wondered what an exotic looking woman would be doing on such a strange vessel as their own.

"Admiral Allan, Herr Wagner left this for you" Gaspar entered handing him two envelopes as he entered the bridge.

Allan opened a telegram first. It was from an old acquaintance of Allan's.

_Allan, Tintin has been spotted somewhere between Colchester and Ipswich, I would start in Ipswich first, hope this helps…_

Allan's eyes grew wide in amazement as he let out a pompous laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gaspar asked feeling self-conscious.

"I think I may have a lead on where Tintin is" Allan smiled. "I knew I could count on old friends to help us" he said lighting a cigarette in triumph.

"What about ship duty? Herr Wagner has forbid us to leave the ship" Gaspar said with much resentment.

"Herr Wagner is paying us well enough that I really don't care…eventually our paths will cross and Haddock will be with him" Allan replied darkly opening the other envelope.

"What about Captain Chester?!" Gaspar nodded.

"Don't worry, your path and his will cross as well…trust me my twisted friend" Allan winked.

"Yeah!" Gaspar's gaunt expression turned into an evil smile almost like that of a rabid dog.

_Admiral,_

_You are the only one competent enough to carry out this mission. Sources tell me that Tintin is in between Colchester and Ipswich. I give you leave to go after him, I trust your sources. Gaspar, will take over the ship…with supervision. Take trusted companions to help you succeed. We will be leaving shortly after midnight and will dock in Glasgow. We will meet you there Saturday afternoon. We will set out shortly after six in the evening. I know you will not disappoint me Admiral. I look forward to your success._

_Master Lieutenant Herr Wagner_

Allan's expression become even more upbeat, "Looks like I'll be going ashore again" his voice sounded with excitement.

"I want to get off this dark tub too" Gaspar's mouth watered.

"Sorry to be the one to disappoint you, but you will need to take place of Captain in my Absence first mate" Allan said flatteringly.

Gaspar was angry yet happy at the same time at the thought of being captain.

"You will set course to Glasgow shortly after midnight, I will meet you there…don't let me down" Allan answered his unspoken questions getting a satisfied nod out of Gaspar.

"Anything else…Admiral?" Gaspar answered with hidden excitement.

"Yes…" Allan turned around just as he was about to leave the bridge. "Don't wreck the ship" he laughed.

"Why of course not…Admiral" he smiled wickedly. Allan left the bridge quickly as Gaspar tightened his fist walking around the bridge finding a captain's cap in a cabinet. He took out the binoculars and began spying around the ship for a moment.

"Skipper, I've just been informed we are leaving tonight" one of the higher ranking sailors asked.

Gaspar put on the hat and began acting more superior than ever.

"That's Captain Gaspar, and yes we will be" Gaspar said with an extreme pompous stare.

"What happened to the Admiral?" he asked.

"He's on temporarily leave" he smiled, I am captain until further notice" Gaspar nodded.

"Yes sir!" he stood at attention.

"Dismissed!" Gaspar said forcefully as the man left the bridge. "I could get used to this" he thought.

**XXXXXXX**

Allan searched the ship finding Ivan and Mikhail and then finally Tom.

"I want all of you to collect a small sack of things and meet me by the gangway in twenty minutes" Allan instructed.

"Where are we going boss?" Tom asked curiously.

"Why, we're going on a man hunt" Allan said adjusting his gun.

"That sounds like fun boss!" Tom smiled in delight.

Ivan looked at Mikhail curiously. "We travel lightly gentlemen" Allan instructed as Tom quickly ran to his cabin.

Ivan and Mikhail quickly returned back to their cabin to see Lento and Rastapopoulos busy studying.

"Can you two come back a little later?" Lento asked but suddenly noticed they were quickly gathering a few belongings.

"Where are you going?" he suddenly changed his question.

"Allan is taking us ashore" Ivan answered quietly.

"Ashore?" Lento asked a little unsure.

"He says we're going on a manhunt" Mikhail added.

"Ah a hunt for Tintin…it's a shame I cannot go, that would be so much more fun" Rastapopoulos lamented.

"We will see you in a couple of days Lento" Ivan informed.

"I see…well take care, and don't cross Allan..." Lento warned. "I wish you buona fortuna, ciao!" he waved as they closed the door behind them as they left.

"Now where were we?" Rastapopoulos asked.


	23. The Peaceful Warrior

**CHAPTER 23**

_About month ago in Hong Kong…_

It had been almost a week ago since the middle aged Chinese woman lost her teenage daughter. She went to the police in Hong Kong and it seemed that no one could help her. Many of her friends went searching with her. She was determined to find her daughter. They only had each other most of the time. She worked hard as her husband worked at sea fishing and would be gone for weeks at a time. After almost a week the only clues she had was that her daughter was accompanied by two men and forcefully drug on a small boat and spirited away. Another young man told her that the pimps were abducting girls to sell for the sailors. She found the red sash that she gave her for her sixteenth birthday which had her initials. The grief was too much for her to bear but she knew she had to be strong.

She arrives at a police station in Hong Kong begging for help but it was as if the police were afraid to discuss her case with her.

"Please kind sir, I beg of you…my daughter" she cried.

"I'm sorry mam… we cannot help you… sorry" the police officer nodded sadly.

The woman was sad and angry at the same time. Such indifference to human suffering was beyond her comprehension. She didn't know what to tell her husband when he returned. He dearly loved his daughter and had high hopes for her happiness. He worked so hard for his family's happiness. He was a man of extreme virtue and of high respect for women which was the reason why she married him. They had moved to the city in hope of a better life.

Her options were diminishing as her hopes began to change to despair.

"Madam…" a whisper said to her as she left the police station. It was a young man who was off duty she recognized. She saw his compassionate face as he wore a black kimono with straw sandals.

"You can help me?!" a glint of hope sent her heart racing.

"Shhh…yes, I can take you to someone who will help you find your daughter" he whispered.

"I thank you a thousand times" a smile appeared on her face for the first time since her daughter was taken.

"I want you to meet me at midnight at the Cat's Crossing, and bring a sack of your belongings. We must travel under the cover of night" he whispered.

"Anything!" she whispered desperately.

The woman returned to their small home and she retrieved her savings and a sack full of personal belongings and did as she was told. She left a note for her husband and explained all that had happened and folded it and left it on his mat. The time could not go fast enough for her, but eventually the time came to meet and she did. The young man stood discreetly at the crossing waiting for her.

"We must leave and take the train north east" he whispered leading her away.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get my daughter back" she whispered.

It was a three day journey and they traversed the country side until they came to a temple. It was nightfall when they arrived without any signs of trouble.

"Where are we?" she asked her guide.

"The Sons of the Dragon, they are great people and will help you" he said taking her to the front gate.

The temple was majestic looking as guards came and let them in after the guide whispered a secret phrase to the quiet sentinels standing watch. A tall man wearing a ceremonial robe walked up to them as they stood at the door of the temple. The guide began whispering for a few moments and led them inside. The temple was decorated with ornate paintings and vases. Tapestries hung on the wall with great Chinese architecture. The woman had never been to see such a temple but once in her life when she traveled with her family to Beijing. It felt peaceful at this temple. The tall man dressed in a dark blue ceremonial robe and a cap led them to a waiting room with mats. Her guide disappeared with him. A few minutes later he returned with tea for the three of them.

"My friend tells me your daughter is missing" the tall man said taking a seat.

"Yes, they say that she was sold to some sailors and that's all I know" she explained.

"I am Didi, and I am getting ready to take a journey to Tibet to go visit my brother who is learning the way of the peaceful warrior" he said benevolently. "My friend here tells me he knows who did it… we suspect an evil world order cult may be involved" Didi finished.

The woman looked shocked at first not knowing what to think.

"Please, calm yourself, it is late and tomorrow morning I leave first thing for Kathmandu, but I ask you remain here for your safety. I will have a room prepared for you to stay in" Didi explained as he left the room then led the woman to a comfortable room which she could not remember the last time she had slept in such comfort.

"Here take all of my savings" she pleaded handing it to Didi.

"No, no, we don't need your money, keep it. It sounds like a powerful adversary is behind all of this, we fight a common enemy" Didi said gracefully.

"I must return to Honk Kong tomorrow, I just wanted Mrs. Lam to arrive safely" the guide said.

"Thank you Ying" Mrs. Lam thanked.

The peaceful night lightened Mrs. Lam's heart enough to where she could sleep feeling hope that somehow she would see her daughter again. The next morning Didi left before the sun rose and flew to Kathmandu with some help from his fellow Sons of the Dragon. It was a long journey but Didi was one of the Sons of the Dragon. He took the red sash with Mrs. Lam's daughter's initials on it. Didi knew even for one so well trained going into the snowy mountains alone was not a good idea, so he began to look for a guide which would be a two or three day journey.

**XXXXXXXXX**

A young Chinese man sat in the courtyard meditating with his staff. He was nimble, fit, and his muscles were well toned. He wore a small green cap and wore a green kimono as green was his favorite color. He let his hair grow out and kept it in a long braided 'dragon tail' he liked to call it. It had been two years he had been in Tibet near the place where he almost lost his life; and, it became the place where he traveled to pursue a personal quest. He had so much to be grateful for. Twice he had been given the gift of life. He could not ignore this inside belief that there was a reason why his life had been spared. He wanted to make a difference in this corrupt and evil world he lived in full of injustice.

He was brave but had lacked the strength to stand up and fight, so he decided he wanted to take his training with the Sons of the Dragon a step further. He left London and returned home and decided to return to Tibet shortly after he arrived home. He had been busy in London working and training with his adopted uncle which was a strict lifestyle. He had very little leisure time. He had only been to visit Tintin once and Tintin visited him once. He missed his dear friend whom shared a strong link through their souls.

Tintin became more involved in his life as Tintin had written in his last letter saying that he had discovered the greatest treasure in the entire world. This made him happy but when he said what it was it became bittersweet. Chang did get to see Tintin for his twenty first birth day which turned out to be a dramatic time considering the events. It was after that visit that Tintin wrote in his letter that Captain Haddock was the treasure he had been seeking all along; but, said that he would always have a special place in his heart for him. Chang had chances to go see Tintin but wanted to honor his family by working diligently. He couldn't blame Tintin for falling in love with Haddock. After all, it was Haddock who would have made the ultimate sacrifice. It was Haddock who took Tintin into his castle. It was Haddock who stood by Tintin when he was hurt badly before they went to the moon.

How could Chang compete with that? Chang would have done the same for Tintin in Haddock's place, but Chang was wise beyond his years and saw the ferocity in which the captain put out when it came to the love of Tintin. Even if at the time he was only trying to be fatherly during their visit in Tibet those years ago, Chang could feel Haddock's strong sense of loyalty. Chang couldn't understand it at that time, but as he became older and wiser, the pieces of the puzzle began to fit.

Chang remembered the awkward visit he and Tintin had when Martine relentlessly pursued him after the Alph-Art affair during his twenty first birth day. Tintin had to deal with that while Chang thought the entire incident was funny on one aspect but sad for Ms. Martine who had no clue about Tintin. Haddock was so worried that Chang became Haddock's confidante constantly asking him questions that he deciphered as "Am I going to lose him?" Martine would also ask Chang about Tintin. Chang would laugh and tell them both not to worry but to let Tintin search his own heart. It was then Chang knew that his continued presence would only further complicate things, for he knew Tintin also had feelings for him. Before Chang left he asked Haddock to make him a promise, and it was no matter what to keep Tintin safe. Haddock vowed to Chang that as long as he drew breath nothing would ever happen to him. It was Chang's way of giving Haddock his blessing. Chang was happy for he knew he and Tintin still shared an unbreakable friendship.

Chang was very accepting and had decided it was time to return back to his family who Tintin helped him find. Shortly after he returned they wanted to arrange a marriage for Chang. Chang was not interested in anything prearranged, instead he wanted to make his heart, body, and mind stronger so that one day he could repay his debts. It was the honorable thing to do. Didi had always taught Chang that honor was above all the most important thing. Chang agreed to a certain extent but knew some things only life experience could teach.

All of these inner thoughts, he let them go when he decided he wanted to grow spiritually within the monastery. Thoughts of how Tintin was doing surfaced from time to time as he had not written him in more than two years. Chang had spoken to Tintin in his dreams and sensed Tintin was happy and that was all Chang cared about. The monastery walls had afforded Chang an inner peace working and doing his daily chores in addition to his training.

"Brother!" a familiar voice said snapping Chang out of his meditative state.

"Didi!" Chang stood up happy to see someone else from his family.

"Brother, I have a request for you…" Didi was quick to mention. His guide stood by the gate catching his breath.

"Let me help you with your things, we can discuss this over tea brother" Chang smiled. Chang sensed urgency in Didi's voice but didn't want to get into such a discussion until they could get comfortable.

Once they were settled in, Chang and Didi had a long talk about home, family, and then the dark news. The guide relaxed in another room observing the monk's customs. The monks were very respectful of Chang as he observed their way of life but focused on learning the way of the peaceful warrior. The news was dark tidings for Chang as a little bit of the corruption seemed to already be filtering into his non-polluted world of peace.

"That's horrible" Chang's reaction was mortified.

"Yes, Mrs. Lam is now resting back at our house" Didi finished.

"Mother and father have been very busy as of late, we fear that the opium trade may be back in business in Shanghai again" Didi explained. "I have to return with some associates as we have an investigation ongoing" Didi continued.

"Anything truly serious?" Chang asked with concern.

"We're not sure, but we are to investigate which was why I have come to you for help" Didi implored.

"Of course brother, but do you have any leads thus far?" Chang asked.

"We have heard of a cult called the All-Seeing-Eye that has an elaborate circle -throughout the world which uses drugs and other immoral activities to fund their evil endeavors" Didi said quietly.

"My dreams have been haunted recently as if an eye sees everything that I do...it seems to follow me" Chang confessed.

"So you sense a great evil at work as well brother?" Didi asked.

"Indeed" Chang agreed taking the young girl's red sash into his hands. "I must inform the Grand Abbott of my decision" Chang nodded feeling his moment had finally come for him to reemerge from his cocoon.

Chang respectively entered the Grand Abbott's chamber and dropped the sash accidently as he approached.

"Ah peaceful warrior, I see your time has come for you to go back out into the world" the Grand Abbott greeted already knowing the nature of his visit.

"Yes Grand Abbott, I come to ask your permission" Chang bowed humbly.

The Grand Abbott regarded Chang with benevolence, "You are young, but wise peaceful warrior, you are not the child I first met, you are ready and have my blessing" he finished with a slight nod.

"Oh thank you Grand Abbot!" Chang bowed again.

"Wait!" another familiar voice said drawing Chang's attention.

A monk wearing burgundy robes walked in as Chang turned around to acknowledge him.

"Blessed Thunder!" Chang replied in surprise seeing him holding the red sash in his hand. He slowly began to rise into the air. The Grand Abbott was silent with intrigue.

"The young flower you seek is in the belly of a black serpent that swims across the great seas, but beware peaceful warrior, great evils lurk around and within this great black serpent. Dark shadows from the abyss are coming… you and your friends, great heart, rumbling thunder, powder snow, and a new ally dusty wind will once again be reunited. They will be key to your success peaceful warrior and clouded heart I see along with violet rose are in great danger as they are important to great heart…more of great heart and rumbling thunder's friends are also in danger…red fire and young…" he paused floating in midair.

"…and…darkness is com-ing…aargghh!" the room darkened for just a couple of moments he suddenly fell to the floor.

"Blessed Thunder!" Chang ran to his aid while making sure to remember his riddles.

"What happened" Chang asked him this being the first vision he had ever witnessed as he was trying to hide his amazement.

"Why, I don't know?" Blessed Thunder replied never really able to remember his archaic messages the he randomly delivers from beyond.

The Grand Abbott had a grave look on his face.

"What is it Grand Abbott?" Chang asked with more concern.

"The powers are shifting…this is the first time in many years I have seen darkness this close from afar. You are dealing with something much more powerful than I've seen in a long time" he replied honestly.

"Is there any hope for success Grand Abbott?" Chang asked sincerely.

"This is your destiny Peaceful Warrior, Blessed Lightning speaks of it… for good or ill you are now intertwined and have a role to play and yet I know not of anything else but know that you must follow your destiny" the Grand Abbott concluded.

"I see… then I will go with my brother and we shall leave right away" Chang bowed again.

"Go forth Peaceful Warrior and may the light be on your side" he wished good fortune.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chang packed his things and within an hour he, Didi, and the guide began to make their trek back down to Kathmandu. The air was cold and the snow was deep from the long winter. The three men trekked down the mountain almost another hour when the snow on the ground began to lessen until there were only small patches in intervals. Even at this time of the year the power of cold the mountains possessed did not seem to diminish much. Later Didi stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" the guide asked.

"I sense a strange presence" Didi said scouting the area. The snowy mountains were still around them as they were making their way to the lower slopes.

"I see nothing" the guide shrugged.

Out of nowhere a black bull came running at them.

"Watch out!" Chang yelled as the three of them scattered in different directions. It first ran after Didi who dived out of its way. Then it began to focus its attention on Chang.

"Watch out brother it comes for you!" Didi shouted. The guide watched in disbelief never seeing such a creature that roamed in these parts.

Chang looked at the glossy eyes of the beast that seemed to have an odd glow about them. It began charging at Chang. Chang turned back the opposite way and began to lead it away from Didi and the guide. Right when Chang felt the beast on his heels he did a somersault dodging a charge but the beast turned around quicker than Chang anticipated until it cornered Chang at the bottom of a cliff.

"I have to help him" Didi said with determination trying to get the beast's attention throwing well aimed stones drawing stone cold stares from the beast, but it had its sights on Chang.

"Come get me you stupid ox!" Didi taunted. It turned momentarily to regard Didi but something even more amazing happened in that instant.

"The Yeti!" Chang's eyes widened as it jumped from some unseen ledge in front of him blocking the beast's path to Chang.

"The yeti has come for us too! We're doomed!" the guide shrieked.

The beast did not expect this new foe as the yeti rushed forward pushing the beast by the horns with amazing strength. The beast pushed back almost coming to a stalemate in strength with the yeti as it roared angrily and began pushing even harder.

The yeti had cleared a path for Chang. The yeti gave a quick sympathetic look to Chang and shook his head towards their destination.

"Thank you Migou! That's twice now for you you saved my life" Chang reached out to him as the yeti turned back to deal with the out of control bull.

"Come on brother we must run while we have a chance!" Didi prompted him.

"This way!" the guide led them as they ran.

Chang looked back and could see the yeti struggling with the huge bull at the edge of a cliff they had passed. Chang's heart was with the yeti hoping he would emerge victorious. He looked back again to see the bull falling in the distance once they had ran a hundred meters, and as soon as it hit the ground it disappeared. He heard one more roar from the yeti then all was silent.


	24. Chang's Promise

**CHAPTER 24**

The trek down the mountain seemed more dangerous than it should have been. They began to move swiftly until they reached the foot hills as the cool chill began to subside some. Chang and Didi both had this feeling they were being watched but could not tell by who or what. The guide seemed even more skittish as they went on. They were making great time and had to make camp as nightfall approached.

"We must make camp sahib and regain our strength" the guide urged them.

Chang and Didi were tired but their will was still just as vigorous as ever. They found a place in a wooded area and set up a tent. The backpacks they carried were light.

"Is something wrong sahib?" the guide asked noticing Chang's unsettling mood.

"No, just be cautious" he shook his head. Didi was watching the area too, something didn't feel right.

When the guide began to get settled in the tent Didi quietly motioned for Chang to move out of earshot of the guide.

"I don't like this feeling… we take turns watching" Didi advised.

"Agreed!" Chang nodded instantly.

"Go get some rest, I'll wake you in a few hours" Didi nodded.

Chang tried to rest in the tent, but a shadow seemed to hang over him. Didi kept watch outside meditating as his senses were heightened. The slightest sound would have set him off. Nothing but an eerie feeling filled the air as if something that wasn't there was. Didi kept his senses heightened calmly in his meditative state. Chang had finally drifted off to an uneasy slumber tossing and turning and muttering words. Didi felt a frigid draft for a moment that chilled him instantly but a couple seconds later the sensation was gone.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was cold, the juniper branches weren't very comfortable but he wasn't strong enough to move, or so he thought. The wind was unable to reach him which kept it from being too bad. Only a blanket kept him warm which the yeti gave to him. He wondered if he would ever see home again, but thanks to the yeti he was still alive. Chang was alone but he felt he had made a new friend. The yeti was warm and at nights when the cold was unbearable would keep Chang close and shield him from the frigid air.

Chang had dreamed of Tintin coming to save him, but it was only a dream Chang thought. The yeti left around his usual time. Chang could feel strength back in his body again mysteriously. Chang didn't remember this happening as he finally realized he was reliving a memory in his dream. Now Chang got up and went outside the cave covering up with the blanket as the wind began to cut through him with its icy breath. His black hair swayed in the wind as he began walking out of the cave. He kept walking for what seemed like hours up and down through valleys not letting the cold affect him.

He heard voices up ahead and he ran toward them, it was Tintin's! Excitement filled him until he saw what was happening.

"No lad you must cut the rope, it's the only answer!" Chang heard Haddock's gruff voice resound.

"Never! We're both saved or we die together!" Tintin screamed back.

Chang got closer, looking and remembering Tintin telling him this story.

"Fine! I'll do it, no sense in both of us dying!" Haddock yelled taking out a knife trying to cut the rope.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" Tintin screamed, but Haddock dropped the knife.

"Where was Tharkey?" Chang wondered as he didn't see him.

"Tintin!" Chang shouted.

"Chang!" Tintin slowly looked up to see him.

"I'm coming Tintin, just hold on!" Chang shouted as he tried to climb down the rocks as quickly as he could.

"I don't know…how much…longer…I can hold on" Tintin's voice began to sound more labored.

Chang moved as fast as his body would let him but just as he was about to reach Tintin he heard a loud gasp as Tintin was suffocating and fell off the rock. Chang turned around in terror to see Tintin and Haddock plunging to their doom.

"Tintin! Haddock! Noooooo!" Chang screamed.

Suddenly life felt it like had no more meaning as a wave of dark anguish swept over him like a tsunami. He heard the thud at the bottom of the cliff as Snowy was the only one standing there howling for the dead. Quickly Chang looked around him.

"No! This isn't what happened! Stop toying with me you demon!" Chang screamed out over the chasm as his voice echoed loudly.

"Wake up brother" Didi shook him. "You were having a nightmare, you wish to sleep more?" Didi asked him with concern.

"No, I'm ready to watch" Chang wiped a single tear from his face.

"Ok brother I leave the rest to you," Didi said as Chang took his place outside the tent.

Chang took out his staff and began twirling it around practicing moves with precision since he had a lot of penned up energy. "I was weak then, but not anymore" Chang thought in defiance.

The next day they finally arrived in Kathmandu taking a short visit with their uncle, but due to the nature of their mission they left the next day back to Honk Kong. The journey was long back to the temple. Many suspicious characters seemed to be watching them. They finally arrived back home, but before they could even get through the courtyard of the temple they were greeted by a foreign man and their parents.

"Our sons have returned, this is most fortunate" replied.

"We need the help of one of your members" a tall brown haired man with long sideburns explained.

"I am Agent Renaud from INTERPOL, I was sent to enlist the help of your most competent member" he said seriously.

"I am afraid we have other missions in Shanghai" Didi nodded.

"My son is here to help Mrs. Lam find her daughter" Mr. Wang nodded.

"What a coincidence, we are looking for human trafficking criminals" Agent Renaud explained. "They say a ship called the Sea Serpent has ties to this trafficking" he continued.

"Wait! Did you say 'Sea Serpent'?" Chang asked incredulously.

"Yes" he nodded.

A middle aged woman stepped outside, "So this will be my daughter's savior" she smiled looking at Chang.

"I will try on my honor mam" Chang nodded.

"Please promise me you will find my daughter" she said desperately.

Chang could see the pain in her eyes but didn't know if he could, but before he realized it, the words came out. "I promise Mrs. Lam, I will find your daughter" Chang walked away slowly after bowing politely to her. He walked over to Agent Renaud and asked him about the Sea Seprent.

"I wished we could help you " Didi sighed.

"Tell me more about this Sea Serpent" Chang asked politely.

"Why do you ask?" Agent Renaud asked.

"I had a vision about a sea serpent..." Chang said archaically.

"It's a big black merchant ship supposedly" Agent Renaud answered.

"I will come with you" Chang mysteriously agreed. Agent Renaud nodded strangely at Chang's willingness to leave with him.

"Excellent, we leave for Zurich Switzerland tomorrow then for further debriefing" he smiled.

"…but brother, we what about Mrs. Lam?" Didi asked with concern.

"I feel strongly this serpent is where I will find Mrs. Lam's daughter" Chang replied suddenly.

"Then you have my blessing brother" Didi nodded.

"Come, let us feast this evening and enjoy our family and friend's company. Tomorrow morning, you depart," Mrs. Wang said standing at the front door.

The rest of the evening they ate and exchanged information about the All-Seeing-Eye Cult. The family and their agents of the Sons of the Dragon were horrified to know their fears were confirmed. Mrs. Lam shared stories about her daughter and their family background. After hearing Mrs. Lam's story Chang was more determined to find her daughter. Mrs. Wang was very happy to see her adopted son but feared for him not sure if he was ready for such a mission by himself. Didi felt confident in his brother as did his father. Before they went to bed Didi took Chang to the training room they had.

"Brother, I want to see you spar with me before you leave, I must know you are strong before I send you off" Didi said as they bowed.

"Fine brother" Chang bowed as they began sparring.

Their fists flew like lightning, as they each dodged and feet flew up in a harmonious dance of pseudo violence. Didi could not land one single hit on Chang but in return Chang had a difficult time trying to find a hole in his brother's defense. Didi closed in thinking he had his brother but in a wild display of his skill Chang completed two fast backward handsprings and a somersault then almost swept his brother off his feet. Didi came down for a quick punch but Chang grabbed his fist pulling himself up reversing the maneuver.

A sudden clap sounded, "Well done my son!" Mr. Wang said entering the sparring chamber.

Both Didi and Chang faced each other and bowed.

"You fight with passion brother, I have no worries now" Didi bowed.

"I bring only honor to our family" Chang bowed back.

They chatted into the early morning until sleep over took them. The next day Chang left with Agent Renaud to the Honk Kong airport. Chang couldn't help but to rid himself of the feeling that they were being followed as they journeyed to Honk Kong. They finally arrived just in time at the airport. They quickly checked in and boarded the huge plane as it was big and spacious inside. Chang sat by the window as Agent Renaud sat next to him and nodded thoughtfully as Chang watched Hong Kong disappear from his sight.

The plane ride was long and monotonous as he drifted to sleep for a short nap. Chang leaned against the window watching as the cloudy skies were a little dark as it must have been storming below. How long must he have been asleep he thought, and where were they now? Chang could hear thunder outside as he finally got a glance of the top of the Alps. It was majestic, but the thunder made him feel uneasy as it was somewhat dark outside. Agent Renaud turned a light on and suddenly Chang saw a reflection in the glass of the window. It looked like some undead zombie with rotten skin and putrid boils all over its face with exposed facial bones. The hair on the back of Chang's neck stood up as he shuddered and gasped turning around.

"What's wrong Chang?" Agent Renaud looked suspiciously.

Chang was still gasping for air for the split second fright he just had as he looked at Agent Renaud. Chang closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine Agent Renaud… I think the lack of sleep seems to be bringing my nightmares to the waking world" Chang tried to joke.

"What kind of nightmares?" Agent Renaud asked.

"Oh it's silly… nothing of importance really" Chang played it off.

"Well here," Agent Renaud said handing Chang a blanket and a pillow.

"Thank you Mr. Renaud" Chang smiled.

"Yes get some rest. We have much to discuss when we arrive in Switzerland. I will wake you when lunch or dinner is being served" he said politely.

Chang nodded back and looked out the window once more as now they had climbed in altitude. Chang didn't like planes for obvious reasons remembering that fated day flying over the Himalayas. Chang closed the window lid and leaned back and slowly was able to find his way back to sleep.

The arrival into Switzerland was really nice as everything seemed to be provided for him and Agent Renaud. Chang began to wonder if that vision on the plane was a bad omen of some type. How he wished he could speak to the Grand Abbott for more wisdom or Blessed Lightning for his personal insight. Chang was wondering how the yeti fared against that bull that just disappeared. Since it wasn't the yeti that fell, Chang felt confident he was ok. Disappearing animals in the waking world really didn't sit well with Chang's logic, but he believed in demons.

Why would a demon come after him? Chang was trying to make sense in his head whereas Didi said that maybe it was a rival demon of the Migou since many thought Migou was a demon too. Dark forces seemed to be gathering and Chang could feel it, but why? What did all of this mean? So many thoughts were giving him a headache.

"We have a limo waiting for us Chang" Agent Renaud said as they were entering the airport terminal. It was late in the afternoon.

Agent Renaud stood just over six feet tall and was an average build he had a curved nose which reminded Chang of someone familiar but he could not recall. He wore a long army green trench coat. Chang stood barely five feet and seven inches and wore his green kimono and black trousers and shoes. A man with a scruffy looking face wearing a red coat and hat stood waiting for them with a sign that had 'Renaud' on it. He had a smug look on his face and hawk like nose. Chang didn't like his unfriendly stare.

"This way gentlemen," he said leading them outside the airport as security watched everyone closely here.

"What's wrong Chang?" Agent Renaud asked quietly.

"I don't trust this man" Chang whispered.

"It's our escort back to headquarters, although I must admit, I don't remember him…" Agent Renaud nodded.

The limo waited outside, "This way please" the man in the read sweater motioned into the limo as he opened the door.

Agent Renaud got in and took a seat. Chang stood outside the door first looking at the man who was purposely avoiding his gaze. Another man sat inside with a black vest across from Renaud. Chang glanced in further and could see a crate inside that seemed to be rattling.

"What's inside that—" Chang started to say but was shoved into the limo and the door slammed shut behind. Chang knew his senses were right as he tried to open the door but there were no door handles.

"It's a trap!" Agent Renaud shouted.

"Glad you figured it out!" the man said pulling out a gun and pointed it at them.

"Who are you?!" Agent Renaud demanded.

"I don't think you are in any position to be asking questions Agent Renaud, we must thank you for bringing us one of the Sons of the Dragon" he smirked. Chang looked at the man's face, and it didn't appear to be his real one. Something was really odd about this man as the limo started.

The crate began to growl, "What do you mean us?! What's in the crate?!" Chang asked a bit worried.

"Oh that, let me introduce you do Barnabus!" he said opening the crate as a huge Doberman Pincer with glossy eyes jumped out of the crate.

"Now Chang!" Agent Renaud yelled diving at the strange man and a gunshot was fired and one of the windows was shattered.

The dog dived at Chang grazing his leg pouncing on him trying to bite him. Chang quickly punched the Doberman Pincer in the face as it turned to bite him again grazing his fist slightly. Quickly Chang punched again and was able to kick the dog off of him with such a force the dog shattered the window separating the front from the back.

Agent Renaud had the man pinned down but Chang saw he was shot in the shoulder and was bleeding. Chang quickly assisted the agent and jabbed the man in the face knocking him unconscious as Agent Renaud opened the door. The limo driver slammed on the breaks grinding to a halt.

"Hurry Chang!" he said leading Chang out of the limo as it started back up with a few gunshots being fired at them. Agent Renaud took out his gun and returned the fire shattering the back window as they ran for cover until finally the limo sped away.

"Agent Renaud! We got to get you to a hospital!" Chang gasped taking a scarf he had tying it around Renaud's shoulder. Luckily at that moment police were rushing to the scene.

"Help! Over here!" Chang waved the police's attention.

"Get an ambulance over here!" an officer shouted.

"What happened?" an officer asked while trying to help Agent Renaud up.

"We got attacked by fake escorts" Renaud managed to mumble as his shoulder was searing with cold pain.

"Which way did they go?" the officer asked hurriedly.

"That way, black limo" Chang pointed.

"We got the ambulance coming just stay with us!" the officer said as he ran to the car to radio reinforcements.

The ambulance finally arrived as they were both spirited away to the hospital.

Chang was treated for minor bites the dog left on him and minor cuts from the glass. Agent Renaud was in surgery having a bullet removed from his shoulder. After two hours Chang was released and he sat in the waiting room for hours pacing back and forth without any word on Agent Renaud's condition. Chang did his best to remain calm. It was now almost ten O'clock at night when finally a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Mr. Chang, Mr. Renaud is in recovery now, and you can go see him if you like" she said leading him down a long corridor. Hospitals always seemed like such a sad place for Chang. When they finally arrived he found Agent Renaud in bed in a hospital gown with his shoulder bandaged. The Agent opened his eyes as they entered the room which had two beds in it, the other being empty.

The nurse walked out of the room and Chang walked to his bedside.

"Are you ok Mr. Renaud?" he asked with concern.

"I'll be fine, it may be a short while before I'm back in action" he said glancing at his shoulder.

"That was a brave act you did Mr. Renaud" Chang complemented.

"It was either now or never, who knows who else would have been waiting for us at the end of the line" Agent Renaud rationalized.

"I'm so sorry for so much trouble" Chang apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? It wasn't you who shot me" he nodded.

"Listen Chang, you can sleep in this bed tonight, tomorrow a REAL agent will pick you up tomorrow for debriefing at our headquarters here. The police found the limo but found no one…but they did recover our luggage. We'll have it tomorrow" he half smiled.

"Thank you Agent Renaud, I will never forget your bravery" Chang smiled.

"Get you some rest young man, you've had a rough day too" he suggested.

This time Chang was more mentally exhausted than anything. There were too many thoughts swimming in his head and too much going on unlike at the monastery in Tibet. It was a bit overwhelming for Chang. He did as Agent Renaud suggested and lied down and soon was asleep.

The next day was a long one. A man by the name of Wolfgang picked him up. He looked a bit older than Agent Renaud, and Agent Renaud gave Chang an approving nod when he entered the room.

"Thank you for your bravery again Mr. Renaud" Chang said shaking his hand.

"Don't worry young man, Agent Wolfgang here is a great man" Renaud smiled shaking Chang's hand.

Agent Wolfgang as about the same size as Renaud. Chang was escorted through the city in a small car with Agent Wolfgang who sported a short grey beard. They spoke very little other than the introductions and small talk about weather since his first language was German and his English was not the best. When they arrived at the headquarters he led him into a larger building as they rode an elevator to the seventh floor and met with several other agents in a conference room. Each agent seemed a bit different from the others. Some were different in speech, others in looks, and others in affiliation.

The meeting was long and exhausting, but Chang listened to them all. First they spoke about a mysterious man everyone called the Octopus, referring back to the All-Seeing-Eye Cult. They spoke about a robbery in Cairo Egypt of the Book of the Dead. Chang was trying to make the connections as they also discussed how a lot of kingpins were dealing with this cult for profit. It seemed they were growing in members fast as there were chapters in several different countries all around the world. Chang had so little to contribute and what he did have to say he didn't think needed to be repeated due to its spiritual nature since the occupation of law enforcement dealt in facts and logic. Chang did mention how he was on a search for a teenage Chinese girl that was taken almost a few weeks ago. They listened to all of the facts that Chang presented even looked at the red sash that had her initials on it.

"I made a promise to a mother that I would find her daughter, and I will honor it. I must find if she still lives" Chang announced.

"Don't worry young man, we will try to help you with that personal goal yet align it with ours" Agent Wolfgang assured.

INTERPOL was conducting all kinds of investigations and Chang did find it interesting at how well organized these people were. This was all new to Chang. He was in Zurich for a few more days until they decided where to assign him. Chang was to be sent to London to meet up with two of their prized agents. Chang's interest began to peak a little when he heard their names as his heart almost skipped a beat. Thompson and Thomson were in London investigating four murders.

He knew Tintin had planned on working with them last time they spoke. The next day Chang was shipped out again on yet another plane which Chang was getting tired of, but the chance to see Tintin made it much more bearable. Chang gladly got on the plane. Shortly after noon, the plane left Switzerland on its way to England as Chang looked over his new documentation as an assistant to INTERPOL with papers and a badge to get him through customs much quicker. He smiled in satisfaction thinking that he was on his way to getting to the bottom of all of this.


	25. Trifles & Suspicions

**CHAPTER 25**

The rest of the train ride was almost uneventful. The young couple sat next to each other snuggling and occasionally kissing gently. Haddock kept rolling his eyes in annoyance as Tintin had Snowy and Cocoa sitting right next to him petting them both. First the young couple was just holding hands and giving each other affectionate pecks on the cheek every couple minutes. Then they scooted closer together. Every so often Cocoa and Snowy would bark distracting the young couple getting giggling glances from the couple saying 'how cute'. Haddock looked at Tintin and then the couple who was too engaged with each other to notice the crude stares Haddock shot them. Tintin only smiled blushing a little trying not to stare still thinking it was a bit unclassy to do any kind of passionate kissing in front of strangers or friends. Haddock had his arms folded with his pipe in his mouth smoking heavily while glaring.

Haddock began clearing his throat as the young couple was now kissing mouth to mouth. Tintin assessed their age, most likely between seventeen and twenty. Tintin scanned their hands as they were embracing across from him and noticed no engagement rings. Haddock cleared his throat again, this time louder than before. When he saw they seemed to be ignoring him, he then inhaled a large huff of smoke and blew it their way. The smoke was abundant as the young woman finally let go to cough. She finally looked up to notice the dirty stares Haddock was giving her and how Tintin shook his head disapprovingly.

She quickly turned around as her boyfriend went to reach for her again. "Stop, not now…" she whispered.

The young man opened his eyes feeling Haddock's piercing dirty look while he was smoking his pipe and stroking his beard.

"Blisterin' Barnacles! You'd better be glad she's not my daughter!" Haddock finally spoke up.

The young man sat back in his seat too afraid to respond back as the captain's icy stare completely intimidated him.

"Young people these days!" Haddock huffed.

The young man glanced over to Tintin who only shook his head unsympathetically, and the young man hung his head silently the last few minutes of the ride. The young couple got up quickly and the young man quickly ran past Haddock afraid that he may do something to him. Tintin almost laughed out loud noticing how the boy was scared of his captain.

"Maybe that'll teach him a lesson eh Tintin?" Haddock smiled.

"Without a doubt captain" Tintin smiled back. Cocoa and Snowy began barking boisterously as they collected their luggage getting off the train at the Moulinsart station.

"It feels good to be back" Tintin took a deep breath.

"Eh landlubber? Now if we can just get us a cab we'll be doing quite fine" Haddock said as they walked near the entrance to the station to use the payphone then quickly put it down nodding.

"What's wrong captain?" Tintin asked.

"The detectives told us not to call the manor or any methods using telephone to communicate" Haddock explained.

"Yea, that's right… it's about a twenty minute walk otherwise…" Tintin shrugged.

Haddock looked at the phone then looked at the road unable to decide what to do.

"Hmmm…" the captain thought annoyed not really feeling like walking until a familiar voice pierced his thinking.

"Why Captain Haddock! Tintin!" the voice shouted.

Haddock cringed at the sound of the voice as Tintin already saw who it was.

"Hello Jolyon Wagg! How are you doing today?" Tintin greeted.

"I'd almost rather walk" Haddock muttered under his breath.

"What are all of you doing out here?" Jolyon asked curiously.

"We just got back from holiday in Antwerp" Tintin went up to shake his hand.

"So you're just getting back?" he smiled with a flash in his eye.

"That's right" Tintin smiled as Haddock slowly made his way over as Jolyon.

"Captain Haddock, it's so good to see you again" Jolyon said grabbing the captain's hand as he walked by the car window.

"Yea…you too…" Haddock grunted as Tintin gave him a slight bump motioning to the car.

"Oh! Yea Jolyon, it really is good to see you too! So where you been hiding you loquacious babbler?" Haddock smiled playing the part as the comment was lost on Wagg.

"Oh well you know, an upstanding salesman such as myself just has so much to do... I'm actually on my way to go meet up with a client…so where the two of you off to?" Jolyon asked joyfully to see the captain react more positively to him than normal he thought.

"Well…we were on our way home…" Haddock alluded straight to the fact that they needed a ride home.

"Well of course Captain! I wouldn't just leave my good old friends standing on the side of the road! Get on in!" Jolyon said jovially.

"Good thinking Tintin!" Haddock whispered as they were getting in.

"It's only a five minute ride to the house" Haddock thought.

Tintin, Snowy, and Cocoa jumped in the back while Haddock took the front seat.

"So what activities were you doing in Antwerp Captain?" Jolyon asked with interest.

"Ah…you know, drinking, fishing, and playing chess and cards…the usual" Haddock just began spouting off.

"Did you have a good time?" Jolyon continued his line of questions.

Tintin was waiting for the introductory friendly small talk to end and for Jolyon the salesman to come out and start his solicitous speech of sales pitches. The skies were starting to get a bit cloudy as they continued toward Marlinspike Hall. "One minute down four to go…" Haddock thought.

"Oh speaking captain… have you thought about switching your insurance policy on Marlinspike Hall?" Jolyon said attacking the captain with his sales pitch.

"Blisterin' Blabberin' Blue Barnacales! I knew it was too good to be true!" Haddock thought.

"Well to be honest Jolyon…" Haddock was about to respond until Jolyon cut him off with another offer.

"Are you and Ms. Bianca Castafiore still planning on getting married? Cause if so you need life insurance policies for each other…" he asked out of the blue.

"Billions of Blisterin' Brilliant Blue Barnacles! Where in the world did you come up with a bird brain idea like that!?" Haddock demanded a bit flustered almost choking on his words. Tintin nearly burst into laughter.

"Well uh… you know… it was in the magazine but I figured maybe you just weren't ready to settle down and all you know, since you travel so much…" Jolyon rationalized.

"No! No! NO! Bianca and I are NEVER getting married! Got it!?" Haddock emphasized.

"Oh my goodness captain, do calm down…I didn't realize you felt so passionately about it" Jolyon frowned.

"Mr. Jolyon just keeps sticking his foot in his mouth eh Snowy, Cocoa?" Tintin laughed quietly in the back seat petting the dogs.

"What an idiot!" Cocoa barked.

"You don't know the half of it!" Snowy barked back.

"What are you talking about Wagg?! There is no passion! Get your head out of the clouds or out of the insurance papers for once and use your common sense! How long have you known me?" Haddock ranted on.

"Close to six years now Captain... maybe a little more?" Jolyon shrugged.

"How often have you heard of Madame Castafiore at my manor?" Haddock drilled.

"...uh well... um not much I guess..." he shrugged again.

"You see! You answered your own question you scandalous gossiper!" Haddock said a bit heated.

"Well you're passionate about how you feel right now… well let's change the subject…how about that insurance policy I offered you earlier?" he went back to his previous question about the manor.

"I told you Wagg, the answer is no N-O, no! If I want insurance I will call you! Please! I just got back from holiday!" Haddock continued shouting.

"Almost there Snowy, Cocoa, think the captain can make it without strangling Mr. Wagg?" Tintin laughed.

"This is entertaining" Cocoa barked.

"This could be bad for Wagg" Snowy thought.

"I understand Captain, but that's when accidents happen the most" Jolyon pointed out.

"What are you talking about? The only accident that could happen is…" Haddock started to say as a little fox wandered out into the road. Tintin barely noticed it.

"Jolyon! Watch out for the fox!" Tintin pointed sitting up in his seat as Haddock was thrown forward and Snowy and Cocoa ended up on the floor as Jolyon slammed on his breaks throwing himself into the steering wheel. The captain fortunately had his seat belt on so only suffered some minor whiplash. Poor Tintin took a head dive into the front seat between Jolyon and Haddock.

"You ok Tintin?" Haddock said pulling him off the floor.

"Ugghh…" Tintin said seeing stars for a moment.

"Thunderin' Typhoons Jolyon! You trying to kill us because we won't buy your silly policies?!" Haddock exclaimed.

"Oh my! I'm terribly sorry…" Jolyon said embarrassed.

"Instead of trying to sell me insurance policies try paying attention to the road would you?" Haddock tried to calm down.

"We'll both need life insurance policies at this rate…" Tintin said gaining his bearings sitting back down.

Jolyon felt really bad trying to take make a sale, fortunately the little fox was able to cross safely.

"Ah we're home captain!" Tintin sighed in relief.

"I couldn't agree more landlubber!" Haddock sighed as they got out of the car.

Snowy and Cocoa quickly jumped out as well.

"Thank you Mr. Wagg, we really do appreciate it, but just be more careful, cars aren't cheap you know, and you can't replace your life" Tintin said politely.

"Right you are Mr. Tintin!" he said regarding Haddock.

"THANK you Jolyon Wagg" Haddock smiled silencing Jolyon before he could even think of anything else to say. "You take care you hear! And don't run over any innocent foxes!" Haddock shook his fist mock threateningly.

"Yes sir, you have a good day now Captain, Tintin!" he said with a flustered look and drove off.

"Glad to be rid of him!" Haddock took off his hat and wiped his brow as walked over to the rotary dial under the glass case by the gate.

"Thunderin' Typhoons Tintin, I can't remember the number" Haddock said with some frustration.

"Don't worry Captain, I remember" Tintin said dialing the number until a green light above flashed a few times and the gate lock unlatched.

"Here you go Snowy, show Cocoa around the ground and get her familiar with the area" Tintin smile opening the gate as the two raced in.

"It's good to see Snowy has a friend now to pal around with" Haddock grinned as they walked up the path to Marlinspike. "So good to be home again" Haddock repeated himself carrying his suitcase with one hand and grabbing Tintin's hand with the other.

"Indeed it is Captain, I'm sure Nestor and Cuthbert will be happy to see us...I can't wait to see what Nestor has prepared or will prepare for dinner tonight!" Tintin let the captain take his free hand as rain drops began to fall.

"Uh oh! Let's hurry!" Haddock said racing with Tintin to the front door. Snowy and Cocoa were nowhere in sight as Haddock and Tintin raced still hand in hand all the way to the front. They took shelter under the door post trying to find a key for the front.

he flight wasn't nearly as long as the last, but Chang was still glad when the plane touched down in London. Chang didn't bring many clothes with him but a small sack. He followed everyone out into the terminal until he saw a police officer holding a card with his name on it. Chang was very distrustful of anyone now, especially after what happened to poor Agent Renaud. Chang had no choice as he really wasn't sure where he needed to go so he walked up to the police officer.

"I am Chang" he said politely. The officer looked at Chang a little curiously.

"Ok if you say so… I'm going to escort you to the train station" the officer said matter of fact.

"Is there a problem officer?" Chang asked a little confused as they continued walking.

"No, I just expected you to be a bit bigger…" the officer paused. "You look so young..." he trailed off.

"Yes, I know, I used to be weak… but I'm quite capable to taking care of myself officer, but thank you for your concern" Chang replied sincerely.

"I'm sorry, it's a cruel world out there young man, and if you're not prepared it will swallow you alive. I just don't want to see another casualty" he explained himself as they kept walking.

"I thank you for your concern. I have prepared for these moments for a long time officer" Chang nodded.

"Well you know your own business mate. We need to go to Victoria Station, that's where you will rendezvous with the two detectives" he said as they got on a shuttle bus traveling to a close by train.

"You know those two?" the officer asked.

"Not really, I've only seen them a couple times, they are strange but harmless" Chang chuckled.

"I wonder about those two sometimes…" the officer mumbled quietly.

Chang only laughed quietly while noticing the decorated navy blue police uniform with the pointed police hat which was typical throughout England. He sported a long black baton. The officer quietly regarded everyone around them holding on to a bus pole and the other hand on his baton. Chang guessed by only a slight wrinkle or two that this man was in his early to mid-thirties.

"Can I ask your name officer?" Chang finally asked.

"I am Officer Nash" he replied professionally.

The ride was short as they arrived at the train stop. The skies were overcast as usual. Chang had hoped for the sun to shine through and be a bit more reflective of his mood. He was very happy at the possibility of seeing Tintin. Perhaps he would send Tintin a telegram if he wasn't with his bosses and let him know he was around and maybe plan a quick visit. Chang thought about the promise he had made to Mrs. Lam and knew that every day that went by that the chances for her daughter being alive would diminish just a little. He realized that he had to put his personal desires aside and focus on his mission. Seeing Tintin would have to wait if the opportunity came up to find this Sea Serpent he thought.

"Are you ok Mr. Chang?" the officer tapped him on the shoulder as they were to get off at the train stop.

"Oh yes Officer Nash, thank you!" Chang smiled wanting to keep his thoughts to himself. They stepped off and walked to the crowded platform waiting for the train. Chang was trying to keep his mind clear like the monks in Tibet had taught him how inner peace comes from within. Officer Nash was like a sentinel, suspicious of everyone. Chang wondered if the enemy already knew who he was, or had everything been a coincidence so far? The fact that one man knew he was part of the Sons of the Dragon was not a good sign to him. Chang was now twenty-three years old and no longer a boy. Considering everything around him he was quite fortunate. The city was full of noise which was more than a bit distracting like Hong Kong compared to life back in Tibet. The train finally came whistling down the tracks screeching to a halt.

"Let's go Mr. Chang" Officer Nash prompted him.

The train filled up fairly fast as they found nothing but crowded compartments.

"We will stand near the exit Mr. Chang, folk here are going home for the evening, be vigilant" Officer Nash reminded him.

"Officer Nash, does the enemy know who I am?" Chang asked curiously but quietly.

Officer Nash looked around him before he responded. "I wasn't told much, but was requested to make sure you get to your destination safely…I was under the impression that they do know that an agent of your circle was coming this way" he finished quickly.

The train began to whistle again as it slowly departed. The ride was quick, and no one seemed to be paying them much attention. The train finally came to a stop fifteen minutes later. Chang was glad to get out of the crowded train.

"Here we are, Victoria Station, look for the detectives" the officer replied as they began walking through the station. Chang had no idea where to look as they continued through the a central hub avoiding busy folk rushing here and there. The officer seemed to stay a step in front of him seemingly urging people to move around them if they got too close. It made Chang feel strange, but it also made him feel like he couldn't protect himself as so many times many others had done many things to keep him safe as a boy. Chang knew he was more than capable of standing his ground these days. They kept walking until they heard a small commotion by one of the platforms.

"I insist officer, if justice is not done for this injustice I will report it to your superior!" the snobby looking man shouted. As they moved closer Chang almost made a gag like reflex smelling the strange perfume. Chang observed Officer Nash slow his pace putting one hand over his nose.

"Calm yourself sir, we know that man, and he would not have done such an action!" Thompson defended.

"Precisely…unless YOU provoked him!" Thomson accused with a pointing finger.

"What!? How DARE you make such an allegation!" the snobby man yelled.

"I want to know your superiors as well so I can file a formal complaint against the two of you!" he threatened."

The officers already there too were covering their nose at strong scent of the man's perfume.

"Enough!" one of the officers shouted finally tired of the antics.

"If you want to file charges or a formal complaint, you will need to go down to the precinct here Mr. Thistle" the officer concluded.

"I'm doing that right now! I've never been so insulted in all my life!" the snobby man stormed away.

"Why do I find that hard to believe…" Thompson muttered.

"Exactly!" Thomson shook his head as a couple of the officers went back to their normal patrols.

"Detectives…" Officer Nash got their attention.

"Yes?" Thompson turned around to see the two of them.

"I was ordered by Scotland Yard to escort your agent to you" he said presenting Chang.

Thompson and Thomson looked incredulously at Chang.

"Don't we know you?" Thompson asked suspiciously.

"I think we do!" Thomson finished that thought.

"Yes, I'm a friend of Tintin's" Chang laughed.

Thompson and Thomson looked at each other confused.

"Remember that banquet Tintin had for his twenty-first birthday?" Chang asked trying to jar their memory.

"Ooohh! That's right!" Thompson's blue eyes lit up.

"I remember too!" Thomson walked up and grabbed Chang's hand giving him an excited hand shake.

"Yea, we know who you are now!" Thompson said clasping Chang's shoulder.

"It looks as if my job is done, I need to return now with your leave gentlemen" Officer Nash interrupted.

"Sure, we didn't expect him…interesting!" Thomson said finally letting go of Chang's hand.

"Dismissed Officer!" Thompson saluted.

"Good luck to you Mr. Chang" Officer Nash patted Chang's shoulder with a wink.

Chang watched Officer Nash disappear into the crowd. Thomson glanced over Chang shaking his head.

"Is something wrong with me detective?" Chang asked with slight confusion.

"We need to get you into English civilian clothes" Thomson concluded.

"Yea, the enemy might be able to spot you right out a crowd here instantly" Thompson agreed.

Chang smiled helplessly thinking the fact that he was ethnically different would probably tip a stranger off that he was a foreigner, but instead he humored the two detectives.

"Ok if you say so" Chang smiled.

"We have no time to disguise you right now" Thomson nodded.

"We got to get to the east end of London to go ask a few questions at bar" Thompson informed Chang.

"I'll go get you a pass" Thomson said walking back to the ticket boothe.

"I hope you're ready Agent Chang, east London is a rough part you know" Thompson warned.

"Please, just call me Chang—I will keep that in mind" Chang smiled understanding the nature of how these two worked according to Tintin. Chang quickly began to realize that he would need to play a different role around these two. They were very nice gentlemen, but a bit on the 'daft' side as Tintin would put it, but Chang was very respectful of their requests. Thomson quickly returned and they got on the train taking them to the east side

**XXXXXXXX**

When they arrived at the bar, all was quiet. Everyone seemed to be minding their own business in hushed conversations, but was sneaking gawking gazes at the detectives and Chang. A tall brunette headed woman came from behind the bar to greet them immediately knowing they weren't locals.

"May I help you gentlemen" she asked business like.

"Yes, we are here to investigate a disturbance that the police filed at the station" Thompson stated.

"Nobody here called the police sir, but I can inform you that they have already been here questioning me and my patrons" she said firmly.

Chang watched the reproachful stares they received from the crowd, but caught one different stare from a young man walking from table to table. His stare seemed to be one of fear. It was one stare Chang was all too familiar with.

"I see a bullet hole in your ceiling mam" Thomson pointed out.

"Yes, some ruffians were in here and fired off a round and I ran them out with my licensed firearm" she explained.

"Do you know who these 'ruffians' were?" Thompson narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"No, I do not…" she nodded.

More people were staring at them now. Chang could sense fear in the air but kept quietly observing.

"Can you describe what they looked like?" Thomson finally asked a question that the woman could not skirt.

"Well…it all happened so fast that I really didn't see him so well…just a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes with a hat and trench coat" she said hesitantly.

"Hmmm…" Thomson said taking notes on a small book he had.

"How many other men were with him" Thompson asked.

"Two for sure, maybe three… let's walk over to the corner… my patrons don't need to hear all of this" she said quietly leading them away.

Chang looked in the woman's eyes, "She's lying" he thought, but kept quiet.

"Can I order something to drink?" Chang spoke up.

"You can't just drink on the job!" Thompson looked at him shocked.

"I just want some water" Chang explained.

"Sure, just ask that young man working over by the counter…" she said absently busy dealing with the two detectives as they continued to question her. Chang took this opportunity to walk up to the young man.

"Excuse me… can I get a water please?" Chang asked courteously.

"One moment…" the boy started to walk away. Chang stood quietly waiting until he came back with a mug of water.

"I have to warn you the water here isn't the best" he warned.

"Can I ask you a quick question?" Chang asked.

"What is it?" he said nervously.

"Do you know who the guy was that shot the gun off in here?" Chang replied slowly but quiet and nonthreatening.

The young man nervously looked at the woman whose gaze was not upon him. "...I don't know... I was told to keep my mouth shut" the boy replied nervously.

"If we don't find him he will hurt many more" Chang explained.

"Allan Thompson" he whispered quickly.

"Thanks…er thank you for the drink!" Chang spoke up and winked.

"Uh… you're welcome" he said quickly walking back to the bar.

Both the detectives came walking back through, "Come on, time to leave" Thompson announced to Chang. Chang took a sip of the water and quickly spit it out. The young man wasn't lying.


	26. Professor Calculus The Inventor

**CHAPTER 26**

Haddock and Tintin walked in Marlinspike and sat their luggage down taking a deep breath closing their eyes. The high ceilings, ornate walls, and the grand stairway were welcoming sites.

"We're home!" Haddock yelled happily.

"Finally!" Tintin said as Haddock pulled Tintin to him for a nice quick kiss on the lips.

"Master Haddock! Master Tintin!" Nestor came downstairs dressed in his usual butler outfit.

"Nestor! It's good to see ya!" Haddock said expressively.

"The professor has been awfully worried about you, I have dinner started and should be ready in an hour" Nestor announced as he greeted them at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's almost six O'clock, where's the professor?" Tintin asked curiously.

"He's busy in his lab, I will ring him and let him know you're here" Nestor said walking into the parlor.

"Ok, we're going to take our things upstairs and get settled back in for now" Haddock said picking up his suitcase nodding for Tintin to follow him. Tintin ran to his room and quickly began unpacking. Haddock took a couple articles out returning them to a drawer and dumped the rest of the clothes in the dirty basket when Tintin came to his door.

Haddock walked up to him locking the door behind Tintin as he led him to the bed.

"I just couldn't wait to get you home" Haddock confessed taking Tintin into his lap gazing in his peaceful green eyes.

"You dirty old man" Tintin laughed.

"Dirty?! Blisterin' Barnacles lad! There's nothing dirty about our love!" Haddock continued to gaze into Tintin's eyes.

"That's not what I meant!" Tintin said playfully rubbing noses with Haddock affectionately.

"Then why am I dirty landlubber?" Haddock kissed him once on the lips.

"Dirty means desiring in our case" Tintin winked.

"So you're dirty too my boy" Haddock lifted Tintin's chin for a passionate kiss. They savored a whiskey flavored passionate smooch.

"I don't know what I would ever do without you lad" Haddock smiled.

"I never knew that you and I would be together like this… but I wouldn't have it any other way Captain Archie" Tintin said mischievously gazing into the captain's ice blue eyes.

"It's so amazing lad, we still talk like a newlywed couple and we've been together almost five years now" Haddock chuckled.

"I just wished others could understand" Tintin sighed.

"Listen lad, it doesn't matter what the world thinks of us, it's none of their business first off. Nothing they can say or do will tear us apart mon petit" Haddock's poetic side began to show.

"Mon dieu!" Tintin whispered as Haddock and he drew closer for another passionate kiss until a loud knocking at the door disturbed their intimate moment.

"Captain? Tintin? Are you here?" Professor Calculus said excitedly.

"Thunderin' Typhoons!" Haddock grunted under his breath.

"Sorry captain" Tintin shrugged quickly kissing him on the lips one last time.

"We finish this later tonight mon amour!" Haddock replied with a devilish look.

"You dirty old man!" Tintin whispered lovingly to him.

"You'll find out just how dirty I can be ya little naughty siren!" Haddock whispered back threateningly as they quickly regained their composure.

"Captain? Tintin?" Professor Calculus said a bit louder.

"We hear ya—ya squeaking jack in the box!" Haddock returned to his usual grouchy self.

"Coming Professor!" Tintin said innocently.

Tintin opened the door and stepped out into the hallway as Haddock slowly lumbered up behind.

"I'm so glad that both of you are back safely! Goodness! According to the detectives, there is a horrifying cult tailing you around" Calculus replied.

"You don't say!" Haddock said clasping the professor's shoulder leading him downstairs.

"Why yes captain… you and Tintin just took off without a word and…" Calculus was cut off.

"We left you a letter Cuthbert!" Haddock shook his head in disagreement.

"I know but…all of this talk of cults and murders…" Calculus continued.

"What murders?!" Tintin suddenly jumped in as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Why Thompson and Thomson went to London to investigate four murders near the city harbor" Calculus explained.

"Who was murdered?" Tintin demanded.

"Why, four youths, but so far I hear it's more gang related violence" Calculus explained.

"Throwing their lives away for a life of crime, tis a sad world we live in" Haddock sighed and looked up when they heard frantic scratching at the front door.

"Oh, I need to let Snowy and Cocoa back in" Tintin looked up forgetting that his dogs were outside busy roaming the grounds.

"Cocoa? Who's Cocoa?" Calculus asked confused.

"Meet our newest member of the family" Tintin said ironically as the cat was sitting on the arm of the staircase and in ran Snowy and Cocoa. As soon as Cocoa saw the cat she instantly ran after it. The cat hissed ferociously, but Snowy came right behind her as the cat squealed quickly upstairs disappearing into one of the rooms. Calculus only got a quick glance at her before they disappeared.

"Snowy! Cocoa!" Tintin shouted.

After a moment Snowy and Cocoa slowly returned.

"Professor, I'd like to introduce, Cocoa!" he said picking her up as she licked his face with Snowy at his feet wagging his small tail.

"Cocoa! Where did you find him?" Calculus adjusted his glasses.

"Actually professor, it's a she, and Snowy found her and brought her back to Captain Chester's sister's house one evening" Tintin explained.

"Remarkable!" Calculus said scratching her behind her ears as she quickly began licking his hands.

"Adorable!" Calculus smiled. "Speaking of which Tintin I've perfected Snowy's and the cat's food dispenser" he remembered.

"Oh you did? Congratulations professor!" Tintin nodded.

"I had to do a little rewiring of the circuits but I think it's safe to say it works ninety-nine percent efficiently" Calculus declared.

"That smells good!" Haddock said feeling his stomach growling.

"Yes, I agree captain, I'm starving too!" Tintin agreed as they led Calculus into the dining hall seeing how Nestor had already set the table elegantly as always. The captain took his usual seat as Tintin sat to his right and Calculus to his left. It wasn't long until Nestor came out with a big pot of beef stew filling each big bowl with two ladle fulls.

"What about us Snowy?" Cocoa whined licking her lips.

"Come on Cocoa, our food is in the kitchen" Snowy hung his head as he led her into the kitchen.

Snowy led Cocoa to his bowl, and as usual, it was the same slop, he only got the premium food every other couple days. Nestor rotated it around which Snowy would only eat it when he was really hungry. Cocoa looked at it then Snowy.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" she asked quizzically.

"You eat all you want first, I'll eat what's left" Snowy whined.

Cocoa took a few bites and glanced back at Snowy, "I've had worse" she nodded and continued to eat.

"Enjoy it, it's not my favorite" Snowy sat quietly beside her.

"Oh Nestor, did you see our newest member of the family?" Tintin asked as Nestor finished doling out the portions of the stew then setting it on a small holder on the table.

"No, but I thought I saw a small light brown dog dash off into the kitchen…" Nestor replied taking a seat next to Calculus.

Each of them began to slowly savor their stew and eat before further conversing. Tintin enjoyed it when everyone in the house ate together. Most of the time, Nestor ate alone or would join Professor Calculus in his lab. Haddock and Tintin were both not glad to hear about the news in London, but the detectives going out there to investigate without any back up really bothered Tintin. It made him wonder what else was going on.

"This is really good Nestor!" Haddock nodded after devouring half of his bowl in almost less than two minutes.

"I agree, I love the spicy flavor you added" Calculus nodded.

"It kind of reminds me of Alyssa's stew but just a touch different" Tintin added.

"Why thank you gentlemen" Nestor smiled.

"We did have a minor incident while you two were gone, but Nestor and I sent them on their way" Calculus laughed.

"Really?" Tintin replied concerned and somewhat amused.

"Yes, the Professor here is a clever one… it was quite shocking I assure you" Nestor said with a dry sense of humor.

Tintin and Haddock only stared blankly.

"Oh that was only a simple high voltage charged battery to the metallic door handle" Calculus explained.

"Oh, that is clever" Tintin said impressed trying to picture Calculus and Nestor together in a fix. Haddock thought the idea was almost a bit absurd but still amusing.

"So about what's been happening…" Haddock paused to take a deep breath. He and Tintin explained what all had been happening and about Tintin's twin brother. They also mentioned the information they received in Antwerp at one of Chester's favorite pubs.

"That is simply amazing! The fact that you could have a twin brother?!" Calculus said intrigued.

"The mentioning of Allan somehow doesn't surprise me, I'm willing to bet he has something to do with this cult" Calculus commented.

"I feel pretty confident that Allan is not the mastermind behind this whole operation" Tintin interjected.

"Of course not landlubber, he was one of my lackeys...cunning and treacherous yes, but masterminding and intellectual? Not so much" Haddock commented.

"We're pretty sure as well about that, but now that we know about what's going on in London and for INTERPOL to send my bosses over there just doesn't sit right with me. I have a bad feeling about all of this" Tintin admitted his concerns.

"It's you they're after Tintin" Calculus warned him.

"But why?" Tintin asked unable to come up with a rational answer.

"Your guess is as good as mine young man" Calculus shrugged.

"I have to find out, even if it means putting me in harm's way. I cannot allow Thompson and Thomson to face trouble as big as this alone" Tintin declared.

"Tintin, for all we know it could just be a handful of crazy thugs with some parlor tricks" Haddock shrugged. "Yea we did encounter Chester's old crazy first mate, but how harmful could he be? They had hired American sailors to attack us, and the other incidents were completely unrelated" Haddock tried analyzing it all.

"That may be true captain, but you're not saying that we abandon them are you?" Tintin looked at the captain with a bit of dismay.

"No, but they asked me to keep you safe Tintin, that's not keeping you safe if I take you or allow you into harm's way… I can go without you and help them" Haddock suggested.

"No captain, if you go, I go too…I won't hear another word of that" Tintin strongly disagreed.

"Oh, that reminds me, the whole reason I wanted to see you two again" Calculus lit up.

Tintin and Haddock looked at Calculus in surprise. Then they glanced at Nestor as he seemed to already know giving them a slight smile.

"What could you possibly have to show us Cuthbert?" Haddock became suddenly curious.

"I have been working on some gizmos and gadgets that would come in handy during your perilous travels" Calculus explained.

"Oh really professor?" Tintin's interest grew exponentially secretly hoping it wasn't anything like his recent dog food timed feeder.

"Oh yes! You can put that doubt of yours to rest young man! I promise, both of you will be quite amazed!" Calculus nodded with a sparkle in his eye as he took a sip of his tea.

Nestor smiled again in agreement. Haddock and Tintin were both struck like children waiting to unwrap a Christmas gift trying to guess its contents.

"No more about it until we finish dinner" Calculus nodded.

"Oh that's right! I brought some of Captain Chester's sister's scones in a small sack… I'll be right back…" Tintin said dashing off to get them.

"He is right, they are quite delicious" Haddock agreed.

Tintin shared the rest of the strawberry scones he had with Nestor and Calculus who thoroughly enjoyed them. Snowy came in whining into the dining room trying to get Tintin to feed him more, but for another thirty minutes the attempts were futile until he finally realized they didn't have a bowl for Cocoa. He opened up another can of that food that Snowy was not fond of plopping it into another container prompting him to eat up. Snowy gave Tintin a disgruntled look, but because he was hungry he ate it. Cocoa encouraged Snowy telling him it's not that bad.

"Well Cuthbert you ready to show us these wonderful gadgets of yours?" Haddock asked skeptically.

"Oh yes, that's right let's go—" Calculus said as they were getting up from the table until Nestor interjected.

"One last thing…the Bolt grandchildren came to work on the grounds the other day" Nestor reported.

"Oh yes, how did that go?" Haddock asked curiously.

"Well, but they stayed for dinner…the youngest grandchild was a bit of a nuisance…he asks too many questions and likes to snoop" Nestor concluded.

"You kept a close watch on that little whippersnapper didn't you?" Haddock asked cautiously.

"Of course, luckily his brother and sister kept him from wandering off to parts of the manor that they know are off limits" Nestor nodded.

"He kind of sounds like me when I first started reporting" Tintin laughed.

"Maybe so Tintin, but we don't need a reporter for what we have or our personal lives broadcasted to the rest of the community" Haddock explained.

"I bet he becomes a reporter, but I see your point" Tintin laughed.

"Let's go to my lab!" Calculus redirected their attention.

Without further delay, they walked across the grounds to Calculus' lab. It was always full of strange and unusual things. A chalkboard with mind boggling equations, flasks full of fluids, shelves full of books on theories, radios, various scientific measuring tools, and electronic equipment.

A huge generator took up a lot of space which had many buttons and displays. Some were abandoned projects Calculus stopped due to the destructive nature, such was the one when foreign Bordurian agents came to abduct him for his destructive sonic technology. Tintin never forgot that adventure chasing after Professor Calculus with Haddock and Snowy. Each step they took could have been their last, how luck and wits were on their side, and thanks to Madame Castafiore.

Tintin always appreciated Professor Calculus for his vast genius constantly trying to make life easier and safer at Marlinspike Hall although not always successful. Calculus never let too much idle time go by without starting a new project. The gates, the dog feeder, and many other small inventions and gizmos were some of the many Tintin had seen. Calculus led them into the heart of his sanctuary until they found a table with two small back packs made from a green camouflage material.

"Well gentlemen, I would like to present you with these back packs" he said taking one and displaying the many small utility pockets carefully sewn on.

"Where did you get those?" Tintin asked slightly impressed by how compact and well designed the bag looked. Tintin saw two Ts initialed on the bag.

"I got them from the Swiss government, but let me show you…" he said opening the bag revealing its contents.

"The first item Tintin is this" he said pulling out a medium sized black comb.

"A comb? Well that may help me keep my hair placed the way I like, but that's about it" Tintin sighed.

"Oh but it's not just any comb Tintin, the bottom prong has a radio receiver in it set on only one frequency as to not give away its secret. So if you ever get in a jam you can send out a signal as far as three thousand and five hundred meters!" Calculus explained showing Tintin the two small pin holes at the bottom, and then the miniscule button up at the top.

"That button activates the signal, the top prong allows you to hear if any message is sent your way, but you must put it right at your ear, or you will not be able to hear" Calculus explained.

"Wow professor! That's some range for such a small device!" Tintin suddenly changed his tune.

Haddock stood there quietly observing as Calculus fished out another item. A small mirror, flask, magnifying glass, he stopped with a belt with two compact items on the sides. The belt was made of coarse black leather and each had a bronze belt buckle.

"This belt now, looks ordinary except the two compact boxes at the side. Should you ever need to scale rocks and your equipment fail, these utility belts simply by pressing the button on each side box, will cause a cable twenty feet long on each side to shoot up with a metallic like claw and grab on to something and slowly retract helping to pull you upwards" Calculus explained.

"We could have used those back in Tibet for sure!" Haddock explained.

"I know, thank goodness Tharkey came back for us or neither you nor I would be here to talk about it" Tintin agreed.

"Let me try that out…" Haddock said snatching the belt out the Professor's hand.

"Captain! What are you doing!?" Calculus demanded.

"Trying this out!" he said putting on the belt.

"Captain! I can assure you that these have already been tested out by associates of mine. They aren't meant for indoor use" the Professor scolded.

It was too late. Haddock had already put it on and press both buttons. Instantly two four pronged steel claws shot out away from him soaring up into the ceiling each digging into the wooden beam then pulling him up.

"Blisterin' Barnacles! Get me down!" he said as he was being pulled up to the ceiling.

"Press the button to release Captain!" the professor instructed.

He pressed the release button on both sides and he fell down landing right next to Tintin.

"Oh that's smarts!" Haddock said seeing stars for a moment.

"I told you captain, these are not toys" he warned laughing a little.

"Are you ok captain?" Tintin said bending down to help the captain up.

"I will be, just give me a second…" he said slowly standing back up.

"That truly is amazing professor! How are you able to make those prongs so strong?" Tintin asked in amazement.

"I had them made by the Swiss government using titanium" Calculus said with a gleeful look.

Calculus took out a pair of green colored goggles were black and fit comfortable on with a switch on the side.

"These Tintin, are night vision goggles I made myself not long ago, with a flip of a switch you should be able to see in dark places" Calculus said nonchalantly. Tintin and Haddock both nodded in awe as Calculus continued pulling items out of the small bag.

"Last but not least, a flare gun… it's not a deadly weapon, but it can blind your foes should you find yourself in a bind; also, it can be shot almost a hundred feet up if you need assistance. Be careful if you use it as a weapon as anyone who sees this bright light will be blinded for almost a good minute. It's brighter than the normal flare guns. You have six rounds of flare in it" Calculus finished.

"So please use them sparingly" the professor warned.

"What about my bag?" Haddock finally asked feeling a bit left out.

"Oh yes, for you a new pipe!" Calculus said opening the other bag showing the captain a fancy silvery and black looking pipe.

"That's nice professor, but how is that going to help me other than enjoying my tobacco?" Haddock shrugged.

"That pipe is also a whistle captain, here, try blowing on it" Calculus said handing Haddock the pipe. The end of the pipe was curved and shaped like the end of a bugle. Haddock skeptically blew hard on it and a loud blasting deafening sound made Calculus and Tintin both cover their ears.

"That whistle is about ninety decibels" Calculus nodded.

"Well unless I need someone's attention and I want to smoke my tobacco, this device won't be much help" Haddock sighed.

"It also can make a nice smoke screen captain" he said taking out three fairly small pellets that fit into the pipe in a small sealed plastic bag. "When you light your pipe and inhale a few times you will trigger these mini smoke bombs…don't worry they don't explode… to begin quickly flooding a room with smoke" Calculus finished.

"Ok, I guess it could be helpful…" Haddock nodded.

"Oh and here's a nice bronze lighter I had ordered especially for you captain. It has enough fuel to last you for months. Nothing practical really, just nice to have" Calculus said handing Haddock a well crafted metallic bronze lighter.

"Each of you should have the other items in your bag that I showed you earlier… and one last item for both of you" Calculus stopped to grab two pairs of boots of different sizes off a shelf.

"Boots?" Tintin asked.

"They do look very nice" Haddock commented.

The boots were made of tough black leather and had a very interesting looking sole to them.

"These boots look nice and tough, but are as light as a feather. The soles have spring like material inside them putting a spring in your step allowing you to move fifty percent faster in them and maybe allowing your jumping abilities to propel you just a bit further" the professor finished putting them in front of Tintin and Haddock. Haddock and Tintin took off their shoes and immediately tried them on. Each of the pair of boots was a perfect fit and felt incredibly comfortable as if they were wearing a slipper.

"Wow professor these are really nice!" Tintin exclaimed not feeling in the slightest encumbered.

"It has a nice feeling to it eh boy?" Haddock said standing up tapping his feet.

"I assume the two of you are leaving for London tomorrow correct?" Calculus quickly added.

"Yes, we are" Tintin nodded. Haddock shook his head in disapproval.

"Well, I want you to take these canes to our friends Thompson and Thomson, but first let me demonstrate how they work" Calculus said quickly.

Tintin and Haddock were surprised at just how many things the professor had been working on as of late.

"You squeeze the top of the cane and watch…" Calculus demonstrated. The cane expanded out almost another foot as they realized the cane was made of some alloy rather than the wood look that it appeared to resemble.

"Watch this now!" Calculus said pointing the now five foot cane toward the wall. He squeezed the top of the cane again and a small dart shot out at the end sticking into the wall.

"I'm sure they will appreciate those professor, but I worry they may use them incorrectly" Tintin said with concern.

"Well then Tintin, I leave it up to you to teach them the proper use. There are nine dart in each of them and they each have just a bit of tranquilizing poison, make sure you explain that to them" Calculus pointed out.

"Well that one has only eight now" Tintin laughed.

"Actually, they have ten but the first dart is not poisoned…" the professor said using the other cane squeezing it shooting the first dart.

"There" he said twisting the top slightly. "Twisting the top a little will make the canes retract" he finished.

"Why thanks for all the gifts Cuthbert, I must say you never cease to amaze" Haddock said shaking his hand.

"What? Oh thank you captain… just remember a friendly 'goat' made them" Calculus laughed quickly getting laughs from both Haddock and Tintin. They gathered the small bags and other items and returned back to the manor for a good nights rest. The stars were out in full and the air was calm as they made their way back to the manor that late hour.

"Well good night gentlemen, I expect to see you for breakfast in the morning" Calculus said retiring to his room for the night.

"I guess we'd better go to bed and get some rest" Tintin said as he and Haddock stood at the top of the stairs then began walking towards his room.

"That's right" Haddock suddenly grabbed Tintin's wrist. "We are going to bed!" he whispered devilishly.

"Captain!" Tintin blushed. "I need to put my bag in my room and—" Tintin was cut off as Haddock put his hand over his mouth. "You owe me you little siren! You're coming with me!" Haddock laughed wickedly. Tintin couldn't help but to smile as Haddock drug Tintin back to his bedroom, closed, and locked the door.


	27. Enter Joachim

CHAPTER 27

The ride to Glasgow was a long and tedious one, riddled with stops and noisy people getting on and off. Once they reached Carlisle the number of riders dropped a bit allowing them to be alone in the train compartment. Chester let Enzo take a short nap then when Ezno woke up a couple hours later, Chester took a turn napping. Chester told Enzo that one of them needed to stay awake because he did not trust people these days. Enzo reflected on the events back at Mary Ann's house while Chester slept.

Enzo realized that Captain Haddock and Tintin were more than just friends. The nature of Haddock and Tintin's relationship was a topic that was not open to discussion. Chester was more than a bit reserved about discussing such private matters with anyone other than the person in question. Enzo wanted to know more about how it worked and how long they had been together. Tintin was not forthcoming with the information and only hinted to Enzo that he was correct near the end of their stay.

Enzo was about to turn twenty years old within a couple of days and wanted to do something fun. Enzo had never experienced true love before. He began thinking about a childhood girlfriend whom he remembered back home. She was only fourteen at the time while he was fifteen. They had been out and had an innocent kiss once or twice. The last time he was in a year ago they had a more passionate kiss sneaking away from her family, but Enzo realized another boy had his eyes on her as well. Ezno thought girls were beautiful but also began to be more aware of men too. He found it really confusing but wanted to ask Tintin more questions that he just didn't feel comfortable talking to Captain Chester about something so personal.

Enzo felt the last few days in England he had grown a bit more. He learned more about friendship and loyalty as he had noticed Haddock and Chester seemed to have an unbreakable bond almost as if they were blood relatives. Enzo didn't know all of the details concerning Tintin's visit with his brother Benton, but Chester had told him things didn't go well as the evening progressed. Benton seemed like such a nice young man like Tintin or Fenton as his brother liked to call him.

"Last stop Glasgow!" a conductor walked by and announced.

"Finally" Enzo thought glad that they would be able to get off the long train ride, it was almost ten O'clock that night.

"Captain Chester" Enzo said gently budging him.

"Hmmm" Chester grunted.

"We're almost here" Enzo relayed.

"Oh" he replied lying with his back facing Enzo. Slowly he turned over, sat up, and stretched.

"Time goes by much faster when you're sleeping" Chester yawned.

The train began to slowly come to screeching halt as they entered Central Station in Glasgow.

"Well let's go!" Chester said grabbing his belongings leading Enzo off the train.

People were filtering into the huge station out of the train, but the crowds weren't huge at this hour. A couple moments later a young pretty fiery haired girl with a young blond haired man and a young baby girl stood not far from the train waving.

"Father!" she cried out in glee.

"Elizabeth!" Chester ran to embrace his daughter.

"It's so good to see you again!" she beamed.

"How's my lass doing these days?" he brushed her long fiery red hair aside.

"Mum just left yesterday, she was here for almost a week. Been doing great! I see you brought Enzo!" She smiled giving Enzo a hug as well.

"Hello Elizabeth!" he smiled hugging her back as they walked over to join the rest of her family.

"You've been taking care of my dad?" she joked.

"The best I can" he laughed.

"Captain!" Elizabeth's husband said giving Chester a hardy handshake and a small hug.

"You taking good care of my lass Kevin?" Chester jokingly asked.

"She takes care of me" he winked over to his wife.

"I see…" Chester looked at his daughter knowing how strong willed she was like him.

"How's my granddaughter Rachel!" Chester said picking up and kissing the little girl standing next to her father.

"Pa pa—" The little two year old replied laughing.

"She's growing fast!" Chester handed her back to her father.

"Well met Enzo!" Kevin said shaking his hand.

"Same to you" Enzo replied.

"Let's go home dad we have our small van parked a few blocks away" Elizabeth said as the small family began making their way back to their van. They drove for about twenty minutes until they reached the outskirts of Glasgow in a small house. It was nothing impressive, just an old style home that had been turned into two apartments. An elderly couple lived on the right side of the house.

"It's late so we need to keep our voices down… the landlords across the hall are funny about us having guests late at night, but I've already told them you were coming" Elizabeth explained. The night air was a bit chilly.

"I will make everyone a nice mug of hot cocoa" Elizabeth said going to their small kitchen.

Chester and Enzo took a seat on the large sofa they had. Little Rachel had to be carried in as she fell asleep on the way home.

"Excuse me while I put the sleeping princess to bed" Kevin said carrying his daughter to one of the rooms.

"You're granddaughter just keeps getting bigger and bigger" Enzo commented to Chester.

"Yes, us Chester's are like that, big and strong…even the women" he laughed.

Enzo glanced again at Elizabeth as she was boiling some milk and water on the stove. She wasn't a big woman. Only an inch shorter than Enzo, and athletic, she was definitely an active mother. Her hair was really long and from her appearance she took care of it too. Her eyes were just like her father's a nice light grey.

"So we're leaving Monday?" Enzo asked.

"Yes, and we will be leaving quite early too, so make sure you get plenty of rest the night before" Chester warned.

"Do you think Captain Haddock and Fenton are ok?" Enzo asked a little worried.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, they've pulled through much more tougher situations in the past" Chester commented.

"What tougher situations?" Elizabeth came in to join them on the sofa setting down a tray of four mugs of hot cocoa.

"I was talking about your Uncle Haddock" Chester grinned.

"Oh…yes, how did your visit go with Aunt Mary Ann, Uncle Bob, and Uncle Archie?" Elizabeth laughed.

"It's been quite interesting…but we had a good time overall I believe" Chester summed it up.

"Really?" Elizabeth paused to hand them their mugs.

"Is something wrong?" Chester regarded his daughter's confused look.

"Well, I don't think so… is there?" Elizabeth returned the question.

"It's nothing you should be concerned about dear" Chester returned.

"Are you sure? Aunt Mary Ann called and asked me to have you call her as soon as you arrived" Elizabeth mentioned.

"Is that so? Did she say why?" Chester asked.

"No, she wouldn't say, nor would Alyssa" Elizabeth took a sip of her hot cocoa.

"Perhaps I should give her a call then" Chester nodded.

"Sure dad, the phone is in the kitchen, and I have her number listed in my notebook on the table" She replied.

"I think I'll do that…" Chester said getting up and going to the kitchen. Elizabeth watched him leave the room and go behind the corner into the kitchen.

"Enzo, is there anything that I should know?" Elizabeth began hounding him.

"Well…you see…" He answered awkwardly not wanting to say something he shouldn't.

"I'm his daughter Enzo, if my father is concerned I have a right to know" she said succinctly.

Enzo looked into the kitchen and looked back at Elizabeth not sure where to start. Maybe there was a reason why Mary Ann didn't say anything.

"Well it's true we did have an interesting time before we arrived here in Scotland out at Victoria Station in London…" Enzo began retelling insignificant events in a greater light.

**XXXXXXXX**

Captain Chester dialed his sister's phone number and the phone began to ring. Almost instantly his sister answered.

"Hello" Mary Ann answered anxiously.

"Mary Ann, Elizabeth said you needed me to call you, we just arrived back at her house" Chester responded.

"Thank God you're safe Frederick! We got a call from a young man named Caleb over in Belgium. I couldn't speak good French so Alyssa spoke to him. I'll let you speak with her" Mary Ann said handing Alyssa the phone.

"Uncle Frederick?" Alyssa replied.

"I'm here, go on…" Chester listened carefully.

"Caleb says a man by the name of Gaspar was in the pub the night you guys left and was talking about coming after all of you here" Alyssa mentioned.

"What!?" Chester almost panicked.

"Yes, he doesn't know where we live… does he?" Alyssa asked with much concern.

"No, I've never brought him over...even when we were supposedly friends…something kept me from letting him get that close. I'm glad I trusted my instinct" Chester breathed deeply.

"Uncle, why is he tailing you?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know… I think he's working for someone else now. They tried to abduct Tintin before we left Antwerp and grabbed Enzo instead…luckily they let him go" Chester tried to explain.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Alyssa asked with much concern.

"I was hoping it was just a minor run-in, but obviously not. Listen Alyssa, if you see a stocky man close to my height, bald or with a black bandana he wears, be very cautious and call the police immediately" Chester warned.

"You're scaring me Uncle Frederick" Alyssa didn't like her uncle's tone of voice picking up instantly that he was serious.

"Don't be frightened, just be wary and vigilant. Hopefully since Tintin is gone they won't bother you, again, be wary of any stranger who claims to be a friend or who seems to be watching you" Chester advised.

"Should I tell mum?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes…she needs to know everything" Chester sighed.

"Mum's right here, I got to finish folding clothes Uncle, please be careful" Alyssa pleaded.

"Yes dear…" he trailed off as Alyssa handed the phone back to her mother.

"So your first mate's back for revenge is it?" Mary Ann asked already knowing about who Gaspar was.

"I don't know…we had a minor scuffle back in Antwerp before we left" Chester repeated.

"I heard, well don't worry, I will tell my husband and Nathan, we got something that will light up their life should they make the mistake of coming to visit us" Mary Ann said laughing.

"I'm glad to hear that, if you do see Gaspar, don't take him lightly…he's a very dangerous man" Chester warned.

"Understood brother, we'll you have good night, tell Elizabeth hello, and give baby Rachel a hug and kiss for me" Mary Ann concluded.

"Good Nite Mary" Chester said hanging up the phone. Chester turned around to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway of the kitchen and living room with a shocked look on her face.

"So the boogeymans back?" she muttered remembering her father tell her some horror stories about his old treacherous first mate. She remembered seeing him one time when she was a teen during a visit with her father. His evil eyes sent shudders through her entire being. She told her father she thought he was evil. During her visits with her father, she would always dress up as a boy so no one would get any ideas, but even that didn't always guarantee her safety. The older she became, the more difficult it was to hide her beauty.

"I'm afraid so… but don't worry, he doesn't know where you live or your Aunt Mary Ann lives," Chester said putting both of his hands up.

"Hopefully pray tell he never finds out…" Elizabeth said covering her mouth running to her father as Chester protectively embraced her.

"Don't worry, you have a good husband, I trust he will protect you and Rachel well" Chester said comforting his daughter.

"I'll talk to Kevin about it after you leave, I don't want to get him up in arms right now" Elizabeth explained.

"Let's not let this news ruin our visit" Chester smiled. They returned to the living room and joined Enzo and Kevin who were already half-way finished with their hot cocoa laughing.

The night was dark and chilly, each member of the group secretly met in Herr Wagner's quarters as they proceeded to the secret chamber. The secret chamber had been washed and cleaned by the acolytes of the order which were two mysterious men who never spoke to anyone always wearing grey robes and bird like masks. Lento knew that was protocol for the order that holy acolytes were to never reveal their true identities.

This time they noticed that the restraints in the summoning circle weren't made of leather this time. There were spikes and chains now to restrain any super human which translated into them having the aid of demon like strength. The man in the red robes stood at the altar examining all of his tools while they waited for the guest of honor to arrive. It was only an hour away from midnight as the acolytes continued to chat to the painting of the octopus like creature. Lento had read something interesting in the short period of time he had been focusing on his studies with Rastapopoulos. The full moon was a heightened time of power, but the new moon or 'dark moon' as the book put it, was an even more heightened time when it came to dark magic.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The poor Asian girl had to relive a horrible nightmare once again. The younger one sat wrapped in a blanket curled in a ball on the mattress at the corner of the wall shaking and crying. The older Asian girl tried to stop him but was knocked unconscious a meter away from the them when he backhanded her with all of his might for getting in his way. The man chained to the walls could hear what was going on and he protested loudly cursing and taunting him with every insult he knew until the wicked man came and beat him senseless until he could no longer speak and fell silent. After he was finished, he unchained the now unconscious man and took him out of the room and brought him up to the secret chamber. The other Asian girl was so traumatized she didn't even know what was going on around her. She prayed that she could just die and be free from all of this torture.

The unconscious man was barely alive earlier. The older Asian girl had kept giving him water every so often to keep him from thirsting to death. The conditions in the room were horrible. Once the man began to wake from his merciful unconscious state, he began feeling pain on every inch of him as he was chained down in the middle of a room with hooded and masked robed people chanting in a language he couldn't understand. Black candles were lit on every corner of the room. He could hear an animal squealing for its life until it too became silent. Eerie chanting continued as the flames of few candles seem to grow and change color from reddish orange to a bluish purple color.

The prisoner hadn't the strength or the energy, to resist what was happening. Lento continued chanting interested in what would be the end results tonight as the midnight hour approached. The black mirror again began to have some shapeless form in it. The man in the red robes and mask began to let his voice crescendo as it began to sound more and more inhuman. Lento and the others would echo the chants as the acolytes would ring the gongs to symbolize a passing of one of the rites, until finally the man with the red robes took animal blood and began to paint symbols on the man's chest. The man in the red robes had a small cauldron burning with various articles in it. The final chant was spoken in unison as the object in the black mirror began to take some horrid looking shape coming out of the mirror leaving a frigid chill instantly in the room. The fire in the cauldron shot up in a huge pyre that almost touched the ceiling displaying a variety of purplish blue flame.

Rastapopoulos was astounded because he had never thought anything like this in his conceived life was possible. He was raised as a catholic and raised in poverty and swore he would never want for anything again. While terrifying, it was as Lento felt, exhilarating at the same time to know that such a power existed. He realized where the true influence and power in this cult really came from at that moment. He thought it was just a mere lie to draw followers. The possibilities of getting rich and beyond worldly power just appealed so glamorously to him now. He had to be careful as to not let anyone think he would turn on his fellow brethren or he would lose everything just as fast as he gained it. The cult had put him back in business and kept him off the radar of the law which meant it wasn't a wise decision to bite the hand that feeds you.

The Fakir was more terrified than anything, but he felt that the rewards from doing these dark rituals would far outweigh the terror he could endure during these sessions. He was slightly injured during the last ritual, luckily nothing that couldn't heal in a short period of time. His powers of hypnosis were passed down in his family who like Rastapopoulos came from a poor background. India had a caste system which did not allow certain groups to climb out of their position, so he turned to a dishonest living using his powers for his own personal gain. The cult had helped him recover many losses which he suffered on account of Tintin and INTERPOL. Lento, Rastapopoulos, and the Fakir, each knew very little about Herr Wagner and even less about Lady Ravena. Circles among villains were a pretentious lot, one never knew would one would turn on the other.

The man on the floor suddenly felt vigor return to his body as he could feel his conscious fading. He fought the will of the demon entering his body screaming louder than he ever had.

"Don't fight me, you can't win mortal…" a voice said inside his head.

"Don't resist me and I will set you free…" the voice began to sound a bit more seductive.

"Let yourself go and I will make the pain stop…" the voice said yet again.

The man hurt all over finally in one last bout of wills he yielded to the voice in his head and he quit struggling. Each of the members of the circle looked down on the unconscious man as he lied there completely limp. His eyes opened instantly and with inhuman strength, almost broke the chains.

"You fools!" the man's voice now sounded like three voices in one not even human.

"You will do our bidding demon!" The man in the red robes barked at him.

"Why should I help you mortal?" the possessed man spat.

"Because, it is I who summoned you here Joachim!" the man in the red robes declared.

"Aarrrghh!" the possessed man hollered out.

"Yes Joachim, you will do my bidding!" the red robed man repeated.

The man struggled fiercely to break the chains but the spike suddenly began coming up little by little.

"Bring sea salt, sprinkle it on him, and began the binding chant on now" the red robed man ordered. Everyone grabbed a hand full of sea salt and began tossing it on him chanting in the unknown language that nobody seemed to know the true origins to. The possessed man began acting as if they were tossing hot coals on him shouting out curses heard only by mortals centuries in the past. The possessed man began to lie there harmlessly.

"You've failed again! You think that imp is more powerful than me?" the demon laughed.

"You cannot harm us" the red robed man declared.

"Maybe not… release me and see" the demon said with his red eyes glaring at all of them.

"Acolytes!" the red robed man called out. "Release this demon" he ordered.

Reluctantly, the two grey robed acolytes did as they were told. The demon slowly stood up eying all of them even though they all wore bird like masks.

"You think those disguises fool me?" the demon slowly walked around them.

"Don't toy with us demon! You have a contract with us now!" Lady Ravena spoke up.

"You think it's that simple gypsy lady? Your power has no effect on me! Your curses and fortunes mean nothing to Joachim…" he spouted out walking slowly casing the group.

"You gluttonous pig!" the demon spat at Rastapopoulos. "Your trinkets and materialistic desires will not save you!" The demon continued eying the group.

"You!" the demon then pointed to the Fakir. "You betrayed your own family, murderer of your own people… your hypnotic skills and rope tricks don't affect the likes of me you trickster!" the demon continued scrutinizing.

The demon looked over Lento for a moment, "Curious…curious… fascinations will get you no where you ambitious maggot…but… curiously there may be hope for you, he he he he!" the demon laughed uncontrollably for a moment.

The demon circled Herr Wagner. "You… for all your cunning and little bit of power you possess…you failed to remember one thing…" the demon paused.

"Your timing is off you idiot!" the demon finished laughing mockingly.

"Watch your tongue demon and learn your place!" he said picking up a staff poking the demon with it.

"What do you mean our timing is off?" Lento spoke up finally.

The demon looked at him and walked slowly to him.

"Ah, you want answers? Darkness cannot reside long in light!" the demon spoke archaically.

"What does that mean?" Lento demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" the demon mocked.

"Because I command it!" Herr Wagner took off his mask revealing himself more menacing than he normally appeared. The four other members were now taken aback by his sudden revelation. One eye was red, and the other sky blue. His voice slightly altered a little deeper making him sound louder than normal.

"You make me laugh!" the demon mocked.

Herr Wagner threw out his hands and his ceremonial dagger flew into his hand from the altar. Everyone in the room was quiet with awe.

"I could send you back instantly" Herr Wagner threatened.

"Mere parlor tricks of yours don't scare me…you forget your own limitations" the demon reminded.

"…as do you!" Wagner pointed the knife closer.

"Do. Your. Worst." The demon looked unblinking.

Herr Wagner let his anger over take him. He began chanting, cut the man once lightly with the dagger, and threw more sea salt on him. The demon fell to the ground convulsing and stood up shaking with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, they were normal color again. The prisoner regained control and bolted for the door opening it with inhuman strength. He ran out of the secret chamber into Herr Wagner's quarters, then outside only to be met by Gaspar.

"You!" Gaspar shouted punching him repeatedly. The prisoner felt nothing but instead, laughed in his face. Gaspar then took out his gun.

The prisoner was being driven mad by the demon's voice, but recognized Gaspar as his tormentor for a split second to take advantage of this inhuman strength. He reached out and grabbed Gaspar by the throat, "If I'm going to Hell! So are you!" he grunted. Gaspar looked into his eyes with great surprise as he lifting him up off of his feet tossing him several feet down across the deck. The voices became too strong again and he ran in a mad fit.

"Shoot him!" Gaspar shouted recovering. Crew members fired and shot at him. Then he jumped over the rail into the water resurfacing as a dead man a minute later.

Herr Wagner regarded all of the cult followers in the room, "Remember, speak none of this to another living soul, or you forfeit your life!" he threatened. "Treachery in my circle will earn you a quick death at best" he reminded.

The ritual went better than last time, but Wagner started to wonder what his mistake was but still wasn't one hundred percent sure. "We set off tonight! We meet tomorrow evening in the conference room, and I want all of you to have answers for me" Wagner instructed.

"Dismissed! Except for you my Lady..."


	28. Chasing Around Town

**CHAPTER 28**

The evening went by fairly uneventful shortly after Chang had shared what he learned with the detectives. They called in a report and by the time all of that had taken place, the detectives were ready to eat. They stopped in a local pub in South London and had dinner. Chang was fairly quiet listening to the detectives ramble on and on about suspicions they had about everyone.

"Can't trust anyone..." Thompson rambled on enjoying his fish and chips.

"Right, anyone..." Thomson agreed mindlessly chewing up his chips.

"Chang, could you please pass me the vinegar?" Thompson looked up as Chang nibbled on his the filets he had on his plate.

"Here you are Mr. Thompson" Chang replied politely.

Luckily Chang did not easily get annoyed about anything. He only missed the peace and solitude that Tibet had to offer him when he stayed with the monks. Chang thought back for a moment remembering a couple instances when the yeti would make himself known to Chang by making melancholy low roars as if he was saying "hello". Once each month if the weather permitted while he was in Tibet, he would travel alone to the cave where the yeti sustained him and leave a food offering as a way of saying thanks. Those were some peaceful time, but Chang quickly snapped back to the present as returning to the Detectives' somewhat mindless rambles. He realized he was working to assist these two, but quickly learned he may have to do some groundwork in order help expedite the process some. After dinner they checked in at a bed and breakfast for the night. The detectives were trying to be frugal so they shared a room which only had a full sized bed.

Chang graciously volunteered to sleep on the floor as the detectives got him an extra blanket, sheet, and pillow. Luckily the floor was made of a nice thick red carpet making it a bit easier to sleep on. Sleeping on the floor didn't bother Chang as he learned how to survive without many things for a long time before he was adopted and then when he began living in Tibet. Today had been exhausting for Chang so he wrapped up in his sheet and blanket and tried to go to sleep. Fortunately for him he fell asleep before the Thom(p)sons' began their snoring serenade.

Chang woke up just after sunrise the next morning as light began to filter through the long red draped curtains in the room. Both of the detectives were still snoozing in bed so he decided to take a seat by the window and meditate. Ten minutes later he couldn't tell if he had fallen asleep but he began seeing a calm scene over the ocean. It was as if the sun was only beginning to rise. He saw a huge black sea serpent jump out of the water in the distance and back in only to be continuing away until it could not be seen. Chang began to take deep breaths and slowly come out of his meditation then stood up and put his green kimono and black trousers on.

"Mr. Thompson and Thomson, we need to get up, I have a bad feeling we are losing the trail" Chang announced. Both the detectives were snuggled up against one another and quickly realized Chang was in the room with them as they woke quickly scooting back over to their own side.

"What?! Where?!" Thompson sat up in his pajamas.

"Who?! Why?!" Thomson mimicked his partner.

Chang smiled and laughed, "I will be downstairs waiting for you" Chang said politely leaving the room.

"I believe he said he has a 'bad' feeling!" Thompson sat up in bed.

"I think that's what he said too!" Thomson rubbed his eyes.

"So we go on one of his feelings?" Thompson asked confused.

"Don't know, he seems pretty sure…" Thomson nodded.

"Well then let's get up!" Thompson said twisting around in the covers to get up tripping and falling off the bed.

Chang sat down in the common room which was a nice living room decked out in all shades of red and pink as if it were Valentine's Day. Chang took a seat at the few small wooden tables covered with bright red table clothes sipping a cup of tea.

"Would there be anything else for you sir?" an elderly lady offered.

"No thank you madam, I appreciate your hospitality" Chang smiled graciously.

"If you need anything else just let me know young man" the elderly lady said walking back to the front desk. Chang noticed a couple of younger people bringing out food buffet style on a table covered with lids for self service.

Chang sat there thinking how he could probably do better on his own, but realized that he had been placed with the detectives for a reason. Chang was a very spiritual person and believed that most things happened for a reason. It didn't take much wisdom for Chang to realize how they needed him. Chang sat in meditation while he drank his tea praying to the spirits that they would keep Mrs. Lam's daughter safe until he could reach her. Before the Detectives arrived downstairs Chang also saved a thought for Tintin.

Thirty minutes passed by until both of the detectives came down the narrow red rugged stairway from the rooms on the second floor. They instantly spotted Chang sitting by himself in front of the window bathing in the sunlight drinking tea. The detectives treated themselves to some eggs and toast for breakfast while Chang hardly paid them any attention lost in his own thoughts.

"So Mr. Chang, we are going to the docks to investigate down by the harbor" Thompson finally spoke up getting Chang's attention.

"Ok, I'm ready" Chang glanced up.

"Tis, tis, tis…" Thomson nodded disapprovingly at Chang.

"Is something wrong detective?" Chang looked a little alarmed.

"We've got to do something about your attire mate…" Thomson stroked his mustache.

"Precisely, so we're going to go buy you some clothes" Thompson grinned at Chang.

"Although I don't think it's necessary...you're the leader, I will follow" Chang nodded and went along with their little masquerade.

"Don't worry, we've excellent taste in clothes young man" Thomson said patting Chang on the back.

"Why thank you, it's been awhile since anyone has bought me clothes" Chang laughed but inside was worried that his vision of losing the trail would come to pass.

Thomson kept trying to picture Chang in different clothes to figure out what would suit him. He was trying to envision Chang in a similar outfit that they wore. Then he tried picturing him in different colors. Chang was slightly distracting, he couldn't help but notice how cute little Chang looked so he quickly snapped out of his thought scolding himself for even thinking such a thought.

"Is everything alright Detective?" Chang looked Thomson in the eye naïve of what he was doing.

"Um…right…everything is just fine, I was about to say…" Thomson's face blushed slightly.

"Thomson!" Thompson slugged his partner in the arm realizing what Thomson was doing.

"Is there a problem Detectives?" Chang asked still clueless as to what just happened.

"No problem at all, we're going to the clothing shop" Thompson smiled getting up from the table leading the outside.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Early that morning back at Marlinspike Hall Tintin woke up exhausted smelling the strong sweet scent of his captain's pipe. Captain Haddock was already up smoking in his burgundy house coat lounging around with a book in his hand by his desk.

"Good morning landlubber!" Haddock heard him stirring in the bed as he was finishing an old book he'd been reading for quite a while.

"Good morning captain" Tintin smiled getting out of bed slowly in his light blue pajamas he wore. He noticed of course how much pep the captain had in his voice. Tintin knew after romantic nights the captain was always in an exceptional mood.

"Breakfast should be about ready for us my boy" Haddock beamed at Tintin closing his book replacing it back on the small bookshelf he had in his bedroom.

"I smell it, Nestor never ceases to surprise me with his devotion to us" Tintin said walking to one of Haddock's drawers which had a few of his clothes in it. Most of the time Tintin ended up in Haddock's bedroom with him, but they kept separate rooms so no one would start asking questions which they both felt were no ones' business.

"Let's go eat landlubber!" Haddock said smacking Tintin on the buttocks.

"Ouch…" Tintin shrank back a little playfully.

"Is something wrong lad?" Haddock looked at him carefully as Tintin continued walking noticing a slight crookedness in his step. Instantly Haddock smiled, "Yes sir! I've done my job!" Haddock thought and began to laugh.

"What's so funny Captain?" Tintin looked him a little funny.

"Nothing at all my boy… now let's go downstairs before our breakfast gets cold" Haddock rushed out with him.

"…but, I need to change and get ready for the flight to London…and so do you" Tintin explained as they were walking down the stairs.

"Bad news Tintin, there were no available flights today, looks like we will have to wait until after lunch tomorrow. It is Friday…" Haddock frowned.

"I guess there is stuff that can be done here, hopefully everyone will be ok without us for a day" Tintin sighed as they walked down to the dining room.

"Come on Tintin, let's just take a day to unwind, everyone is aware of the danger. It's you they're after. Let's just take it easy today and enjoy some 'us' time. Tomorrow we're back out again" Haddock pointed out.

Snowy and Cocoa came running into the dining hall like pair of horses circling the table jumping up and down on Haddock and Tintin.

"Well good morning to you too Snowy, Cocoa!" Tintin giggled as they each kissed them both good morning.

"You two better behave yourselves" Haddock chuckled petting them both.

"It's been awhile since I've seen Snowy this happy" Tintin commented.

"Can't be a bad thing…" Haddock winked at Tintin.

Nestor came in with the rest of the breakfast on a serving tray.

"I apologize Master Haddock, but not even standby flights are possibly available" Nestor announced setting down the tray on the table.

"Don't worry about it Nestor, we'll find other ways to occupy our time" Haddock replied mischievously.

"Oh I see…" Nestor almost laughed raising an eyebrow. "Its' premium food today Snowy, Cocoa…" Nestor announced as Snowy recognized the 'premium' word. Snowy's eyes lit up.

Cocoa gave Snowy a confused look.

"Don't ask, just follow me" Snowy barked suddenly dancing around Nestor back into the kitchen as Cocoa followed after.

"Tintin! Captain Haddock! Good morning, I thought the two of you were leaving today" Professor Calculus came down in his house robes to join them for breakfast.

"Why Cuthbert! You're actually going to join us for breakfast?" Haddock asked surprised.

"Of course Captain, I'm going to make sure that I get to see my family off before they leave" the professor nodded joining them at the breakfast table taking his plate helping himself to toast, eggs, and a bowl of fruit.

"We're not leaving today, there are no planes available Cuthbert" Haddock explained a bit loudly just in case the professor didn't have his hearing aid in.

"You're not leaving because there are no trains today?!" the professor asked a bit confused.

"No! PLANES!" Haddock shouted.

"Oh…planes, I need to put my hearing aid on" the professor said adjusting it. "That's better!" The professor nodded.

"So you're not leaving today?" the Professor had a sparkle in his eye.

"No, just relaxing today" Haddock continued eating his breakfast.

"I was wondering if you would join me in the lab for just a bit… I have one last thing I would like to show you Captain" Professor Calculus replied beginning to eat.

"If it involves me doing work the answer is no" Haddock replied simply.

Tintin finished his breakfast while listening to them converse back and forth.

"Captain, maybe you should see what the professor has, I'm going to take a quick trip into town" Tintin suggested.

"Where you planning on going Tintin?" Haddock huffed.

"I need to go pay someone dear to me a visit…" Tintin trailed of mysteriously.

"You can help me too if you like Tintin" Calculus suggested.

"Sorry professor, I have something I need to do" Tintin made up his mind.

"An old dear friend?" Haddock asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Captain, I'm just going back to check something out at my old flat" Tintin explained.

"Can I come with you?" Haddock asked.

"I need to do this alone captain, I need to find some answers" Tintin clarified.

"Do you want me to drive you there?" Haddock asked carefully.

"I'll take my motorbike, besides the professor seems to have something important that could be useful" Tintin suggested.

"Thank you Tintin, it is useful" Calculus nodded. Haddock looked at Tintin still not quite convinced.

"Listen Captain, trust me on this, I won't be gone longer than a couple of hours. If I decide to do something else I will come back for you" Tintin promised.

"Well…ok, but don't you be getting yourself into any trouble!" Haddock shook his finger at Tintin seriously. "Take Snowy and Cocoa with you, I'll feel better if you do" Haddock finished his breakfast sighing. Tintin went back to his room to change.

"Well I'll meet you back down here in thirty minutes" Calculus said returning back upstairs to change. Haddock did likewise catching Tintin dressed in a pair of brown trousers and a blue and white cris-crossed vest with a white button up shirt underneath.

"You be careful now, I don't want to have to come rescue you again" Haddock said giving Tintin and quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"I promise captain, I will be extremely careful" Tintin agreed kissing him back then quickly dashed out the door. Haddock followed him out into the foyer and watched him call Snowy and Cocoa out the front door with him. Haddock sighed again hoping that he didn't make a mistake to let Tintin go off alone. Why would he want to go back to his old flat? Surely someone had rented it out by now. Haddock was a bit hurt by Tintin wanting to go alone that he didn't make the connection as to why Tintin went there for a while.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Allan disappeared for a couple hours that previous night leaving Tom, Ivan, and Mikhail at another pub. Allan watched one of his old girlfriends from a distance. Each time he thought he would have a chance to approach her there were always crowds of people around. Allan watched the place up until closing time hoping to catch Tessie alone with no more than two people. The opportunity didn't come as the pub seemed extraordinarily busy as loud laughing and shouting could be heard. When Allan saw they were finishing closing the place up, he had planned on having a little one on one talk with Tessie for her insubordinate behavior towards him. Unfortunately for Allan she was escorted by three different men and that young bartender.

"If you won't talk to me I will think of another punishment for you!" Allan thought not wanting to deal with that many foes at one time alone. He watched her fine frame walk along with those others lustfully.

"I'm much better than they are!" Allan thought resentfully.

He watched them disappear out of view as the level of anger began to rise in Allan until he decided what he was going to do. Systematically he began setting fire to the building from the back.

"See how you like it you whore!" Allan moved away watching as the fire began to start to catch. Satisfied for the moment that he hurt Tessie back for turning him down, he returned to the pub where Tom and Mikhail were a bit tipsy.

"Come on blokes! We got to go now!" Allan came in quietly.

"Already boss? Why don't you have a drink with us?" Tom said happily.

"Now's not the time for this stupidity Tom, we got to get to the train stop and be on our way towards Colchester" Allan explained taking his and Mikhail's beer from him.

"Hey! Come on boss!" Tom complained.

"That's my beer! You can't have any!" Mikhail said pouting.

"You're going to have some of my fist in a minute you idiots, now get going!" Allan grunted.

Ivan quickly grabbed Mikhail by the arm leading him to the door as Allan did Tom. They quickly made their way to the train station. Allan could hear fire trucks and police cars in the distance which made a wicked smile curve up on his lips as they finally reached a train stop. It was late so there weren't many riders. They rode the train to Colchester and found an inn in town to stay at for the night.

The innkeeper was an unsavory type which was the sort Allan liked to deal with. He figured most minded their business and cared only for their own. There were two small twin beds in the fairly clean room.

"The drunk ones get the floor or the chair" Allan announced, but neither Mikhail or Tom seemed to care. Mikhail had already dozed off on the chair in the corner, while Tom had already passed out on the floor.

"Didn't you mention that Tintin had been spotted in Ipswich?" Ivan asked curiously.

"Yes, but it's too late to get that far, besides, I have a connection or two in this town" Allan said glancing out of the second floor window down at the street.

"This is where you're from?" Ivan asked.

"My original town is up north in Manchester—you'd better get some rest Ivan we got a lot of work to do tomorrow" Allan warned him.

"You think Tintin is really here?" Ivan asked taking off his shoes getting comfortable on the bed.

"We'll see, or we won't be returning to the Sea Serpent. Lieutenant Wagner does not like failure" Allan said opening a window lighting a cigarette.

"Did you take care of your business?" Ivan asked lying on his side as Mikhail and Tom continued to rest out cold.

"You might say that…" Allan took a long drag on his cigarette.

"She must have been the love of your life" Ivan commented.

"More like, 'I use you, then you're no good for me' kind of woman" Allan laughed.

"You got to keep control of your women" Ivan suggested.

"Aye!" Allan laughed.

"You give them too much freedom they forget who is in charge" Ivan continued.

"That's my problem, I'm never around long enough to make 'em mind" Allan nodded.

"I know what you mean…" Ivan agreed.

"I say love 'em and leave 'em" Allan said bitterly taking his last drag of his cigarette flicking it out the window. "Listen Ivan, I'm counting on you to keep Mikhail in line, we can't be fooling around with this mission, got it?" Allan concluded with a serious tone.

"Yes Admiral…" Ivan agreed.

"If we aren't in Glasgow with Tintin by early Monday… we may as well make tracks. This guy doesn't play around" Allan warned.

"So that's why we will find him" Ivan replied optimistically.

"Exactly, only Tintin is already on to us, so we're going to have to be clever" Allan explained.

"The Lieutenant should have let us go after him earlier" Ivan shook his head.

"Aye, but you can't question the likes of him…not a good idea" Allan closed the window. "We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Allan sat on his bed.

"Night Admiral" Ivan said turning over and shutting his eyes.

Allan turned the lamp off and lied down mentally trying to work everything out.

The next morning was a bit rough for Tom and Mikhail as they were having hangovers. Allan was already out and about connecting with his network while Ivan was downstairs getting the crude snacks they had. Before it became too late, Allan and Ivan woke Mikhail and Tom up reminding them of their mission.

"I have an old mate who set me up with a guy who would take us later to Ipswich, he knows the guy we need to talk to" Allan mentioned as they were walking downtown. The town was crowded as traders and vendors were dealing with merchants and folks were going about their daily business.

"So where are we supposed to meet this bloke boss?" Tom asked.

"At the corner of the farmer's market" Allan replied watching everyone suspiciously. Ivan and Mikhail followed quietly. Ten minutes later they spotted a stocky man near a fish stand.

"Ah, there's the guy" Allan smiled. "Mikhail, Ivan, wait here, Tom, come with me…" Allan instructed.

The man had a fish stand and his skin looked fairly red and weather beaten. He wore a patch over one eye and was missing a couple teeth. He wore a white tank top and a pair of jeans with boots.

"'ello mate, can I sell you a fish or two?" he asked showing his selection of codfish, sea bass, and shrimp.

"Not bad… good catches, I was told you were going to Ipswich later to meet a friend" Allan said discreetly.

"Yes I am, and who might you be?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm the Admiral" Allan bent over and whispered to him.

"Oh… well that changes things then. I should be done a little after lunch. I got to sell these fish" he nodded.

"Get me to Ipswich by noon and this is yours" Allan whispered taking a pound note out.

"Fair enough…we leave in an hour, I know where your friend is" he whispered.

"You got somewhere to store these fish?" Allan asked inspecting the good quality.

"Yea, let me take them home and put them on ice, tomorrow is Saturday, I'm sure I'll sell the whole lot then" He replied.

**XXXXXXXX**

Alyssa and Mary Ann were at the farmer's market just about done with their shopping until they passed an odd couple of guys. A tall and a short man were talking quietly until one stepped right in front of Mary Ann almost causing her to drop her sack of vegetables.

"Excuse me please!" Mary Ann said a little loudly.

"Sorry madam, didn't see you there" Mikhail said a little condescendingly.

"I know I'm short, but I'm here!" Mary Ann made her presence known attracting attention including Tom's, the man at the fish stand, and Allan's.

"Come on mum, let's go…" Alyssa glanced not liking the vibe of these men.

"Sorry…good day" Alyssa nodded prompting her mother on.

"Guess I got a bit carried away" Mary Ann whispered.

Alyssa waited until they were several yards ahead and glanced back as the two men were still staring at them.

"Keep going mum, I don't like the air of those blokes" she whispered.

"What language were they speaking?" Mary Ann asked as they finally turned a corner disappearing from site.

"It sounded like it could be Eastern European… I'm not sure" Alyssa replied.

"We still need to run to Ipswich for that whisky you got for your Uncle Frederick…now Bob wants a bottle of that stuff too" Mary Ann explained.

"Let's get out of here, I don't like how those blokes looked at us" Alyssa rushed her mom.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After an hour in the clothing store Thompson and Thomson finally found an outfit they were happy with. A pair of black slacks, white button up shirt with a collar, and a burgundy vest since Chang mentioned that was a color the monks wore up in Tibet. Then they took him to a shoe shop and bought him a nice pair of slick brown loafers.

"I'd say he looks rather sharp Thompson" Thomson shook his head.

"I'd say so myself" Thomson agreed.

"Yea Mr. Chang, turn around again" Thompson said making sure all of the clothes fit well enough.

"Slightly a bit big on you, but close enough" Thomson smiled.

"Great, so we're ready now?" Chang asked patiently. Chang felt a little silly.

"Oh, put on your hat!" Thompson said handing Chang a nice brown puffy hat. He put it on and looked in the mirror. It wasn't as bad as he thought as his long braided pony tail swung all the way down his back.

"You just wait here Mr. Chang, we're going to go pay for your clothes" Thomson smiled.

"Thank you gentlemen, but I assure you it's not necessary" Chang smiled weakly.

"Don't you worry Mr. Chang, we got everything under control" Thompson shook his head.

" , could I ask you to turn around one more time?" Thompson closed one eye as if he was inspecting Chang's clothes closely.

"Ok Mr. Thompson, I've already twirled several times for you and Mr. Thomson..." he said naively slowly turning with his arms up. Thompson nodded in satisfaction, "What a beautiful young man!" he thought.

Almost another hour passed until they finally made it down to the harbor. Police officers were nearby further along the dock removing a truck that appeared to have been in some sort of fire.

"I wonder what happened to that truck?" Thompson said rhetorically.

"Let's go find out" Thomson nodded.

Chang kept looking down the harbor at the boats that were in port. He saw a couple of black hulled ships but nothing really struck him as peculiar so he just followed the Detectives quietly.

"Stay clear of this, police business!" an officer warned as some workers were loading the burned truck on to the back of another for removal.

"We're investigators from INTERPOL" Thompson replied showing his badge.

"Precisely" Thomson did likewise.

"So this must be important indeed if INTERPOL is getting involved" the officer raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed" Thompson replied.

"We're here to investigate the four murders" Thomson mentioned.

"Oh those…you think this truck is tied in with all of that?" the officer asked.

"Possibly" Thompson shrugged.

"Where were the bodies found?" Thomson asked.

"On the other side of the dock" the officer replied watching the workers carefully hoist the truck up.

"Where was that?" Thompson said taking out a small notepad.

"Take a walk about six blocks it should bear near the old crab meat warehouse" the cop said. "We already investigated the four ships nearby… the Blazer, Sea Nymph, Sea Gull, and the Red Whale" the cop said slowly remembering the names.

Thomson looked at the empty ports in front of him stroking his mustache, "What was the name of the boats right here?" Thomson had a confused look. Chang was starting to become impressed with the Detectives line of questioning.

The officer took out a notepad of his own. "Hmm… I didn't get them written down, I know one was the Rum Runner and the other… it escapes me" he stopped glancing up.

"The Sea Serpent?" Chang suddenly mentioned.

"Why that's it! How did you know?" the officer looked at Chang amazed.

"Where was it heading?" Chang asked with his heart rate pumping a bit faster.

"That I don't know, you will have to check with the registry" the officer frowned.

"Are you sure that's the one ship we should investigate Mr. Chang?" Thompson questioned.

"I feel without a doubt that's where we need to go" Chang nodded confidently.

The two detectives and the officer gave each other puzzled looks.

"We'll check with the registry, thank you officer, good day" Thomson and Thompson took off their hats to him.

"Good day to you too gentlemen, hopefully your search yields more than what we have" the officer nodded. Chang finally felt now they were actually starting to get somewhere as the Detectives hailed a taxi and took them to the registry. After another hour of searching through records they finally found their answer.

"They're going to Glasgow" Thompson clasped his hands together. "I hope your feeling is right Mr. Chang" he sighed.

"I have a real strong feeling this is it" Chang reiterated.

"We still have these murders here Mr. Chang" Thomson pointed out.

"Do we have any other leads?" Chang asked rationally.

"Not really…" Thomson shrugged looking down at the desk the registry noticing a news article.

"…wait a minute! The bar we were at yesterday caught fire!" Thomson said picking the newspaper up.

"It did?" Chang looked a bit startled.

"It says no one was hurt and the establishment suffered only some minor damages" Thomson finished.

"Now that sounds suspicious" Thompson agreed.

"Precisely which is why we should go down there and investigate" Thomson said putting the paper down.

"What relevance does that fire have to the ship? Don't you think they would be gone by now?" Chang asked a bit confused.

"There might be clues down there, plus didn't you say you got a peculiar name from the young man near the bar yesterday?" Thompson rationalized.

"Yes, it's true" Chang nodded in defeat.

"Exactly, so let's hurry" they said running out of the registry. Chang didn't know what else to say so he just followed them. So this is what is like to be an investigator Chang thought. Without further delay, they chased back across to the east end of London.


	29. Painful Truths

**CHAPTER 29**

Fortunately for the Detectives one of the perks of working for INTERPOL is getting an escorted chauffeur or access to a police vehicle. It was the latter of the two for the Detectives, and their driving kept poor Chang on his toes at times forgetting to get on the opposite side of the road. People were shouting at them as Thomson still needed to be reminded where he was.

"Are you mad!? Get on your side of the road you buffoon!" someone shouted as they were going down the road.

They finally arrived back at the pub on the outskirts of the east side of town. Some windows had been broken out and there was evidence of scorching in the doorway. The workers were temporarily boarding up some of the windows and cleaning up the the rest of the debris the firs left behind. The owner was trying to get the repairs quickly so she could open the pub back up soon. They parked a short distance away taking note of anyone who was at the scene. They saw an officer and differently dressed man in a business suit taking notes and examining things on the outside.

"That's Detective Mullens, he should have some answers for us" Thompson declared.

"Too right you are!" Thomson agreed. "Come along Mr. Chang, this could be educational" Thomson said proudly. Chang shook his head and followed silently observing.

"Detectives Thompson and Thomson, good day," the short stocky dark haired man greeted tipping his hat.

"Detective Mullens," the Detectives replied both tipping their hats back.

"So how can I help you this fine day?" He asked examining the front of the building.

"We come to see if Scotland Yard has any clue as to if this was arson or accident" Thomson got right to the point.

"Indeed…pay attention now Mr. Chang…" Thompson answered then whispered to Chang standing next to him.

"It was definitely arson, we've already spoken to the owner and it seems that a Mr. Allan Thompson is a person of interest. Luckily a fire trucks happened to be passing by when the fire was discovered" he said at length as they walked closer to the restricted area. A few neighbors in the area were watching from a distance.

"Mr. Chong-Chen was correct" Mr. Thomson gave Chang a surprised look.

"What do you mean? Who is he?" Detective Mullens gave Chang a scrutinizing look.

"He is an agent from INTERPOL sent to assist us in our investigation of the four murders" Thomson explained.

"You gents have been assigned to that case too eh? Good luck with that one…" The stocky man rubbed his forehead.

"What's wrong with that case?" Chang asked curiously.

"We discovered two more bodies further out in the bay… it hasn't been announced publicly for now because we have no way of identifying who they are" Detective Mullens said grimly.

"Yikes!" Thomson frowned.

"Any possible motive?" Thompson asked.

"None whatsoever… may or may not be tied with the four we found on the other side of the docks…without any possible identification we have no way of establishing anything." Detective Mullens explained. Chang looked at the building noticing they had different points where the fire did more damage, especially on the side of the building.

"You're more than welcome to look around Detectives, but I've already inspected inside and outside. You can inspect the outside if you like, I have pictures developing down at the lab of the inside." he finished.

"Who told you the name Allan Thompson?" Thomson asked.

"The lady who owns the pub…apparently they had a disagreement a few days ago…must have been a lover's quarrel. That's all we've been able to get out of her," Detective Mullens answered thoroughly. Chang knew she was hiding something and this had to be it, or was it? Hopefully this would be more of an argument in favor of pursuing the ship.

"That's not what she told us yesterday" Thompson looked confused.

"Typical of a woman to leave out details…" Detective Mullens sighed.

"What did she say the argument was about?" Chang spoke up.

"She only said it was because she wanted to end their relationship and he wasn't so willing… these kinds of domestic cases happen all the time. Nevertheless Allan Thompson is wanted for questioning" Detective Mullens replied.

"Should we go and examine the photos?" Thomson said rhetorically.

"Or should we try to find Allan Thompson" Thompson finished.

Both of the Detectives stood there in thought for a moment while Chang knew the obvious answer.

"I think we should have a little talk with Mr. Allan Thompson" Thomson looked up.

"Indeed!" Thompson agreed.

"…but where did he go?" Thomson scratched his head.

"Either he's still around or he left" Thompson deduced.

"I'll give you gents a hint, eye witnesses say they saw him about 1:30 AM last night out and about" Detective Mullens said finishing his examination.

"What time did the Sea Serpent leave port?" Chang asked.

"According to the registry, it was about 3:00 AM" Thomson remembered.

"He has to be on that ship" Chang suggested.

"Well I guess it could make sense" Thompson nodded still not convinced.

"Well the mate does have a criminal record and he is listed as the captain of that ship…" Thomson mentioned.

"I think we should meet them in Glasgow" Chang suggested again.

"Well Mr. Chong-Chen you may be on to something there" Thomson seemed convinced.

"But what about the photos? We may miss something," Thompson objected.

"What's there to see Thompson?" Thomson retorted.

They walked back over to the car as Chang listened to the two Detectives trying to rationalize the decisions. Ten minutes later they finally decided to go with Chang's logic as they got in the car and started it.

"So how are we going to go?" Thompson asked.

"We could drive there" Thomson suggested.

"Oh but that would take forever" Thompson complained.

"About how long would it take?" Thomson asked opening up a glove compartment pulling out a map.

"I'm telling you, that's an all day trip" Thompson countered.

"Then what do you suggest?" Thomson folded his arms.

"Maybe we should take a plane" Thompson pointed his finger.

Chang did see the logic in talking to the bar owner again but neither of the Detectives suggested doing that. Chang did wonder if there was more to the story than just what Detective Mullens had mentioned. Even if there was Chang's focus was finding the Sea Serpent and accomplishing his mission, and then after that he would do whatever INTERPOL asked him to do. Chang looked up and both Detectives were still arguing about their mode of transportation. Chang buried his face in his hands thinking that the Sea Serpent may reach and leave Glasgow before they can even get there. When the Detectives finally agreed on a decision, they decided they were hungry. Another debate about where to eat ensued.

**XXXXXXXX**

Benton spent the entire Thursday recovering from his drinking binge. That night he was hoping Lucille and the kids would come home but they didn't. He tried to clean up the house a little and get some rest for long day fishing off the Ipswich harbor tomorrow. He found a couple shots left of gin in a bottle and decided to drink them to help him sleep. He felt bad mentally and physically even though he had hardly done anything but clean up the house.

As soon as he lied down it felt as if it was time to get up. He heard someone walking around the room and lifted his head to see Lucille opening drawers and packing clothes. He sat up a bit confused. Drawers were taken out of the dresser and were set on the floor empty.

"I see you're finally awake…" Lucille said somberly.

"What do you mean? I got to go to work" Benton answered hoarsely with it being so early.

"You were supposed to work yesterday dear…" Lucille shook her head.

"I work today" Benton corrected sitting up. "What's wrong with you?" he noticed Lucille's uncharacteristic attitude.

"I just can't deal with it anymore Benton, your bigotry and lies, the kids need a better father who can set a better example" she said absently finishing her packing.

Benton rubbed his eyes getting out of bed as if he had just been hit by a wall of bricks.

"What are you talking about? I don't drink in front of the kids, you and I agreed to that and I've kept my word" Benton said a bit more forcefully.

"It's not enough anymore…I'm tired of your half- truths and your dodgy past. My parents aren't even sure they know who you really are" she said coldly.

"What more do you want me to do!?" Benton began raising his voice a little. "I'm trying, I can't help my past!? What do you want from me!?" he replied in frustration.

"Nothing… it's over" Lucille remained calm as she picked up her things and walked out of the room.

"Lucille! You're acting crazy! You can't just walk out on me! We're married!" Benton said frantically.

Lucille stopped and turned around putting down her things and pulled off her wedding band. "I release you from your duties…give it to someone else" she said callously handing him the ring.

Lucille opened the front door as there was a car and three men loading the trunk with Matthew and Heidi's belongings. They were the same three men who attacked him in Ipswich. One man was playing with Heidi while the other was trying to get Matthew into the back seat.

"Hey! Get your hands off my children!" Benton ran up to one shoving him away from Heidi.

"Benton what are you doing!?" Lucille shouted at him.

"They're MY kids! Where are you going with these low lives with MY children!?" Benton demanded.

"I told you, the kids need a better father who can set a better example, something that YOU'RE not doing" Lucille emphasized.

"I love you Lucille! Please stop this!" Benton pleaded.

"It's too late…" she turned away from him.

"I won't let you take the kids away from me!" Benton said grabbing a two by four waving it menacingly at the men as he grabbed Heidi's hand pulling her away.

"Come back inside Matthew!" Benton instructed, but to his dismay Matthew would not listen and Heidi was trying to pry her hand free from his.

"Don't you kids love me?!" Benton shouted in disbelief.

"No daddy, we want to be with mum!" Heidi said struggling away.

"You're a no good loser!" one of the men taunted as Lucille got in the car with the kids.

"Sorry Benton, but you just aren't fit to do anything…" Lucille said hauntingly as the car drove away with the three men laughing at him.

Benton dropped the two by four and fell to his knees.

"Lucille! LUCILLE! Don't leave me me PLEASE!" he screamed about in tears. He watched as the car disappeared and the house now looked empty. He walked back inside to see there was no furniture or anything. There were only a couple chairs and many cobwebs.

Suddenly he heard a beeping outside the house. He ran quickly to see two cars with unknown occupants beeping continuously. Instantly he was awake with a sweaty brow, but the beeping was real. Benton peaked out the window and realized it was one of his co-workers waking him up as usual to go to work. Benton took a deep breath in relief realizing it was all just a bad dream. He opened the front door and shouted to his co-worker.

"Just another minute!" he waved.

"Hurry up or we're going to be late again!" the man shouted back from his truck.

Benton rushed around throwing his fishing clothes on, pulled his hair back, and started locking up the house looking at the clock before he left as it was 4:30 AM. Once Benton got in the car they were off to Ipswich Harbor.

Tintin led Snowy and Cocoa out to the garage where his motorbike was. The garage was placed behind the right side of the manor. It was newly built almost as long as he and Haddock had been lovers. Haddock had a two door garage with a small loft. The loft was added on for storage and a small makeshift lab for the Professor. One car was the one Nestor used to run errands or chauffeur them around, and the other was for their own personal discretion. Haddock mainly drove that one while Tintin preferred to drive his motorbike. Haddock had always told Tintin he was going to hurt himself one day on that contraption if he wasn't careful.

Tintin loved how riding the motorbike through the countryside gave him an adrenaline rush, especially in the summer when it was hot. Late November into winter he would still ride the motorbike even when Haddock would ask him not to. Only when it was really cold would Tintin listen. Haddock hoped as Tintin became older his tastes would change. The garage also had numerous tools which Calculus and sometimes Haddock used.

Tintin remembered the last time the car needed serviced Haddock made the last repairs to the brakes and changed the oil. Tintin did the previous oil change on it and would do minor repairs if it needed it as well. In the summer Haddock enjoyed tinkering with cars and other mechanical devices. Haddock claimed one say he was going to build his own boat. Tintin was impressed be such a claim as Haddock had started it a month ago but hadn't followed through with it. The professor would sometimes come up with all kinds of new ideas constantly giving them lectures and sometimes demonstrations which Tintin always found interesting or amusing depending upon the success. Haddock wasn't so easily captivated by these lectures. Nestor always stayed busy with many activities during the day weather cooking, cleaning, or supervising other workers such as the Bolt grandchildren. It was life at Marlinspike Hall.

"Come on Snowy, you too Cocoa!" Tintin said helping Cocoa in the basket strapped tightly on the back. Cocoa whined a little unsure of the safety of the basket.

"My master would never put us in danger. Just stay inside, you'll be fine" Snowy assured Cocoa.

Tintin put up the kickstand and rolled the bike out of the garage. It was a partly cloudy day with a gentle breeze. Tintin had on his long trench coat and put on his helmet, gloves, and goggles. He got on his bike gave it a nice kick start and it instantly came to life with a healthy roar.

Cocoa curled back up further in the basket.

"Don't be so scared, this is fun!" Snowy tried to get Cocoa to loosen up.

"I like being on the ground" Cocoa said nervously.

The bike took off towards the gate jolting both Snowy and Cocoa into the basket. Tintin got off his bike and entered the three digit number on the inside rotary that opened the gate and with a click it unlocked. Tintin locked the gate back behind him and got back on his bike when he heard sudden barking in the distance.

"What's this?" Snowy wondered poking his head out.

Two huge Doberman Pincers were coming from nowhere at Tintin.

"Crumbs! It's them again!" Tintin exclaimed trying to kick start his bike unsuccessfully.

"Oh no!" Tintin began to sweat not having his gun on him.

"Tintin is in danger!" Snowy said watching as the Doberman Pincers began to close the distance between them. Cocoa poked her head out too.

"We're no match for them Snowy!" Cocoa shrieked.

"I don't care, as long as I breathe no one will touch my master without dealing with me first" Snowy said bravely. Cocoa was amazed with Snowy's devotion but also realized this could be trouble for all of them.

"Great snakes! Come on start!" Tintin gave it a couple more kick starts as the Doberman Pincers closed in the distance. Just as they were about to leap at Tintin with their fangs barred, Snowy and Cocoa both poked their heads out quickly barking as loudly as they could at the Dobermans. This turned their attention away for a split second giving Tintin just enough time to get the motorbike started with one last desperate kick start.

Tintin gave the bike a sudden surge of fuel which sent them rocketing down the road as Snowy and Cocoa were jolted back in the basket. The Dobermans quickly ran in pursuit only a few yards behind until Tintin could accelerate enough to widen the gap until he was able to out run them. A couple minutes later Tintin glanced back and there were no signs of the mysterious Dobermans.

"I wonder where they came from? Are those the same dogs that attacked me last week?" Tintin thought. He continued to fly through the countryside until he began to reach the outskirts of town in Brussels. It felt like it had been awhile since he had ventured into town and went to the market so he decided he would take a ride in and see if there was anything that would interest him. He parked his bike where he always parked it when coming into the market. Snowy and Cocoa jumped out of the basket relieved that their two pursuers were nowhere near.

"Good boy Snowy! Good girl Cocoa! If you two wouldn't have delayed those two beasts we may have been in a much more dangerous situation" Tintin praised them.

"You can count on us Tintin!" Snowy barked.

"If Snowy says so then so do I!" Cocoa echoed.

"Stay close and let's have a quick look around" Tintin said eagerly as he led them through the market.

There were book stands, wood craftsmen, the usual produce sellers, and people just selling junk. Tintin noticed someone he had not seen in a long time. It was the same man whom he had bought the model of the Unicorn from so many years ago.

"Why Tintin? Is that you?" the tall old man with the grey mustache and glasses stood up from his stool.

"Yes, how are you? I haven't seen you in quite some time either" Tintin shook hands with him.

"Been doing a bit better now, I traveled to southern France for a few years on the farm to recover my waning health" he explained.

"So that's what I haven't seen you" Tintin nodded.

"So have you been off on any adventures lately lad?" the old man asked enthusiastically.

"Not really, just got back from England and getting ready to return tomorrow" Tintin replied glancing at his set up full of different odd items.

"What are you going back over there for?" he asked curiously.

"Official business…" was all Tintin would say as he continued to browse until he saw small display of a scene of a village during the holidays with three buildings which included a general store, a bakery, and sweet shop with snow on the roofs and the ground. There were little figures that represented children running around while a traffic cop seemed to be watching them as they played. Tintin noticed a lone child figure leaning against a stone in the corner.

"This is nice, where did you get this?" Tintin asked.

"I made it myself actually. When I returned for the holidays this past year I spent some time putting this together.

"I really like it, how much for it?" Tintin smiled again.

"Make me an offer, it has more sentimental value than anything" the man mentioned.

"Ok, how about seventy-five Francs?" Tintin smiled.

"That sounds better than I could have asked, it's yours" he said taking it and wrapping safely in some newspaper.

"Hopefully this thing won't get me in trouble like the Unicorn model did" Tintin laughed.

"I knew I should have asked more for that ship. I read all of your exploits about that one. You even helped ole Captain Haddock claim his family estate" he said impressed.

"I had no idea it was going to turn out to be some crazy chase like this with the Bird Brothers on my tail" Tintin laughed.

"They're still locked up aren't they?" the man asked cautiously.

"As far as I know they are… they should be there for awhile" Tintin chuckled.

"Good, glad to know we got good people like you and Thompson and Thomson looking out for the rest of us" he said putting the item in a small paper sack.

"Well thank you so much, I will have to come visit you again soon" Tintin smiled.

"Certainly Tintin, it's always a pleasure" he smiled sitting back on his stool.

"Come on Snowy, Cocoa, time to go visit a special friend" he said as they made their way down an old familiar lane. Snowy recognized the old way and ran ahead leading Cocoa behind him. When Tintin arrived it was twenty-six Labrador Road. Tintin gently began knocking at the door. All was silent behind the door until a few shuffles and unlatchings could be heard and one last chain was removed and the door creaked open.

An older woman with an old pair of glasses and her dark hair up in its usual style answered the door. She wore a knee length skirt and a long mint green sweater. She squinted in the bright light outside for a minute then they opened widely when she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Tintin!" she said throwing the door open giving him a hug.

"Mrs. Finch! How have you been?" Tintin returned her hug.

"Come in, I have some nice hot cocoa for us" she beamed.

Cocoa cocked her head with a slight grunt. "She wasn't talking about you Cocoa…just a drink. Mrs. Finch I want you to meet my newest family member Cocoa" Tintin introduced.

"She's pretty, when did you get her?" Mrs. Finch replied as they walked inside her apartment.

"When I was over in England this week" Tintin said taking a seat on one of Mrs. Finch's fine upholstered antique chairs.

Mrs. Finch disappeared into her kitchen and returned with a small tray with their mugs of hot cocoa.

"What were you doing in England?" she asked curiously handing Tintin his hot cocoa.

"More mystery and intrigue…" Tintin said savoring a sip of Mrs. Finches famed hot cocoa. "Wow! I forgot just how good your cocoa was Mrs. Finch" Tintin licked his lips of the little bit of marshmallow cream.

"Yea I still make it the same way… but tell me of this mystery and intrigue" Mrs. Finch replied with interest.

"There have been attempts on my life from some mysterious cult" Tintin said darkly.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Finch said putting her mug down as she sat on the opposite chair of the small table where they sat their mugs.

"What else has happened? I'm almost afraid to ask Tintin" Mrs. Finch asked with much concern.

"I found out I have a brother…" Tintin said quietly.

"I see…" Mrs. Finch said in an unexpected tone.

"I ran into him just by chance in Ipswich" Tintin continued.

"Who's pursuing you Tintin?" Mrs. Finch asked quietly.

"A cult known as The All-Seeing-Eye" he replied taking another sip of his cocoa.

"Oh dear…" Mrs. Finch looked as if she saw a ghost. Snowy and Cocoa lied at Tintin's feet.

"What's wrong Mrs. Finch?" Tintin asked curiously.

"Was your brother a twin?" She asked already knowing.

"Why yes, but how do you know?" Tintin asked with even more intrigue.

"I knew this day would come…" she paused sitting up. "I was told when I adopted you that you had a twin brother, but for yours and his safety, I was told to not mention anything about him to you" Mrs. Finch explained.

"Who told you that?" Tintin asked in disbelief.

"The orphanage had a letter of requests as part of the conditions of adoption. That was one of the conditions. I wanted to tell you Tintin, but it would have only hindered you. Look at what you've become!" Mrs. Finch said proudly.

"Yes, and I have you to thank for it Mrs. Finch, I do owe a lot to you" Tintin agreed.

"You don't owe me anything, just take care of yourself and continue being successful" she nodded.

"Who wrote the letters?" Tintin asked ravenously hungering for the information.

"Now Tintin, no good will come of you getting mixed up in a situation that will only lead you to more hurt and anguish son" Mrs. Finch warned.

"Please Mrs. Finch, I fear my life…and possibly my brothers may depend on it" Tintin pleaded.

Mrs. Finch was nervous as her mug was shaking as she went to pick it up and take a sip.

"Mrs. Finch, you haven't had any visitors have you?" Tintin looked at her noting her fidgeting.

"Tintin, sometimes in life somethings are just best left in the past. You've been hurt more than any child should have been…but yes… about a couple of weeks ago they came looking for you in your apartment" Mrs. Finch said grimly as it seemed difficult for her to talk about.

"What did they do to you Mrs. Finch?" Tintin looked at her unsettled.

"There were four of them, when they found and broke into your now empty apartment. I heard noise and called the police. I should have stayed in my apartment but as the landlord here I have to make it my business. I saw a tattoo I saw on one of their palms that I haven't seen in more than a decade" Mrs. Finch paused adjusting her glasses.

"You mean you've seen that tattoo before?" Tintin was surprised.

"Why yes, when I was informed of my husband's death a man who I met up with about my husband's belongings in the army had a pyramid inside a circle with an eye in the middle. I saw the tattoo on his arm and when I began to really notice it he pulled his sleeves down" she remembered.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Finch, I didn't mean to make you remember all of that" Tintin said regretfully.

"They searched my apartment frantically looking for a keepsake…but they didn't find it" Mrs. Finch smiled a little.

"What keepsake?" Tintin began feeling a bit emotional.

"The keepsake of items the orphanage found you with when you suddenly appeared at their doorstep one snowy night with your brother" Mrs. Finch replied.

"So Thompson and Thomson knew about all of this all this time about what happened?" Tintin took a deep breath

"Yes, they personally with a couple other agents from INTERPOL whisked me away. They asked me a lot about your past. I told them 'leave the poor thing alone', that you've suffered enough" Mrs. Finch took a handkerchief out.

"What all did they ask you?" Tintin pressed her.

"From the time I adopted you and everything I was told or knew about you, they wouldn't tell me why they wanted to know so much" Mrs. Finch stopped drying a tear.

"I took you in and raised you the best way I knew how. My husband and I couldn't have children so we wanted to give back to the world. I only wanted to make you strong, after losing my husband. You helped me be strong Tintin" Mrs. Finch took off her glasses drying more tears.

"I hold nothing against you Mrs. Finch, it's because of you that I have become so successful today" Tintin said giving her an assuring hug.

"Mrs. Finch, I need to know who wrote those requests" Tintin repeated his question.

"You may not like the answer you hear Tintin" Mrs. Finch warned.

"I have to know…no matter how painful it may be" Tintin nodded.

"It was… your mother and father…" Mrs. Finch sighed.

Tintin stopped cold as if an ice dagger had pierced right through his heart. The world stopped for that moment frozen in an icy nexus of anguish.


	30. Premonition

**CHAPTER 30**

Benton worked hard fishing on the small schooner boat with four other fishermen and the owner. Three of who were almost twice his age and the other just a few years older. The time went by fast as they were behind on their catch for the week. The owner of the schooner boat was a man of about fifty years who had been fishing his entire life and knew the seas well. His other two friends that were his age were trying to make a wage to keep their families afloat. The man a couple years older than Benton had three children. He too was trying to raise a family. Casting nets and tending rods was the easy part of the fishing. Bringing them in and sorting them was a bit more tedious. Benton had been a deck hand and wanted to find work aboard a bigger vessel. When he had talked to the owner what he thought of the idea he would smiled and tell him when he thought when he was ready to work on a bigger ship he would let him know. That was a year ago when they discussed it.

The hard labor had made Benton a bit tougher but the owner had still told Benton that working your way up in the hierarchy of a ship was something that took time and more dedication. Because of the hierarchy involved with commercial ships that deal in fishing, advancing took time, effort, and a command of skills to perform under pressure. After starting as a deck hand, anyone displaying a calm attitude under a stressful situation and showing roles in leadership may advance with formal recommendations to becoming a first mate on a fishing vessel. During lunch the owner had discussed it a bit with both Benton and his peer.

"Think long and hard before jumping ship… just because the pay may be a bit better doesn't mean the working conditions are. Working your way up to becoming a first mate takes many years. First mates may qualify to command their own ship, but climbing that last rank is not an easy task. Before making a decision to become a commercial fisherman, it is a good idea to make sure that one, you are willing to dedicate your life to that of the sea, second, you have the guts it takes to persevere through the hardships dealing with others, and finally the willingness to endure the elements for longer lengths of time. In other words, if working on a smaller boat is a bit much for you at times, then I don't suggest moving on to that"

He explained how when he worked on a bigger ship they would be gone days or weeks at a time and how he wished he had started his own fishing business sooner so he could have spent more time with his children when they were younger. The salary Benton brought home was just barely enough to put food on the table and for couple other smaller expenses. Lucille's parents gave her money on a weekly basis which was about three fourths the amount Benton brought home weekly that helped offset their costs. He wanted to prove his worth to Lucille and make her realize that she married the right man.

Benton was working like a sentinel after lunch going through the motions without putting much thought to it. His mind was elsewhere the rest of the day. He decided he was going to drive over to Alyssa's house and hopefully find his brother, apologize even though he still really didn't agree with his lifestyle, and go find Lucille and get his life back to a level or normalcy. They returned back to port around four O'clock, then they took another hour to store their catch and clean the boat preparing her for a half a day run the next morning.

Benton felt really tired after having a couple of days off, but the weariness made him feel good about himself. After a hard days work, they usually stopped at one of the pubs near the harbor for a drink and their day's pay. When they arrived at the pub Benton had a pint with the rest of the guys, but he waited impatiently for the owner to pay them so he could do what he had to do.

"Benton, you've been exceptionally quiet today, you're not thinking about jumping ship now are you?" the owner of his fishing schooner asked.

"No Captain Falls, I don't think the wife would like me being gone for too long" Benton shook his head.

"No of course he wouldn't jump ship, he's too much of a homebody" his peer joked drawing a laugh from the other guys.

"That's not too far from the truth, I do have two little ones at home so a day at sea is enough adventure for me" Benton agreed paying little attention to the others.

"Well men, it's been a good day" Captain Falls said taking out an envelope handing each of his men the day's pay. Benton quickly put it away and finished the last gulp of his ale.

Benton's peer finished the last bit of his ale too. "I guess I'd better leave or I'll finish my day's pay in here" he laughed.

"Cheers captain! I need to be on my way too, got lots to do" Benton said smiling in satisfaction.

"Jumping out on us early eh? Wife's getting a bit tight on the leash eh?" the captain's first mate joked.

"No sir, not like yours" Benton laughed.

"Fair enough, I guess… I'm ready for another round!" he said finishing his ale.

"Let's go Benton, tomorrows another day" his peer prompted him as they were about to get up from the table.

"Right Eric!" Benton nodded.

"You lads be on time tomorrow!" the captain reminded them.

"Yes sir" both Eric and Benton answered as they left the now crowding pub.

Just as they were about to leave a group of men came in. Both Benton and Eric bumped into them.

"Excuse me sir" Benton and Eric both apologized.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going runt!" a man with a light blue jumper and hat a few inches taller than Eric growled.

"Pay attention where you're moving kid!" a man wearing brown button up shirt with a white skipper's cap on grunted.

"I'm really sorry…" Benton said backing away slowly around him.

The man's look instantly changed when their eyes met. Benton was in too much of a hurry to notice.

"Next time I'll…!" the man in the blue jumper started to say but was stopped by the other.

"It's ok… I'll forgive you this time… " The man in the white skipper's hat said trying to get a better look at Benton.

Benton and Eric were too quick as they bolted out the door passed the other two men in the group. Allan walked after them stepping outside the pub eying both suspiciously.

"What's wrong boss? Why did you stop me?" Tom asked a bit confused.

"Did you not notice?" Allan asked a bit surprised.

"Notice what boss?" Tom answered looking at what Allan was looking at.

"What is it?" Mikhail followed them out. Allan and Tom stood their both nodding in agreement.

"Is everything fine?" Ivan too asked with a bit of confusion.

"It looks as if the information was spot on boss" Tom commented finally noticing.

"Exactly…Tintin must think he's really clever…or he must think we are really daft" Allan agreed.

"So why didn't we nab him boss?" Tom questioned.

"Tintin? Where?" Mikhail looked around as did Ivan after he heard the mention of the name.

"He acted quite calmly for someone he hasn't seen in a few years… I found that odd" Allan said adjusting his hat.

"So if that was Tintin, he'll be running for his life won't he?" Ivan asked reasonably.

"The informant is inside, we will talk to him first and then proceed from there" Allan turned around walking back into the pub. They took a seat at one of the circular booths in the corner as a man sat there quietly drinking an ale staring at the lantern light that each table had in the center. He sat quietly wearing a grey bandana and had a rusty looking goatee. He was a robust man wearing a golden jumper and black trousers.

"Welcome back…Admiral" a man smiled wickedly as Allan and his entourage joined him.

"So Pearcy, it's been a while…" Allan said absently taking a seat.

"A round for all my mates" Pearcy raised his hand to one of the servers.

"Was that Tintin we just saw?" Allan asked suspiciously.

"We think it may be… hiding away from all of you" Pearcy nodded.

"He grew his hair out and dresses kind of… manly like" Tom commented.

"A likely disguise" Pearcy dismissed it.

"Certainly he doesn't go by his name?" Ivan laughed.

"No, here he is known as Benton" Pearcy informed them.

"What a name…" Tom shook his head.

"He's been here awhile" Pearcy said lighting up a cigarette.

"Really?" Allan nodded lighting up a cigarette as well.

"When you put the word out, I thought I would come here and work for a couple of weeks and see what all I could learn for you" Pearcy explained then took a long drag.

"I thought Tintin was in Antwerp last week…" Allan said confusing himself.

"He could have been… doesn't take long to get there by ferry" Pearcy said.

"Do you know where he lives?" Allan asked as the server brought everyone their round.

"They say he lives somewhere between Colchester and here" Pearcy said finishing his first pint starting on his next.

"Well then how are we going to find him if we don't know where he lives" Ivan interjected.

"He comes here like clockwork… see those men over there?" he said pointing low at Captain Falls table.

"Yea, what about them?" Allan didn't follow him.

"That's who he works for. He has worked only half a day on Saturdays the past couple weeks. I know because I don't work that day and have been coming here for lunch the past couple Saturdays between twelve and one and he's usually here" Pearcy continued.

"So how are we going to lure and take him all the way to Glasgow without everyone knowing?" Tom asked.

"Have faith in my methods Tom, we'll wait for the opportunity, then we'll take it" Allan concluded.

"Fair enough" Tom nodded.

"By the way Admiral, where have you been for the past couple years? No one has heard anything from you?" Pearcy asked a bit curiously.

"That, is a mystery even to me" Allan said truthfully. "Even if I told you Pearcy I don't think you would believe me because none of it makes sense" Allan explained.

"Well you know your own business mate" Pearcy nodded.

"Very well, that should cover everything…cheers!" Allan said lifting his mug.

"Cheers!" everyone else lifted their mugs taking a gulp of ale. Allan hoped this was right and that they were finally going to get Tintin. Something still seemed a bit off to Allan. The speech that the young man had did not sound like Tintin, but the size, the hair, the eyes, and the skin color all matched up. "A bit of a coincidence? I don't think so…" Allan dismissed the thought relaxing for the rest of the evening. They still had a couple of days to make it all happen.

**XXXXXXXXX**

After almost another hour of riding around and arguing, the Detectives finally decided that it would be much more efficient to just fly to Glasgow and hopefully obtain a car to get around in. Chang had fallen asleep but was woken up by a sudden stop and the car jolting him forward. Chang awoke just in time to catch himself with his hands before hitting the seat in front of him.

"Oops!" Thomson smiled.

"Are you ok back there Chang?" Thompson turned around to check on Chang.

"Yes, I'm fine… did the two of you finally decide how we are getting to Glasgow?" Chang replied sitting up with a yawn.

"We did indeed!" Thompson raised his chin glancing into the mirror back at Chang winking.

"Precisely!" Thomson nodded.

Chang didn't notice Thompson's gesture for he was too busy looking out the windows to see where they were.

"How long does it take for a ship to sail from London to Glasgow?" Chang asked curiously.

"Well…if they left last night" Thompson began to calculate in his head.

"They should probably be there by now" Thomson blurted out.

"Hopefully we can catch a flight to Glasgow" Chang replied.

"How old did you say you were Chang?" Thompson asked curiously.

"I'm twenty-three years" Chang answered.

"You're still a babe to us" Thomson laughed.

"Thomson, that wasn't very nice!" Thompson scolded.

"It's ok, my mother treated me like a baby for a long time when they first adopted me. Thankfully, my brother helped train me become who I am today" Chang stopped seeing the airport in the distance.

"So you came all the way from Hong Kong?" Thomson asked.

"No, north of Honk Kong, but I was in Tibet" Chang corrected.

"What were you doing all the way up there?!" Thompson asked surprised.

"I go to finish my training up there. I wanted to become a humble servant and repay those who risked their lives for me" Chang explained.

"Who risked their lives for you?" Thomson continued.

"Tintin, Captain Haddock, Snowy, Tharkey, and my eternal spirit friend…the yeti" Chang nodded with a smile.

"A yeti?!" Thomson asked a bit in disbelief.

"Yes, he is very kind and gentle and saved my life. I owe much to him and everyone else. I dedicated my life to helping others" Chang said nobly.

"I do remember Captain Haddock retelling the tale of a yeti and what happened in Tibet" Thompson nodded.

"That's just silly, everyone knows there's no such thing as a yeti" Thomson laughed.

"You don't know that!" Thompson scolded.

"It's good that nobody believes, that means no one will come and hunt him down like a wild animal. I would have never forgiven myself if anything bad happened to my friends" Chang replied.

"That's just too precious" Thompson said sniffling.

"Indeed" Thomson.

They continued driving for another ten minutes until they finally reached the airport. It was a busy day and many travelers were coming and going. They reached the south gate of the airport which was reserved for security clearance only. Two armed guards were posted in the guard house by the gate. Thompson slowed the car down as one of the guards walked up to the window.

"Identification please" the guard said very regally.

Thompson and Thomson produced their INTERPOL badges and handed them to the guard. The security officer looked over them carefully and made sure the photos matched.

"How do we tell the two of you apart?" the guard asked a bit confused.

"We tell you which one of us are which" Thomson replied.

"The spelling of your last name is different though it sounds the same, so you're not related?" the security guard said eying both of them.

"That is correct sir" Thompson agreed.

"Very well then… who is this guest in your back?" he said peaking in at Chang.

"He is another agent from INTERPOL" Thompson instantly answered.

"Here are my papers sir," Chang said quickly handing the guard his INTERPOL badge and papers.

The guard took a moment and read through Chang's papers and looked at his badge.

"You come a long way from home to fight crime…no photo on your badge, but your papers have a photo... it's a bit old though, so where are all of you going?" the guard said knit picking.

"Trust me he's with us and we're going to Glasgow" Thompson emphasized.

"Very well, carry on…" the guard threw his hand up making a gesture for the other guard to raise the gate and let them pass.

"Sorry about that Chang, security here at the airports in London is really tight" Thomson apologized.

"No need to apologize, better to be safe than sorry" Chang said not offended.

They parked and entered the airport and met with more security at one of the back entrances.

"Thompson and Thomson!" another similarly dressed fellow said approaching them only he didn't have a mustache.

"Detective Mason! How's Scotland Yard treating you?" Thompson went over and shook his hand followed by Thomson.

"About as good as always…where are you two off to today?" he asked knowing each time he saw them they needed security passes to board a plane.

"Just Glasgow today" Thomson laughed.

"Say Mason…could you arrange a car for us up there?" Thompson asked politely.

"Of course…just don't wreck it" he pointed his finger.

"We got this one here safe and sound" Thomson pointed back.

"Good for you gents… now who is this young man?" he asked curiously regarding Chang.

"Oh he's a special INTERPOL agent from China" Thompson whispered.

"Is that so? And you are?" Mason said reaching to shake Chang's hand.

"I am Chang Chong-Chen" he shook Mason's hand politely.

"This case must be pretty huge to call agents all the way from China" Mason commented.

"So can you get us clearance?" Thompson asked.

"Sure not a problem" Mason said leading them inside.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After about an hour of securing three tickets to Glasgow they were finally allowed to board the plane. Chang ended up sitting opposite of the Detectives next to some businessman. He watched as the plane took off through the window while watching the ground disappear. Chang couldn't help to stop thinking ahead about what they were going to do when they arrived. Would they go to the port and try to find the ship immediately? Were they going to have to sneak on board? Chang kept trying to think of the different scenarios each time feeling weighed down by his own decisions and the Detectives' own perceived inabilities.

Chang knew that he had to remain calm no matter what and that a clear head was most important when going up against an adversary. Chang thought about the Grand Abbott's words about this foe being one of the most dangerous. Chang wondered if they were really ready to confront such a foe. Maybe focusing on the mission and escaping alive could be the wisest thing, but Chang decided he would assess the situation the moment it presented itself. Hopefully this story would have a happy ending for Mrs. Lam he thought. Chang knew a lot rode on him and couldn't fail his people or his friends. The constant weight on him finally caused him to slowly drift to sleep.

Chang opened his eyes and suddenly he was in a small living room with Tintin. Tintin had Snowy with him and another light brown dog with a big patch of white on its chest. Tintin was having what seemed to be an emotional conversation with an older woman whom Chang had not met before. Chang sat quietly on a chair across from them watching vigilantly. He couldn't discern exactly what they were talking about, but he knew whatever it was it seemed extremely important. Chang was nevertheless happy to see his dear friend even if it was just in a dream. Tintin seemed to notice him and smiled quietly pouring Chang a cup of tea handing it to him.

The tea was very soothing and the mood in the room began to feel a bit more relaxed. The older woman waved and smiled at Chang. They did not speak to him but only made facial gestures. Tintin didn't look like he had aged much since last time he saw him as it had be over four years since last time they met. Snowy still looked as vigorous as ever calmly yet vigilantly watching over his master.

"Good boy Snowy!" Chang thought.

The other dog sat opposite of Snowy, but it seemed to be a bit troubled as it raised its head looking around curiously. Chang put his tea cup down and got up and began walking around in the apartment as if he too began to sense something didn't feel right. It started to feel cold to Chang the further he walked into the apartment until he reached a bedroom. It felt really cold in there and he heard a click and looked to the window as it seemed to be opening on its own. Slowly it unlocked and opened and two unearthly looking Doberman Pincers with glassy eyes climbed in.

"Tintin!" Chang thought. Chang began to run but could only move in slow motion. After what seemed to be an eternity he made it back to the living room where Snowy and the other dog were already on alert looking back.

"Tintin! TINTIN!" Chang shouted as loud as he could.

Tintin and the woman turned around to see their aggressors completely taken by surprise.

"TINTIN!" Chang screamed.


	31. Return of The Beastial Assassins

**CHAPTER 31**

This just couldn't be right Tintin thought. His mom and dad wouldn't have just abandoned him and his brother. What were they thinking? Why? Did they not love them? The more Tintin found out, the more questions he had. Mrs. Finch could not ease his pain. The truth seemed to be a bit more than he could bear. Why would Mrs. Finch lie? Mrs. Finch had raised Tintin to be an honest, compassionate, and hard working person. It seemed all these years Mrs. Finch harbored a heavy secret which had to be hard on her. She was the person closest to a mother Tintin had.

Tintin was glad he didn't let the Captain accompany him. The tears welled heavily from his eyes. He didn't want his partner to see him so vulnerable. The fact that his brother rejected him, and also that his parents did too cut him deeply. The only rays of light he had were his current family, and how Lucille had welcomed him with open arms. Maybe Tintin could win his brother's approval through her.

Mrs. Finch opened the gate of emotions she had kept shut for so long. She and Tintin bonded again finally confronting a painful past. It felt good to be free of any more secrets. Tintin was a man now and he needed to know the truth. She knew the time would come and had waited for the day she and Tintin would have this 'Mother and Son' talk. Mrs. Finch also knew of Tintin's love for Captain Haddock which at first she was not approving of. Over time she came to accept Tintin's love and Captain Haddock. Mrs. Finch was there for Tintin's twenty third birthday where she had unspeakably given them her blessing.

She also remembered the conversation she and Haddock had about Tintin's future while he was in another room. Haddock promised that Tintin would never want for anything while they were together. It reminded her of a suitor who once courted her who came from a wealthy family. Her family wanted her to marry him instantly she remembered, but fortunately she found someone else not nearly as well off, but the magic was there. She recalled how sincere Haddock was about Tintin. She knew herself how difficult love was to find and how easily it can be lost if not nurtured. It made her reminisce about her younger days when she was a young girl in love. Maybe now the healing of an old wound could begin.

"Snowy, something doesn't feel right…did you just feel that?" Cocoa began looking around nervously.

Snowy got up and trotted next to Cocoa and pointed his nose up and took a couple sniffs.

"It feels like a cold draft… I've felt this feeling before…it's not natural" Snowy began to realize.

"Somethings coming" Cocoa's ears perked up.

Snowy darted ahead of her into the next room as a window unlocked and opened. It looked like some black smoke began to come into the window.

"This can't be good!" Snowy thought running back into the room barking.

"What is it Snowy?" Cocoa stood with her ears and tail in alarm.

"We got to warn Tintin and Mrs. Finch there's something here" he began barking loud as Cocoa joined in as they both faced the back room.

"Snowy! Cocoa! What's the matter with you two?!" Tintin said turning around to look.

"Oh dear God!" Mrs. Finch shouted grabbing an umbrella next to her seat backing up against the wall.

"Great Snakes! How did they get in here?!" Tintin shouted.

Snowy and Cocoa stood their ground both with their teeth barred to one of the Doberman Pincers. Tintin glanced around at anything in the nearby vicinity that could be used as a weapon. The only things in reach were a couple of porcelain vases Mrs. Finch has sitting on the coffee table.

Snowy and Cocoa were able to keep one of them back at a stalemate while the other advanced on Tintin. Tintin quickly grabbed one of the vases and smashed it into the Doberman as it lunged at him. Tintin retreated back a few steps next to Mrs. Finch. The Doberman recovered quickly and continued advancing.

"Back you beast!" Mrs. Finch said swinging her umbrella at the Doberman.

Without warning Snowy and Cocoa were in a major scuffle with the other dog biting and rolling on the floor ferociously. Loud growling and snarling could be heard. The other Doberman focused its' next lunge at Mrs. Finch as she had the only weapon. Mrs. Finch swung one more time and the vicious dog caught her umbrella in its mouth slinging it away from her.

"Oh no!" she shrieked. The Doberman began its snarling renewed now seeing it had its prey right where it wanted it.

"I can't let it attack Mrs. Finch!" Tintin thought. Tintin wasn't too sure how Cocoa and Snowy were faring against the other beast.

Right as the Doberman was about to lunge at both Tintin and Mrs. Finch, Tintin cocked his leg back and kicked with all of his might at the Doberman scoring a kick on its chest right when it lunged at him. The kick only seemed to anger the beast, but kept it from getting any closer.

"A kick like that would have sent a normal dog flying back!" Tintin exclaimed.

"What are they Tintin?!" Mrs. Finch couldn't believe her eyes.

"Don't worry Mrs. Finch I won't let it hurt you!" Tintin said standing in front of her. The Doberman barred its' fangs once again as Tintin could hear both Snowy and Cocoa shrieking out in pain.

"Snowy! Cocoa!" Tintin shouted now not thinking of his personal well-being.

Tintin balled his fist and punched with all of his might punching right down the Doberman's throat. The beast felt cold to the touch. Tintin did not hesitate and followed up with a left hook to the beasts eye causing it to clamp down on Tintin's arm. Tintin punch it again with his left fist and it opened its mouth and let go. Surprisingly Mrs. Finch grabbed a cane while Tintin was dealing with the beast and began beating it.

"Get out of my house you filthy beast!" she shouted striking the dog three times.

The blunt trauma the hardwood cane produced made the beast retreat back and suddenly the other beast stopped its' attack against Snowy and Cocoa and returned to the back room. Tintin picked up the dropped umbrella and chased them to the room. One stood barring its fangs while the other began ransacking Mrs. Finch's closet until it pulled out a black velvet sack.

"Oh no Tintin! That's the sack where I have your heirlooms and keepsakes" she gasped. Tintin started on the offense swinging the umbrella at the snarling beast backing it up next to the the window. Once the other dog had a good hold of the black velvet sack in its mouth, both dogs jumped out of the window and were gone.

Tintin dashed out of Mrs. Finch's apartment building looking left and right for any sign of the dogs or anyone who might be calling them, but there was nothing.

"Tintin! You're bleeding!" Mrs. Finch exclaimed.

Tintin looked down at his right arm, and he had a moderate bite wound.

"First let's take care of this bit" Mrs. Finch ushered him back inside her apartment which had only been slightly wrecked.

"Snowy! Cocoa!" Tintin exclaimed running back in to check on them. When he reached them they were both injured, not severely, but enough to where they needed medical treatment. Both had been bitten.

"Poor Snowy and Cocoa, you risked your lives to save us!" Tintin said sympathetically.

"We have to take care of you first before you can help them" Mrs. Finch said grabbing a wet wash cloth washing Tintin's wound.

"What was in velvet sack Mrs. Finch?" Tintin asked with a burning curiosity.

"A pocket watch with your father's initial on it, a red ribbon that belonged to your mother, a couple other trinkets… I can't remember all of them… I haven't taken that sack out in almost four years," she said unable to remember.

"There wasn't a stone with strange markings was there?" Tintin suddenly remembered what Benton had shown him.

"Why yes, I do remember now there was a dark colored stone with strange markings in yellow on each side in the shape of a cube…but one corner of it came off and I lost it…" she said wrapping Tintin's arm up in bandages.

"Oh great snakes! I think I might have just stumbled on the reason they may be after me now!" Tintin said with a serious tone.

"You think they after that strange stone I held on for you?" Mrs. Finch said finishing the wrappings.

"I think so…" Tintin nodded knowingly.

"How can you say that for sure Tintin?" Mrs. Finch said looking at Snowy and Cocoa washing their areas where they were bitten.

"Because my brother had a similar stone as you described, but only with strange green markings" Tintin noted.

"Oh Tintin I hope your package didn't get damaged during all that" Mrs. Finch noticed his small sack looked all crumpled up. Tintin opened the sack and two of the buildings were damaged and some of the figures were now lying on the ground.

"I'm afraid so…" Tintin nodded. Mrs. Finch glanced at the model.

"Tintin! Look at that stone on the corner how evenly carved it is…it looks like the piece I lost!" Mrs. Finch gasped.

Tintin pulled the glued stone off the model and it was perfectly cubed and had a couple of stray yellow markings.

"That's strange! The stone Benton had was whole and this one a corner came off. I wonder what the significance of that is?" Tintin said putting the stone in his pocket and helped Mrs. Finch dress Snowy's and Cocoa's wounds.

Snowy and Cocoa whined a little in pain, "Don't worry Snowy, Cocoa, I'm going to take you two to an animal doctor" Tintin reassured them.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok to go home Tintin?" Mrs. Finch asked with concern.

"I feel ok, I really didn't feel the bite to be honest" Tintin said stoically.

"You know you may want to go see a doctor yourself too" Mrs. Finch advised.

"I will, I need to go tell the Captain what happened first, I may need him after all" Tintin nodded.

"That may be a good idea" Mrs. Finch agreed. "You can use my phone"

"I'm sure they have our phone tapped, I don't want to get you any more involved than what you have been Mrs. Finch. I'm so sorry this happened" Tintin apologized.

"It's not your fault Tintin, I should have told you the truth a long time ago" Mrs. Finch nodded.

"It's alright now; it's all in the past we've got to keep moving on. I have a feeling by solving these enigmas that all the answers I'm seeking will be revealed as well" Tintin made an educated guess.

"The question is will you be alright Mrs. Finch?" Tintin returned the question.

"I'll be fine. This time I'm going to bar the windows shut so they can't unlock them" Mrs. Finch said resourcefully.

"Well, if you need something, call us at Marlinspike and if we're not there I'm sure Nestor or Professor Calculus will be more than happy to help.

"Thank you Tintin, you make me so proud" Mrs. Finch said giving him another hug before he left. Keeping his promise to the Captain was important, so he gathered Snowy, Cocoa, and the rest of his model and quickly returned home on his bike.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chang woke up with a start to see the business man sitting with his drink all over him. Thompson and Thomson were up in the isle staring at him in concern. Other passengers were startled by Chang's sudden outburst for some passengers also had spilled their drinks too. Chang could hear some of the other passengers voice their irritation.

"Chang are you ok?" Thompson asked sincerely.

"You are ok right?" Thomson echoed his partner's sentiment.

Chang took a second to look around as he was still shook up by his premonition.

"Maybe you guys should be asking if I'm alright!" the business said pointing to his suit.

"I'm sorry sir…I didn't mean to…" Chang apologized.

"Oh this is your friend huh? I'm going to send you my dry cleaner's bill for this suit! Do you realize how much this cost me?!" he said giving them a flabbergasted look.

"We're really sorry sir, he's our associate..." Thomson apologized.

"We'll pay for it…" Thompson tried to assure him.

"Well you're bloody hell right you are!" he continued to be irate.

"Please sir calm down" a stewardess said bringing a towel to the man to dry off with.

"How can I calm down!? Just look at my suit!" he continued ranting standing up snatching the towel.

"How rude!" Thompson pointed at the man

"Please sir, you need to remain calm, we are the police…" Thomson started to say but the man pulled back and punched Thomson in the face. Chang took his shoes off stood up on his chair.

"Sir, there is no need for violence…please stop" Chang asked politely.

"I'll show you violence you little wretched…" he said drawing back to punch at Chang.

Chang carefully dodged his punch pushing his arm above his head and was able to get a pressure point just behind his neck and caused the man to fall down in his seat.

"Good job Chang!" Thompson said impressed.

"What did you do to him?" Thomson said rubbing his jaw.

"I used a pressure point. I learned this in my self-defense training. He should not be a problem for a short time" Chang said humbly.

The stewardess dried off the irate passenger, "Don't worry, we're about to land in about five minutes" the stewardess informed them.

The plane landed and they were the first ones off the plane. The stewardess thanked them for dealing with the irate passenger. The skies were overcast when they arrived in Glasgow and as promised when they arrived, they were taken to a car which had already been arranged for them.

"So Detectives where are going first?" Chang asked curiously.

"We need to go ahead and get lodgings" Thomson replied.

"Indeed" Thompson agreed.

They drove through town until they found an appropriate bed and breakfast similar to the place they were at the last time. This time they had two twin beds and a cot in it with a bathroom. It was bit more comfortable than the last. Everything inside the bed and breakfast had a nautical theme. The carpet in the room was like that of the color of the sea. The walls were painted a nice light sky blue. Sea shells adorned the place with prized catches hanging on the walls. A big anchor sat on a raised platform as you walked in the main door. A middle aged couple ran the bed and breakfast. It was called The Sea Breeze.

"I definitely like this place" Thompson commented as they were putting their belongings in their room. Each twin bed were covered in light blue quilts with blue pillow cases.

"You said it Thompson, nothing like a nice sea theme to relax you!" Thomson agreed.

"At least I don't have to sleep on the floor" Chang said putting his belonging under his comfortably made up cot. It had a nice blue quilt with a huge fluffy pillow.

"So Chang what was the dream that caused you to be so hysterical?" Thompson asked him curiously.

"It's nothing…probably just a dream" Chang didn't want to talk about it knowing it felt real.

"It must have been something if you screamed Tintin's name" Thomson pointed out.

"Even if it was, there is nothing we can do about it" Chang frowned.

"Well tell us about it, it might make you feel better" Thompson urged him on.

"I dreamed Tintin was in danger. I dreamed about two rabid dogs attacking him and some older woman in some small flat" Chang explained.

Thompson and Thomson looked at each other curiously.

"Did the older woman have a pair of glasses on and her hair up?" Thomson asked.

"She wore glasses, but I didn't pay too much attention to the rest, I just remember the rabid creatures…" Chang finished.

"You saw ? Well good thing it was only a dream" Thompson nodded.

"Precisely" Thomson echoed.

"Yes, you're right" Chang nodded but knew better, he hoped that his premonition was wrong.

"I say its' lunch time!" Thomson suddenly announced.

"Lunch time it is!" Thompson nodded.

"Come on Chang, you'll feel better once you've had something to eat" Thompson said putting a comforting arm around Chang.

"Exactly, food always eases the mind" Thomson said putting his arm around Chang too as they left the room.

"Can we at least send a telegram to Tintin and let him know where we are?" Chang pleaded.

"That's not a bad idea" Thomson nodded.

"If it will put your mind to rest" Thompson agreed.

"Thank you" Chang smiled.

Chang wasn't hungry; he kept replaying the images in his head. Chang just wanted to go on alone and finish his mission so he could find Tintin and at least know he was safe now. Chang knew that wisdom told him taking time to prepare was wise and rushing into a situation without knowing your enemy was folly. This was a different feeling for Chang, back in Tibet time was on his side; but here, it seemed time was working against him.

**XXXXXXX**

"Thunderin' Typhoons! Something doesn't feel right Cuthbert!" Haddock exclaimed unable to quiet that nagging voice in his head.

"What are you talking about Captain? Have you been paying attention?" Professor Calculus asked as he finished explaining his newest piece to Haddock's gadgets.

"Yes Cuthbert, but I got this sinking feeling there's something's happened to Tintin" Haddock said unable to stop fidgeting.

"I'll have you know Tintin is quite capable to taking care of his self Captain, you need to have a bit more faith in his ability to survive" Calculus assured him. "He only went into town, what could possibly go wrong?"

With that statement the lab phone rang.

"Now what could Nestor want?" Calculus looked puzzled.

"Hello" Calculus answered.

"Oh dear!" his demeanor quickly changed.

"We'll be right there!" Calculus had a serious look on his face.

"Oh dear…" Calculus said hanging up the phone.

"What is it?!" Haddock grabbed Calculus almost shaking him.

"You were right Captain, something has indeed happened to Tintin" the professor replied.

The professor barely finished the statement when Haddock bolted out of the lab.

"Hey wait for me!" Calculus said running behind.

**XXXXXXX**

"Master Tintin we need to take you to the hospital at once!" Nestor demanded looking at Tintin's wound.

"I feel fine Nestor, Snowy and Cocoa need to see an animal doctor" Tintin said.

"Look at that! Your arm is already starting to look infected!" Nestor pointed out as the puncture marks were already starting to look a bit yellowish.

The front door flew open as the captain came racing in like a war horse.

"Tintin!" Haddock shouted.

"I'm in the kitchen" Tintin called out.

Haddock walked in to see Tintin sitting at the small table with Nestor re-dressing his arm.

"Hundreds of Blisterin' Barnacles lad! What happened to you!?" The captain looked incredulously at his arm.

"Those two dogs before we left ambushed me outside the gate, and followed me all the way to Mrs. Finch's apartment" Tintin explained.

"What devilry is this?!" Haddock demanded.

Professor Calculus came in not too far behind. "Oh dear what's wrong!?" he said running to look at Tintin's arm.

"This doesn't look good Captain; take Tintin to the hospital now" Professor Calculus instructed. Captain Haddock was already a step ahead of him grabbing his coat and his car keys.

"Can you walk Tintin?" Haddock asked.

"Yes captain, I feel fine" Tintin said not seemingly affected. "Snowy and Cocoa need to see an animal doctor" Tintin protested.

"Nestor, could you please take Snowy and Cocoa to the animal doctor" Haddock asked.

"Certainly Master Haddock" Nestor said collecting the weakened Snowy and Cocoa putting them both in a basket.

Professor Calculus looked at Tintin's arm, "This is interesting, Tintin I need to run a test on this if you don't mind" Professor Calculus looked serious. He grabbed a swab from a first aid kit in the kitchen and took a sample of Tintin's wound putting it in a container.

"I didn't know you were a doctor too Professor" Tintin looked amazed at Calculus.

"I do a lot of things Tintin" the professor said getting the sample carefully.

"Are you coming with us Cuthbert?" Haddock said as Tintin wrapped his arm back up.

"Negative, I've got to run some tests on this wound sample, something definitely doesn't seem right. I'll be in the lab if you need me, get Tintin to the hospital Captain" Calculus said quickly returning back to his lab.

Nestor was already in the other car taking Snowy and Cocoa to an animal doctor leaving.

"That's our cue Tintin, let's go" Haddock said, but as Tintin went to follow him, Tintin's right leg gave out on him and he fell to the floor.

"Tintin! Can you walk?" Haddock asked trying to figure out what was wrong.

"My right leg, arm… the whole right side of my body…it's numb" Tintin explained.

"Don't worry" Haddock said supporting Tintin with his left arm. "Let's not waste another moment" he said worried that maybe those dogs were rabid.

When they arrived at the hospital Tintin had no use of the right side of his body. They admitted him almost immediately and hooked him up to an IV. Haddock sat in the waiting room as they wheeled him back. The sensation was strange only being able to move half of your body. Tintin felt as if time itself was slowing down.

The doctor came in with a couple of nurses drawing blood and running tests giving him antibiotics. It seemed to do no good. They gave him a shot of penicillin hoping to sterilize and rid his body of any infection. The penicillin helped a little, but everything appeared to be moving in slow motion to Tintin. Tintin could hear Haddock outside the room arguing with the nurses. When they came in Tintin watched them move around him frantically as slowly he felt himself slipping away.


	32. Anxiety & Comfort

**CHAPTER 32**

Professor Calculus took the sample he collected from Tintin's wound cautiously into the lab and kept it covered. He put on a pair of rubber gloves, a mask to filter his breathing, and a suit and immediately got to work. He carefully examined the bacteria under a microscope. It looked like some type of bacteria he had seen while he was in Switzerland for a convention on dangerous diseases. Professor Calculus didn't waste any time and retrieved his notebook from his desk.

"Ah here it is!" the professor exclaimed finding Professor Topolino's phone number. He dialed the number and waited patiently letting the phone ring ten times.

"Hello!" an agitated voice answered.

"Professor Topolino?" Calculus replied.

"Professor Calculus, how can I help you? Sorry I was about to eat dinner" Professor Topolino explained.

"I'm sorry Professor Topolino, but I have an urgent matter I really must discuss with you" Calculus said urgently.

"Anything for a colleague, what is it?" he asked.

"Remember that infectious disease you showed six months ago during the last conference?" Professor Calculus asked.

"Why yes, you mean the nerve killing bacteria that can cause paralysis?" Professor Topolino asked specifically.

"Yes, that's the one, I'm afraid a dear friend of mine has been infected with such an infection" Calculus explained.

"Impossible, that disease was only found in the Congo, and only a couple samples exist here in a well contained lab" Professor Topolino dismissed.

"Well I assure you Professor that, this is that same infection" Calculus nodded.

"So you're asking for an antidote or rather the super antibiotic?" Topolino asked.

"Indeed Topolino…I need it here as soon as possible" Calculus shook his head.

"The soonest I can get an antidote do you would be in two days" Topolino frowned.

"Unacceptable, I need it by no later than tomorrow morning. Well then I will have to fly there tonight, and pick up the antidote and bring it back here by morning" Professor Calculus said with determination.

"Well if you insist Calculus, I will prepare it for you for tonight" Topolino said in resignation.

"Believe me, I do and will be there tonight!" Calculus said hanging up the phone.

Professor Calculus booked a flight, grabbed his favorite green traveling coat and hat, and was off for the Moulinsart train station. Professor Calculus began to think about Topolino's words, this was an infection that only a few doctors had access to. Who would have access to a disease that was only found in the Congo? Professor Calculus had a clue but wasn't sure, his main priority was Tintin's health. Professor Calculus held on tightly to his umbrella as he made his way to the train station. Calculus was vigilantly walking at a quick pace still remembering Bordurian agents coming after him. Nothing was going to stand in his way, not even Bordurian agents.

XXXXXXX

Tintin slipped into an unconscious void. He felt like he was falling and falling. The end never seemed to come, until finally he softly hit the ground but it did not hurt. He sat up and he was under a tree in a forest late in the evening. He could hear dogs barking and a man shouting orders off in the distance. Tintin remembered this dream, it was a continuation of his last dream he instantly realized.

"Where am I?" he thought as the place began to slowly look familiar.

Tintin realized he was a child again and continued wandering deeper into the woods from the copse of trees. The full moon was shining illuminating a familiar path that somehow he seemed to know. Suddenly he heard a sudden rush of movement not far behind him and as soon as he turned around someone bumped right into him.

"Fenton!" a young boy's voice whispered.

"Brother? How did you escape?!" Tintin whispered back.

"Yes it's me…no time to lose we must get back to our safe place" his brother told him.

Tintin had no idea exactly what would happen next so he followed his brother wearing a long night shirt and slippers through the woods. His brother seemed to know where they were going. They finally found a small hill where a set of ruins were in the middle of the forest. It looked as if it were the remains of some old tower outpost from days gone by. There were old vines and many trees secluding its presence. The walls of the tower were no higher than eight feet around in some places where it still stood. The grey stone was riddled with cracks and covered with vines and the full moon gave it an eerie glow through the tall trees.

"Where are we now brother?" Tintin asked.

"Help me move these branches and bushes" his brother instructed.

Tintin helped him shuffle things around until an old wooden trap door was found.

"What is this place?" Tintin asked curiously.

"Don't be silly brother, it's out safe place remember?" his brother whispered.

"No I don't remember anything brother" Tintin said sadly.

"You have the key brother?" his brother asked.

Tintin searched his pockets and found an old rusty bronze key. "Is this it?"

"Yes, give it here" his brother said taking it and unlocking the door.

There was a narrow stairway that went down a couple of flights and it was completely dark.

"Brother Benton, I can't see anything" Tintin whispered.

"Hold on to my shirt, I remember the path in my sleep" he whispered back.

Benton led him through a series of twist and turn until they both saw a luminous blue light up ahead.

"What is that?!" Tintin exclaimed.

"That's why those horrible men are after us Fenton" his brother said leading him into a circular room where a cubed dark stone with bright glowing blue sigils were illuminating the room.

"Brother what is this glowing stone?" Tintin asked.

"Don't you already know that brother? Those men didn't do stuff to you already did they?" Benton gasped.

"I don't know… I don't remember any of this" Tintin lamented.

"It doesn't matter; no one will get us here, not even the man with the evil eye. We're safe here…this is our safe place brother, don't forget it!" Benton said in the bright illuminating blue light.

Everything began to go fuzzy in front of Tintin and he could only hear voices.

"Your children will suffer if you don't give me the stones!" a diabolical voice replied.

"Take the stone, just set our children free!" a man cried out.

"Where's the others!?" the deep diabolical voice demanded.

"We'll tell you where they are, but you must set them free first…" a woman pleaded.

Everything began to get fuzzy again and the voices and pictures in his head were all disoriented and he had no clue what was going on. Everything became silent once again.

"Tintin!" a voice whispered.

Tintin slowly began to open his eyes and he could feel a strong hand gripping his left hand.

"Tintin! Thank all that is good!" a familiar voice blasted out.

Haddock stood next to his bed faithfully holding his hand.

"Captain?" Tintin's voice sounded hoarse.

"We thought you were done for landlubber" Haddock whispered drying his eyes.

"What happened to me Captain?" Tintin asked confused.

"Lucky for you the Professor traveled to Switzerland and back for a super antibiotic that Professor Topolino had been developing" Haddock explained.

"Super antibiotic? Switzerland? Professor Topolino?" Tintin thought for a moment then realized the dog's bite must have been poisonous.

"Yes" he said thoughtfully.

"Snowy? Cocoa?" Tintin asked with concern.

Haddock put his hand up, "No need to worry lad, it seems like Snowy and Cocoa made a full recovery. Nestor has already taken both of them home."

Tintin sighed in relief, "I'm so glad…oh Captain it was horrible…"

"Tintin, I'm glad to see you're doing well" another familiar voice said.

"Mrs. Finch!" Tintin smiled.

"I brought you some English toffees, one of your favorite sweets as child" Mrs. Finch said putting a nicely decorated bag tied with different colored ribbons.

"Oh Mrs. Finch you shouldn't have" Tintin finally found the strength to sit up.

"Oh don't you worry, had you not been there I don't know what I would have done" Mrs. Finch replied.

"So Captain you know everything?" Tintin asked.

"Don't worry lad, we discussed it…" Haddock smiled.

"Yes we did, and you should listen to your Captain Haddock here. Us older folk sometimes know what we're talking about" she winked.

"Hehehehe!" Tintin and Haddock both laughed hard at that comment.

"What time is it? Who sent all of these gifts?" Tintin suddenly realized the sun shone brightly through the windows. He also saw a couple bouquets of flowers and cards.

"The police department and acquaintances and its' almost noon" Haddock nodded.

"I've been out for almost twenty hours?!" Tintin grabbed his head. "What about going to London? What about the Detectives?!" Tintin suddenly started to stress.

"There there lad, Nestor just brought me a telegram an hour ago" he said handing Tintin a telegram. Tintin took the telegram and unfolded it.

'**Dear Captain Haddock or Tintin,**

**We are in Glasgow at the Sea Breeze Bed and Breakfast. We hope you are safe and wish you the warmest regards. – Thompson & Thomson, and Chang Chong-Chen.'**

"Chang is with them?!" Tintin jumped out of his bed in his hospital gown.

"Yes Tintin…your son of Heaven…" Haddock said just a bit disquieted.

"Oh Captain, we're going there instead!" Tintin exclaimed dancing around the room.

"Now Tintin, don't get yourself over excited now, you're still recovering" Mrs. Finch reminded him.

"Mrs. Finch, with such wonderful news that the Detectives are safe and my dear friend Chang is nearby is medicine itself!" Tintin sounded elated.

"Now listen to her Tintin, when the doctor comes to release you we can go home, have lunch and dinner, thank Cuthbert for flying to Switzerland and back so short notice, and then fly out after that" Haddock nodded.

"We got to go as soon as we leave Captain…yea you're right we do need to thank the Professor" Tintin nodded in agreement.

"Good to see you using some sense lad" Haddock smiled.

"Yes…then we can go!" Tintin said all anxiously.

Haddock buried his face in his hands and looked up pleadingly at Mrs. Finch. Mrs. Finch returned a helpless look at him. "One thing I learned about Tintin over the years is when he decides he's going to do something, there's no stopping him."

"Yea…I know…" Haddock frowned.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Benton anxiously couldn't wait to get home, but luckily it was barely a ten to twelve minute drive from the Ipswich harbor. The evening ride home was a quiet, but not peaceful inside of Benton's mind. He was thinking about Lucille and the kids and quickly returning to Mary Ann's house to find his brother. Benton also wondered why lately the frequency of child nightmares kept happening.

"Are you fine?" Eric asked as the pulled into Benton's driveway.

"Not really…had a row with the wife" Benton said absently.

"Well I hope you can work out with her" Eric nodded.

"Me too mate, I'll see you in the morning...and be ready!" Benton waved jumping out of the truck.

Eric waved back and drove off. Benton dashed back in his house and retrieved the keys to his car. Lucille still had not returned. Benton got in his car and quickly made his way down to Colchester. So many thoughts were going through his head. What would he say to Fenton when he saw him? Would he be able to apologize and fully mean it?

Would anyone else at the house know about what happened and would they already have a preconceived idea that Benton was a bad person? It didn't matter what anyone else thought, he had to at least try. It was another fifteen minutes to Mary Ann's house. The anxiety within Benton began to build. Finally he arrived in the driveway as short chubby red headed woman was carrying a sack of rubbish to the bin outside.

"May I help you young man?" Mary Ann asked him as he nervously got out of the car.

"I'm Benton, Fenton's brother…or Tintin as all of you know him as…" he said dryly.

"Yea, I remember you now. You were the bloke my brother and Archibald chased down the lane" she nodded.

"Yes, I need to speak to him, it's important" Benton's hands trembled.

A young woman stepped outside the house, "Benton!" she cried out.

"Alyssa?" he said recognizing her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked incredulously.

"I came to apologize to my brother for everything…" he said humbly.

"You're a little late, he returned back to Belgium yesterday" she shook her head.

"Oh no…" he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Alyssa asked.

"Lucille left me and took the kids and won't forgive me until I apologize to Fenton" he explained.

"I say you got a good wife there lad" Mary Ann laughed.

"She's the best" Benton agreed.

"Do you know how to get in touch with him?" Benton asked hopefully.

"Yes, I can call him for you if you want" Alyssa suggested.

"Yes, would you? Tell him I'm sorry…sorry for everything, and I don't expect him to forgive me" Benton replied.

"I got a better idea, why don't you tell him yourself?" Mary Ann suggested.

"Me?" Benton gasped.

"Of course Benton, it would mean more to him" Mary Ann nodded.

"Let's go inside and call him right now" Alyssa agreed.

They walked in the house quickly. Mary Ann went through her notebook of phone numbers and began searching.

"Ah, here it is" she said walking over to the telephone dialing the number.

"Here it's ringing" she said handing Benton the telephone.

Benton listened to the phone ring in anticipation wondering who would answer the phone. After fifteen long rings he hung the phone up.

"There's no answer" Benton nodded sadly.

"That's odd, he has a butler there all the time who takes calls when they cannot" Mary Ann replied suspiciously.

"We can try again tomorrow?" Alyssa shrugged.

"That's fine. I only have to work half a day tomorrow… was I as bad as Lucille said I was?" Benton asked slowly.

"I don't know how bad Lucille said you were, but you took a swing at my husband with a club" Alyssa told him.

"I did? Well tell him I'm terribly sorry…I was pretty pissed" Benton nodded.

"Yes, I know…luckily my uncles were able to calm you down" Alyssa agreed.

"All of you found him not long after?" Benton continued to ask.

"Oh you don't know that part of the story… he was attacked by four goons on the road after you threw him out" Alyssa stressed what his irresponsibility caused.

"He didn't get hurt did he?" Benton asked a bit concerned.

"Not really, your brother is made of some really tough stuff. You saw how well he handled those goons up in Ipswich, with a little help from me and Enzo of course" Alyssa finished.

"I'm glad to hear he's at least back home safely" Benton sighed in relief.

"You're going to have to change your attitude or apologizing to him isn't going to mean much" Mary Ann interjected.

"I know… it's not easy for me. Listen, I guess I'm going to return home. I have to be up early in the morning" Benton explained.

"Fair enough, you be careful going home now!" Mary Ann nodded.

"If you do see Lucille, tell her hello for me" Alyssa added.

"I will…" Benton said disappearing out the door.

"What's wrong mum?" Alyssa asked noticing the strange look Mary Ann had when she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Call me mad, but something just doesn't seem right" Mary Ann nodded.

"You feel it too then… maybe we should call Uncle Frederick and tell him about it" Alyssa suggested.

"I don't want to worry Frederick with our petty worries, maybe it's nothing?" Mary Ann shrugged.

"At the very least we should call Uncle Frederick and tell him about our visit" Alyssa pointed out.

"Fair enough" Mary Ann said dialing her niece's number.

**XXXXXXX**

"Rachel! Stay away from the fire please!" Elizabeth shouted running over to grab her wandering curious daughter. The young girl giggled as if it was a game.

"No Rachel! That's hot! h-o-t!" Elizabeth said slowly pointing to the fire and shaking her head no.

"She's got a lot of energy for a young girl" Enzo observed.

"You should see her in the mornings" Elizabeth commented putting her back in her play pen.

"Rachel is a spitfire just like her mother" Kevin laughed.

"Is she now?" Elizabeth turned around giving her husband a playful stare.

The phone rang and Elizabeth walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" she said keeping an eye on Rachel.

"How are you Alyssa?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Dad? Yes he's here… is there some kind of trouble? Oh I see…one moment" she nodded.

"Dad it's for you?" Elizabeth said handing him the phone.

"Alyssa?" Chester answered.

"Yea I know the number but you really shouldn't be calling Marlinspike with such matters. He's the one who blew it. Oh you already have the number…you called?" Chester nodded.

"Did he now? Uh huh…" Chester changed ears on the phone while everyone in the house looked at him curiously.

"That is strange, Nestor usually almost always answers the phone it's barely a quarter past seven" Chester said looking at Elizabeth's clock on the mantle above the fire place.

"Well don't you worry about it, you let me contact Haddock and Tintin" he shook his head.

"I understand…" Chester said listening to a long explanation.

"If he comes back over call me first, I shouldn't be out too much tomorrow…exactly I'm relaxing. I have to go back to work Monday" Chester explained.

"Fine thank you for calling me. You stay out of trouble you hear?" Chester shook his finger.

"Cheers!" he said hanging up the phone.

"So?" Elizabeth was the first one to question him.

"It was Tintin's brother Benton, he had the nerve to show up at my sister's house" Chester said disapprovingly.

"What did he do for you not to like him?" Kevin asked sensing the hostility.

"What didn't he do?! He attacked Nathan, Haddock and myself when we confronted him about Tintin" Chester explained.

"He seemed like such a nice gentleman when he wasn't drunk" Enzo commented.

"You weren't there to see how cheeky and rowdy he became when we arrived later that evening" Chester shook his head.

"It's Tintin's brother though? Siblings fight all the time! You remember how Alyssa and Carol used to argue?" Elizabeth said reasonably.

"This was a bit different dear… but that's beside the point. I need to call Marlinspike and just check up on Haddock and Tintin to make sure everything is ok" Chester said picking up the phone dialing the number by heart.

The phone rang and rang and still no answer, "Now that is a bit strange" Chester said slightly concerned.

"Why don't you just call them in the morning?" Elizabeth suggested.

"You're right, maybe they all went out for dinner. Haddock is forever treating his entire household" Chester laughed.

"Well, I'm sure Benton apologizing couldn't hurt and plus he was really drunk when all of that happened" Enzo commented.

"I'm still a little skeptical about that young man… but time will tell" Chester nodded suspiciously taking back his seat taking a swig of his ale.


	33. Webs of Intrigue

**CHAPTER 33**

Chang returned back to the room to take a nap. Chang had enough prophetic dreams and just wanted to find some respite. After an hour, both Thompson and Thomson returned both of them wearing blue tartan kilts, socks, and shoes, with a blue plaid hat to go with a nice cream colored button up shirt. Chang found it almost comical at first but didn't want to make fun of the Detectives.

"Another disguise?" Chang asked.

"Precisely!" Thomson nodded.

"Too right you are!" Thompson agreed.

"Do I have to wear one too?" Chang asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Darn it Thompson! I knew we were forgetting something!" Thomson snapped his fingers.

"I thought so too but just couldn't seem to get it to the tip of my tongue!" Thompson stomped his feet.

Chang sighed in relief, "It's ok really, I have this disguise…are we going down to the port now Detectives?"

"Indeed, we need to find this 'Sea Serpent' of yours" Thomson declared.

"Precisely!" Thompson agreed.

"Then let us go" Chang sprang off of his comfortable cot grabbing a camera hanging it around his neck.

"Ah, now I get it! You're going to be a tourist" Thomson pointed.

"That's right" Chang nodded.

They left the Sea Breeze and got into their car and drove out to the port of Glasgow. It took them ten minutes to get there.

"Wow the docks are spread throughout and there are a lot ships" Chang commented. The port was in a bay and widespread. It was beautiful to Chang for this was his first time in Scotland.

"If it's here we will find it" Thompson assured him.

"Find it we will" Thomson echoed.

Almost thirty minutes went by and not one ship even resembled the Sea Serpent. Chang kept his eyes open believing the ship was there; however, Thompson and Thomson were beginning to have their doubts. Just before the Detectives could say anything Chang noticed the huge black looking hull off in the distance.

"Wait! That's it up ahead!" Chang pointed.

Both Detectives looked carefully as they drove closer and could see the huge black hull with the name 'Sea Serpent' painted in red.

"I say let's go find out who the captain of that ship is" Thomson suggested.

"Not a bad idea Thomson" Thompson agreed.

They parked the car a block away and decided to walk closer. Chang began to feel a sudden sharp pain as they got closer.

"What's wrong Chang?" Thompson noticed Chang grabbed his chest slowing down considerably.

"That ship, it's…it's…" he stopped short of what he was going to say.

"It's what?" Thomson stood on Chang's opposite side.

"We need to be very careful" Chang took a deep breath.

"You got us with you Chang" Thompson said confidently.

"Nothing bad will happen, we'll protect you" Thomson agreed.

"But who will protect you?" Chang thought. Chang wanted to believe them but even he had a sense of foreboding. He knew he must not falter that this was the time to search for weaknesses of his enemies.

"Come on Chang, we came all of this way!" Thompson rationalized.

"The least we can do is walk bravely aboard this ship" Thomson nodded.

Chang nodded, "Fine, we shall meet them…"

They walked to the gangway which was being watched by a couple deck hands loading cargo.

"May we help you sirs" one man asked.

"We are Detectives here to speak to the Captain of this vessel" Thompson declared.

"Indeed we are" Thomson echoed.

"I see…wait just a moment" he said whispering to the other sailors as he disappeared on the ship for about ten minutes.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Captain Schnider, we have Detectives here to see you sir!" the deck hand reported.

"Is that so? Well welcome them on board and let's give them a warm welcome," Gaspar laughed.

"Is that them?" Gaspar asked the deck hand taking a peak out the window sizing up the Detectives and Chang.

"Yes sir, two Scotsmen who say they are detectives and a Chinese man with a camera" he reported.

"Fine, I'll deal with them... this should be fun!" Gaspar smiled wickedly.

"No you won't!" an even more menacing voice said from behind.

"Lieutenant?" Gaspar said amazed to see him out this evening.

"You will stay out of sight, and continue your duties, I will deal with the visitors" He said. Herr Wagner looked different. He was dressed in a long black overcoat wearing an eye patch. He wore a white button up shirt underneath his coat with a pair of black slacks and black boots. His cap looked like any cap a captain would wear. His grey hair was combed back as it appeared he seemed to have been growing a thin mustache.

"Now go!" he said standing a couple inches taller than Gaspar.

"Yes Lieutenant" Gaspar said leading the deck hand away.

Chang and the Detectives saw the tall dressed man standing at the top of the gangway ominously staring at them motioning for them board the ship.

"Good evening gentlemen" Herr Wagner smiled putting on a facade.

"Good evening to you too Captain?..." Thomson asked not knowing his name.

"Just call me Lieutenant" his deep voice sounded dark.

"I am Thomson," Thomson shook the Lieutenant's hand.

"I am Thompson," Thompson did likewise.

Chang stood there quietly eying Herr Wagner cautiously. Herr Wagner's gaze began scrutinizing Chang.

"Who might you be? A detective?" the Lieutenant asked.

"I am a reporter from China, my name is Ying" Chang lied.

"Nice to meet you…Ying" the Lieutenant said grasping Chang's hand.

Chang felt an intense cold shoot up through his arm as he made eye contact with Herr Wagner's left unnaturally ice blue eye.

"Is something wrong?" the Lieutenant asked Chang suspiciously.

"No sir, I've just been a little sick lately that's all…" Chang lied. He felt an intense evil radiating from him.

"So what brings all of you here to my ship?" Herr Wagner asked.

"We are here looking for Allan Thompson" Thomson declared.

"We were told he was the captain of this ship" Thompson replied.

"It is true he was the captain…" Herr Wagner trailed off.

"What do you mean he was the captain?" Chang asked suspiciously.

"Well you see… he had some, family business he had to attend to" Herr Wagner explained.

"I see…" Chang said not believing him.

"Do you mind if we have a look around?" Thompson asked.

"Not at all… this way" he said leading them around the deck showing them basic operations. He led them inside to the mess hall where some of the crew was just now eating dinner.

"Not bad dining facilities" Thomson commented.

"We try to keep our crew well fed" Herr Wagner nodded. "Now let us continue…"

He led them down corridors with many pipes until they came to the engine room, which there were a handful of engineers working and checking valves and other instruments.

"What an engine!" Thompson said in amazement noticing its intricate design.

"It was a specially designed engine for our—customized ship" Herr Wagner explained.

He continued leading them through a network of dimly lit passages with doors ever few intervals of a few yards.

"These are cabins of the crewmen on board" Herr Wagner said opening up one the abruptly stopped in front of.

Chang felt a sinking feeling inside this ship as if he felt he would never get out and see the light of day; or as one would feel who had been locked up in a deep dungeon. They continued walking down the corridor as they finally began to ascend up a narrow stairway; but, before they ascended Chang could hear something that sounded like a scream then the sound of steam whistling covered up the sound.

"Is something wrong?" Thompson whispered to Chang.

"I feel…" Chang whispered back.

"Please follow me" Herr Wagner prompted them.

Chang turned around for a moment and saw a tall black haired woman with pale skin wearing a black veil over her face and a black blouse and skirt. Chang blinked for a moment and she was gone.

"Come on Chang!" Thompson whispered grabbing his arm.

Chang decided not to act surprised taking note of all the subtle clues and feelings he was receiving from all over the ship. It was almost a sensory overload for him. Chang's inner voice was telling him now was not the time to act. He knew they had stumbled on to the lion's den. He quickly ignored the sickening feeling he felt strongly and began to act like the curious reporter with his camera snapping pictures.

The Lieutenant led them up to the bridge for their last bit of the tour.

"This is our bridge, of course that being said, it should be quite self-explanatory" Herr Wagner replied watching and observing all three of the carefully.

"This is a nice bridge!" Thompson exclaimed.

"Indeed it is! Look at all the instruments and gadgets!" Thomson went on.

"I never see such a bridge before!" Chang tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Please refrain from touching any of the buttons. It is all custom built, if you have any questions please take the time to ask me now. I am a busy man and have much to do" Herr Wagner explained.

"What kind of cargo do you carry Lieutenant?" Chang asked curiously.

"We carry many kinds of cargo Mr. Ying…" Herr Wagner answered quickly.

"Like what?" Chang asked.

"We carry canned food imports and exports as well as clothing, and other kinds of every day items that stores would carry…anything else?" the Lieutenants voice gradually crescendo-ed looking at both the Detectives.

"I think we've seen enough Lieutenant, we thank you" Thomson nodded.

"Indeed, thank you for your time" Thompson agreed.

"I'm glad I could be of service Detectives…and Mr. Ying" the Lieutenant clasped Chang's shoulder unexpectedly causing Chang's knees to buckle from the cold feel of his touch.

"Are you ok Mr. Ying?" the Lieutenant asked almost mockingly.

Chang stood up stoically, "I am fine Lieutenant, just too many stairs, I think I become old man sooner than later" Chang laughed.

He led them to the gangway and watched the trio depart.

"So who were they?" Lady Ravena suddenly appeared out of nowhere it seemed next to Herr Wagner.

"Detectives from INTERPOL Thompson and Thomson" Herr Wagner whispered.

"Who's the other one?" she asked curiously.

"He says he is a reporter from China and his name is Ying…but he is lying" Herr Wagner replied evenly.

"Indeed he is Lieutenant" another voice said walking up behind both of them.

"Master Rastapopoulos, how nice of you to join us" Lady Ravena smiled seductively.

"How do you know Master Rastapopoulos?" Herr Wagner asked suspiciously.

"He is a friend of Tintin's, his real name is Chang" he smiled.

"You mean the Blue Lotus incident you told us about in Shanghai?" Lady Ravena asked eagerly.

"Indeed it is, if it wasn't for Chang and the rest of the Sons of the Dragon, Tintin and a few other meddlers would have been eliminated" Rastapopoulos answered haughtily.

"How did you find out his name?" Herr Wagner asked skeptically.

"I make it my business Lieutenant of all of those who get in my way" Rastapopoulos said evenly.

"Where are Lento and the Fakir?" Herr Wagner asked casually.

"They are comparing and finishing up the notes for our meeting later this evening" Rastapopoulos replied.

"Excellent. Chang…I knew there was something exceedingly bright about him" Herr Wagner commented.

"He is a warrior of light" Lady Ravena came right out with it.

"Yes, he is one of the Sons of the Dragon" Herr Wagner placed him almost immediately after hearing a shortened background story of Chang. "The two Detectives, I'm not too worried about. We can deal with them anytime, the other could be a bit more a formidable opponent" Herr Wagner warned.

"That little thing?! Ha!" Rastapopoulos laughed.

"Don't worry Lieutenant, should he decide to return, we will be ready for him" Lady Ravena laughed. "I think you will be pleased with the results of this meeting" Lady Ravena added.

"Das ist gut!" Herr Wagner put his arm around Lady Ravena.

The trio returned back to the bridge and began to make preparations for their meeting.

That evening the Fakir and Lento were writing up some last notes in the conference room before the rest of the group arrived. Both were meticulously pouring over the books, lunar charts, and astrological maps. The Fakir's method was different from Lento's due to his eastern upbringing. Lento's great aunt had a gift with the Tarot decks and was able to accurately predict someone's fortune.

"Are you sure we have everything?" The Fakir questioned nervously.

"I'm confident, we made a mistake last time…getting unwilling subjects that were weakened physically and spiritually. Joachim is not just a common demon. He is a bit higher up in the hierarchy." Lento explained.

The Fakir nodded shifting a few papers around making a couple more last notes on one of his sheets. Rastapopoulos contributed very little to the actual research, but contributed a few valuable books he stole from an occult museum which made their research possible

"Summoning demons is one thing but dangerous to allow them control of your body my friend" the Fakir warned.

"It is a chance we must take if we are to gain status in this group" Lento justified.

"I trust in my own abilities Signore Lento" the Fakir nodded.

"I'm a strong individual Fakir" Lento assured him.

"Don't forfeit your soul Signore Lento, to gain power there is always a price to pay…" the Fakir warned.

"Herr Wagner has made a pact…" Lento pointed out.

"With a lesser demon it appears… an imp according to Joachim. Lesser demons have little power over men with strong wills, but Joachim is a powerful demon which my people from ancient times have feared" the Fakir replied insight-fully.

"What elemental affiliation is Joachim associated with?" Lento ignored the Fakir's warning.

"Fire, but don't think you will be able to wield a demon's power. Mortals are only granted a fraction of their power if they prove worthy to the demon. The more power you wield the higher the price" The Fakir continued.

"The nine circles of Hell have countless souls of the damned, escaping Hell into a purgatory of a barren land is easy to gain according to one book" Lento commented.

Both the Fakir and Lento were finishing their last notes when finally the rest of their circle arrived taking their seat quietly.

"Welcome Lieutenant" Lento acknowledged.

"Great to see great minds not going to waste" Herr Wagner smiled.

Lady Ravena began to look carefully over Lento's astrological diagrams shaking her head and quietly taking note.

"Mars is a good planet for the ritual" she agreed with a quiet comment as she continued to look over his shoulder. "Very fascinating, I knew you wouldn't disappoint" she said at last.

Rastapopoulos sat quietly taking everything in being the least knowledgeable of the group, still just being bit more than an intermediate.

"Ok gentlemen, let's hear what went wrong during the ritual" Herr Wagner prompted as everyone took a seat at the table.

"The answer is simple but not so simple" the Fakir began.

"The full moon is a moon of light which brings a demon out in a weakened state. It's good if you have short term requests of the demon" Lento explained.

"Those of strong will and mind are more difficult for a demon to control due to it being outside of its realm of existence" the Fakir added. "...also unexpected results can take place as we saw in the first summoning" the Fakir continued his thought.

"Thus the 'Dark Moon' or the new moon as it is commonly called allows less interference and is much more conducive to helping the ritual succeed." Lento put his two cents in.

Herr Wagner looked a bit impressed but all of this made sense to him. "Continue…" he motioned with his hands.

"The one to host the demon has to be a willing subject or we risk having the same result as the last time" Lento pointed to the window.

"So who would be willing to host a demon?" Herr Wagner asked looking around the room.

"I volunteer…" Lento spoke up.

Lady Ravena and Rastapopoulos gave him a look in disbelief. The Fakir only shook his head.

"One problem, then we don't have a complete circle, and no one else here is mystic worthy" the Fakir commented.

"Very true, these lowly thugs and the others just don't have the mind set for any of this" Rastapopoulos added.

"You barely made the cut yourself Master Rastapopoulos… some may have potential" Lady Ravena nodded.

Rastapopoulos swallowed his pride ignoring Lady Ravena's disparaging comment.

"Indeed it is a problem, we need to wait thirteen more days until the dark moon shows itself" Lento agreed.

"Who takes your place Signore Lento" Herr Wagner elegantly asked.

"Oh I know…" Lady Ravena said whispering to Herr Wagner.

"Oh yes! He hasn't arrived yet… his power and knowledge has risen quickly…even while locked up" Herr Wanger laughed.

Everyone laughed for a moment at Herr Wagner's comment.

"So you're looking to gain the power of Joachim?" Herr Wagner said asking a trick question.

"I'm willing to do it for our order, and for whatever purpose we are trying to gain by conjuring demons" Lento answered carefully.

"The purpose…" Herr Wagner laughed.

"The purpose, for conjuring demons… all of you still don't know yet, even you my dear…" he said looking at Lady Ravena.

Herr Wagner reached in his coat inside pocket producing a cube made of a dark stone which he held in two hands. He sat it on the table as everyone stared at the strange object in wonder. The cube had foreign symbols which none of them recognized written in black markings.

"The true purpose of our mission will now be revealed, observe…" Herr Wagner said taking off his eye patch revealing his red eye once again. He began speaking in a tongue that none were familiar with. As Herr Wagner sat in his seat his red eye began to glow as he held his hand out. The room temperature began to lower as an icy draft began to permeate the room.

After almost five to ten minutes of chanting and the room now feeling just a bit above freezing point, the cube began to react. The marking emitted a black purplish glow and after a moment it began to levitate in the air and for a few seconds the black light from the stone seemed to push all other light away enfolding them all in darkness. Then it slowly began to diminish back to a steady small illumination of the symbols.

None of them has seen such an item before, each one of them coveted the cube even though they had no idea what its purpose was for. Lady Ravena was the only one who had the slightest idea of what it may be.

"This is a key to a… I shall leave the rest of the mission a mystery for now…" Herr Wagner became quiet then said a few more phrases in the strange tongue and the cube spun around quickly in place and the light died to a glow then shed its last light and was dormant once again.

**XXXXXXXX**

Tintin and Captain Haddock returned home to find Professor Calculus anxiously awaiting their return. Nestor had brought Snowy and Cocoa home each wrapped with a few bandages. Tintin had his right arm in a sling bandaged up as well.

"You make sure you keep that arm in that sling!" Haddock reminded Tintin.

"I know…" Tintin nodded.

Haddock had all kinds of curses flying through his mind as they parked the car but the events that happened spoke for themselves. Tintin was waiting for Haddock to start criticizing his reckless decisions but no berating came. Haddock seemed more concerned for Tintin's well-being than trying to prove a point; as a matter of fact, Haddock was even more affectionate than usual. Tintin didn't feel smothered by Haddock's displays of affection, actually Tintin liked it.

Haddock shut the door to the garage after he parked the car. Tintin looked so defenseless with his arm in a sling. Haddock walked over to Tintin and put his arm around him.

"I hope we don't see your Dobermans again" Haddock commented before they walked in the manor.

"I doubt we will for a while, they took something that was left for me that seemed to have some kind of significance about it…" Tintin said pondering the idea.

"You mean that little cube you have in your pocket?" Haddock asked quizzically.

"Oh I almost forgot about that cube fragment…we may yet get another visit" Tintin frowned.

"If they do, we'll be ready for them. I got some good arsenal to send them packing" Haddock commented

"So what do you think that cube is used for?" Haddock asked curiously.

"I haven't the foggiest notion captain" Tintin shrugged.

When they walked in the manor, they could see the table had already been set for lunch. It was set buffet style with small sandwiches, crackers, cheese, and vegetables. It was something Nestor would do for them when he wasn't sure of what to prepare.

"I think this fits me just fine" Tintin smiled.

"Well then I'm happy!" Haddock smiled back embracing Tintin as Tintin put his free arm Haddock's neck. Nestor came in to the dining hall bringing a tray for tea and looked up to see Haddock dressed in his casual brown suit and brown plaid vest while he wore a pair of jeans. Tintin looked nice too in his blue and white diamond cris-crossed vest with a white button up shirt underneath and a pair of his brown caukis. He noticed Tintin slightly standing on his tip toes looking up to Haddock to give him a kiss.

"Master Haddock and Tintin, it's good to see you both back safely. I have prepared lunch for you" Nestor spoke up to let them know he was in their presence. He knew and could care less about their relationship. Haddock was happy, Tintin was happy, what else mattered Nestor thought.

Haddock looked up and let Tintin go, "I see that Nestor, thank you again!" he smiled.

"I really like it when you do the lunch buffet style" Tintin commented helping himself to some sandwiches.

"Tintin! Captain Haddock!" Professor Calculus said coming into the dining hall with something folded in his arms.

"Cuthbert!" Haddock beamed walking up to him and grabbing him with a strong bear hug.

"Please Captain, I don't want to end up in the hospital too" Calculus joked.

"Whatever you gave Tintin, he recovered quickly!" Haddock said jovially.

Snowy and Cocoa came walking slowly out of the kitchen both happy to see Tintin doing well.

"Snowy! Cocoa! My brave little children!" Tintin said gleefully petting and receiving kisses from both of them.

"I see your arm is in a sling, but I hear you should recover within a day or so" Calculus estimated.

"It's just a bit sore, keeping my arm in this position keeps the soreness away" Tintin explained.

"Good I'm glad to hear it" Calculus nodded.

"Thank you Professor for going out of your way for me…if it wasn't for your quick thinking who knows what may have happened" Tintin admitted.

"Now now now, I'm just doing what I would do for any of my family members" Calculus shook his head. "Oh, and I was able to get a few extra doses of the super antibiotic" Calculus smiled.

"You did?" Tintin was surprised.

"Indeed I did, who knows if you may run into something else as poisonous…there should be enough in that flask for about ten treatments. I have two left in a flask which I have in my lab so I can try to replicate it just in case" Calculus finished.

"You think of everything! You're truly a genius professor!" Tintin admired him.

"Thank you Tintin" Calculus blushed a little. "The super antibiotic should be in your suitcase which Nestor has already packed for you and the captain" the professor informed him.

"I would also like to add, your plane to Glasgow will leave at five O'clock sir" Nestor interjected. "I would also like to inform you Captain Chester called this afternoon…" Nestor paused.

Haddock and Tintin regarded him curiously. "…and?" Haddock prompted him.

"He says he wishes for you to give him a ring, I left his phone number by the phone" Nestor finished.

"I wonder what he could want?" Haddock asked rhetorically. Tintin only shrugged.

"Why thank all of you again!" Tintin smiled again.

"Well you can thank us by eating so we can be off to the airport before our plane leaves" Haddock winked.

"Of course captain!" Tintin laughed followed by everyone else.

"I'm going to give Chester a ring excuse me…" Haddock said walking to the parlor.

Tintin walked over and filled a plate with a nice combination of food and fixed him a cup of hot tea taking his seat at the table. Secretly despite the jovial moment they were having Tintin still had many questions and unresolved issues that needed to be addressed which he continued to ponder. Professor Calculus joined and reminded him not to forget the special pack he had made for the two of them, a small box for the Detectives, and not to forget both Thompson and Thomson's canes he customized for them.


	34. Mistaken Identity

**CHAPTER 34**

Benton sat at home alone Friday night trying to keep his mind occupied, but to no avail. He turned on the television in hope of just letting the mindless programs take him away. Finally Benton took a small pint bottle he had hidden for occasions like these to help put him out so he could sleep. He was sick of the inner chatter in his head. The gin finally granted his wish and he fell asleep on the sofa. It wasn't long before the sound of the horn of Eric's truck woke him once again.

Benton jumped up with a start. Since he didn't change into anything comfortable to sleep in the night before he only needed to put on his boots, grab his coat, and dash out the door. Eric was waiting patiently.

"That was quicker than usual. Did you sleep in your clothes again?" Eric asked guessing that to be the case.

"Got a lot on my mind Eric, just want to forget it so I can focus on what I need to do" Benton sighed.

"Don't worry, you two have been married for almost six years now and have two children…she's not going to leave you mate" Eric blew off Benton's worry.

"Wherever you got that jolly good feeling at, I need it too ha!" Benton finally smiled.

"Here, have a swig of this!" Eric said handing him a small flask.

"What's this?" Benton asked as Eric drove.

"It's rum, but it's really good!" Eric laughed.

Benton took a smell then a small sip. "Not bad…" he nodded taking another then handing it back to Eric.

They arrived shortly at the wharf and prepared for a half day of work. The captain and the other two guys were still preparing the boat to go out.

"At least you guys are on time today" one of them commented.

"What are you talking about? We've only been late a time or two… but usually here right on the dot" Eric retorted.

"Ok men, let's catch some fish, the more fish we catch the more your pay will be today!" Captain Falls announced.

Everyone nodded and quickly got their little schooner ready to go out to sea. Eric and Benton worked hard without saying as much as two words, just a nod and remained silent. As they set off two men stood a short distance watching them set off.

"So that's the famous Tintin we are going to grab later" Mikhail replied.

"Yes, that's him, we need to watch and make sure we don't miss him" Ivan nodded.

"Let's go get something to drink, surely they aren't going to be back for at least two hours" Mikhail reasoned.

"If Allan is right about his source they will be back by lunch time, so let's be waiting discreetly nearby before lunch" Ivan suggested.

"Where are Allan and Tom?" Mikhail asked.

"They are making preparations on other matters that he didn't share with me" Ivan answered.

"I wonder what they could be doing?" Mikhail wondered.

"I don't care, as long as we capture Tintin our boss will be happy, Allan will be happy, and most importantly Lento's boss will be happy" Ivan explained.

"Well great, let's go get a drink" Mikhail said walking away as they waited for the pub to open.

**XXXXXXXX**

Their day consisted of catching a few bundles of fish, but nothing substantial, something that can be sold to the local pubs and some of the fish stands that weren't fishermen. The amount of fish they caught wasn't what Captain Falls had hoped for. The winds had picked up a bit and the sea was not as hospitable as it was yesterday. When they arrived back to port they were all hungry from fighting with the sea.

"Well today's catch could have been better but let me buy all of you lunch today" Captain Falls said instantly getting a positive response out of his crew. His crew worked hard but since Captain Falls was able to get break from the pub owner for bringing his entire crew to eat, he received a discount. It was a win win situation for everyone, even if the pay wasn't so great, his workers at least went home with a full belly and a free first round.

When they arrived at the pub, the pub owner bought the entire lot of fish since he was expecting it to be a busy weekend due to a celebration of a retired captain's birthday party. The captain was able to instantly pay his crew. The pub owner brought them a huge pitcher of ale with five glasses. The pitcher didn't last very long. They were brought a platter of fried fish and chips as well.

"Well you see it's turned out to be a not so bad day" Eric nudged Benton sitting next to him at the table.

"I guess so…the real task will be ahead of me" Benton said finishing his ale.

"Why don't you two stay with us for another pitcher of ale with us?" the captain's first mate laughed.

"If there's free ale involved, I'll stay" Eric commented.

"Well I really do need to go…" Benton said turning around noticing a couple of officers standing by the door of the pub.

"Pssst! Eric! Theres' a couple of officers by the door" Benton whispered.

"Where?!" Eric suddenly began looking all around him.

"Shh! Don't act so obvious!" Benton whispered with a scolding tone.

"I wonder what they're doing here?" Eric whispered.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about them" Benton said feeling paranoid all the sudden.

"What are you two babbling about?" the first mate blurted out.

Benton and Eric only gave him a hushed serious look and pointed to the two officers.

"Alright Eric, Benton, what have you two done now?" the first mate laughed.

"Nothing…" Eric shook his head brushing his auburn hair out of his face.

"Will all of you be quiet about the officers and mind your own business? Then they will have no quarrel with you" Captain Falls chided.

"I think maybe we should have an ale before we leave so we don't look so suspicious" Eric suggested to Benton.

"What do you mean suspicious? We haven't done anything!" Benton gave Eric a strange look.

"It doesn't matter, by leaving as soon as they walk in they're immediately going to notice than if we are sly and have a drink before leaving" Eric suggested.

"Fine, fill my glass will ya?" Benton said pushing his glass next to the pitcher as Eric poured himself another glass.

"Maybe having this drink will get rid of some of that paranoia your feeling" Eric whispered.

Benton stole another glance behind him as he noticed the two officers were having ale at the bar while turned around discreetly watching everyone.

"Is it just me, or do those two look like the two blokes we bumped into just yesterday here?" Benton quickly turned back around looking to Eric.

Eric took a gulp of ale and discreetly turned around glancing at the faces of the officers as they took a stare their way. Eric politely nodded and turned around.

"They do look a bit familiar" Eric whispered starting to feel a bit of the same feeling Benton did. Benton and Eric took another filet of fish each and a couple more chips with malt vinegar before finishing their second ale.

"You ready to make a break for it?" Eric whispered to Benton.

"Ready whenever you are" Benton whispered back.

"Would you two quit acting like children already!?" the first mate and the other guy complained.

"Hush would ya? Being loud draws attention" Captain Falls scolded his friends.

"Listen Captain, thanks for the food and the early pay again" Eric nodded.

"Yes, I thank you as well" Benton nodded.

"You two can thank me by continuing to be on time… I'll expect to see you both Monday morning 5 AM, no excuses" Captain Falls replied quietly.

"Aye aye Captain sir!" Benton and Eric agreed as they collected their belongings and casually walked out.

The two officers finished their ale about five seconds after they walked out and then they too made their exit.

Captain Falls didn't recognize the officers so he walked up to the bartender by the bar.

"Excuse me, have you seen those two bobbys before?" he asked casually.

"Why no? I figured they were out of towners meself" the bartender replied just as confused.

Captain Falls returned to his seat and poured himself another glass of ale.

"Is something wrong captain?" his first mate asked.

"No…no, it's nothing…" he replied taking a long sip.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chester woke up that morning just about an hour after sunrise with the help of his granddaughter already up making noises in the other room. He sat up and yawned looking out the window. He put on his housecoat over his pajamas and stepped out of his room. Enzo slept peacefully on the sofa covered in a long orange blanket. Kevin was already up with Elizabeth in the kitchen enjoying a morning tea as Elizabeth was cooking breakfast for everyone.

"Mornin' dad" Elizabeth greeted her father.

"Mornin' to you too lass" Chester said taking a seat on a stool by their counter in the kitchen.

"You're up early" Kevin commented.

"So are you? Isn't today your relaxation holiday?" Chester was surprised to see Kevin stirring about. "Tis indeed, we thought about going for a boat ride this later this morning" Kevin continued.

"A boat ride?" Chester said yawning again as Elizabeth set a cup of fresh hot tea in front of him.

"Yes, don't get to spend much time otherwise with the family so today is our family day" Kevin explained. "Plus I have four free tickets" Kevin picked up the four tickets on the counter.

"Yes dad, we thought Rachel might enjoy getting out of the house" Elizabeth added.

"Sounds like fun" Chester nodded.

"Would you like to come too?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Well… I have to get back on my ship Monday… a break from the sea is good for you…" Chester trailed off taking a sip of his tea.

"I see…then you want to stay and rest?" Elizabeth asked.

"…but I came to spend time with all of you, can't do that if I'm here and all of you are down there" Chester thought out loud.

"Then you will go with us?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Uh…why not?" Chester finally smiled back. Rachel could be heard shouting and making noise in the bedroom. "...but what about Rachel? You only have four tickets?" Chester shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sure we can handle that" Kevin nodded.

"Great! I still need to get Rachel ready she's been up for almost an hour already!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Well take your time, I still got to get my youngest sailor up" Chester joked.

Kevin and Elizabeth glanced at Enzo still able to sleep soundly.

"It's amazing how well he sleeps through my daughters antics" Elizabeth commented.

"He's enjoying the luxury of sleeping in. Once we get back on the ship he won't have it. He's up by five thirty in the morning preparing to do his early rounds on the ship" Chester glanced back at him.

"You want to leave him here? He can stay if he likes" Kevin shrugged.

"Don't know, let me ask him" Chester said walking over to the sofa.

"Enzo…" Chester said gently shaking his shoulder. "Ezno…" he repeated.

After a minute, Enzo slowly began to open his eyes. "Yes captain"

"The family is going on a boat ride to get the granddaughter out of the house" Chester told him.

"Are we going?" Enzo asked quietly.

"It's up to you lad, are still sleepy? We're going to leave in about thirty minutes; but, if you want something to eat you better get up now" Chester suggested.

"Aye Captain…" Enzo said lazily turning over stretching on the sofa.

"Eggs and ham with some biscuits is all we have Enzo" Elizabeth replied.

"It's smells great…just five minutes more please," Enzo lied there comfortably yawning trying to wake up.

"So that's a yes?" Kevin laughed.

"Si signore, bravo" Enzo answered jokingly back in his native language.

Kevin looked slightly confused.

"That was a yes" Chester returned back to his stool helping his self to some breakfast.

"Let me go and finish getting Rachel ready…better hurry up Enzo before father and Kevin eat everything" Elizabeth warned. "Father! You said you wanted to call Marlinspike this morning" Elizabeth reminded him quickly.

"That's right!" Chester said with his mouth full. He got up and walked to the phone.

"Now what's the number?" Chester thought out loud to himself. "Here we go!" he said dialing the number.

The phone rang and rang, but still, no answer.

"Now this is getting stranger…" Chester commented hanging up the phone and trying again. His persistence was not rewarded, still no one answered.

"Maybe they are still asleep?" Kevin suggested.

"Maybe Haddock or Calculus, but not Nestor or Tintin…both of them rise with the crack of dawn" Chester said with slight concern.

"Aw…they are grown men, what could possibly happen?" Kevin shrugged.

"Don't say that… anything at any given time can go wrong" Chester waved his finger.

Enzo finally got up and disappeared into the bathroom.

"I'm sure they're fine Captain, some of the extraordinary tales you've shared with us would lead me to believe that they could handle any obstacle blocking their way" Kevin replied confidently.

"Perhaps you're right; I'll call them again when we return home from the boat ride" Chester nodded.

"There's no point in worrying yourself, let's go and enjoy ourselves…we'll stop at a pub on the way back and have a couple ales" Kevin smiled trying to get Chester to stop worrying.

"Fair enough…Hurry Enzo or there will be nothing left to eat!" Chester shouted.

**XXXXXXXXX**

That morning when the phone rang, Nestor had just walked out the door to go to the hospital to check on Haddock and Tintin; and afterwards pick the professor up from the airport. He still needed to go to the animal hospital and pick up Snowy and Cocoa by noon. Nestor began a busy day quite early while Chester and his family were already down by the bay in town to catch a ferry. The day was only slightly foggy at first but the sun protruded through the misty skies beginning to clear out the fog. Rachel was more than a bit boisterous that day as she randomly screamed at passing strangers.

"Rachel!" Elizabeth scolded her.

"Mo-ma!" Rachel yelled back.

"Shhhh!" Elizabeth said as they waited to board the ferry.

"She's full of energy today" Enzo commented.

"Yes, and unusually a lot today for that matter" Elizabeth agreed.

"So where is this ferry taking us?" Enzo asked.

"Actually, just up to Port Glasgow and back, it's a day ride with food and a band, should be a lot of fun" Kevin replied enthusiastically.

"Well this could be interesting" Enzo smiled.

"I hope you like bagpipes" Chester laughed.

"I think they sound so majestic!" Enzo admired.

"Those pipes mean a lot to us" Kevin agreed.

"They were used during wartime" Chester countered.

"That was a long time ago" Kevin dismissed his claim.

"Come on everyone they're boarding now!" Elizabeth rushed them on.

There were two averaged size groups of people getting on the ferry. No more than about seventy people were boarding for the day fare which meant it wouldn't be that overcrowded. There were tourists mainly from France and America on board the ferry who were predominantly older. There was only another small family with children as they were directed into the main hall on the ferry which was where the food was served. There was also a nicely set up stage for the band to play.

"I didn't realize it was going to be this kind of ferry ride" Chester commented.

"Oh yes father, Kevin was able to get us free tickets from where he worked, otherwise this would be a bit out of our price range" Elizabeth replied. Since Chester or Enzo didn't have to pay anything for their tickets, they were content with whatever kind of ride it was. An announcer had a microphone on stage and began to speak.

"Welcome aboard Water Piper, we'll be serving brunch in an hour, and lunch at one O'clock. We will be cruising to the Port of Glasgow and slowly make our way back. We will have 'The Lochies" performing for us at half past eleven. We will return to Glasgow at three O'clock. We hope you enjoy yourself and thank you for cruising with us today" the announcer finished. Chester could not stop thinking about Haddock and Tintin and decided on way or another he was going to at least let them know he was trying to reach them.

The band was a three man band that played a variety of folk tunes and popular songs. Just before lunch Chester stepped out on to the main deck to have a look at the port to see if he could see his ship and to smoke his pipe a little to thinks about how he was going to communicate. "Could you watch Rachel for a minute, I'm going to go check on dad" Elizabeth said getting up from the table. Kevin and Enzo nodded and were really enjoying the band and Rachel was doing a little dance entertaining the tables around them.

Elizabeth stepped out on the deck as Chester had his back watching the port intently.

"Is everything ok dad?" Elizabeth asked.

"As far as I know… but that's the problem…I don't know…" Chester said taking a long puff.

"Oh dad there's your ship!" Elizabeth pointed trying to take his mind off whatever was troubling him.

" Yea, that's the Sirius…I've had her a long time" Chester nodded thoughtfully noticing that a few crew members were doing maintenance.

"I haven't been on there since I was fifteen, at least not ridden it… if you don't count my brief visit last year" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Blimey! How time flies, you've grown into a fine young lady. Soon Rachel will be the young curious girl you were" Chester laughed.

"Dad, isn't that the Peary from your story when Uncle Haddock and his friend were racing to the Arctic?" Elizabeth asked seeing the name.

"You got a good eye girl and a good memory, you're right…I'd almost forgotten about that!" Chester nodded.

"I wonder what they're doing here?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Who knows… maybe picking up or unloading cargo?" Chester guessed. As they cruised a bit further they noticed a bigger ship.

"Dad! Look at that ghastly looking ship!" Elizabeth said gawking at the dark looking ship with its name painted in a bloody red color.

"The Sea Serpent…a fitting name for a monstrosity, but it looks like it's well designed" Chester commented on its other aspects.

"Why is the ship painted all black and so many ghastly things on it like those gargoyles?" Elizabeth said noticing two of the statues perched on one side of the ship.

"Who knows…there are some quirky ship owners these days…let's go get some lunch I'm starving" Chester said putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"No argument there" Elizabeth laughed.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Gaspar was on the deck yelling and shouting at crew members hoisting cargo carelessly until he could hear music in the distance.

"You slackers better not drop that crate or I'll have your hides!" he waved his fist menacingly.

"Captain Gaspar where's that music coming from?" a crewman asked unable to see the passenger ship.

"Don't worry about that, do your job!" Gaspar ordered.

Finally out of curiosity he grabbed a pair of binoculars he had and glanced at the source of the music then noticed Captain Chester with some young woman.

"What's this?" Gaspar thought to himself. He saw the young woman point to their ship and make a disgusted face while Chester shrugged his shoulders taking a puff on his pipe.

"Making fun of my ship will ya!?" he laughed wickedly.

"So he's here, which means…" Gaspar was thinking quietly when a loud impact on the deck broke his concentration.

"Captain! One of the crate bottoms fell out" a crew member shouted.

Gaspar looked up at the crane holding the crate and that was what had happened.

"Well don't just stand there you lazy blokes, clean up the damn mess!" Gaspar ordered.


	35. Hunter and the Hunted

**CHAPTER 35**

As Chester and his daughter were going back in to rejoin the rest of the family for lunch, Chester suddenly got an idea.

"Elizabeth, give me a moment. I'm going to the radio room" Chester smiled.

"You're going to try to reach Uncle Haddock again?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes" he nodded. Elizabeth suddenly felt a chill and nodded returning inside. Chester climbed the ladder up near the bridge to the radio room.

"Sir, I'm afraid this area is off limits to passengers" one of the crewmen put up his hands.

"I'm a captain of another ship. I really need to get a message ashore to someone. Can I please use your radio?" Chester pleaded.

"Is it an emergency?" the radio operator asked taking his headphones off as Chester disregarded the crewman.

"Yes" Chester nodded.

"I can signal our shore headquarters and they can call with the message you want to deliver" the radio operator offered.

"This is against the rules" the crewman insisted.

"Look, I've guided ships through stormy waters while your mum was still changing your undergarments. Now if you don't mind I need to get a message through!" Chester retorted. The crewman was a young man and taken back by Chester's sudden aggressive demeanor.

"Write down what you want me to communicate, I can do it discreetly by Morse code" the radio operator smiled.

"Thank you!" Chester said taking a pen and pad writing down the number to call and telling the person who calls to tell whoever answers at Marlinspike to call Captain Chester giving his daughter's number.

"That should do it…" Chester said handing the paper back to the radio operator.

Without delay the operator put on his headphones and immediately transferred the message via Morse code. A couple minutes later a message was sent back.

"Yes, we will do that right now- will respond with a reply in a minute…" The radio operator wrote down. They waited patiently. Five minutes later a reply came back.

"The call went through, and a butler answered saying he would send the message along"

The radio operator handed the message to Chester.

"Thank you!" Chester winked putting a few coins next to the radio operator. Then he pocketed the message and returned back to his family.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Haddock dialed Chester's daughter's number and let the phone ring and ring with no answer. Haddock hung up and tried again and still no answer.

"Blisterin' Barnacles! That's odd…" Haddock said hanging up the phone returning back to the dining room.

"Did you get to talk to Captain Chester?" Tintin asked already knowing the answer by looking at Haddock's face.

"No, I can't get anyone to pick up the phone" Haddock shrugged a bit perturbed.

"Well maybe he took his family out?" Tintin shrugged back in return.

"We're making our way up to Glasgow anyways, so we can call him when we get there" Haddock nodded.

"I hope it wasn't anything important" Tintin frowned.

"Thunderin' Typhoons! That's exactly what I was thinking!" Haddock said almost frustratingly.

"Well we could simply call them when we arrive at the bed and breakfast and continue to have Nestor call them and let them know of where we are going to be" Tintin suggested.

"What about the whole scare with the phone taps?" Haddock suddenly remembered.

"If they're after us, they're going to find us anyway. I'm not going to let them make me live my life under a box" Tintin dismissed the thought.

"Captain, Tintin, if I may suggest, why don't you let me call Captain Chester and have him meet you at the bed and breakfast?" the Professor said finishing his food.

"Blistern' Bright Blue Barnacles! Is that hearing aid malfunctioning again Cuthbert? That's what Tintin just said" Haddock reiterated.

Professor Calculus slapped his ear as if his hearing aid really was malfunctioning.

"Hmm… I'll have to look into it" Calculus said now wondering if that was the case.

"It's almost three O'clock now sir would you like me to prepare the car?" Nestor asked casually.

"If you don't mind thank you" Haddock said politely.

"Please remember to make use of your gadgets!" Calculus reminded them. Snowy and Cocoa came out of the kitchen wandering around as the cat snuck back in behind them.

"You aren't coming Professor?" Tintin asked.

"Not this time Tintin… I got work to do in the lab. I got to be able to replicate that super antibiotic" Calculus nodded then smiled.

"Is there something else Cuthbert?" Haddock grinned curiously at Calculus as he seemed to look happier than usual.

"Well I did receive a call from Madame…" he smiled devilishly.

"You did?!" Haddock's eyes widened in a bit of shock.

"I did indeed" Calculus nodded gleefully.

"She's not…not coming for a visit is she?" Haddock asked with concern.

"Unfortunately not…but she did send me a couple of tickets to her upcoming concert in Vienna Austria at the Wiener Staatsoper" Professor Calculus frowned and smiled.

"Well…I'm sorry to hear that professor" Haddock let out a sigh of relief.

"Me too… but she is sending me tickets to her concert in two weeks in Vienna" The Professor's eyes lit up.

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself" Haddock nodded.

"Well aren't you both coming too? She's sending tickets for all of us!" Calculus said enthusiastically.

"Blisterin' Barnaculous Banshees! Cuthbert! You realize we're in the middle of something here… I'm not sure if we can make it!" Haddock said sternly for himself and Tintin.

"Why Captain, how could we refuse to go to the Wiener Staatsoper? You are right, let's take care of what's going on here and then we will discuss further engagements when we return from Glasgow" Tintin agreed.

"Good boy, something good did rub off of me to you" Haddock winked clasping Tintin's shoulder. "Now let's go get our suitcases, Nestor is probably waiting for us" Haddock said prompting him to come upstairs with him.

Professor Calculus still couldn't quite understand Haddock's disdain for Madame Castafiore. To the Professor, Madame Castafiore was an angel from a Heavenly choir. Madame Castafiore was already aware that Haddock and Tintin had become a couple and even supported them. She was among the inner circle of friends privy to that information, but it still didn't stop her from being just a bit overly affectionate to Captain Haddock who still found that she still could make him feel uncomfortable. Tintin had to remind Haddock that Madame Castafiore has been a valuable ally with access to people in high places. Her influence in many places was invaluable to their adventures and that their continued friendship was very important. Castafiore had been back to Marlinspike on a couple occasions, thankfully for Haddock they were only a couple of days each.

Haddock had a hard time saying no or disagreeing with Tintin when he would get that adorable serious look that Haddock had fallen in love with. Tintin knew it too and sometimes would take advantage of it. Professor Calculus on the other hand felt the exact opposite of Haddock. He craved Madame's attention always showering her with complements and gifts. He had every album she had put out and would sometimes listen to her albums in his room. Haddock did appreciate Madame, but still found her inability to say his correct name quite irritating and her ability to project. Sometimes Haddock would bang on the Professor's door at night when the music was a bit too loud.

"Master Calculus, is your hearing aid up to par?" Nestor suddenly asked jolting the professor from his thoughts.

"I do believe so" Calculus nodded.

"Captain Chester may try to call again, if he does let him know Master Haddock and Tintin are on their way to Glasgow at the Sea Breeze Bed and Breakfast" Nestor instructed.

"Certainly, I'm going to my lab shortly…I do have a phone in there Nestor" Calculus smiled.

"Thank you, I should be home in an hour" Nestor said putting his gloves on walking out the front door to get the chauffeur's car as Snowy and Cocoa ran after him.

"Come here ya tease!" Haddock shouted. The Professor stepped out into the main foyer and looked upstairs.

"Captain! I don't want to wear that!" Professor Calculus thought he heard Tintin shout.

"That's not going to save ya lad! You're going to land of the Scots!" Haddock shouted. Professor Calculus looked up the stair case a bit concerned as Haddock's room had a ruckus erupt from it. Then afterwards a loud burst of laughter erupted.

"Well if you won't wear that one, I'll buy you one while we're in Scotland" Haddock laughed.

"Ok Captain you win... it better be a nice one or I won't wear it" Tintin playfully nudged Haddock as they entered the foyer organizing their luggage.

A few moments later Tintin and Haddock came downstairs with their hair slightly ruffled and clothes somewhat wrinkled as the Captain was readjusting his hat. Professor Calculus adjusted his glasses and looked once at them both of them. Their cheeks were flushed. The Professor nodded thoughtfully waving his umbrella at them as he walked over to his lab snickering all the way. Tintin and Haddock finally met Nestor outside already waiting with the car, Snowy, and Cocoa.

"We have to hurry master, it's already three thirty" Nestor said urgently.

"Yes Nestor" Tintin agreed, and then they were off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the boat ride they stopped at the pub as Kevin wanted and had one pint. Chester was more interested in returning back to the house so he told Elizabeth to help him get her husband out as quickly as she could which she was quite effective at. It was almost five O'clock when they finally arrived home. Rachel's energy had waned a bit since she didn't take a nap. Enzo chatted with Kevin about some of earlier adventures on the Sirius when he was fifteen and sixteen. Kevin found the tales fascinating, especially one where Enzo actually stumbled on four men robed up chanting wearing bird masks. Chester didn't waste any time once they arrived at the house and went straight to the phone. Chester anxiously dialed the number until finally someone answered.

"Hello? Nestor?" Chester asked.

"Captain Chester I presume? I received a call on your behalf" Nestor acknowledged.

"Did you see Captain Haddock or Tintin?" Chester asked anxiously.

"I did, they know you tried to call…but they aren't here. They are on their way to Glasgow" Nestor informed him.

"They are?" Chester asked a bit confused.

"Yes, some business concerning the Detectives…I was told to tell you if you called they will be at the Sea Breeze bed and breakfast sometime near six O'clock" Nester finished.

"Perfect, I'll meet them there. Thank you Nestor" Chester nodded hanging up the phone.

Chester returned to the living den as they had already turned the television on as Elizabeth was getting a couple of toys.

"Were you able to reach them?" Enzo asked seeing a somewhat hopeful look on Chester's face.

"I was, and they are coming to Glasgow" Chester stated.

"They are?" Elizabeth looked a bit surprised.

"Did they say why?" Enzo was curious.

"Tintin's boss is in the area. Kevin, do you know where the Sea Breeze bed and breakfast is?" Chester suddenly asked.

"Yea, is that where they're going?" Kevin nodded.

"Yes, they should arrive sometime after six…which leads me to my next question" Chester paused.

"We can leave anytime you're ready" Kevin nodded.

"Is Rachel too tired to go out again?" Chester asked his daughter.

"Papa!" Rachel said gleefully running over to Chester to grab his leg.

"My favorite granddaughter!" Chester said picking her up kissing her forehead.

"You see how much energy she has, let me use the loo and then I should be ready" Elizabeth walked off.

"Splendid" Chester nodded.

"Spendid" Rachel said trying to mimic her grandfather as he held her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Benton followed Eric who was bolting for his truck and saying a few words under his breath.

"Something about those blokes don't sit right with me…" Eric mumbled.

"I don't like this Eric, you're scaring me" Benton said with panic in his voice.

"Just don't turn around, look forward" Eric said as they got in his truck starting it up.

Shortly after they got out of the truck the officers came outside getting into a beat up looking car. Benton could see in the side mirror two other men got in the back.

"Hold on tight!" Eric said throwing the truck in reverse fast enough that they spun out speeding off back through town. Other drivers were beeping their horns shaking their fist at Benton and Eric.

"Watch where you're going you buggers!" one man shouted from his car.

The town farmers' market luckily was the opposite way they were going but many people coming to town to stroll or shop was impeding their movement.

"Oi! Move it will ya?" Eric shouted beeping his horn.

Benton could see the beat up looking car coming up behind but luckily they were able to continue on.

"Maybe they won't continue to follow us?" Benton hoped.

"I don't know, I don't want to give them the chance to find out" Eric had serious doubts as he could see they were clearly trying to follow them in a non-police vehicle which made further made him more suspicious.

"I know this area really well. We're taking the back roads to your house!" Eric said as they quickly left town going down the old country roads.

As soon as they got out of Ipswich they were taking every dirt road they could think of. Eric suddenly got another idea.

"What are you doing?!" Benton looked a bit surprised as he began driving through someone's field.

"Making sure they don't find us" Eric laughed.

"Fair enough ha!" Benton cheered as the ride suddenly became bumpy.

The bumpy field made them move a bit slower otherwise Eric's truck would be damaged. After fifteen minutes of taking back roads they returned to the main road thinking they were home free. They were five minutes away from Benton's house when a dark robed man was standing in the middle of the road.

"What is this bloke playing at?! Crazy or something?!" Benton shouted.

"Hold on!" Eric yelled as they swerved to the side to avoid him.

"Did you see that!?" Benton asked noticing a bird mask on his face.

"No, I was trying to avoid that darkly clothed man" Eric said looking up seeing two dogs ahead.

"What's this!?" Eric shouted.

"Watch out!" Benton yelled as they tried to swerve but cut the turn too quickly causing the truck to turn over on its side.

Benton and Eric luckily only received some minor bruising.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I think I can still walk, but your truck!" Benton gasped.

"Let's get out, I have a bad feeling about this" Eric advised. Slowly they crawled out of Eric's truck.

"Now if we could just get the truck right side up" Benton lamented. "Can you run?" Benton suddenly asked looking a bit terrified.

"I think so" Eric nodded.

"Good because we need to run now!" Benton turned and started running. Eric did likewise taking a glance behind him and could see two big dogs coming several yards behind them.

"Come on, my house isn't too much further we can get inside and should be safe there" Benton wheezed as they ran.

"Who is after you anyways? Have you been gambling on darts again?" Eric gasped knowing about Benton's way of cleaning drunks out of their money.

"Not these blokes…" Benton continued running. Eric glanced back behind them and the dogs were no longer in pursuit.

"Where did they go?" Eric slowed down. Benton slowed down and looked back and there was simply no trace of them.

"This is really strange… hurry let's go to Lucille's parents' house" Benton motioned.

They continued to jog but when they arrived back at Benton's house the beat car pulled in behind them.

"Impossible! We lost them!?" Eric said in disbelief.

Suddenly the car doors flew open, "Halt Tintin! If you take another step, we'll shoot!" someone's voice projected across the front of his house. Benton and Eric were a few meters from the fields.

"Eric, make a run for it through the fields… I'll dash the opposite way. Get to Lucille and tell her to contact my brother" Benton whispered.

"What about you?!" Eric asked with concern.

"Don't worry about me, you can worry about getting to Lucille alive! Now go!" he prompted running for the field. Since Eric was closer he made a dash for it as well.

"Kill the other one… but don't let Tintin escape…we need him alive!" Allan instructed.

"Got it boss!" Tom said joining Allan who was also dressed as a police officer.

Mikhail and Ivan ran after Eric taking shots at him. The field grass and weeds were high making it extremely difficult to see him. The high field weeds were almost five feet tall, but would they be sufficient enough to keep him hidden?

"The boss said we could kill this one" Mikhail smiled evilly.

"Well don't tell me do it!" Ivan said as they continued to shoot.

Eric ran with every fiber in his body, but a stray bullet grazed his shoulder, and another his leg. The searing pain was horrible, but he knew if he stopped he would be a dead man. He continued to run while more shots were fired in his direction. Eric knew that the fields stretched a long way and that his best bet was to get far enough and find an area and hide, but would he be able to pull it off successfully?

Benton ran in another direction opposite of Eric in hopes that one of them would escape. Benton noticed the car was gone, had Lucille come to the house and left looking for him? Benton only hoped she didn't come back with the kids until he could figure out what to do about this newest problem.

Benton could hear shots being taken at him but none seemed to hit him luckily or were they purposely trying to miss him. He had no idea, but all he knew is that he didn't want to die here, not before getting to tell Lucille he was sorry and to see his kids one last time. A sudden surge of adrenaline hit him and he was able to run a bit faster through the fields. He only hoped that if he didn't make it that Eric would, he heard the shots and hoped they were all misses. Eric's screams broke Benton out of his thoughts.

"Eric! Noooo!" You bastards!" Benton screamed making it easier for Allan and Tom to find him.

"Put your hands up Tintin! End of the line!" Allan said looking dead at Benton as he finally caught up with him.

"I'm not Tintin you idiot!" Benton spat.

"Oh yea? Funny because you kind of look like 'em" Tom pointed his gun.

"What did you do to my friend!?" Benton demanded.

"Don't worry, that's not what we're going to do to you. Fortunately for you we need you alive" Allan said keeping his gun trained on him.

"I may not be Tintin, but I don't like you buggers either!" Benton said getting louder with rage.

Benton finally realized what was going on and decided to take advantage of the fact they needed him alive. He quickly rushed at Tom punching him in the face surprising him.

"You little…" Tom said getting knocked back by Benton's punch.

Allan quickly tried to grab Benton in a half nelson move but Benton proved to be quicker elbowing him in the chest knocking Allan back, but Tom recovered quicker than Benton anticipated. Tom took his officers baton and whacked Benton over the head knocking him cold as he fell to the ground.

"Good job Tom, now let's get him and get to Glasgow before the real officers come. Tom picked the unconscious Benton up slinging him over his shoulder.

"Boss, are you sure we got the right bloke? I mean Tintin never sounded like this one" Tom asked as they rushed back to the car.

"We don't have time to figure that out right now Tom, we've got to move quickly!" Allan said urgently.

When they arrived at the car Mikhail and Ivan were waiting by the car with smirks.

"Did you get the other one?" Allan demanded to know.

"Yes" Mikhail smiled.

"Get in and tie his wrists and ankles!" Allan ordered and they sped off down the road.

"How did you know where they were going boss?" Tom asked curiously.

"Let's just say a little bird told me hehehehe!" Allan laughed as Mikhail and Ivan began laughing finding humor in his comment.


	36. The Bravery of Lucille Hadley

**CHAPTER 36**

It was almost mid-afternoon as Lucille stood by the windows looking out over the hilly land lost in thought. Her mother sat busy reading a book by the fire. Lucille was visiting with her parents down the lane a ways until she and Benton could compromise, when all the sudden she heard gunshots off in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" Lucille asked her mother a bit concerned.

"It must be the other neighbors shooting at birds" her mother answered listening.

"No, I don't think so… I suddenly have a bad feeling mum" Lucille said grabbing her stomach.

"The neighbors are always doing some kind of sport, but not to worry you know, they are quite a ways down the lane" Lucille's mother tried to put her daughter at ease.

A couple more shots went off. "No! That sounded louder this time. How close to do they shoot their guns to the house?" Lucille asked more than a bit concerned.

Lucille walked over to the window towards the neighbor's property but saw no one off in the distance. "I see no one outside down towards the neighbor's property mum and the children are outside!"

"Well let me phone them and find out if it really is them because that definitely sounded louder that time" her mother walked to the parlor to use the phone.

It was a few moments Lucille's worst fears seem to come to fruition. She heard Matthew and Heidi screaming hysterically as if someone was hurting them.

"Matthew! Heidi!" Lucille didn't hesitate running outside the front door dashing toward right side of the house.

"Mum! Mum! Aiiieee!" Lucille could hear her children screaming for her.

"Matthew! Heidi! Where are you?" she ran screaming trying to remain calm knowing that panicking was not going to allow her to help her children if they were indeed in some kind of trouble.

Lucille ran around the bend of the right side of her family's estate and saw the kids screaming at a man who had been seriously wounded with three gunshot wounds.

"Eric!" Lucille screamed instantly recognizing him running to assist him.

Eric was limping badly as Lucille ran to hold him up.

"Kids! Go tell your grandmother to phone the police and the ambulance!" she yelled.

The children ran quickly back to the front door while Lucille took off her scarf wrapping Eric's leg in an attempt to slow the bleeding. He had a wound on the shoulder as well and a grazed wound on his side.

"You've got to hold that wound for your shoulder!" Lucille instructed him as she could feel how weak and pale he looked.

"Lucille… I think they took Benton…" Eric wheezed.

"Who?!" she grunted trying to shoulder his weight as her clothes were getting soiled by his blood.

"I don't know…two men dressed in police uniforms…ugh!" he gasped.

"Keep talking to me… you're going to make it!" Lucille continued to try to keep him from slipping into unconsciousness.

Lucille's mother came rushing outside to help Lucille bring Eric in the house to tend to his wounds the best they could until the ambulance could arrive.

"Who shot you?" Lucille asked.

"Two other men…grey haired one of them…they sounded…Russian…" Eric spoke with a labored breath.

Lucille's mother's face had a grave expression. The kids were crying.

"Mommy is he going to be ok?" Heidi cried.

"He's not going to die is he mommy?" Matthew was crying too.

"Mum, take the kids and watch for the ambulance" Lucille asked her to keep the kids from seeing anymore.

"Come on Eric! Stay with me!" Lucille was trying to hold back her tears now frightened for her husband's safety. Eric was slipping away.

"You've got to be strong for me Eric!" Lucille said holding his head knelt on the floor next to him.

"Lucille… if I die…please tell my wife and kids… I love them…" Eric began coughing up blood.

"No! You're going to tell them yourself! You hear me!" the situation was beginning to overwhelm Lucille emotionally.

That moment a few medics arrived as Lucille's mother led them in the house.

"He's here!" Lucille's mother pointed as two young men brought a stretcher in with a case of medical equipment tending to Eric to prevent him from losing any more blood. Then they moved him onto a stretcher and took him away.

"Mum!" both Matthew and Heidi ran to cling to their mother.

"We need to ask you a few questions Ms." An officer walked in with a notepad.

"I need to know what happened" the officer asked in a serious tone.

"I heard gunshots and then a few minutes later I heard my children screaming outside" Lucille answered keeping her composure for her kids and mother.

"Did your children see anything?" he said as another officer was talking to Lucille's mother as she seemed to know him.

Matthew and Heidi looked more than a bit traumatized.

"Matthew? Heidi? You've got to tell the officer what you saw…" she said getting on her knees looking at both of them.

Heidi and Matthew were still crying some but nodded in response.

"Did you see who shot Eric?" she asked quietly.

Both Heidi and Matthew only nodded no in response as the officer observed taking notes on his notepad.

"When did you see the victim?" the officer asked.

"It was barely thirty seconds when I was out with my children when I heard them screaming about forty minutes ago" Lucille explained.

"So you know the victim?" the officer continued.

"Yes, he's my husband's co-worker" Lucille answered.

"Where's your husband?" the officer asked with a hint of suspicion.

"He told me that two officers took him" Lucille said anxiously hoping the officer would have some explanation.

"Is that so? What's your husband's name?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Benton Hadley" Lucille said almost inaudibly.

"Eh! Biggs, did we have any order to take in a Benton Hadley from the revised list this morning?" the officer shouted.

"Um…no I don't remember seeing that name," the other officer shouted back in the other room with Lucille's mother.

"So…that's what happened to the other two…" the officer nodded as if he suddenly made a connection.

"What do you mean the other two?" Lucille almost demanded.

"Two of our officers went out on a call and were ambushed by four men. They took their uniforms and were both wounded but will survive" the officer shook his head.

"…but why would they come after my husband?" Lucille asked rhetorically.

"I'm sorry mam, that I don't know the answer to that" the officer shrugged.

Shortly afterwards the officers had obtained all the information they thought they were going to get.

"If any of you can think of anything else or if you need anything don't hesitate to call" both of the officers bid them farewell.

Lucille and her mother cleaned the bloodied floor and changed out of their bloodied clothes. Heidi clutched her doll as Matthew sat quietly staring at the fireplace in the parlor.

"What a mess" Lucille thought as she began to realize the aftermath of the incident.

Her mother made tea for them and hot cocoa for the kids.

"Heidi, Matthew, here's some cocoa for being so brave" Lucille's mother said setting the tray down on a coffee table in the parlor for them. Matthew and Heidi sat at the table quietly sipping the cocoa but still both of them disturbed.

"What's Benton gotten his self into now?" Lucille's mother asked.

"I don't think this has to do with anything he did mum" Lucille said deep in thought while sipping her tea. Lucille appeared distraught deep in thought trying to think of anything that would have triggered such a tragic event. Lucille knew her husband had done some questionable things in the past but nothing that warranted murder or abduction.

"We can only sit and wait dear, there's not much we can do but hope Eric and Benton will be ok" Lucille's mother nodded.

The more Lucille thought about what happened, the more sick she felt at her stomach she as they just sat around, but what could she do? Lucille began to become more irritated just sitting around doing nothing until she stood up and grabbed her purple trench coat and her purple head scarf.

"Dear where are you going?" Lucille's mother asked with concern.

"I'm sorry mum, I need to ask you a favor" Lucille shook her head as she ran upstairs to her fathers study.

"What are you doing Lucille?" her mother asked following her into the main foyer.

Lucille came back down five minutes later with something in one of her coat pockets.

"What did you get?" her mother asked now really concerned.

"I'm sorry mum, I can't just sit here. I got to go check on the house and I need to do my own investigating or I'm going to be sick" Lucille explained quickly grabbing the keys to the car.

"Lucille! You can't just go out alone like that! It's dangerous!" her mother gasped.

"Mum! My husband is somewhere out there, alive hopefully, and I can't wait knowing that Benton is somewhere out there suffering without doing anything" she nodded.

"You're a lady Lucille! You can't just go gallivanting out there!" her mother disagreed with her thinking.

Lucille reached in her pocket showing her father's revolver.

"Lucille!" her mother said shocked by her daughter's sudden determination.

"Mum, please watch my kids" she pleaded.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Matthew and Heidi ran to her.

"I promise I will be back, but you have to be good for your grandmother, mommy is going to find daddy ok?" she knelt down hugging them both.

"Please be careful mum" Heidi begged.

"Can we come with you? We'll protect you from the bad men" Matthew said bravely.

Lucille smiled at the sudden bravery her son displayed like his father. "Sorry Matthew but you need to protect your sister and your grandmother" she winked at her mom.

"Ok mum please come back soon" Heidi almost started to cry again.

"Lucille! I hope you know what you're doing…" Lucille's mother nodded in disapproval.

"I hope so too… now let me leave before dad arrives" Lucille said hugging her mother and dashing to the car and speeding up the driveway toward the house.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The house looked empty when Lucille pulled into the driveway. She quickly got out of the car to check the house for anything that would give her a clue as to where Benton may have been taken to. When she went to unlock the front door she found it was ajar. Lucille instantly became suspicious, had Benton escaped and returned?

"Benton?" Lucille entered slowly turning on the lights in each room. The main living den had paw prints with dirt on the floor.

"We don't have a dog" Lucille thought instantly as she slowly withdrew her father's revolver.

"Benton? Are you home?" she spoke again but this time she got a response in a low growling.

Lucille's hands began to tremble, as it was coming from the back of the house. She didn't see anything unusual in the kitchen except more of the dirty paw prints. Lucille was going to search for any clues of finding Benton but the noise suddenly kept her from completing that task. She slowly walked towards the bathroom turning on the light. The bathroom had dirty paw prints on the floor as the towels and soap were strewn about.

Lucille checked the chambers to make sure the gun was loaded before she left the bathroom. The gun only had five bullets.

"I'd better make these shots count" Lucille thought grimly.

She walked slowly down the hall as there were only two more doors, she and Benton's room and the kids' room. Her heart began to beat faster. Her senses became so acute she could hear shuffling coming from one of the rooms as well as if someone had broken in and was pilfering through their belongings. She crept to her children's room and slowly turned the door knob and peeked in the room.

The room had toys thrown all over the floor and more dirt tracked in on their shaggy carpet near the bed. She knew the kids didn't do this. The afternoon sun was beginning to wane as she continued towards the last door in the hall. Her hair began to stand on the back of her neck, and her gut feeling was screaming for her to turn around and run, but her desire to find her husband kept her going.

She quietly reached for the door knob as her heart raced and she could feel her blood surging through her. The growling began get louder as she slowly turned the door knob. Lucille thought better of opening the door but against all her rational thinking she flung it open and stood face to face with the intruders.

The light was already on in the room and a dark robed man with a plague bird mask stood in front of her as her clothes and Benton's clothes were thrown all over the floor from the closet and the drawers were pulled open. He had a stone with green markings in his hand as he was climbing out the back window while a huge Doberman Pincer with eyes that looked pale was guarding him as he was climbing out. He turned to her and said only two words.

"Kill her" he whispered.

Lucille screamed as loud as she ever had. She instantly turned around and closed the door behind her as the huge dog began barking with a voice that didn't even sound like a dog's. Lucille had never been so frightened, but she realized she had to be brave if she was going to survive and find her husband. She could hear the beast jumping on the bedroom door until it was flung open. Lucille was running for the front door as she could hear paws with nails hitting the floor in rhythm coming for her. She opened the door and squeezed through just as the beast was about to nip her heels shutting the door.

Lucille's heart felt as if it was going to burst through her chest. She was gasping for air as the beast was jumping on the door trying to force it open. The door was reinforced enough to keep the beast inside. Lucille took a moment to catch her breath as suddenly the beast quit trying to open the door. Lucille took out her car keys and determinedly bolted for the car door with her father's revolver in one hand and the car key in the other.

Just as she was about to open the car door to get in the rabid looking Doberman came zipping around the corner of the house towards her at an incredible speed. Lucille turned around surprised at the agility and speed of this beastly looking dog. Something about it just didn't seem normal. Lucille didn't have time to think so she reacted by turning to face it holding the revolver out in front of her pulling the trigger just moments as it lunged in the air at her throat. The revolver had a kick to it with a slight push back towards the car and made a deafening sound as she fired hitting the dog while it was airborne.

The Doberman landed on her still growling causing her to buckle against the car under its weight. Lucille knew she couldn't call for help, who would help her? She knew that even a damsel in distress sometimes has to save herself. Somehow the dog was still alive it seemed as its body seemed to vibrate with muscle spasms while it continued to growl and drool. Lucille pushed with all of her might as the Doberman was still trying to bite her. She managed to move away without allowing the beast to latch on to her.

Lucille put the car keys in her jacket pocket and held the revolver with both hands keeping it trained on the Doberman as it seemed to vibrate quicker as it open its mouth and two long tentacles emerged from its back. The Doberman stood up on all fours as its tongue seemed to grow in length. The Doberman turned to her growling with a renewed sense of rage. The tentacles were almost eight feet long!

"Oh my what in…!" Lucille's shocked and terrified expression emerged.

Lucille didn't hesitate, she fired again at the beast hitting it again knocking it back a foot. It recoiled back on its legs and sprang quickly and with greater agility at her before she could fire a third round. One of the tentacles smacked her hard on her shoulder as it it spun around knocking her back a couple of feet to the ground.

"Arrgghhh!" she cried out in pain, but she still held the gun out in front of her. The Doberman's tongue wagged as the other tentacle came flying at her. She fired hitting the tentacle just before it could reach her causing it to retreat the opposite way. The Doberman's legs buckled and it fell to the ground. The two tentacles were wiggling with muscle spasms.

"I can't allow this thing to harm any family or friends! I must finish it off!" Lucille thought as she courageously stood up as the Doberman was still trying to scoot towards her. She quickly jumped up with her backside still hurting and pointed the gun at the Doberman's head. It growled and didn't even look like a dog anymore.

"I won't let you hurt my family!" she yelled out turning her head firing the last round finishing the monstrosity off. It finally stopped moving.

Lucille took several steps back breathing heavily dropping the gun while grabbing her chest trying to catch her breath. It was just too much to take in considering that abnormality of everything that had just happened. She had blood on her clothes, but fortunately it wasn't hers. After a couple moments passed she instinctively took flight fearing another assailant would come to finish her off since now she was defenseless. She quickly grabbed her now empty gun and opened the car door. She got into and peeled out of the driveway trying to keep her attention focused on the road as she was trying to decide where she was going.

The dark robed man watched in disappointment and looked at his pet. The other Doberman whined in a melancholy way as it and its master watched Lucille quickly drive away. The other Doberman drug its dead companion into the fields.

"Impressive for a woman" The dark robed man muttered to himself.


	37. Reverie

**CHAPTER 37**

Lucille drove for a few minutes without any destination in mind until she decided she had to know how Eric was faring in the hospital. Lucille couldn't get those ghastly images out of her mind. It was as if a monster had sprung to life out of a horror movie or a ghost story. Lucille was still shaking all over trying to remain calm, but the more she thought about it the more nervous she became, and the more questions that demanded answers. It was too much at one time. She turned the radio on and started singing anything she could to keep her mind off what had happened. Without warning a car came flying at her head on beeping and she swerved to the side of the road barely missing it gasping for air.

"I've got to calm down" Lucille said to herself as stopped for a moment to gather her wits back. Then she got back on the road and continued to the hospital in Colchester. Traffic was bad once she got into town. She waited almost twenty minutes trying to get to the hospital.

When she arrived she quickly ran to the reception desk as a reception lady looked at her strangely. Lucille still seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Are you ok young lady?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm here to see-Eric Walker" Lucille said slowly.

The receptionist took a look through the files, "Are you a relative or friend?"

"My husband is friends with him" Lucille replied.

"We really aren't supposed to give out this kind of information to non-family members" the receptionist replied adjusting her glasses.

"Please, I was there when this person was picked up near my parents' house when my children found him" Lucille pleaded.

The receptionist regarded her carefully, and then threw her hands up in the air.

"Fourth floor, speak to the nurses up there, they can tell you his current condition" the receptionist said putting the file back.

Lucille took the stairway up to the fourth floor and each step she took the echoes in the stairwell seemed amplified ten times. By the time she reached the fourth floor she was trying to catch her breath. She stepped out into the main hall and walked down the corridor toward the reception desk. Lucille did not like hospitals because she remembered being a young girl coming to the hospital to seeing on different occasions each grandparent before they passed away.

She walked up to the nurse at the reception nurse's station and asked her the same questions. The nurse seemed friendlier.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the room of Eric Walker" Lucille asked.

"Who are you?" the nurse asked.

"I'm his co-worker's wife…the incident happened near my parents' property" she answered.

The nurse started looking through the files and began reading.

"Yes, he is in surgery at the moment" the nurse replied holding the file reading the rest of it.

"Was anyone able to reach his wife?" Lucille asked with concern.

"Yes, she knows" the nurse said putting the file down.

"Will he…make it?" Lucille almost didn't want to ask.

"He's fighting for his life, but they say he's got a good chance of making it" the nurse told her.

"I hope so…" Lucille sighed not knowing where to go from there.

"Thank you" Lucille smiled and walked away.

Lucille started thinking as she walked out of the hospital what her next move would be. Then she decided she knew what she was going to do when she saw a couple of officers. She remembered writing Alyssa's phone number down at the house, but what if that man in the dark robes was waiting with the other beast? Going back alone was out of the question she thought.

"Excuse me officer, I need to make a report…" Lucille said anxiously.

"Calm down madam, now what is it you would like to report?" one officer asked with concern.

"I was assaulted in my house" Lucille replied.

"Tell us what happened from the beginning" the other officer smiled taking out a note pad.

Lucille thought it may be wise to get some protection before returning back to the house. She took a deep breath and retold her tale leaving out the abnormal transformation the Doberman made. The officers were stunned by such an attack as were curious as to what was taken. Lucille said it was a family heirloom of sentimental value. The officers nodded and afterwards they decided to accompany her back home.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Tintin and Captain Haddock waited anxiously as the plane touched down in Glasgow. The flight was uneventful, and there were a lot of empty seats so the flight was quiet.

"I can't believe it captain! I'm going to see Chang again! After all of these years!" Tintin was so happy.

"Well as long as he doesn't try to take you from me" Haddock joked but was really serious.

"Oh captain, I would never abandon you, my heart belongs to one man and one man alone… and that's you my dear captain" Tintin said grasping Haddock's hand. Haddock's concern dropped as such positive emotive language from Tintin always put him at ease. Haddock gripped Tintin's hand back as the plane began to slow down to a stop.

"Have faith in us Captain, just understand Chang is dear to my heart just as Chester is to yours" Tintin explained.

"You're right lad… it's just that…" Haddock started to say as they got off the plane waiting until no one was within earshot.

"It's just that, Chang is your age and much better looking than me… I always wondered what if Chang stayed…" Haddock said a bit insecurely.

"Captain, your looks are just fine, and I love your heart. Chester is your age too, but I have faith in our love" Tintin said confidently, but in the back of his mind he knew the captain's fears weren't unfounded. He realized he did have a deep love for Chang after the whole trip to Tibet; but, the attraction was different. Chang stayed in London only a couple years afterwards but seldom came to visit. Tintin had not seen Chang since he was twenty-one during the whole episode with Martine and a real insecure Captain.

Tintin had dreams where he would see Chang and they would talk to each other, and each time Tintin noted how Chang seemed to change in appearance the more he saw him. Tintin knew that had Chang stayed it was very possible a serious problem could have arisen deep in his heart being forced to choose the Captain or Chang. Tintin knew that would be a choice that would tear him apart from the very foundation. At least Chang had a new family, the Captain only had Nestor and Calculus.

"Everything happens for a reason" Tintin thought although a part of him wished Chang would have stayed.

As they walked down the terminal the captain seemed to be watching Tintin's facial expressions as if he was trying to read him. The last thing Tintin wanted was a rivalry between friends and lovers.

"So do you have the address to the Sea Breeze?" Haddock asked as they waited for a cab.

Snowy and Cocoa trotted quietly next to them.

"Such worries humans have" Cocoa commented to Snowy.

"When it comes to matters of the heart, humans lose sense of rationality" Snowy replied.

"You're really wise Snowy" Cocoa barked.

"It's years of living with these two that I have learned a lot about humans. Most of us dogs never understand humans completely" Snowy finished.

"Romance is romance I guess…" Cocoa commented.

"I have it right here" Tintin said as Haddock got a cab driver's attention.

Tintin and Haddock put their luggage in the trunk and gave the address to the driver.

"The Sea Breeze Bed and Breakfast?" the driver asked already familiar with the place.

"Yes, that's the one" Tintin nodded.

"I can have you there in just ten minutes" the driver said as they left the airport.

"Thank you sir" Tintin smiled.

"I'm really curious how Chang became mixed up in all of this" Haddock suddenly thought out loud.

"I'm curious about that too. I'm sure Chang would be more than happy to explain to us when we see him Captain" Tintin agreed.

"I also wonder if Scotland Yard managed to figure out who or what was behind those murders in London" Haddock mentioned.

"It's hard to tell Captain, I haven't really been keeping up with current events lately…which reminds me, I need to pick up a paper after we arrive at the bed and breakfast" Tintin remembered.

"So do you think the Detectives have stumbled onto something?" Haddock asked as he took out his pipe.

"It's hard to tell with them, they're always 'stumbling' on something" Tintin giggled.

"Good one lad!" Haddock chuckled.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chang sat in a pub with the Detectives as they drank a pint of ale and ate fish and chips. Chang tried to drink the ale but he really wasn't fond of it. He nibbled at the fish and chips even though he really wasn't that hungry. The visit on the Sea Serpent made Chang realize what they were up against. The Grand Abbott and Blessed Lightning were correct. This was a foe beyond any that he or Tintin had encountered before. Chang couldn't put his finger on it but he was sure even his brother and father would have second thoughts about facing such a foe.

Chang knew that his mission was to get on that ship and find that young woman to fulfill his promise. Chang knew the clock was ticking and with each hour that passed could be the difference between him finding 's daughter dead or alive. He finally decided that if the Detectives hadn't decided what to do by tomorrow evening he was would go on his own despite the dangers he knew that awaited him.

The Detectives were drinking and eating while talking to Glasgow officers discussing the strange ship. Chang knew they would need all the allies they could get if they were to go and confront them head on. Chang also wondered if this was his destiny. It was saddening for Chang, but he knew he was honor bound.

"So this young foreigner here is your associate?" one officer asked.

"Indeed he is!" Thomson smiled.

"…and a fine one he is too!" Thompson said patting Chang on the back since he sat right next to Thompson.

"Let the lad speak for himself" one officer said.

"I am here duty bound" Chang responded as both Detectives and three officers listened.

"He sounds so serious" one officer nodded.

"You can be at ease around us" the second officer agreed.

"Yea, we're not going to think any less of ya?" the third officer responded.

"Thank all of you!" Chang said gratuitously.

"So you want us to do a further inspection of that ship?" one of the officers asked.

"To be exact, yes…but" Thomson started.

"We are a bit short on evidence" Thompson frowned.

"So all of you have already interviewed the captain once?" One officer asked.

"I'm afraid so…" Thompson lamented.

"The ship seems completely legitimate Detectives, we've combed through their records and we can't find anything out of the ordinary" the second officer reasoned.

"You three didn't find Allan Thompson that Scotland Yard has now made a person of interest for that pub fire in London" the third officer mentioned.

"Sadly not…" Thomson regretted.

"We can see about making charges up, but if it's not legitimate and the courts find out, our jobs would be on the line" the third officer explained.

"We can stand by just in case you were to um…discover something" the first officer suggested.

"I got ya!" Thompson nodded.

"Me too… now all we got to do is…" Thomson started to say.

"Shhh… don't tell us" the second officer put a finger over his mouth.

"That's right, you're Detectives, so you'll need to do some super sleuthing before we can step in" the first officer finished.

Chang sat listening to them talk in circles and realized they may be on their own. The three officers bid their farewells for the evening. Chang made himself eat some more and took one more swig of the ale.

"You don't drink much do you?" Thompson asked Chang looking at his glass.

"I don't like to cloud my mind with substances that could harm me" Chang said truthfully.

"One drink isn't going to hurt you? You've barely finished half of it" Thomson said a bit more surprised.

"…and you barely ate half of your meal! No wonder you never grew up to be big and strong" Thompson pointed out.

"I think this is all I need, I'm just not hungry" Chang shrugged.

"You're not going to keel over on us are you?" Thomson asked a bit concerned.

"Oh no Detectives, I promise I will be just fine" Chang replied confidently.

"So you miss home?" Thompson asked trying to draw Chang out a bit.

"Of course I miss my family, but I have learned that many things are sometimes out of our control and we must accept them and do the best we can" Chang said sincerely.

Both Detectives never ceased to be amazed by the resilient attitude Chang seem to have. Both Thomson and Thompson had another pint of ale while slowly but surely Chang took small sips of his ale to keep his mouth from becoming too dry. Chang's mind was focused with his preoccupation of the situation.

"You know what Chang, I think I do remember you now!" Thompson laughed.

"Me too!" Thomson continued.

"What do you remember?" Chang snapped out of his thoughts curious what it may be they remembered.

"You're that kid that Tintin was with when we tried to arrest him back in Shanghai with that phony warrant" Thompson laughed.

"Yea, it's amazing! I would have never guessed that was you even though we've heard Tintin tell us a few times about yours and his adventures in Shanghai" Thomson said finishing his pint.

"Tintin has spoken to you about everything that happened?" Chang was a bit surprised.

"Oh yes, I remember a time where Tintin was really sad… and you know Captain Haddock had to go move some old rotten ship called the Golden Fleece Captain Haddock inherited from an old mate of his. Tintin insisted on staying and helping us out with a case, even though we gave him leave to go with the Captain" Thompson began to think back.

"Why was he sad?" Chang asked a bit puzzled. The conversation just kept getting more interesting with the more ale the Detectives drank and Chang began to feel the weight lift off his shoulder. Thompson finished his pint then took his last bite of fish. Chang decided to try to force some of the ale down to get more conversation out of the Detectives.

"I thought you said you didn't like the ale Chang?" Thomson seemed confused.

"Blessed Lightning says 'one must open one's self to new experiences'" Chang quoted.

"Blessed who?" Thompson asked curiously.

The server came by and both the Detectives motioned for him to get them one more pint.

"Blessed Lightning was one of the monks back at the monastery who had visions. He is a very wise man" Chang answered.

"What were we talking about?" Thomson asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh about why Tintin was sad!" Thompson remembered.

"Yes that's it" Chang smiled.

"He doesn't get sad too often but only when certain things are talked about" Thomson mentioned.

"I don't think I should be asking such questions" Chang suddenly felt like he was prying in an area that should involve speaking with Tintin directly.

"Well to be precise, you see when Captain Haddock goes away…" Thompson started.

"…and that's hardly ever without Tintin" Thomson added.

"Tintin seemed to get a bit sad" Thompson finished.

"Well he just misses his Captain, nothing wrong with that" Chang smiled.

"You see Chang… he was actually talking about you though instead" Thomson whispered.

"Me?" Chang asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, he said he had a dream about you, and that you and he spoke about you know, stuff you've been doing" Thompson continued.

Chang stopped for a moment and began to think back a little remembering several months ago a vivid dream where he and Tintin did indeed have a conversation about how they were doing and how they promised each other they would write soon. Chang wondered if his dream had somehow connected him with Tintin.

"He said you were doing fine and that you were on a quest of some sort" Thomson couldn't remember the rest.

"…anyways he said the dream made him miss you and wonder why he hasn't heard from you in so long" Thompson said finishing his last ale with Thomson.

Chang forced down the rest of his pint, but began to wonder if his spiritual experiences in Tibet had made him more spiritually aware. Chang began to think back to his training with Blessed Lightning when he had his first vision. The more Chang thought about it, he remembered going on a spiritual journey with the help of Blessed Lightning and he saw his real mother and father.

"You must free yourself from the pain of the past..." Blessed Lightning told him.

Chang could feel a sensation as if he were flying.

Chang remembered the warm sensation of light enveloping him as two bright lights approached him. Then he saw a young man and a woman. The young man looked a little like him and his mother looked similar to young woman he once saw at a shrine when he was a child.

"Go forth my son and shine brightly for us" the young man said.

"Do not weep for us, we are here with you always" the young woman whispered.

Chang could feel a tugging as he was pulled away then he was back with Blessed Lightning. Chang shed tears of sadness and joy as he told Blessed Lightning of his vision.

"Chang!" suddenly Chang was brought back into the present.

"Well we chatted enough…HICCUP!" Thompson said going off to pay the server.

"We need to get back and get some rest...hiccup! And figure out what we're going to do tomorrow...hiccup!" Thomson nodded.

"I'll help you" Chang nodded with a genuine smiled feeling for the first time he felt like he connected with the Detective a little.


	38. Bittersweet Reunion

**Author Note: If this were a movie or cartoon this song would be playing in the background as Tintin reassures Haddock of their love. **

** youtube (dot com) /watch?v=TTfoqTiwf80  
**

**CHAPTER 38**

Tintin, Snowy, Cocoa, and Captain Haddock arrive at the Sea Breeze. Tintin takes the luggage out of the trunk quickly wanting to get settled in. Snowy and Cocoa were happy to get out of the plane and then out of the car to stretch their legs. Haddock helped Tintin with his own luggage.

"What a place Captain, the Sea Breeze!" Tintin said as it sat just up on a small hill from the bay.

"It does have a nice view of the city's bay" Haddock commented as he and Tintin walked inside to get their room.

The inside was a nautical theme and all kinds of ship memorabilia was neatly littered in differently locations of the room.

"Blisterin' Barnacles! That sword fish is huge!" Haddock was amazed.

"You've caught one like that before!" Tintin reminded him.

"I know, but still when I see fish like that it makes me just want to jump in a boat and go!" Haddock said enthusiastically.

"Captain! Look! There are your favorite books!" Tintin pointed out to a small display case with some big fancy covered books.

"By thunder! It's 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea and Moby Dick in a rare edition!" Haddock smiled a bit amazed.

"Which book is your favorite Captain?" Tintin asked curiously unable to remember which one it was.

"Why Moby Dick of course!" Haddock smiled.

"What about you Tintin?" Haddock said noticing some other books below.

"I think if I had to choose a sea adventure story it would be Treasure Island…it has a better ending, poor Ishmael" Tintin nodded sympathetically.

"Pieces of Eight! Pieces of Eight! Ah!" Haddock said instantly giving Tintin a quick shake.

"Ah! I won't forget that!" Tintin laughed.

"Aye! I can remember a time I was almost as stubborn as old Captain Ahab himself" Haddock nodded.

"No comment" Tintin raised his right hand with a smirk on his face. Snowy barked in agreement as Cocoa just stood there wagging her tail.

"Yea lad I know, and you could definitely be a little Jim Hawkinss from Treasure Island, he was a brave young lad AR!" Haddock joked.

"Excuse me? Can I help you gentleman?" the man at the desk said getting their attention.

"Yes sir, we'll be needing a room for the night" Haddock said walking up to him.

"Fine, we serve breakfast from seven until ten in the morning...great pirate impression you have there" the desk clerk replied with a compliment.

"Why thank you, I think I get it from my ancestor, Sir Francis!" Haddock stood majestically.

Haddock continued to listen to the clerk as Tintin continued looking at the rest of the memorabilia.

"We only have a full size bed left. We have the other rooms reserved for other guests" the desk clerk mentioned.

"How many rooms do you have?" Haddock asked curiously.

"We have only seven" the desk clerk replied.

"That will be fine, we have friends staying here we're supposed to meet" Haddock mentioned.

"Who would they be?" the desk clerk asked.

"A couple of men who dress alike and a young Chinese man" Haddock replied.

"Oh I think I know who you are speaking of now… they went out four hours ago and should return soon" he said as he and Haddock finished the transaction.

Tintin thoughtfully joined the captain at the counter with Snowy and Cocoa.

"Room two will be yours, please enjoy your stay, it's upstairs on the first floor" the young desk clerk thanked.

"Come on landlubber, let's get settled in" Haddock said grabbing his luggage as Tintin grabbed his and the two packs the Professor had given them. They walked up two narrow flights of blue carpeted stairs. The room was on the right once they reached the first floor. The walls were all a nice sky blue color. When they entered there was one king sized bed with blue quilts and sky blue pillows. The drapes were a light blue color as well. There was a dresser with a vanity mirror that was painted a bright blue color. There were two lamps, a night stand and two paintings of various seascapes. One was a beach with the sunset and the other and old three masted sailing ship.

"By thunder! I could get used to such a place like this" Haddock commented taking a seat by the window pulling the drapes back.

"You mean to tell me that you would prefer this bed and breakfast over your Marlinspike Hall?" Tintin asked a bit surprised.

"It's just quite comfy here, it reminds of my old apartment some" Haddock commented.

Tintin put the the packs by the two blue upholstered chairs by the window taking the other seat staring out the window. Tintin seemed very happy.

"Looking for Chang?" Haddock asked as he opened his pack reviewing the contents of the Professor's gadgets.

"Well I would be lying if I said no, but to be honest, I just want this whole dilemma with this cult to be over with. I need to go see my brother… I feel like he needs me" Tintin confessed.

"If he ever raises his hand against you Tintin I can't promise that I will be able to restrain my anger" Haddock admitted.

"He won't captain, it's just that…" Tintin was trying to find the right words.

Haddock looked deep into Tintin's eyes in which even he seemed a bit doubtful.

"…he's an alcoholic like me, and…can't accept you and me together" Haddock said for Tintin.

Haddock could tell when it came to talking about the past they were sore issues for both of them. Tintin looked sad but determined to try.

"He's my only blood relative that I know I have captain… you say your mother's side of the family lives here in Scotland… and yet you don't go see them…" Tintin replied.

"Tintin my boy, if you only knew the truth…" Haddock said taking out a flask and a long swig.

"Then maybe you can tell me the whole story instead of bits and pieces and then clamming up on me" Tintin replied.

"They're in Inverness, I don't think it would be a good idea to go see them…" was all Haddock would say.

"Don't you miss them?" Tintin asked.

"Of course I do…but they aren't Haddocks. The last time I was there was to see my mother buried" Haddock remembered.

"I'm sorry captain" Tintin reached out touching Haddock on the shoulder affectionately.

"That's just it Tintin, they would be much less accepting than your brother" Haddock said flatly.

"Well captain…" Tintin took a deep breath. "If Benton chooses to not accept us, then I will walk away knowing at least I tried. No one will come between us" Tintin said boldly.

Snowy and Cocoa sat both listening intently.

"Poor Captain Haddock" Cocoa looked sympathetically to Haddock.

"I've watched them grow together…I don't want to see either of them hurt" Snowy whispered back to Cocoa.

Haddock looked lovingly at Tintin, took his hand, and kissed it gently. Haddock wanted to believe Tintin, but somewhere in the back of his mind he still had his doubts. Tintin could see the bit of insecurity in his captain's eyes and didn't know what to say that would clear all doubts from his mind. Tintin could feel the swelling excitement of butterflies in his stomach at the thought of seeing Chang again, but at the same time couldn't stand to see his captain in such a state. Tintin started to feel torn, but at the same time felt after all of these years the captain should know better.

Tintin remembered someone telling him this when they were discussing love, "When both of you can't bear to be apart then you know you have something real" Haddock took another swig as he continued to look through the pack.

Tintin realized that sometimes speaking without words seemed to work much better, so he got up and stood in front of Haddock. Haddock looked up, "What is it landlubber?"

Tintin just embraced him pressing himself against his captain, and Haddock took Tintin in his arms. Tintin laid his head on his captain's shoulder as Haddock held him tightly yet gently.

"I love you Captain" Tintin whispered in his ear.

"It's always good to hear it from you lad" Haddock whispered back.

**XXXXXXXX**

The ride back to bed and breakfast was a bit scary at first since Thompson's driving was erratic and reckless scaring Chang and Thomson. He was swerving in the road since he was more than a bit tipsy.

"HIC-Look out!-UP" Thomson shouted while having a case of the hiccups.

"Please Detective, pay attention and be more careful!" Chang covered his face after two close calls.

"I'll have you know that—hiccup—I am quite capable!" Thompson said defensively.

"Perhaps I should drive?" Chang suggested.

"Do you know how to drive? HICCUP!" Thompson asked drunkenly.

"I've driven once or twice in my uncle's car so I think I can stay on our side of the road since I am not intoxicated" Chang reasoned.

Chang was relieved then the drunken detective pulled the car over and traded places with him. Fortunately for Chang, driving the car was amazingly easy.

"Please Detectives, I don't remember the way back to the bed and breakfast" Chang replied realizing not knowing the directions could also be problematic.

"Oh…turn right!" Thomson shouted.

Chang quickly turned right almost missing the turn.

"No! HICCUP! You go forward!" Thompson strongly disagreed.

"Make up your mind where you're going you imbecile!" Someone shouted beeping their horn as Chang tried to resume his original path.

"Good…HICCUP…boy Chang…now make a left after this next street…" Thomson instructed.

"No! It's this one…HICCUP!" Thompson suddenly shouted.

Chang slammed on the brakes causing a couple of cars behind him to do the same and the Detectives to experience a minor case of whiplash. "Oi!" More drivers screamed out of their window in discontent.

Chang turned left almost passing the street.

"Please Detectives, we want to get back to the Bed and Breakfast in one piece" Chang pleaded.

Chang drove until the he saw a familiar landmark and ignored the Detectives.

"Park there!" Thomson pointed suddenly.

"No…HICCUP…park there!" Thompson.

"No silly! ...HICCUP…park here!" Thomson argued.

The Detectives antics caused Chang to back into to someone else's car.

"Oops!" Chang covered his mouth.

"Don't…don't…worry Chang, you did…HICCUP!" Thompson started.

"…good" Thomson finished.

Chang got out of the car to check the damage. Despite the ruckus it made the car didn't seem affected. Chang inspected the back of their car which had only a couple minor scratches. The Detectives were staggering out of the car.

"No, Detectives this way!" Chang said trying to get both of them arm and arm to lead them inside.

"We're home! HICCUP!" Thomson shouted.

"PRE-HICCUP! –CISELY! HICCUP!" Thompson agreed.

"Shh… this way Detectives" Chang whispered.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Tintin had dosed off in his seat while the Captain had persuaded the desk clerk to let him borrow the copy of Moby Dick in the display out in the lobby. When he returned, Tintin was still sleeping peacefully it appeared until he sat down. He noticed Tintin's face was contorted in anguish and fear while Snowy and Cocoa lied sleeping under his chair.

"Billions of blue blisterin barnacles! What's that boy dreaming about now?!" Haddock wondered. He opened the hard back cover book and began to flip through the first pages until he found the first chapter. Haddock smiled to himself remembering how long ago it was when he had first read this book. Haddock began to think about the comment about him being a bit like Captain Ahab then Haddock shook his head. "I don't think I've ever been that crazy have I?" Haddock said rhetorically.

"No…don't take my…brother…" Tintin quietly mumbled in his sleep.

Haddock only understood the word 'brother' and he could clearly see Tintin's facial expression became more horrified with each passing moment.

"By thunder!" Haddock closed his book and walked over to his chair.

"Tintin! Wake up landlubber!" he said gently shaking him.

"Please no!" Tintin cried out then waking up.

"Tintin! You're having a nightmare again" Haddock gently shook him.

Tintin opened his eyes seeing Snowy and Cocoa both with cocked heads and concern looking up at him.

"You see landlubber you even got Snowy and Cocoa worried about you too" Haddock sighed.

Tintin didn't respond immediately, as he was still catching his breath.

"Talk to me lad?" Haddock knelt down next to his chair looking deep into his green eyes.

"I don't want to worry you Captain…" Tintin nodded slowly getting up.

Haddock grabbed Tintin gently and forced him back into his seat.

"Thunderin' Typhoons! How many times do we have to do this? I'm not just 'The Captain' I'm your lover too!" Haddock whispered.

"I don't know what any of these dreams mean Captain, it's just I feel like telling you everything will just make you worry needlessly" Tintin explained.

"Hehehehe!" Haddock laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tintin looked a bit surprised.

"I always worry about you… I want to know what's bothering you" Haddock said taking each of Tintin's hands in his.

Tintin sighed shaking his head uneasily.

"I dreamed about Rastapopoulos kidnapping my brother and trying to do to him what he almost succeeded in doing to me back in Ischia…" Tintin finally mentioned.

Haddock swallowed hard remembering those dreadful moments his heart almost stopped for he thought he almost lost Tintin forever as he desperately held Tintin trying to revive him after all that material was poured all over him.

"You see Captain I don't want you to have to relive that…" Tintin opened his mouth not knowing what else to say.

"Thunderin' Storms! Tintin! Why do you think I'm still with you?!" Haddock said in frustration.

"Captain please!" Tintin pleaded.

"We laugh together! We get mad together! We cry together! I'm here for you just as you were for me when I needed you when Allan was using me!" Haddock stopped and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Tintin, I have a problem expressing myself sometimes you know that…" Haddock kissed Tintin's hand and got up and turned around rubbing his eyes.

"It's ok Captain, that's how I know you love me so" Tintin finally smiled.

"I'm glad you do lad, but remember what happens when you keep things from me. I can't be there for you one hundred percent like I want" Haddock explained avoiding Tintin's gaze hiding his tears.

Tintin knew this to be true, he and Haddock had a few misunderstandings during in the beginning of their relationship along with inside and outside forces that had tested them almost to the breaking point since they've been together.

"It's hard Captain when we both want to protect each other" Tintin laughed as Snowy and Cocoa suddenly jumped in Tintin's lap when a ruckus outside grabbed their attention.

"What's that?!" Tintin said standing up with Snowy in one arm and Cocoa in the other.

Haddock quickly walked over to the window and put one hand on his face.

"Those two will never do! Drunkards!" Haddock shook his head.

"Two!? You mean two as in Thompson and Thomson?!" Tintin quickly put Snowy and Cocoa down and darted for the window.

"The two and only," Haddock announced. Their window was just a few of meters above and adjacent from the ground floor front of the bed and breakfast. Tintin and Haddock could hear hiccups as Tintin looked to see another face that brought tears to his eyes. Tintin opened the window quickly.

"CHANG!" Tintin shouted out the window.

The shout startled Chang and caused him to instantly jump back letting go of the Detectives causing them both to stumble forward and fall. Chang looked up and could see Tintin's familiar face.

"TINTIN!" Chang shouted waving but dutifully returning to help the Detectives back up.

"Captain?" Tintin looked apologetically to Haddock.

"Go see your friend…your son of Heaven…" Haddock smiled bitter-sweetly.

"Thank you Captain!" Tintin ran over to hug and plant a deep unexpected kiss on Haddock's lips.

"Go lad before I change my mind!" Haddock teased smacking Tintin's buttocks.

It was only three seconds and Tintin was out the door. Snowy and Cocoa ran after Tintin but he closed the door before they could come dashing out and they both whined in misunderstanding.

"Sorry Snowy, Cocoa, let's give Tintin a couple of minutes before we go down to greet them too" Haddock said taking out his pipe while fishing out some of Chester's daughter's cherry flavored tobacco.

"The Captain doesn't look so happy Snowy" Cocoa whispered.

"It's really complicated Cocoa, I don't even know if I understand it" Snowy whispered back.

"Human love is so strange" Cocoa commented quietly as the two stood by Haddock's side.


	39. All Or Nothing

**CHAPTER 39**

When Lucille and the police arrived back at the house she explained almost exactly what happened. There was still a thick mucus like substance on the ground with some blood, but the carcass was gone. The police believed her when they saw how her house had been ransacked as if someone was looking for something. Lucille's heart sank a bit on how wrecked the house looked but at the same time was anxious about how she was going to get her husband back. They walked in every room and inspected every corner to make sure there was no one or anything else still lurking in the shadows.

"We really are sorry Mrs. Hadley about your house and your husband" one officer replied.

"We can file your report about your home being burglarized and send it on to other precincts all over and hope for the best" the other officer replied.

"I understand…" Lucille said with disappointment in her voice.

"We're really sorry Mrs. Hadley, we will let you know if any tips come in" the first officer apologized.

"We suggest you stay somewhere else for tonight at least" the second officer suggested.

Lucille folded the paper with Alyssa's phone number on it and put it in her pocket. "I think I will go stay with my mum and dad tonight, they live just down the lane" Lucille replied.

"Good idea, just want you to be safe mam" the first officer said as Lucille began turning off the house lights leaving the front light on in the house as she locked up.

"It's about seven thirty mam, we hope the rest of your evening is better" one officer said checking his watch.

"Thank both of you! Have a good night" Lucille said getting in the car driving back to her parents' house.

Lucille quickly drove down the lane. She realized her father was home and decided she would slip in the back door since she had her own key and try to move around the house unnoticed. She knew her father wouldn't accept her going out alone to search for Benton.

She parked the car at the end of the driveway so they wouldn't hear her coming. The only light was from the waning moon and the light coming from the windows. Lucille dashed across the front lawn to the back of the estate. Since the estate was fairly big, but not as big as Marlinspike, she figured sneaking around wouldn't be much of a challenge because she and Benton did it when they were younger many times. Lucille still could feel the fear of one of those Dobermans being right on her heels or that she was being watched, but her resolve was stronger. She knew in life that some risks were worth taking.

She saw the dining hall was well lit which meant they were probably having dinner which worked perfectly since there was a phone in her father's study upstairs. Usually her parents had dinner around six or six thirty, not seven thirty. Perhaps her father was late coming home from work which wasn't unusual.

Quietly she entered the back door and gently shut it. She crept passed the kitchen and the dining hall. She could hear them talking in the background but she didn't want to be seen so she continued quietly upstairs back to her father's study and shut the door behind her. Anxiously she took out Alyssa's number and quickly dialed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Not another show like that again!" Mary Ann laughed.

"Oi! You know I like those shows! Don't poke fun at them!" Bob retorted.

"I know…" Mary Ann rolled her eyes as they sat in the living den.

"Well you don't hear Alyssa or Nathan complaining" Bob pointed out.

Alyssa and Nathan sat there in a zombie like state watching the television.

"Of course, look how enthusiastic they look about it" Mary Ann laughed.

"Both of you like this show don't you?" Bob asked but was suddenly cut off by the phone ringing.

Quickly Mary Ann and Alyssa jumped out of their seats and bolted for the phone.

"Now who could that be?" Mary Ann wondered.

"Maybe it's Uncle Frederick?" Alyssa guessed.

Alyssa beat her mother to the phone.

"Hello?" Alyssa answered with a huge curiosity.

"Is Alyssa there?" a woman's voice asked.

"This is she, whose speaking?" Alyssa returned the question.

"It's Lucille" the voice responded.

"Lucille! Is everything ok?!" Alyssa asked anxiously as Mary Ann stood by quietly listening.

"Who is it?!" Bob looked up.

"Shhh!" Mary Ann scolded.

"No…" Lucille replied quietly.

"What happened?!" Alyssa asked with concern.

"Someone kidnapped Benton" Lucille whispered.

"What!?" Alyssa got a horrified look on her face.

"I got assaulted in my own home and Benton's friend from work was shot three times nearly killed!" Lucille explained trying to keep her emotions in check.

"That's horrible!" Alyssa gasped.

"I need to get a hold of Fenton or Captain Haddock, it's very important" Lucille replied.

"Well what happened exactly?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't have time to tell you the details, I'm at my parents' house right now and I have to get off the phone quickly" Lucille said in an urgent tone.

"Both Fenton and Uncle Archie are in Glasgow, listen Lucille can you call me back in five minutes? I can call my Uncle Frederick and find out what's going on" Alyssa quickly replied.

"Fine, I'll call you back in five minutes" Lucille agreed hanging up the phone hoping her father wouldn't come up to his study.

Alyssa hung up and quickly began dialing her cousin's number and it began to ring.

"Is everything ok?" Mary Ann asked confused.

Alyssa shook her head quickly as she anxiously waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello?" another familiar voice answered.

"Elizabeth!" Alyssa said quickly.

"Alyssa? Is something wrong?" Elizabeth answered as everyone was about to leave.

"Yes! I need to talk to your dad" Alyssa said urgently.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Fenton's brother has been abducted, it's really important Elizabeth" Alyssa said.

Elizabeth looked over toward her father, Enzo, and her husband who was holding Rachel.

"Who is it Elizabeth?" Chester cocked an eyebrow.

"Dad Alyssa needs to speak to you" Elizbeth nodded.

"Can it wait, we're on our way into town" Chester sounded a bit annoyed.

"I don't think so dad, it sounds important" Elizabeth said holding to phone out to her father.

Chester walked over to the phone a bit perturbed.

"Hello" Chester grunted.

"Uncle Frederick, I need to know where Fenton and Uncle Archie are" Alyssa said anxiously.

"Alyssa, what did I tell you about meddling in others' affairs?" Chester sounded more irritated.

"Uncle Frederick, it's not like that I swear! Listen, Benton has been abducted and his wife is trying to find him" Alyssa blurted out.

"You mean that young girl Lucille?" Chester asked with a hint of concern developing in his voice.

"Yes, she doesn't have much time uncle…" Alyssa answered.

"Hmm…" Chester thought for a moment not sure what to make of this new development. He didn't want to divulge that information but if there truly was an emergency he didn't want to hinder a possible life or death situation.

"Listen Alyssa, don't you breathe a word to anyone else of this got it!?" Chester suddenly replied.

"I won't, hurry uncle!" Alyssa said shifting on her feet nervously.

"They're staying at the Sea Breeze Bed & Breakfast. We're heading over there now. I don't know the number there, but give Ms. Lucille the number here just in case she gets lost" Chester replied swiftly.

"Fine, Thank you uncle I need to go Lucille's waiting!" Alyssa said abruptly hanging up the phone.

"Alyssa?" Chester regarded the phone strangely.

Alyssa waited nervously for the phone to ring again.

"What did your uncle say?" Mary Ann asked.

"They're staying at the Sea Breeze and not to tell anyone" Alyssa sighed, then the phone rang and she immediately picked up.

"Hello?"

"It's me Alyssa" Lucille responded.

"Listen to me Lucille, Fenton and Archie are staying at the Sea Breeze Bed & Breakfast" Alyssa paused a moment. "Get something to write with" Alyssa instructed.

"Don't worry, I already have something to write on and something to write with, hurry please" Lucille replied.

Alyssa dictated to Lucille her cousin's phone number and repeated the name of the bed and breakfast.

"I got it, thank you so much Alyssa, I won't forget this!" Lucille thanked.

"Don't mention it, just promise me you'll be careful!" Alyssa replied.

"I promise, cheers!" Lucille said hanging up the phone looking through her father's drawer taking a small pack of ammunition for the revolver. It was half way empty. Lucille quickly closed the drawer and closed the door behind her when she heard her irate father downstairs ranting. Lucille Grabbed a map out of her father's desk as well.

"That girl is becoming bolder than she should! She's going to give me a heart attack and send me to an early grave!" her father yelled suddenly storming out of the dining room.

"Oh no!" Lucille thought as she hid in the bathroom a couple doors down from her father's study. She could hear his heavy foot steps coming up the stairs. She quietly peeped out the door as her father marched into his study giving Lucille the opportunity to quickly dash downstairs.

"Where's mommy?" Lucille heard Matthew ask.

"She went to go get your daddy" Lucille's mother answered.

"Will mommy be fine?" Heidi asked.

"I'm sure your mommy will be just fine…it's about bed time for the two of you" Lucille's mother said in a voice that didn't sound very convincing. Lucille looked at them sorrowfully as she passed the dining hall knowing she didn't have time to explain what was going on.

"My revolver is missing!" Lucille heard her father yell loudly upstairs.

"That's my cue to leave!" Lucille whispered to herself. With some mild regret, Lucille opened the back door and locked it behind her. She ran as fast she could around the estate sprinting up the driveway to her car. Lucille gasped for air as she got in and drove away. Then she reached into her other pocket as she pulled out a map and got on a main road heading due north.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Benton's head hurt badly from the blow he'd received during the struggle with the officers. When he finally came around he found himself bound hands and feet. He had a handkerchief wrapped around his mouth keeping him from making too much noise. He was in a dark place but from the vibrations and sounds could tell he was in the back of a trunk. The motor was a bit loud and he could barely hear men's voices up in the front. Benton was wondering if these were sailors or other men he had hustled in a game of darts back in Colchester. If that was the case then why would they go through the trouble to abduct him? Why not just beat him up and take all of his money?

Benton had no idea how much time had passed since he lost consciousness. He began to remember the events and hearing Eric's screams still ringing in his ears. Benton hoped somehow Eric had survived but wasn't so hopeful at the present moment unsure about his own fate. The car began to slow down about an hour later until it came to a stop. After a few moments the trunk was opened and the two officers grabbed him up by his arms pulling him out of the trunk.

"Walk boy!" one of them said, but Benton could only stand since his legs were bound together.

"Pick him up Tom, his legs are tied!" the other officer barked.

Benton could see they were at a harbor he didn't recognize. There was a big black hulled cargo ship he noticed. The sky was darkening as it was just past twilight.

"Come on boss, I carried 'em last time!" Tom complained.

"Mikhail, you're a big guy, carry him on board for us" Allan instructed.

"Fine" Mikhail said grudgingly picking up and slinging Benton over his shoulder unexpectedly.

Mikhail's shoulder poked hard into Benton's stomach as he was tossed roughly over getting a gasp out of Benton.

"Hopefully we can get out of here and carry on with the next phase of the plan" Allan continued.

"What will that be boss?" Tom asked.

"You'll see…" was all Allan would say.

"I hope it's nothing like what happened in London" Mikhail grunted carrying Benton up the gangway.

Benton could not speak and began to wonder who was it that ordered his brother's abduction and why? He tried to start putting the pieces together.

"When Herr Wagner decides to inform everyone I will tell you" Allan replied.

The boat seemed like a fairly normal cargo ship minus the gargoyle statues and the pure black hull with the blood red letters with the name 'The Sea Serpent'.

"Where are we taking the prisoner?" Ivan asked.

"To the bridge" Allan ordered.

Once they arrived at the bridge Mikhail was about to drop Benton on the floor.

"Ah ah ah… he wants this one 'unspoiled'" Allan shook his finger at Mikhail.

"Fine!" Mikhail squeezed Benton tighter catching him off guard giving him a slight pain before setting him down.

The bridge seemed fairly normal other than the many different panels which most bridges didn't have that Benton had ever seen.

"We're going back to our cabin" Ivan declared.

"Fair enough…" Allan nodded indifferently.

Benton was busy watching everyone on the bridge when suddenly someone took off his gag and lifted him up to his feet and a deep strong voice made him shudder.

"So this is the famous 'Tintin'?" a man with a deep German accent replied.

"It looks like him…" Allan commented.

"Yea but he seems…different" Tom really picked up as he continued staring him down.

"What's your name boy?" Herr Wagner addressed Benton.

Benton began to think carefully as German man stared at him behind a pair of dark shades. He looked like an older man but seemed to be unnaturally strong as he pulled him up to his feet.

"My name is Tintin" Benton replied with a straight face.

"How old are you Mr. Tintin?" Herr Wagner asked elegantly.

"Twenty-five sir" Benton replied quietly.

Tom regarded Benton suspiciously as Allan kept a blank face watching both Herr Wagner and Benton.

"Where are you from Mr. Tintin?" Herr Wagner continued to interrogate him.

"Brussels Belgium sir" Benton continued his speak only when spoken to policy.

"So Mr. Tintin… do you know why we have brought you here?" Herr Wagner paced evenly back and forth in front of him.

"No sir" Benton answered.

"I see… I'm sure you have questions, perhaps I have answers. Ask me questions Mr. Tintin" Herr Wagner said with a strange politeness.

"Why did you have me kidnapped?" Benton said straightening his back up against the wall.

"Because you wouldn't come willingly… two more questions…" Herr Wagner smiled.

"Who are you?" Benton watched as his boot landed each step.

"Me?" Her Wagner chuckled quietly to himself.

"I am the old Lieutenant of the All-Seeing-Eye…one more question…" Herr Wagner answered vaguely.

"Are you going to kill me?" Benton finally asked the most obvious question.

"Well Mr. Tintin, if that is who you really are, maybe so…maybe not…it depends if you give me what I want…" Herr Wagner spoke ambiguously.

"What is it you want Lieutenant?" Benton asked quickly.

"I'm afraid that is one question too many Mr. Tintin, we will speak a little later. Put him down below in the secret chamber. Admiral, give the orders to the crew to ready our departure, I want the ship to leave as soon as possible" Herr Wanger said examining a map.

"Take him below Tom" Allan ordered assisting Herr Wagner.

Tom walked up to Benton with his night-club in hand, "Come on, up with ya!"

"Easy with the cargo Tom" Herr Wagner waved his hand.

"Yes sir" Tom nodded grabbing Benton under his arm helping him to his feet then picking him up like a sack of potatoes again.

"I can walk if you untie my feet, I promise I won't run" Benton gasped as Tom slung him over his shoulder.

"Keep your mouth shut prisoner! You're kind of…heavy!" Tom snapped grunting as he carried Benton out of the bridge.

It was late at night from what Benton could see and only a few crewmen happened to be doing nightly duties on the deck.

"I know you're not Tintin!" Tom said accusingly as he begrudgingly carried him below.

"I am Tintin…" Benton wheezed a bit Tom walked down the stairs.

"You might fool the boss but you don't fool me. Tintin doesn't speak exactly like an Englishman you know!" Tom pointed out.

They continued down a network of corridors and stairs until a buffed man with a black bandana came walking out of a small chamber. Benton could not see him, but Tom stopped.

"What you got there Tom?" the buff man asked curiously.

"This man claims to be Tintin, so the boss thinks we got what we came for" Tom said shaking Benton a little.

"Ugh!" Benton grunted as Tom's shoulder poked into Benton's chest.

"Let me see him" the man said as Tom put Benton down.

Benton saw the muscle-bound man but didn't say anything.

"So are you really this Tintin?" the man asked crudely.

"That I am" Benton answered.

"No he's not…" Tom disagreed.

"So what are we to do with him?" the man asked.

"Supposed to be locked up for now, could you take him into the secret hold Gaspar?" Tom whispered.

Gaspar looked at Benton grabbing his chin and Benton tried to pull away from Gaspar but it made Gaspar grab him forcefully. After getting a good look at his face he grabbed a hold of Benton's ponytail and smirked.

"He has the same face as the Tintin character I saw in Antwerp… I've only seen him from a distance a few times" Gaspar said examining him.

"I've seen Tintin many times, and even Allan suspects this may not be Tintin" Tom folded his arms narrowing an eye at Benton.

"Are you really Tintin? Don't lie to me… I don't like…liars" Gaspar said easily picking Benton up by his coat pulling him to his feet.

"I am Tintin" Benton said looking at Gaspar incredulously.

Gaspar regarded him grabbing his arm, "He's not a very stout fellow is he?" Gaspar nodded.

"Tintin is a bit tougher than he looks" Tom warned.

"He don't look so tough…sure I'll throw him in" Gaspar agreed.

"Good, we're setting off within a few hours and I got duties to attend to" Tom explained.

"Consider it done" Gaspar laughed easily hoisting Benton over his shoulder.

"Don't try anything funny kid! It would not be good for your health if you know what I mean hehehehe!" Gaspar laughed.

Gaspar walked back through a narrow corridor and into a small room which held several stacked crates. Then he took him through a narrow opening as Benton hit the back of his head against one of the crates as they passed until they came to another small opening. Finally they stopped at a metal door with a valve which Gaspar opened slowly; then they walked in the dark room. Benton could hear some shifting in the back of the room as only the dim light from the small hall filtered into the chamber. Gaspar sat Benton in a corner of the room and grabbed him by his chin.

"Listen to me boy, if you mess with my girls, I'll mess with you! Hehehehehe!" Gaspar laughed clasping his shoulder tightly before leaving the room locking the door behind him. The only light was the few dim rays that filtered in under the door.

Benton listened quietly as he could hear that he wasn't alone.

"Is somebody there?" Benton asked hearing the sniffling and whispering but no response.

"Are you a prisoner too?" Benton asked.

Again, there was no response but the sounds of a girl crying quietly.

Benton's hands and feet were still bound so he sat in the corner quietly wondering what would happen to him next not knowing when the next moment may be his last. Benton could feel a cold draft and hear a slight growling on the other side of the wall. Benton's heart raced and then he heard two girls scream on the other side of the room.

"…welcome…brother of Tintin…" Benton heard a voice say.

"Who said that?!" Benton tried to stand on his feet.


	40. Shadows In The Night

**CHAPTER 40**

Tintin couldn't control his excitement as he ran down the steps so quickly he almost lost his footing and fell. When he came to the front of the lobby he saw Chang coming in and he couldn't believe his eyes. Tintin felt overwhelming emotions as tears of joy welled in his eyes. Chang had the same pleasant smile that he remembered he had when they had spent time traveling together in China as a youth; and, the same smile he had when he finally found him in the mountains of Tibet. Chang was dressed a little out of character, but Tintin opened his arms wide to embrace him.

Chang too came running in with tears of joy; for the first time in a long time Chang truly felt a light that lifted his soul. Tintin looked like he had grown a little but still had his wonderful expression of joy he had. It was almost too much for Chang after four years of almost no contact with a friend whose soul he had intertwined with. All the memories from Shanghai to Tibet began flooding back to him. "I knew I'd find you in the end!" Chang could still hear Tintin say emotionally as he embraced him on the juniper branches.

Chang ran to Tintin with Tintin catching him in his arms as Chang buried his face in Tintin's shirt trying to hide the tears of sadness which also clouded his life for years that seemed to evaporate in Tintin's presence. Tintin felt Chang's embrace as he took Chang into his arms holding him tight rubbing the back of his head. Tintin too felt a weight coming off of his shoulder, but at the same time a guilty feeling kept him from exploring these feelings too far.

Thompson and Thomson came shuffling in with their canes behind them to see Chang deeply embraced in Tintin's arms.

"Aw…" Thompson frowned rubbing his nose as he walked in dropping his cane to the floor.

"What's wrong Thompson?" Thomson asked when he too saw the emotional reunion taking place before their very eyes.

"Aw now isn't that just…touching" Thomson smiled as Tintin stroked the back of Chang's head as his brown puffy hat fell to the floor.

"Don't they just look so cute together?" Thomson whispered.

"Shh! Don't you dare let Captain Haddock hear you saying such a thing!" Thompson shook his head whispering back.

"Come on Thompson, look at them!" he threw his hand out toward them.

"I didn't know when…but I knew I'd see you again!" Tintin whispered softly to Chang.

"I understand Tintin" Chang looked up to Tintin who now stood a couple inches taller than him. Chang reached up and wiped Tintin's face with his hand drying his tears.

"Don't worry my friend, our friendship will survive even beyond death" Chang whispered.

"Oh Chang!" Tintin sighed happily.

"I missed you so much…why didn't you write me?" Tintin asked.

"Tintin there's so much I want to tell you…buy my spirit soars high right now. We will have more time to talk soon" Chang consoled Tintin.

"You're dear to me Chang, please don't disappear from my life anymore" Tintin asked with sincerity.

"I promise" Chang made his second promise. "…but where is Captain Haddock?" Chang asked looking around still embraced by Tintin.

Suddenly two dogs came racing down the stairs barking.

"Oh Snowy!" Chang smiled as Snowy recognized Chang dancing around him.

"You have another dog?" Chang asked Tintin as he bent down to pick Snowy up as Snowy bombarded Chang's face with a flurry of kisses causing Chang to giggle.

"Yes, this is my newest addition to my family, her name is Cocoa" Tintin said picking her up noticing Haddock coming down the stairs out of the corner of his eyes. Tintin wondered just how much of that Haddock had seen.

"Captain" Tintin turned around with Cocoa in his arms.

Haddock walked down his pipe lit slowly and quietly until he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Evening young man, Chang…" Haddock said calmly walking up to Chang giving him a gentle hug with one arm.

The look in Haddock's eyes was all Tintin needed to see to know Haddock had watched the entire emotional reunion unfold. Suddenly Tintin felt the tension he feared and just wished that somehow that these conflicting feelings and any potential conflict could be aired out in the open right there, right now; but after seeing someone he deeply cared after four years he felt now was not the appropriate time to address such an issue especially for everyone to see. Both of the Detectives had finally approached them diffusing a bit of the tension, yet he knew this was something he and his captain were going to have to work through continuously for awhile.

"Haddock!" another gruff voice shouted distracting them further.

Haddock was about to greet both Detectives then immediately recognized the voice of his best friend.

"Chester!" Haddock smiled instantly running up to great his friend nodding and patting both detectives on the back as he passed. "Good to see ya Detectives" Haddock smiled.

Captain Chester came walking in with Enzo, his daughter, and her husband carrying Rachel.

"Uncle Archie!" Elizabeth said running up to get a hug from Haddock.

"Blisterin' Barnacles! You've grown! You're not a little lassie anymore!" Haddock said giving her nice hug.

"So you must be the lucky man to wed this fine young lady" Haddock shook Kevin's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Captain Haddock, I've heard a bit about you" Kevin nodded holding a still awake two year old girl.

"Nice to see you allowed your daughter to marry a Scotsman" Haddock laughed as he detected Kevin's Scottish accent.

"Of course, I'm not going to tell me daughter who she can and can't marry" Chester cocked an eyebrow.

"That's not what you said awhile back old friend" Haddock shook his finger jocularly.

"That was then…" Chester conceded.

"What an adorable wee lass here! What's her name?" Haddock said rubbing her chin with one of his long huge pudgy fingers.

"Tell him what your name is dear" Elizabeth prompted Rachel, but she only looked around and remained quiet absorbing everything in front of her.

"Her name is Rachel, but it is way past her bed time" Elizabeth explained looking up to see Tintin and Chang finally approaching them with the Detectives.

"Wait! Is this your young companion Tintin?" Elizabeth asked Haddock just before they were joined by Tintin and Chang.

"Yes he is" Haddock said putting an arm around Tintin patting him on the back.

"Oh you must be Chester's daughter!" Tintin cordially took her hand.

"Yes, I have that pleasure" Elizabeth laughed.

"Seems like we've heard about each other for quite awhile but never got to meet" Tintin smirked.

"This is my best friend Chang, we go back a long way" Tintin introduced.

"It is my pleasure to meet you Ms. Elizabeth" Chang bowed.

"Oh please, just Elizabeth" she said taking Chang's hand.

"Hi Tintin! We saw you at the train station in London" Enzo pointed to Chang.

"Who me?" Tintin looked a little confused.

"No your friend Chang" Chester corrected.

The Detectives finally walked up next to Tintin inserting themselves into the conversation.

"Well it's good to see you again finally after so much…" Thompson thought for second.

"Malicious mischief" Thomson finished.

"Why thank you Detectives!" Tintin said amazed each time he heard one of them spit out a high level vocabulary word.

"Excuse me ladies and gents, but I have guests trying to sleep. It's almost eight thirty, I'm going to have to ask all of you please keep your voices down" the desk clerk said preparing to lock the place up for the night.

"Oh we're sorry sir" Tintin apologized.

"We'll step outside" Chester suggested.

"Fine, but I'm locking the doors in thirty minutes, so if you're staying here you need to be back inside" the desk clerk reminded.

"Yes sir" Chang agreed.

Everyone walked out to the front of the bed and breakfast.

"Thunderin' Typhoons! This is a surprise Chester! What brings you and your family out at this hour?" Haddock said as everyone stood out looking over towards the bay.

"I got a call from my niece…this message may be more for Tintin" Chester said glancing to Tintin who was busy whispering with Chang and Enzo. At the mention of his name Tintin looked up at Chester. Chang and Enzo equally paid attention.

"Well out with it mate" Haddock prompted him.

"Tintin, this 'Benton', do you really believe he is your brother?" Chester asked with mild suspicion.

"I don't have a doubt in my mind he is my brother" Tintin shook his head.

"How can you be so sure?" Chester asked.

"I paid Mrs. Finch, my landlady a visit who adopted me as a child, and she confirmed it" Tintin explained as everyone quietly listened.

"I see…" Chester looked toward the bay as the waning moon began to reflect on the ocean waters. After a moment of reflecting, Chester abruptly looked to Tintin.

"What in blazes!? You mean that ole spencer lady knew about this all these years and never told you?!" Haddock asked a bit outraged.

"She had her reasons Captain" Tintin replied calmly to Haddock.

"Tintin, your brother has been abducted" Chester continued abruptly.

"What!?" Tintin's heart sank.

"Alyssa received a call from Lucille, she is on her way here as we speak" Chester explained.

"From Colchester to Glasgow? Alone?" Tintin didn't know what to think.

"Yes…she should be arriving in the wee hours of the morning" Chester informed him.

"Lucille seemed so fragile… she shouldn't be traveling alone like this" Tintin shook his head.

"Oi! I resent that remark, just because we are women doesn't mean we need a man protecting us all of the hours of the day and night!" Elizabeth said defensively.

"That's not what I meant Elizabeth…" Tintin put his hand up.

"I know you've had many 'adventures' Tintin, but some of us here too have had them as well" Elizabeth pointed out.

"Blisterin' Barnacles! We're not here to argue about whose had what adventure and where, but Tintin's brother has been kidnapped and the reality is we can't do anything at this moment" Haddock summed it up.

"I think Captain Haddock is correct, we cannot go out like a chicken with its head cut off searching blindly for the blind. We should wait for this Ms. Lucille to arrive, then she will be able to better inform us" Chang spoke up.

"Well said Chang!" Chester praised him.

"I wonder if it was those men we fought with in Ipswich?" Enzo suggested.

"Could be…especially after that incident where they attacked me after I had just tried to help them after a bad wreck" Tintin nodded.

"So what are we going to do right now?" Kevin asked holding a now sleeping Rachel.

"There aren't any pubs nearby without driving all the way into Glasgow town town proper that are open" Haddock nodded.

"I think the desk clerk is getting ready to lock the doors" Kevin said noticing the desk clerk open the front of the bed and breakfast having a peep outside.

"Aye, we'll be by this way tomorrow morning" Chester nodded.

"What for?" Tintin asked.

"We need to check on the Sirius, we set out Monday, so tomorrow I need to take inventory of the ship" Chester explained.

"That's right you're ship is here" Tintin nodded.

"Yes, well good night to all of you" Chester smiled.

"It was nice to finally meet you Tintin" Elizabeth waved.

"You as well" Tintin waved back as Chester and his family returned to their van.

"See you again soon Tintin!" Enzo waved.

"Take care of Captain Chester Enzo!" Tintin winked.

"I guess we'd better return to our rooms" Thompson suggested.

"Precisely!" Thomson agreed as they all walked back inside with the desk clerk locking all the doors for the evening. As they walked upstairs Chang and the Detectives joined Haddock and Tintin in their room for a bit of catching up of their own.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Everyone crowded into Haddock and Tintin's room. Snowy and Cocoa each lied underneath one of the chairs which both Thompson and Thomson took a seat in. Chang sat on the window seal staring out into the bay almost as if he was enjoying the calm before the storm. Haddock and Tintin sat on the edge of their bed while Haddock took out his bottle of whiskey and poured himself a small flask.

"Would you two like a drink?" Haddock offered the Detectives. He noticed how red their eyes looked.

"Thunderin Typhoons! You two already been drinking haven't ya?" Haddock smirked.

"Afraid so…" Thompson sat there quietly as Thomson was already starting to drift into an easy slumber.

"You couldn't wait for me?!" Haddock almost sounded disappointed.

"Sorry Captain…after a few it becomes a bit difficult to stop…" Thompson said slowly with heavy eye lids.

"Aye!" Haddock nodded taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Eh Chang! Would you like a drink of whiskey too?" Haddock raised his voice slightly getting Chang's attention.

"No thank you Captain Haddock, I don't drink spirits" Chang politely declined.

"I see…you and Tintin both have that in common…" Haddock said a bit disquieted.

"Well I will drink a couple of ales with you Captain, so that's not totally true" Tintin corrected.

"Aye, but how often does that happen?" Haddock asked.

"Actually it was about a week ago when we were in Antwerp visiting Captain Chester," Tintin reminded.

"Oh that's right" Haddock nodded.

"Yes, and you and Chester succeeded in getting me quite drunk that I don't remember the rest of that night except for waking up on the couch back at Chester's flat" Tintin expounded.

The little reminder pulled a smirk onto Haddock's face.

"Chang did have a drink… with us at the pub…" Thompson threw in.

"…Pre..ci…zzzz…zzzz…" Thomson began snoring.

"Well we've lost Thomson and we're slowly losing Thompson" Tintin pointed distinguishing which Detective he was speaking about.

"I'm still…awake…" Thompson nodded slowly while Thomson was snoring.

"Is something wrong Chang?" Haddock asked.

"Well, something just doesn't feel right" Chang turned around letting go of the drapes.

"You can say that again" Haddock said taking a sip.

"You feel it too?" Chang asked taking another peek outside.

"Oh I feel it alright!" Haddock said almost sarcastically.

"…I feel…kind of…zzz…" Thompson replied as he finally began to succumb to sleep.

"What are you two talking about?" Tintin asked a bit confused looking both at Chang and Haddock.

"The air feels strange" Chang commented sniffing.

"Nevermind…" Haddock commented taking another drink.

"Oi! Wake up!" Haddock yelled at the Detectives.

"WHAT?! HUH!?" both Thompson and Thomson jumped momentarily.

"Ya lily-livered buggars! Wake up and have a drink with me!" Haddock demanded.

"Get me a couple of glasses by the sink Tintin please" Haddock asked.

Tintin nodded and handed both of them to Haddock as he poured both Detectives a drink.

"Wake up and have drink!" Haddock snapped at them again.

"Sorry Captain…" Thompson said red-eyed.

"…indeed…" Thomson said lazily.

"Now drink up!" Haddock said forcefully.

Both Detectives tried to look lively for Haddock as they prepared for a toast.

"To health, happiness, and ability to see treachery!" Haddock unexpectedly spouted.

"Captain? Is something wrong?" Tintin asked Haddock confused.

"No, no, no, I'm just fine lad!" Haddock waved his hand.

Tintin looked at him suspiciously.

"Excuse me Tintin, Haddock, Detectives, I need to step out for a moment please" Chang said feeling something a bit strange cold sensations in the air.

Chang stood up and walked out of the room.

"Captain? You're not upset with me or Chang are you?" Tintin noticed Haddock's sudden erratic behavior.

"Me?! Billions of Blisterin' Barnacles! Why would you ask me that landlubber?" Haddock suddenly looked confused at Tintin.

Tintin looked him in the eye, but in a strange instance could not read his captain. Tintin couldn't tell if it was the whiskey or something else, but his eyes looked like a clean slate except for the drunken glossy look creeping in.

"Ok, if you say so Captain… I'm going to go with Chang and see what he's talking about" Tintin looked at Haddock waiting to see his reaction.

Haddock only nodded as he raised his glass for a toast again with the Detectives. Tintin shrugged and stepped out the door. Haddock took another sip and looked at the door after Tintin left. He began mumbling incoherently under his breath.

"…sorry Captain, did you say something…?" Thompson had one eye open as Thomson was already closing his eyes again.

"No, nothing…" Haddock said pouring himself and Thompson another drink.

"…Archi…bald…Had…dock…" a misty whisper sounded.

"What?!" Haddock spilled his whiskey on his lap and the floor.

"…uh…I didn't say anything Captain Haddock!" Thompson suddenly became alert.

"You heard that?!" Haddock eyed him suspiciously.

"Um … yea… I thought it was you…" Thomson said sloshing his drink clumsily spilling it on himself.

"Thomson!" Haddock startled him as he threw his drink all over himself.

"Who?! What!? Where!? When!?" Thomson said looking all around him off guard.

"You two aren't playing games with me are you?!" Haddock closed one eye looking at both of them as he took a towel wiping his pants off.

"…uh…uh…why no Captain!" Thompson said a bit paranoid himself.

"…Thomp…son…" the misty whisper sounded again this time getting a frightened response out of the Detectives.

"Yikes!" Thompson jumped out of his chair.

"Did you hear that Captain?!" Thompson asked.

"…I didn't hear anything that time…" Haddock got up walking around the room and checking the closet.

"…Maybe this place is haunted?" Thomson suggested.

"Boulderdash! I don't believe in that nonsense! I think you two need to go get some rest!"

"…sorry Captain" Thompson said apologetically.

"No, no, no…it must be my nerves. I don't want to take it out on the two of ya!" Haddock said helping them both up to the door as they staggered a bit.

"Guess I'd better make sure you two make it to your room" Haddock said following them down the hall but didn't see Chang or Tintin. "Wonder where those two could be hiding?" Haddock thought with a bit of paranoia.

"This is our room…" Thomson pointed.

"Ah nice" Haddock watched as Thomson took out his room key trying to fit it in the door.

"Give me that!" Haddock said with frustration grabbing the key from Thomson's hand unlocking the door.

When Haddock opened the door he saw Tintin and Chang half-dressed sitting next to one another kissing in the moonlight coming through the window.

"Tintin! By the Blisterin' Barnacles of my mother's warts I'll..." Haddock grunted with a ferocity running towards the bed diving at the two of them ready to choke them both. Just a moment later Thomson turned on the light and Haddock looked up and there was no Tintin or Chang in the room at all.

"You tired too Captain?" Thompson asked as both Detectives walked in to see him on the bed.

Haddock looked up at them as they walked slowly in and jumped off their bed.

"Um, I'm really sorry… must be all that whiskey hehehehe!" Haddock felt embarrassed.

"I know the feeling Captain…" Thompson said as he threw his coat off onto one of the chairs and Thomson began to follow suit.

"Right, well I'm going back to my room gents, so if you need anything just come knockin, good night" Haddock said leaving closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong with you Archibald?" Haddock asked rhetorically as he returned back to his and Tintin's room. Haddock justified to himself that Tintin would never do that to him. The vision looked very real and the image remained in his head even though he tried to forget it. Haddock had told his closest friends that there was three things in life that meant everything to him; and, to disturb any of them would draw out the anger in him immediately.

The third important thing to him was his whiskey, he loved whiskey and that wasn't going to change. He may have cut back for Tintin, but that was an exception to his rule. Second important thing was his home. Marlinspike Hall he said is his castle, and anyone coming uninvited was asking for trouble as Haddock began watching his property more vigilantly. He especially was on the lookout for Bianca Castafiore and Jolyon Wagg. The most important thing to him was Tintin himself.

It had been almost decades since the last time he had even been close to being in love with anyone; and for someone to try to take that away from him would invoke instant retribution in some cases. Tintin had told him it was that temper that made him like a stubborn child at times. Haddock realized Tintin had not seen Chang in four years, and as much as he wanted to go check up on them, he resisted the urge. The room became a little cooler as Snowy and Cocoa began to whine a little.

"What's wrong you two?" Haddock asked them as they moved next to the bed as Haddock sat down.

"Don't tell me you're seeing ghosts too?" Haddock looked at them strangely.

"…Had..dock…" the misty whisper could be heard as Haddock began to make himself comfortable in the bed.

"Oh shut up! Nothing that another shot of whiskey won't take care of!" Haddock said opening the bottle taking a huge drink before passing out on the bed. Snowy and Cocoa continued to whine as it appeared to them shadows were moving in the room after Haddock turned off the lamp. One shadow seemed to be moving against the wall in the moonlight and both Snowy and Cocoa finally hid under the bed in fear.


	41. Desperate Flight

CHAPTER 41

Chang stepped out and closed the door gently behind him unaware of Haddock's sudden behavior shift. Only a wall sconce light at the end of the hall lit the corridor. Another set of stairs lied at the dark end ascending. All seemed quiet and calm as Chang returned to his room. The room was really cold and he involuntarily shivered as he took his staff he had and left his room. Chang's senses were telling him something just wasn't right. A couple moments later Chang spun around with his staff ready to attack but stopped short realizing Tintin had just come out of his room.

"...Cha-ang..." a misty voice whispered. Chang stoically looked around trying to trace the source of the sound.

"Chang, it's me!" Tintin whispered.

"Sorry Tintin, I need to make sure nothing is here" Chang said relaxing his stance.

"Fine, let me help you" Tintin whispered as they walked downstairs into the lobby. All of the lights were turned off. Everything seemed to be in its normal place until a hissing sound drew their immediate attention near the door.

"...Fen..ton..." the misty voice replied as a cold draft of wind blew right through Chang and Tintin.

"Did you hear that?" Tintin whispered.

Chang only nodded as they crept closer to the door as the cold draft of air made both Tintin and Chang shiver. Another hiss issued close by and this time it was louder. Chang had his staff at the ready, and all of the sudden a black cat jumped out of the shadows in the middle of the floor hissing at them and ran upstairs.

"I didn't know they had a cat here?" Chang whispered as he watched the cat unnaturally quick and gracefully disappear up the stairs.

Tintin only shrugged as nothing else seemed to be disturbed. They returned to the first floor and the hallway was silent except the sounds of Haddock and the Detectives going back and forth. Chang continued to lead Tintin to the next floor up. Only a few rooms were on that floor. Tintin looked down the hall and thought he saw the cat but then it was gone. Tintin rubbed his eyes while Chang pointed to a smaller flight of stairs that continued to ascend. Chang and Tintin cautiously continued up the stairs and slowly unlatched and opened the door when they reached the top platform. A sudden burst of cold air came blowing in when they stepped through the door, but it was only momentarily.

"They have a nursery on the roof" Tintin commented noticing plants were scattered all over the place with a gate bordering the edge of the roof. They walked close to the area closest overlooking the front of the bed and breakfast. They could also see the bay and silhouettes of the ships out in the distance with the bit of moonlight.

"Seems like everything is fine" Chang shrugged.

"That's a relief for a change" Tintin sighed.

"It's been a perilous road coming here" Chang mentioned.

"How so?" Tintin asked now that they were alone and didn't have to worry about waking anyone.

Chang explained everything that happened to him since he left Tibet in less than five minutes and drew a bit of concern from Tintin when he discussed returning to Tibet.

"Why did you go back to Tibet?" Tintin asked him.

"I wanted to find peace" Chang simply replied.

"Did you find it?" Tintin asked.

"I found a lot of it, yes. Peace comes from within, and the Grand Abbott has taught me so much Tintin. I fear what we are dealing with is nothing like we have ever dealt with before" Chang trailed off looking towards the harbor.

"Blessed Lightning, I remember him, he's the one with the visions" Tintin suddenly remembered.

"Yes, he has foretold of a great evil that we would face. It is of one not of this world" Chang said ominously.

"Not of this world?" Tintin asked confused.

"He was also the one who had the vision that gave the hope to continue searching for you" Tintin smiled.

"There seems to be dark influence from another realm, we experienced it before I left" Chang mentioned.

"What do you mean other realm? I know very little about these things Chang" Tintin explained.

"It's ok, just trust me on this my friend" Chang nodded as Tintin agreed.

"So you and the Detectives followed the Sea Serpent here?" Tintin asked.

"Yes, I fear that is where my objective lies, I promised Mrs. Lam I would return her daughter to her, I am honor bound" Chang continued.

"You're not alone Chang, we will face this fear together" Tintin reassured Chang.

"I hope you are well prepared, this very well could be our last mission" Chang said feeling a bit unsure.

"Don't say that Chang, we will prevail over this foe, just like we did back in Shanghai. Just like back in Tibet, I didn't let the negative feelings of the Captain, Tharkey, the porters, or the mountains keep me from finding you" Tintin said shaking his head.

"This adversary seems to feed off of weakness and almost seems to try to get inside your head. I could feel the cold in his touch when he put his hands on me" Chang mentioned remembering Herr Wagner.

"We'll see… when we go meet this Herr Wagner…" Tintin thought out loud.

"No Tintin, it's you they are after" Chang said.

"Yes, I know…perhaps they were the ones who took my brother…" Tintin suspected.

"You have a brother?!" Chang asked with surprise.

"Yes…that is another long story which I will share with you later," Tintin shook his head.

"That's fine, you have been a great friend, greater than any friend I have ever had in my life" Chang smiled.

"You have been for me as well…" Tintin said as they both stared out over the bay.

"No Tintin…" Chang disagreed catching Tintin off guard.

"What do you mean Chang?" Tintin asked confused.

"There has been one other who has done more for you than anyone in the world that I know of. You forget of your greatest treasure of all you told me four years ago you have discovered" Chang reminded Tintin.

Tintin thought for a moment, "Oh of course the Captain has always been there me" Tintin nodded.

"Yes Tintin, you shouldn't take him for granted. I don't want to come between the two of you" Chang said flatly.

"No Chang, I didn't mean…" Tintin said but was cut off by Chang.

"Listen my friend, I know how you feel for me and know I feel for you too; but our lives travel separate paths and both of us have new responsibilities now that we cannot ignore" Chang explained.

"Oh Chang…" Tintin gently grabbed Chang's shoulders as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"You have a good life Tintin, don't throw it away" Chang reached up drying Tintin's tear.

"Don't hurt your Captain, I can see he loves you very much" Chang smiled.

"I know…but if I had it to do all over again…maybe I would have come back to China and things would have been different for both of us..."Tintin smiled with mild regret.

"…but that's not how things are Tintin, do not weep for things that could have been. It will only cloud your mind with much regret" Chang smiled putting both hands on Tintin's head kissing him on the forehead.

"Remember when you told me who you were really in love with four years ago?" Chang asked.

"Yes, I do…" Tintin nodded knowing Chang was right.

"I will always be your friend Tintin…until the end of time and even after that" Chang smiled.

"I wish I could have you both" Tintin said almost selfishly.

"Listen to yourself Tintin" Chang laughed at the silly comment. "I owe you so much, so that is why I must help you make the right decisions. I am here for you my friend" Chang finished giving Tintin a warm hug.

"I'll love you forever my friend" Tintin hugged him back.

"Come, it's late, we have a dangerous path ahead of us and it would be unwise for us to travel it unrested. We will have more time to talk soon" Chang finished as he led Tintin back in. When they each returned to their rooms the black cat watched them then melted back into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXX

The hours seem to drag on as Lucille tried to follow the map to the exact road. Things looked confusing to her at night and she even got lost once, but according to a sign she found, she would arrive in Glasgow in an hour. Lucille had only driven to Edinburgh once with Benton and the kids for a holiday, but that was the extent of her travels into Scotland. Everything seemed to look different at night. The lights of the car illuminated her path and seemed to be the only light around except the light coming from the waning moon. The trees and old houses cast their ominous shadows on the road. Lucille was still blocking those horrid images out of her mind of the monstrous hound.

Traveling alone caused her to over think things, but fortunately for Lucille, she was not afraid of the dark. Maybe her mom was right about her going out in the middle of the night alone. She remembered the scary stories her father would tell her at night to keep her from coming out from under her bed covers at night. Her mom would get mad at her dad afraid it would make her a timid young lady, but it made her determined to be brave.

She realized one mistake could put herself in another similar situation that could cost her life. Then she began wondering how the children would grow up without a mother or father. These were not pleasant thoughts, but she dismissed them with the thought that she was very much alive and was determined to bring her husband and herself home safely. Her father's revolver had been a great tool, but would it be enough to guarantee her own safety?

Would Fenton and Captain Haddock help her or would she be on her own? Benton had treated Fenton horribly just because he loved someone his brother didn't approve of. The thoughts just would not stop as she continued down the road. Lucille looked up in the mirror and could see a pair of headlights in the distance behind her. Only a few other vehicles had passed her coming the opposite way since it was so late in the night. The shadows that danced before her as she passed seemed to be playing tricks on her eyes seemingly taking shapes into things that were bound only to the imagination, or were they?

A few curves in the road brought her attention back from her constant line of thoughts. She was only ten kilometers away from Glasgow when she saw something ahead. At first she thought maybe it was a stray dog, as she drew closer to it, it looked almost like that same Doberman hound that attacked her at the house. The hound stood right in the middle of the road. Lucille stole herself and pressed down on the gas pedal accelerating thinking she would just run it down if it stayed in her way. As she rounded a bend in the road, the dog moved in a moment's notice and jumped at the driver's window pawing at it leaving a passing haunting growl in her ear as it tried to bite at her. The window deflected the hounds attack and it fell back away from the car as it quickly zoomed by.

Her heart began to race again as the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up. She had imagined that one of those horrible beasts was in her back seat, but fortunately when she looked back it was only the fear in her mind. Something about this seemed awfully familiar to her, something from a nightmare that she suffered from long ago. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. The car behind her was closing the distance swiftly so Lucille mashed the pedal with her foot to prevent the car from getting too close. She estimated she was less than five kilometers away from town. Lucille glanced in her rear view mirror and could see the car was gaining considerably on her despite the fact she had hastened. Who would be following her? Could it have been the man in the dark robes that she found pilfering in her bedroom? Had he decided to follow and finish her off? Her state of paranoia was climbing fast until the vehicle behind her turned off the road going a different direction.

Lucille breathed a sigh of relief and a few moments later she had finally reached Glasgow. She drove along the outskirts until she entered the city limits. The town had more traffic as it was a Saturday night. People were out drinking and it was a big port for cargo ships. Lucille passed by a small group of people walking on the sidewalk. She slowed down and rolled her window halfway open.

"Excuse me?" Lucille shouted out her window.

A couple of the people walking with the group of six turned to look at her.

"I'm looking for the Sea Breeze Bed & Breakfast?" she asked.

The couple of people who looked back only gave her an unknowing shrug.

"Thanks anyways" Lucille said pulling away. Lucille drove a little further into town until she passed by a young couple just leaving coming out of a late night pub.

"Excuse me!" Lucille shouted out her window again.

"Yes?" the young man responded.

"I'm looking for the Sea Breeze Bed & Breakfast" Lucille asked.

"That's easy, just go back down the road you came and instead of coming into town follow the outside road until you begin going up a hill. It should be at the very top." He explained.

"Thank you very much sir and a good night to both of you" Lucille thanked as she turned around.

She drove back the way she came and passed a few cars coming the opposite way when something made her glance over and she saw the man in the dark robes with the bird mask on. She tried to muffle her reactions and keep going, but the man in the dark robes saw her as he turned his billed beaked face toward her. Lucille again sped away going in a different direction thinking he wouldn't be able to turn around fast enough. She saw him turning around quickly as she turned down a smaller street. She kept turning and going different ways to lose him.

She returned back to her original road she was on and was able to find the hill the bed & breakfast was on. There wasn't much parking so she ended up having to park almost a block away from the place. When she parked, her car was the very last one on the block. She looked around her and could only hear the sound of her heart. It seemed that not a soul stirred. She took out her father's revolver and reloaded it. It was too quiet.

She stuffed the map back into her knapsack and put the belt of it around her shoulder. She scanned the area before opening her car door making sure nothing was around. Cautiously she stepped out of the vehicle locking the door. She turned and immediately made a dash for the bed & breakfast on top of the hill. Almost instantly she could hear swift sounds of paws hitting the ground behind her. She had her father's revolver in her hand as she ran. There were tall bushes up ahead that bordered the street.

She glanced behind her and could see another Doberman coming straight for her barely a few yards behind.

"Aaaaiiieeeee!" Lucille screamed running for her life.

The bed and breakfast was still several yards ahead. She turned around just long enough to fire off a shot, but it missed. Her nerves were getting the better of her now as she could feel a sense of panic setting in. She could hear the low growls as the hound closed in on her.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" a raspy laughed broke out as she ran as if the laugh was amplified. The hound was on her heels. Lucille kept running as she could see the the bed and breakfast just ahead. She felt a bite on the heel of her shoe but it wasn't strong enough to go through her boots. She quickly turned into the front of the three story house. Just as she turned into the yard, the hound pounced on top of her knocking her to the ground causing her to drop her father's gun.

She screamed loudly as it bit her shoulder, fortunately it was not a very deep bite. She quickly turned over trying to kick it off of her ignoring the pain. When she turned over on her back to face the Doberman, its eyes were red. It had its mouth wide open trying to get another bite deeper into her.

"Help! Please!" Lucille cried out hoping to get someone to come and help her. She turned her head just a few inches away from her father's gun. She mustered every ounce of strength she had as she was able to get her boots underneath the hound and kick it off of her just long enough for her to crawl a little.

She quickly reached and grabbed her father's revolver at the same time the hound bit her leg. She steadied herself ignoring the searing pain and fired knocking the beast back a few feet enough for her to pull herself up and scream as loud as she could while quickly backing away in the direction of the front door of the bed and breakfast.


	42. Something Wicked This Way Comes

CHAPTER 42

A sudden frigid draft brushed against Haddock as he sat with his head down on the table as a new patron opened the front door to the bar seeking refuge from the cold air.

"Captain?" a voice asked. Haddock opened an eye with his head on the table hidden in his arms with a thick jacket on.

"Haddock? That whiskey didn't do you in that quickly did it?" another familiar voice said.

"What?" Haddock asked waking up sitting in a bar that looked familiar.

"Hmmm…haven't we done this before?" Haddock regarded the place then looked into Tintin and Captain Chester's eyes. "Where's Enzo Chester?" Haddock looked around.

"Who's Enzo?" Chester looked at Haddock funny.

"Captain are you ok? Maybe you should lay off the whiskey, we still got to figure out how we're going to fuel our ship and win this race!" Tintin looked concerned. This Tintin looked younger and more innocent than the present one.

"What are you talking about lad? I already know your idea to use Chester's ship here to purchase the oil and refuel both our ships" Haddock replied trying to impress a young Tintin. Tintin and Chester looked at each other more than a bit surprised.

"Wow Captain! I haven't mentioned it yet but you just read my mind!" Tintin was astounded.

"Maybe that whiskey did you some good after all eh old friend?" Chester smiled.

"Excuse me Captain, I need to use the loo, I'll be back in a moment" Tintin nodded still impressed with the Captain's sudden wit as he excused himself. Chester watched until Tintin disappeared into the back.

The bar was fairly empty, only a few patrons sitting at the bar and an old man sitting by himself in the opposite corner.

"Haddock! He's too young for you! You should be a shamed of yourself!" Chester whispered accusingly.

"What are you talking about, we're only friends?" Haddock looked perplexed at Chester.

"I know you well enough old friend remember? You're taking advantage of the situation Haddock to get close to him you cradle snatcher!" Chester replied disapprovingly.

Haddock was aghast at the accusation from his best friend and hurt.

"I'll have you know that no such thing is going on, we are strictly friends! The rest is none of your business anyway, are you jealous or something?!" Haddock suddenly became defensive.

"Jealous?! Ha! I know what you WILL do years later" Chester replied archaically.

"What do you mean?!" Haddock suddenly found his blood boiling.

"You only want him for yourself you selfish old miser!" Chester snapped.

"That's not true! I really do care for him!" Haddock defended.

"You don't get it do you!? He's in love with someone else, not you! You're so selfish that you won't ever let him go!" Chester said finishing his whiskey slamming his glass on the table.

"Who else could he be in love with!?" Haddock was trembling with anger.

"A very attractive, very slender, very graceful, very innocent, Chinese boy!" Chester replied stinging Haddock sharply. "I would choose Chang over you anytime!" Chester drove the nail in deeper.

"You're not my friend!" Haddock growled.

"You really think he could love an old sea dog like you?!" Chester began laughing.

Haddock was so angry, Chester had crossed the line and with a quick dive he throttled Chester by the throat. Suddenly he realized he was choking his pillow. He looked around him and knew by the familiar outlining and shapes that he was back in his room at Marlinspike. It was still dark and it was storming with flashes of lightning outside his window. Haddock stepped out of his room to find himself at the front door of his manor.

Down the lane he could see a young boy playing in the dirt. Haddock ran out in the rain to see who this boy was, but as he drew closer it was a much younger Tintin.

"Blisterin' Barnacles! What are you doing out in the rain lad?!" Haddock looked mortified as it thundered.

"I'm lost, can you take me home kind sir?" the boy who resembled Tintin as a twelve year old asked.

"Take you home?!" Haddock looked confused for a moment but was startled by the lightning. Haddock didn't waste anytime. He scooped the young boy in his arms and dashed back towards the manor. When he turned towards the manor it was gone.

"Where you taking me sir?" Tintin asked sheepishly.

"To safety wherever that is!" Haddock looked terrified as they were running in the middle of a storm while a sudden deep raspy laugh began to sound overhead.

It was dark and foggy and Haddock began running in a random direction holding tightly to Tintin trying to find shelter for the both of them until he saw a cave ahead which he quickly ran for.

"We're safe here" Haddock said holding Tintin tightly, but realized he had a life-sized doll of Tintin in his arms instead.

"Welcome Haddock!" a sinister yet familiar voice addressed him.

Haddock looked to see a Rastapopoulos in disguise pointing to an older Tintin during the Alph-Art affair lying face down on the ground.

"You're a bit early because the Caesar is not complete, but he has suffocated already" Rastapopoulos laughed fiendishly.

"No!" Haddock dropped to the ground to pick up an already unconscious Tintin off the ground in his arms. "No! You can't do this!" Haddock shouted. Tintin looked so pale, the color on his lips were darkening to a deathly purple. There were a few of people operating a machine that had liquid polyester.

"We're ready for him boss!" someone shouted.

"I won't let any of you touch him alive or dead!" an anguished Haddock said pulling out a gun firing in every direction. Bullets went flying in everywhere and suddenly Haddock felt the ground underneath him shaking.

"Captain!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Tintin! You're alive!?" Haddock dropped his gun.

"Captain! Wake up!" Tintin's voice shouted.

Haddock slowly opened his eyes seeing Tintin sitting up in bed. Haddock breathed a sigh of relief realizing it was all just a nightmare.

"You're having a bad dream!" Tintin said in his blue pajamas rubbing the Captain's back.

"Oh…I knew that" Haddock smiled.

Tintin jumped out of the bed and walked to the window pulling back the drapes peeking out. Haddock rubbed his eyes turning on the lamp looking at the alarm clock on the night stand.

"Tintin it's almost three in the morning! What are you doing?" Haddock sat up.

"I haven't been able to sleep well, worried about Lucille, and between nightmares and hearing things I really thought I heard gunfire in the distance" Tintin replied suspiciously looking out the window.

"That's funny, I thought I did too last night…what's going on now?" Haddock sat up in his beige pajamas.

"I don't know Captain, it's not what I've seen or heard, but what Chang and I have both felt" Tintin explained.

"…and what's that?" Haddock asked curiously.

"Something intangible, Chang told me of his visit with the Detectives to a ship called the Sea Serpent, and the Captain of the ship having a strangeness to him that could not be put in words" Tintin mentioned.

"So what's this ship's connection with everything that has been happening?" Haddock yawned not making the connection.

"Chang didn't go into all the details and both Detectives had drunk too much to elaborate, but Chang did say that a woman's daughter who was abducted was on that ship" Tintin answered.

"Why would she be on that ship?" Haddock still didn't see the relevance.

"Chang's part of the Sons of the Dragon and a associate of INTERPOL you know…and some very reliable sources out of Hong Kong pinned human trafficking on that ship" Tintin went on.

"It's too early for me to digest all of this lad…" Haddock said shaking his head still trying to wake up. "What all did you and Chang talk about?" Haddock stood up and walked over to the window taking a peek out his self.

"I have a feeling the former first mate of Chester may be involved. Chang said he would tell me more in the morning over breakfast" Tintin answered when in an instant a woman's blood curdling scream could be heard and a few moments later a couple of gunshots were heard fired. Snowy and Cocoa came out from under the bed and stood next to Tintin with their tails curled up.

"Somebody Please! Help me!" a woman's voice screamed.

Haddock and Tintin immediately were both startled, but Tintin was spurred into action and immediately retrieved his gun from the desk and ran out of the room.

"Tintin! Get back here! You don't know what's going on!" Haddock shouted as he ran out the door to see Chang as well dressed in a green robe running with a long staff in his hands just behind Tintin as Snowy and Cocoa ran after them.

"Thousands of Thunderin' Typhoons! Why does everything bad have to happen when we're trying to get a good night's rest!?" Haddock shouted following behind them. Most of the other occupants in the bed and breakfast began to stir as lights began to brighten up the place.

Finally both Detectives came out of the room still in their pajamas with their canes making their way downstairs too as guests were poking their heads out of their rooms.

"What's going on out there!?" one man demanded.

"Yea, can't anyone get any peace and quiet around this old house!?" a woman shouted stepping out.

"Now, now, just go back in your rooms! You have agents of INTERPOL here to take care of the situation!" Thompson spouted.

"Precisely, so if you don't mind…" Thomson said as he and Thompson slowly made their way stumbling down the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXX**

A strong burning sensation gnawed at her leg as Lucille struggled with the big Doberman. She fired again as the hound launched itself at her knocking her back down to the ground. She could feel the nasty breath of the big dog on her face as she struggled trying to keep the beast from biting her. Her strength was waning as she fired once more shooting the hound in the leg. It howled loudly and went to return swift retribution.

Fwoop! The end of a long staff came crashing down on the Doberman's head knocking it back keeping it from biting Lucille. Quickly Lucille felt someone grab hold of her under both of her arms and pull her away to safety.

"Lucille! Don't worry you're safe now" a friendly familiar voice replied.

"Fenton!" Lucille cried out. Snowy and Cocoa came rushing out too.

Chang held his staff firmly standing defensively as the beast stumbled back suffering a critical blow to its head and was bleeding profusely. It was still moving around as its tongue began to grow in length and its back began sprouting tentacles.

"It's one of those monsters again!" Lucille shouted.

"Again?!" Tintin looked horridly at the creature with his gun in hand assisting Lucille in a seated position on the stairs.

"One of those things attacked me back at the house!" Lucille was breathing heavily.

"What?!" Tintin looked flabbergasted.

"Tintin, this is no time for reunion! We have serious trouble here!" Chang warned as the beast sprouted two tentacles from its back that were both almost eight feet long and as thick as an inch thorny vine. Its long tongue lulled out of its mouth and using only three legs, it hopped up slowly advancing on Chang. Both tentacles shot out at him in a whip lashing action, but Chang spun his staff in a swift propelling like motion which knocked one tentacles away but left the other trying to latch on to Chang's staff.

"Tintin now!" Chang shouted.

"Snowy, Cocoa, don't let anything harm Ms. Lucille!" Tintin ordered as Snowy and Cocoa stood watching her defensively.

Chang struggled with the other tentacle as it was trying to wrench the weapon out of Chang's hands. The beast continued to growl at Chang as it continued to advance and the other tentacle swung back around whipping Chang on his leg leaving a strong stinging sensation. Chang winced in pain but bravely continued struggling.

Tintin put one arm up and aimed his gun for the beast as he cautiously advanced. Then he fired a shot at the limping hound hitting it in the abdomen. Somehow the beast still stood.

"How is this possible?!" Tintin shouted.

"You have to shoot its back where the tentacles are coming from!" Lucille shouted.

The beast moved slower but the tentacles seemed to grow in size from one to three inches in diameter and lengthen by more than two feet! The tentacle became stronger and wrestled away Chang's staff leaving him vulnerable.

"Billions of Blue Blisterin' Barnacles! What in blazes is that?!" Haddock shouted in disbelief as he finally made it outside.

The tentacles began whipping around faster and one slapped Tintin almost knocking his gun out of his hand. The other lashed back out at Chang, but Chang was quicker and jumped into a backward handspring barely dodging it.

Lucille sat on the stairs watching Tintin and Chang struggle with this hellish looking Doberman. Tintin was stunned for a couple seconds as the tentacle recoiled for another lash at him. Tintin was trying to get an aim at the Doberman's back but the tentacle came at him quicker than he expected knocking him back further stunning him again sending his gun flying out of his hand several feet away.

"Fenton! Take my gun, I only got one shot left in it!" Lucille warned.

Tintin shook his head quickly recovering and backed away to Lucille and took her gun. Tintin aimed firing the last shot hitting the back of the Doberman directly causing both tentacles to vibrate violently as green ooze squirted out of them as they shrunk and withered away like a plant would without water.

Both Detectives came out just in time to see Tintin finish the bestial monstrosity off as its carcass began bubbling and liquefying into a purple and greenish ooze drawing looks of horror of everyone who witnessed.

"What's going on out here!?" the owner came out in his pajamas as well. He saw only the tail end of the situation and wasn't sure what to think.

"Uh…you might want to keep your other guests inside and call the police" Haddock advised the bed and breakfast owner.

"What is or was that thing?!" he looked incredulously at it.

"A monster by the looks of it…we do have one more favor…" Tintin suddenly asked.

"What's that?" the bed and breakfast owner asked.

"We need a room for this young lady" Tintin asked helping Lucille up to her feet.

"I'm sorry…but we're full" the owner frowned. "…but my wife and I could spare our guest room…let me call the police" the owner returned back inside while guests were peeking out the window.

"Are you ok Lucille?" Tintin asked as she stood up slowly.

"Fenton, they took Benton!" Lucille said a bit hysterically wanting to say everything in one breath.

"Who!?" Tintin asked helping her stand.

"I don't know…a man wearing dark robes with a bird mask…broke into the house and…" Lucille stopped to take a deep breath.

"Blisterin' Barnacles Tintin, give the young lass a moment to get her thoughts together!" Haddock looked closer at her and realized she had a bad bite on her leg and shoulder.

"Tintin, she needs to be treated! Look at her leg and shoulder!" Haddock pointed out.

"Yes, that wound needs to be dressed" Chang noticed.

"Their bite is poisonous… I'll be back in a jiffy!" Tintin agreed returning back to his room as Lucille was able to stand on her own holding on to the guard rail.

"Where's he going?" Lucille asked feeling just a bit light headed.

"There's a super antidote that should neutralize the poison lass. You're pretty brave coming up her alone" Haddock commented.

"I had to… do something…" Lucille bent down to sit again.

"So what is it we're up against Chang?" Haddock finally asked.

"It is something we have never faced before. The evil is finally starting to reveal its face" Chang replied.

"I do hope you have more than that stick when all of you decide to do whatever it is you're going to do" Haddock looked at Chang's staff than Chang with a funny smile.

"We'll arm ourselves accordingly!" Thompson nodded.

"Exactly…" Thomson said looking at what was left of the monstrous beast with disgust.

Tintin returned with a small vial.

"Here Lucille, you need take this" Tintin said opening it and handing it to her.

"What is it?" She asked as she realized the lower half of her left leg was beginning to feel numb.

"It will counteract the poison that beast has inflicted you with, otherwise you will end up paralyzed or worse" Tintin explained.

Lucille didn't ask any more questions, she quickly drank the vial.

"Please tell me the kids are safe" Tintin looked with much concern.

"They're at my parents' estate, they should be fine…" Lucille shook her head at the strong taste of the super antidote.

"Yes, the taste is a bit much, but it will reverse any negative effects the poison may have inflicted on you thus far" Tintin explained.

"Are you the young woman who was attacked?" the owner's wife came out who was a middle-aged lady.

"Yes mam, can you take her in she needs rest" Tintin nodded.

"I will be fine Fenton" Lucille waved her hand.

"No Lucille, you need to rest and let the medicine get in your system. We'll talk more in the morning…I promise" he said giving her a hug.

"Fair enough" she smiled as Tintin helped her to her feet. Chang and the owner's wife took her inside.

"The police will be here shortly" the owner informed them.

"We're not going to get any sleep tonight" Haddock complained.

"You go back to the room Captain, the Detectives and I will handle everything from here out" Tintin nodded.

"I'm fine… I'll wait with you" Haddock replied stubbornly. The police arrived and after a lengthy explanation and report the bed and breakfast went silent once more for only a few hours before the sun began to rise in the East.


	43. Gathering Together

**CHAPTER 43**

A stormy night on the ship was bad enough with ten to twenty feet waves rocking the boat. Everyone was wearing their raincoats trying to make sure everything was secure. Captain Chester was busy at the helm steering the best course for the Sirius knowing this wasn't the worst storm he'd ever cruised through. They were sailing on their way back from Turkey as Chester was beginning to realize the course of the events.

A younger Enzo came in sopping wet with his yellow raincoat and hat on.

"Captain, I was told to tell you that the cargo is secure on deck all chained up" he reported.

"I told you not to go near the rail during storms like these, the sea is unpredictable boy! I don't want to have to give your mum any bad news" Chester reminded him.

"I know but Gaspar told me to double check the front crates" Enzo explained.

Chester had his hands on the wheel and gripped it tightly.

"My orders come first! I'm getting sick and tired of Gaspar undermining me!" Chester ranted.

"I didn't know what to do… he yelled at me and threatened to hit…" Enzo continued but was suddenly cut off by Chester's rage.

"He what?! Hit you!" Chester's face was turning as red as his hair.

"No, he said he would hit me if I didn't do what he said that instant" Enzo continued.

Chester reached down into his green raincoat pocket for the flare gun he had.

"Captain?" Enzo asked a bit concerned walking over to him.

The door to the bridge flew open as three men walked in. It was Gaspar and two of his cohorts.

"The crates are secure SIR!" Gaspar shouted.

"I've told you I don't want Enzo near the rails during storms like these. Don't cross me again Gaspar!" Chester shouted back.

"What do you mean?! How long are you going to baby the little brat!?" Gaspar said eying Enzo as he backed behind Chester.

"Don't overstep your bounds First Mate Gaspar!" Chester warned.

"I think you're overstepping your bounds Chester disrespecting me like you are!" Gaspar retorted.

"That's Captain to you!" Chester countered.

Gaspar took out a gun, "I think it's time to relieve you of your position Captain Chester" Gaspar announced as he went to take aim as Chester and Enzo ran to duck for cover behind the panel.

Chester fired his flare gun out giving Gaspar and his two cohorts a bit of a burn and a blinding moment.

"Come on lad, we need to go get some back up" Chester peeked over seeing all three stunned, but Enzo did not respond.

"Enzo come… ENZO!" Chester shouted seeing the grown boy lying in a pool choking in his own blood. Chester grabbed Enzo looking back firing his flare gun again.

"Come on boy, you have to be tough for me!" Chester whispered picking up the fading youth dragging him past the trio.

"Enzo, stay with me!" Chester yelled as he carried him down below quickly but Enzo was not responding. "ENZO!" Chester screamed.

"Wake up Captain! I'm here!" Enzo's voice replied. Chester slowly began to wake up to see Enzo standing in his doorway.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked Enzo as she was awoken too.

Chester sat up in bed seeing his daughter and Enzo look at him with concern.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I must have had a bad dream" Chester rubbed his eyes.

"I heard you calling out for me" Enzo mentioned.

"Um…it was a really stupid dream… I'm sorry I woke all of you" Chester felt a bit embarrassed.

"I'm going to have to make sure you don't eat any late night snacks before bed dad" Elizabeth laughed.

"Yea sure…." Chester said lying back down.

"I'm going back to bed if you don't need anything Captain" Enzo nodded returning back to the couch.

"Elizabeth, come here…" Chester sat back up remembering something important.

"What is it dad?" Elizabeth asked attentively.

Chester took a look behind her and began to whisper, "Tomorrow is his birthday, if you can pick up the cake, the gift, and meet us on the bridge of the Sirius around noon after you or Kevin drop us off."

"So we're going to have his birthday party?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, Kevin doesn't work on Sundays so it shouldn't be a problem; and if money is let me know I will reimburse you" Chester assured.

"Don't worry about it father, I was hoping you wanted to do this" Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks Elizabeth…the bridge, noon, don't forget" Chester said giving her a hug good night.

"Understood, I'll see you in the morning, love you dad" Elizabeth said closing the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the alarm clock woke Captain Chester up with a start. It was five in the morning. Chester yawned not too enthusiastic about getting used to early mornings and routine work days again, but it had to be done. A captain such as he cannot show weakness. He went to the wash basin, brushed his teeth, and washed his face. He peeked in on Enzo as it looked like he was sitting up still yawning. Kevin was sitting at the table still in his pajamas with his head down waiting for both of them to get ready.

Chester put on his clothes as he began smelling coffee in the living den. He went out and joined Kevin who was still sleepily drinking his coffee in his pajamas.

Enzo took his turn in the bathroom as Chester and Kevin quietly drank coffee together.

"Wake up lad" Chester joked.

"Funny…" Kevin half-heartedly smiled.

"Want to work on a ship?" Chester laughed.

"I think I will stick to banking" Kevin replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hehehehe!" Chester continued to laugh knowing the sea life wasn't for Kevin.

"Elizabeth and Rachel still sleeping?" Chester began taking big sips of his coffee.

"Like babies…I wished I was too" Kevin nodded.

A few minutes later Enzo emerged out of the bathroom ready to go with a bit of a dreadful look on his face.

"Chin up boy, we're not doing the usual routine work today, just inspection and maybe some minor work" Chester reminded Enzo.

Enzo nodded taking a seat at the table as Chester poured him a small cup of coffee.

"Getting back into work after vacation is always, how do you say? Difficult?" Enzo shook his head.

"I've been doing it for over twenty years, you get used to it after a while" Chester finished his coffee.

"I don't envy you two" Kevin commented.

"How do you know if you don't like it unless you try it?" Chester asked.

"I like money and numbers too much" Kevin joked.

"Money can't buy you happiness" Chester sat patiently waiting for Enzo to finish his coffee.

"That's true, but it can buy you a lot of comfort" Kevin smirked.

"Well I guess if you can pay the bills then what's it matter?" Chester shrugged.

"That's what I do best" Kevin shook his head.

Enzo finished his last sip setting his cup down.

"If the two of you are ready then let's go" Kevin said eagerly.

"So you can come back and go to sleep?" Enzo laughed.

"You got it!" Kevin agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning at the bed and breakfast Chang was the first one wake up. He quickly took a bath and put on his outfit which the Detectives bought for him again. Chang had a sinking feeling that the ship they were pursuing would end up eluding them again. The Detectives were still sleeping soundly.

"Come on Detectives, we must hurry" Chang said clapping as he pulled the drapes open allowing the sun to come in.

"…say what?" Thompson covered his eyes.

"…I do say Chang…please close those drapes!" Thomson snapped.

"Come on Detectives you said we must be up early and it's almost nine O'clock. I'm going to check on Tintin and Captain Haddock, please be ready in twenty minutes" Chang continued clapping as he stepped out of the room.

"Morning came really quick Thomson!"

"Indeed it did Thompson!" they both prattled on to each other after Chang closed the door.

Chang walked down to the Tintin and Haddock's room and began knocking.

"Tintin? Captain Haddock?" Chang knocked.

XXXXXXXX

Tintin was waking from another fading dream which he could not remember which seemed to bring about an anxious feeling. The warmth of the Captain holding him was comforting and made it easier to fall back asleep earlier despite the images of their previous encounter with the monster still in his head. Tintin barely opened one eyelid for a moment still thinking he was dreaming until Chang knocked again a second time calling his name. Tintin finally opened both of his eyes.

"Captain! We overslept!" Tintin realized looking at the alarm clock.

"Hmmm….." Haddock grunted. "Go back to sleep lad..." Haddock mumbled.

"I hear you Chang we'll be ready in fifteen minutes" Tintin shouted sitting up and jumping out of bed. The Captain turned over covering himself when Tintin opened the drapes.

"Sorry Captain, you can sleep if you want, I'll just go with Chang and the Detectives down to the docks" he said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Haddock lied there still weary with sleep, but didn't like the idea of Tintin going without him. "Blisterin' Blue Barnacles!" a muffled response came from under the covers. Haddock drunk a little more than he should have and sleeping in was usually a good cure. Haddock closed his eyes but could hear Tintin bustling about in the bathroom washing up. Tintin came out combing his hair with only a pair of boxers on after a nice bath. Haddock wanted to turn around and look but was just feeling too lazy. Tintin slipped on his usual outfit and began putting on his shoes.

"Tintin…" Haddock mumbled under the covers.

"Yes Archie" Tintin teased.

"Could you get me some water?" Haddock continued to mumble.

"Give me a couple of minutes Captain" Tintin replied as he stepped outside.

Haddock rolled over again realizing the quickest cure to get rid of any hangover headache was another drink!

XXXXXXXXX

Tintin stepped out his door and could hear both Detectives down the hall fussing with one another. Suddenly Chang came out of the room with his face in his hands laughing.

"Good morning Chang" Tintin smiled.

"Good morning Tintin, we should get some breakfast before they stop serving it downstairs" Chang suggested.

"That's a swell idea, the Captain asked for some water too" Tintin replied as they both went down stairs.

When they arrived in the lobby there were only a couple of visitors left sitting in the small dining area. Among them a young lady sat wearing a red sweater and a pair of jeans drinking a cup of tea with a purple headscarf wrapped around her head like a bandana covering most of her long ponytail.

"Good morning Lucille" Tintin said as he and Chang joined her.

"Morning Fenton" Lucille said calmly staring out the window.

"Did you sleep ok?" Tintin asked with concern.

"After a shower and a good shot of gin, I was asleep" Lucille nodded.

"How's your shoulder and leg feeling today Ms. Lucille" Chang asked with concern.

"It's healing amazingly fast, that 'super antidote' you gave me really began dulling the pain almost instantly. The owner's wife was nice enough to wash my clothes for me too" Lucille expounded.

"I'm Chang, a friend of Tintin's or Fenton as you like to call him" Chang introduced himself formally.

"I'm just Lucille, I'm Fenton's brother's wife" Lucille said stirring her tea.

"All of these years I never knew...um... Fenton had a brother" Chang said with surprise.

"Neither did I" Tintin laughed. "I have to bring the Captain some water, I'll be right back" Tintin said getting up for a moment.

"So you're from China?" Lucille asked.

"Yes I am" Chang answered.

"Oh I bet it's beautiful there!" Lucille smiled.

"There are very beautiful places to go see in China" Chang agreed.

"So what made you come all the way from China other than to see an old friend?" Lucille asked.

"I made a promise to someone who needed my help" Chang replied.

"Oh I see…" Lucille didn't want to pry too deep into Chang's affairs.

"So I hear your husband has been abducted, so you come for help as well?" Chang asked.

"Yes, Fenton is the only family member that I now have that I could turn to" Lucille admitted.

"I understand. We will try to help you find your husband too" Chang nodded.

"So what brings all of you to Glasgow?" Lucille asked the obvious question.

"We are tracking a ship called the Sea Serpent that we believe a man who was connected to a crime in London by the name of…" Chang was cut off when Tintin and the Detectives came to join them sliding up an adjacent table to make room for their growing party.

"Good morning!" Thompson said taking a seat next to Chang.

"Indeed a good morning it is" Thomson yawned taking the seat next to Lucille.

"Morning" Lucille nodded with a smirk as she finished the last of her strawberry scone.

"Lucille, I want to introduce you to my bosses Thompson and Thomson" Tintin formally introduced as he took his seat at the other joining table next to Thomson.

"Hello Ms. Lucille" Thompson nodded.

"Indeed, pleasure to meet you Ms. Lucille" Thomson replied likewise.

"Please, just Lucille, you didn't tell me you had such formal bosses Fenton" Lucille smiled.

"Fenton?" Thomson said a bit confused.

"Who's Fenton?" Thompson asked.

"Oh, that was the name that was written on an old photo that was taken of me and my brother Benton when we were children, thus it's probably my real name" Tintin explained.

"Oh!" both Detectives looked a bit intrigued.

"So where's your other half—er I mean friend?" Lucille asked Tintin.

"…um he's coming" Tintin giggled.

It wasn't more than five minutes when finally Captain Haddock slowly made his way down taking his seat next to Tintin.

"Ya made it in one piece lass! You really gave us a scare!" Haddock sounded jovial.

"Yes, I almost didn't, but thanks to Fenton and Chang's heroic actions everything should be fine" Lucille agreed.

"So Chang, who was it you were going to mention?" Lucille asked.

"The person of interest for that particular crime is Allan Thompson" Chang finally said.

"What?!" Tintin and Haddock both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes, that's who it was" Thompson agreed.

"Indeed it is" Thomson nodded.

"That bandit! Bootlegger! Heretic! Highwayman! I still have a score to settle with that corrupted lily-livered buccaneer!" Haddock suddenly felt a surge of rage upon hearing Allan's name.

"Detectives! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" Tintin asked a bit disappointed.

"We're sorry Tintin but…" Thompson started.

"…but we were hoping not to get you involved…" Thomson looked down.

"Both of you should definitely tell me these things since I'm an investigator too, especially when my life is involved" Tintin reprimanded them calmly.

"I'm sorry Tintin for not telling you everything" Chang apologized.

"It's ok Chang, you probably don't remember Allan because I've only told you once or twice about him so you wouldn't have been able to make the connection" Tintin nodded. "…but I must say, it all makes sense now! I've suspected it in the back of my mind, but no one had heard from him or…hmm…" Tintin pondered.

"What?" Haddock asked anxiously.

"Rastapopoulous!" Tintin suddenly said.

"You think so!?" Thompson asked incredously.

"Can you be sure!?" Thomson cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well…he and Allan did disappear about the same time which makes it all the more curious" Tintin thought outloud.

"So what's the plan?" Lucille asked collectively.

"No no, lass, it's too dangerous for you" Haddock objected.

"What do you mean 'too dangerous'? I fought one of those monsters at my house without anyone to help me" Lucille informed them.

"You what?!" Tintin, Chang, and the Detectives looked a bit surprised.

"I told you, I was alone when I was going home to find Benton and found uninvited guests; luckily, my father's revolver packs a punch" Lucille explained.

"I was attacked twice before last night by those same dogs. Once before we first left Marlinspike and another time while I was visiting Mrs. Finch; but, they didn't do what they did last night" Tintin informed.

"Thunderin' Typhoons! So how many more of those 'things' we got ta deal with?" Haddock demanded.

"I don't know Captain, it depends if those were the same dogs that attacked me back at Marlinspike or not" Tintin surmised.

"So when do we go?" Lucille redirected everyone.

"We?" Tintin looked at her a bit uncertain.

"Yes 'we' I'm going too! This is my husband we're talking about!" Lucille exclaimed.

"Lucille! You have a mom, dad, and two children to think about! You're also the only sister-in-law I have now!" Tintin countered.

"I know… but I also have a husband and brother-in-law to think of as well; besides, you may need my help…" Lucille finished mysteriously.

Tintin looked at her suspiciously. Chang looked at her for a moment and suddenly seemed to understand.

"No Tintin, let her come if she wants" Chang said surprisingly.

"What?!" was the response Chang got form the Detectives, Tintin, and the Captain.

"I think she's right…we may be able to use her help" Chang nodded.

"Chang! This is my sister-in-law, I can't just allow my new family members to put themselves in danger on my account" Tintin explained.

"Precisely!" Thompson agreed.

"Dealing with criminals is not something a lady should involve herself in" Thomson shook his head.

"I'm glad you numb heads agree!" Haddock smiled.

"No Tintin, let her stay near me, I will protect her" Chang said stoically.

"That's not your place Chang, it's mine" Tintin countered.

"I think I'm quite capable to protecting myself" Lucille cut in. "Time is wasting, if all of you are going to devise a plan you'd best do so or we may not get a chance…" Lucille finished with a very serious tone.

"She's right" Chang nodded.

"Oh before I forget Detectives…" Tintin said handing Thompson and Thomson each a long cane.

"Oh thank you Tintin!" Thompson smiled as a child would who was receiving a new toy.

"Indeed! What most exquisite cane this is!" Thomson agreed.

"Don't thank me, thank Professor Calculus" Tintin informed them. "I need to show you how it works first, let's step over here gentlemen" Tintin said leading the Detectives away from everyone.

"He's definitely a leader" Lucille commented.

"…and a fine one he is" Chang added.

"It would be nice if he would listen to me a bit more often" Haddock shook his head. A few moments later Snowy and Cocoa came rushing down stairs joining them at the table about the time Tintin returned with the Detectives.

"I think that's a sign we should hurry" Chang pointed out.

"I agree" Tintin nodded as he and Haddock took their backpacks Calculus had prepared for them.

"We know where the ship is docked" Thompson said.

"Indeed we do, I'll go get the car" Thomson said proudly.

Thomson came back five minutes later with a bit of a distraught look on his face.

"The car won't start!" he said frantically.

"What do you mean!?" Haddock asked a bit aggravated.

"Chang, can you escort Lucille to her car and see if it starts?" Tintin asked.

"Certainly" Chang nodded as Lucille and Chang went outside.

Tintin took a peek out the door noticing some of the other guests were having similar problems with their vehicles. One man and his wife had a wrecker outside having their car towed.

"I have a feeling someone didn't want us going to the docks" Tintin returned relaying what he saw to the Detectives and Haddock.

"One word, sabatoge!" Haddock said.

"Great!" Thompson threw up his hands.

"We promised to return the car back in its original condition!" Thomson further complained.

"Billions of bilious blisterin' barnacales! There were almost twelve cars on the block! They disabled all of them?!" Haddock couldn't believe it.

"It looks like it I'm afraid" Tintin said walking to the door.

A horn sounded outside the bed and breakfast.

"Lucille's car!" Haddock pointed as she and Chang came driving up.

They all went out to join them. Tintin jumped up front with Chang and Lucille at the wheel while Haddock and the two Detectives got in the back. Haddock let out a grunt. Snowy and Cocoa both jumped on Haddock's lap.

"Easy boy…girl!" Haddock laughed as both Snowy and Cocoa gave him a kiss.

"All of you are going to have to tell me where these particular docks are" Lucille said.

"How did your car come out unscathed?" Tintin asked curiously.

"I was parked on the other block, but it's funny, it was me they were pursuing. You would have thought my car would have been one of the primary targets" Lucille pointed out.

"Seems like lady luck is smiling down on us today," Chang commented.

"Alright, let's move!" Haddock grunted again.


	44. Blindsided

**CHAPTER 44**

The morning air was cool as Enzo and Captain Chester were dropped off at the dockside of the Sirius. There was a bit of morning fog that kept hovering over the harbor. Enzo was still a little tired but knew it wasn't going to be a difficult day. They walked up the gangway of the Sirius and there weren't many crew members present. The few members that were on the deck washing it was about all that could be seen. The sun was just beginning to rise as they began walking on the deck. Enzo could feel and see the morning chill as he exhaled.

"Better enjoy the cool air while you can Enzo, once we start hitting those tropical climates you'll be longing these temperatures" Chester chuckled.

"I think the long rest has spoiled me some" Enzo replied.

"Once a sailor always a sailor" Chester said as they walked around the deck.

"Good morning Captain!" one man saluted.

"Morning Bo'sn James. How's everything looking today?" Chester asked casually.

"Everything seems in order, cargo hold is being sorted, and the engineers will be in later. The Chief Engineer is here though" Mr. James replied. "Hello there Enzo" the Bo'sn noticed the young sailor.

"Hello Bo'sn James" Enzo greeted.

"Today's your birthday isn't it?" The Bo'sn smiled.

"Yes sir" Enzo nodded.

"Captain Chesters going easy on you today eh?" Bo'sn James laughed.

"Everyone works hard on my ship Bo'sn James" Chester replied.

"Who else is here?" Chester said taking notice of the clean deck.

"Just a few more of us down below moving crates and other odds and ends around to make space for the cargo we're picking up in Dublin" The Bo'sn informed.

"Excellent, well carry on Bo'sn, we're going to have a look around…come Enzo" Captain Chester was satisfied as they continued looking around the deck.

"We must have a big cargo load" Enzo commented seeing all the open space.

"Not sure exactly, will have to go over the ship log and see, I can't remember exactly off the top of my head" Chester shook his head as they began to descend down below the deck. The corridors were quiet with the exception of the couple crewmen doing handy work in various places. Chester took out a clipboard and began making various notes about electrical switches, door handles, and plumbing issues. When sailing on a cargo ship there is always something that can be done.

"A good seaman is able to perform a number of tasks" Chester noted as Enzo began adding on to the list.

"Electrician" Enzo stated as he noticed a loose connection for a couple of wires that connected a few area lights.

"Carpenter and Painter" Enzo declared when he pointed to a couple areas on the ship that could use a new paint job, and some of the doors which could use a good sanding.

"Mechanic" Enzo added as they entered the engine room tightening up a rivet with a wrench.

"Good, you're getting better with each passing month" Chester complimented.

"Being a wiper was a tedious job last time I got to work here in the engine department" Enzo admitted.

"Ah! Those tedious jobs are just as important" Chester reminded as he began reading some of the valve meters.

"You know everything on here!" Enzo replied a bit impressed.

"A Captain must be able to perform and understand each duty on the ship, for he is responsible for everything overall" Chester explained.

"Captain Chester!" A short blond haired middle-aged stocky man hailed from the other side of the engine room.

"Chief Engineer Riggs!" Chester waved back as they walked up to join him.

"Ah, there's my wiper!" Riggs laughed.

"Hopefully next time I work in your department I'll be more than just a wiper" Enzo commented.

Captain Chester and Chief Engineer Riggs both laughed which made Enzo feel a little small.

Almost immediately the two engaged in a long conversation about the machinery and the other various issues in the engine room. Enzo still listened closely but was quickly realizing their routine inspection was going to be a bit more routine than it seemed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tintin and his entourage quickly drove down to the bay area where Chang and the Detectives remembered it. The morning fog was still a little thick, so they parked a distance away. Everyone seemed tense about the upcoming confrontation.

"Let's go!" Tintin prompted everyone.

"Wait Tintin, we cannot just 'go'" Chang advised.

"It's almost eleven O'clock, what if they decide to leave?" Tintin argued.

"We need a plan Tintin…those dogs I'm afraid are just the beginning of what we may encounter once the evil is completely unleashed" Chang warned.

"But Chang…your mission and my brother…" Tintin continued.

"Thunderin' Typhoons lad, listen to him…he speaks sense" Haddock chided in.

"We need to make sure they're still here" Thompson said trying to see through the fog.

"Precisely!" Thomson agreed.

Lucille parked the car a block away and they cautiously walked toward the dock where the Sea Serpent was docked at.

"I don't see the boat" Haddock commented.

"There was a boat here yesterday!" Thompson insisted.

"They must have left early!" Thomson declared.

"There was another boat and now it's gone too" Chang added.

"What was the name of that ship" Tintin asked.

"The Peary" Chang answered.

"The Peary!?" Tintin and Haddock both exclaimed.

"Yes" Chang confirmed.

"I wonder what the Peary would be doing here?" Tintin wondered.

"I wonder if the ship still has the same captain?" Haddock added.

"If that's the case, I wonder if the same company that funded them during our race to the Arctic would be involved with this cult as well?" Tintin began pondering.

"Now lad, one thing at a time, we don't know where either ships is" Haddock mentioned.

"Oh I remember that story about your race with the Peary, the giant red spotted spores, the giant apple tree, and the giant spider" Chang remembered.

"Don't remind me about the spider…" Tintin shuddered.

"I must admit Tintin, at first I didn't believe you" Chang chuckled.

"What?" Lucille cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, the meteorite that crashed was a considerable size and seemed to spur spontaneous rapid exponential growth" Tintin explained.

"Well, I guess if dog's can grow long tongues and tentacles, then something like that could be possible too" Lucille shrugged.

Tintin walked to the edge of the pier where the Sea Serpent was and noticed a couple of spots where there were numerous oil slicks.

"Unless that ship was leaking oil or something or…" Haddock started to say.

"…or it doesn't belong to the Sea Serpent itself"Tintin finished suspiciously.

"I don't know… something just doesn't seem right here" Tintin continued.

"You think some members of the ship may still be here?" Chang asked.

"It's definitely a possibility" Tintin nodded.

"This does pose a bit of a dilemma" Thompson stroked his mustache.

"Indeed…we don't have a boat" Thomson pointed out.

"Well…we could ask Chester since he leaves tomorrow but he's got a busy schedule" Haddock suggested.

"We could ask and see where they are going?" Tintin shrugged.

"They're stopping in Dublin to pick up some cargo and then to the States" Haddock remembered.

"We have no way of knowing which way they went" Lucille said with frustration.

"We could use Chester's ship's radio so we can ask around" Tintin said as he began to pace.

"Where is Chester's ship?" Chang asked.

"…um I'm not really sure" Tintin frowned.

"I'd know if it if I saw it. It can't be too far from here" Haddock assured them.

"Come on then, let's go search the rest of the docks. It has to be somewhere nearby" Tintin prompted everyone as they rushed back to the car. A feeling of anxiety filled the air once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone in the vehicle was quiet as they searched for the Sirius. A strong sense of tension and urgency could be felt through the air. Everyone seemed to have a lot on their mind.

Tintin and company were searching all over the dockside for the Sirius until Haddock spotted it.

"There it is!" Haddock shouted as they pulled to the dockside.

"The Sirius is a fairly big ship" Lucille commented trying to diffuse some of the tension.

"It is, it's the same ship we found Red Rackham's treasure in" Tintin added.

"Treasure?" Lucille asked curiously as they had all got out.

"Long story..." Tintin nodded.

"We'll tell you all about it sometime when the dust settles" Haddock winked.

"I look forward to it" Lucille replied.

The Detectives began walking toward the ship with Chang and suddenly he stopped in front of them causing both detectives to bump into him and each other.

"Ouch! Please let us know when you decide to stop" Thompson replied.

"Indeed!" Thomson said rubbing his nose.

"Is something wrong Chang?" Tintin asked running to his side.

"Something doesn't feel right" Chang looked suspiciously up on the deck and no crew members were around.

That was all Tintin needed to hear as he said taking out his gun as Chang began to cautiously proceed.

"What's wrong now?" Haddock asked Tintin.

"It's too quiet Captain" Tintin replied.

Haddock began to notice things didn't seem right. He knew that the day before departure crewmen were usually already boarding and beginning preparations for the next day by noon the previous day. Haddock hoped deep in his heart that he and Tintin did not bring harm down on Chester and his family.

Lucille watched as everyone's demeanor began to change to a more serious expression and took a deep breath preparing herself for the worst. She didn't care what the obstacles would be, she was going to help Tintin and find her husband. Lucille was yanked out of her thoughts when a young woman's screams could be heard from the Sirius.

"Tintin! Now!" Chang prompted going into a sprint.

"Right away Chang!" Tintin said giving Chang a spare gun as they both led everyone up the gangway onto the Sirius.

"Billion of blue blisterin' blazing barnacles! What now!?" Haddock exclaimed as he ran.

Snowy and Cocoa quickly ran after Tintin and Chang only a couple steps behind, then came Haddock with the two Detectives brandishing their guns now.

"Please let everyone be alright!" Lucille whispered to herself as she trailed behind everyone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The inspection was much more laborious than was anticipated as there were several work orders which needed to be posted for the next day. The skeleton crew members were working over the weekend while some new transfers, which was approved by Chester himself, were still arriving. A few of the smaller tasks Captain Chester and Enzo ended up working on themselves which took up a larger part of the day.

Enzo and Chester walked off the ship to inspect one last time the work of painting the sides of the ship which was still in the process. Chester seemed fairly pleased noting a few more places really needed a bit of attention and stopped as they stood on the peer to load his pipe with tobacco.

"So did you catch all of that again?" Chester asked as he finished packing his pipe lighting it.

"I'm getting used to all of this sort of activity" Enzo nodded noting the fog had cleared and it was high noon as the sun shone above them.

"I've noticed" Chester said taking a puff.

"You have?" Enzo said almost nervously.

"Why of course... I see how you take initiative which that I like" Chester complimented.

"Thanks Captain!" Enzo smiled.

They both continued walking down to the edge of the peer and down a bit past the docks. It seemed to be a fairly quiet day with little activity with the exception of some smaller boat owners preparing to take their sailboats out to sea.

"It really is a beautiful day today" Chester said taking a whiff of fresh sea air.

"Now we can actually see across the bay" Enzo commented.

"You do know your contract is up and if for any reason you are not happy your debt is more than repaid as of last month" Chester informed him.

"I know... I've been keeping track of it Captain" Enzo nodded.

"So you wish to stay and continue the life of a sailor?" Chester asked.

"Yes I do" Enzo said thoughtfully.

"Well good!" Chester smiled as they turned around to return back to the peer where the Sirius was docked.

"I'm sorry if I may have been a bit harsh at times, but as you know Enzo, the life of a sailor is not always the the easiest or the safest" Chester paused.

"I'm aware of that and am willing to take that chance. I don't know many other trades I'm good at" Enzo explained.

"You know that's not true young man. You've demonstrated skill as a carpenter, electrician, and plumber, which are skills that are in use on land" Chester pointed out.

"It's not the same..." Enzo nodded in disagreement.

"Is it now?" Chester shrugged.

"I mean it is and it isn't... am I making any sense?" Enzo shrugged back.

Chester smiled widely and laughed, "You are making sense boy!" Chester said putting one arm around him clasping his shoulder.

"I am?" Enzo's green eyes lit up.

"Of course you are lad, but if you want to be a captain like myself it will take you many more years to acquire this position or even the first mate's" Chester explained with a smiled as he stopped re-light his pipe.

"I know...but I want to be as successful as you and Captain Haddock" Enzo commented.

Chester couldn't help but to laugh a little, "Now before you go blowing both mine and Haddock's head up, do remember you always want to shoot for being the best".

"You don't think I have what it takes?" Enzo asked a bit unsure.

"No, I didn't say that, on the contrary my young friend, I think you have a great foundation. Continue to pay attention to all the details and always as I have told you when you're in doubt, ask questions" Chester replied.

Enzo tied his aqua colored bandana tighter as they began to slowly walk back up the gangway and climb back up toward the bridge.

"What else we need to check for the day Captain?" Enzo asked.

"You'll see..." Chester smiled as he led Enzo toward the bridge. The door was closed tight and a couple of the crew members were casually walking on the main deck. Chester opened the door, "Happy Birthd-!" Chester started to say and his look of joy turned into one of dismay.

"Salute old friend!" a buffed man wearing a black bandana said as he had a gun trained on Elizabeth holding Rachel closely by a small table with a horrified look on her face. Kevin lied on the floor with blood on his head apparently unconscious.

"Gaspar! You fiend!" Chester gritted through his teeth.

"That's no way to greet an old friend Captain!" Gaspar said as two unknown crewmen were silently in the corner watching with clubs.

"What do you want Gaspar!?" Chester demanded as the door was slammed shut behind both he and Enzo.

"Ah, I see you brought your kid lackey with you" Gaspar laughed grabbing Enzo from behind Chester.

"Leave him out of this!" Chester said grabbing Enzo's other arm pulling Enzo back. As Chester grabbed Enzo the other two men raised their clubs at Chester.

"I'll be fine Captain let go" Enzo whispered.

"Such a smart lad Chester! You taught him well!" Gaspar mocked pulling Enzo away getting him in a headlock.

Chester's mind began racing wondering how and when did Gaspar just suddenly appear on his ship. Enzo gasped a little for air as Gaspar periodically gripped him tighter. Elizabeth stood horrified in the corner holding Rachel close trying to keep her quiet while trying to slowly inch towards her husband; but, one of the men with Gaspar would not allow her blocking her path. Gaspar arrogantly walked around with a gun in one hand and leading Enzo around in the other arm glancing at the bridge and noticing a few balloons, a small cake, and a couple of presents.

"So whose birthday is it?" Gaspar smirked.

Chester stood quietly and gave Gaspar a reproachable stare. Elizabeth held tightly on to Rachel.

"Don't make me ask again! Now answer the damn question!" he said throwing Enzo to the floor.

Enzo landed with loud thud but seemed uninjured as he quickly scrambled in the corner toward Chester since he was closest to him.

"I asked a question goddamnit!" Gaspar shouted running over to Elizabeth grabbing her by her pretty long red hair. Rachel began screaming loudly as her mother was pulled away from her

.

"Please Gaspar! It's mine! Don't hurt her or the baby please!" Enzo pleaded stepping out as one grabbed Enzo throwing him back into Chester.

"Let the girl go Gaspar!" Chester demanded.

"You are in no position to make demands Chester" Gaspar mocked.

"She has nothing to do with any of this" Chester countered.

"Ah but that is where you are wrong Chester, I know now she is your daughter" Gaspar said arrogantly.

Rachel continued screaming loudly following Gaspar and Elizabeth around. "You'd better shush that damn kid up or I'm going to kick it!" Gaspar threatened as he shoved Elizabeth onto the ground. Elizabeth quickly recovered grabbing Rachel crawling to Kevin who was beginning to wake.

"So it's the brat's birthday? How old is the little baby?" he said walking closer to Chester and Enzo.

"I'm twenty sir!" Enzo quickly responded.

"Ah, that's the kind of response and obedience I like! Maybe you can still yet be trained?" Gaspar began speaking rhetorically.

"Let everyone else go Gaspar, this is between you and me!" Chester growled.

Gaspar looked at him mockingly pointing his gun first at Elizabeth, then Kevin and Rachel, finally Enzo and Chester. He quickly fired his gun out a window as a bullet went flying.

"You think I'm playing Chester, but I'm here to settle this score once and for all... which means you will die...but not before you get to see everyone else you love die first!" Gaspar said coldly firing a bullet in Kevin and Rachel's direction.

"Rachel!" Elizabeth screamed. Kevin grabbed Rachel quickly trying to crawl out of the shot's way but was hit in the foot. Kevin screamed in pain holding on to Rachel.

"Kevin! You're a monster!" Elizabeth screamed at Gaspar.

"Shut your mouth you trifling little bitch! Maybe I should show your dad how I treat women like you!" Gaspar shouted walking towards Elizabeth with the gun trained on her firing missing as she dived to the side as Gaspar ran for her.

"Now Enzo!" Chester whispered as they quickly turned to attack Gaspar's men tackling them.

Gaspar quickly turned around to see what the commotion was, giving Elizabeth a chance to grab the cake off the table screaming drawing Gaspar's attention back to slam the cake in Gaspar's face. Gaspar quickly back handed Elizabeth down to the ground wildly as Kevin tried vainly to pull Gaspar to the ground as Rachel ran screaming to the far corner of the bridge.

Chester wrenched the club out of the man's hand and punched him twice shoving him up against the wall. Enzo struggled getting punched once in the stomach but still held tight to the man's club arm. Once Chester felt the other man was not a threat he quickly ran to Enzo's aid. He grabbed the man from behind yanking him back throwing him to the ground then punching him in the face and stomach one good time knocking the wind out of him. Enzo looked up to see Gaspar was wiping birthday cake off while kicking Kevin in the face. Then trained his gun on Chester preparing to shoot.

"Captain! Watch out!" Enzo shouted running to Chester to pull him out of harm's way, and the gun fired.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author:**

**I just wanted to take this time to thank my newest reviewers Orange, scrib, and any everyone else for taking the time to share their thoughts. I don't like to write author notes much because I feel it takes away from the story. I will try to have the next chapter within a week or two at most. I'm traveling right now so it's kind of difficult to write when there is so much going on around me. Once again thanks to all of you who read and to those who review too!**


	45. Abandoned Hope?

**CHAPTER 45**

The room was dark and the other people in the cell would not speak to him. He sat in the dark only listening to the sound of breathing and feint whispers. He had no idea what time of day it was except for when food was pushed in through a small slot at the bottom of the door. The food was but some dried out bread with a piece of old moldy cheese with a bowl of water which was also slid through. The first day one of the men crammed the dried bread and cheese in his mouth since he remained bound.

The first night asleep he woke many times unable to get in a comfortable position with his arms and legs bound. When his body finally shut down from exhaustion, he woke and his bonds were loosened. He was able to move his hands and feet once again. Benton was still slightly sore on the back of his head as the pain had almost completely subsided. He could feel the ship's swaying motion which meant they must be at sea.

Benton had dreamed he heard a young girl's voice speak in a foreign tongue. Benton sat in his corner quietly able to eat what paltry portions he was given. A couple of men came in the cell and with torches shining bright light blinding him almost instantly as only a pinch of light came through the crack of the door. Benton thought of trying to fight his way out hoping maybe whoever was trapped with him would do likewise. He still didn't know who he was sharing the cell with as the other prisoners didn't respond to his questions and stayed completely concealed in the darkness.

When the couple of men came in and shined the light on the other prisoners he was finally able to see who his cellmates were. At first it was difficult to see since his eyes had gotten so used to the darkness, but after a minute he was able to see. It was two young Asian women and he could not tell how old they were except they were young. They were clinging to each other as the men passed by periodically putting their hands on them and laughing. Benton wanted to do something but each one had a heavy club which could damage him severely if he were to try anything to anger them. He cursed himself for being a coward.

"Don't give us any trouble boy or we will give ya a good beating!" one man warned letting Benton know they were watching him. Benton sat quietly trying to assess his situation. He had no weapons and nothing around him on the dirty floor looked like it could be used as anything useful. Benton sat in a corner on top of a burlap sack.

Benton finally understood why they did not respond to him. It seemed they had been horribly abused and tortured and probably trusted no one. He had no idea how having two young women as an ally would be of any help to him. He saw them as more as a liability and thought he'd better rethink another plan for escape. After ten minutes of inspecting their cell and scaring them into a submissive role which Benton faked, they finally locked the door behind them as they left. Benton could hear his stomach grumbling as he was fairly hungry after eating nothing but dried bread and close to moldy cheese.

"Please, I…want…to…help!" Benton said slowly hoping one of the young women would somehow understand him.

A few minutes passed with no response but nervous breathing until finally one of the girls answered.

"I sorry…I no speak English" one of them said nervously.

Benton started to get hopeful as it was the first time they had even responded to him. Perhaps they were realizing he too was in the same position as they were. Benton tried to remember his travels back in South America with his wife for some possible ideas of escape, but nothing was coming to mind. Benton wondered who untied him since his captors didn't tie him back up. At least now he could move about the cell freely.

Benton began feeling the door for some point of weakness but felt none. He could hear talking outside his cell and a few minutes later he could hear some squeaking as if something was being turned like a valve until the door creaked open again and the same two men came back in flashing lights in his eyes.

"Ok Tintin, you're wanted outside, no funny business or it's nighty-night for you" one man warned.

"Why am I here?" Benton asked as they prodded him out of the cell.

"Hush up boy! You'll find out when the boss wants you to!" one man said continuing to prod Benton along behind the other man. They led him up a couple of decks to a small room where they tied him down to a chair. A few nervous minutes went by when four people walked in to join them.

Benton saw a stocky and somewhat chubby man with a big nose, a fair skinned woman with jet black hair and piercing green eyes, a man with a thin brown beard and shades, and a darker skinned bearded man wearing a turban. They were all wearing black robes as they each sat at a table he sat in front of.

"Tintin!" the chubby stocky looking man exclaimed as he walked in.  
"Tintin…at last!" the man wearing the turban smiled wickedly.  
"So this is Tintin!?" the lady scoffed.  
"It would seem to be so I believe…" the last man said a bit unsure.

Benton sat quietly as they each took a seat whispering amongst one another. Benton received reproachable stares from two of them especially, while the other two seemed more curious. Benton's hands were bound behind the chair as he sat and decided to focus on the wooden floor.

"So Signore Tintin, we finally meet" the man with the thin brown beard finally  
spoke addressing him. Benton did not respond.

"What have you to say for yourself Mr. Tintin" the man prompted.  
"I don't know what to say… except this is very uncomfortable; and, the hospitality here is a bit lacking" Benton said a bit sarcastically.

"Well Mr. Tintin, I do apologize and we have decided to move you to your own cabin as long as you do not give us any trouble" Lento replied with a mock smile.  
The woman with the long sleek black hair began whispering something to Lento. Benton looked a bit confused but decided to not antagonize them too much.

"So have you decided to grow your hair like a woman" the chubby stocky man with the big nose laughed along with the man with the turban.

"Not as much as you have bristles hanging out your nose sir" Benton retorted.  
"If I were you Mr. Tintin I would not make so many comments like that to Mr. Rastapopoulos. You have caused him much pain and suffering through the years" Lento warned as Rastapopoulos started to approach Benton but was stopped by Lento.

"Don't worry Tintin, your time will come…soon" Rastapopoulos said taking his seat again.

"First of all, I have no idea why I'm here!" Benton declared.  
"Well Mr. Tintin…" Lento started to say but was cut off by the woman whispering something to him.  
"Well?" Benton asked.  
"It seems you have knowledge which you may or may not remember about a certain 'thing'" Lento replied mysteriously.  
"What 'thing'?" Benton asked incredulously.  
Lento began whispering to the woman sitting next to him. She whispered back and after a few nods Lento finally answered.  
"Do you have anything…um…peculiar that you hide away?" Lento asked.  
"I have my wallet, but I can assure you that you won't be getting much from a poor sort like meself" Benton answered.  
"No, no, no, that's not what we are asking about" Lento shook his head.  
"I would think if I did have anything worth taking I would have imagined all of you have it by now" Benton answered.

"And what would that be Mr. Tintin…" the woman finally spoke up.  
"I only had a wallet and maybe some old peanuts I pinched from the local pub" Benton replied.

"We're wasting our time Signore Lento" the woman said in a lower voice.  
"I can make Tintin talk!" Rastapopoulos said ramming his multi-ringed fist into the open palm of his other hand.  
"I think I should use my…powers of persuasion" the man with the turban said nonchalantly.  
"I think that's good idea, the Fakir may be able to get some results. What do you think Lady Ravena?" Lento asked.  
"Very well…" she said watching quietly.  
The Fakir walked in front of Benton examining him.  
"You seem…different" the Fakir whispered.  
"I guess I would be since I'm not wearing oversized drapes like the rest of you are" Benton replied.  
"You are funny, but that will not help you" the Fakir shook his finger.  
"Now look into my eyes…" the Fakir said in an even tone.

Benton immediately began to hang his head down towards the floor.  
"I said…look into my eyes!" the Fakir said a bit more forcefully.  
"I don't think so!" Benton replied.  
Rastapopoulos stood up, "Let me assist you Fakir".  
Rastapopoulos approached Benton, "Now you little pipsqueak, do as he says!"  
Benton still would not comply, but Rastapopoulos grabbed Benton by his chin forcing him to face the Fakir. Benton closed his eyes trying to avoid the Fakir's gaze.

"Don't want to cooperate? Fine have it your way punk" Rastapopoulos said giving Benton a good jab to his stomach causing him to gasp for air coughing while Rastapopoulos forced him to face the Fakir once again.  
"Now…look into my eyes!" the Fakir said strongly.  
Benton could suddenly feel as if the room was swirling around after a few moments.  
"Right now, you feel no pain. You want to share your deepest darkest secrets" the Fakir said again in an even tone.  
Benton looked straight ahead at the Fakir, "Yes…"  
"Tell me, what is your name?" he asked.  
"My name is… Benton…Hadley…" he answered slowly.  
"Where are you from Benton?" the Fakir asked casually.  
"I think I may be from Belgium or England…I don't remember…" he answered.  
Rastapopoulos backed away to let the Fakir continue his questions as Lento and Lady Ravena listened intently.  
"You don't know?" the Fakir asked.  
"No sir…" Benton asked in trance like state.  
The Fakir continued his gaze deep into Benton's eyes with much concentration.  
"Do you know why you are here Benton?" the Fakir asked.  
"No sir…" he asked in an uneven tone.

Rastapopoulos began to really look at Benton listening more to his speech.  
"Do you keep anything really special such as a family heirloom?" the Fakir interrogated.  
"Yes sir" Benton answered.  
"What are these heirlooms you keep?" the Fakir asked.  
"Old photos, journals, jewelry, and an old… coin…" Benton said beginning to pretend he was still hypnotized.  
"Wait!" Rastapopoulos said walking up to Benton grabbing his hair once staring deep into his eyes.  
"What do you want you ogre!?" Benton shouted struggling in the chair.  
Rastapopoulos shoved Benton, chair and all, on the floor.

"His looks…his manner of speech…his cheeky attitude…something is just a bit off here" Rastapopoulos began to have his own suspicions.  
"Careful there Signore Rastapopoulos, the Lieutenant wants our hostage unspoiled" Lento reminded him.  
"So, either this is not Tintin or Benton Hadley is Tintin's real name" Lady Ravena deduced.  
"Can you hypnotize him again Fakir?" Lento asked.  
"I can try again… Mr. Rastapopoulos, can you please put him back on his feet" The Fakir asked.  
Just as Rastapopoulos set Benton in his chair right side up, Herr Wagner walked in unexpectedly.  
"Save your hypnosis Fakir" Herr Wagner said nonchalantly.  
"My liege?" the Fakir nodded returning back to his seat.  
"Is there a problem Lieutenant?" Lady Ravena asked right out.  
"I heard from our original correspondent a few moments ago… this is NOT Tintin" Herr Wagner announced.

Everyone looked somewhat surprised.  
"So what should we do with this young man?" Lento asked.  
"We're going to continue as planned…" Herr Wagner said without worry.  
"I presume you have some good insight we don't" Lady Ravena replied trying to get Herr Wagner to reveal what he knew.  
"Everyone, meet Tintin's twin brother…" Herr Wagner said with a hint of amazement in his voice.  
"Twin!?" Rastapopoulos and the Fakir said at the same time.  
Lady Ravena and Lento really had not had any dealings with Tintin so therefore didn't know of any kind of memory to remember him by.  
"I already knew this… the good news is that Tintin knows he has a twin brother who has been captured and will come to rescue him" Herr Wagner said walking next to Benton.

"Congratulations young man, you will be just the bait we need to capture your brother" Herr Wagner said patting Benton on the head.  
"What do you need my brother for?" Benton asked.  
"We need you too… to be honest, things could not have worked out any better than they have" Herr Wagner replied.  
"You still haven't answered my question" Benton retorted.  
"You'll see…" was all Herr Wagner would say.  
"Tintin will not be coming alone. He has that drunkard sea captain and that mangy mutt" Rastapopoulos reminded.  
"Also they have those two clumsy buffoon detectives" Lento added.  
"Don't forget the warrior of light is with them as well" Lady Ravena put her two cents in.

"I know… we are preparing for all of his companions" Herr Wagner said without much care.  
"How do you know this my liege?" the Fakir asked with curiosity.  
"Don't worry about my sources Fakir, they are quite accurate I assure you" Herr Wagner answered mysteriously. "There is one other with them too" Herr Wagner finished.  
Benton sat quietly unsure of most of who other than his brother Fenton were. Herr Wagner opened a black velvet sack he had in one hand and took out the contents placing it on the table.  
"So Mr. Hadley, do you recognize this?" Herr Wagner said stepping out of the way revealing dark cubed stone with dark etchings of strange symbols.  
Benton looked at the stone closely for a moment while everyone's eyes were on him.

"I've never seen such a stone before…what is it?" Benton asked slightly confused at first.  
"Let me re-word the question and then you should think very hard what you answer…have you seen a stone like this before?" Herr Wagner asked in a low stern voice.  
"…What are these stones?" Benton returned with a question.  
The other four members began laughing and Herr Wagner raised his hand quickly silencing them. He walked closer to Benton grabbing his hair pulling his head back getting closer to him.

"Now, that was very unwise to answer a question with another question. Now I will ask you one last time…have you seen other stones like this one before?" Herr Wagner gripped tighter on Benton's hair grabbing his hand tightly sending a cold chill up Benton's shoulder.  
"…yes…yes I have…" Benton answered quickly getting Herr Wagner to relax his grip.  
"Good boy… that is how I want you to answer my questions…got it!?" Herr Wagner reminded Benton with a quick grip.  
"Yes" Benton said as the chill began to subside a bit in his shoulder.  
"Where did you see this stone?" Herr Wagner relaxed his hand from Benton's hair to his shoulder but still gripped his hand.  
"…I had it in my home" Benton answered.  
"Good…where did you get it from?" Herr Wagner asked a bit more relaxed now.  
"My grandmother" Benton answered again.  
"So where is she now?" Herr Wagner continued.  
Benton was beginning to tremble as he finally saw Wagner lift his shade for a moment revealing his red eye.  
"Answer me!" he shouted clasping tighter on his shoulder and hand.  
"She…she was murdered!" Benton shouted back then was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Herr Wagner commanded.  
"Sir, your correspondent wishes to speak with you on the radio" a crew member interjected.  
"Very well… all of you make sure our guest is moved to another location. We will continue this soon" Herr Wagner said collecting the cube putting it back in the black velvet sack.

Benton recognized the shape of stone and some of the symbols which were similar in relation to the cube he had but only his was a different color. After Herr Wagner left Rastapopoulos, Lento, and the Fakir untied Benton and took him to a small interior cabin with a small cot bed, a desk with a lamp, and a chair. One crewman was standing outside the room quietly watching quietly armed with a gun.

"Make sure you don't try to escape, the consequences could be…grave" Lento warned.  
"Who were those two young women in the cell below?" Benton quickly asked.  
"Nevermind that…mind your own business" Lento replied sternly then the door was shut behind him.

Benton took a seat by the only light in his room with a glimmer of hope now that he knew his brother was possibly coming to help him with the police; however, Herr Wagner demonstrated a strange strength which Benton was not familiar with. He couldn't figure out why his hands were so cold. He was a very intimidating man in stature, but Benton wasn't sure what to think about Herr Wagner's red eye or if it was even real. Benton was an individual grounded by logic and thought it was only a tactic devised to intimidate. Benton was alone and unaware of his location, to him that was more frightening.

Benton stretched out on his cot with a blanket and pillow and decided that until an opportunity presented itself, the best thing to do was to bide his time quietly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Professor Calculus spent hours reading through countless old books on various cults throughout the world. None of this kind of literature made sense to him as he was used to science and logic. From demonology, witchcraft, mythology, to the Freemasons, he dismissed all of the outlandish claims that most of the books made. The factual content about the locations of the constellations were about the only thing he enjoyed reading about which soon wandered into the area of astrology which wasn't totally scientific in regards to the cults.

Professor Calculus diligently continued reading through the books looking for anything while taking random notes on certain rules that pertained to any particular cult as a way to tie any saying that would have any grounds in reality. Nothing was written about this All-Seeing-Eye cult that suddenly seemed to pop up. The Professor surmised perhaps it was a cluster of rules from many different other cults. The Professor's eyes were getting heavy with weariness. He closed the last book he was reading through after writing a few more notes and decided it was time to retire for the evening.

He stepped outside the back room of an old bookstore which had a variety of antique and ancient books about different cults which were not in plain view due to their nature.

"Are you done for the evening Professor?" an old man asked sitting up front reading a book as Nestor sat on the opposite side reading a newspaper.

"Am I dumb for the briefing?!" Calculus gave him a confused stare.

"No, I said are you done for the evening!" the old man repeated himself.

"I never! I appreciate you letting me read through those old books but I don't appreciate the insults!" Calculus shook his finger at him.

Nestor nonchalantly walked over to him handing him his hearing aid.  
"Oh, it seems I don't have my ears on…he he heh!" Calculus laughed.

"I asked if you were done for the evening?" the old man repeated.

"Yes I'm afraid so, this subject interests me very little unfortunately" Calculus commented.

"Did you learn anything new sir?" Nestor asked in his usual tone.

"Nothing more than the usual nonsense…but I wrote some of it down anyway" the Professor shrugged.  
"So are you ready to return home for the evening?" Nestor asked.  
"Yes, I have one more item I'm trying to finish in my lab. It shouldn't take me too much longer if I don't fall asleep while in the process" the Professor yawned.

After returning back to Marlinspike, the Professor continued to work in his lab into the early hours of the morning until he finally completed his last little invention he had been working on. He hid it away and locked the lab up retiring to bed.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Professor Calculus lied asleep in his bed until a feint knocking at his door woke him up.

"…who could be bothering me at this hour? Maybe if I pretend I'm asleep they'll go away" the Professor thought.  
The knocking grew louder; "Professor" Nestor's voice could be heard.

"…guess that won't work…" The professor thought turning over in bed.  
"Professor, come quickly! You have to see what's on the news!" Nestor's voice sounded urgent.

"Alright! I'm coming!" The professor shouted jumping out of bed into the foyer in his pajamas.  
"It's the early morning news sir!" Nestor sounded a bit perturbed.  
As the Professor was rushing down the stairs, the cat followed and got in his way causing him to tumble down. Luckily, Nestor broke his fall.

"Confounded cat! You have the early morning blues Nestor? Why on earth would you wake me up for that?! I'm sure it could have waited… I was having the most pleasant dream and…" the professor ranted a moment as Nestor helped him back up to his feet.

"No sir, the NEWS!" Nestor finished his sentence with a shout.  
The Professor adjusted his glasses and had his eyes transfixed to the television as they raced inside the parlor.

"…A young man is severely wounded in the hospital and another young man is missing. Sources say a young man has also disappeared" a reporter replied on the television then displayed two photos. One photo of a young man and one of a young woman were shown.

"Is that Tintin?!" Professor Calculus jumped to conclusion.  
"…reporting to you from Colchester England…" the reporter finished.  
"He definitely resembled Tintin a lot except the ponytail" Nestor agreed.  
Nestor handed the professor a hearing aid he carried around to give to Calculus when he didn't have his other aid. The Professor put the hearing aid on.  
"Now Nestor where did the report say they were?" Calculus asked.  
"It said Colchester England…" Nestor replied.  
"Call Chester in England?!" Calculus looked at Nestor confused.  
"No sir, I said Colchester England" Nestor repeated.  
"Seriously Nestor, I asked you a question and all you can say is to call Chester in England?!" Calculus replied incredulously.  
"NO SIR! I'M AFRAID-IN-THE-FALL-YOUR-HEARING-AID-BROKE!" Nestor answered slowly but loudly.  
Professor Calculus took a moment and nodded, "Ah, I see… lucky for me I have my other in the bedroom" the Professor nodded returning upstairs.  
"No sir, you mean lucky for me" Nestor said under his breath.

Calculus returned downstairs after he retrieved his other hearing aid.  
"I said sir, it was in Colchester England" Nestor repeated again.  
"Oh, I thought they said they were going to Glasgow to meet with the Detectives?" the Professor asked confused.  
"I thought so too…" Nestor shrugged.  
"Do you remember where in Glasgow they said they were going?" Calculus asked.  
"I think it is called the Sea Breeze Bed and Breakfast sir" Nestor replied.  
"Hmm… this is troubling news indeed Nestor. I'm going to get ready. Will you book me a flight to Glasgow at once? I'm going to get to the bottom of this" The professor finished returning to his bedroom.  
"As you wish sir" Nestor nodded compliantly.

An hour later the Professor emerged from his bedroom already dressed and groomed with a suitcase and umbrella.  
"Were you able to book me a flight Nestor?" Calculus asked.  
"Yes sir, it leaves in a couple of hours" Nestor answered.  
"Fantastic! I need to go to my lab for a moment then I will be ready and you can drop me off at the airport" the Professor nodded.  
"You don't want any breakfast?" Nestor asked.  
"Perhaps a cup of tea and a couple of biscuits if you don't mind" the Professor smiled.  
"I'll have it ready in a few minutes" Nestor said disappearing into the kitchen.

The Professor rushed to his lab retrieving a small rectangular with two antennas bent opposite of each other protruding from the end. On the other end the object was connected to a high voltage battery with a long cord.  
"Oh dear…no time to test it out! I'll just have to hope that it works" the Professor lamented to himself.

The other end was covered with a black rubber later with a button and a small knob. The Professor adjusted the knob and placed the device in a small suitcase lined with rubber then returned to the manor.

"Should I notify the bed and breakfast that you are on your way?" Nestor asked when Calculus finally sat down to take his first sip of tea.  
"Yes Nestor! That would be good" The Professor agreed.  
A few minutes later Nestor returned with a troubled look on his face, "Sir, I can't seem to get anyone on the phone".  
"Hmm... it's still early...take me to the airport and keep trying when you return" the Professor instructed.  
"Very well sir" Nestor shook his head as he helped the Professor carry his things to the car and off they went.


	46. Determination

**CHAPTER 46**

Captain Chester could feel the heat of the bullet as it whizzed by him. All he could think of that moment was that he had to disarm Gaspar. Chester threw himself forward at Gaspar with every conviction in his being crashing into Gaspar as Gaspar tried to prevent Chester from getting a hold of his gun. Chester was much stronger than he looked, and Gaspar had forgotten how much of a scrapper he was. The two struggled in a fight that would determine whether good or evil would prevail that day.

Chester punched at Gaspar with his left hand, but Gaspar brought his other arm up to deflect it and in turn tried to hit Chester with the butt of the gun but he too was unsuccessful. All over the room the two stumbled in a desperate struggle trying to gain control of the gun. Gaspar stomped hard on Chester's left foot getting grunt in pain out of Chester, but Chester countered that pain by bringing his knee up into Gaspar's stomach knocking back as the door flew open. Gaspar stumbled back out of the bridge as Chester relentlessly kept Gaspar on the defensive blocking every furious punch.

Chester grabbed onto Gaspar's throat as Gaspar dropped the gun returning the move back on Chester as the two struggled over the railing to dominate the other. Another blood curdling scream from his daughter distracted Chester enough to give Gaspar enough time to get his hands around his throat choking him over the rail. Chester tried hard to pry Gaspar's grasp on his throat off of him. His strength kept Gaspar from instantly choking him but was not enough to remove himself from Gaspar's strong grasp.

Chester wanted to go check on his daughter, his son-in-law, granddaughter, and Enzo.  
"ENZO!" Chester heard Elizabeth screaming and crying.  
"YOU…BASTARD!" Chester choked.  
"How's it feel…to know you're about to die!" Gaspar said with an evil grin choking tighter to block Chester's air supply.

A sudden burst of adrenaline hit Chester at the sound of hearing his daughter scream out Enzo's name. "Where was Enzo? What happened to him?" Chester thought frantically. Chester used the momentum of the strength that Gaspar was putting into to throttle him to send them in yet another roll on the rail as each one tried to be the one to come out on top of the other. Gaspar sucker punched Chester with a left hook only to be countered by a strong right hook from Chester.  
Chester was able to get his hands at last around Gaspar's neck but Gaspar quickly returned with a head butt knocking Chester back against the wall.

Gaspar charged at him but Chester moved out of the way just in a nick of time countering with an elbow to Gaspar's side pushing him back towards the rail. Chester felt sure this time he could subdue Gaspar. Gaspar seemed to keep mustering more and more strength somehow as they once again renewed their grappling battle to throttle the other. Chester wanted to go check on his family but to do so he would have to finish dealing with Gaspar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hurry Tintin, we have to hurry before its too late!" Chang said leading Tintin to the opposite side of the Sirius when they heard the second scream for Enzo.  
"Enzo!" Tintin gasped dreadfully, but kept sprinting behind Chang.

When they finally got around the other side they saw Captain Chester struggling with Gaspar. Both had seemed to be able to get a few hits on the other.  
"Oh no you don't!" Tintin shouted seeing the other two thugs coming out to help Gaspar. One thug was reaching to get the gun, but Chang threw his staff as if it were a spear between the thug going for the gun causing him to trip and fall.

"Bravo Chang!" Tintin cheered as he dodged a swing from the other thug's club countering with a fierce uppercut followed by a swift left hook sending the thug back the opposite way a few feet. The other thug tried to quickly get back up on his but Chang was much quicker kicking him in the gut.

"I would stay down if I were you!" Chang warned the thug as he gasped for air having the wind knocked out of him.

The thug came one last time at Tintin trying to sweep him off his feet. Tintin jumped up and kicked the thug in the face knocking him out cold. Snowy and Cocoa ran to Chester's aid immediately each getting a bite out of both of Gaspar's legs.

"You mangy mutts! I'll make furs out of both of you!" Gaspar vowed still struggling with Chester.

At that moment Captain Haddock arrived on the scene just in time to see Chester gain the upper hand thanks to Snowy and Cocoa's distraction. Chester jabbed Gaspar in the stomach, followed with a left hook, and a strong uppercut knocking him overboard into the water.

"Damn you Captain Ginger! I'll kill you and everyone else!" Gaspar shouted before he hit the water.  
"Elizabeth! Enzo!" Chester dashed past Chang and Tintin ignoring everything else.  
"Chester?!" Haddock exclaimed running after him.  
"Elizabeth! Rachel! Kevin! Enzo—NO!" Chester screamed as he entered the bridge.  
Tintin and Chang both dashed behind Haddock as the three followed by Snowy and Cocoa entering the bridge. Another moment later both detectives and Lucille came behind to see the aftermath.

"Daddy! Enzo's dying!" Elizabeth screamed.  
Captain Chester quickly scooped Enzo up in his arms who had been shot and was bleeding profusely.  
"Get me to a hospital right now!" Chester demanded.  
"Lucille! I need you to take us to the hospital right now!" Tintin quickly relayed.  
"Ok, but I don't know the way" Lucille said instantly turning around dashing back towards the car.

"Elizabeth come! Haddock! Bring Kevin to the car!" Chester shouted as Haddock nodded quickly only reacting. Tintin followed as Lucille led them all back to the car.

"You drive, you know your way around here better than I do" Lucille said letting Elizabeth get in the driver's seat.

Chester got in the passenger side with Enzo fading in and out of consciousness as Chester was trying to prevent Enzo from losing anymore blood.

"...captain?" Enzo said weakly.

"Come on lad! Stay with me!" Chester said loudly applying pressure to Enzo's wound while trying to keep him consicous.

Captain Haddock got in the back quickly getting Kevin into the back seat as Lucille got in from the other side.

"Tintin, please watch over my daughter!" Elizabeth pleaded.  
"No problem, just go!" Tintin nodded quickly returning back to the ship looking back over his shoulder as Lucille's car sped back off into town.  
When Tintin returned back to the bridge the Detectives were too busy trying to keep Rachel calm from the shock of everything that had just happened.  
"Is she ok Chang?" Tintin asked.  
"She appears uninjured but—" just as Chang answered Tintin's question a motor could be heard close by.

Both Tintin and Chang ran to the side of the Sirius to see a speed boat with Allan, Tom, and a couple of other unfamiliar faces pulling Gaspar out of the water.

"Allan! Tom!" Tintin shouted but it was too late. The speed boat was already making quick distance out of the bay into the open sea.  
"…but why did they come here?" Tintin thought out loud.  
"Evil motivated actions are hard to understand Tintin" Chang replied.  
"Poor Enzo, Captain Chester, Kevin, and Elizabeth" Tintin lamented.  
"I hope everyone will be ok" Chang said patting Tintin on the back.  
"Me too Chang…" Tintin nodded sadly watching the speeding boat disappear into the horizon.

"Don't worry Tintin, their time is coming soon" Chang reminded Tintin.  
"We need to check the rest of the ship and make sure the rest of Chester's crew is ok" Tintin replied finally seeing a crew member finally emerge from down below.  
"Maybe that man knows how they are" Chang suggested as they ran up to him.  
"Is everyone ok down below?" Tintin asked.

"Well we were until a few goons ambushed us and the Bos'n" the crew member said rubbing his head.

They were distracted momentarily to hear Rachel's cries as they looked behind they could see both Detectives trying to pacify the young two year old. Thompson was carrying her in his arms and Thomson was trying to make faces attempting to try to amuse her.

"Who you people anyways?" the crew member asked.  
"We are friends of Captain Chester, and investigators as well" Tintin answered succinctly.  
"I heard gunshots…is everyone ok?" the crewman asked curiously not seeing Captain Chester.  
"Do us a favor and radio for the police" Chang nodded.  
"Ok…" the crew member nodded half heartedly not knowing what to think.

Tintin and Chang searched the decks below only to find the other crew member and the Bos'n who had been ambushed by four other men and luckily not injured too badly. The Chief Engineer and a couple of his subordinates seemed fine and seem to be ignorant of everything that was going on. Each of them had blank confused faces when they went in the engine room. Rather than going through a long explanation, Tintin and Chang told them to ask their shipmates before quickly returning to the deck to report to the Detectives.

"Everything seems fine below other than two others were injured in an attack to keep the other crewmembers away from the bridge it seems" Tintin informed them.

"The police are inspecting the bridge and questioning the crew members who were attacked" Thompson replied holding Rachel in his arms.  
"Questioning and inspecting they are!" Thomson agreed.  
"But why would they attack Captain Chester and his family directly? Is there a link?" Chang asked intuitively.  
"That was Gaspar…" Tintin realized thinking out loud.

"Yes, that was Captain Chester's ex-first mate" Tintin answered.  
"So you think he came back for revenge?" Chang asked following Tintin.  
"That's absolutely right. The ship has already left port so that would explain the careless oil slick back at the other docking area" Tintin nodded.  
"So you think that they may have siphoned fuel from the main ship?" Chang asked continuing to follow Tintin's logic.

"Bravo Chang! You read my mind" Tintin smiled triumphantly. "…But I wonder if who is behind all of this knew of this attack if everything else we said was true?" Tintin said perplexed.  
"The man in charge of the Sea Serpent doesn't seem like a rash man Tintin. He seems much more dangerous than any villain you or I have ever encountered" Chang finished his thought.  
"Hmm… then I would say probably not" Tintin shook his head.  
"Good deductions Tintin, Chang!" Thomson congratulated.  
"Indeed…now we are going to have to question Captain Chester and bring his granddaughter to him" Thompson agreed trying to keep Rachel from crying.  
"Let's see how they are first before we get into too much questioning, they've all just been through a bad ordeal. We may have to let them recover some" Tintin reasoned.

"It looks like we have lost them again unfortunately" Chang lamented.  
"Don't worry Chang, we'll find them if it's the last thing we do" Tintin reassured Chang.  
"We can have the HM Customs radio any vessels out at sea to keep their eyes open and let us know if they are spotted" Thomson suggested.  
"To right you are Thompson, we will find them in no time at all" Thompson agreed finally getting Rachel to be quiet.

"Excuse me, Detectives Thompson and Thomson? We're going to the hospital if you would like to accompany us" an officer asked.  
Everyone got into the two police cars while more local investigators arrived on the scene to take pictures.

Snowy and Cocoa hopped into Chang's and Tintin's lap in the car.  
"How bad was it Snowy?" Cocoa asked as they jumped in the police car with Tintin and Chang.  
"Very bad…" Snowy replied sadly.  
"He's not..." Cocoa asked with concern.  
"I hope not, but it wasn't good… Tintin is avoiding the subject…it's not a good sign" was all Snowy would reply.  
"It can't be, it just can't be!" Cocoa whined.  
"Don't worry everything will be fine" Chang said petting Cocoa not understanding the real reason why she was whining. The siren sounded as they were hauled off to the hospital in Glasgow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everything began happening so quickly. Enzo and Kevin were taken immediately on stretchers when they arrived at the hospital as the paramedics were ready for them. Everyone had grave concerns etched on their faces. Captain Haddock felt somehow this was his fault for bringing Chester into all of this. Lucille wasn't that familiar with any of them, but could feel the heavy burdened heart everyone else seemed to bear. Nurses and paramedics made Chester and Elizabeth sit down in the lobby of the second floor while they tended to the most severely injured first.

"I hope Tintin will take care of Rachel" Elizabeth said frantically.  
"He will… won't he Haddock?" Chester answered looking Haddock in the eye which Haddock perceived as a guilt trip which doubled Haddock cursing himself quietly.  
"Yes Chester!" Haddock nodded resolutely having no doubt in Tintin's judgment when it came to caring for others.  
A couple of nurses came into the lobby wearing the usual uniform.  
"Anyone else need to be treated? You sir, mam?" one nurse pointed to Chester and his daughter.

"Na! This seafaring man has taken a more harsh beating than this!" Chester said with a cocky attitude.  
"I'm fine…" Elizabeth nodded waving the nurse away.  
"Well you're not a seafaring lady…maybe you should get checked…" Chester reasoned.  
"Dad! I'm fine!" Elizabeth answered obstinately.  
"How are the other two doing?" Chester asked urgently.  
"The young man with the foot injury just has a moderate gash on his head and he's in surgery right now getting the bullet removed from his foot" the nurse answered.

"The other young man?!" Chester sat on the edge of his seat.  
The nurse looked him in the eyes and looked away.  
"Please tell me!" Chester said getting up grabbing her arm.  
"It's not good…we don't know if he will last the night…" was all the nurse would say as she pulled away from Chester disappearing back down the hallway.

"Either of you need anything?" the other nurse asked Haddock and Lucille.  
"I'm fine thank you" Lucille nodded.  
"Yea…a bottle of Loch Lomond please!" Haddock replied.  
"I'll take one too while you're at it" Chester sat back down burying his face in his hands.  
"I should have known…I dreamed about it…" Chester muttered quietly.  
"Dreamed about what?" Elizabeth asked him quietly.

Lucille sat quietly observing sympathetically having no words that would ease their pain. Elizabeth drew closer to her father putting her arm around him. Haddock kept his head hung silently until he stomped his feet, got up, and left the room. Chester kept his face hidden in his hands bent down while Elizabeth stayed preoccupied consoling her father, but took notice of Haddock storming out. Lucille waved her hand reading Elizabeth's concerned gaze perfectly and got up to follow Haddock outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Tintin and company arrived with the couple of police escorts at the hospital. Tintin dreaded the news he may hear. Chang could see the grave concern in Tintin's face and held his tongue hoping for the best.

"Here we are" the officer said parking the car.  
"I'm sorry Snowy, Cocoa, the two of you will have to wait outside because hospitals don't let animals in" Tintin frowned.

Snowy and Cocoa both nodded understandingly as they both found a spot and began waiting patiently. The other officer and the Detectives rejoined them with Rachel as they entered the hospital.  
"Detectives from Interpol…looking for a Chester" Thomson declared to one of the receptionists.  
"That's Captain Chester to be precise" Thompson said as Rachel began to start crying again.  
"Some folk arrived just an hour ago up on the second floor" the receptionist replied.  
"Thank you madam" Thomson and Thompson both nodded as they all crammed into the elevator.  
"Hit the second floor button please Thompson" Thomson requested.  
"I can't, I'm holding this young lady here!" Thompson retorted as Rachel was starting to scream again.  
"Somebody just press the darn button please!" one of the officers said with agitation.

Chang nimbly reached through the sardine can of an elevator and was able to press the button. The elevator finally began to move for a few long moments and finally opened.  
"I loathe tight quarters like that!" Thomson complained.  
"I loathe tight quarters with someone screaming in my ear!" Thompson added as Rachel was still crying.  
"Rachel" Elizabeth said getting up from next to her father.  
"Momma!" Thompson put Rachel down and she ran to her mother.  
"Mommy's sorry for leaving you behind" Elizabeth said picking her up rubbing the back of her head.  
"Don't worry Elizabeth, we weren't going to let anything happen to your child" Tintin winked.  
"Thank you gentlemen" Elizabeth nodded returning back to her father's side sitting down.

Captain Chester looked up and his face looked a bit bruised as his hands slightly bloodied. Elizabeth's right cheek looked a bit swollen as both looked weary with worry. Tintin and Chang both noticed that both Lucille and Captain Haddock were absent.

"How are Enzo and Kevin?" Tintin asked.  
Captain Chester buried his face in his hands again as Elizabeth sat there only nodding sadly. Chang and Tintin both read her loud and clear and both sighed in lament deciding not to push the issue. The Detectives and the officers approached Chester and Elizabeth.

"Captain Chester of the Sirius?" one of the officers spoke up.  
Chester looked up with his face and his eyes both reddened.  
"We're sorry to bother you, but we need to ask you some questions if we're going to catch the vermin who attacked you and your family" the other officer added.  
"Precisely" both Detectives answered.  
"We were there towards the end and saw the man who got away" Tintin spoke up.  
"The man's name is Gaspar Schnider...my ex first mate whom I expelled from my crew. If only none of this had happened" Chester sighed.

Tintin nodded quietly and took a seat on the other side as Chang continued to help Chester answer the questions.  
"We captured two of the henchmen" one of the officers informed.  
"Good! Hang them both!" Chester said surly.

Tintin sat down all the sudden feeling a bit of a pang of guilt thinking that everything had happened because of him. Maybe if he hadn't drug everyone into his problems then his brother and everyone else he come to know would not be in danger. How many more of his friends would end up in harm's way before it was over with he wondered. He could feel the onslaught of blame hitting him when he finally shook it off and stood up once again taking note of Haddock's and Lucille's absence.

"Where's the Captain and Lucille?" Tintin suddenly asked across the room.  
"Uncle Haddock left the room in a hurry and I asked Lucille to follow him" Elizabeth answered over the conversation going on in front of her.

"Oh great! He's feeling the same way I am" Tintin suddenly realized.  
"Chang, Detectives, I'm going to go find the Captain, I'll be back shortly" Tintin announced.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tens of Thousands of Thundering Typhoons!" Haddock rushed down the long three flights of stairs cursing himself.  
"Why did I have to…Blasted!" Haddock kicked the bottom door open.

Haddock continued at a quickened pace past the receptionist and security guard receiving a strange look from them, then out he went. A few moments later, Lucille came quietly by drawing a little attention too. Lucille spied the direction Haddock was taking and began to follow.

"Where's the Captain going? Now Lucille?" Cocoa asked as she watched looking back for Snowy's reaction.  
Snowy began sniffing the air for a moment, "Follow them Cocoa, I have to wait for Tintin".

Cocoa hesitated for a moment as she got up to follow looking back. "Don't worry I will find you just go!" Snowy barked. Cocoa ran after Lucille as Snowy watched her disappear down the block. The Captain was strolling at quick pace that Lucille had to jog a little to maintain a certain distance. Then she realized she too had a follower. Lucille saw Cocoa right behind her.  
"Cocoa? Where did you come from?" Lucille asked.

Cocoa only barked at her and continued after Haddock.  
"That's what I'm doing" Lucille nodded finally deciding to catch up with the Captain because Cocoa ran barking loudly to Haddock's heels.  
"Blisterin' Barnacles! Now what!?" Haddock turned around to see not only Cocoa, but Lucille as well.  
"What are you two doing here?!" Haddock asked a bit irritated.  
"Elizabeth asked me to follow you, and I don't know where Cocoa came from" Lucille answered.  
"So where are you going?" Lucille asked.  
"Don't worry about it…go back to the hospital..." Haddock trailed off continuing on until he found a pub.  
"You're going for a drink?!" Lucille asked incredulously.  
"Why not?!" Haddock almost barked at her.

Haddock walked in the dim lit pub walking up to an already half full bar.  
"Can I help you sir?" the bartender asked.  
"Give me a triple shot of your strongest Scotch" Haddock replied.  
"One moment" the bartender scanned the shelves of multiple bottles of different liquors. He poured generous shots of a top shelf brand of Scotch.

"Thanks" Haddock answered putting the money on the bar then taking a seat in an empty corner of the pub. Lucille took a seat at the table watching Haddock begin to indulge his frustrations.  
"Your friends need you back at the hospital you know" Lucille reminded him as Haddock drank half of his Scotch without even flinching.  
"Go away girl, you don't understand a thing…" Haddock brushed her off.  
"So drinking is going to solve your problems?" Lucille asked almost rhetorically not getting a response from Haddock at first.

Cocoa sat at the foot of Lucille's seat watching as Haddock finished his triple shot returning to the bar for another.  
"As if we didn't have enough problems already" Lucille sighed as Haddock returned back to the table.  
"What about my husband?!" Lucille demanded.  
"What about him?" Haddock said taking another sip.  
"Are you that thick?! We got two people in the hospital, two more are in shock while the rest of us try to be supportive and all you can do is go to a local pub and get drunk?!" Lucille exclaimed.

Haddock slammed his fist down on the table getting a couple of stares from some of the other patrons at the bar spilling the rest of his Scotch, "Now look what you made me do? That was an expensive drink there lass!"  
"Good, because everyone else back at the hospital needs you to be there" Lucille retorted.  
"I'm getting another drink… please leave me alone right now" Haddock returned to the bar.  
"The problems are still going to be here when you sober up" Lucille walked up to the bar with Haddock.  
"Your husband is a drunkard too, had he not been so harsh on Tintin maybe all of this could have been avoided!" Haddock replied harshly.  
"What?!" Lucille replied in disbelief. "You hypocrite!" Lucille exclaimed.

"Enough!" a familiar voice cut in drawing both Lucille's and Haddock's attention.  
"Tintin!" Haddock calmed down a little.  
"Captain, she's right, we need you at the hospital" Tintin said as Snowy came trailing behind him.  
"Don't you understand lad? It's all my fault, I brought you to see Chester and…" Haddock paused.  
"…and you think it's your fault" Tintin finished.  
"I can't bear to look at Chester right now, I almost cost him is family, and now poor Enzo…" Haddock sniffled.  
"If anyone should be the blame it should be me Captain, troubles always seem to follow me no matter where I go" Tintin replied.  
"It's not your fault, I was the one who took you to see Chester, and none of your troubles are too big for me though..." Haddock disagreed.  
"Come on Captain, don't abandon ship when things become too much for you to bear. You wouldn't abandon your best friend?" Tintin pleaded.

"I don't think Chester probably cares to see me right now" Haddock nodded.  
"I doubt that's true, as much as you two have been through together you owe it to him to be there for him" Tintin explained.  
Haddock closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. The bartender re-filled Haddock's glass as Haddock put the money down on the bar.  
"Captain, have you listened to thing he said?" Lucille asked nodding almost shamefully.  
"Hush up lass, this isn't for me" Haddock said pouring the contents into a flask.  
"Oh…" Lucille guessed who else it could be for mentally.

Haddock finished the last drops in his glass putting the flask back in his coat.  
"Alright lad, lass, let's go…" Haddock said patting them both on the back as Snowy and Cocoa followed.  
"Is the Captain always like this?" Cocoa asked Snowy as they followed.  
"He has his moments" Snowy commented as they finally returned to the hospital after another hour passed.


	47. Complications

**CHAPTER 47**

The police spent almost thirty minutes questioning Elizabeth and Chester while Rachel sat quietly clinging to her mother. By the end of the questioning Chester was quite irritated as both Detectives and the two officers didn't seem to be listening to him very well as he was asked to repeat his answers. Elizabeth was a bit more tactful than her father was succinctly repeating her father's responses.

The silly questions both Detectives had asked seem to exacerbate the situation. Luckily, Chang was able to deflect the questions with simple logic trying to keep Chester's aggravation level at a minimum. When they were finished the Detectives and the officers finalized the report on the opposite side of the room while Chang listened quietly.

Chester sat nervously watching the clock as the hours went by and still no word of Enzo's condition except that they didn't expect him to make it through the night. The Detectives or the officers took no notice of the missing persons, but Chang looked up at the clock and noticed Tintin, Captain Haddock, and Lucille were still absent. Chester got up and began to pace back and forth as Rachel finally fell asleep emotionally worn out from all that had happened. The officers left as the Detectives sat quietly whispering among themselves.

Two hours had passed and Chang began to wonder if maybe he should go look for his friends, but just as he was about to suggest it to the Detectives, in walked the missing trio. Chester gave them all an irritated stare.

"Tintin" Chang replied casually as they entered. Elizabeth too had dozed off with her daughter in her arms. Chester sat looking angry, worried, and sad when he finally noticed their return.

"It's ok, everything's fine" Tintin said quietly.  
"Fine you say?" Chester spoke up hearing Tintin.  
"Well I mean…" Tintin started to say.  
"Fine you say?!" Chester repeated a little louder.  
"Chester calm down, he didn't mean…" Haddock interjected.  
"Then what DID he mean?!" Chester walked over as his face began to redden some.

"Please calm down Captain Chester, this is a hard time for us all" Chang pleaded.  
"A hard time for us all yet he has no family members or close ones incapacitated with injuries near death!? Calm down he says?!" Chester had a mock smile on his turning around almost sighing with a laugh.  
"Blisterin' Barnacles Chester, we know you're having it rough—" Haddock jumped in again.

"All of you just shut up!" Chester shouted making everyone take a step back waking Elizabeth and Rachel.  
"Y'know, I thought helping an old friend with a problem was the right thing to do—"Chester started.  
"…and it was!" Lucille cut in.  
"Would you please not interrupt me when I'm speaking?!" Chester scolded not even looking at Lucille.  
Lucille sat down quietly deciding now is not the time to argue with Chester.

"As soon as you said this 'All-Seeing-Eye' I should have known better than to get mixed up in this dreadful mess! Now look where it's gotten me? I nearly lost part of family to a mad man who wants revenge! Revenge for a minor scrap and getting sacked off my ship for doing a laundry list of dreadful deeds, and now I may lose my trusted apprentice!" Chester paused a moment to catch his breath.  
Everyone remained silent at a loss for words.

"Well Haddock?!" Chester threw his hands in the air.  
"I couldn't think of anyone else to turn to…" Haddock shrugged. "I would have done the same for you" Haddock finished.  
"Is that so? Even if it meant sacrificing someone close to you?!" Chester drove home his point.  
"Dad stop!" Elizabeth finally spoke up.

Haddock couldn't respond for a moment as he was taken aback by Chester's sudden fury.  
"Come on Haddock answer the bloody question!" Chester prompted angrily.  
Now the Detectives both wakened to Chester standing in front of Haddock while everyone else stood silently behind him.

"You and Tintin think you can save the world from itself? What good is saving the world around you if you can't even save those around you!?" Chester continued his rant.

"Chester this question is completely unfair! I didn't know to what extent this group was dangerous" Haddock responded a bit dismayed.  
"Oh come on Haddock you told me yourself you had heard stories!" Chester accused.

"Stories were all I thought they were!" Haddock answered honestly.  
"I would help a friend no matter what and I'm sure the Captain would too!" Tintin finally said defensively joining Haddock's side.  
"Can't Haddock speak for himself?!" Chester gave Tintin an irritated glare.  
"Yes! I would!" Haddock finally thundered surprising everyone in the room.  
"That took a bit of time for you to answer eh Haddock?" Chester narrowed his eyes.

"Please Captain Chester! Stop this nonsense! Both Captain Haddock and Tintin were willing to sacrifice themselves and each other together in an attempt to save my life!" Chang joined Haddock's other side.

"What do you know?!" Chester said bitterly to Chang.

"I know that Tintin and Captain Haddock would put their lives on the line for any friend! They did for me back in Tibet. I would do the same for both" Chang said stoically.

"Shut up! Do all of you know what you're really dealing with?" Chester finally asked.

"I don't know Captain Chester perhaps you should tell us!" Tintin began getting annoyed with how out of control Chester had suddenly become.

"Those dogs… everything you described to me that happened the other night and more I saw in nightmare before I threw that group of cultist off my ship!" Chester finally revealed.

Tintin regarded Chester strangely, but Lucille and Chang listened with interest. Elizabeth had a complete blank stare on her face.

"Chester, the deam?" Haddock said as if just remembering.  
"Captain you didn't tell me about this?" Tintin looked at Haddock puzzled.  
"Billions of Billious Blistering Blue Barnacles! All of this cult stuff until recently seemed like a bunch of hocus pocus…until the other night" Haddock nodded.

"Tell us Captain?" Lucille prompted with interest.  
"Chester kept dreaming about some giant squid like creature trying to devour he and his men. Then he dreamed of some ruins of an old temple…it still sounds too farfetched" Haddock admitted.

"I didn't tell you but four of my crew came missing while those four cult members were on my ship. I could have sworn they had dogs with them, but whenever I confronted them they denied they had any. Sometime later two crewmen of mine had been assaulted by Doberman Pincers. When we combed the ship we found the grizzly looking beasts and one of the four cultist—some Italian man, begged and pleaded with lies and swore it would never happen again" Chester stopped a moment.

"So what happened? Did you find your missing crewmen?" Tintin was eager to hear Chester's story.

"I lied to them telling them it was ok, and my crew just about became mutinous with me. The next couple days we made a port call in Greece, and I expelled them off my ship. No, we never found the missing crewmen" Chester finished grimly.

"Was Gaspar on at that time?" Tintin asked.  
"No, I had already relieved him of his post" Chester nodded.  
"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Tintin asked quietly.

"I did tell Haddock but he thought maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell you all of this" Chester looked to Haddock who was already looking down.  
"Forget it Captain, now we have another piece of this mysterious puzzle" Tintin brushed it off completely.  
"Was Enzo around during all of this?" Tintin asked hitting a sore subject.  
"…Yes" Chester sighed.  
Tintin nodded.

"Excuse me, one of your friends is ready to receive visitors" a nurse disrupted their conversation.  
"Kevin" Elizabeth stood up already knowing.  
"Yes, this way please" the nurse said leading them.  
"We need to go check on our provisions for a boat" Thompson stood up.  
"Indeed, we're not going to be able to go anywhere fast without one" Thomson agreed.  
"That's the most useful thing I've heard you circus clowns say all trip! Get to it!" Haddock replied.

"Yes sir!" both Detectives saluted the Captain.  
"I'll go with them" Chang volunteered.  
"Good! At least we know we have one person in the group we can count on" Haddock remarked.  
"We'll return when we have a ship" Thomson nodded.  
"Precisely!" Thompson agreed.  
"Take care all of you" Tintin replied.  
"We'll be cautious" Chang nodded seriously.

The nurse led the others through a set of double doors while the Detectives and Chang disappeared into the elevator.  
"So where are we going?" Chang asked curiously.  
"To see if there was any word about the Sea Serpent…"Thompson started.  
"…and to see if maybe the HM Customs will help us pursue the Sea Serpent" Thomson finished.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The nurse led them to one room where Kevin's foot was in a cast as he lied in a bed with his head propped on a pillow.

"Kevin!", "Daddy!" Elizabeth and Rachel both shouted waking him from his heavy nap which he was still drowsy from the pain killers. The top of his head was wrapped in bandages.

"Elizabeth…Rachel…dad" Kevin murmured soft and slowly still waking up.  
"Does it still hurt dear?" Elizabeth said giving Kevin a peck on the lips as Rachel crawled on the bed sitting next to her father.

"I can still, feel it some, but not too bad… how's Enzo? Everything happened so fast" Kevin asked still not quite aware of the severity of the situation. Everyone glanced at each other and remained silent while Kevin continued to wait for an answer. Captain Chester walked out of the room.  
"So is anyone going to answer me?" Kevin asked again.

"Kevin…we were told Enzo may not live through the night…" Elizabeth said sadly.  
"Oh…" Kevin frowned unable to say anymore.  
"Excuse me a moment" Tintin politely left the room.  
"Glad to see you're doing fine boy, I'll be back shortly" Haddock too made an exit.  
"I'll give you two sometime together" Lucille politely excused herself.  
"Is it really that bad?" Kevin asked Elizabeth.  
"That's what they say... I'm going to have a peak in a couple of minutes" she answered dreading to hear more bad news.

"Please follow me" the nurse said leading them all the way to the end of the corridor and opened the last room. Enzo lied unconscious in bed wearing a hospital gown bandaged up with an oxygen mask on his face hooked up with an IV and life monitoring equipment.

"Ezno!" Chester rand to his said grabbing one of his hands.  
Tintin, Haddock, and Lucille watched sympathetically as Chester spoke quietly to Enzo, but Enzo did not respond.

"So is there any chance he will recover?" Tintin asked the nurse.  
"Not according to what the doctor says… but I'll go and get him and let him explain to all of you. Are all of you relatives of this young man?" The nurse finished with a question.

"No, we are only friends" Tintin nodded.  
"His family is in Italy, and that is his boss he works for on a ship" Haddock explained.

"Ah, I see…normally only family members are allowed to be with a patient in this state" the nurse shook her head. "I'll be back in a moment" the nurse said leaving the room.

Tintin saw how pale Ezno looked and it brought a tear to his eye. Tintin remembered the short time he spent with Enzo realizing just how fragile life can be. Tintin could see much potential for Enzo's future as he reminded Tintin a bit of himself.

Captain Haddock saw a repeat of when Tintin was shot before their journey to the moon, and a feeling of empathy began fill his heart watching the scenario play out once again with others. Captain Hadddock could only imagine what pain he would feel if that were Tintin in Enzo's place.

Chester looked highly distraught. his eyes were watery as he could feel Enzo's hand wasn't as warm as he should be. Chester pulled the heavier blanket up to try to keep Enzo warmer.

"Some birthday party eh?" Chester whispered to Enzo.  
"I'm sorry my young friend…I never meant to bring any of this on you" Chester said taking a deep breath.

Enzo's eyes remained closed and a slow feint heartbeat was the only response that he could make.

Tintin and Haddock walked to the edge of Enzo's bed as Lucille stepped in only observing and thinking of how Benton's friend was faring at the moment too.  
"This is a cruel fate!" Lucille thought to herself.

"Don't give up little man! You have too much to live for you hear me?" Chester said with his voice trembling clasping Enzo's hand tightly.

Haddock and Tintin stood at the foot of the bed watching sorrowfully as Chester spoke continually wiping his eyes.

"You took that bullet for me? Why?" Chester whispered.

Haddock remembered how helpless he felt when he sat by Tintin's bedside waiting for him to recover and could only imagine how Chester was feeling. They all looked up when someone else walked into the room. An older man wearing a white lab coat carrying a clipboard was examining Ezno's charts.

"Good evening gentlemen, I'm Dr. MacMahand" he greeted.  
"I'm Enzo's boss Captain Frederick Chester…and these are friends of mine" Chester greeted.

"Are there not any relatives nearby?" the doctor asked a bit perplexed.  
"No sir, this young man is from Italy working aboard my ship. I don't know how quickly we could notify his mother or siblings" Chester answered.

"I was hoping to have a relative nearby, but I have good and bad news…" the doctor paused.

"The good news is this is a resilient young man. An injury like this would have killed the average person. The bad news is that right now this machine is helping him breathe and the damaged rib damaged his lungs too. We did what we could do for him and now we can only pray for good results" the doctor explained.

"What are his chances?" Chester quickly asked.

"Honestly, his chances aren't very good. He lost a lot of blood which further complicates his chance of survival. To be frank Mr. Chester, it will be a miracle if he is able to survive through the night" the doctor replied sadly.

"Oh…" Chester said taking out his handkerchief.  
"I would notify his next of kin" the doctor frowned.  
"No…" Haddock and Tintin both sighed.

Lucille quietly left the room as she stepped into a corner taking something out of her coat pocket. She opened her hand and began whispering quietly over it. A couple of minutes went by as she continued to repeat the same phrase over and over under her breath until she walked back in as the doctor was leaving.

Chester sat next to Enzo wiping his face while mumbling regret after regret to himself. Haddock and Tintin were busy trying to comfort Chester.

"We have to believe he will make it" Tintin told Chester now despondent.  
"That should be me right now…" Chester whispered.  
"He's not dead yet sailor… don't give up on him" Haddock replied in a low voice.

Lucille walked up to the opposite side of Enzo's bed as the three took almost no notice of her. She quietly took Enzo's other hand as she knelt down and said in an even lower voice.

"Now is not your time, you will recover and carry on as you always have" she replied more quiet than a whisper.  
She opened Enzo's clenched fist and put the item she took out of her pocket in Enzo's hand, kissing and closing it.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over, we can only allow one family member to remain" the nurse entered in the room snapping everyone out of their reverie.

"I'm the only family he has here right now, please allow me to stay" Chester said quietly.  
"…but it's policy" the nurse protested.  
"Thundering Typhoons! The young man may not survive the night….at least don't let him die alone?!" Haddock argued.  
"He can stay" another voice chided in as everyone saw the doctor had returned.  
"Thank you doctor" Tintin smiled.  
Tintin and Haddock gave Chester a hug, "We will be praying for his survival and have both of you in our thoughts" Tintin replied.  
"Thank you Tintin" Chester smiled back.  
"He WILL survive sailor!" Haddock forced out wanting to believe it.  
"Good night Captain Chester, many good wishes for you both" Lucille nodded.  
"Thanks Haddock, Lucille, Tintin, please don't let this crime go unpunished" Chester pleaded.

"Don't worry…" Haddock waved.  
"They will find justice" Tintin finished as they left Chester with Enzo to return to the lobby to wait for the Detectives and Chang. Elizabeth passed them coming down the hall.

"Please don't tell me anything..." Elizabeth shook her head as she went in to check on Enzo and her father. Tintin, Captain Haddock, and Lucille nodded as they passed her slowly. Lucille let Tintin and Haddock continue on as she slowed down and a few moments later she could hear Captain Chester and Elizabeth sobbing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you want us to send some of our men chasing on the high seas?" one of the high ranking officers.  
"Well to be precise…" Thomson began.  
"…that's exactly what we need" Thompson finished.  
"I'm sorry Detectives, I can't be sending my men chasing around on the high seas risking their lives. I'm sorry for the innocent citizens who have suffered, but they could be anywhere by now" the high ranking officer concluded.

"Sir, with all due respect we are on a mission from Interpol to track this—" Thompson was cut off.

"With all due respect this is not Interpol Detective. We've sent out radios signals and that ship has not been sighted anywhere. We've not heard from the American naval vessel either" the man retorted.  
"So you're saying that you're going to let this injustice stand?" Thomson asked with frustration.  
"No, all I'm saying is that I cannot afford to waste manpower on a possible phantom ship" the high ranking officer explained.

"Then can you just lend us a boat so we can pursue these criminals who attempted to commit murder?" Chang finally spoke up.

"Negative, you are a foreigner even if you are working for Interpol you don't know these waters, and the Detectives are maybe good deckhands at best" the officer disagreed.  
"Sir!" another man interrupted. "We've just been able to contact the American naval vessel" the man informed.  
"Is that so? Well Detectives, maybe your luck will change" the high ranking officer replied.  
"We shouldn't have to rely on luck to get help from those who enforce the law" Chang commented as they followed the lower ranking officer to a radio room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"If anyone asks, we don't exist!" was the last message he received from a correspondent. The Petty Officer was given a huge bribe, which he only shared a fraction with his small circle of conspirators.  
"That was a strange ship off in the distance sir" one of the sailors commented.  
"We have a hail from Scotland Yard Sir!" another sailor replied.  
"Very well" the high class ranking Petty Officer acknowledged following him.

"You still have them on?" the Petty Officer asked.  
"Yes sir" the sailor handling the radio nodded.  
"What do they want?" the Petty Officer asked curiously.  
"They are looking for a ship called 'The Sea Serpent'" the sailor answered.  
"Inform them that there have been no such sightings" the Petty Officer answered to the sailor.

"But sir, wasn't that ship off the starboard called—" the other sailor started to say.  
"What ship? There was and is no ship, got that sailor!" the Petty Officer shook his finger menacingly.  
The sailor regarded him strangely.  
"Do you understand me sailor!?" the Petty Officer repeated.  
"…Yes sir!" the sailor answered as the other man at the radio passed on the information.  
Petty Officer Davis regarded the two sailors in the room carefully.  
"…and not a word of this to anyone!" The Petty Officer finished as he left the communications room.


	48. Officials Only

**Chapter 48**

Thompson, Thomson, and Chang sat in the high ranking officer's office until they were led to a radio room and contacted a naval fleet that was leaving the area. The information they received was that no such vessel as the Sea Serpent had been in the area or any speed boats. The high ranking officer smiled in triumph proving his point.

"I told all of you, there aint no ship as you described cruising these waters; and, as far as the speed boat with the assailants goes, they could have easily sped down the coast and ditched their water craft off in some obscure area and disappeared back on the mainland. The two goons that were captured off of Captain Chester's ship still haven't said a word yet" he concluded after receiving the message.

"That just doesn't make any sense!" Thompson exclaimed perplexed.

"Indeed! They couldn't have just vanished!" Thomson added.

"I really hate to break it to you Detectives, but I'm afraid your on your own on this one" he finally shook his head as he continued to review the clipboard of the statements from the witness reports.

"Mr. um…" Chang started to say.

"You can call me Sergeant Fisher" he finally gave them his name.

"What if the American Navy didn't see them or somehow they've slipped through their nets? Somebody must have seen them?" Chang reasoned.

"Mr. Chen, do you realize what you say?" Sergeant Fisher looked at Chang with a flabbergasted look.

"Yes, I do" Chang stood by his train of thought.

"The US Navy does NOT make mistakes!" Sergeant Fisher snapped back.

"All I'm saying Sergeant is…what if?" Chang clarified.

The Sergeant paused for a moment to consider Chang's thoughts.

"I'm not an unreasonable man gentlemen, but this cost taxpayers money to go off gallivanting on the sea, and we are already hearing from our superiors about budgets" the Sergeant replied a bit calmer.

"We understand" Thompson commented.

"Understand we do, but crime doesn't wait for budgets" Thomson said with a sudden cleverness that managed to impress the Sergeant just long enough to get a favorable response.

The Sergeant led them out of the communications room back to his office and began shifting some papers and making a few phone calls. The three Interpol agents sat waiting patiently.

"Very well, I have arranged for a pilot ship with an armed guard to accompany you in the direction the speed boat was heading which according to a source I just received was due west, possibly towards Ireland" he paused for a moment signing a couple documents and putting a couple of papers in a folder.

"I will personally escort the three of you to-" the Sergeant was interrupted.

"We have some others who will be accompanying us" Chang added.

"Excuse me? And who might they be? Other Interpol agents?" he asked a bit perturbed.

"Well one of them works for us and therefore Interpol" Thompson explained.

"Precisely, he has his own badge" Thomson clarified quickly.

"You said others? Are they involved with law enforcement as well?" the Sergeant was tapping his pen on the desk.

"Not really, just close friends" Chang answered truthfully.

"Then I am afraid they cannot go, we cannot be responsible for civilians" the Sergeant explained succinctly.

"I see…" Chang nodded.

"I assume your other agent is still at the hospital. We will meet them there and take you to your lodgings. I will give you fifteen minutes to take whatever belongings you wish then we will meet the special pilot boat by scene of the crime" the Sergeant concluded.

Both Detectives and Chang followed the Sergeant out to a police van. The sky was fairly cloudy and luckily they still had a few hours left of evening light. All was quiet on the way to the hospital as Chang began mentally preparing himself for what lie ahead.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the hospital, Tintin, Captain Haddock, and Lucille decided to take a walk outside with the Captain so he could smoke a pipe and they could check on Snowy and Cocoa. Captain Chester and Elizabeth were too preoccupied with their current situation, so they decided to allow them to be together without crowding them. The mood amongst the three of them was fairly melancholy wondering if somehow Enzo would survive this horrible turn in events.

Snowy and Cocoa were both dancing around the three of them finally excited to see them after waiting hours on end near the entrance to the hospital. Haddock looked down the street as a few cars drove past while he lit his pipe for a smoke.

"Sorry to keep both of you waiting" Tintin smiled half-heartedly petting both of the dogs.

Snowy and Cocoa only licked his hands in response.

"It's amazing how loyal your dogs are" Lucille commented to Tintin.

"I've had Snowy just about all of his life, and Snowy found Cocoa who Captain Chester's niece Alyssa gave her name. Alyssa and everyone gave her a bath not long after she came home with Snowy; and then she gave us those puppy eyes. She's been with us ever since" Tintin explained.

"We never had any pets even though the kids always wanted one" Lucille sighed bending down to pet Snowy and Cocoa too.

"Then why didn't you get them one?" Tintin asked curiously.

"Benton was always afraid that one of the kids might get hurt, he's sometimes too protective…and then times…" Lucille trailed off.

"Then times what?" Tintin prompted her on.

Captain Haddock took a few more puffs regarding Lucille quietly and sneaking a drink from a flask.

"Well, I think you saw some of it…wait a minute!" Lucille noticed Haddock tilting his head back.

Captain Haddock quickly hid something under his coat.

"That's the flask that you said you were going to give to Captain Chester wasn't it?" Lucille asked accusingly.

"What are you talking about?" Haddock looked at her almost as a child would with its hand in a cookie jar.

"Fenton, your friend here loves the bottle doesn't he?" Lucille sighed.

"You think this is bad?!" Tintin paused to laugh. "I'm sure Captain Chester doesn't need this right now, and I'm sure Elizabeth appreciates it" Tintin winked.

Snowy and Cocoa's ears perked up as they began staring down the street cocking their heads.

"Now what?" Haddock frowned looking ahead as he began to hear a car zooming quickly into view with police lights on. Tintin and Lucille were only hoping nothing else bad had happened.

A police van came skidding to a halt in front of the hospital as Thompson and an officer sat in the front of a van.

"The Detectives are back" Tintin nodded.

The side door slid opened and Thomson and Chang sat there.

"Come on, we've got a boat" Chang explained.

Tintin quickly got in as Lucille and Haddock both shrugged getting in.

"Come on Snowy, Cocoa!" Tintin called out.

Both Snowy and Cocoa quickly jumped in and they shut the door.

"Impressive Detectives, you got us a boat?" Tintin asked a bit amazed.

"Too much red tape lad" Thompson commented.

"Too much indeed!" Thomson muttered sitting next to Chang.

"Yes, we leave in an hour by sea with a pilot ship" Chang informed them.

"What? A meager pilot ship?!" Haddock exclaimed.

"Well at least it's better than no ship Captain" Lucille shook her head.

"Well Captain we can't just sneak some big ship around on the sea" Tintin rationalized.

"The open sea isn't a pilot ship's place…they belong guiding ships in and out of ports lad!" Haddock explained.

"Don't worry about it…" the officer driving finally spoke up.

"What do you mean don't worry about it?! I've sailed these seas for many years! I may be a strange man, but I know my ships and my seas!" Haddock retorted.

"As I said, you nor the girl will be going, and that's that!" the officer said sternly.

"What!?" Haddock and Lucille exclaimed furiously.

Chang sighed sadly, but both Detectives didn't seem too upset by not having Lucille; however, they both thought having the Captain along could have been a bit useful with his seafaring skills.

"Have you not heard anything I just said?!" Haddock went on.

"Have you not heard what I said?" the officer countered.

"I have years of experience on the sea, they will need my expertise!" Haddock argued.

"Negative, we have two armed guards from the HM Customs that are both capable seaman" the officer finished.

Haddock's jaw about dropped to the floor in defeat looking to the Detectives for support.

"We're really sorry Captain…" Thompson said regretfully.

"We really tried to get him to let you, but this isn't our jurisdiction when it comes to getting a boat locally" Thomson finished.

"Billions of Billious Blistering Barnacles!" Haddock shouted in frustration.

"What about my husband!?" Lucille chided in.

"Madam, let the officials do their job, you should be at home" the officer said immediately.

"I've seen things that would turn you-!" Lucille started to say but threw her hands together also in frustration.

The rest of the ride was riddled with much aggravation, but within twenty minutes they arrived outside of the Sea Breeze Bed and Breakfast. Chang could see Lucille's eyes watering in anger as Haddock began whispering back and forth with Tintin. Snowy and Cocoa shifted uneasily as they felt their group dynamics were about to change again.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Now, I'm giving you fifteen minutes to take what you're going to take with you. I don't want to keep the HM Custom guardsmen waiting on you. Now quickly!" Sergeant Fisher commanded.

The van door slid open and Snowy and Cocoa were the first ones out as it was almost seven thirty. The sun hovered just a bit over the horizon as the sky in the western skies which were full of bright orange, pink, gold, lavender, and then darkening blue colors as they stared back toward the east. A disquieted Lucille and Captain Haddock got out of the van walking slowly back to the bed and breakfast.

Tintin and Chang both noticed that most of the cars were gone once they got out of the van which made Tintin remember that Lucille had left her car back at the hospital. He wondered whether she meant to do that or if she just forgot. Tintin and Chang quickly ran to their rooms followed by the two Detectives who came quickly behind them.

Haddock quickly joined Tintin back up in his room as Chang and the Detectives returned to their room as well.

"Everyone left you behind it looks like" the owner said looking up with his spectacles from his book while sitting behind the desk.

"It seems that way…can I get my things?" Lucille asked quietly.

"All of you checking out?" he asked looking back down at his book.

"Maybe, I don't know yet…" Lucille started to get anxious.

"Go on back there, my wife is cooking in the back" he answered turning a page.

Lucille walked in the back to the guest room she stayed and collected a small sack that seemed a bit heavier than before. She looked at the bag suspiciously as she picked it up. Lucille stopped in the kitchen.

"Mam, I think you may have put some of your clothes in my bag" Lucille declared as she peeked in.

"Oh I put in couple of dresses and sweaters in there for you since I saw you were lacking in your wardrobe" the owner's wife replied glancing at her as she was busy stirring a pot.

"Are you sure? I have plenty of clothes at home" Lucille asked.

"Certainly, you be careful wherever you go now you hear?" she said sweetly.

"Of course and thank you!" Lucille nodded walking back out into the lobby.

Lucille had a seat on a small sofa looking through her newly acquired articles of clothing. First she noticed an old faded yellow skirt which came just below her knee with a white laces around the neckline. The second was an old long beige button up sweater. Lucille's face really contorted when she saw the final article as she took it out. It was mint green dress with pink and white flowers designed all over it that came almost just above her ankles.

"You like them?" The owner said looking at her as she examined her just received hand me downs.

"Yes, they're lovely" Lucille put on a smile but she felt bad thinking how fashion should be the last thing on her mind. Then to top it off she saw something else in her bag that she didn't put in. As she reached in she pulled out a red and white pair of striped stockings that just seem to keep coming as if they were stretched out leotards.

**XXXXXXXX**

The Captain rushed into the room behind Tintin closing the door with Snowy and Cocoa just barely making it in the room. A sense of anxiety began to take hold of Captain Haddock as Tintin tried to remain calm collecting any of the necessities including them into the Professor's bag of gadgets given to him.

"That miserable maggot! Tintin, how can you remain calm? I'm supposed to be taking you away from all of this not letting you go into what's obviously a trap!" Haddock surmised.

"Trap or not, I believe my brother is on that ship, and if we can find Allan and Gaspar, then we can find the Sea Serpent and rescue my brother" Tintin explained only taking one change of clothes out of his suitcase stuffing it into the compact satchel.

"What do you mean 'we'? Remember, I can't go! And what if he isn't on that ship? Then what?" Haddock drilled Tintin with his nervousness. Tintin was trying to keep calm, but Haddock wasn't making it easy for him as was trying to remember if he forgot anything or not while looking through the tight satchel.

"Tintin? Answer me!" Haddock said impatiently.

Tintin dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed and grabbed his head.

"Please Captain, I'm trying to get what few items that may or may not save my life. I need you to help me by not losing it right now!" Tintin pleaded.

"What if you're the whole key to this cult and they have to sacrifice you?" Haddock threw another worry at him.

"Captain stop! I can't take this! Please! It's not by my design that you are to be left behind! I would want you to be by my side, but the reality is…" Tintin paused as Haddock grabbed Tintin and instantly they went into a passionate kiss. Haddock's kiss, which was the taste of whiskey and tobacco in Tintin's mouth began to permeate, but Tintin didn't care.

Haddock embraced Tintin tightly, and Tintin's head was titlted back to meet Haddock's lips as Haddock stood almost more than half a foot taller than Tintin. Tintin wrapped his arms around Haddock's neck as Haddock picked him off the ground and the both fell onto the bed.

Haddock opened his eyes and looked deep into Tintin's greenish grey eyes as the light hit them.

"I don't know what I'd do without you lad" Haddock mused holding on to Tintin as if he was his most prized possession.

"I feel the same too Captain you know that" Tintin whispered.

"I'm not going to be alone" Tintin finished quietly.

"The Detectives make me worry more, and Chang…there seems to be more to him…kind of like you; but I don't know if that will be enough to turn such a high tide" Haddock finished finally letting Tintin complete his packing.

"That's it! Snowy!" Tintin said rearranging his bigger bag to fit his compact one and still have room for Snowy on top.

"Tintin, enough of this Tom Foolery! Snowy has gotten you out of many predicaments but I fear everyone else and Snowy may not be enough this time" Haddock feared.

"I'm afraid this time Captain we don't have much choice" Tintin nodded. "Come on Snowy" Tintin motioned for him to get in the bag.

Snowy whined looking at Tintin then at Cocoa.

"Can't we both go Snowy?" Cocoa barked.

"I'm sorry Cocoa, I don't have enough room in my bag for both; besides, I need someone to watch over the Captain while I'm gone" Tintin explained to a whining and concerned Cocoa jumping on Tintin's leg trying to get to Snowy.

"Come here Cocoa" Haddock called her.

"I'm sorry Cocoa, I have to do this for my master" Snowy conceded.

Cocoa began whining with her brown tail between her legs and her head to the floor.

Haddock bent down and picked Cocoa up, "It'll be ok lass" Haddock said petting her.

"I said fifteen minutes! I'm not running a nursery school here!" a gruff muffled voice sounded from downstairs.

"I guess this is it" Haddock said sadly.

"No, it's not it!" Tintin gave Haddock one last kiss before they left their room and went downstairs.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Thompson you have everything?" Thomson said as the Detectives were quickly rummaging through any last item they may have forgotten.

"To be precise, the question it is do YOU have everything?" Thompson countered.

"I thought you Detectives said you were always ready?" Chang watched them for a moment.

"Sorry Chang, but we feel that something is missing" Thomson replied looking throughout the room.

"Something is missing indeed!" Thompson agreed.

Chang walked over behind the bed post and found the each cane that Professor Calculus had made for them had fallen behind the main bed frame. Chang smiled but didn't comment any more on the situation.

"Why thank you Chang!" Thompson smiled.

"We knew it was there!" Thomson nodded cheerfully.

"That's right!" Thompson agreed.

"We were merely testing you" Thomson pointed out.

"Oh, I'm glad that I have passed the test then" Chang laughed as he picked up his own satchel walking out the door.

"You tell those two clumsy clowns to get down here now, or no boat!" Sergeant Fisher shouted waiting very impatiently for everyone else.

"What in blazes have you got in that bag? A stuffed clown?!" Haddock explained noticing Lucille quickly trying to put the red and white stockings in her bag as he walked in the main lobby.

When they finally arrived everyone got in the van until Lucille flagged him down.

"Now what?!" he looked at her with much annoyance.

"Are you going back by the hospital?"

"What do I look like a taxi? This is the police girl!" he said with aggravation.

"We would appreciate if you take us please" Lucille kept calm.

The Sergeant shook his head, "Fine get in! We've wasted enough time!" he sighed.

Haddock, Cocoa, and Lucille got in the far back seat. Tintin joined Haddock in the back while the Detectives attempted to discuss logistics.

"I want you to promise me you won't do anything rash you hear me?" Haddock whispered to Tintin as they rode.

"I promise Captain" Tintin nodded as Haddock put his hand on the seat on top of Tintin's. Lucille sat behind Thompson and Chang quietly letting Haddock and Tintin have their moment. Thomson sat in the front seat. Lucille tried to listen to the conversation that Haddock and Tintin were continuing but couldn't understand once they started to speak in French.

Ten minutes later the arrived at the dock near the Sirius.

"This is it" Sergeant Fisher announced.

Everyone got out of the van looking at the two decked pilot ship. It was a bit bigger than the usual with a black hull and a white top. It wasn't built to accommodate too many people. The Sirius seemed to be full of more crew as it was lit up now.

"It's still not big enough…" Haddock thought to himself.

"Just a bit longer Snowy" Tintin whispered.

They walked up to the boat's occupants. They were two uniformed men in dark rain coats and hats.

"This is Officer Riley and Officer Jenkins" the Sergeant introduced them as they nodded with a brief smile.

"Are all of you ready?" the Sergeant asked them.

"Yes sir!" they saluted.

"Good! Now let's get back to town you two" the Sergeant prompted.

"All of you be careful at sea, and bring my husband home safely!" Lucille said with concern.

"Thank you Lucille! We'll do our best!" the Detectives and Chang nodded with appreciation.

Haddock walked over to Chang and whispered something in his ear. Chang nodded understandingly as Haddock gave Tintin one last hug.

"Be safe lad, remember what I said" Haddock reminded.

"Yes Captain" Tintin replied.

The four of them got on the ship as the motor started and within minutes they were out in the bay. The ride back to the hospital was quiet as both Lucille, and Haddock with Cocoa were preoccupied with their own concerns.

"Ok you two" the Sergeant said stopping abruptly by the hospital.

"Thank you Sergeant" Lucille said gratefully as they got out.

The Sergeant just nodded and went on his way.

"Where's your car?" Haddock asked Lucille.

"It's on the opposite side, I know where it is" Lucille said beginning to walk in that direction.

"What's on your mind Captain?" Lucille asked as they began walking faster.

"I may have an idea" Haddock thought.

"I hope you don't plan on bothering Captain Chester anymore. I think he's been through enough already" Lucille disagreed before even hearing the thought.

"I need to get back to the Sea Breeze first, I'll let you know when I work it out" Haddock said vaguely as they rushed back to the car.


	49. Beckoning of Evil

**Chapter 49**

Tintin sat outside the small enclosed room where the small pilot ship was being steered from. The boat sped across the water bouncing just a bit from wave to wave. He stared back toward the bay expecting Captain Haddock to come racing after him. Tintin didn't want to risk his Captain's life in this last log of his journey he thought. Tintin realized though that no matter what happened there would be people involved he cared for who would be in danger.

Then his mind began to wander back to poor young Enzo. Tintin wondered if he would survive the night as he thought back to Chester sitting by his side as the Captain did himself before they traveled to the moon. He remembered how many times he had cheated death himself; however, Enzo didn't seem so lucky, but Tintin was not about to give in to despair so soon. If he could survive miraculously then perhaps a miracle would be exactly what Enzo would get. He deserved another chance.

He made the most noble gesture that anyone could make, the ultimate sacrifice. Tintin thought about all the risks he and the Captain took for each other. Tintin easily knew he too would make the ultimate sacrifice for someone he loved. Tintin didn't know the extent of Enzo and Captain Chester's relationship nor did he feel it was any of his business; but regardless, there is no substitute for loyatly, true friendship, and or love.

Chang's words about this being the most dangerous foe they have ever faced before kept resonating in his head bringing him back to the present.

"What is so dangerous about this foe that sets him or her apart from all the other adversaries I've faced?" Tintin wondered.

The sun began shedding it's multicolored light across the horizon illuminating the sea ahead of them. The sky's pastel colors of blue, orange, pink, and lavender reminded him of the cotton candy he used to like when Mrs. Finch took him to the faire. Tintin could see the Detectives speaking with the guardsmen while Chang seemed to be guiding them through an array of ideas. It was nice to have Chang by his side. Tintin felt that perhaps he and Chang together would have a fighting chance to finally put an end to all of this nightmare. Chang was someone else dear to Tintin that he could not bear to lose. He didn't want to spare Chang's life just so he could use it to save him later.

The Detectives were another story. It wasn't that Tintin didn't care for them because he did, but they usually seem to have a fool's good luck. It was true they had their uses and on occasion would surprise Tintin with some amazing feats; although sometimes their sheer clumsiness would work in their favor. Tintin too didn't want anything bad to happen to this odd pair of men whom he also had come to call his friends. These two men were like the wacky uncles he never had.

Tintin began thinking and formulating plans trying to anticipate what they may encounter. Tintin had no idea what role the HM Customs guards would play, but he didn't count on them giving a lot of support other than keeping their ship guarded and sending for back up. Tintin was finally distracted from his thoughts when the door opened from the steering room.

"What are you thinking about Tintin?" Chang said joining him on the side boat.

"I don't know what to expect Chang" Tintin admitted shaking his head.

"Just remember this Tintin, not everything is what it seems…at least that's what my father always says" Chang said sagely.

"I understand looks can be deceiving, is that what you mean?" Tintin asked.

"Yes, in our up coming battle we must understand that what we see with our mortal eyes may not be what really stands before us" Chang nodded.

"Are you afraid Chang?" Tintin asked curiously.

"We always fear the unknown Tintin, but we cannot let it rule our hearts" Chang replied.

"Snowy, I'm sorry boy" Tintin felt his bag moving and quickly opened it.

"He's another friend who has been loyal to you for so many years" Chang said as Snowy began licking Tintin on the cheek.

"Heh heh heh! Ok Snowy! Yes he has been and still is" Tintin said petting him.

"How did Enzo look when you saw him?" Chang finally asked knowing for Tintin Enzo's situation reminded him of a previous situation which made it epsecially painful for him.

"I'm hoping with all of my heart that he pulls through this Chang. I fear Captain Chester may never forgive us or himself if he dies." Tintin said in a more serious tone.

"He has to pull through it Chang, his family is counting on him back in Italy. I know this kid, I see me in him...only I never had a family to take care of" Tintin sighed.

"His fate is no longer in our hands Tintin. I understand how you feel, we can only keep him in our thoughts and hope for a miracle" Chang explained putting a comforting hand on Tintin's shoulder.

"Thank you Chang..." Tintin sniffled.

"I will keep him in my thoughts as I meditate and spiritually prepare myself so that when the time come I can do what I must" Chang replied gazing towards the fading sunset.

"I'll leave you then and check on the Detectives and guardsmen to make sure we are all on the same page" Tintin said putting a calming hand on Chang's shoulder.

"Come on Snowy!" Tintin called as he went inside. Snowy looked back at Chang who sat on the floor of the boat already with his eyes closed, then ran inside the steering room.

"How are you feeling Tintin?" Thompson asked as Tintin entered.

"As well as can be expected" Tintin answered truthfully.

"I guess that's as good as any answer can be eh Thompson?" Thomson nodded.

"Exactly, we think we may know the direction they are heading" Thompson smiled.

"We're not one hundred percent sure Detective, but the cargo ship gave us an approximation" one of the guardsmen explained.

"We should reach the coast of Northern Ireland in an hour or two…near Belfast I believe" the guard steering the boat spoke up.

"Wasn't Captain Chester supposed to be going to Ireland tomorrow?" Thompson asked curiously.

"Yes, but now with the situation as it is…I don't know if Captain Chester will raise anchor" Tintin shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh with that poor young man in the hospital…what was his name?" Thomson began to think out loud.

"Enzo" Tintin said plainly.

"Ah yes! Such a tragedy…" Thomson shook his head.

"Indeed it is" Thompson agreed.

"We'll need to refuel in Belfast" the guardsman at the wheel mentioned.

"That's fine, perhaps we will learn more of where Allan and Gaspar went" Tintin mentioned.

"Hey, is your friend ok out there? What's he doing?" the other guardsman asked pointing to Chang.

Tintin turned around and saw Chang was sitting on the boat floor with a peaceful look on his face. His eyes were closed and it almost looked as if he was sleeping, even with the bounce of the sea and the breeze of the wind.

"He's just in deep contemplation right now, don't mind him…he's fine" Tintin smiled.

The sun disappeared behind the ocean as the twilight sky began to fade to night. Chang finished his long meditation and could sparsely see the lights ahead on the Irish coast as they were approaching. Chang saw a couple of ships ahead as he tried to look for signs if either of them were the Sea Serpent. Chang walked into the steering room as the sea air began to become a bit chilly.

"Chang, we're about to arrive in Belfast for refueling" Tintin informed him immediately.

"Any news of Allan, Gaspar, or the Sea Serpent?" Chang asked curiously.

"Only that they were heading for the Irish coast which could mean any town on this side of the coast I'm afraid" Tintin frowned.

"Don't worry, with the network we have around here we should find out which town they have cruised nearby when we speak with our chapter over here" the guard sitting by the radio informed.

"Good, it seems like the Sergeant gave us some good help" Thompson commented.

"Precisely Thompson" Thomson added.

"About how long will we be in port?" Tintin asked.

"About as long as it takes to refuel and meet with our colleagues…maybe an hour or two at most" the guardsman at the wheel replied.

"I wished we were here on more pleasant business" Thomson sighed.

"As do I Thomson, I've never been in Ireland myself unless you count landing in the airport to switch planes" Tintin laughed.

"They call this the Emerald Isle?" Chang asked.

"Yes, some do because of the lush greenery that the country side has" Tintin answered.

"Well then a short stroll on the dock may be in order" Thompson mentioned.

"Indeed Thompson, that sounds like a splendid idea" Thomson agreed.

"Now don't forget our reason for coming this way gentlemen" Tintin reminded.

"Of course not Tintin" Thompson was quick to reassure him.

"Indeed, but a nice evening stroll off this small boat would be nice to clear our minds" Thomson explained.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Tintin asked the guardsmen.

"No, not really, we are just going to do a quick exchange of information. They should be expecting us, unless you have anything to add" the guardsmen at the wheel nodded.

"Well Officer…" Tintin started to say but had forgotten his name.

"Officer Jenkins" he said paying attention to the lights up ahead as they approached the port of Belfast.

"I think I'll stay around the dock areas just in case I am needed" Tintin said dutifully.

"So will I" Chang agreed.

They quickly got into the port and docked. The port was fairly quiet as it was a Sunday night. The dockside didn't seem to have a whole lot of activity going on.

"We're going for a stroll" Thompson spoke up.

"We shouldn't be gone too long" Thomson finished his partner's thought.

"Well don't get lost Detectives, we need to be able to leave as soon as we're ready" Tintin reminded again.

"Officer Riley, are those gentlemen over there your associates?" Chang asked curiously as he saw a couple of uniformed officers busy speaking with a man on a small fishing boat.

"I believe so" Riley nodded.

A rustic looking middle aged man approached from near a fuel pump.

"We need to refuel please" Officer Riley said.

The rustic looking man nodded and quickly began the refueling process.

Tintin, Chang, and Snowy followed the two guardsmen off the pier.

"I'm telling you! This ship! Something just wasn't right with it!" the man near the small boat said by the dock.

"I wonder what he's talking about?" Tintin commented as Chang shrugged.

"So you're saying you were hearing voices?!" one of the patrolmen on the dock asked a bit unconvinced.

"Well, voices that seem to be coming from all around me! They were calling my name…and I swear I felt a chill as if me bones were frozen in ice! It didn't even sound human!" the man went on.

"Was it a monster then?" the other patrolman patronized.

"No! I saw a black ship with gargoyle statues and…" he continued until he saw the two men from the HM Customs arrive with Tintin, Chang, and Snowy.

"…and then what?" the patrolman urged.

"I saw a small boat with a small group of men and they joined the bigger vessel. I don't know exactly how many their were" he paused.

"So where and when did you see this vessel?" Officer Riley joined the patrolmen questioning him.

"I'm not sure…maybe about thirty kilometers south of here several hours ago?" he guessed.

The patrolmen looked to the HM Customs Officers and the Officers shook their head satisfied that they got all the information they were going to get.

"Thank you and good night to you sir" one of the patrolmen said a bit more relaxed.

The old fisherman took his sack and a bucket full of fish and began walking back towards town.

"Good evening Officers" the patrolmen saluted after the fishermen left.

"So the Sea Serpent didn't actually lower anchor here" Tintin assumed by hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"Apparently not" Officer Jenkins nodded.

"The old man is not all there if you know what I mean…" one of the patrolmen commented.

"Well we're not exactly dealing with your typical criminals here" Tintin countered.

"It's true we did hear reports of a dark ship, but it seemed quite normal as it picked up some tobacco in it's cargo from another ship which was inspected" the other patrolman informed.

"It sounds like they got a good head start on us" Officer Jenkins sighed.

A couple moments later a shout was heard not too far off. Everyone ran down a block to near an old abandoned building to find Thompson and Thomson helping the old fisherman up who had suddenly fell unconscious.

"What happened to him?" Officer Riley asked a bit confused.

"Why we don't know…" Thompson said trying with Thomson's help to prop the man on his feet.

"He was just walking and we were coming back down this way and she shouted and crumpled to the ground" Thomson finished.

"We were just questioning him" one of the patrolmen told the Detectives.

"Ugh…" the fisherman rolled his head from one side to the other.

Snowy flattened his ear's and began showing his teeth growling at the old man as if he could see something else no one else could. Everyone began to look at Snowy strangely.

"Snowy? What's wrong boy?" Tintin asked trusting his dog's sense of danger.

"Something is not right here Tintin and Snowy senses it" Chang too could feel something odd in the air.

"Sir? Are you ok?" Thompson asked with concern.

"Sir?" Thomson asked again when he didn't immediately answer.

"…I …have a name you maggot!" the man replied with his eyes closed.

"Stop playing games you crazy old man!" one of the patrolmen scolded.

"It is you insects who are playing the games but are ultimately going to lose!" the fisherman's voice suddenly sounded different as he shoved the Detectives away from him standing tall and erect.

"His voice!" Chang whispered to Tintin.

The old fisherman opened his eyes and in the dim light they looked as if they were glazed over with white.

"You! Hehehehe!" the fisherman laughed.

Suddenly everyone in the group was taken aback by the sudden power and change of the old man's voice.

"What's your name? What do you want?" Chang demanded.

"Joachim! You're soul will be mine! Hehehehe!" the old man laughed.

"Sir if you don't calm down we will arrest you!" the other patrolman suddenly said louder.

The old man laughed manically at the patrolmen as they both grabbed each of the old man's arms, but was suddenly knocked back to the ground by an inhuman strength the old man suddenly possessed. The HM Officers were going to assist but Chang kept them back with a nod. Snowy continued circling the old man growling and showing his teeth keeping a short distance away.

"Answer my question demon!" Chang demanded.

The old man closed his eyes again wobbling on his feet.

"Continue on warrior of light… and you will find out… mustn't keep the servants of the lord waiting…" the old man crumpled into a pile on the ground.

"What just happened?!" Officer Riley looked astounded and terrified at the same time.

"This is bad…" Chang looked at the old man realizing his fears were confirmed.

"What Chang?" Tintin pressed him.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing…" Officer Jenkins said backing away from the old man taking his gun out.

Both the patrolmen got up in complete disbelief how an old man could display such strength for someone of his stature. The old man began to stir again slowly starting to sit up as everyone backed away to watch him from a safe distance. The old man opened his eyes and they were their original color.

"How did I end up on the ground?" he suddenly asked slowly with confusion.

Everyone regarded him strangely.

"Well?" he said getting back up on his feet picking up his belongings.

"You must have tripped over something" Tintin answered suddenly.

"Oh…well thanks for your help. If you don't mind, I need to be getting home now" he said slowly walking away.

"Are both of you going to report this" Officer Jenkins asked.

"There's no use…" one patrolman nodded.

"No one would ever believe us" the other finished.

"Precisely! That old man had some stamina to him!" Thompson commented.

"Too right you are Thompson!" his partner agreed.

"What's this mean?" Officer Riley asked confused.

"They know we are coming" Chang said ominously.

"Then we better not disappoint them" Tintin said boldly.

"Will he do that again?" one of the patrolmen asked Chang.

"It's doubtful…there must have been some evil influence nearby when he passed the Sea Serpent…I don't fully understand it myself but it takes a lot of power for such a possession to take place" Chang explained.

"Nearby you say?!" Thompson looked a bit alarmed.

"Dear!" Thomson covered his mouth.

"So someone or something is watching us?" Tintin asked flabbergasted.

"It seems like it may be so" Chang shook his head.

"We will get the boat ready" Officer Riley said as he and Officer Jenkins returned back on the pier.

"Will you two be fine?" Tintin asked the patrolmen.

"As long as the old man doesn't do that again" one said a bit shaken.

"This will knock him back to himself" the other patrolmen said taking out his club.

Tintin and his friends returned back to the pier to board their boat all four of them a bit unnerved.

"That was some trick that old man pulled" Thompson shook his head.

"Indeed, that was an amazing ventriloquist act and feat of strength!" Thomson agreed.

"That was no human feat Detectives that was…" Chang started to say but was cut off by Tintin nodding.

"It's best you don't go into too much details with them. We don't want them to lose heart if all you say is true…and it unfortunately seems to be the case" Tintin declared.

"You've had your encounters with the strange and unusual before" Chang nodded remembering another one of Tintin's stories.

"Yes, the incident with the explorers, the mummy, and the crystal balls. If I didn't believe then I believe now" Tintin nodded.

"It seems like your dog is a good judge of character" Officer Riley commented.

"It's not so much that, he's always been able to sense ill intentions and I don't always listen" Tintin said honestly.

Chang nodded as the officers finished untying the boat. Snowy lied uneasily at Tintin's feet as they were in the steering room. They started the motor and back off into the bay they went

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Captain Haddock and Lucille dashed back to the car. Haddock took a look back towards the hospital tipping his hat. Haddock kept thinking back to all the times things could have went horribly wrong for Tintin and himself. Haddock knew Chester had every right to be angry, because he knew if it were Chester in his place and Tintin in Enzo's situation, Haddock knew his rage would know no bounds.

"I hope your little friend makes it buddy" he thought.

"Do you mind driving since you know the area better than I do?" Lucille asked handing Haddock the keys.

"No not at all" Haddock nodded as they got in the car. Haddock floored the pedal as they quickly returned to the bed and breakfast. When they arrived it appeared new guests were arriving.

"I'm going to get a couple items and I will return. Just wait here" Haddock said jumping out of the car dashing back into the bed and breakfast.

Lucille sat patiently as she took out an old book with a leather cover on it. It had her name printed on the top and a picture of a butterfly with a unicorn. She opened it up and began reading through the pages of text. Cocoa was running back and forth barking at everything and one moving around as new guests seem to be filling up all the rooms at the Sea Breeze.

"Calm down girl, it's only guests arriving at the bed and breakfast" Lucille said calmly just looking around her quickly making sure no black robed men were watching her.

Ten minutes later something made her look out the window as she noticed an eccentric looking man with a long green coat, hat, and glasses getting out of a cab with a suit case. Cocoa began barking and wagging her tail panting. Lucille regarded him curiously at first and returned back to reading the leather book she took out of her bag.

"Cocoa, calm down!" Lucille looked at her strangely noticing the speed of Cocoa's little fuzzy brown tail swinging back and forth behind her.

"Thank you so much sir!" Lucille heard the man say as the cab door shut. She looked up one more time to see the man wobbling into the entrance of the bed and breakfast with suitcase and umbrella in hand. Another thirty minutes passed and finally Haddock came out of the Sea Breeze. Haddock threw in a duffle bag similar to the one Tintin had in the back of the car.

"Is something wrong Captain?" Lucille asked without looking up from her book utilizing the last bit of twilight until she could no longer see the text and notes. Haddock got in and shut the door behind him and nodded.

"As a matter of fact, I could hear strange voices as I was in my room… I don't know what kind of devilry this is but I don't like it one bit" Haddock said strangely.

"Devilry you say?" Lucille closed her book.

"Yes, what kind of book are you reading? You've been reading it since I left?" Haddock wondered.

"It's just my diary… I like to keep track of certain events" Lucille nodded putting her book back in her little satchel.

"Uh huh…" Haddock said starting the car pulling out of the parking space starting down the road.

"Where are we going?" Lucille asked curiously.

"To some acquaintances…" Haddock said vaguely driving as if he knew exactly where they were going.

"What kind of acquaintances?" Lucille asked specifically.

"Do you want to help find your husband?" Haddock returned with a question.

"Of course I do, but…" Lucille began to say.

"Listen lass, these men are not exactly the kind of men I would take my daughter or son to meet; alas I fear our options are limited and we have no choice" Haddock explained.

"Explain?" Lucille prompted.

"Thundering Typhoons lass, just do as I ask and say nothing. We need a ship to Dublin" Haddock explained vaguely.

"Why Dublin? Why not Belfast?" Lucille suggested.

"Because I'm sure they probably went to Belfast to begin with" Haddock said turning a sharp curve knocking Cocoa into Lucille.

"Hey careful! This is the only car Benton and I have" Lucille reminded him.

After twenty minutes of going up and down hills around the bay, Haddock parked the car at an old looking stone home. The sun was now setting and Haddock walked quickly through the yard which reeked of rotting fish. Lucille crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Remember say nothing" Haddock whispered to Lucille as he knocked on the door.

For a moment nobody answered, then they knocked another time suddenly getting a loud barking from the other side of the door. Another couple moments a light lit the dimly lit yard from the last of the setting sun.

"Yea! Who are ye and wat do ya want?!" an older middle aged man with salt and pepper hair replied in a testy tone.

"Tim Ballard!" Haddock shouted.

Lucille looked at both of the men as they stared each other down suspiciously until the other man raised an eyebrow in recognition.

"Oh yea old sea lion! Captain Haddock!" the man laughed.

"I thought you'd remember me you sea dog!" Haddock replied.

"What are ya doin' in these parts of the world?! Come in!" he motioned Haddock as he walked in being suddenly inspected by a Great Dane.

"Down Scurvy!" Mr. Ballard shouted.

"Oh Haddock! Who is this…pretty little lass?! You dog, you went and got yerself a wife!?" he continued to laugh patting Lucille on the back then a little lower as she quickly moved away from him.

"No! She's my daughter! And keep your hands off her now you hear?!" Haddock warned.

Mr. Ballard shut the door as Lucille carried Cocoa in her arms as Scurvy jumped up trying to smell Cocoa getting a deep growl from her as a warning.

The house was a wreck. Lucille noticed there were dirty dishes in the sink and half eaten food sitting in pots in the kitchen. The furniture was covered in clothes and other random materials while a little fuzzy black and white television gave just above a poor reception with large antennas.

Lucille almost laughed at the idea of having Haddock as a father but was realizing quickly that he and her father weren't too terribly different.

"So Haddock, what brings ya here? Certainly it wasn't for old times sake!" Mr. Ballard shook his stringy salt and pepper hair our of his face rubbing his mustache. He was a stocky man with a barrel chest. His clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in some time. The smell inside the house wasn't much more pleasant than that of the yard.

"Well Ballard, it seems you got me figured out!" Haddock quickly said getting down to business.

"Then what is it? I can't do ya no favors without getting something in return Captain!" Ballard said immediately.

"Lucille walked next to Haddock with Cocoa as Scurvy kept trying to get to Cocoa until she snapped at the big Great Dane.

"Cocoa!" Lucille scolded.

"Come here Scurvy! Hehehe! Poor boy hasn't had companionship in quite a while hehehe!" Ballard laughed with a sense of ribaldry.

"I need to get to Dublin" Haddock came out with it.

"Take a ferry…certainly ye can wait 'til the morning'? You can stay here if ya like…does yer daughter have her a man yet?" Ballard went on.

"I'm happily married thank you!" Lucille was quick to answer.

"Drats!" Mr. Ballard pouted.

"We need to go tonight!" Haddock said urgently.

"Tonight!? It's gonna cost ya! I have to get my ole mate to help me with the schooner; plus we have to work tomorrow, and this cuts into our 'drinking time'" Mr. Ballard mentioned.

"Which mate would that be?" Haddock asked curiously.

"Jake Yates" Mr. Ballard said.

"He's still alive?!" Haddock asked in amazement.

"Of course, that dog is more like a cat who has nine lives he does!" Mr. Ballard went on.

"I thought he lost one eye and part of his left leg the pirate!" Haddock exclaimed.

"Ain't nothing' gonna keep 'im down! He can still catch a fish better than any other man I take out with me!" Mr. Ballard vouched.

"Where is he?" Haddock asked.

"Oh Yates is staying in a camper behind me house" Mr. Ballard told him.

"How convenient, I'll pay you half a sterling if you take me tonight" Haddock negotiated.

Tim Ballard spun around and narrowed his eyes, "You'll have to do better than that Captain! Especially after I've heard about some of your recent exploits!" Mr. Ballard pointed out.

"A sterling, and not a penny more!" Haddock exclaimed.

"Ok ok…that's better! Meet me down by my private dock below my house. Yates and I will be down there shortly once I get the dog up!" Mr. Ballard laughed. "Come on Scurvy!" Mr. Ballard shouted.

Captain Haddock, Lucille, and Cocoa retrieved their belongings from the car, but not before Haddock moved it down a block.

"I thought we were getting on their fishing boat at the dock?" Lucille replied.

"Do you want your car to still be intact when we return?" Haddock asked her a bit precariously.

"Yes…" Lucille nodded.

"Then by depths of the sea! Keep your head about you and do as I say lass!" Haddock advised.

"Calm down Captain, I am a grown woman" Lucille reminded him.

"Aye! But if you think Mr. Ballard is bad, Mr. Yates is much worse!" Haddock warned her.

"Oh!" Lucille said as they locked the car and began walking down the hill to Mr. Ballard's dock.

"Yes, best to not even say anything to them to even make them think they have a chance in Hell…understand now?" Haddock patted her on the back.

"Very well" Lucille said putting Cocoa on the ground so she could follow them on her own.

"I never knew you had such charming friends…" Lucille said sarcastically.

"These aren't my friends lass, when you work on the high seas you learn to befriend those with skill before anything else if you want to live" Haddock pointed out.

When they arrived at the dock, the fishing boat looked like four people was the maximum amount that it would seat comfortably. The boat was steered inside a small housed room that with all four of them in would be a bit tight.

The fishing spool had nets wrapped up. Buckets, fishing rods, and harpoons with all kinds of other various fishing equipment littered the boat. Thirty minutes later Mr. Ballard came down the hill with a lantern in his hand followed by another man wearing a long grey coat and hat. He used a crutch to slowly make his way down. When they got a closer look at him, he had reddish hair with a hint of white in it. He wore a patch over one eye and had his other pant leg where his foot and lower part of his leg should have been folded and sewn shut.

"Captain Haddock! You ole ugly sea lion!" Mr. Yates shouted.

"Aye Yates, but not as ugly as you!" Haddock acknowledged him.

"I hear yer givin' Ballard here a whole sterlin!" Yates said almost accusingly.

"Yes" Haddock nodded.

"I want one too!" Yates folded his arms leaning on his crutch before they got on the boat.

"Are you trying to rob me blind? I don't have two sterling on me!" Haddock complained digging in his pocket counting the coins he had.

"Well, we could take it out in trade… I'm out of whiskey!" Yates hinted.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not giving up my whiskey you bootlegging highwayman!" Haddock shouted.

"Well…" Yates looked at Haddock then looked at Lucille.

"Oh, well then it'll cost ya a night with this fine lass ya got with ya!" Yates laughed.

"That's my daughter you perverted swine!" Haddock yelled.

"Well Haddock it seems we've come at an impasse" Mr. Ballard folded his arms.

"You could sail this thing by yourself!" Haddock accused him remembering his skills.

"Aye, but I got to sail this tub back from Dublin alone?! Not happenin' Captain!" Mr. Ballard said adamantly.

"So what will it be Haddock?" Yates said eying him comically winking his only eye at Lucille who held Cocoa as she continuously growled.

"Come on Captain surrender the Scotch, I know you have some stashed in your flask" Lucille said to him quietly.

"Oh not my Scotch!" Haddock complained.

"What's more important? My husband and Fenton, or your Scotch?" Lucille asked putting it to him another way.

"Errr…fine!" Haddock said taking out not only his flask but half a bottle of Loch Lomond Scotch to Lucille's amazement who only remembered the flask.

"Wow, Fenton said you liked Scotch, but I didn't realize how much!" Lucille said with surprise.

"Good Captain!" Yates said taking the bottle, then reaching over for the flask trying to pry it out of the Captain's hand.

"Let go you dog!" Yates said pulling harder until Haddock let go causing Yates to fall back on top of Mr. Ballard.

"Don't let the Scotch hit the ground!" Yates shouted. Mr. Ballard caught the Scotch bottle in his hands but had Yates land on top of him.

"Get off me you Long John has been!" Mr. Ballard cursed.

"Be thankful it isn't raining lass" Haddock whispered.

Lucille looked at both men with disgust but held her tongue as they were their ticket to following Tintin and the others. They got on the boat as Lucille sat down near the wheel inside as she opened a window to air out the little room.

"Ok Haddock! Ya may be a Captain and may have paid us a sterling and some Scotch, but yer still goin' to help us sail our boat to Dublin!" Yates pointed out.

Haddock rolled his eyes, "Fine, then hopefully we'll get there more quickly then!" Haddock complained taking off his coat handing it to Lucille. Cocoa sat at Lucille's feet guarding her.


	50. Into Darkness

**_(I would like to thank all of you who have been following me this far in my long Tintin novel... I hope all of you will enjoy the rest of this climactic saga!)_**

**CHAPTER 50**

The speed boat continued racing along the ever rolling waves of the sea for hours as the occupants of the boat covered up in dark robes once again. The boat had six occupants as it bounced from wave to wave. The spray from each bounce splashed like a geyser from behind them with residual splash coming into the back part of the boat. The six men kept their hoods over their heads using the heavy material to try to keep dry as they continued their returning voyage back to the Sea Serpent. With the loud motor and the sound of the waves, conversation was difficult unless you stood really close; so, everyone stared ahead as the night cloaked their movement using only the light of the waning moon and the few stars to continue on their way.

Two of the men stand next to each other steering the boat as one leans over to say something secretively knowing that the noise from the motor and the splashing waves prevents anyone else from hearing anything said.

"So what are you going to tell the boss—boss?" Tom asked Allan.

"We didn't get Tintin, but if I know him well enough, he will come" Allan said confidently.

"What about Gaspar? He wasn't supposed to leave da ship!" Tom commented a little lower hoping the person in question would not hear him.

"That's not our problem. If the boss asks, we tell him the truth. I warned him and I've already stuck my neck out enough for him—his behavior is reckless" Allan replied as they continued across the channel.

"I hope we get to the boat soon, it's getting awfully chilly out here!" Tom complained.

"Quit your whining, we should be arriving soon enough. Now that we have our new guest to join us, I think the boss's anger will be deflected off us since we followed instructions as he asked" Allan nodded with relief.

Tom turned around a moment thinking Gaspar was glaring at him from under his hood, but when he turned around he saw Gaspar carrying on with Mikhail about some exploit as they began shouting over the noise. Ivan and the other man who remained masked sat quietly while hooded.

"You know boss I hear rumors of evil bewitchment among the crew" Tom continued on.

"Aye! It's nothing I care to involve myself in" Allan said adamantly.

"Those two prisoners they say were possessed by something—evil" Tom hesitated.

"Aye, the leaders of the Crimson Heads, those practices of witchcraft and devilry give me the chills, but it isn't my place to question what Mr. Wagner does in secret for our group's advancement. I only carry out his instructions and keep the conversations on business and normal activities" Allan explained.

The cold night sea air began to make Tom shiver as he pulled his heavy robe and hood tighter. The waves weren't that bad this evening, but traveling fast on a smaller boat made for rough travel on the mildly choppy sea.

"So boss, who is this man we are taking to see the boss?" Tom asked.

"I swear! Sometimes you have curiosity worse than a child, don't worry because I really don't know myself" Allan admitted.

Gaspar and Mikhail began laughing really hard as Ivan and the unknown man sat silently shrouded in their hood and cloaks. Tom turned to look not sure what they were discussing and laughing about.

"Leave them be, I have a feeling the boss won't be too happy with Gaspar, so let him laugh" Allan replied.

"So you think you may have killed two of them eh?" Mikhail laughed.

"Possibly…but not the one I wanted!" Gaspar said rubbing his busted nose still feeling injured from the last struggle with Captain Chester.

"Don't worry, you already have the upper hand on him. He had help from Tintin and that other kid" Mikhail assured him.

"That's right, next time Chester won't be so lucky… I should have killed his entire family first" Gaspar said with wicked regret.

Tom nodded as he turned back around as they began to approach the Irish coast. Further ahead, the Sea Serpent seemed to be slowly making its way south.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The speed boat was loaded back onto the Sea Serpent by the crew. Everyone watched as the crew seemed a bit more zombie like than usual. They seemed to be paying less attention to everyone around them, but instead were focusing only on the tasks at hand.

"Excuse me my liege…" Allan said insincerely.

The masked man regarded Allan without saying a word.

"The boss would like to see you immediately upon your arrival" Allan informed him.

The masked man nodded as Allan escorted him up to the bridge.

"Careful you scum! That's an expensive boat you hear me!" Gaspar shouted removing his hood revealing his black bandana. The crew members didn't even turn to regard him but only continued with the task of securing it back in place on the ship.

"What's wrong with you lazy pieces of schizer!" Gaspar roared.

"Something is different with the crew" Ivan noted to Mikhail.

Mikhail looked at each of the crew members, especially ones that were notorious for complaining, but there were no indications in their facial expressions of any emotion.

"Strange…" Mikhail commented.

"Did you hear me you deaf numbskulls!" Gaspar shouted even louder.

"Gaspar! I don't think they hear you, look at their faces!" Tom informed him.

Gaspar took a moment to look at them as they worked. Immediately Gaspar charged and acted like he was going to punch one in the face, but the crew member didn't even flinch.

"Ya slum dogs better not have been eating up the profits you thieving scoundrels!" Gaspar said accusingly with still no response.

"Oi! Lay off em why don't ya!" Tom yelled at Gaspar.

"Why don't you shut your trap you follower!" Gaspar shouted back.

"Now come on you two! We got more important things to worry about!" Ivan cut in.

"Stay out of this Ivan! Mind your own business!" Mikhail defended Gaspar.

"What?!" Ivan looked at Mikhail with a funny look.

"All of you shut up! Gaspar! You're wanted up on the bridge on the double!" Allan shouted out from above them.

Gaspar looked at Tom then to Ivan, "The lot of you are a bunch of sissies!" Gaspar spat as he made his way up to the bridge.

"Here it comes!" Tom laughed.

"What?!" Mikhail walked up to him.

"I don't think the boss is happy with him!" Tom replied.

"Yea, I remember that he was told not to leave the ship, but decided to come with us anyway" Ivan added.

"So what! He was quite useful in dealing with that bothersome Captain Chester and his folk. I'm willing to bet we could have captured Tintin and put all of his friends in an early grave" Mikhail defended him.

"We weren't even supposed to be going there! It was Gaspar's sniveling and complaining to Allan that made put us there while we were waiting to pick up our guest" Ivan retorted.

"If it wasn't for all of that, Tintin would still probably be running in circles" Mikhail laughed.

"All's I know is that he disobeyed the boss…" Tom finished walking away.

"He's a good ally" Mikhail complimented.

"Yea, but he's reckless, and recklessness is not an endearing trait brother" Ivan explained.

"So what! He gets the job done!" Mikhail retorted angrily.

"We'll see… we need to report back to Lento" Ivan replied.

"You go, I want to find out what they want with Gaspar" Mikhail waved him away.

"Humph!" Ivan sneered and walked away.

Mikhail walked up closer to the bridge at a distance trying to see if he could discern anything discreetly.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Allan led their newest member to the bridge. He said nothing to him as he followed quietly. Allan opened the door to the bridge as Herr Wagner stood there quietly reading the gages and monitors occasionally glancing down on the main deck.

"Allan, you've returned!" Herr Wagner replied without looking up.

"Yes, I've brought our newest associate sir" Allan answered.

"I wouldn't say newest…" the masked man finally spoke up.

Allan regarded him curiously somehow thinking that the voice sounded just a bit familiar to him.

"Huh?" was all Allan could respond with as the man took off his long beaked bird mask.

"Dr. Mueller! How nice of you to finally join us!" Herr Wagner sounded a bit elated.

"Herr Wagner, I've heard you've moved up in the ranks quite a bit" Dr. Mueller smiled.

Allan could not believe it was Dr. Mueller and stood there dumbfounded.

"What's wrong with you?" Dr. Mueller asked him a bit jocularly.

"Nothing…I just thought…" Allan responded not knowing what to say.

"Thought that I was locked away forever eh? Well we were waiting for the right time!" Dr. Mueller laughed.

"I hope you were able to accomplish what the less competent could not" Herr Wagner grinned adjusting his shades on the dimly lit bridge.

"Indeed I did…" Dr. Mueller said taking out a small sack setting two cubes on a panel.

Herr Wagner removed his shades for the first time in front of Allan. Herr Wagner's right profile only revealed his ice blue eye as he thoughtfully examined each of the cubes. He picked up the cube with the green symbols inspecting its dimensions.

"Very good Dr. Mueller, I knew I could count on you!" Herr Wagner's voice began to crescendo in excitement.

"So, I suppose you have a plan since we don't have Tintin" Dr. Mueller commented.

"Let's just say, I have several aces up my sleeve my colleague, hehehehe!" Herr Wagner smiled picking up the cube with the yellow symbols.

"Can I ask just one question sir?" Allan couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"Very well…" Herr Wagner said quietly inspecting the other cube. Allan wanted to ask more questions but knew he'd better ask the most obvious one.

"These stones, I know they mean a lot to us…but what on earth does Tintin have to do with all of this?" Allan finally asked the burning question that had been bothering him for some time.

"Tintin? The question of the century! Hehehehehe!" Herr Wagner laughed.

"Hehehehehehe!" Dr. Mueller joined him cackling.

"There is history with the stones and…WHAT!?" Herr Wagner suddenly thundered.

"Is something wrong?" Dr. Mueller asked a bit confused.

"You idiot! Part of the yellow cube is missing!" Herr Wagner shouted pointing turning to look at both Allan and Dr. Mueller.

"Impossible!" Dr. Mueller shouted back completely annoyed by the sudden change in attitude.

"What is this?!" Herr Wagner said pointing to the corner of the cube.

Dr. Mueller was not intimidated by Herr Wagner's red eye as he took the cube looking carefully at it.

"I can see you know! I'm not blind!" Herr Wagner said sarcastically as Dr. Mueller looked at it disbelief.

"You don't have to shout! I'm not deaf you know!" Dr. Mueller shot back.

"Not to butt in but Tintin will be coming" Allan interjected.

"He must have the missing piece to this cube!" Dr. Mueller exclaimed.

"I don't want excuses! Mr. Thompson is right, Tintin will be coming for certain" Herr Wagner's frown turned up slightly.

"How can you be so sure?" Dr. Mueller looked at him suspiciously.

"Because… I have his brother" Herr Wagner said triumphantly.

"Oh! I see! Then we must prepare a fitting welcoming party for him!" Dr. Mueller clasped both of his hands in anticipation.

"Well then you just do that! Allan, call Gaspar for me and take Dr. Mueller to the conference room to prepare our plans" Herr Wagner instructed.

"One more thing Doctor…how did the specimens do?" Herr Wagner asked quickly.

"They've been eradicated… one by Tintin and that loathsome Chinese boy. The other you won't believe…" Mueller licked his lips.

"Go on…" Herr Wagner prompted.

"A young woman, at the house where I found the cube with the green symbols" Mueller answered a bit impressed.

"Hmm… So young Benton must have a girlfriend or wife? She probably got lucky, she is of no consequence to me" Herr Wagner nodded also motioning for Allan to hurry.

"I would not dismiss her so easily… those specimens are capable of killing an above average strength man" Dr. Mueller advised.

"Very well, if she's that foolish to come then she too will meet an untimely end with the others" Herr Wagner said whimsically.

"Aye sir!" Allan didn't delay as Lento entered as Allan was leaving.

"Ah Lento, you must have ESP, I was just thinking I need to ask you something…" Herr Wagner smiled darkly.

Lento watched as Dr. Mueller and Allan left the bridge.

"Yes sir, what is it?" Lento asked curiously.

"When is the dark moon?" Herr Wagner asked looking up toward the waning moon.

"Shouldn't be but a few more days, the moon as you can see is waning" Lento explained.

"Good, I think I may know a reckless and wicked candidate that might just be conducive for our next ritual" Herr Wagner said slowly.

"Hmmm… and who might you suggest?" Lento regarded him with intrigue.

At that moment, Gaspar entered the bridge.

"You called sir?" Gaspar asked crudely as he walked in.

"Why Gaspar, yes…yes indeed I did…" Herr Wagner smiled with a calm demeanor.

Lento looked at Gaspar suddenly taking off his shades in disbelief then looked at Herr Wagner as if the man was crazy.

"I'm sorry sir that I disobeyed your orders!" Gaspar said as if he were suddenly a soldier in the army.

"Well Gaspar… I may be willing to forgive this insolence if you agree to a task when I ask you" Herr Wagner's voice replied cunningly.

Gaspar didn't know what to think. "Of course, what would this task be? Killing someone? Abducting more women? Robbing more folk?" Gaspar asked fervently.

"Not this time… my murderous canon… when the time comes I shall let you know. Until then I need you to help us with a welcoming party for Tintin" Herr Wagner expounded.

"Aye sir!" Gaspar saluted.

"Good, go find Allan…dismissed!" Herr Wagner replied back crudely as Gaspar left.

Lento stood there almost dumbfounded unable to believe what he just saw.

"Is something wrong Master Lento?" Herr Wagner detected a sudden confusion from him.

"Um… just confused sir, nothing more…" Lento nodded.

"Trust me my eager friend…for now return back to the conference room…we have guests arriving soon" Herr Wagner said adjusting some of the gages.

"Guests?" Lento questioned.

"Tintin and his entourage…whoever they may be" Herr Wagner whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Fakir, Rastapopoulos, and Lady Ravena sat in the room looking over a map of the ship when Dr. Mueller suddenly walked in.

"Dr. Mueller!" Rastapopoulos greeted.

"Ah Mr. Rastapopoulos! We meet again" Dr. Mueller nodded taking a seat at the table.

The Fakir had his head down on the table grabbing his temples.

"What's wrong with you?" Dr. Mueller asked.

"An extreme use of my abilities has severely weakened me" the Fakir answered meekly.

"Ah Dr. Mueller, it is a pleasure to see you once again…" Lady Ravena stood up.

"No need my lady!" Dr. Mueller said kissing her hand.

"So how did the experiment and stone collecting go?" Lady Ravena asked as if she was a bit more privy to more classified information.

"The experiment was moderately successful, but it did not achieve the desired effect… we need more tests" Dr. Mueller said darkly.

"And more tests you shall have Doctor" Lady Ravena smiled.

"I have the special cargo of subjects you have requested in the hold" Rastapopoulos commented.

"Excellent! We must get started right away…I have the cursed virus which came deep within the Soviet Chapter" Dr. Mueller acknowledged.

"Please don't tell me I need to hypnotize anyone else…" the Fakir whined.

"No, you're work is finished for now… go get some rest for now" Lady Ravena smiled.

"Thank you my lady, you are too gracious!" the Fakir smiled leaving the room.

"Yes…I know…" Lady Ravena said with a patronizing tone.

Shortly after that comment Lento entered the room and almost seconds later, Ivan began knocking behind him.

"Were all of you going somewhere?" Lento asked.

"We are going to prepare the new specimens for our arriving guests… would you like to join us?" Lady Ravena said almost seductively.

"Why of course…" Lento nodded with a smile.

"Boss…" Ivan whispered.

"Ivan, great timing, you will accompany us down to the hold" Lento nodded.

"The hold?" Ivan asked a bit puzzled.

"Yes…don't ask questions, just come" Lento motioned as they all began to make their way down into the lower decks of the ship.

"Boss… I believe you may have gotten what you wanted" Ivan whispered as they walked.

"What do you mean? About Gaspar?" Lento carefully whispered back.

"Yes…" Ivan nodded.

"Things seemed to have backfired on me…" Lento replied regretfully.

"What was that?" Lady Ravena asked looking back.

"Nothing my lady, just getting some minor details" Lento smiled.

"I see…" Lady Ravena said unconcerned.

"Wow! The Fakir's head must be about ready to explode" Rastapopoulos commented.

"Indeed" Lady Ravena agreed.

Crewmen were working like robots not paying them any attention.

"This is a bit eerie even for me" admitted.

"The All Seeing Eye knows and sees all…best to make sure you're on the right side" Lady Ravena said slowly.

"We should only do two experiments… we don't want to waste our most powerful weapons just yet… we could have not only Tintin's allies, but also the law against us if they are foolish enough to try to intervene" Dr. Mueller sighed.

"Agreed…Herr Wagner has chosen his allies wisely…most of them at least…" Lady Ravena finished sarcastically.

They walked into one of the last holds that had a bay door. The room was dimly lit and there were only a couple of small portal windows high above. The hold was filled with many crates, then in the back, a cage hooked to a strong chain and pulley attached to the ceiling sat empty in the back. Lento jumped back startled by the sudden growling.

"Ah! My pets!" Rastapopoulos smiled.

"Just how many of those do we have here?" Lento asked.

"We have about six…two in each of these three crates" Rastapopoulos replied.

"I thought you would have gotten more of them?" Dr. Mueller looked a bit disappointed.

"These are top breed and mean! Hehehehe!" Rastapopoulos laughed.

"We'll use what we have then, I will insert the vial when you feed them…say fresh meat?" Dr. Mueller smiled.

"Of course!" Rastapopoulos agreed.

"Herr Wagner has something even more sinister up his sleeve…" Lady Ravena replied mysteriously.

"What could that be?" Lento asked even more intrigued.

"Let's just say from some old information that we know one of Tintin's deepest fears…" Lady Ravena listened to the growling coming from the crates.

"What would that be?" Lento pressed.

"Patience…you'll see my eager one" Lady Ravena concluded vaguely.

"Yes, now we only need to set the bait and wait for our prey" Rastapopoulos agreed heartily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Benton awoke again, but this time to smell of fire? He quickly jumped off his bed and looked around realizing he was back in his grandmother's house so many years ago. Quickly he dashed out of his room and a blazing glow was coming from downstairs.

"I know you have it you old hag!" a man yelled.

"…I don't know…what you're talking…about…" an old woman answered.

Young Benton walked down the stairs slowly as he saw the fire blazing with two men standing over his grandmother.

"Grandmother!" Benton shouted out.

The two men looked up, but this time Benton saw the face of the closest one. He was a tall man wearing a black trench coat and hat. He removed his shades and looked at Benton dead in the eyes. He had an ice blue and a red eye. Benton grabbed his chest in fear never wanting to remember what he just saw.

"There's the kid! He knows where it is!" the other man shouted.

"I'll get him, you deal with the old crone" the other man shouted in a German accent.

"Run Benton! Take the heirloom and run!" the old lady forced out.

Benton turned back to retrieve what his grandmother was talking about while crying "grandmother!"

Suddenly Benton was at a window and he jumped falling into the bushes as the house began to burn brighter. The tall man stared at him from above. That look now burned itself in Benton's memory as he woke back in his cabin aboard the Sea Serpent with a start. Benton took a deep breath remembering the details of the dream and then all the sudden things began to make horrifying sense to him.

"The heirloom! Lucille! The kids!" Benton whispered frantically.

Benton looked out the dark portal. Very little light seemed to be coming from the ship elsewhere. The ship was moving, but in what direction he wasn't sure. There would be no jumping ship in the middle of the sea. Benton began to understand why these people were after him and his brother, but had no clue what the significance of the heirloom meant. The more Benton thought, the stronger the memory became. Then he came to the revelation that the man who questioned him with the red eye was indeed one of the two responsible for the murder of his grandmother.

Benton decided he would do whatever he could to make sure that this man had the most trouble trying to get whatever it was he wanted out of him, albeit he had no clue what this man could want from him now that he had the stone. He would try to reclaim this heirloom if he could.

"Why after so many years does he want it now?" was all Benton could ask.

Benton inspected the room for anything useful that would aid him in possibly escaping and finding a place to hide on the ship. A small cot for a bed with a sheet, blanket, and pillow were some of the furnishings. A desk with a drawer, a lamp, and a wooden chair was the only other furnishing. Nothing was in the drawer.

"Think Benton! Think! You're the brother of a super sleuth investigator!" Benton said out loud in frustration.

"Guards!" Benton said loudly, but no one responded.

"Guards! I'm hungry!" Benton repeated, but still no response.

Usually someone would at least holler out "Pipe down in there!" but nothing. Benton jiggled the door knob and surprisingly it began to turn and the door opened.

Benton slowly opened the door and peeked around the corner. The guard who brought him food and watched his room was standing right there. Benton quickly back into the room. Benton was waiting for the man to come parading into the room to see what was going on, but nothing happened. Benton waited a few more minutes as he could hear the beating of his own heart. Two minutes, then three minutes passed, and still not one response or sound of any movement.

"Things just seem to get more and more stranger!" Benton thought.

Benton took a deep breath and decided to peep around the corner again. Quietly he slowly looked and the same man was standing there quietly leaning against the wall staring straight ahead it seemed. Again, Benton's sense of self-preservation made him duck back into the room. This time Benton waited only another minute. After he heard nothing he decided to slowly move out into the hall. The man still stood quietly perplexing Benton. Any normal person would be able to see out of their residual sight that someone was movie beside them, so what was wrong with this picture?

"Um… sir?" Benton said in a low voice slowly walking closer to the man. The man still stood there quietly with his eyes closed. Benton's curiosity wanted to figure out what was wrong with this man, but his opportunistic side told him to forget about it and not look a gift horse in the mouth.

Benton looked down the long dimly lit corridor. Several more cabins were on both sides and up ahead he could see a pair of double doors. Benton looked behind him to see if the man was following him and all was quiet. This was more than disconcerting to him as something unnatural seemed to fill the air which went against all logic he held firmly in. Benton quickly darted down the corridor towards the double doors. He couldn't tell whether his steps really were echoing loudly or if it was all just in his head.

Benton pushed through the double doors remembering he came this way when he was moved from the previous cell. Then it dawned on him that he wasn't the only prisoner on this ship. A moral dilemma hit him. He could try to sneak up to the top deck and perhaps find a life boat to try to lower into the water, or he could try to help the other prisoners in his initial cell. Benton wanted to reclaim his heirloom too, but knew it might get him caught; besides, his life was more important than some stone with strange green etchings on it. Too many choices demanded quick decisions as he had no clue how much time he would have before he would be missed.

Benton could feel the ship suddenly begin to slow down as the swaying of this ship subsided almost to none. It was late from what Benton could tell, but if they were going into a port, this will make his escape all the easier. Benton sighed one last time looking up the stairwell and looking down. The upward route looked much more appealing as it was much better lit than the downward route as it was almost dark. Benton could almost feel as if his mind was playing tricks on him, but he slowly began descending down the stairway. He hoped that all the unnatural feelings he felt were nothing more than his imagination running wild and that he wouldn't later come to regret his decision.

He could hear each step he took as if it were magnified many times more. The paranoia crept into his mind about being discovered but he willfully ignored it. He counted four flights of stairs that he walked up from, then he was about to enter the double doors until he heard a loud laughing and a few pairs of foot-steps walking his way.

"Yikes! I'd better hide!" Benton thought as he began tip-toeing back up a flight of stairs. He peeked through the double doors up a floor and thankfully no one seemed to be in the corridor. He opened them just wide enough so he could slip through and close the door without making any noise and waited to hear which direction these people would be walking in.

"Those are my lovely birdies! Cute and obedient! Hehehehe!" a devious voice laughed as the double doors into the stairwell opened a floor below him.

"Whatever you say Gaspar, they're not going anywhere" another voice said nonchalantly.

"You think I could have a turn with one of them?" a man with a Russian accent asked.

"Sure! For a Sterling pound that is…after we capture that Tintin" the devious voice responded crudely.

"Come on, I helped you out earlier… give me a better deal" the man with the Russian voice pleaded.

"Well…I'll think about it!" the devious voice said as the steps began to echo in the stairwell.

"Things sure are getting stranger around here!" a forth voice said.

"You can say that again!" the first voice replied as the sound of the steps seemed little by little to diminish in volume. Finally Benton could no longer make out what they were saying as the sounds of the voices and steps seemed to mix together making the sounds undecipherable.

Benton sighed in relief when he heard a pair of double doors further below open and shut. Quickly Benton crept back down a flight of stairs and entered the corridor. This corridor was not long. It only had a few doors on the right side. Benton quickly crept to the end of the hallway putting his ear to the door to listen. Again, it was very quiet. Benton slowly proceeded to open the door. Two men stood slouched against the wall with their eyes closed and arms folded.

"What is happening on this ship!?" Benton wondered.

This room looked like a food storage area perhaps with canned goods and bottles of wine, but why have two men guard it? Benton kept looking around until it hit him where the man on the left stood. He slowly walked up to the wine shelf against the wall and looked behind the man to find a lever.

"Bingo!" Benton thought as he vaguely remembered the secret door.

Benton tightened his fists expecting the noise from the wall shifting to wake the sleeping men. The shelf slid to the left side revealing a small door. He quickly opened it and found a door with a valve mechanism on it. He turned the valve until the door lock released and opened. He could finally see the prisoners as the light from the room shone in.

"I've come to help!" Benton whispered.

The only response he got was some frightened cries.

"No! No! I'm not here to hurt you, I want to help!" Benton tried to explain, but it did no good.

Benton stood by the door and motioned for them to come out.

"Escape!" Benton whispered.

"Es…cape?" one girl whispered back.

"Yes! Escape! Freedom!" Benton whispered gently.

Another girl's voice began speaking in a foreign tongue which he did not understand. After a minute the girls slowly came out of the cell as Benton found a long heavy flashlight that could be used as a club on a shelf. Benton looked at the two Asian girls. They looked bruised and malnourished. Benton figured communication may be a problem, so he began to use his hands hoping they would understand him.

"Shhh…" Benton motioned for them to quietly follow him.

As they walked through the secret door, the two guards caught the girls by surprise. One of them screamed instantly.

"Shh….!" Benton panicked as he saw their eyes open and instantly come for them.

"Shit!" Benton said out loud.

Each man grabbed one of the girls which were enough distractions for him. Benton quickly reacted using the butt of the flashlight to knock one of the crewmen out cold. The other quickly looked to Benton pushing the girl he grabbed aside so he could charge at Benton. Benton swung the flashlight as he ran at him but was pinned him to the wall. The man grabbed Benton's arm trying to wrestle away the flashlight while grabbing his throat. Benton stomped hard on the man's foot but the boots were too strong. By good fortune the man let go and crumpled into the floor. Benton looked up to see one of the Asian girls had grabbed the other flashlight.

"Thanks!" Benton coughed.

Benton didn't waste any time. He quickly began dragging the two men into the cell and quickly sealed them in.

"Es…cape? Sorry…I no speak English…" one of the Asian girls replied.

"Escape!" Benton smiled while nodding.

"Attention receiving personnel! Return to your stations and prepare to receive cargo!" an announcement blared through an intercom startling all three of them.

Benton motioned for them to follow him after he tried to make the room look like nothing had happened. As Benton led them through the corridor he began to realize this was not going to be easy as doors began to open and suddenly he could hear a lot of movement.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The ride south along the Irish coast seemed to be long as everyone remained quiet in anticipation of what might happen next. A couple more hours passed and they had reached the port of Dublin. It was after midnight and not much activity seemed to be going on in the harbor. None of the ships in or outside the port resembled the Sea Serpent from what they could see.

"Do you recognize any of these ships?" Officer Jenkins asked as they slowed down riding around the port.

"No, I'm afraid not…" Thompson sighed.

"Alas, it seems they have given us the slip again!" Thomson sighed too.

"I've never seen it myself" Tintin commented.

Chang was outside the steering room walking along the front and back of the boat keenly observing. After almost thirty minutes of looking, Chang returned.

"See anything?" Officer Jenkins turned to Chang.

"It seems our enemy is more resourceful than we thought" Chang replied.

"They must know we're on their trail" Tintin nodded until he spotted a smaller freighter ship continuing south.

"Officer Jenkins, I say we continue south. If they know we're onto them, then they may be avoiding coming to a port near the main harbor" Tintin suggested.

"That makes sense" Officer Jenkins shrugged.

"That's brilliant Tintin!" Thompson smiled.

"Indeed it it!" Thomson agreed.

Both of the Detectives knew when things became too complicated they could always count on Tintin.

"Maybe we can sneak up on them in the dark" Tintin commented.

"They're expecting us Tintin. We cannot allow ourselves to sink into this kind of false sense of security" Chang disagreed.

"Why do you say that Mr. Chang?" Officer Riley finally spoke up.

"Because, they want us to come…" Chang said grimly.

Officer Riley lit a match to light a cigarette and began smoking.

"All of this talk of supernatural crap really sends chills up my spine" Officer Jenkins replied.

"Don't worry Officer, just guard the boat when we arrive and wait quietly for us. I think we should be fine" Tintin said clearing the air.

"Let's keep a distance from that boat then so they may lead us to the Sea Serpent" Thompson suggested.

"Indeed! They may be working for that other ship!" Thomson agreed.

"How do you know they will lead us to that ship?" Officer Jenkins asked curiously.

"Um…well to be precise…" Thomson started.

"They are heading towards Dublin so it makes sense!" Thompson nodded cheerfully.

"This is Dublin! How long have you two been Detectives?" Officer Jenkins asked a bit condescendingly.

"I mean they're heading south at any rate!" Thomson corrected a bit embarassed.

"Just how vast a network is this cult anyways?" Officer Riley asked.

"It seems like their tentacles reach far and wide and is nothing to be taken lightly officer so we should proceed with extreme caution" Tintin voiced Chang's sentiment.

They rode silently for almost another hour until a patch of fog seemed to rolling in from the coast. Before the fog began to lower the visibility, they could see another ship in the distance for short period which Chang recognized the outline. The fog began to thicken and it disappeared. Tintin swallowed in anticipation as he could feel his palms becoming sweaty. Both Detectives were adjusting their hats and fidgeting nervously. The two HM Custom Guardsmen seemed to maintain their level of professionalism. Chang could feel the tension in the air but realized now was not the time to let fear hinder them. Tintin reached into his pocket and suddenly remembered the small part of the yellow marked cube. Tintin felt a splash of confidence thinking that perhaps maybe this small mysterious piece of stone could grant him some bargaining power should things not go so well.

here...


	51. Unsettling Calm

**CHAPTER 51**

Tintin clenched his fist as he put on a black coat and his small satchel that the Professor had given to him. He took out his utility belt which the Captain had mistakenly demonstrated in the lab. He reviewed the contents making sure that he knew each item and its use so he could is it in a moment's notice. Thoughts were flashing in his mind about what could play out even though he fought hard to keep his mind clear. Tintin was nerves were gnawing at his iron will. The HM Custom Guardsmen were closely watching the ships ahead and trying to navigate as close as possible without them noticing. Even Snowy began whining a bit sensing his master's anxiety.

"Tintin? Is everything ok?" Chang whispered to him with concern.

"Yes…I'm fine…" Tintin said absent mindedly still seeing images in his mind of a not so good outcome.

Snowy continued whining and tried to jump up on Tintin.

Tintin ignored Snowy as he had one hand on his gun and the other on the belt of his satchel staring directly ahead.

"Snowy! What's wrong?" Thomson said picking up Tintin's little friend.

Snowy responded by whining a little licking Thompson directly on the nose.

"Now Snowy! You know that…tha—ah—ah aacchhooooo!" Thompson sneezed.

"For Pete's sake Thompson!" Thomson said taking Snowy, but Snowy gave Thomson a kiss on the nose as well.

"Snowy…boy…you know…ah-ah ahhh choooo!" Thomson sneezed as well.

"Here Chang! Take him!" Thomson began frantically searching for a handkerchief.

"What's wrong Snowy?" Chang asked sensing Snowy's concern.

"Tintin, I think Snowy is trying to tell you something" Chang said handing Snowy to Tintin.

"Hehehe! Both of you aren't allergic to my poor Snowy are you?" Tintin laughed briefly.

"I think Chang is right Tintin! Aaachoo!" Thomson sneezed again.

"Maybe we are allergic to his kisses…ah-ah!" Thompson started to sneeze but found a handkerchief and blew his nose hard.

"Hey Thompson! Don't be so greedy with the hanky now will you!" Thomson scolded.

"Why Detectives, you've been close to Snowy like this before and you never sneezed like that" Tintin was amused.

"Well Tintin… I don't think it's Snowy so much you see…" Thomson started.

"Not so much Snowy…but the kisses on the nose…" Thompson finished wiping his nose handing Thomson the used handkerchief as Thomson gave him a disgusted look. Thomson blew his nose as one would a trumpet.

"I think Snowy accomplished what he sat out to do" Chang smiled.

"I'm sorry everyone… I will try to be a better…" Tintin said petting Snowy.

Officer Riley looked at the four of them and sighed, "What a hapless bunch you are".

"Perhaps we are Riley, but we are the only 'hapless' bunch that will deal with these criminals" Tintin replied calmly.

"Suspected criminals, we didn't actually see them get on the ship" Officer Jenkins corrected.

"Fine, we'll do our job" Tintin didn't want to argue.

"We'd better slow the ship down. Perhaps with this fog we won't even be noticed" Officer Jenkins replied.

"I see the ship we've been following, it looks like it's come to a stop" Officer Riley commented.

"Tintin! Up ahead just through the fog—that's…the Sea Serpent" Chang whispered pointing at the lights ahead.

"Great Snakes!" Tintin whispered just able to see the outline of the ship.

The wind picked up a bit and the waves became just a bit choppier. The boat began rocking more even at their slow speed.

"That's strange, for the weather to begin changing so quickly" Thomson observed glancing through the front.

"Indeed it is, one can never predict what the sea will bring" Thompson agreed.

"I think this is as close as we should get" Tintin suddenly suggested as they were now somewhere in between the cargo ship they were tailing and the Sea Serpent.

"I can see both ships silhouettes and their lit areas, I wonder if they can see us?" Officer Riley said a bit concerned.

"Chang, let's step outside to see if we can see and hear better. Officer Riley, can I use your binoculars?" Tintin asked quickly.

"Sure, just be careful" Officer Riley said taking them off from around his neck. Tintin and Chang quickly stepped out near the front of the boot as Tintin tries to focus on what's going on up ahead.

A couple of smaller boats went speeding by towards the Sea Serpent which was lit up on the opposite end. The boats stop barely visible next to the Sea Serpent. Voices shouting can be heard over the waves but not loud enough to be understood. Chang waits patiently next to Tintin trying to listen and watch. Tintin can't see the railing so well, but sees something or someone being thrown overboard.

"Huh?" Tintin suddenly reacted a bit taken back.

"Look Chang!" Tintin whispers handing him the binoculars as the waves make it increasingly difficult to get a steady view.

"They just threw something overboard!" Chang exclaimed.

"Again?" Tintin asked bit worried.

"Yes…oh! Another!" Chang replied with a bit of disgust in his voice.

"Did you just see that?!" Thomson said a bit startled by the sudden movement.

"Indeed I did Thomson! What in blazes?!" Thompson echoed his sentiment.

"Shh…not so loud Detectives… if we do have any element of surprise we need to keep it. What did you see?" Tintin scolded.

"Oh sorry Tintin" Thompson nodded.

"Sorry we are Tintin we saw a bright bolt of lightning in the sky" Thomson frowned as he was trying to see what Chang was looking at.

"Chang give us a look" Thompson said holding his hand out for the binoculars.

"Ok but be careful not to drop them" Chang warned.

Thompson looked through noticing a couple of crates were being loaded onto the Sea Serpent. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary.

"They seem to be loading some cargo of some kind" Thompson strained to look.

"It's hard to tell what could be in those crates" Tintin commented.

"Give me a look now will ya Thompson!" Thomson said reaching to take the binoculars from Thompson.

"Now just wait a minute!" Thompson snapped.

After a few moments the boats began to speed back to the other cargo boat, and it was at that point Thompson noticed something odd as a wave caused him to look into the water near the Sea Serpent.

"Now ain't that strange!" Thompson gasped.

"What do you see?" Tintin asked curiously.

"For a moment there I thought I saw someone swimming in the water, I looked again and they were gone" Thompson said with a perplexed look on his face.

"Who?! Could you see what they looked like?" Tintin asked a bit panicked.

"I couldn't tell… it looked like they dived under water?" Thompson answered a bit confused.

"What are you talking about Thompson? It's my turn now! You've had them long enough!" Thomson said impatiently.

"Wait! I'm not finished yet!" Thompson snapped back moving the binoculars out of Thomson's reach. At that moment big wave came by rocking the boat a bit more than usual causing both of them to lose their balance as a result of their horseplay.

"Whoa!" both of them shouted grabbing onto each other about to fall into the water.

"Detectives!" Tintin whispered loudly.

Having only a moment to react, Tintin and Chang quickly reached out and grabbed both Detectives keeping them from falling into the water.

"Oh no! The binoculars!" Chang panicked as Thompson let go of them.

"You are a hapless bunch! The lot of ya!" Officer Riley scolded quickly snatching the binoculars in the air as Thompson dropped them.

Tintin and Chang didn't even hear Officer Riley come out of the steering room.

"All of you are making enough noise out here to scare a ghost away! Now be still! The lot of ya!" Officer Riley continued to scold them as he took his binoculars back into the steering room.

"What's wrong with him?" Thomson frowned.

"Yea, he needs to calm down a bit" Thompson agreed as Tintin and Chang made sure both Detectives had their balance back.

"No Detectives, he's right! We may as well forget about the element of surprise now for sure" Tintin said a bit agitated.

"We're your boss Tintin!" Thomson retorted back.

"Precisely, you should show us a bit more respect" Thompson nodded.

A surge of anger really came over Tintin as his face began to turn a shade of red.

"Respect!?" Tintin almost bellowed but caught his self.

"Tintin please" Chang interjected quietly.

Tintin took a deep breath after hearing Chang's voice of reason.

"Listen Detectives, you do have my respect, but since you are both my boss it's high time the both of you start acting like it!" Tintin said in a low voice.

Both Thompson and Thomson looked at Tintin in dismay as he walked back to the steering room.

"Come on Detectives you can do better than this, you must be more careful" Chang said tactfully.

"You see Chang a subordinate does not treat his boss like that" Thomson complained.

"I understand Mr. Thomson, but you must also understand not only do we have a mission, but for Tintin this is much more personal as we believe his brother is also a captive on board this ship" Chang quietly explained patiently.

"Tintin was very upset, what do you think Thomson?" Thompson noticed Tintin speaking to the HM Customs Guards.

"I wouldn't say upset Detectives, just nervous and needs you to do your best—" Chang paused looking over the boat sensing the sudden change in the air. Then Chang noticed a feint peculiar smell.

"Best what Chang?" Thomson questioned a bit annoyed knowing Chang was right.

"Shhh!" Chang quietly began looking around the edges of the front of the boat as it rocked around the waves.

Chang ducked down on his hands and knees grabbing a life saver with a rope attached.

"Is someone drowning?" Thomson whispered.

"Arm yourselves Detectives and be ready" Chang said more serious than usual. Thomson and Thompson looked at each other confused but got down on their hands taking out their guns. None of the Detectives saw anything suspicious but decided maybe Chang could be right.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Can all of you get us to the other side of the ship somewhat quietly?" Tintin asked.

"As long as it doesn't get much foggier or the waves much choppier we should be able to" Officer Jenkins replied.

"Then let's do it" Tintin said as they began slowly maneuvering closer to the opposite side of the Sea Serpent.

"One of the Detectives said they swore they saw someone in the water" Tintin commented.

"Maybe it's the fog affecting their minds" Officer Riley dismissed as they slowly went around the big ship.

"We're going to have to use torches because it is getting darker as clouds are starting to cover the moon completely" Tintin watched as the light was slowly diminishing.

Suddenly Snowy began looking towards the door growling with his ears perked up and tail sticking straight out.

"We have some in the box by the corner of the wall…what's gotten into your dog all the sudden?" Officer Jenkins asked while carefully trying to get a little closer to the ship.

"Snowy? What is it boy?" Tintin asked looking at him as he kept backing away from the door. Tintin looked up suspiciously, but didn't see anything far beyond since most of the boats lights were turned off.

"Time to shed some more light on the situation…ah, here they are" Tintin said picking up two turning one on as it shot a beam of light straight ahead revealing someone standing up on the back of the boat. It wasn't either of the Detectives or Chang.

"Great Snakes!" Tintin gasped loudly holding the torch behind them.

"What did we tell you about—" Officer Riley turned around to see what Tintin saw.

When Tintin first shined the light at this intruder, it looked like it could have been a person, until he noticed the green scaled skin and bugged out eyes. The creature stood over five feet tall and looked around as if it was trying to smell the air. Its webbed hands had claws at the end of each of its digits. As soon as the light hit it, it shielded its eyes and ran for the steering room.

"What the Hell is that!?" Officer Jenkins blurted out as soon as he saw it. The creature slammed itself against the door began trying to force it open.

"I don't know what it is but this will light up its life" Officer Riley said taking out his gun.

"So much for surprises, looks like we're the ones getting surprised" Tintin said taking out his gun as the door flew open. Snowy backed behind Tintin barking.

Officer Riley fired his gun immediately at the alien looking creature that reminded him of something that came from the black lagoon. Tintin kept his flashlight and gun trained on the creature as it was knocked back being hit in the shoulder. It screamed out showing its razor sharp teeth growling menacingly.

"Fire!" Officer Riley shouted at Tintin firing again snapping Tintin out of his initial shock. The creature was hit in the leg this time. Black ooze seeped out of the wound. Tintin fired his gun at the creature hitting one of its arms. It ran at all three of them with arms flailing wildly.

"That thing isn't human!" Officer Jenkins declared.

Despite the injuries this creature had, it took a couple wild swipes at all three of them sending them flying for cover. The creature closed in on both Officer Jenkins and Riley growling as they were trying to take another shot, but suddenly a life saver was thrown over the creature's head. Tintin was suddenly got a surge of adrenaline looking back as the creature spun around with an open clawed hand and swung at whoever was behind it. Chang easily dropped and tumbled toward Tintin.

"Now Detectives!" Chang shouted.

The creature suddenly was yanked by its neck out the door as it reached around trying to take off the life saver.

"Bravo Chang! Detectives!" Tintin praised.

"Don't praise us yet!" Chang said as the creature turned around to face both Detectives holding the rope.

"Oh dear Thompson!" Thomson started to panic.

"It's looking and coming right at us!" Thompson said frightfully.

"Move!" Tintin shouted as both Detectives ran to the opposite side of the boat.

The growling green scaled creature swatted at both where they just stood moments ago.

"I think he's trying to kill us Thompson!" Thomson exclaimed.

"I do believe you're right!" Thompson said as the creature paused a moment to decide which one of them to finish. Everything was happening so quickly that both of the Detectives clumsily dropped their guns as they ran. The creature eyed Thomson first then decided to go after Thompson instead.

"Oh no you don't!" Tintin shouted firing another shot hitting the creature in the leg again this time causing it to trip towards Thompson. Black ooze splashed out on both Detectives as it was hit, but it still continued relentlessly crawling.

"Your canes Detectives!" Tintin shouted.

"What are they going to do?!" Thomson shrieked.

"Fire those tranquilizers at it!" Tintin quickly answered.

"Oh!" Thompson remembered crawling away from the creature as it quickly crawled towards him.

Thompson held the end of his cane towards the creature and pressed the button on the end of his cane sending a dart with poison on it flying and hitting the creature right in the mouth by wild chance. The creature continued crawling toward Thompson as it yanked the tranquilizer dart out of its mouth throwing it on the deck.

"Don't worry Thompson! I'll save you!" Thomson said firing one of his tranquilizers from his cane at the creature scoring a hit on its back. The creature growled loudly again, but still continued as Chang and Tintin ran outside to join them. Thomson ran over and whacked the creature over the head with his cane.

The creature grabbed the cane pulling it with amazing strength sending Thomson flying over towards Thompson landing on top of him.

"You see! I told you I would save you!" Thomson said a bit dopey after bumping his head.

The creature was only a few yards away from them, but the tranquilizer finally began to slow it down.

"Come on Chang, help me pull the rope!" Tintin acted quickly grabbing the bit of rope in the creature's wake that it had now tangled itself in while trying to crawl towards the Detectives getting a bit too close for comfort. Chang quickly grabbed the rope with Tintin.

"Now! Pull!" Tintin shouted as he and Chang pulled with all of their strength just hard enough to keep it from getting any closer to the Detectives. It reached for them just inches away. It slowly turned to glare at Chang and Tintin, but slowly began dropping to the deck and stopped breathing.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Thompson slowly stood up shaking his head.

"Precisely Thompson!" Thomson too was regaining his balance after crashing into his partner.

"What is that thing!?" Officer Riley demanded looking at the black ooze covered looking reptilian creature as lied there motionless.

"I don't know Riley, but something tells me we'd better radio for help and proceed with extreme caution" Tintin said shining his light on the deck

"Come on Jenkins, give me a hand and let's toss this freak of nature back into the water" Riley said giving the thing a disgusted look. Snowy finally came out of the steering room getting a look at the horrid creature.

The two guardsmen grabbed the creature by its arms and legs and tossed it overboard.

"I hope that thing won't come back for us" Jenkins commented.

"As many times as we shot it I doubt it will" Tintin looked as the monstrous creature sunk beneath the waves.

Officer Riley ran back to the steering room momentarily. After a couple of minutes he returned with a worried look on his face.

"The signal seems to be jammed. I can't get anything out" Riley said as it began to thunder off in the distance.

"Keep trying, we got to get on that ship" Tintin said surveying the railing.

"I do hope they don't have any more of those" Thomson crossed his fingers.

"Just make sure you're well-armed Detectives" Chang reminded them.

"Ok then, I'm going to use my gizmo to get aboard the ship and then tie this rope to the railing so the rest of you can climb your way onboard" Tintin explained.

"Ok Tintin, please be careful" Chang pleaded.

"I will, it won't take long" Tintin reassured picking Snowy up.

Jenkins shined his torch toward the railing higher up. Tintin held a torch in one hand looking for a good place to aim his cable and claw until he found a spot he was satisfied with.

"Hold on Snowy" Tintin warned.

Instantly Tintin pressed the belt release as it shot the cable belt with the claw immediately extending to its full length. It spun around the bottom rail getting a good grip.

"I sure hope the Professor's gizmo won't mess up" Tintin crossed his fingers and Snowy covered his eyes with his paws as they both suddenly were pulled up. Tintin quickly reached out grabbing the railing to keep them from slamming into it. Tintin sat Snowy down on the deck and climbed over the top bar. At that moment Tintin could feel rain drops falling. Tintin looked around the deck to see if anyone was around, but luckily no one could be seen nearby. Could it be they were still oblivious to their presence?

"Watch my back Snowy" Tintin charged his companion as he began taking the rope back out of his satchel and securing a knot. Snowy stood firmly on all fours behind his master bravely, but hoped not to see another one of those "toadmen" Snowy mentally referred to them as. The back of the ship had almost no lighting which Tintin found really odd. In the back of his mind he hoped that the enemy was not trying to lull them into a false sense of security.

Snowy looked into the shadows with his teeth barred. His doggy senses told him there was danger everywhere. Snowy knew they were being watched and could sense other presences, but could not see them. The only thing Snowy knew to do was to bark as loud as he could to warn his master should anything visibly pose a threat. He began thinking about Haddock, Lucille, and Cocoa, wondered how they were doing, and if they were ok. Snowy didn't want to stay another moment on that boat because he could feel with every fiber in his furry little body that they were now among something terribly dark.

**(Again, thank all of you for your continued support from all over the world!)**


	52. Perserverance

**CHAPTER 52**

Benton's palms were sweating, his heart was racing, and every moment seemed like an eternity. The two young Asian women were close behind Benton feeling alive for the first time in weeks. Their thoughts were of getting off this dreadful ship and ending their nightmares. Slowly Benton opened the door into the stairwell poking his head out with one hand up behind him. Benton listened for almost a minute making sure it was perfectly quiet; and then he led them quietly up the stairwell. Each step they took seemed to echo loudly. Any second, his abductors were going to appear was all Benton could think of. He held tightly onto the club like torch until they reached the main deck.

Benton could see it was late at night and the front side of the deck was the only side illuminated. A crew was busy working with cranes and loading equipment; and, one man seemed to have a loud mouth over all shouting curses with every chance he got. Benton could see they were not too far from the coast, but thought better of simply just jumping off and swimming to shore. The two young women were nervously staying close to their savior.

"Good this makes things easy… now all we need to do is find a life boat" Benton thought.

"This way" Benton whispered and motioned with his hands.

Everyone's attention seemed to be focused elsewhere for the moment as they crept to the other side of the ship. Benton kept looking over the railing hoping to see a life boat somewhere, but didn't see any. Benton kept looking over his shoulder as they were frantically trying to find the means to escape. It was already dark and difficult to see trying not to use their torches. To make things more difficult a big patch of fog began to roll in.

"Great! The fog chooses a good time to come in!" Benton sighed.

The fog was quickly making more difficult to see. Benton suddenly could hear voices up ahead. Benton did his best to keep a clear mind. He looked around trying to find anywhere they could hide. The deck had crates stacked up and chained. Benton saw a single crate that could be used as a way of climbing the crates.

"Come!" Benton whispered.

The young women didn't need to know English to understand what they needed to do. Benton dashed toward the center of the deck and began climbing the three to four crate high stacks. Each crate was just a bit over a meter high. Benton had no problem getting up on to the highest stacks near the center. The taller Asian woman was agile enough to climb without any help. The shorter young woman was not as skilled at climbing. The sounds of the footsteps and voices were getting louder. Benton reached down and helped pull her up and motioned for them to do what he was doing. Benton lied flat on the crates above not daring to make a sound.

"I hear Gaspar is one pissed off man!" a voice with a Russian accent said.

"I know…his girls are missing" another voice with a Russian accent replied.

"Who cares about them, it's not our fault women want nothing to do with that bruto ragazzo. Tintin's brother is missing and if Herr Wagner finds out it's curtains for all of us…capisce!" a third voice with an Italian accent said a bit more urgently.

Benton knew that from that point on, things were going to get a bit hairy for them. If they were going to escape they better do it now. Benton couldn't tell how many people were walking by, only that with the combination of it being night and the fog rolling in, they seemed to be undetected. The winds began to pick up, thunder began rumbling in the background, and flashes of lightning began lighting up the western skies.

"We've got to get off this ship and fast!" Benton said under his breath as he began scouting around for any sign of a life boat.

He continued looking as each flash of lightning in the distance became brighter. By the third flash he finally located a lifeboat.

"There's a guardian angel watching out for us!" Benton thought as he tactfully decided to hang and drop off the other side of the stack of crates. The young Asian women were both frightened but anything else would be better than being locked away for the whims of a brutal pervert.

"Come on, I'll catch you if you fall" Benton whispered realizing they couldn't understand him except with his gestures.

Both young ladies were determined to escape and that determination gave them the drive to keep going. There were a couple other lifeboats Benton spotted but ran for the closest one. Benton began to unseal the covering of the lifeboat nervously watching over his shoulder. The two young Asian women both were watching behind Benton as he was trying to untie the knots until he finally was able to remove the covering allowing them to get in the lifeboat. Benton was looking for the device that would lower them into the water but was having a hard time finding it. He turned on his torch and began searching around the apparatus it was hanging from. After a couple of moments Benton spotted the crank that would lower them into the water. At that moment once they got in, a couple of terrible growling Dobermans seemed to appear out of thin air.

Both women screamed as the Dobermans barked loudly preparing to jump in the boat.

"Turn the crank!" Benton yelled using the butt of his torch as a club to keep the Dobermans from jumping in the boat. One Doberman snapped at Benton over extending itself getting walloped by the end of the torch. The two women were cowering back away in fear as Benton had to stop turning the crank to fend off their assailants.

"Their over here!" a voice shouted.

"Hurry! Turn the crank!" Benton yelled again as he swung the baton like torch at the snapping Dobermans. The younger Asian girl quickly began turning the crank with some difficulty, but then the other girl began to help, and finally Benton could hear them turning it swiftly.

"Faster! I don't know how much longer I can keep these blood thirsty hounds away!" Benton began sweating then saw the bigger threat coming their way.

"Shit!" Benton cursed under his breath as he saw a big buffed man with a black bandana and four crewmen running their way.

"Bite them you worthless mutts!" the bigger man shouted.

The two young women began turning the crank even faster and before they knew it the boat began dropping bit by bit until it was almost completely loose from the cables. The sudden jolts caused Benton to drop the torch in the bottom of the lifeboat. The Dobermans were still yelping loudly as they were no longer in reach, and a few more sudden falls, and the boat dropped the last several feet into the water causing all three of them to be knocked to the bottom.

"You stupid bastards!" the buffed man shouted.

"Sorry boss" one of the crewmen said apologetically.

Benton shook his head recovering from a minor daze. He poked his head out of the boat as the waves began carrying them away. He could see the buffed man with even more crewmen now and four Dobermans standing over the rail pointing at them. Then he saw the real danger as the buffed man pulled out a gun.

"As if things weren't difficult enough already!" Benton complained under his breath.

Benton ducked back down looking for the oars. Each one was held in place on the insides of the life boat. Benton was feeling around the sides until he found one of the oars.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Benton looked up to see they were being fired upon. BANG! Another bullet hit the very back of the boat as Benton frantically began trying to paddle further away from the ship.

BANG! BANG! A couple more rounds were popped off as Benton ducked down while trying to paddle. Benton knew they were sitting ducks as they were not moving fast enough. Suddenly their boat began to move faster away from the ship. Surprisingly the two young women were able to find the other oar and both of them were trying to paddle on the opposite side.

A couple more shots were fired off at them and more curses were shouted, but soon they were disappearing in the fog now as it was beginning to get thicker. Now they were more determined to use their reserve strength to try to paddle for shore. For almost thirty minutes they paddled furiously. Benton could see the few lights that lit the shore line but also could hear a motor boat coming from up ahead.

"Certainly we would have heard them pass by?" Benton thought. The fog was making visibility even more difficult as he used a torch to look ahead every few strokes. The shoreline lights were now the only thing visible as the clouds began blocking the night light from the skies. Benton noticed both women were shivering as they paddled so he took off his grey trench coat and handed it to them.

"Here, this should keep you warm" he said holding it out in front of them.

One of the young women looked up and took the big trench coat trying to wrap it around both of them as they continued to row. Luckily Benton had on a nice thick green sweater underneath with a linen shirt underneath. Even near the beginning of summer it could be quite cool out at sea where they were. The waves continued to become rougher requiring them to paddle with more strength. It was tiring and the water was not warm when it splashed out up on them occasionally. Benton could feel the chill affecting him too. They could finally see a light approaching as it became brighter through the fog.

"Ahoy there!" a man's voice shouted as the boat approached.

"Ahoy!" Benton replied.

"What are ya doin' out here in the middle of the night?!" the voice demanded.

"We are trying to get to shore" Benton said carefully not wanting to divulge their situation so quickly.

"I see that, but why are ya out here?" the voice asked again.

"We were out rowing until we got caught in some rough waters" Benton fabricated.

The voice didn't respond and Benton was starting to think it might be safer if they continued to shore unassisted. The two young women were huddled close together covered with Benton's trench coat with both helping the other to continue to row. Benton hesitated for a moment then put more power into his strokes. Benton noticed the bigger speed boat approached them from the right until they were finally right there.

"We can take ashore if you like" a short man dressed in simple fisherman's clothes said.

"We're fine, I think we will be able to make it ourselves" Benton quickly replied rowing with more vigor.

"I insist" the man said a bit forcefully.

Benton looked up and saw the short man had some other fishermen companions standing there with a gun trained on them.

"What do you want?" Benton suddenly demanded.

"I was radioed and informed that some cargo had fallen off its ship and needed to be returned" the man said calmly, but Benton and the young women ignored him continuing to row.

"Stop rowing!" the man suddenly shouted firing a warning shot in the air.

The two young women began crying clinging together as Benton helplessly held the oar in his hands.

"What do you want us to do?" Benton demanded.

"Like I said, I'm going to return some lost cargo back to its ship" the man smiled

"We're not cargo!" Benton shouted as they were bobbing up and down in the water.

The other two men took out their guns cocking them back.

"I'm afraid you're the cargo, now if ya don't mind, you'll be boarding my ship now and no shenanigans" the short man said with his Irish accent coming on a bit thicker.

One of the fishermen used a hooked pike to pull the boat close enough for them get on.

"Come on now, we don't have all night!" the short man prompted.

The two Asian young women were crying. One of them looked to Benton not sure they knew what to do. The waves began splashing against their boat and they were getting soaked. Benton frowned and slowly began to board the boat while having guns pointed at them.

"Ok lasses get on!" the short man yelled.

"They don't speak English" Benton defended them.

"I'm sure they understand sign language hehehehe!" the crude little man laughed pointing his gun at the young women motioning for them to come on board.

The taller Asian young woman tried to help keep the younger one keep calm as they slowly with Benton's help got on the other boat. Benton pitied the two young women wondering what fate would befall them. One of them couldn't have been older than seventeen. They looked so distraught with sorrow and fear. He didn't know to what extent what they had endured and for how long.

"Hey why don't you let these two go, they've suffered enough" Benton spoke up.

"I've been told specifically three, and I don't want to suffer the wrath of the Lieutenant" the short man said as he had his men prod them near the front of the boat when suddenly the younger Asian girl began repeating a phrase in her native language crying. The other young woman tried to console her.

"What's she saying!?" the short man asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, but whatever she's saying I can assure you she doesn't want to go back to that Hell hole" Benton emphasized.

"Well too bad!" the short man replied coldly as they began to return back to the Sea Serpent.

The ride back was swift and they were brought up and prodded onto the main deck. There were at least twenty crewmen standing around like mindless zombies staring straight ahead. The two young women were clinging to Benton when a buffed man came stomping up to them. They were cold, wet, hungry, and tired. The buffed man looked at them with contempt.

"So you're the cause of this!" he said shaking his finger in Benton's face.

Benton didn't respond but stood stoically.

"I should kill you right now! I've killed for less you know!" he shouted spraying Benton's face with spittle.

Benton wiped his face, and then the man grabbed him by his green jumper sweater.

"Are you pokin' fun at me punk!?" he demanded.

"Enough!" a voice thundered over the buff man's.

"You're lucky! Next time you're a dead man! GOT IT!?" he said throwing Benton down to the deck licking his lips.

"No! No!" the younger Asian girl screamed as the buff man reached out to grab her and the other girl.

"You little tramps are coming with me! How dare you try to escape!" he growled as he dragged them away.

"Coward!" Benton spat.

The buffed man spun around with both of the young women in each arm.

"I'll deal with you later you little punk!" the buffed man eyed Benton menacingly before disappearing below the deck.

"A coward is he?" a familiar voice said.

Benton looked up to see Herr Wagner walking around in his General's outfit. A few other people dressed in black robes and masks stood not far behind him.

"You!" Benton began to feel rage.

At that moment Herr Wagner quickly glided up to him and back handed him across the face knocking him back down to the deck.

"I warned you what would happen, but you young people have strange ideas of being heroes" Herr Wagner said with disappointment in his voice.

"It's not my fault your men are all doped up on drugs" Benton said sarcastically shaking his head slightly dazed.

Herr Wagner glided up to him again with ease and delivered another harsh back hand knocking him back down.

"You have anything else idiotic you would like to say?" Herr Wagner said adjusting his glove.

Benton crawled up and gathered his jacket with one of the torches in lying underneath it. Benton took more time to recover from the blow but quickly sprung up to his feet with the baton like torch in his hand and ran at Herr Wagner.

"Murderer!" Benton screamed.

Some of the robed men and crewmen moved in to stop Benton but Herr Wagner waved them off as Benton came rushing in and swung the bottom of the torch at him. Herr Wagner caught the bottom of the baton in his hand and used the momentum of Benton's swing to pick him up by the back of his sweater and toss him several feet across the deck. Benton lied there wincing in pain trying to catch his breath, but his anger gave him reserved strength to slowly get back up on his feet.

"I hope that's not all you've got" Herr Wagner said mockingly drawing laughter from everyone around him.

"You murdered my grandmother you nazi bastard!" Benton spat.

"Oh dear, such stinging words" Herr Wagner frowned mockingly drawing more laughter.

"You'll pay!" Benton shouted.

"You amuse me young man with your antics… now show me some more of your stupidity" Herr Wanger continued to mock him until another robed man with a bird mask on approached him.

"Oh…I see…" Herr Wagner nodded thoughtfully.

Benton looked for anything around on the deck that could be used as a weapon desperately until he spotted a small bolt. He quickly grabbed it and chucked it at Herr Wagner hitting him in the back of the head. Herr Wagner scratched his head regarding Benton disapprovingly, and almost instantly was standing next to Benton as he grabbed him by the throat lifting him off his feet.

"You know, I've killed for less insolence than that" Herr Wagner whispered as Benton choked dangling his legs. His grasp was cold.

"Lucky for you, you still play a big role in what's about to take place you worm!" Herr Wagner finished dropping Benton back down to the deck as he lied there coughing and gasping for air.

"Take him down below and put him in place, we have a very important shipment to pick up!" Herr Wagner announced.

Benton tried to sit up but was whacked on the back of the head. Everything began spinning and darkness took him once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucille sat in the corner of the small sheltered room quietly holding Cocoa in her lap. Yates and Ballard were slowly going about their tasks as Captain Haddock was trying to bite his tongue knowing this wasn't his ship. There wasn't a whole lot of work to be done to get the boat going, but there was a lot of work in making room so there was a place for each of them to sit and move around on the boat. Old fishing nets, rods, tackle boxes, and other various fishing equipment was strewn about. Empty whiskey bottles were also ubiquitous. Lucille knew that most fishermen weren't well known for their high standard of living.

A couple hours moving across the channel kept both Haddock and Lucille anxious hoping that they wouldn't miss Tintin and the others. Cocoa slept with one eye open on Lucille's lap watching things around them. Lucille sat quietly as Ballard stood at the wheel. The night sky began to get darker with contrasting flashes of lightning ahead.

"Ah! It looks like a storm is coming up eh?" Ballard commented.

"Shouldn't we reach the coast before it gets too bad?" Lucille asked a bit unconcerned.

"That depends lass…" Ballard said taking a drink from the flask he was given.

"Depends on what?" Lucille asked suspiciously.

"Well, how fast ya move, how fast the storm is movin', and in which direction you and the storm are movin'" Ballard said keeping his eye ahead.

"Aye, and it looks like we're not too far from Belfast… we'll need to refuel there hehehe!" Ballard laughed.

"As long as it's to only refuel the boat and not your addictions" Lucille said petting Cocoa growling.

"Your father sure raised you cheeky didn't he? You're a cute one you are!" Ballard laughed.

Lucille looked out behind her seeing Haddock and Yates outside sitting on the back catching up on old news.

"How much longer until we arrive in Dublin?" Lucille asked wanting to get off the boat as soon as possible.

"Again lass it all depends…" Ballard said taking another swig.

"Don't be making too much love to that bottle, we want to arrive in one piece" Lucille chastised him.

"Oi! Now mind yer business lass, this be my ship!" Ballard said shaking his fist at her annoyingly as Cocoa growled hearing him raise his voice.

"Ya brought that mangy mutt…a lot of good it will do ya" Ballard ridiculed Cocoa.

"I didn't see you bringing your 'Scurvy' mutt" Lucille sighed not wanting to go outside and deal with the spray from the water.

Ballard ignored her taking another swig muttering unintelligibly under his breath. Lucille nodded shamefully at him.

"I hope Tintin and his friends are having better luck than we are" Lucille thought as she leaned against the window petting Cocoa. Cocoa licked her hand and lied watchfully.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So ya say Allan's behind everythin' eh?" Yates blabbered taking a swig of the whiskey.

"He's only part of the problem mate" Haddock said as they were approaching the bay in Belfast.

"So you and this Tintin have been on the run for some time now eh?" Yates said watching as they passed some of the other ships in the bay.

"Yea, but now he's going head-long after 'em" Haddock lamented.

"This Tintin sounds like a son… is he yer son?" Yates asked a bit confused.

"You could say that…" Haddock kept staring across the bay.

"Aye! Ya got ta look after yer best mates ya know?" Yates said taking another swig.

"Aye!" Haddock agreed.

"Are ya sure we can get fuel at this hour?" Haddock asked a bit unsure.

"Of course we can! Who do ya think yer talkin' ta?" Yates said as if he was offended he was even doubted then offered Haddock a drink.

"Na, I'd better not…" Haddock shook his head.

"Ah come on, it ain't like the ole Captain Haddock I know ta turn down a drink!" Yates bellowed.

"Alright, ya twisted my arm" Haddock said snatching the bottle from Yates taking a nice long swig.

"Y'know, I think I recall hearin' 'bout that man by da the name of Gaspar you mentioned… right wicked he was" Yates suddenly remembered.

"You did?" Haddock said with a bit of surprise.

"I heard some other folk who used ta work on the Sirius fer ole Captain Chester, that he was a buccaneer to the third degree!" Yates declared.

"Is that so?" Haddock said taking a look back to make sure Lucille was fine.

"Yea! Don't know why he did what he did according ta what other blokes said about him kidnappin' and…" Yates trailed off.

"That body snatcher's day is coming really soon" Haddock said adamantly.

"Well it looks like we're here. We'll refuel and be back ta sea before ya know it!" Yates said as they approached the harbor.

"I appreciate it y'know" Haddock said thankfully.

"Ya can thank me by settin' me up on a date wif yer daughter hehehe!" Yates laughed.

"Forget it Yates!" Haddock replied sternly.

"Hey! Ya can't blame a bloke fer tryin'!" Yates protested.

"We're finally here! I need to get off the boat and take Cocoa for a quick stroll" Lucille said with a sigh of relief coming out of the sheltered room.

Yates and Haddock began securing the boat to one of the piers near a refueling area.

"Alright, but don't ya stray too far ya hear?" Haddock warned.

"I'll be fine" Lucille said confidently as she picked Cocoa up and carefully stepped up onto the pier with Haddock standing next to her just in case she slipped.

"You're not harassin' my daughter are ya?" Haddock asked Ballard suspiciously.

"Yer daughter's a cheeky one! I don't think no bloke will be gettin' anywhere fast wif her" Ballard complained.

"Well she's married!" Haddock almost yelled.

"Yea, she made it perfectly clear!" Ballard snapped back.

"Well good, get this tub refueled so we can get back on the trail" Haddock ordered.

"Yea sure Captain…" Ballard said for a moment then realized he was no longer working under him.

"Now wait a minute! This is my boat! You refuel it!" Ballard barked back.

"Ya mutinous…" Haddock began to curse him but realized Ballard was right, and Tintin's life may very well depend on it.

"Fine ya pirate!" Haddock said getting off the boat to go find the man at this hour who operated the refueling pump.

"…Captain Haddock…" a voice whispered in the wind.

"What is it ya scoundrels!?" Haddock turned around annoyed at both Yates and Ballard as he was walking away.

"We didn't say anythin'!" Yates threw up his hands.

"Yea! Not a word! So get off our backs will ya!" Ballard protested.

Haddock liked that he still had that domineering effect on his former crewmen and smiled as he turned around.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lucille walked down on the dockside with a heavy heart worried about her husband. After seeing what happened to Benton's friend and Enzo, she was unsure about what the outcome of this expedition would be. Cocoa trotted proudly next to her as they continued down passed a pub that was still open in the early hours of the morning. It wasn't loud inside as it seemed like there wasn't much going on at this hour. Just a couple of late night fishermen on the piers were the only other people out. Lucille could hear distant thunder rumbling in the background as the breeze began to pick up. Cocoa finally found a little area with a couple of trees she felt comfortable enough to do her business in. Lucille waited patiently watching around her vigilantly.

After Cocoa finished she looked around, and then thought she saw a familiar face down an alley.

"Snowy?" Cocoa thought as she darted further down the lane towards the alley she thought she saw Snowy.

"Cocoa!" Lucille whispered loudly trying to not to be too loud, but Cocoa quickly dashed away.

"Where does she think she's going?" Lucille wondered as she began running after her.

Cocoa got to the alley but didn't see Snowy. She began sniffing the air for his scent but couldn't detect anything. "Strange" she thought looking around until she saw Snowy poke his head out from behind a corner.

"Snowy!" Cocoa barked running farther down the lane.

"Cocoa! You get back here this instant!" Lucille scolded.

Cocoa ran until she reached the corner then thinking maybe it was Snowy, she caught a much different scent. It was a scent that she remembered back in Brussels when she and Snowy went with Tintin to Mrs. Finch's apartment, but where was Snowy's scent? Cocoa's sense of danger instantly went off. Not even bothering to look up, she instantly turned around and began running back the way she came.

Not too much further behind her, Lucille caught u trying to catch her breath and then began scolding her.

"Cocoa! What are you doing!?" Lucille whispered sternly.

Cocoa's ears were laid back and her tail was tucked between her legs as she whined. Lucille picked Cocoa up and regarded her strangely.

"What's wrong with you all the sudden, I'm not going to hurt you!" Lucille couldn't understand what the problem was.

Lucille looked ahead and finally saw what it was that scared her.

"Oh not again!" Lucille whispered to herself with Cocoa in her arms backing up.

There were two Dobermans again barring their teeth at her. Lucille didn't think twice, she turned and ran as fast as she could back down the alley. The Dobermans were barking and snarling at her as they gave chase. Lucille sprinted for about twenty seconds without letting up, but could feel her side beginning to catch a cramp.

"Of all the times to get a cramp!" Lucille cursed.

She knew she couldn't out run them for long. She wished she'd brought her satchel with her that had her father's revolver in it. Lucille screamed loudly running with Cocoa as she looked back seeing those evil looking Dobermans with red eyes trained on her. Just as she felt her leg was going to give out on her she bumped into someone.

"Lucille!" Haddock looked at her with concern.

"Run!" Lucille turned around but there were no Dobermans.

"Run from what?" Haddock asked her with a confused stare on his face.

"Um… I don't know… I mean" she didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing here?" Lucille suddenly questioned as she realized she was back in front of the only pub open.

"Um well ya see lass…" Haddock smiled.

"You wanted a drink… fine! Let's just get back to the boat before…" Lucille looked back nervously.

Haddock opened his mouth but said nothing and just patted her on the back as they began to return to the boat.

"The boat is being refueled right?" Lucille asked with concern.

"Don't worry, it's all being taken care of" Haddock reassured her. "We need to get back to our search now" he finished.

"Agreed!" Lucille said petting Cocoa holding her like a stuffed animal.

Haddock and Lucille both felt a bone chilling breeze rush by them as they were returning to the boat. When they arrived Yates and Ballard were sitting on the pier waiting for them.

"We thought ya'd jumped ship" Yates said almost accusingly.

"Of course not! Yer not callin' ole Captain Haddock a mutinous turncoat are ya!" Haddock raised his voice.

"Of course not, we just thought ya wanted to be on yer way swiftly" Ballard explained.

"I do but I got us another flask full" Haddock smiled.

"Now ya really are da Captain!" Yates laughed.

" 'Bout time ya come back ta us" Ballard smiled.

"Let's fire da engines up! Dublin awaits!" Haddock announced.

Haddock steered the boat out of the bay as they sat in the small sheltered steering room of the boat. Drops of rain began to fall, the waves began to become rougher, and the flashes of lightning became more frequent.

"Well that's the direction we're headin' so no turnin' back now" Haddock laughed.

Lucille sat quietly with Cocoa in her lap and grasped her satchel thinking she would never leave without it again. Lucille was terrified but determined at the same time. Haddock knew something was going on but decided talking about it right now in front of Yates and Ballard wasn't a good idea. He hoped Tintin and everyone else with him would be ok until he could arrive.

"Don't worry lad, Captain Haddock's coming!" he thought valiantly as they left the Belfast bay heading south toward Dublin.


	53. Infiltration

**Chapter 53**

As the plane landed in Glasgow, Professor Calculus felt he needed to find Tintin realizing just how crazy this group seemed. Too many things just didn't make sense, especially with the cult. The Professor felt at the very least he should be at the ready to support his two closest family members. They were all the family he had left and he couldn't just sit back at Marlinspike waiting to hear the good or bad news. The Professor didn't really understand most of what he researched because he was a man grounded in science. During the whole incident with the mummy and the crystal balls, the Professor thought he had been drugged and was hallucinating. There was absolutely no way a mummy could come to life and just leave, or could a fireball with any kind of mystical powers start zipping around him in the room. Captain Haddock and Tintin both swore that it really happened, but the Professor thought they were joking. Even after all the explanations Tintin and Captain Haddock spent countless hours recounting the events, the Professor just wasn't totally convinced.

Captain Haddock had become furious with Cuthbert several times throwing up to him how collected he was during their whole adventure to the moon and how he thought that was unbelievable. The Professor only laughed at the Captain for that comment. The Professor knew there was truth to that, everyone's life was in his hands while in the other situations he knew Tintin and Captain Haddock were quite capable of dealing with whatever obstacle confronted them. The Professor was usually busy pondering his next project or thinking about a new possible invention. His eccentricities infuriated the Captain very much, but luckily Tintin was the equalizer who ninety-nine percent of the time kept the peace through it all.

During the late nights of readings on different cults, demonology, and conjuration, the Professor seemed more than a little disturbed. He had some old inventions that he finally found a use for, so he quickly modified some of the less time consuming ideas and made his way to Glasgow. Only taking a couple changes of clothes and his briefcase, he rushed to join Tintin and Captain Haddock. When he arrived at the airport he spent almost an hour trying to find a cab that knew where the Sea Breeze Bed and Breakfast was located.

He arrived late in the evening and was famished from only eating a paltry snack on the plane. Perhaps he, Tintin, and Captain Haddock would go out for a late dinner. The Professor arrived and paid his cab fare collecting his belongings stepping onto the walkway. The evening air was pleasantly cool as he inhaled the fresh air. He began thinking of anything he could do to improve the gadgets he gave to Tintin and Captain Haddock until a sudden barking brought him back to the concrete world.

"Oh what a pretty dog" Calculus thought as he walked by.

"Shhhh!" a young woman wearing a lavender trench coat did pulling the brown fox hound terrier back into the car. The Professor walked a few steps and took one last look back.

"That dog really looks a lot like Snowy" The Professor thought as he continued. There were a couple of people relaxing in the lounge as the Professor shuffled up to the main desk.

"May I help you sir?" the owner said evenly looking up from a book.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Captain Archibald Haddock, and a young man who goes by the name of Tintin" the Professor asked politely.

"Who are you looking for?" the owner looked at the Professor a bit suspiciously.

"A middle-aged man with a well-dressed young man, you haven't seen such a pair have you?" the Professor patiently repeated.

"Hmm… do you have any identification to prove who you are? A lot of queer things have been happening around here as of late" the owner said a bit seriously.

The Professor set his briefcase down in front of him and put his suitcase on the counter. As he was trying to open his suitcase, it fell off onto the floor scattering its contents all over.

"I'm terribly sorry" the Professor apologized bending down finding his passport handing it to the owner then returning back to putting his other personal articles back in his suitcase.

The owner took the Professor's passport and began reading over it. While they were distracted, Captain Haddock appeared racing down the stairs running out the door. The owner looked up in time to see him making his exit.

"Excuse me sir!" the owner shouted but was not heard.

"What?! What?!" the Professor stood up just finishing picking up his articles of clothing.

"I believe the man you are looking for just ran out the door" the owner pointed.

"Oh no!" the Professor dropped his suitcase again making a dash for the door as his clothes spilled out yet again.

Just as the Professor made it out the door he saw the Captain driving off with that young woman and brown fox hound terrier he saw earlier.

"Captain! Captain!" the Professor shouted as he ran until he stumbled over his feet and tripped.

"Oh dear!" the Professor sat up straightening his glasses as he sat up dusting himself off. The owner came outside to offer the Professor his assistance.

"Are you a friend of this man?" the owner asked.

"Yes indeed, I live with them at Marlinspike Hall" the Professor nodded.

"Where do you think they're going?" The Professor asked as the owner helped Calculus back up to his feet.

"I really couldn't tell you, they are an odd lot" the owner nodded. "Can I set you up with a room?" he asked very business-like.

"That will be fine…they have to be back sometime. I wonder what he's doing with that woman?" The Professor asked curiously.

"That woman was attacked last night, I believe she's a friend of the young man the Captain was with" the owner explained.

"Oh that's right! Where's Tintin?" the Professor asked suddenly.

"The young man? I believe he left with a couple of men who dressed and looked alike along with a young Chinese man" the owner replied.

"Oh no! I'm too late!" the Professor cried.

"Now, now, it's late and you're not going to find much more at this hour. Let me set you up with a room and perhaps the Captain will return later" the owner reasoned.

The Professor stood staring off in the direction the car went then nodded in agreement, "Fair enough".

The Professor reluctantly returned inside with disappointment.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The Professor woke very early the next morning. He quickly jumped out of bed putting his slippers on, and ran out into the hall knocking on Tintin and Captain Haddock's door.

"Tintin? Captain Haddock?" the Professor said in a low voice but got no response. The Professor knocked a little louder but still no response.

"Tintin! Captain!" The Professor almost shouted. The Professor began to worry that perhaps there was a reason why the Captain left in such a hurry.

The Professor returned back to his room and threw his clothes on. It was almost five in the morning and still no Captain. This could only have one explanation; he has gone to follow Tintin.

"Oh fiddlesticks!" The Professor said gathering his belongings. It was still dark as the Professor was clumsily rushing around trying to formulate a plan on how to catch up with the Captain.

Calculus ran out into the hall only to bump into someone standing by Captain Haddock and Tintin's door.

"Ooff!" The Professor explained getting a slight grunt out of the other man. The Professor's glasses were knocked off. The hall was not lit, so the Professor looked up while he began feeling around the for them. The Professor thought he saw a familiar looking silhouette.

"Captain is that you?" The Professor squint his eyes in the dark trying to make use of the residual dim light coming from the staircase.

The man walked back down the hall and turned a lamp on near the staircase, but Calculus was still on the floor searching for his glasses. The man bent down and picked up the Professor's glasses and handed them to him.

"Oh thank you Captain, I was about to say where have you—" the professor stopped once he got a good look at the man.

"Oh I'm sorry, I have mistaken you for somebody else" the Professor apologized.

"No need, you are right, I am a Captain" the man said pulling the Professor back up to his feet.

"Wait a minute, aren't you?" the Professor asked starting to recognize him.

"Yea, I'm Captain Chester, so let me guess, you don't know where Haddock is?" Chester assumed.

"Unfortunately I don't, but I saw him leave yesterday evening with a young woman" The Professor replied.

"So he's with Lucille" Chester said rubbing his red mustache.

"Oh that's her name, who is she?" The Professor stroked his goatee.

"That's the wife of Tintin's supposed twin brother" Chester replied.

"Wow, Tintin really does have family" The Professor said a bit surprised.

"So I'm going to take another guess that Tintin is not here either" Chester continued.

"That's what I believe too" The Professor agreed.

"Well I was going to offer them a ride on my ship, but I guess they found their own way as usual" Chester said roughly turning away heading back downstairs.

"Oh wait!" the Professor chased after Chester.

"You need a ride too eh?" Chester said as they were heading out the lobby door.

"It would be most appreciative. I can compensate you well" The Professor said hopefully.

"I can't promise you we'll find them…I got deliveries and cargo to pick up. My job has to come first unfortunately" Chester said evenly.

"Where are you going first?" The Professor asked.

"First stop will be in Dublin, then we're going to New York City" Chester sighed.

"Well perhaps we will find them" The Professor sounded hopeful.

"If you want, I will let you help operate our radio room...but don't get your hopes up-for they are abandoned in these parts..." Chester replied somberly.

"That would just be splendid!" Calculus smiled enthusiastically.

Captain Chester glanced at Calculus a bit strangely, but realized he probably didn't know all that had transpired. Chester felt more than a bit bitter, but knew his friends should not be the target of his rage.

"Perhaps we will…" Chester replied a few moments later as they got in the cab waiting for them. Chester reached into his coat pocket and grasped the handle of his gun and nodded.

"Yea…maybe we will…I'll be ready this time…" Chester said almost in a low growl.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Chang! I'm going to toss something down to you, make sure you catch it please, and tell Officer Riley to hold on to it for us" Tintin replied.

"Ok Tintin I'm ready!" Chang said keenly watching what Tintin took out of his pocket. Slowly, Tintin underhandedly tossed a small object down towards the boat. The wind blew it to the right, but Chang was impressively swift enough to follow the object catching it right in his  
hand. Tintin cringed a little out of fear that it would fall into the water and be lost forever, but sighed with relief when Chang held it up high.

"Climb up, it's secure!" Tintin said trying to be loud enough for his companions to hear him but not loud enough for anyone else.

"Be my guest!" Thompson bowed to his partner.

"By all means, be my guest!" Thomson mimicked.

Chang returned to the steering room while the Detectives were deciding who was going to climb up first.

"Here, Tintin wants you two to hold on to this" Chang explained handing it to Officer Riley.

"What is this—this little cube?" Officer Riley said examining it off the dashboard light.

"It's very important, that's all I know. Please don't lose it" Chang finished.

"Fine, hurry up and get this mission over with, this ship gets creepier by the moment" Officer Jenkins commented.

Chang nodded and returned back outside only to see the two Detectives still arguing over who would climb the rope first. Chang took the initiative and jumped onto the rope and began climbing with great agility.

"Wow look at him go!" Thomson was amazed.

"That kid's got spunk!" Thompson commented.

Within fifteen seconds, Chang had climbed twenty feet and easily got on board.

"Bravo Chang!" Even Tintin was amazed.

As soon as Chang stepped foot on to the deck he could instantly sense the dark energy all around him. At first it was overwhelming for Chang to be in such an unholy place as he closed his eyes for a moment mentally pushing back the negative energy that threaten to consume him. It almost felt painful for Chang.

"Come on Detectives!" Tintin urged.

The two Detectives looked at each other with apprehension.

"You two call yourselves detectives?!" Tintin taunted in a bid to spur them into action.

Thompson immediately felt insulted and took the rope and began to climb fast at first repelling against the side of the ship, then slowly.

"Come on Detective you're almost here!" Tintin encouraged.

Thompson gave it his all, and the last few feet up as Tintin helped him on board.

"I knew you could do it! Now you're turn!" Tintin pointed to Thomson.

"I'm getting too old for this" Thompson commented then noticed Chang's unease.

"Are you ok Chang?" Thompson asked walked up close to him.

"…I'm fine, just need to get used to…" Chang said as if he was carrying a heavy weight on his shoulder.

"I'm coming!" Thomson almost pouted.

"You couldn't be any louder could you?" Officer Riley almost frightened Thomson out of his stupor as he jumped onto the rope and began to quickly climb traversing the side of the ship.

Tintin gave the ok signal to Officer Riley and Officer Riley signaled back to Tintin meaning they would rendezvous in an hour.

"Tintin, something is wrong with Chang?" Thompson asked as Chang seemed to be in pain.

"Chang! What's wrong!?" Tintin rushed to his side with concern.

"I'm sorry to worry you Tintin, but this ship has so much evil on it and I can feel the pain that victims have endured on here" Chang explained.

"Well you're with us now Chang" Thompson smiled.

"Nothing to fear, we'll protect you" Thomson declared.

"Thanks Detectives, we need to hurry and complete our mission" Chang nodded but still kept feeling this persistent pain in his head sensing ill intentions almost all around them.

Snowy stood with his tail tucked between his legs smelling in all direction and growling quietly.

"What is it boy?" Tintin asked Snowy.

Snowy too seemed overwhelmed by his canine sense of danger.

Tintin took out his gun as did the Detectives scanning the ship. There were crates in the middle stacked almost four meters high chained down to the deck. Tintin could hear movement on the other side of the ship which was well lit but the fog made it difficult to see clearly. Tintin motioned for all of them to follow him as he led them closer to the lit side of the ship where some crates were being lowered into the hold. The crewmen seemed to be working tirelessly. Tintin spotted a couple of ways they could get to the lower decks. One way was just up ahead without anyone guarding it. The other way was not too far from the bridge but there were a couple of crewmen standing nearby with one of those Doberman Pincers. Tintin motioned for them to go back as they hid behind some crates.

"So what did you see?" Chang asked Tintin

"There are two ways, one seems like it is unguarded, but who knows how many corridors or rooms we may have to pass before we are able to descend. The other is just below what I think is the bridge which is guarded not only by crewmen, but by those—Doberman creatures" Tintin informed everyone.

"We knew this wouldn't be easy" Chang said acceptingly. "Should we split up to search?" Chang followed up with a question.

"No, it's too dangerous, we stay together…" Tintin shook his head.

"We can't just waltz by them" Thompson whispered.

"Yea, they'll alert the others for sure…and what about that dog!" Thomson added in quietly.

Tintin stood quietly as Chang too was trying to come up with a solution; and, suddenly it hit them.

"Let Chang and I borrow your canes" Tintin suddenly got an idea.

"Those tranquilizers in their canes!" Chang whispered in triumph.

"Exactly!" Tintin smiled.

"I'll go to the other side and tranquilize the dog first" Chang volunteered.

"I'll go with you" Thompson put a firm hand on Chang's shoulder.

"No Mr. Thompson, I have to move silently. It's better I go alone" Chang explained politely as Thompson handed him his cane.

Chang quickly disappeared into the darkness behind them. Tintin took Thomson's cane and moved closer. Tintin waited anxiously hoping to see Chang on the other side, but the fog made it difficult. A couple of minutes passed and without warning the Doberman began barking moving towards Chang's side.

"Oh no!" Tintin put his hand over his mouth thinking that the poison may not be strong enough.

"Who goes there?!" one of the crewmen said following the dog, and within a few moments the dog became silent.

"What's wrong with this—" the man stopped in mid-sentence. Tintin knew it was his turn to act.

"Hey!" the other man shouted turning his back to Tintin giving him the perfect opportunity.

Tintin aimed the end of the cane and fired a sleep-poisoned dart hitting the man directly in the back. The man reached around grabbing at the dart pulling it out.

"Ouch!" he turned around pulling out a gun looking behind him. He saw Tintin and was about to fire at him, but as soon as he took a step the gun fell out of his hand and he passed out on to deck.

To Tintin's relief, Chang emerged from the other side with Thompson's cane.

"Come on, let's continue" Chang urged. Both Detectives were watching closely with their guns armed.

"You kids definitely are something else" Thomson commented.

"Indeed! Good work!" Thompson complimented.

"Don't thank us, thank Professor Calculus because without your canes it wouldn't have been so easy" Tintin replied.

Footsteps could be heard approaching as they were walking in the corridor that led to one of the stairwells to the bottom. Tintin wondered just how much time they would have until the alarm would be sounded announcing their arrival.

"Quickly Tintin!" Chang urgently spurred his friend into action.

As they were running into the stairwell a blood curdling scream was heard from down below. All of them stopped dead in their tracks. Snowy's ears perked up.

"That's my brother! Hurry!" Tintin exclaimed running ahead of Chang as they blindly rushed down the stairs.


	54. I'm Da Captain!

**Chapter 54**

The weather began to slowly get rougher as Captain Haddock's group approached Dublin. The calm waves were beginning to get choppier and the wind was growing stronger. Yates and Ballard were both hardy seamen who worked on the waters most of their life so none of this seem to give them any fear in the slightest. The boat was beginning to rock a bit more which Lucille paid close attention to as Cocoa stayed right on her lap. Ballard lit a cigar up fogging the small room with smoke. Lucille was coughing and trying to fan the smoke away from her but it was a losing battle. Lucille put Cocoa down looking for a window to slide open to let some of the smoke out.

"My smoke botherin' ya?" Ballard asked almost sarcastically.

"Just want some fresh air" Lucille answered finally finding a small window to open.

"You may have to close that soon once the waves start getting bigger y'know" Ballard replied not even looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Lucille gave him a funny look.

"Don't ya know lassie? When da sea gits rough, and the wind picks up, the waves get big!" Ballard emphasized.

"I understand Ballard, my husband is a fisherman y'know" Lucille said absently sitting back down in her corner watching Yates and Haddock get wet as overspray was splashing up.

"Is he now?" Ballard almost scoffed.

Lucille ignored him not interested in getting into a battle of wits with someone whom she deemed not worth her time. She was preoccupied with her husband's safety wondering where and how he was. She watched how Haddock seemed to get Yates a bit more under his thumb which she thought was a bit amusing. The look on Haddock's face reflected her own worries. She knew he was just as worried about Tintin as she was worried about her husband. She knew a little bit about being out at sea, but had never been out during a storm. The pending danger ahead made her anxious, but knew it was too late to turn back now. Cocoa walked up to her and cocked her head looking up.

"Don't worry, we'll find them soon Cocoa" Lucille whispered.

"This rocking is strange" Cocoa thought as she lied next to Lucille's feet.

Captain Haddock and Yates were busy outside tying equipment down and putting nets and other fishing gear down below locking it up. It wasn't much longer until Haddock and Yates put on old dingy rain coats and hats in an attempt to lessen how wet they were getting. Thunder began rumbling in the background as distant flashes were lighting up the far horizons. Lucille glanced back at Ballard who seemed to be steering the boat forward taking swigs of whiskey.

"Are you sure that's a good idea to be drinking that since we have bad weather to contend with now?" Lucille asked almost a bit sarcastic.

"Are ya kiddin'!? This is the best time to be drinkin' and livin' it up!" Ballard laughed.

"Have you gone mad?" Lucille asked calmly looking out hoping that Haddock would come back in.

"Na Lucy, yer just a lassie who has her knickers in a twist" Ballard laughed.

"I think any lass would have her knickers in a twist if the man driving this fisherman's ducky on a rough sea" Lucille shook her head disapprovingly.

"Relax, Dublin is just ahead" Ballard smirked.

Lucille looked ahead and could not see more than fifty feet away from the boat.

"I can't see anything, the fog is obscuring my view" Lucille said as they were continuing on.

Haddock and Yates came in soaking wet, and even Yates had a worried look on his face.

"We're just about in the Dublin harbor" Ballard informed them.

"It's a good thing too!" Haddock exclaimed as the rain began falling really hard.

"It's the storm" Lucille said as the waves noticeably became bigger.

"Not so much that lass, it's da fog! Ya can't see where yer goin'!" Yates blurted out as his nerves were beginning to get to him.

"Ya need to calm down mate! Here, take a drink" Ballard said handing Yates the whiskey bottle.

"Uh!" Lucille gave a look of disgust and disbelief.

"Now, now, a drink isn't going to make him worse off lass, it might help him to do some good" Haddock held up a hand as they watched Yates take more than just a "drink".

"Ahhh! I can feel me nerves calming down already!" Yates smiled after a few gulps and his red beard dripping whiskey.

"Thunderin' Typhoons pass it over here!" Haddock said reaching for the bottle.

"Here ya go Captain!" Yates smiled as Haddock took a long drink as well.

"I give up…" Lucille sighed burying her head in her hands.

"I want off this boat" Cocoa began whining.

"I'm sorry girl, we're on a boat with a bunch of crazies" Lucille said taking Cocoa in her lap.

The boat began rocking more and more.

"It really does feel like I'm drunk now!" Yates laughed.

"Probably because you are" Lucille commented quietly holding on to a rail on the wall.

"Put yer sea legs on, it's only gonna git rougher from 'ere!" Ballard laughed.

Captain Haddock was looking ahead with his sea eyes carefully scanning what he could see. Thirty minutes passed as the weather gradually went from bad to worse.

"I think you'd better let me get us to shore" Haddock suggested to Ballard.

"I respect yer ability to guide a ship, but I'm da captain of this tub" Ballard declared.

Yates was looking out as the waves were crashing over the deck of their boat.

"Maybe ya should let 'em y'know" Yates said a bit nervously.

"Don't tell me you've turned coat on me too!?" Ballard said accusingly.

"No, no brother…I just think maybe we should let ole Captain here for old time sake do it" Yates suggested.

"Sit down! Yer makin' me nervous!" Ballard said obstinately taking another long drink finishing the bottle.

Lucille kept looking out, but still could not see much ahead. Despite the whiskey drinking, the situation became more intense. A loud foghorn could be heard not far off creating a stressful atmosphere. Haddock looked ahead and glared at Ballard who ignored Yate's and Haddock's pleas.

"Ballard! Turn toward the starboard!" Haddock barked suddenly.

"I told ya I'M da captain of my boat! It may not be wat ya have and it may not be much, but it's my boat and I'M da captain!" Ballard ranted stubbornly.

Five minutes later another louder sound of a foghorn blared out startling everyone. Lucille, Yates, and Cocoa turned to their left and looked to see a merchant ship slowly coming up on them.

"Ballard!" everyone screamed.

"This is mutiny! I'M da capt—!" Ballard shouted back in defiance only for Haddock to charge and shove him out of the way knocking him to the floor taking control of the boat.

"I don't care if ya are a captain! This means war!" Ballard protested as he started to get up.

"Look there ya mad man! Yer pride's gonna git us all killed!" Yates shouted angrily at him.

Finally Ballard glanced over to his left and saw the merchant ship ten times the size of their ship.

"Where in blazes did that warship come from?!" he exclaimed standing up.

"Billions of blisterin' barnacles! Ya rat! Look what ya did!?" Haddock thundered angrily.

"Oh no! We're not going to make it!" Lucille gasped.

"Oh-oh…I-I-I'm sorry…" Ballard started stuttering remorsefully.

"Don't just stand there sniveling! Make yerself useful ya yellow-bellied whale!" Haddock ordered.

"Yates, is there a raft on this old ducky?" Haddock demanded.

"Yes, I'm getting it right now!" Yates said rummaging in down in the access door below.

"Hurry up! We don't have much time until we collide!" Haddock warned.

"A-are we sinking?" Ballard asked drunkenly.

"Thunderin' typhoons! Get up and help Yates find that damned raft!" Haddock yelled picking Ballard up by his collar.

Lucille picked Cocoa up as she was whining loudly while she was frantically gathering her satchel and Haddock's bags. Haddock's brow was full of sweat as he tried to divert all of the boat's engine's power to moving out of the way.

"By Davy Jones Locker hurry the hell up Yates!" Haddock cursed loudly.

Lucille knew it was going to be much longer until they had impact. Yates came up a few seconds later pulling the huge raft through the trap door. Below was nothing more than storage space with a couple of crudely made hammocks with only enough space for a child to stand. Haddock was turning the wheel as fast as he could but it just wasn't enough.

"Brace yerselves everyone!" Haddock shouted.

BAAASSSHHH! BOOOOOM!

Their little fishing boat collided with the merchant ship, but thanks to Haddock's quick maneuvering, it wasn't a direct collision. Nevertheless, the fishing boat tipped over to the opposite side causing everyone to fall and tumble on the floor.

"It's not going to be enough… this old little wooden antique can't take a hit like that!" Haddock assessed as they were being bowled over.

Water could be heard below down the trap door seeping in. Yates looked down shining a light and had grim look on his face.

"We got BIG problems!" Yates reported.

"Ya don't say!? Of course we do! This boat hasn't been maintained like it should!" Haddock began gathering things of importance such as flashlights and oars. Then he doled out the other raincoats to Lucille and Ballard.

Lucille put on the raincoat but kept panic from taking hold of her. She knew it was only a matter of time by the look on Haddock's face before they were going to sink.

"Is there a flare gun on here?!" Haddock demanded to know.

"Fl-fl-flare gun?" Ballard mumbled as Yates helped him put his coat on.

"Oh dat's right! We got drunk one night and fired all the rounds up in da air thinking they were fireworks" Yates explained.

"Yea, we ended up in jail for a couple nights too!" Ballard remembered with a smirk.

"Um can you tell us your story later, below seems to be filling up rather fast!" Lucille reminded them as she could hear the water pouring in from a hole.

"Open the door and get the raft out on the deck and get in it!" Haddock ordered. Lucille helped Yates pull the raft out the door.

"Hold on to the raft in case ya get knocked off!" Haddock shouted.

Ballard stood up grabbing on to the rail.

"You wait until right there ya incompetent flounder!" Haddock bellowed at Ballard.

The boat was rocking even more and the waves were crashing up on the deck drenching both Yates and Lucille as they waited on the deck. Lucille was holding onto their things as well as Cocoa who was now barking. The wind and the waves were hard to shout over. Haddock grabbed the oars in one arm and grabbed Ballard by his arm dragging him outside to get on the raft.

"Take these!" Haddock shouted tossing them to Yates in the raft.

Just as they were about to get in the raft the merchant bumped against their boat tipping it on its side again causing the raft and everyone in it to go over the side into the water. Unfortunately for Haddock and Ballard, they didn't make it in the raft.

"Captain! Ballard!" Lucille and Yates shouted once they had landed on the surface of the rough water.

Yates and Lucille lit their flashlights shining them down into the water as Haddock and Ballard's head popped up out of the water and was dog paddling trying to stay above water with Ballard.

"Help! He-!" Ballard shouted as a gulp of sea water went in his mouth as he was vainly trying to swim.

"Stop flailing!" Haddock shouted struggling to keep them both afloat as some waves were crashing over them. Haddock didn't have it in him to keep yelling needing all his strength to try to keep them both above water as it was cold.

"Use the oar to get us closer to them Yates!" Lucille shouted.

Cocoa hid under the bags as Lucille scanned the raft until she found a life saver. Yates was having a hard time trying to get closer to them as the waves separating them.

"Toss this to them! They need to be able to stay above water!" Lucille shouted holding onto the rope.

Yates tossed the life saver as far as he could, but it was still a yard out of their reach. A rogue wave came and crashed over their raft causing Cocoa to come out coughing up water from behind the bags.

Lucille and Yates both wiped off their faces trying to keep the light on Haddock and Ballard as Haddock was struggling to reach the life saver. The waves were carrying them up and down almost a couple of meters. Ballard was gurgling water the whole time as Haddock tried to reach out, but still was not close enough. Ballard may as well have been a lead weight. If Haddock tried to overextend himself he may lose Ballard. It was becoming increasingly difficult as the waves were crashing around them and taking them up and down in swells.

The boat was beginning to sink just as Lucille was afraid Haddock would not be able to get the life saver. A wave looked as if it was going to swallow Haddock and Ballard, but at the last moment Haddock and Ballard emerged above on a high swell six feet above holding on to the lifesaver. Yates pulled the rope finally closing the gap between them. Lucille helped Yates pull the rope as Haddock passed the unconscious Ballard's hand to Yates. Lucille helped Yates yank Ballard onto the raft allowing Haddock to grab on to life saver with both arms almost exhausted. Lucille compressed Ballard's chest, and after a couple compressions Yates coughed up the salty water.

Haddock was able to be pulled onto the raft shortly after. He was still spitting up sea water as Yates pulled him in with the rope and life saver. Ballard was starting to revive as Haddock and Yates were trying to get everything situated in the raft. The would-be captain sat up adjusting his dingy yellow raincoat. He looked at his boat remorsefully as Lucille tried to keep everything from being bounced out of the raft from the waves.

"There goes my living!" Ballard pouted.

"Blisterin' Barnacles! You just sit down and shut up you fool! You nearly cost all of us our lives!" Haddock blasted him out.

"We're safe aren't we?!" he shouted resentfully.

"We need to keep the torches going Lucille so boats may see us so we can get into the port! Yates! Help me row!" Haddock ordered ignoring Ballard.

"Yes Captain!" Yates obeyed taking the other oar.

"I'M da Captain!" Ballard shouted as they were riding wave after wave as the rain fell and the wind blew.

"I wouldn't antagonize him anymore if I were you! We may die from pneumonia! Now sit down and keep quiet!" Lucille scolded him noticing Haddock was about ready to pummel his face.

Ballard sat in the middle of the raft resentfully. Everyone was cold and wet using all they had to reach the port.

"Ahhhh! It's a monster!" Ballard suddenly screamed out.

Haddock stopped paddling, "Thunderin' typhoons! If I have to turn around!" he muttered under his breath as a bright flash of lightning lit up the sky drawing another wail out of Ballard.

Haddock reached out and grabbed Ballard by his coat in frustration ready to punch him. Lucille noticed something behind them in the water that resembled a person but looked almost like a fish in the flash as well.

"No! Captain wait!" Lucille turned around with both flashlights in here hands.

"Don't tell me this heathen saw something!" Haddock said almost disbelievingly.

"I don't know what it was, maybe in the lightning it was an optical illusion of some kind" Lucille shouted.

"Captain I need yer help to keep us going! If we just push a bit further the waves may carry us into port" Yates suggested.

Haddock let go of Ballard and began quickly paddling in sync with Yates. Lucille kept looking out behind them when the lightning would flash, but she couldn't see anything. Ballard kept looking with paranoia.

"I see lights up ahead! Just a bit further!" Lucille shouted.

Haddock and Yates paddled vigorously until they were navigating through using the light from the light house and the other residual lighting from the port. Luckily, the port was hardly active at this hour and the waves knocked them almost into a pier. Haddock and Yates used their oars to steady the raft so one of them could get out. Lucille began tossing their bags to Yates and carefully Lucille and Haddock helped Ballard step out of the raft.

"I can walk!" Ballard shouted with his pride being hurt as Yates helped him on the pier.

"You go next lass!" Haddock prompted. Lucille took Yates hand and steadied herself onto the pier.

Haddock tossed the other oar on the pier and carefully tried to step off. A rogue wave about caused him to slip and fall, but fortunately Lucille and Yates were able to catch him.

"Thanks you two, I owe ya one!" Haddock nodded.

"Quickly! My raft!" Ballard complained.

"Ok ya landlubber! Help Lucille carry the bags off the pier so we can get out of this horrible weather!" Haddock ordered.

Haddock and Yates slowly pulled the raft out of the water. They drug the large cumbersome raft off the pier.

"Where are we goin' ta put this thing?" Yates asked unsure.

"Wherever we can, we got ta get out of this weather!" Haddock yelled.

They stashed the raft behind an old building as the thunder rumbled loudly and the lightning flashed illuminating everything. As the lightning illuminated everything Ballard turned around again with his drunken face contorted in fear unable to speak.

"..uh bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!" Ballard stuttered.

"Quite! I've heard enough out of you!" Haddock yelled at him as they were continuing trying to find an inn or somewhere to get out of the rain.

Yates turned finally curious to see what Ballard kept having outburst about. After noticing an odd shadow, he walked close up to Haddock.

"Don't look now, but me thinks we gots' a meddler behind us" Yates whispered to Haddock.

"Is that so?" Haddock muttered. "We'll show 'em" Haddock finished.

"Just give me da word and it's done" Yates whispered as they continued walking with Ballard stuttering and Lucille shaking her head unable to see clearly who was behind them following.

"Don't look behind Lucille…keep moving!" Haddock whispered loudly to her ahead.

Lucille didn't question him, but an eerie feeling was overtaking her as she anxiously kept hoping they would find an inn or even a pub at this hour in the business district as they walked inland. Ballard looked terrified. Cocoa trotted briskly by Lucille's side turning around with her ears lying flat as she would show her teeth growling.

"Come on Ballard no lagging!" Lucille whispered to him. "Come Cocoa!" Lucille called out.

They continued for several blocks turning and crossing streets and still the figure seemed to be trying to follow them poorly trying to conceal his or her presence.

"I see a building that looks as if it may be open" Lucille sneezed.

"Aye, Yates is our pursuer still tracking us?" Haddock asked.

Yates looked behind them and could see what appeared to be a person wearing a raincoat and hat in the light coming from a block behind them.

"Stop…let's deal with this right now!" Haddock growled annoyed.

"No Captain! I have a bad feeling about this! Let's just keep moving!" Lucille pleaded with him as Cocoa was echoing her sentiment continuously growling and barking now.

"Boulderdash! I'm a Haddock and don't fear anything!" Haddock affirmed.

"Aye aye Cap'n!" Yates echoed.

Suddenly Haddock and Yates turned as the figure finally emerged out of the shadows.

"Show yourself and tell us why yer following us!" Haddock demanded.

The figure came to a stop and stood just under ten paces away from them. A deep growl and breathing could be heard. It stood there silently for a moment.

Lucille began noticing strange features about this mystery person. Whoever it was looked like they hadn't cut their nails in years. Cocoa was barking and growling more intensely showing her teeth as if she was going to attack if the person dared to come any closer.

"The devil's come fer us!" Ballard began babbling.

"Answer me ya ignorant savage!" Haddock cursed.

The mysterious person began slowly walking towards them growling.

"Ya think we're playin'!?" Yates yelled jumping in front of Haddock brandishing his knife at this unseen individual.

"Grraarr hisssss!" was the only response that came and Yates slashed at the person.

Only the tip of the knife cut some of the person's raincoat ripping, but the creature quickly grabbed Yates wrist squeezing hard causing him to drop the knife. Yates swiftly came back with a left hook knocking the raincoat hat off its head revealing a hideous looking lagoon creature.

"Ahhhhh!" Yates screamed out suddenly caught off guard not expecting to see such a thing. The creature opened its mouth showing its razor sharp teeth.

Haddock jumped back caught by surprise as well.

"I knew it was the devil! By God's name I banish you devil!" Ballard said pulling a small wooden crucifix from around his neck brandishing it in the creature's face.

The creature reached out and swiftly clawed Ballard across the face leaving four scratch marks causing Ballard to fall down screaming in pain. Yates took advantage and took another left hook at the creature's face barely phasing it. Cocoa couldn't take it anymore. She dashed at the creature too.

"No Cocoa!" Lucille cried out.

The creature focused on Yates letting go of his right wrist. It grabbed him by the throat choking and showing its teeth again growling only to be distracted again by Cocoa biting its ankle causing it to growl. Yates struggled trying to get the clawed hand of the creature off his throat.

The creature retaliated against Cocoa by kicking her with its other foot sending Cocoa reeling back towards Lucille not moving.

"Cocoa!" Lucille cried out again drawing her gun as Haddock did likewise.

"You hold it right there ya monsterous animal abusing instigator!" Haddock shouted brandishing his gun.

The creature lifted the choking Yates off his feet tossing him a couple yards to the side into a barrel now focusing its attention on Haddock.

"Stop right there or I'll shoot!" Haddock warned, but the creature began to run at Haddock.

Haddock pulled the trigger but nothing happened. Haddock pulled the trigger again and again and still nothing.

"What in blazes!?" Haddock gasped jumping back as the creature clawed at him. Haddock threw the gun at the creature hitting it in the side of its scaly head.

The creature redoubled its effort to go after Haddock reaching out overextending itself. Haddock countered with a strong right and left hook and stomped hard on the creature's webbed feet getting it to roar out in pain. The creature recovered much faster than Haddock anticipated. It blocked Haddock's third and fourth furious strike. It countered by grappling Haddock's arms opening its mouth wide showing its razor sharp teeth.

"No!" Lucille screamed aiming her father's revolver.

"Please by all that's good FIRE!" BANG! Lucille screamed pulling the trigger hitting it in the thigh.

The creature then refocused its attention toward its newest deadly threat, Lucille. It then grabbed Haddock by the color and swung him around making Haddock hit the wall head first. He landed on top of Yates. Now with no one else to get in its way, it would incapacitate its last threat and do away with all of them in a fell swoop.

Lucille nervously tried to aim firing hitting it in the leg instead of its head. Lucille could see Ballard was grabbing his face lying in a fetal position on the ground seemingly in excruciating pain. Yates was out cold probably from hitting his head on the barrel and being chocked. Cocoa lied just behind her just breathing slowly. Haddock didn't show any signs of movement either as he lied on top of Yates. Lucille fired again this time missing. She turned and ran.

"HELP ME!" she screamed running towards the lit building ahead. The creature gained on her quickly, but Lucille turned and fired again grazing it on the shoulder.

"Somebody please help me!" Lucille called out to anyone.

A night patrol officer came out of the lit building, "Whose there!?" he shouted.

"Officer! Help me!" Lucilled cried out.

"What are you-!?" the officer answered his own question as she ran towards him and he saw the thing that was pursuing her.

"By the banshee's curse!" the officer said taking out his club trying to be brave.

"Now you hold it right there ya Blarney kisser!" the officer said swinging his club hitting the creature antagonizing it even more. It slowed down and fiercely backhanded the officer knocking him out instantly.

"No!" Lucille screamed continuing to run but the creature got its clawed hand on her coat jerking her back. Lucille swiftly turned with her coat and fired her last shot hitting the creature in the chest weakening it this time, but not enough for it to let go. It slowly pinned her up against the building as Lucille struggled in vain to get out of its grip. The creature slowly opened its mouth again and Lucille put her arms up in a last defense; but, the creature roared out in pain instantly letting Lucille go.

"Ya thought ya could put ole Haddock down eh?" The Captain screamed from behind the creature. It turned to face Haddock as he pulled his right hand back coming up with what seemed to be an uppercut which was Yate's knife stabbing through its chin.

"I'm gonna gut me a fish tonight!" Haddock roared back fearlessly. Lucille was amazed at Haddock's sudden rush of adrenaline despite their exhaustion. The creature flailed blindly at Haddock as he pulled the knife out and gutted it in the stomach then kicked the knife deeper.

"Die ya fiendish devil! That will teach ya to mess with my friends" Haddock said triumphantly.

Lucille breathed a deep sigh of relief once the creature finally quit struggling and moving all together.

"Officer! Are you alright?" Lucille woke him.

"Ugh…what in devil's name was that?" the officer asked slowly.

"Don't know" Lucille answered honestly.

"Something that can't possibly be of this world!" Haddock nodded confidently.

They all took a look at it and right before their eyes its flesh melted right off and it turned into a small puddle of dark green goo.

"I've got ta lay off da whisky" the officer replied.

"Whiskey?!" Lucille looked surprisingly at him.

"Did I say whisky? I mean…my fiancée works here at this tavern inn" he explained.

"Drinkin' on the job and seeing your girlfriend…but you said it's an inn! Good, help us get a few rooms and we'll forget this whole incident" Haddock said expediently.

"Right away…I don't even want to think about what just happened" he officer agreed disappearing back in the inn.

"We need to get inside in dry off by the fire and let our clothes dry" Haddock said as they walked back to help their companions.

"What a night!" Lucille sighed still shaken by this new monstrosity.

"I'm da captain?" Ballard asked as they walked in the inn drawing a quick reproachful stare from Haddock.

"Yes Mr. Ballard, _you're_ the captain" Lucille said patronizingly looking at Haddock.

"I hope Tintin and the rest are ok…" Haddock's tone of voice changed to that of worry. Lucille was too tired to converse any further as they helped Ballard who was finally able to walk now and a still dazed Yates and Cocoa to the inn. Shortly after getting their rooms weariness overtook them. It was already in the early hours of the morning. They would rest and worry about tomorrow when it arrived.


End file.
